


Âmes sœurs

by Amelia_Queen



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Torture, UA: Âmes soeurs
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 93
Words: 164,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22560361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelia_Queen/pseuds/Amelia_Queen
Summary: Un guerrier féroce et sans merci. Une superhéroïne vertueuse et symbole d’espoir. Tout les sépare et pourtant, le destin les réunit. Le jour de leur rencontre, le monde en noir et blanc qu’ils ont connu toute leur vie s’illumine de couleurs. Leur lien survivra-t-il aux épreuves ?
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Oliver Queen
Comments: 11
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Comme l’indique le résumé, il s’agit d’un UA où tout le monde voit en noir et blanc jusqu’au jour où ils rencontrent leur âme sœur. Je vous laisse découvrir tout ce que cela sous-entend dans l’histoire. La fic se déroule pendant la saison 5 d’Arrow et la 2 de Supergirl, au moment où ils se rencontrent pour combattre les Dominators. Je pense publier deux fois par semaine, les mardi et vendredi, si j’arrive à tenir le rythme :) J’espère que l’histoire vous plaira !

**Chapitre 1**

Oliver aiguisait ses flèches dans l’Arrow Cave, attendant la tombée de la nuit pour enfiler son costume. Dans son dos, Dig formait René et Curtis au combat rapproché, ils en avaient tous les deux besoin. Avoir son frère d’armes de nouveau dans l’équipe, prêt à l’épauler pour tout, était un vrai soulagement. Lui et ses conseils avisés lui avaient manqué.

Felicity venait de se mettre à l’écart dans un de leurs vestiaires pour prendre l’appel de Ray. C’était sûr de la mettre de bonne humeur, plus elle passait de temps sans contact avec lui, plus elle était sur les nerfs. Il ne lui en tenait jamais rigueur, peu d’âmes sœurs supportaient de vivre loin l’une de l’autre, mais ils avaient choisi cette vie, lui ayant besoin d’aventures et de renouveau, elle voulant continuer à soutenir Team Arrow. À la base, Ray n’était censé partir que quelques semaines, le temps de se retrouver après sa séquestration par Dhark et son « décès », mais il était vite devenu indispensable pour les Légendes. Felicity et lui se voyaient aussi souvent que possible mais entretemps, ils avaient à chaque fois l’impression qu’il leur manquait une part d’eux-mêmes.

C’était ce qu’elle lui avait dit, un jour où elle se sentait vraiment mal, et Oliver avait été là pour elle, mais il ne pouvait pas prétendre comprendre sa douleur. Il n’avait pas rencontré son âme sœur.

Enfin, ce n’était pas tout à fait vrai. Hanna. Il avait été tellement jeune quand il l’avait connue qu’il ne lui restait que des flashs des moments qu’ils avaient passés ensembles.

Des éclats de rire. Une complicité qu’il n’avait retrouvée avec personne. Ses sourires. Sa douceur et son intrépidité.

Il se rappelait de combien sa mère avait été heureuse de savoir qu’il avait rencontré son âme sœur. Du haut de ses sept ans, il n’avait pas vraiment compris ce que ça voulait dire. Tout ce qu’il savait, c’était qu’Hanna était vraiment cool et qu’il aimait passer du temps avec elle. Pour sa mère, cela signifiait qu’il n’aurait pas à vivre dans le doute, peu de gens avaient la chance de partager leur vie avec leur âme sœur si tôt. Deux jours plus tard, dévastée, elle l’avait pris dans ses bras pendant de longues minutes, lui promettant de toujours être là pour lui. Et elle l’avait été.

Hanna était atteinte d’une maladie incurable. Les médecins lui donnaient encore quelques mois à vivre. Elle s’était retrouvée dans l’école d’Oliver parce que ses parents voulaient lui offrir le meilleur pour profiter du temps qu’il lui restait et Hanna adorait l’école. Elle adorait apprendre et découvrir de nouvelles choses.

Oliver et elle étaient rapidement devenus inséparables jusqu’au jour où elle a été emmenée en urgence à l’hôpital. Elle y avait passé deux semaines pendant lesquelles Oliver lui avait rendu visite chaque jour après l’école, lui parlant des cours et des aventures qu’ils allaient vivre ensemble.

Il se rappelait qu’elle avait été courageuse, il ne l’avait jamais vue pleurer ni s’affliger sur son sort. Il se doutait qu’elle avait dû le faire, succomber à ses peurs et aux injustices du monde. Mais jamais devant lui. Il espérait que sa présence lui avait fait du bien, qu’il avait réussi à la faire sourire, qu’il avait été aussi bon pour elle qu’elle l’avait été pour lui.

Et puis un jour, alors qu’ils s’apprêtaient à partir à l’hôpital, son monde s’était éteint.

Oliver secoua la tête et posa sa flèche aiguisée pour en prendre une autre. La douleur de l’avoir perdue ne l’avait jamais quitté. Jeune, il s’était noyé dans l’alcool et les filles pour oublier. Pour oublier Hanna et ses sourires. Pour oublier qu’il passerait sa vie seul, parce que son âme sœur était morte. Ses parents, son psy, ses profs de l’époque lui avaient tous dit qu’il en rencontrerait une autre, qu’il n’était pas destiné à être seul, que ce n’était pas rare de retrouver une âme sœur après une tragédie. Il ne les croyait qu’à moitié, son cœur lui disant que sa chance était passée et qu’il vivrait à jamais dans le noir.

Au bout d’un moment, il avait chassé Hanna de son esprit, continuant de faire la fête, de s’amuser sans s’inquiéter des conséquences, de profiter de ce que la vie avait à offrir. Il passait ses soirées avec son meilleur ami à boire et danser, et il rentrait souvent accompagné. Si une autre âme sœur lui était destinée, il espérait la rencontrer le plus tard possible, ne voulant pas perdre sa liberté ni rendre des comptes à quiconque.

Quand il avait échoué sur Lian Yu et pendant ses cinq années d’exil, il avait été sûr d’une chose. Hanna avait été son unique âme sœur. C’était pour ça qu’il l’avait rencontrée si tôt, son destin était de mourir sur cette île maudite. Alors qu’il se battait pour survivre en Chine et en Russie, il avait été heureux de ne plus avoir d’âme sœur en vie. Il était devenu un monstre et personne ne méritait de partager sa vie avec une personne aussi horrible que lui.

De retour à Starling, c’étaient ces mêmes pensées qui l’accompagnaient. Sauf qu’il était devenu un combattant féroce et malgré son double nocturne, il pourrait survivre encore de nombreuses années. Le risque qu’il rencontre une nouvelle âme sœur existait. Si c’était arrivé, il l’aurait repoussée. Il aurait rompu le lien qui les liait sans regrets, sans demander son avis. Il ne l’aurait pas entraînée dans sa noirceur, dans son monde de sang et de douleur.

Mais avec le soutien et l’aide de John et Felicity, il avait réussi à devenir quelqu’un de meilleur. Il ne tuait plus, il était devenu un héros plutôt qu’un meurtrier et il faisait tout pour garder ce titre. Il aurait aimé que Felicity soit son âme sœur mais le destin en avait décidé autrement. Ils avaient partagé une courte romance jusqu’à ce qu’elle rencontre Ray. Son monde avait alors changé d’axe.

Pendant plusieurs années, Oliver avait craint de la rencontrer. Il ne pensait pas pouvoir continuer à être Arrow tout en partageant sa vie avec quelqu’un. Et sa ville avait encore besoin du justicier. Avec le temps, cette crainte s’était estompée. Bien sûr, elle serait en danger. Mais il serait là pour la protéger. Si elle était faite pour lui, elle comprendrait sa double vie, elle le soutiendrait et serait peut-être sa partenaire.

Si elle existait vraiment, si elle l’attendait quelque part, il avait désormais hâte de la rencontrer. Ils feraient face ensemble à tous les obstacles, il ne lui cacherait rien de sa vie et il lui laisserait le choix de le quitter si elle n’acceptait pas qui il était.

Il espérait revoir un jour les couleurs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Kara avait passé son enfance à rêver du jour où elle rencontrerait son âme sœur. Cette personne parfaite pour elle, qui la complèterait en tous points et qui lui ferait voir les couleurs. Elle avait imaginé le scénario de leur rencontre des centaines de fois et profitait de chaque fête, chaque occasion, pour rencontrer le plus de gens possibles. Son âme sœur se cachait parmi eux. Elle avait été la petite fille la plus sociable de Krypton, et à chaque fois qu’un de ses parents partait en voyage d’affaires, elle les accompagnait, élargissant son champ de recherche, espérant l’apercevoir dans la foule des voyageurs, des rues bondées, des marchés remplis. Elle ne rentrait jamais chez elle déçue, mais au contraire pleine d’espoir de le ou la rencontrer le lendemain.

Le jour où sa planète a explosé, son cœur s’est brisé de tant de manières différentes qu’il en était encore fracturé des années plus tard. Une de ces blessures ne se refermerait jamais. Son âme sœur était morte avec tout son peuple. Kara était destinée à une vie en noir et blanc.

Dès que sa famille adoptive abordait le sujet avec elle, elle se renfermait sur elle-même et échappait à la conversation aussi vite que possible. Ils voulaient la convaincre que tout le monde avait une âme sœur, qu’elle trouverait la sienne sur Terre. Comme Kal-El.

Kara ne les écoutait pas. Son cœur lui disait que c’était impossible. Son âme sœur avait forcément péri avec les siens. Même une force telle que le destin n’aurait pu prévoir qu’elle échouerait sur Terre, après des années perdue dans la zone fantôme, à des années lumières de ce que sa vie aurait dû être. Kal était pratiquement né ici, son lien avec son âme sœur s’était formé quand il était sur Terre, pas sur Krypton, contrairement à elle.

Sa famille s’était résignée à éviter le sujet en voyant combien Kara en était affectée à chaque fois. Ses amis apprirent à faire de même. Ils ignoraient pourquoi mais ils voyaient à ses regards, à ses paroles, à ses gestes, que le sujet était douloureux pour elle.

Toute la période du collège et du lycée avait été un calvaire. Tout était tellement différent sur cette planète qu’elle s’était retrouvée complètement perdue, devant étudier des matières qui ne l’intéressaient pas ou qui étaient trop simples pour elle, comme les maths ou les sciences. Pour couronner le tout, la plupart des jeunes étaient excités à l’idée de rencontrer leur âme sœur. Pas Kara. Elle ne voulait pas en entendre parler et avec son comportement distant, elle s’était complètement isolée. Heureusement qu’Alex avait été là et l’avait finalement accueillie comme une petite sœur.

Lorsqu’elle avait quitté la maison de son enfance pour s’installer à National City, elle avait décidé de tout faire pour que personne ne sache qu’elle ne voyait pas les couleurs. Elle éviterait ainsi les salons de rencontres, les conseils pour trouver son âme sœur et les avances des non liés.

Kara achetait tous ses habits avec un code couleur pour qu’ils ne soient pas dépareillés. Kal l’avait aidée à agencer son appartement et à le décorer. Elle faisait très attention au maquillage qu’elle portait et avait une liste de noms de couleurs à assortir et de celles à ne jamais mettre ensemble. Elle n’avait aucune idée de ce à quoi elles ressemblaient, ni de ce que signifiaient ces mots, mais elle les connaissait par cœur.

Lorsque Winn avait fabriqué son costume, elle lui avait demandé de consulter son cousin pour qu’elle porte les mêmes couleurs que lui. Elle voulait représenter le même symbole d’espoir que Superman. Elle était dubitative à l’idée de mêler le bleu et le rouge, qu’elle évitait d’associer car c’était trop hasardeux selon Eliza, mais Kal lui avait assuré qu’elle était superbe et elle lui faisait confiance.

Depuis qu’Alex avait rencontré Maggie, elle pouvait aussi aider Kara à choisir ses vêtements et c’était beaucoup plus pratique que de devoir toujours vérifier les étiquettes. Alex avait pleuré en voyant sa sœur pour la première fois en couleur et en prenant l’ampleur de ce que Kara n’aurait jamais. Elle était depuis encore plus protectrice envers elle, bien qu’elle soit une alien indestructible.

Lorsque Barry apparut dans son salon accompagné de Cisco pour lui demander de l’aide sur sa Terre, Kara n’hésita pas. Elle prit le temps d’envoyer un message à Alex avant de les suivre dans ce tourbillon étrange. Extatique et nerveuse à l’idée de rencontrer toute une équipe de superhéros, elle avança les yeux baissés, n’osant pas croiser leurs regards. Elle suivit Barry, intimidée par le nombre de personnes qui l’attendaient. Ils étaient tous en habits civils et elle se demanda si elle était la seule à porter un costume. Elle se rappela que Barry en avait un aussi et comprit qu’ils se connaissaient tous et n’avaient pas à se cacher les uns des autres.

Quelqu’un parla et elle croisa des yeux qui n’étaient ni noirs ni gris. Kara se figea et sa respiration se bloqua, sous le choc. Alors qu’elle clignait des yeux, l’effet se propageait partout où son regard se posait. Les gris disparaissaient, laissant leur place à quelque chose d’indescriptible, de magnifique, de grandiose. Les personnes prenaient vie autour d’elle, les ombres se définissaient, les objets mêmes paraissaient plus tangibles.

Elle venait de trouver son âme sœur.

La beauté qu’elle voyait et qu’elle ne savait définir étaient les couleurs. Ses yeux s’embuèrent de larmes et elle recula d’un pas. C’était impossible.


	3. Chapter 3

Oliver attendait avec impatience le retour de Barry. Ils étaient tous rassemblés dans un hangar, prêts à en découdre avec des extraterrestres qui n’étaient pas venus en paix. Malgré tout ce qu’il avait vu dans sa vie, il ne se serait jamais attendu à une chose pareille. Mais s’il devait leur faire face, il était reconnaissant d’avoir ces personnes à ses côtés.

Dig, Felicity et Théa bien sûr, toujours là pour le soutenir dans ses combats. Sarah, sa plus vieille alliée, celle qui comprenait le mieux tout ce qu’il avait traversé. Ray au cœur d’or, toujours prêt à aider. Le reste des Légendes en qui Sara et Barry avaient une confiance absolue. C’était assez pour lui. Et la Team Flash, avec qui il s’était déjà allié plusieurs fois et qui était toujours pleine de ressources. Sans oublier Barry qui était comme un petit frère pour lui.

Ensemble, ils sauraient affronter tout ce qui se dresserait sur leur chemin.

Ils attendaient Barry qui avait dit connaître une extraterrestre. La vie de son ami était vraiment pleine de surprises. Oliver ne savait pas à quoi s’attendre, il espérait juste que ce serait une nouvelle alliée de taille. Un tourbillon étrange se forma au fond de la salle et Barry réapparut avec une femme à ses côtés, portant un costume avec un S sur sa poitrine et une longue cape dans son dos.

-Tu ne devais pas ramener un extraterrestre ? demanda Oliver alors qu’ils approchaient.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et son monde s’illumina. Peu à peu, les gris avec lesquels il avait vécu toute sa vie laissaient place à des couleurs vivantes. La femme qui venait d’entrer en était l’épicentre. Il ne connaissait pas leur nom, pas encore, mais la première couleur éclatante qu’il vit était celle du haut de son costume. Ses yeux s’ajustèrent doucement au changement, subjugués par cette beauté indescriptible qui rendait tout autour de lui plus _réel_ , détaillant la nouvelle venue qui allait illuminer sa vie. C’était elle. Son âme sœur. Elle était magnifique.

-Je vous présente Kara Danvers, dit Barry sans savoir que son monde venait de basculer. Aussi connue sous le nom de Supergirl.

Kara Danvers. La femme que le destin avait choisie pour lui. Il voulait s’approcher, la toucher, s’assurer qu’elle était bien réelle et qu’il ne rêvait pas. Il s’arrêta net en la voyant reculer. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux et semblait plus paniquée qu’heureuse, son regard se posant partout sauf sur lui.

-Ollie rejoins-la, dit Sara.

Il hésita, ne voulant pas la brusquer ni s’imposer à elle. Elle voudrait peut-être s’habituer au changement avant de lui parler, ou elle n’était pas prête à rencontrer son âme sœur et avait besoin de temps pour se faire à l’idée. Dans tous les cas, il attendrait. Il allait faire demi-tour lorsqu’elle croisa à nouveau son regard et ne le quitta plus des yeux, comme si elle avait enfin trouvé son point d’ancrage.

-Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? demanda Théa, une pointe d’inquiétude dans la voix.

Elle le fit presque sursauter, toute son attention concentrée sur Kara, oubliant qu’ils n’étaient pas seuls.

-Ils sont âmes sœurs, répondit Sara.

Un silence choqué s’installa autour d’eux. Ces rencontres étaient toujours chargées en émotions. La plupart des couples se tombaient dans les bras et Oliver devait avouer qu’il n’avait qu’une envie, c’était de la rejoindre. Il suivit donc le conseil de Sara, même si Kara restait figée sur place. Il s’approcha doucement, lui laissant le temps de l’arrêter si elle le voulait, et arriva enfin à sa hauteur. Elle l’examinait, immobile, ses yeux reflétant une surprise totale. Il supposait qu’elle devait être aussi étonnée que lui d’avoir un extraterrestre pour âme sœur. Il ne laisserait pas ça gâcher ce moment.

-Bonjour, dit-il simplement.

Elle leva la main et lui effleura la joue du bout des doigts. Son cœur manqua un battement sous son toucher doux. Il voulait la prendre dans ses bras, sentir son corps contre le sien, mais il n’osait pas bouger de peur de briser ce moment magique.

-Tu es réel, murmura-t-elle, complètement ébahie, comme si elle s’était attendue à ce que ses doigts ne touchent que de l’air.

Les larmes coulaient sur son visage mais elle affichait un grand sourire. Décidant de suivre son instinct, il les essuya de son pouce et elle pencha son visage dans sa main avec un petit rire mélodieux, se laissant enfin envahir de bonheur. Il n’avait jamais rien entendu d’aussi beau.

-Comment tu t’appelles ? demanda-t-elle.

-Oliver Queen.

-Oliver, répéta-t-elle, comme si elle goûtait son nom. Tu es humain ?

-Oui. Tu viens d’où ?

-De Krypton.

Elle avait répondu avec hésitation, craignant sa réaction. Il ne réalisait pas vraiment qu’elle n’était pas humaine mais il voulait la rassurer.

-Joli nom pour une planète.

Il avait dit ce qu’il fallait car elle se jeta dans ses bras et enfouit son visage dans son cou. Oliver lui retourna son étreinte avec un grand sourire, le cœur chantant de bonheur.

-Tu es réel, dit-elle à nouveau.

-Tu es magnifique, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Ils restèrent un instant enlacés, savourant la présence de l’autre, profitant de la magie du moment. Il avait rencontré son âme sœur. _Son âme sœur_. Ils s’étaient enfin trouvés et ils allaient s’aimer, d’un amour platonique ou romantique, peu importait, ils le découvriraient au fil du temps. Leur futur était lié et ils allaient construire quelque chose de magnifique ensemble. C’était le début d’un nouveau chapitre de leur vie.

-Tout le monde nous observe, finit-elle par dire.

-Ça ne m’étonne pas, il n’y a pas plus curieux qu’eux. Prête à leur faire face ?

Elle acquiesça et se dégagea de ses bras. Sa chaleur lui manquait déjà.

…

Kara était complètement bouleversée. Après le choc de découvrir qu’elle avait une âme sœur et qu’elle pouvait voir les couleurs qui d’ailleurs commençaient à lui donner un mal de tête, elle était maintenant euphorique de bonheur. Cela s’ajoutait au fait qu’elle était entourée de personnes qu’elle ne connaissait pas et voulait impressionner, désir qui était désormais décuplé. Ces gens étaient amis avec Oliver. Elle devait encore plus faire bonne impression.

Il lui prit la main avec un sourire encourageant et ils s’avancèrent vers le reste des personnes qui s’étaient regroupées et les observaient sans s’en cacher.

-C’est la première fois que je le vois sourire, dit Cisco. Vous saviez qu’il pouvait sourire ?

Oliver lui jeta un regard noir. Il prit un air terrifié et fit un pas en arrière.

-J’ai rien dit. Les gars, si je disparais, vous savez qui est le fautif.

-Toi-même ? dit la femme qui avait appelé son âme sœur « Ollie ».

Ils sourirent tous ou levèrent les yeux au ciel devant l’attitude de Cisco. Kara prêta à peine attention à leurs propos, dévisageant chacune des personnes présentes. Ils étaient nombreux, et tous tellement différents. Le dégradé de couleurs de peau qu’elle découvrait était une merveille, du clair, du foncé, de l’entre-deux, des nuances tellement infimes que chacun était unique. C’était pareil pour les cheveux et les yeux, aucuns ne se ressemblait, et ils étaient tous magnifiques. Tout ce qu’elle avait vu jusque-là était un dégradé de gris et elle brûlait d’apprendre à lier le nom des couleurs à ce qu’elle voyait maintenant.

Une fille aux cheveux foncés coupés courts se détacha du groupe et prit Oliver dans ses bras.

-Je suis tellement heureuse pour toi, murmura-t-elle.

Kara ne l’avait entendue que grâce à ses supers oreilles. Elle se tourna ensuite vers elle et la prit par les épaules, lui adressant un regard chaleureux. Surprise, Kara lui fit un sourire timide. Elle ne savait pas qui elle était mais elle semblait être importante pour Oliver.

-Bienvenue dans la famille, dit-elle. Je suis Théa, sa sœur.

Ses yeux s’embuèrent à nouveau de larmes. Elle l’acceptait, sans hésitation, sans jugement, malgré le fait que tout ce qu’elle savait d’elle, c’était qu’elle n’était pas humaine.

-Merci.

Tout le monde se présenta, elle distingua des couples parmi eux et comprit que les amis les plus proches d’Oliver étaient Felicity et Diggle. Une dénommée Sara lui souhaita bonne chance avec Oliver, car il allait lui donner du fil à retordre. Elle avait parlé de manière affectueuse et il s’était contenté de lever les yeux au ciel, ils semblaient partager une forte amitié. Barry était aussi extatique qu’eux. Il était heureux d’avoir créé leur rencontre, disant qu’il était logique que les deux personnes les plus héroïques qu’il ait jamais rencontrés soient destinées l’une à l’autre. Kara nota de lui offrir un cadeau remarquable car sans lui et son amitié, elle ne se serait jamais retrouvée ici.

La plupart de la Team Legend et Flash les avaient simplement félicités ou dans le cas de Mick, ignorés. Le moment de surprise passé, ils revinrent au sujet du jour qui était l’attaque imminente d’aliens. Après un court debrief sur la situation, ils décidèrent qu’Oliver et Kara iraient sur le terrain uniquement lorsque ce serait nécessaire. Durant les combats, ils risquaient d’être distraits par les couleurs qu’ils n’étaient pas habitués à voir. Sara avait proposé qu’ils restent sur la touche, ce à quoi Kara s’était fermement opposée et Oliver avait dit d’un ton qui ne souffrait aucune réplique qu’ils seraient prêts.

Ils décidèrent de s’entraîner contre Kara, tous en costume, pour à la fois avoir une idée de ce que les humains allaient affronter, et pour permettre au nouveau couple de s’habituer à se battre dans un monde coloré.


	4. Chapter 4

Ces trois derniers jours avaient été très éprouvants pour Oliver. Il avait d’abord découvert l’existence des extraterrestres et s’était joint aux Team Flash et Legends pour les combattre. Il avait rencontré son âme sœur, qui était également une extraterrestre qui en plus venait d’un autre univers. Il avait dû combattre Dig, Théa et Sara alors qu’ils étaient sous l’influence des Dominators. Il s’était fait enlever et avait vécu dans une réalité parallèle qui avait joué avec son esprit et ses regrets les plus profonds. Il avait vu ses parents et avait dû leur dire au revoir. Il avait persuadé Barry de ne pas se sacrifier et avait combattu les extraterrestres à ses côtés. Il était tombé du toit et Kara l’avait rattrapé de justesse _en volant_ à son secours. La Présidente les avait tous reconnus comme des héros, y compris lui, qui avait toujours été considéré comme un criminel par sa propre ville.

Et il avait dû faire face à tout cela en s’habituant aux couleurs.

Oliver les avait déjà vues quand il était enfant mais n’en gardait qu’un souvenir fugace. Il avait oublié combien elles rendaient tout ce qui l’entourait plus réel, plus défini, plus vivant. Il avait pris le temps de réapprendre leurs noms avec Kara, et pour la première fois depuis des années, il s’était rappelé des yeux verts d’Hanna qui, dans sa mémoire, étaient devenus gris au fil du temps. Il n’avait pas dit à Kara que c’était une redécouverte pour lui, d’une part parce que tout lui semblait nouveau, et d’autre part parce qu’il avait gardé ce secret depuis tellement longtemps qu’il se sentait incapable d’en parler. Les quelques personnes qui avaient été au courant étaient morts maintenant et la presse n’avait jamais su pour Hanna.

Il était exténué après ces trois jours intenses mais Kara allait repartir dans son univers et il voulait passer un peu de temps avec elle avant de lui dire au revoir pour quelques jours. Il l’avait donc invitée à dîner et se trouvait maintenant dans sa chambre d’hôtel en train d’enfiler le costume qu’il avait pris au cas où Maire Queen aurait dû apparaître. Il se battait avec sa cravate lorsqu’on toqua à la porte.

-Tu n’as pas de raison d’être nerveux, dit Felicity en le rejoignant.

Avec une petite tape sur ses mains, elle prit la relève pour nouer sa cravate correctement. Oliver soupira. Kara répondait à toutes ses espérances. C’était une combattante, elle saurait se défendre de toute menace. Elle avait une âme pure, toujours prête à aider et à soutenir ses amis quoi qu’il en soit. Elle était un vrai rayon de soleil et il ne savait pas comment il pouvait la mériter. Il espérait que sa noirceur ne la ferait pas fuir. Que son passé ne lui ferait pas perdre son âme sœur. Felicity avait tort, il avait toutes les raisons de s’inquiéter.

-Elle t’adore déjà et elle sait que tu es Green Arrow. Tu n’as pas de secret à lui cacher.

-Je sais, mais c’est notre premier rendez-vous, j’ai le droit d’être nerveux non ? répondit-il avec un sourire forcé.

Il n’avait pas le cœur à lui déballer ce qu’il avait sur la conscience, sachant qu’elle ferait tout pour le convaincre du contraire, comme toujours. Il n’avait de toute façon aucune intention de dévoiler ses sombres secrets ce soir, il ne gâcherait pas leur premier rendez-vous avec des histoires sordides. Il lui révélerait la vérité sur lui plus tard.

-Allez, va la retrouver et passe une bonne soirée.

Il enfila sa veste, se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir et remercia Felicity avant de partir à moto.

…

La crise était terminée, les aliens renvoyés d’où ils venaient. Il y avait eu des tensions entre les différents héros, surtout lorsqu’ils avaient appris que Barry avait tenté de changer le passé. Kara lui avait tout de suite offert son soutien, il était son seul ami ici et elle comprenait la douleur d’avoir perdu un être cher. Elle ne pouvait même pas imaginer l’agonie d’avoir la capacité de changer les choses mais de devoir s’en empêcher. Elle avait eu chaud au cœur lorsqu’Oliver l’avait défendu contre tout le monde. Il l’avait soutenu et n’avait pas abandonné son ami.

Lorsqu’Oliver s’était fait enlever, elle était restée confiante, bien que plus déterminée que jamais. Elle voyait toujours les couleurs donc il était encore en vie ce qui signifiait qu’elle pouvait le sauver. Et ils l’avaient fait, avec l’aide de son équipe à Star City. Elle ne leur avait pas révélé le lien qui les unissait, c’était à Oliver de choisir qui dans sa vie serait au courant, et elle avait été heureuse d’être finalement acceptée, malgré un début difficile avec… René ? Elle avait rencontré trop de personnes en deux jours pour se rappeler de tous leurs noms.

Après la petite fête en célébration de leur victoire, Oliver l’avait prise à part et l’avait invitée à dîner. Elle avait trouvé sa nervosité adorable, il n’y avait aucune chance qu’elle refuse, elle brûlait d’en apprendre plus sur lui et de passer du temps avec lui, sans menace alien planant au-dessus de leurs têtes. Elle avait accepté avec un grand sourire et il lui avait indiqué l’adresse du restaurant où il allait réserver.

Après un shopping express et une remise en beauté chez Iris, Cisco lui avait ouvert un portail dans une petite rue près du restaurant. Kara avait hâte de retrouver Oliver. Elle n’était pas très à l’aise dans sa robe de soirée prune qui lui arrivait jusqu’à mi-mollet, elle n’avait pas l’habitude de porter des vêtements aussi classes, mais Iris lui avait assuré qu’elle était superbe et que le restaurant qu’Oliver avait choisi était vraiment haut de gamme. Elle l’avait accompagnée dans son shopping, ce dont Kara lui était reconnaissante, car elle n’aurait pas su où se rendre ni quoi acheter. Elle n’avait pas compris pourquoi il l’amenait dans un restaurant si huppé, un petit établissement chaleureux aurait fait l’affaire et Iris s’était contentée de lui dire qu’il lui expliquerait lui-même.

Elle aperçut Oliver au bout de la rue alors qu’il retirait son casque. Il était venu à _moto_. Son sex-appeal venait d’atteindre des sommets encore inexplorés et elle se sentit rougir, son cœur battant à mille à l’heure. Il la rejoignit à la porte du restaurant où elle s’était figée et il lui prit la main en lui disant qu’elle était très belle. Il n’avait rien à lui envier, il était magnifique dans son costume bleu marine, sa cravate turquoise faisant ressortir ses yeux bleus ombrés de désir. Maintenant qu’elle pouvait reconnaître les couleurs, elle s’en donnait à cœur joie. Alors qu’ils entraient dans le restaurant, elle prenait conscience qu’un nouveau chapitre de sa vie s’écrivait. Après la folie des derniers jours, ils allaient enfin se poser ensemble et se découvrir.

Son âme sœur à ses côtés, elle était sereine, et heureuse. De belles choses s’annonçaient.


	5. Chapter 5

L'ambiance du restaurant était tamisée, les tables très espacées créant un semblant d'intimité. Un tapis bordeaux luxueux couvrait tous les bruits de pas et de chaises et des bougies étaient installées sur toutes les tables. C'était vraiment romantique. Elle regardait tout avec de grands yeux, n'ayant jamais rien vu d'aussi beau. La lumière des bougies se reflétait sur les surfaces, créant des nuances différentes de chaque couleur au-delà de tout ce qu'elle aurait pu imaginer.

Émerveillée, elle prit place à table alors qu'Oliver lui tirait sa chaise en parfait gentleman et un serveur leur présenta leurs menus. Aucun prix n'était indiqué sur le sien et elle réalisa qu'il allait devoir tout payer et qu'elle risquait de choisir quelque chose de trop cher sans le savoir. Elle n'était pas sûre d'aimer ça. Il dût remarquer son inconfort car il lui demanda s'il y avait un problème.

-Je peux te demander, pourquoi tout ça ?

-Pour te faire plaisir, répondit-il simplement.

-Oui mais… ça va te coûter une _fortune_ et je ne peux même pas participer, je n'ai pas d'argent ici, et vraiment, ce n'était pas la peine, tu n'as pas besoin de chercher à m'impressionner ou…

Il leva la main pour l'arrêter, la flamme des bougies créant des reflets dansants sur sa paume.

-Je veux juste t'offrir une belle soirée.

Avec un sourire, Kara décida de ne pas insister. S'il l'avait invitée ici, c'est qu'il en avait les moyens et il voulait apparemment juste lui faire plaisir. Elle reporta son attention sur le menu, espérant qu'ils serviraient une dose suffisante pour elle. Sinon, elle complèterait son repas avec un dessert bien calorique. Ou trois. Oliver l'interrompit dans ses pensées.

-Tu peux manger n'importe quelle nourriture ?

Il dut lire l'incompréhension sur son visage car il ajouta :

-Tu n'as pas un régime spécial ou des aliments que tu dois éviter ? Comme tu es extraterrestre ?

Il avait murmuré la dernière question pour être sûr que personne d'autre ne l'entende. Sa poitrine se gonfla à nouveau de bonheur car elle ne décelait aucun jugement, peur ou haine envers sa nature. Il l'acceptait sans hésitation et il n'avait jusque-là fait preuve d'aucun préjugé à ce sujet.

-Non, je peux manger toute nourriture humaine. Par contre, je dois manger à peu près trois fois plus que vous.

-Un peu comme Barry, dit-il avec un petit sourire. Donc tu as déjà mangé… sur Terre ? Tu veux des conseils ?

Kara marqua un temps d'arrêt. Il ne savait pas. Il croyait qu'elle habitait sur sa planète. Ils avaient à peine eu le temps de discuter, entre son enlèvement, l'entraînement et les combats. Il ne savait encore rien d'elle et de sa vie. Elle allait devoir lui expliquer ce qui était arrivé à Krypton, à son peuple, à sa famille. Elle n'en parlait que rarement et mettre des mots dessus était toujours difficile.

-J'habite sur Terre.

-Alors rien de tout ça n'est nouveau pour toi. J'avais l'impression…

-C'est les couleurs, dit-elle. Le monde est complètement différent, comme s'il avait été magnifié.

-C'est vrai, tout semble plus défini et vivant. J'aime particulièrement la manière dont tu rougis.

Le rouge lui monta aux joues et elle lâcha un petit rire. Il était vraiment charmeur. Elle n'avait que rarement été en rendez-vous et à chaque fois, elle arrêtait tout avant que ça ne devienne sérieux. Elle n'avait jamais réussi à ouvrir son cœur à quelqu'un en sachant qu'il la quitterait pour son âme sœur. Elle n'avait donc pas l'habitude de cette danse à laquelle s'adonnaient les couples, mais Oliver semblait être à l'aise.

Ils passèrent commande et continuèrent à discuter. Après cette soirée, elle allait devoir retourner dans son univers et ils ne savaient pas quand ils se reverraient. Si ça ne tenait qu'à elle, elle resterait ici avec lui et ils construiraient une vie ensemble. Mais rien n'était jamais si simple. National City avait besoin d'elle. Et elle ne pouvait pas juste abandonner Alex, Winn et tous ses amis. C'était la même chose pour Oliver, des gens comptaient sur lui et il avait une famille ici. Le futur était incertain mais ils avaient ce soir et en profiteraient au maximum.

-Alors, tu as toujours vécu sur Terre ? demanda-t-il. Ou tu voyages sur différentes planètes ?

Elle devait lui parler de cette partie de son passé qui la définissait. Même si c'était toujours douloureux.

-Ça va faire treize ans que je suis là. Que mon vaisseau s'est écrasé sur Terre.

-Quoi ? Tu es coincée ? Personne ne peut t'aider à le reconstruire ou… Barry et son équipe pourraient t'aider.

Son inquiétude et sa volonté de l'aider la touchèrent mais elle ne le laissa pas aller plus loin.

-Non. Ma planète a explosé. J'avais douze ans et pour me sauver, mes parents m'ont envoyée sur Terre avec la promesse de prendre soin de mon cousin. Il est le seul survivant, il n'y a plus que nous deux maintenant.

Il lui prit la main et lui adressa un regard empreint de compassion.

-Je ne peux pas imaginer…

-Ça va maintenant, dit-elle pour le rassurer. J'ai appris à vivre avec.

-Mais la douleur de les avoir perdus est toujours là.

Elle lut une compréhension sur son visage qu'elle n'avait vu chez personne. Lui aussi avait vécu une perte dont il ne s'était pas remis. Il savait ce que c'était.

-Je suis désolé que ça te soit arrivé, ajouta-t-il. Est-ce que tu es heureuse sur Terre ?

-Oui. C'est mon nouveau chez moi. J'ai une famille et des amis que je n'échangerais pour rien au monde.

Il hocha la tête et lui lâcha la main. Son contact lui manqua directement. Elle se sentit rougir mais il ne fit aucune remarque dessus.

-Une famille ? Tu parles de ton cousin ? demanda-t-il avant d'avaler une bouchée de son plat.

L'histoire allait être longue mais c'était la première fois qu'elle pouvait tout raconter sans rien cacher et elle s'en délectait. Oliver l'écoutait attentivement et posait des questions ici et là, sans jamais l'interrompre. Elle passait un bon moment et le repas était en plus délicieux. Ils avaient commandé pour elle une double ration sous l'œil surpris du serveur. Oliver lui avait dit qu'ils ne poseraient pas de question et que de toute façon, dans un restaurant comme celui-ci, le client était roi, elle pouvait commander autant de plats qu'elle voulait.

-J'ai hâte de rencontrer ta famille, dit-elle pour en apprendre un peu plus sur lui.

-C'est déjà fait, répondit-il avec un sourire affectueux. Théa. Felicity et Diggle. C'est ma famille. Il y a quelques autres personnes à Star City bien sûr, mais eux ce sont les plus importants.

-J'espère que j'ai fait bonne impression alors.

-Tu nous as aidés à sauver le monde contre des extraterrestres, je pense que ça te fait un bon point !

Elleosa lui poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

-Et tes parents ?

Perdant son sourire, il baissa les yeux sur son assiette à moitié vide.

-Ils ne sont plus là.

-Je suis désolée.

Elle connaissait cette douleur, elle n'était jamais vraiment loin. Elle le vit débattre avec lui-même et elle lui laissa le temps de choisir ses mots. Lorsqu'il plongea à nouveau son regard dans le sien, elle y lut de la tristesse, de l'appréhension, mais surtout une détermination sans faille. Ce qu'il allait lui dire était important.

-Kara, avant qu'on aille plus loin, je voudrais que tu saches que j'ai un lourd passé. Je ne t'en voudrai pas si tu décides que c'est trop pour toi ou que tu ne peux pas aimer quelqu'un comme moi.

Sans hésiter, elle posa une main sur la sienne et il tressaillit. Qu'il pense une chose pareille lui paraissait invraisemblable.

-Quel que soit ton passé, l'homme que j'ai devant moi mérite d'être aimé.

Il retourna sa main dans la sienne pour lui rendre son étreinte.

-Je ne veux pas que tu croies que je te cache des choses. Mais pour ce soir, j'aimerais qu'on discute de sujets légers et qu'on apprenne à se connaître, Kara Zor-El.

Elle lui fit un sourire resplendissant. Il avait retenu son nom. Celui que peu de gens connaissaient. Celui qui lui était le plus cher.

Même s'il avait réveillé sa curiosité, elle ne lui poserait pas de questions sur son passé apparemment sombre. Elle non plus ne s'était pas éternisée sur la destruction de sa planète, sur ses difficultés à s'adapter à sa nouvelle vie sur Terre, sur son désespoir à l'idée de ne jamais rencontrer son âme sœur. Oliver avait raison, ils n'aborderaient les sujets difficiles que quand ils se connaîtront mieux.

Elle reprit sa fourchette et demanda d'un ton léger :

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais en dehors de tes activités nocturnes ?

-Je suis le maire de Star City, dit-il simplement.

Elle s'étrangla sur un morceau de poulet. Il était le maire. Le maire. Il s'occupait de sa ville de jour comme de nuit. Cela expliquait aussi l'extravagance de ce soir, elle supposait qu'il ne pouvait pas juste aller dans n'importe quel restaurant.

Kara avala de grandes gorgées d'eau alors qu'il lui faisait un grand sourire, dévoilant des fossettes jusqu'alors insoupçonnées. Elle n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi beau.


	6. Chapter 6

Après le dîner, ils se promenèrent en ville, main dans la main. Son cœur débordait de joie, Oliver dépassait tous ses rêves de petite fille. Il était prévenant, chaleureux, intelligent, il était un combattant et un héros. Il était également réservé et ses yeux bleus reflétaient une peine et un passé douloureux dont il ne lui avait pas encore parlé. Elle ne lui en voulait pas pour ça, il le ferait quand il serait prêt, comme elle qui ne s’était pas attardée sur la perte de Krypton et tout ce que ça représentait pour elle.

Ils marchaient dans les rues presque désertes, discutant peu, profitant de la présence de l’autre et du calme qui les entourait. Elle allait retourner dans son univers et lui dans sa ville, et ils avaient prévu de se revoir dans trois jours pour une soirée sur sa Terre à elle dans un restaurant de son choix cette fois.

Ils s’arrêtèrent finalement dans une ruelle déserte, ce qui aurait pu être inquiétant s’il n’était pas Green Arrow et elle Supergirl. Il lui prit les deux mains pour qu’elle se retrouve face à lui et il lui adressa un petit sourire. Elle ne savait pas si un jour elle s’habituerait à sa beauté.

-J’ai passé une très belle soirée, dit-il.

-Moi aussi.

Elle ne voulait pas y mettre fin, mais la prolonger à l’infini. Le temps sembla se figer lorsque le visage d’Oliver s’approcha du sien. Il allait l’embrasser. Est-ce qu’elle voulait qu’il l’embrasse ? Oui. Sentir ses lèvres contre les siennes. Unir leurs souffles pendant quelques instants infinis.

Non.

C’était trop. Trop tôt, trop vite, trop de sentiments inconnus qui débordaient de son cœur.

Oliver n’était plus qu’à un cheveu de son visage, son sourire doux et ses yeux chaleureux faisant taire toutes ses craintes. Bien sûr qu’elle voulait l’embrasser.

Son cœur s’emballa alors qu’il déposait un léger baiser sur sa joue, juste au coin de ses lèvres, créant une vague de chaleur qu’elle ressentit jusqu’au bout des doigts. Il recula doucement, inconscient du feu qu’il avait allumé en elle.

-Bonne nuit Kara.

Elle lui lâcha les mains à regrets, sortant l’extrapolateur de sa poche, encore fébrile du presque baiser qu’il lui avait offert. Lorsqu’elle l’activerait, elle retournerait dans son appartement, laissant Oliver dans un autre monde. Il l’y rejoindrait, dans trois jours. Une éternité.

-Ça va passer vite, dit Oliver comme s’il pouvait lire dans ses pensées. Et en cas de besoin, tu sais où me trouver.

C’était vrai, même s’ils habitaient dans des univers différents, elle n’avait qu’à activer ce petit appareil pour le rejoindre. Et Cisco travaillait déjà à la création d’un téléphone interunivers pour eux. La distance ne lui semblait plus si imposante.

-À bientôt Oliver, dit-elle en prenant son courage à deux mains.

Elle se retourna et activa l’extrapolateur, créant un tourbillon qu’elle admira quelques secondes. Ce qui n’avait été qu’un dégradé de gris était en fait un mélange de bleus et de blancs qui se mêlaient et démêlaient dans un spectacle captivant. Elle réalisa qu’elle allait découvrir son appartement, sa famille, ses amis, en couleurs. _En couleurs_. Désormais impatiente, elle adressa un dernier sourire en direction de son âme sœur et traversa le portail.

…

À force de faire les cent pas, elle allait creuser un trou dans le sol de la salle de contrôle du DEO. Ce qui n’aurait pour effet que de la faire tomber d’un étage. Alex soupira de frustration sans pour autant s’arrêter. Elle ne tenait plus en place depuis que Kara était partie trois jours plus tôt. Sur une autre Terre. Là où elle n’avait aucun moyen de la contacter ni de la rejoindre. Elle n’avait eu droit qu’à un simple sms : _Urgence sur la Terre de Barry. Je reviens dans quelques jours._ Elle aurait pu au moins prendre le temps de l’appeler et Alex l’aurait accompagnée. À chaque heure qui passait, sa colère contre Kara augmentait et son inquiétude aussi. Elle était peut-être blessée là-bas, ou pire, et elle n’en savait rien.

Alex s’arrêta et se frotta l’arête du nez, essayant de se convaincre que tout allait bien, elle était Supergirl, et si vraiment il y avait un souci, elle aurait demandé des renforts ou Barry serait venu les prévenir. Sauf qu’elle ne connaissait même pas ce Barry, Winn lui avait dit qu’il était de confiance, mais ce n’était pas une assurance suffisante pour elle.

Elle allait s’arracher les cheveux.

Elle reprit sa route sous les regards exaspérés de ses collègues. Ils étaient peu nombreux, il était presque une heure du matin, c’était seulement l’équipe de nuit qui surveillait la ville, prêts à lancer l’alerte en cas de problème. Alex se sentait incapable de rentrer chez elle pour dormir, l’esprit trop inquiet pour sa sœur.

Soudain, un tourbillon bleu se forma dans le fond de la salle et Kara en sortit, _en robe de soirée_. Elle allait la tuer. Mais avant ça, elle devait la protéger. Personne n’avait encore remarqué son apparition, tous concentrés sur leurs écrans, ce qui n’allait pas durer. Elle attrapa sa sœur par le bras et la conduisit brusquement dans un bureau vide, fermant la porte derrière elles.

-Mais ça va pas la tête ? Tu peux pas venir ici comme ça, ils pourraient te reconnaître !

-Cisco a dû se tromper en mettant les coordonnées, je devais atterrir chez moi…

Kara s’interrompit lorsqu’elle posa le regard sur elle, émerveillée, comme si elle la voyait pour la première fois et qu’elle était la chose la plus belle qu’elle ait jamais vue. Elle porta la main à la bouche, comme pour retenir son choc et sa joie, et ses yeux brillèrent de larmes contenues. Son cœur se serra, elle ne comprenait pas ce qui la mettait dans cet état. De sa main libre, Kara prit une mèche de ses cheveux entre ses doigts, l’observant avec un grand sourire, et Alex la laissa faire, se demandant ce qui était arrivé à sa sœur pour qu’elle soit si heureuse de la revoir.

-Kara ?

Sa voix la fit réagir et elle la prit dans ses bras en lui disant qu’elle était magnifique. Elle comprit enfin ce qu’était en train de vivre Kara. Elle voyait les couleurs. Son monde venait de changer, de s’illuminer. Et pour Kara, plus que pour n’importe quel humain, cela signifiait que sa perception des choses était complètement nouvelle. Elle lâcha un petit rire dans son cou.

-Tu l’as enfin rencontré ?

-Oui. Oui et il est parfait !

Alex recula et laissa sa sœur l’observer. Elle savait exactement ce qu’elle ressentait. Après avoir rencontré Maggie, elle aussi avait été émerveillée par ce monde si coloré et plein de vie. Tout le monde passait par là et personne ne restait indifférent au changement.

Kara portait une robe prune très classe, qu’elle était sûre de n’avoir jamais vue dans son dressing. Elle avait pris le temps de faire du _shopping_ sur une autre Terre alors qu’elle se faisait un sang d’encre. Mais la leçon de morale attendrait. Ce soir, elles allaient célébrer la nouvelle et elle voulait tout savoir sur la personne qui lui faisait voir les couleurs.

-Comment il s’appelle ?

-Oliver, dit-elle d’un ton rêveur.

Sa sœur était sous le charme. Elle espérait pour lui qu’il se montrerait à la hauteur. Il aurait affaire à elle sinon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oliver arrive sur la Terre 38 dans le prochain chapitre (et rien ne va se passer comme prévu). Qui est-ce que vous voudriez qu’il rencontre ?


	7. Chapter 7

Oliver jeta un dernier coup d’œil dans le miroir avant de pointer devant lui la télécommande que Cisco lui avait donnée et qui avait un nom trop scientifique pour qu’il le retienne. En appuyant sur le bouton, il ferait apparaître une sorte de nuage qui le conduirait sur la Terre de Kara. Il avait encore du mal à se faire à cette idée. Il avait trouvé son âme sœur et en plus d’être une extraterrestre, elle habitait dans un autre univers. Un léger sourire aux lèvres, impatient de la retrouver, il l’actionna et traversa le portail.

Il perdit immédiatement son sourire. Il n’avait pas atterri dans un appartement mais dans un centre d’opérations. Il devait faire demi-tour immédiatement. Il n’eut pas le temps d’appuyer sur la télécommande pour faire réapparaître le nuage qui s’était refermé derrière lui, un homme braquait déjà son arme sur lui. Il leva les mains et posa les yeux sur la menace.

-Si tu fais un geste pour actionner ton appareil, je tire.

D’autres agents avaient suivi son exemple et le menaçaient également de leurs armes. Il allait tuer Cisco. Il était censé avoir enregistré les coordonnées de l’appartement de Kara, pas d’une sorte d’armée. Il tourna la tête vers l’agent qui avait parlé à sa droite et remarqua du coin de l’œil qu’il était presque dos au mur, personne ne pourrait le menacer par derrière. C’était sa chance. Il allait sortir de là sans se faire tirer dessus.

-C’est un malentendu, dit-il posément. Je suis arrivé au mauvais endroit, si j’appuie sur ce bouton je peux repartir.

-Pas un geste, reprit une femme aux cheveux bruns coupés courts qui s’était approchée juste en face de lui, arme au poing. Dawson, prends lui son appareil.

L’homme à sa droite approcha, son arme pointée sur le torse d’Oliver, le doigt sur la gâchette. Il tendit la main et l’archer fit mine de céder. Au lieu de lui donner l’appareil, il lui tordit le poignet et s’empara de son pistolet. De son autre bras, il lui enserra le cou avant de poser l’arme contre sa tempe. L’agent tenta de se libérer mais abandonna vite la bataille, ne faisant pas le poids contre la force brute d’Oliver.

-Personne ne bouge, gronda-t-il, utilisant l’homme comme bouclier.

Les agents qui s’étaient approchés de quelques pas s’arrêtèrent. Ils ne voulaient pas perdre l’un de leurs collègues. La brune qui devait être le chef était au premier rang et si les regards pouvaient tuer, Oliver serait déjà au sol. Il soupira. Ce n’était vraiment pas la soirée qu’il avait prévue. Il allait actionner le mécanisme et s’enfuir maintenant qu’ils n’oseraient pas tirer mais il se rendit compte avec horreur qu’il l’avait perdu pendant la bataille. Les choses venaient de se compliquer.

-Tu cherches ça ? demanda la brune, l’appareil en main.

Oliver continua à jouer la carte de l’honnêteté, même s’il risquait d’être pris pour un fou.

-Ce n’est pas ce que vous pensez, je ne vais pas actionner une bombe, c’est juste…

-Un extrapolateur interdimensionnel, je sais. Je ne te laisserai pas repartir avant de savoir pourquoi tu t’es introduit ici.

Oliver resta sans voix. Elle savait ce que c’était. Dire la vérité était la meilleure stratégie.

-Une erreur de destination. J’ai voulu repartir directement mais je n’ai pas eu le temps.

-Relâche cet agent et on en discutera tranquillement.

Oliver ne voulait vraiment pas passer sa soirée en cellule. S’il laissait partir son otage, ils allaient l’interroger pendant des heures avant de peut-être le laisser repartir. S’il faisait encore un peu pression, il y avait une chance qu’elle cède.

-On fait un échange. Votre agent pour mon appareil.

Elle secoua la tête.

-Je ne peux pas te laisser quitter un bâtiment fédéral sans savoir ce que tu y faisais. Je vais baisser mon arme et on va discuter tranquillement d’accord ?

Elle s’exécuta et d’un geste de la main, la plupart des agents l’imitèrent. Trois gardèrent leurs armes braquées sur lui. Oliver raffermit sa prise sur son pistolet. Il libèrerait l’agent uniquement quand il n’y aurait plus aucun risque qu’il se fasse tirer dessus.

-Qui es-tu et pourquoi es-tu venu ici ? demanda l’agent pour lui montrer qu’elle était prête à l’écouter.

Il ne lui donnerait pas son nom, si un autre Oliver Queen existait sur cette Terre, il lui causerait de gros problèmes. Il ne répondit qu’à une moitié de la question :

-Je vous l’ai dit, c’était une erreur de destination. Qui êtes-vous ?

-Agent Danvers.

Elle continua de parler mais Oliver n’écouta pas. Danvers. Comme Kara. Elle savait ce qu’était l’extrapolateur interdimensionnel, elle avait employé le terme exact de Cisco. Il devait être sur la bonne Terre. Kara lui avait parlé de sa sœur qui travaillait pour une agence gouvernementale. Il avait dû atterrir dans leurs quartiers généraux. Il devait s’en assurer.

-Appelez Supergirl.

-Je n’ai pas d’ordres à recevoir de toi. Relâche mon agent et on en reparlera.

Elle s’était mise sur la défensive, certainement par crainte pour sa sœur. Malgré ça, il retint difficilement un soupir de soulagement. Il était bien sur la Terre de Kara, si vraiment la situation s’empirait, il n’aurait qu’à exiger de voir Supergirl et elle le sortirait de là. Avant d’avoir recours à cette solution, il devait tenter de faire comprendre à l’agent Danvers qui il était sans dévoiler à tout le monde qu’il était l’âme sœur de Kara, de Supergirl. Ça ne fonctionnerait que si elle avait parlé de lui à sa sœur.

-Alex Danvers ? demanda-t-il.

Il eut confirmation de son identité à son air surpris et son arme qu’elle releva de quelques centimètres.

-Je suis Oliver. Je suis venu pour un rendez-vous.

Elle écarquilla les yeux, comprenant enfin qui il était.

-Baissez tous vos armes ! C’est un invité de Supergirl.

Dès qu’il s’exécutèrent, Oliver lâcha sa prise de l’agent qui se retourna pour lui donner un coup de poing qu’il évita aisément. Il leva les mains en signe de bonne foi mais l’homme était en colère et tenta à nouveau de le frapper. Oliver allait lui donner un coup de crosse de son arme pour l’assommer mais l’agent fut retenu par Danvers. Soudain, les couleurs autour de lui se firent plus éclatantes et Kara apparut par le balcon et se rua devant lui, se posant en bouclier entre les agents et lui.

Comment elle avait su qu’il avait eu besoin d’elle était un mystère mais tout son corps se détendit en la voyant. Il n’y avait plus de danger.


	8. Chapter 8

Kara passa la main sur sa robe bleu marine, effaçant des plis invisibles. Oliver allait arriver d’une minute à l’autre pour leur rendez-vous. Elle allait l’amener dans son restaurant italien favori, où la nourriture était délicieuse et où personne ne commentait son appétit vorace. Elle avait fait plusieurs fois le tour de son appartement, s’assurant que tout était bien rangé, et avait essayé de s’asseoir devant la télévision, mais elle n’avait pas supporté de rester immobile, trop excitée et nerveuse à l’idée de revoir Oliver. Son âme sœur.

Cela faisait trois jours et elle n’arrivait toujours pas à y croire. Lorsqu’elle avait découvert les couleurs de son appartement, elle avait fondu en larmes. Il était parfait. Kal l’avait aidée à le choisir et à le décorer et lui avait assuré qu’il représentait son caractère. Elle ne s’était jamais rendue compte de combien son cousin la connaissait. Il y avait quelques couleurs qui dénotaient, comme la cafetière violette qu’elle avait vite remplacée et la multitude de coussins sur son canapé qui n’étaient vraiment pas assortis, mais elle l’adorait comme ça.

Elle avait hâte de revoir Oliver et de passer du temps avec lui. Elle espérait qu’ils auraient un avenir ensemble malgré le fait qu’ils venaient littéralement d’univers différents. Certaines âmes sœurs restaient simplement amis, surtout quand ils se rencontraient tard dans leur vie et avaient construit une famille, mais ce n’était pas ce qu’elle voulait avec Oliver. Elle voulait qu’il fasse entièrement partie de sa vie.

Kara vérifiait à nouveau le contenu de son sac lorsque son téléphone sonna. Un message de Winn. Il savait qu’elle allait passer la soirée avec Oliver et s’il la contactait, c’était qu’il y avait une urgence pour Supergirl. Pour la première fois, elle hésita avant d’ouvrir le message. Sa soirée allait être gâchée. Elle savait qu’Oliver comprendrait, il avait les mêmes obligations qu’elle et même plus, vu qu’il était aussi maire. Pendant un instant, elle s’imagina être égoïste et l’ignorer. Mais ce n’était pas elle. Elle n’ignorerait jamais ses amis ni ses responsabilités.

_Intrusion au DEO. Apparu d’un portail d’un autre univers. On aura peut-être besoin de Supergirl._

Kara regarda l’heure. Oliver aurait dû arriver 5 minutes plus tôt et quelqu’un venait d’apparaître au DEO. Ça ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence. C’était lui. Elle se traita mentalement d’idiote. Elle aussi était arrivée dans l’agence par erreur en utilisant l’extrapolateur réglé par Cisco et elle n’avait pas pensé à lui signaler le problème. Elle se rua dans sa chambre et enfila son costume en un temps record, même pour elle. Personne au DEO ne savait qui était Oliver. Ils allaient le menacer et il y avait peu de chances qu’il se laisse faire, surtout s’il ignorait où il se trouvait. Et Oliver était désarmé.

Elle se jeta par la fenêtre sans prendre la peine de la fermer derrière elle. Elle n’avait pas le temps. Son âme sœur était en danger.

À quelques mètres du DEO, elle utilisa sa vision à rayons X et vit que les agents étaient tous tournés vers un homme qui en tenait un otage. Ce dernier réussit à se libérer et tenta de frapper Oliver. Car ça ne pouvait être que lui, elle en était certaine. Le cœur battant, elle accéléra et s’interposa entre lui et les agents.

-Stop ! Personne ne le touche.

Les couleurs autour d’elle étaient plus éclatantes, comme si un voile venait de se lever. Elle n’avait pas le temps de s’y attarder, elle devait calmer la situation. L’agent qui avait attaqué Oliver lui lança un regard noir par-dessus son épaule et se dégagea de la prise d’Alex. Si elle l’avait retenu, c’est qu’ils avaient dû comprendre qu’Oliver n’était pas un ennemi. Il s’avança à sa hauteur et lui frôla légèrement le bras dans un geste rassurant.

-Tout va bien, dit-il, c’était un malentendu. Agent Dawson, toutes mes excuses de vous avoir utilisé comme bouclier.

-Si vous n’aviez rien à vous reprocher, vous auriez pu simplement nous donner l’appareil et on aurait discuté calmement, rétorqua-t-il.

-J’ignorais où je me trouvais, et il s’agit de mon seul moyen de rentrer chez moi. Je n’allais pas l’abandonner à des personnes qui m’accueillent avec des armes braquées sur moi.

Kara s’étrangla. Ils l’avaient menacé de leurs armes alors qu’il n’était pas armé. Oliver pouvait se défendre mais cette soirée aurait pu très mal tourner. L’agent finit par accepter ses excuses et rejoignit son poste. Elle observa Oliver de la tête aux pieds. Sa chemise blanche était froissée mais à part ça, il ne semblait garder aucune marque du combat. Elle ne put s’empêcher de le trouver beau, même si elle était encore inquiète.

-Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, j’ai gardé la situation sous contrôle, celui qui a le plus pris c’est Dawson et je l’ai à peine étranglé.

-Sous contrôle ? s’étonna Alex. J’allais te tirer dessus.

Kara fit volte-face et lança un regard noir à sa sœur.

-Tu allais faire quoi ?

Oliver lui tint le coude pour la calmer.

-Quelqu’un s’est introduit dans le DEO, tu connais le protocole, répondit-elle.

-Oui, mais c’est mon…

Oliver l’interrompit :

-Il n’y a pas de soucis, je comprends. Agent Danvers, j’aurais aimé qu’on se rencontre dans d’autres circonstances.

Il lui tendit la main et elle la serra sans hésiter.

-Tu peux m’appeler Alex. Tu fais partie de la famille maintenant.

Kara se rendit alors compte de l’importance du moment. Sa sœur venait d’accepter Oliver. Winn approchait, un sourire hésitant aux lèvres. Son âme sœur rencontrait sa famille de cœur. Ce n’était pas prévu, ils étaient censés se découvrir et partager une soirée tranquille à deux mais elle était complètement extatique à l’idée qu’il les rencontre.

Alex et Oliver échangeaient de nouvelles excuses par rapport à son arrivée fracassante et vu ce qu’elle entendait, elle avait hâte de regarder les vidéos de l’altercation, ça promettait d’être fascinant. Elle se refocalisa sur le moment présent et prit le bras de Winn qui venait de les rejoindre. Elle le présenta à Oliver avec un grand sourire, le cœur débordant de joie.

-Enchanté, dit-il en lui serrant la main. Kara m’a beaucoup parlé de toi.

Il était aimable mais ses paroles semblaient calculées, comme s’il craignait de dire quelque chose qu’il ne devrait pas. Il n’arrêtait pas de serrer et desserrer la main gauche comme pour évacuer son stress. Elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieure et bien sûr Alex remarqua son inconfort et l’interrogea des yeux. Kara se contenta de hausser les épaules, elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire, ils s’étaient tous retrouvés dans cette situation sans le vouloir. Elle ne pensait pas que rencontrer sa famille dérangerait Oliver, mais il semblait sur les nerfs, prêt à bondir à tout moment, pas du tout aussi à l’aise que quand elle l’avait vu sur sa Terre.

-Quoi ? Vous vous êtes vus une fois et elle t’a parlé de moi ? Kara, je suis honoré, dit Winn d’un ton taquin.

-Oui, c’est toi qui lui as créé son costume, non ?

-Il a dû s’y prendre à plusieurs fois avant de trouver la combinaison idéale, dit Alex.

-Les couleurs sont très bien choisies, le complimenta-t-il.

Un silence gêné s’installa sur le groupe. Kara savait que c’était de sa faute. Parler des couleurs autour d’elle avait toujours été un tabou, tous ses amis le savaient et évitaient le sujet comme la peste. Ça faisait à peine quelques jours qu’elle pouvait les voir et ils ne s’étaient pas encore habitués à pouvoir parler du sujet librement. Et bien sûr Oliver n’en savait rien. Il avait l’air confus et prêt à s’excuser pour avoir dit quelque chose qu’il ne fallait pas, mais Winn rompit le silence avec bonne humeur.

-Super, tu me complimentes sur la seule chose à laquelle je n’ai pas contribué !

-Il voit toujours en noir et blanc, expliqua Alex.

-La cape est superbe aussi, tenta-t-il de se rattraper.

Winn leva les yeux au ciel et Kara lâcha un petit rire.

-Il ne voulait pas en mettre à la base, mais ça m’aide à me diriger quand je vole.

Elle avait chaud au cœur, Winn était déjà prêt à plaisanter avec son âme sœur, ce qui voulait dire qu’il l’acceptait quoi qu’il en soit, et Oliver faisait un effort pour être aimable avec ses amis, même si elle connaissait sa difficulté à faire confiance à de nouvelles personnes.

-Tu en as une aussi ? De cape ? Supergirl nous a dit que tu étais un superhéros, je suppose que tu as un costume ? Je pourrai y jeter un œil, histoire de l’améliorer.

Kara ne put s’empêcher de rire en imaginant Oliver avec une cape.

-Je ne suis pas un héros, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Son cœur se serra. Bien sûr qu’il en était un. Il se battait pour protéger sa ville, il avait combattu des aliens et toute une équipe de personnes douées de pouvoirs l’admirait et avait confiance en lui pour les mener. Elle avait déjà remarqué qu’il avait tendance à se dénigrer et ignorait pourquoi, mais elle ne laisserait pas ça durer. Elle lui prit la main et allait lui dire qu’il était un vrai héros, mais les mots se bloquèrent dans sa gorge à sa réaction. Il avait sursauté, comme s’il ne s’y attendait pas, et lui adressait un regard étrange. Ce n’était pas grand-chose pourtant, il l’avait presque embrassée la dernière fois qu’ils s’étaient vus. Le cœur battant, elle allait le relâcher mais il la retint.

-Tu veux que tout le DEO soit au courant ?

Il avait murmuré si bas qu’Alex et Winn avaient dû tendre l’oreille pour l’entendre. Kara comprit enfin son comportement. Il faisait attention à ce qu’il disait car il ne savait pas ce qui devait rester secret ou pas ici. Il avait raison et elle ne s’était pas vraiment posé la question. Les agents du DEO ne savaient pas qu’elle était Kara Danvers. C’était une bonne idée de garder le secret sur leur relation pour le moment. Elle lui lâcha la main à contrecœur.

-Vous pouvez y aller, profitez de votre soirée, dit Alex. Je m’occupe de la paperasse. Oliver, la prochaine fois, évite d’atterrir ici.

-C’est noté, dit-il avec une pointe d’humour.

-Tu peux l’accompagner à la sortie ? demanda Kara à sa sœur. Je vais me changer, je reviens dans deux minutes.

Alex acquiesça et Winn serra la main d’Oliver qui lui promit de réserver une soirée prochainement pour mieux faire connaissance. Le sourire aux lèvres, Kara se lança vers son appartement où sa robe l’attendait.


	9. Chapter 9

Kara disparut en coup de vent, le laissant entre les mains de sa sœur. Elle lui fit signe de la suivre et dès qu’ils se retrouvèrent seuls dans un couloir de l’agence, elle s’arrêta pour lui faire face. Oliver s’y attendait, elle semblait très protectrice envers sa sœur et il le comprenait bien. Roy avait aussi eu droit à des avertissements de sa part quand Théa l’avait enfin présenté à la famille. Il se rappellerait toujours de la stupéfaction de sa mère quand elle avait appris que l’âme sœur de sa fille était un gamin des Glades. Ça avait aussi joué dans sa décision de sauver le quartier malgré les menaces de Malcolm.

-Prends bien soin d’elle, dit Alex, le ramenant au présent.

Cela allait de soi, en peu de temps, Kara s’était fait une place dans son cœur. Ils n’avaient passé que quelques jours ensembles mais il savait déjà que le destin ne s’était pas trompé en les liant.

-Bien sûr. Je ne lui ferai jamais de mal.

-Elle est indestructible mais son cœur ne l’est pas. Si jamais tu la blesses, tu auras affaire à moi.

Alex porta la main à son arme de service pour appuyer ses propos. Oliver devait avouer qu’il était impressionné par l’agent. Malgré son âge, elle travaillait déjà pour une agence gouvernementale top secrète et occupait un poste supérieur vu la réaction de ses collègues qui avaient suivi ses ordres à son arrivée. Elle n’avait pas eu peur de lui faire face alors qu’il tenait son collègue otage. Ses menaces ne l’inquiétaient pourtant pas, il n’aurait pas de mal à se défendre d’elle. De toute façon, il ferait tout pour ne jamais blesser Kara.

-Il sera en sécurité avec moi, promit-il.

Elle hocha la tête d’un air entendu et ils reprirent leur route. Lorsqu’ils sortirent, Kara était déjà là, toute souriante, ses cheveux bouclés lui retombant sur les épaules. Elle portait une robe qui mettait en valeur ses formes, du même bleu que son costume. C’était sa couleur. Celle qu’il avait vue en premier et qui représentait son âme sœur. Il se demanda brièvement quelle était sa couleur à lui. Il lui demanderait un jour mais pour l’instant, il préférait la dévorer des yeux et imprimer son image dans son esprit. Elle était magnifique.

…

Ils étaient installés à table et Oliver avait à nouveau agi en parfait gentleman. Elle avait appris qu’il était né dans une famille très riche et qu’il avait appris jeune à bien se comporter dans la haute société, c’était de seconde nature pour lui. Ils avaient continué à en apprendre plus sur leur vie en général, évitant de trop parler de leurs activités nocturnes car ils étaient en public.

-Tout à l’heure, j’ai commis un impair en parlant à Winn des couleurs ?

Bien sûr qu’il avait remarqué le malaise qui s’était installé.

-Non pas du tout, c’est de ma faute en fait.

Elle détourna les yeux et tourna sa fourchette entre ses doigts, essayant de trouver ses mots. Ce sujet avait été douloureux pendant de nombreuses années et la plaie commençait à peine à se refermer.

-J’ai toujours cru que mon âme sœur avait péri le jour où ma planète a explosé. J’étais convaincue que j’allais vivre dans un monde en noir et blanc toute ma vie, sans jamais découvrir les couleurs. Mes amis ont vite appris à ne pas en parler avec moi.

-Tu n’aurais pas dû vivre avec cette crainte, dit-il doucement.

-Garder espoir était trop douloureux. Je m’étais résignée.

Il lui adressait un regard triste, empreint de compassion, prenant ampleur de la blessure avec laquelle elle avait vécu pendant de nombreuses années. Il hésita à dire quelque chose, peut-être des platitudes ou des reproches contre sa famille qui n’avait pas su la convaincre du contraire, mais elle ne voulait pas vraiment les entendre. Cette partie de sa vie était maintenant derrière elle. Grâce à lui.

-Mais je t’ai trouvé, reprit-elle avec un sourire.

-C’est pour ça que tu étais complètement sous le choc, réalisa-t-il.

-Si je me souviens bien, toi aussi tu étais choqué, répondit-elle d’un ton taquin.

-Pour ma défense, je venais de découvrir que mon âme sœur était la femme la plus magnifique que j’aie jamais rencontré.

Le rouge lui monta aux joues. Elle n’avait pas l’habitude de recevoir des compliments sur son apparence, elle se cachait toujours sous ses cardigans et ses lunettes pour ne pas attirer l’attention sur elle et se fondre parmi les humains.

-Merci. Tu n’as rien à m’envier, tu es un vrai top model. Enfin, tu n’es pas vraiment un top model, non, je sais que tu es maire, mais tu vois ce que je veux dire. Je m’arrête là. Je… Tu es très beau aussi, finit-elle par dire lamentablement.

Elle prit une gorgée de vin pour reprendre contenance, même s’il n’avait aucun effet sur elle. Elle était encore partie sur un de ses monologues. Quand elle était troublée, elle disait parfois n’importe quoi. Oliver lui adressait un grand sourire. Elle adorait ses sourires. C’était comme si tout son visage s’illuminait.

-Désolée…

-Ne t’excuse pas. Tu es très belle quand tu rougis, dit-il, amusé.

Cela eut pour effet de la faire rougir encore plus.

Ils continuèrent leur repas dans la bonne humeur, à discuter de leurs vies respectives et Kara commençait à comprendre pourquoi il était si réservé et sur ses gardes envers tout le monde. Il avait vécu comme un roi pendant son enfance. Et puis il s’était retrouvé plusieurs années isolé sur une île où il avait dû apprendre à survivre. Il restait très discret sur ce sujet qui le hantait encore. Il était revenu dans sa ville dans le seul but de la sauver de la corruption et du crime. C’était ce qu’il faisait, de jour comme de nuit.

-Tu as tout d’un héros, dit-elle.

Il détourna les yeux et elle savait qu’il allait encore se dénigrer.

-Tu en es un, insista-t-elle.

-Non Kara. Je suis tout sauf un héros.

-Tu te bats pour ta ville. Tu mets ta vie en danger pour sauver des innocents. Pourquoi tu ne l’acceptes pas ?

-Toi tu es un héros. Tu donnes de l’espoir aux gens, tu agis au grand jour et tu ne te caches pas dans l’ombre. Je ne suis rien de tout ça.

-Tu n’as pas à être adulé pour être un héros. Je ne connais pas les détails, mais…

-Non. Tu ne sais pas. Alors je t’en prie, arrête de me qualifier de héros.

Kara voulait continuer à discuter mais il avait parlé avec une intonation finale qui ne souffrait aucune argumentation. Elle ne voulait pas le blesser et décida de reprendre ce sujet plus tard, quand ils se connaîtraient mieux et qu’elle en saurait plus sur ce qu’il avait fait pour sa ville.

-D’accord. On commande le dessert ? Ils font un tiramisu d’enfer, ça serait un sacrilège que je ne te le fasse pas goûter !

La tension quitta ses épaules et il accepta à condition de partager sa part avec elle, il n’était pas sûr d’avoir encore assez de place pour un dessert après leur dîner copieux. Elle acquiesça avec un grand sourire, ils se complétaient parfaitement.


	10. Chapter 10

Lena sortait d’une réunion tardive et se dirigeait vers sa voiture lorsqu’elle aperçut Kara au bout de la rue, marchant main dans la main avec un homme qu’elle ne connaissait pas. Ça ne ressemblait pas à son amie, elle ne sortait jamais en rendez-vous. Elle avait supposé qu’elle attendait de rencontrer son âme sœur, comme beaucoup de gens le faisaient, ne voulant pas débuter de romance vouée à l’échec. Lena ne voyait pas les choses comme ça, elle sortait avec les gens qui lui plaisaient, après tout, elle pourrait vivre dans un monde en noir et blanc jusqu’à ses soixante ans. Elle ne voulait pas passer à côté de la vie parce qu’elle se mettait des barrières en se basant sur une chose aussi aléatoire que le destin.

Quand elle en avait parlé avec Kara pour savoir ce qu’elle en pensait, elle s’était refermée comme une huitre. Lena avait appris à ne pas évoquer le sujet des âmes sœurs qui semblait lui causer énormément de peine. Elle avait alors deviné pourquoi Kara ne sortait avec personne. Elle devait avoir rencontré son âme sœur et l’avait perdue. C’était une épreuve que chacun surmontait à sa façon et si son amie souhaitait éviter le sujet comme la peste, elle ne s’y opposerait pas.

Kara avait l’air radieuse au bras de cet homme et Lena ne put s’empêcher de les rejoindre pour les saluer. Elle voulait en savoir plus sur lui.

-Kara, quelle surprise !

Son amie afficha un grand sourire en la reconnaissant et ses yeux s’embrumèrent de larmes derrière ses lunettes. Elle lui prit les épaules et la dévisagea comme si elle la voyait pour la première fois.

-Tu es tellement belle.

-Merci ? répondit-elle, étonnée.

Son comportement était étrange et elle jeta un regard méfiant vers l’homme qui l’accompagnait et qui n’avait encore rien dit. S’il avait fait quoi que ce soit à son amie... elle le réduirait à néant.

-Ça ne va pas ? demanda-t-elle en cherchant la vérité dans les yeux de Kara.

Ils ne reflétaient aucune peur sinon une joie débordante, ce qui la rassura.

-Si, si, c’est juste que… Je vois les couleurs. Je les vois.

Tout s’expliquait. Elle semblait vraiment bouleversée et Lena ne put s’empêcher de la prendre dans ses bras, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Je suis heureuse pour toi, murmura-t-elle.

Lorsqu’elles se séparèrent, elle posa les yeux sur l’inconnu. Il faisait une tête de plus que Kara et la regardait avec tendresse. Il avait une carrure de sportif et était habillé vraiment élégamment.

-Je te présente Oliver. Mon âme sœur.

Il porta son attention sur elle, son regard la transperçant comme pour la jauger.

-Lena Luthor, dit-elle en lui tendant la main.

Elle donnait toujours son nom complet, c’était son test pour juger le caractère des gens qu’elle ne connaissait pas. La plupart se refermaient et l’évitaient par la suite, ne voulant pas s’associer de près ou de loin à une personne de sa famille. Certains lui souriaient faussement et espéraient se rapprocher d’elle pour obtenir des informations juteuses sur son frère ou Superman. D’autres essayaient de faire bonne impression pour entrer sous ses services ou l’inviter à se joindre aux leurs.

-Enchanté, répondit-il en lui serrant la main.

Jamais personne n’avait réagi avec indifférence. Comme si son nom ne signifiait rien. Elle devait en apprendre plus sur lui, elle ne trouvait aucune raison pour laquelle il ignorerait qui elle était.

-Vous ne savez pas qui je suis ?

-L’amie de Kara, répondit-il simplement.

Celle-ci comprit sa surprise et leva les yeux au ciel.

-Tout le monde ne connait pas la réputation de ta famille Lena.

-Je n’ai jamais rencontré personne qui ne la connaissait pas.

-Je reviens de Russie, je ne suis pas vraiment à jour concernant les nouvelles en Amérique. Sachez que je ne juge personne par leur réputation, les médias connaissent souvent que la vérité qu’on veut leur montrer.

Il semblait parler d’expérience. Elle ne pensait pas l’avoir vu dans la presse pourtant, son visage ne lui disait rien. Elle reconnaissait en lui les maniérismes de la haute société, des personnes qui avaient l’habitude d’être épiées pour leurs faits et gestes. Il n’arrêtait pas de jeter des coups d’œil par-dessus son épaule, comme s’il surveillait la rue. Par contre, même s’il avait habité en Russie, il aurait dû entendre parler de la folie de Lex. La crise avait été mondiale. Elle devait vérifier ses dires.

-Vous y avez vécu longtemps ? demanda-t-elle en russe pour le tester.

Kara blanchit mais Oliver répondit dans un russe parfait.

-Quelques années. Je préfère éviter de parler une langue étrangère quand tout le monde ne la comprend pas.

Kara les regardait comme si elle n’en croyait pas ses oreilles, ce qui était encore une fois étrange. Elle n’aurait pas dû être surprise qu’Oliver connaisse cette langue s’il revenait de Russie. Mais peut-être qu’elle les analysait trop, Kara était juste surprise de les entendre parler russe, et Oliver n’avait simplement pas fait le lien entre Lex et elle.

-Tu parles le russe ? lui demanda Kara.

-J’y ai vécu un an pendant mes études. Mais j’ai un accent horrible, rappelle-moi de ne jamais le parler avec Oliver.

Elle rit et le prit par le bras, lui demandant s’il avait d’autres talents cachés. Elle semblait vraiment heureuse avec lui. Kara avait toujours été quelqu’un de joyeux et d’exubérant dans ses émotions mais elle cachait une tristesse dans son regard qui ne la quittait jamais. Lena avait supposé que c’était à cause de la perte de son âme sœur mais elle n’en était plus si sûre, étant donné sa réaction quand elle l’avait vue, c’était la première fois qu’elle voyait les personnes en couleur.

Oliver semblait être à l’antithèse de Kara, il était réservé et ne laissait pas paraître ses émotions, il parlait peu et de manière calculée. Ils étaient destinés à être ensembles mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu’il serait parfait pour elle ni qu’il ne la ferait pas souffrir. Dès qu’elle rentrerait chez elle, elle ferait des recherches sur lui, pour s’assurer qu’il n’ait pas un passé douteux. Elle pourrait consulter les journaux russes.

-Alors, comment vous vous êtes rencontrés ?

Elle voulait en savoir plus, et c’était une question qu’on posait à tous les couples, surtout quand ils étaient âmes sœurs. Pourtant, il plissa légèrement les lèvres comme s’il ne voulait pas répondre et Kara lâcha un rire nerveux.

-Comment on s’est rencontrés ? Oh, c’est une longue histoire…

-Pas si longue que ça, la coupa Oliver. Un ami en commun nous a invités à une fête.

Kara acquiesça alors que son âme sœur affichait un sourire fabriqué. C’était un de ces sourires qu’elle utilisait pour la presse ou lors de soirées mondaines. Kara ne sembla pas le remarquer et enchaîna en disant qu’il était doué pour résumer les choses.

-Tu me raconteras tout ça en détail, dit Lena. Je vous laisse profiter de votre soirée. Oliver, enchantée, c’était un plaisir.

-De même, répondit-il en lui serrant la main.

Kara lui promit de l’appeler pour tout lui raconter et elle quitta les deux âmes sœurs, la tête emplie de questions. Un nouveau mystère entourait Kara Danvers. Son amie était décidément pleine de surprises.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci pour les Kudos ! C'est cool de voir que quelques personnes aiment la fic :)   
> J'espère que la suite vous plaira.

Après leur dîner, ils se rendirent à l’appartement de Kara d’où Oliver partirait. Cisco pourra utiliser ces coordonnées pour régler l’extrapolateur et éviter qu’il atterrisse à nouveau au DEO. Oliver le trouva tout à fait à son image, coloré et plein de vie, chaleureux et accueillant. Après leur rencontre surprise avec Lena, une amie de Kara qui ne savait pas qu’elle était Supergirl, ils s’étaient rendu compte qu’il était nécessaire d’aborder le sujet de leurs identités et de construire une histoire plausible sur leur rencontre et l’histoire d’Oliver.

Elle lui fit la liste des personnes qui étaient au courant, celles qui connaissaient seulement Kara ou Supergirl. Ils présenteraient Oliver comme l’âme sœur de Kara Danvers et l’ami de Supergirl. Sa double identité à lui ne serait connue que de sa sœur et de ses amis proches, Winn, J’onn et James. Si Oliver n’était pas sûr de ce qu’il devait dire, il ne parlerait d’aucuns de leurs secrets sans l’aval de Kara.

Le problème ne se posait pas du côté d’Oliver car ils ne s’afficheraient jamais en public. C’était trop risqué, Kara n’avait pas d’identité sur sa Terre et les journalistes se donneraient à cœur joie d’enquêter sur la nouvelle petite-amie du maire. Pour l’instant, les seuls qui rencontreraient Kara seraient ceux qui savaient qu’il était Green Arrow.

Assis côte à côte sur le canapé, ils discutaient doucement de leurs plans pour la semaine, voulant prolonger un peu plus leur soirée. Le lendemain, ils allaient passer la journée ensemble, car c’était un dimanche et ils étaient tous les deux libres, jusqu’au soir où Digg les avait invités à manger chez lui. Lyla avait apparemment hâte de rencontrer son âme sœur et Kara lui avait dit vouloir passer du temps avec ses amis, sans menace extra-terrestre cette fois. En cas d’urgence sur leurs Terres respectives, leurs équipes pourraient les contacter grâce aux téléphones interunivers que Cisco avait déjà créés. Il était un vrai génie.

Ils choisirent le jeudi, qui était la journée la moins chargée du maire, pour organiser une soirée chez Kara avec ses amis pour qu’ils puissent rencontrer Oliver dans les formes et discuter librement. Il était soulagé d’avoir déjà vu Alex et Winn qui avaient tout de suite été accueillants envers lui et qui lui avaient fait bonne impression. L’idée de passer plusieurs heures sous le regard scrutateur de la famille de Kara l’aurait vraiment mis sur les nerfs sinon.

Kara lui assurait qu’il n’avait pas à s’inquiéter, qu’ils étaient tous sympas et seulement curieux de découvrir qui il était, mais il ne l’écoutait plus que d’une oreille. Ils n’avaient jamais été aussi proches. Leurs genoux se frôlaient, leurs bras se touchaient quand ils faisaient des gestes pour expliquer une chose ou une autre. Ses boucles blondes bougeaient au rythme de ses paroles et il rêvait de passer une main dedans et de les sentir glisser entre ses doigts. Ses lunettes étaient posées sur la table basse, elle n’avait pas à se cacher ici, dévoilant des yeux turquoise d’une douceur infinie. Ses sourcils étaient légèrement froncés d’inquiétude, il devait y remédier.

-Je n’ai pas peur de rencontrer tes amis, Kara.

-Non ? demanda-t-elle dans un souffle, ses yeux fouillant les siens à la recherche de la vérité.

Elle était tellement belle.

-Non.

Ses lèvres rosées s’étirèrent en un léger sourire, attirant son regard, l’invitant à les goûter.

-Tu ne sais pas… Ils pourraient prévoir un vrai interrogatoire pour savoir tout sur toi.

-Je ne suis pas inquiet.

Il replaça tendrement une mèche blonde derrière son oreille, ses doigts s’attardant sur sa peau sur son passage.

-Tu les as choisis comme ta famille. Ce sont forcément des personnes bienveillantes.

Avec un grand sourire, elle couvrit sa main de la sienne qui se posa doucement sur son cou. Elle était si douce, elle sentait si bon, alors que leurs visages se rapprochaient. Enfin, leurs nez se frôlèrent et ses lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes en un baiser chaste qui lui enflamma les sens.

Kara recula trop vite, les joues rouges, et il la suivit instinctivement, sa main glissant dans sa nuque pour l’attirer à lui, rejoignant à nouveau leurs lèvres. Elle gémit doucement et il en profita pour prendre sa lèvre inférieure entre les siennes, sa langue la goutant pour la première fois. Elle était exquise et réveillait en lui des sensations enfouies depuis longtemps. Il allait approfondir le baiser pour se perdre en elle mais une main se posa sur son torse alors qu’elle se décollait de lui, leurs souffles se mêlant.

Il avait glissé une main à sa hanche et elle lui tenait doucement l’épaule, l’autre toujours sur son cœur, alors qu’elle le regardait avec des yeux embrumés de désir. Elle se mordilla la lèvre, ce qu’il reconnaissait comme un signe de nervosité, et il résista à l’envie de fondre à nouveau sur elle, caressant sa joue de son pouce, prêt à l’écouter.

-Je ne l’ai jamais fait, dit-elle. Enfin si, j’ai déjà embrassé des hommes mais… jamais plus.

Une vague de chaleur et d’affection lui parcourut le corps, manquant de faire exploser son cœur dans sa poitrine. Il serait son premier. Tout serait nouveau pour elle et il lui ferait découvrir le plaisir et l’amour entre ses bras.

-On va prendre notre temps alors.

Sa voix était rauque de désir et elle acquiesça doucement d’un air soulagé, sa main se promenant de son épaule à son cou, créant une traînée de flammes sur son passage. Il avait envie d’elle depuis qu’il avait posé les yeux sur elle et chacun de ses gestes ne faisait qu’attiser son désir. Son sourire en coin lui disait qu’elle savait exactement ce qu’elle faisait.

-Et toi ? Tu as déjà…

-Couché avec quelqu’un ? compléta-t-il.

Elle rougit encore et il ne put s’empêcher de la trouver magnifique.

-Oui. Avec plusieurs femmes.

-Tu ne voulais pas attendre ?

Il ne décela aucun jugement dans son ton, seulement de la curiosité et peut-être un peu de déception. Il comprenait, elle aurait aimé que ce soit sa première fois à lui aussi. Il recula un peu, leurs mains ne quittant pas le corps de l’autre, ses mains une chaleur réconfortante contre sa peau alors qu’il lui révélait son passé peu glorieux.

-Quand j’étais jeune je pensais que j’avais le droit à tout. Et non, je ne voulais pas attendre de rencontrer mon âme sœur, au contraire, j’espérais que ça arriverait le plus tard possible. Je voulais rester libre et profiter de la vie. Je ne voulais pas me contenter d’une seule femme. Si je l’avais rencontrée, je l’aurais sûrement trompée.

Il n’était pas prêt à parler d’Hanna et du vide dans son cœur meurtri à l’époque. Une partie de la vérité était suffisante.

-J’ai l’impression que tu parles d’une autre personne.

-Si tu m’avais rencontré à cette époque, tu m’aurais détesté.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux avec une conviction sans faille, lui agrippant l’épaule comme pour mieux faire passer son message. Elle avait toute son attention.

-Je ne pourrais jamais te détester. Je suis sûre que tu avais des qualités.

-Mes amis ont toujours été le meilleur de moi, confessa-t-il. Déjà à cette époque.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent, elle voulait le contredire, mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps, revenant au sujet principal.

-Depuis l’île, je ne couche plus avec n’importe qui juste pour le plaisir. J’ai eu plusieurs relations, seulement avec des personnes non liées. Quand j’étais avec elles, je me sentais moins seul.

Elle le prit soudainement dans ses bras et il lui retourna son étreinte, se demandant comment il pouvait mériter une âme sœur si pleine de compassion.

-Tu n’auras plus jamais à te sentir seul, dit-elle à son oreille. Je serai toujours là pour toi.

Il savait dans son cœur qu’elle était sincère. Mais elle ne savait pas encore tout sur lui. Elle ne savait pas encore qu’il était un tueur. Un tortureur. Un criminel. Tellement de personnes étaient mortes de sa main qu’il n’en connaissait pas le nombre. Dès qu’elle le saurait, tout changerait. Égoïstement, il voulait repousser cette échéance. Il voulait encore profiter de ses bras et de ses sourires avant qu’il ne détruise tout.

Elle le relâcha en souriant et se confia à son tour :

-Je n’ai jamais été intime avec personne car je n’ai jamais laissé un homme m’approcher. Je n’étais pas prête à m’abandonner à quelqu’un sans réserve en sachant qu’à tout moment, il pourrait me quitter pour son âme sœur.

-Je comprends. Je te promets que notre première fois sera magique.

-Il y a autre chose que tu dois savoir. Je suis Kryptonienne et tu es humain.

-Ce n’est pas nouveau, dit-il avec une pointe d’humour.

Elle rougit d’embarras et il se demanda ce qu’elle essayait de lui dire.

-Quand je te prends dans mes bras, je fais toujours attention à ne pas serrer trop fort. Je pourrais te broyer les os. Je dois toujours contrôler ma force. Mais quand on sera au lit… Je ne sais vraiment pas si j’arriverais à garder ce self-contrôle. Surtout si c’est magique, comme tu dis.

Elle avait fini avec un sourire timide et il prit son visage entre ses mains.

-J’ai confiance en toi. Et quand je t’amènerai au septième ciel, je ferai attention à ne pas être sur ton chemin, d’accord ?

Elle acquiesça et il déposa un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres.

De retour dans son univers, Oliver avait l’impression d’avoir laissé une partie de lui-même derrière lui. Les couleurs avaient très légèrement faibli, ce qu’il ne remarquait que parce qu’il avait cherché la différence. La dernière fois, il ne s’en était pas rendu compte, mais quand il avait enfin retrouvé Kara, le voile qui avait peu à peu recouvert sa vision s’était levé. Chaque moment passé loin d’elle, les couleurs s’affaibliraient. C’était vrai pour tout le monde, mais le processus devait être plus rapide pour eux qui habitaient dans des univers différents. Il était soulagé que la différence ne soit pas plus flagrante.

Les couleurs étaient vives, leur lien plus fort que jamais. Il n’avait qu’une hâte, c’était de la revoir.


	12. Chapter 12

Lyla terminait d’habiller JJ pendant que John surveillait la cuisson du repas, perdu dans ses pensées. Ils avaient invité Oliver et Kara que sa femme avait hâte de rencontrer, curieuse de voir le type de personne destinée à leur ami. Ils voulaient aussi lui montrer qu’elle était la bienvenue dans leur famille atypique et Felicity serait également là. Théa n’était pas en ville, sinon il était sûr qu’elle n’aurait manqué ça pour rien au monde. Pour l’instant, c’était son côté doux et protecteur qu’il montrait à Kara, celui qu’il cachait à la plupart des gens et ils voulaient tous profiter de cet Oliver moins renfermé.

Rencontrer Kara avait redonné à Oliver une légèreté qu’il n’avait pas vue depuis longtemps. Depuis le décès de Laurel qui l’avait complètement changé. Il avait perdu le peu de joie de vivre qu’il avait retrouvé après l’île, il était redevenu impitoyable dans ses combats, n’hésitant plus à tuer si c’était nécessaire. Il se sentait responsable de la mort de leur amie et partenaire, certain qu’elle aurait survécu s’il s’était montré moins clément. Il était pris dans une spirale sans fin et ne gardait la tête hors de l’eau que grâce à lui, à Felicity, à l’équipe qu’il formait. Il se distrayait de sa douleur et de sa culpabilité en se perdant dans son travail de maire et de justicier. Seul le soutien inconditionnel de la Team Arrow, de sa sœur, de Lance lui permettait de ne pas se perdre totalement dans cette noirceur qui l’attirait inexorablement.

Oliver avait toujours été sombre, les horreurs de sa vie lui avaient forgé un caractère dur. Sous cette carapace, il aimait inconditionnellement. Il était prêt à tous les sacrifices pour les gens qu’il aimait. Il faisait son maximum pour ne pas redevenir ce tueur sans merci qu’il avait été, pour ne pas sombrer à nouveau dans la colère, la vengeance. Pour John, c’était la marque de l’homme bien qu’il était. Il espérait que Kara saurait le voir et le comprendre.

Cependant, rien n’était moins sûr. Du peu qu’il avait vu Kara, il en avait déduit qu’elle était une optimiste qui voyait la vie du bon côté, presque naïvement. Elle avait été une combattante de taille, mais c’était grâce à ses pouvoirs. Elle n’avait pas appris à se battre dans le sang et les larmes. Elle ne connaissait pas la guerre, elle n’était pas un soldat. Il avait toujours pensé que l’âme sœur d’Oliver en serait une et partagerait sa vision du monde. Mais Kara risquait de ne pas l’accepter. Si elle le repoussait, il n’était pas sûr qu’Oliver y survive.

Chassant ces pensées, John tenta de se convaincre que le destin n’avait pas encore joué un mauvais tour à son ami. Et si vraiment Kara ne l’acceptait pas, il serait là pour soutenir Oliver et lui répéter encore et encore qu’il était un homme bien qui méritait d’être heureux.

La sonnette retentit et il ouvrit la porte sur le couple qu’ils attendaient, Kara avec un sourire timide et Oliver au regard entendu. Kara était un nouveau membre de leur famille et ils allaient l’accueillir comme il se devait. Il les invita à entrer avec sa chaleur habituelle et ils ne se firent pas prier, Oliver encourageant son âme sœur à avancer avec une main dans son dos, l’autre portant une assiette pleine de cupcakes colorés. Il n’avait pas besoin de demander pour savoir qu’ils étaient faits maison, Oliver répugnait les gâteaux trop sucrés du commerce et aurait plutôt ramené une bouteille de vin. Ils n’en manqueraient pas, il n’avait aucun doute sur le fait que Felicity allait en ramener une.

Kara observa leur appartement avec de grands yeux et le complimenta dessus, le qualifiant de chaleureux et accueillant, et il la remercia en se demandant si elle avait vu celui d’Oliver qui était à l’antithèse du leur. Il n’y habitait presque jamais et l’endroit était vide de toute touche personnelle. S’il ne se trompait pas, Kara allait vite y remédier. Il prit l’assiette des mains d’Oliver pour qu’il puisse retirer sa veste tranquillement et remarqua que les gâteaux étaient garnis d’une multitude de vermicelles arc-en-ciel, bien plus que ce que son ami avait l’habitude de faire.

-Vous les avez faits ensemble ? devina-t-il.

-C’était le plan mais j’ai dû partir en mission, répondit Kara.

-Je n’appellerais pas ça une mission, répliqua Oliver.

Son ami semblait boudeur, comme si le fait qu’elle ait privilégié cette mission à la pâtisserie avec lui était invraisemblable et injuste. C’était étrange, il était le premier à savoir que ce genre de chose de se prévoyait pas et avait l’habitude de revoir ses plans. La mission prenait toujours la priorité. Surtout sur des gâteaux.

-J’ai sauvé un labrador, Oliver. Un _labrador_. Si tu avais entendu ses gémissements apeurés, tu aurais aussi abandonné les gâteaux.

John ne put retenir un rire ébahi. Kara était partie au secours d’un chien en danger et avait abandonné Oliver dans la cuisine. S’il ne connaissait pas si bien son ami, il dirait qu’il était jaloux.

-Attends, comment tu l’as entendu et pas Oliver ? demanda-t-il.

Ça n’avait pas de sens, rien n’échappait à son ami. Kara tapota son oreille d’un doigt et lui rappela qu’elle avait une super ouïe. Sauf qu’il ne savait pas ça. Il ne devrait pourtant pas être étonné, elle était indestructible, elle pouvait voler et lancer des lasers avec ses yeux, elle avait une force incroyable et voyait à travers les murs. Il se demanda quels autres secrets elle cachait et comment elle pouvait vivre parmi les humains avec autant de pouvoirs hors du commun. Il réalisa qu’elle pourrait facilement broyer la main d’Oliver sans le vouloir. Lui qui s’était inquiété de ce que le passé de son ami risquait de briser dans leur relation ne s’était pas attardé sur ce qu’elle pourrait lui faire. C’était peut-être lui qu’il fallait protéger d’elle.

Kara lui adressa un regard étrange et il se demanda avec une pointe de panique si elle pouvait lire dans les pensées. Mais non, si c’était le cas, elle aurait sûrement dit quelque chose pour se défendre.

-Est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-elle d’un air inquiet. Ton cœur bat… vraiment vite.

Elle entendait son cœur. _Elle entendait son cœur._

Oliver lâcha un petit rire et secoua la tête.

-C’est rien, Dig a toujours du mal à se faire à l’idée que certaines personnes ont des pouvoirs. Et tu viens de lâcher une bombe.

John se ressaisit, le fait que Kara ait des pouvoirs extraordinaires ne changeait pas sa personnalité. Et elle avait apparemment choisi de sauver un labrador parce qu’elle l’avait entendu gémir, elle n’était pas une mauvaise personne. Elle était dangereuse, mais Oliver, lui et Lyla l’étaient aussi, dans une toute autre mesure. Ce qui comptait était ses actions et elle ne lui avait pour l’instant donné aucune raison de se méfier d’elle. Quoi qu’il arrive, il couvrirait les arrières d’Oliver.

Lyla les rejoignit, JJ dans les bras. Ayant entendu des voix qu’il ne connaissait pas, il avait pour l’instant le visage caché dans le cou de sa mère. Ça n’allait pas durer.

-Bonsoir Oliver, Kara…

Elle n’eut pas le temps d’en dire plus, en entendant le nom de son parrain, JJ avait relevé la tête et tendait les bras vers lui.

-Oliver !

Ils ne se voyaient pas souvent, et il l’adorait. Habituellement, Oliver l’aurait déjà pris dans ses bras mais aujourd’hui, il restait figé et regardait JJ avec de grands yeux. D’abord inquiet, un sourire fleurit sur le visage de John. C’était la première fois qu’il voyait son filleul en couleurs. Le contraste devait être encore plus frappant chez un enfant, car Oliver avait su cacher en grande partie son émerveillement lorsqu’il les avait tous découverts. Ou alors, il avait été trop bouleversé par tous les changements et par la mission que sa réaction à les voir autrement qu’en gris avait simplement échappé à John.

Lyla dut comprendre son trouble car elle déposa son fils gesticulant au sol pour qu’Oliver n’ait pas à le porter alors qu’il était sous le choc. JJ le rejoignit au pas de course et s’agrippa à ses jambes, répétant son prénom, simplement heureux de le voir. Lyla salua Kara et elles se mirent à faire connaissance alors que John déposait les gâteaux dans la cuisine. Quand il revint au salon, Oliver avait repris ses esprits et avait posé un genou au sol pour être à la hauteur de son fils.

-Je t’ai ramené une surprise, dit-il.

JJ applaudit avec un grand sourire en criant « surprise ! », attirant l’attention des deux femmes qui discutaient toujours. Oliver lui présenta un mini cupcake décoré d’une toile d’araignée noire sur un fond blanc. Des vermicelles bleus et rouges le parsemaient même si JJ ne pourrait pas les voir. Il était fan de Spiderman et s’extasia devant le gâteau qu’il prit des mains d’Oliver. Il allait en avaler une bouchée mais s’arrêta à la dernière seconde, la bouche ouverte.

-Non…

Il le tint devant lui, le regard triste. Oliver semblait perdu et lui assura qu’il pouvait le manger mais JJ secoua la tête, sur le point de pleurer. John allait s’approcher pour essayer de comprendre le problème mais Lyla le devança et s’accroupit à côté d’eux, demandant à leur fils pourquoi il ne voulait pas le manger.

-Trop beau. Disparu après.

Oliver lâcha un petit rire soulagé et sortit son téléphone de sa poche.

-On le prend en photo, comme ça tu l’auras toujours en souvenir d’accord ?

Il acquiesça et se colla un peu plus contre Oliver, levant le cupcake en l’air pour qu’ils le prennent en photo ensemble. Il fit en sorte qu’il puisse voir l’écran et JJ mit sa petite main sur celle immense de son parrain comme s’il le guidait. C’était simplement adorable.

John jeta un œil sur Kara qui n’avait pas bougé et observait son âme sœur d’un air triste et mélancolique. Elle le cacha directement avec un sourire chaleureux qui n’en était pas moins sincère lorsqu’Oliver la présenta à JJ. John avait peut-être tort à son propos. Elle n’était peut-être pas si naïve que ça finalement. Sa carapace à elle était la joie et la légèreté. Il y avait une chance qu’elle accepte le passé d’Oliver si elle aussi avait ses démons.

La sonnette interrompit ses pensées et Oliver raffermit sa prise sur JJ dans un geste protecteur avant d’adresser un regard interrogateur à Kara. Alors qu’il allait ouvrir, elle regarda la porte par-dessus ses lunettes et adressa un sourire rassurant à son âme sœur qui se détendit directement. Ils étaient devenus synchrones en peu de temps, se comprenant déjà sans échanger de paroles. Tout irait bien pour eux, il en était certain.

Il ouvrit la porte sur Felicity, tout sourire, bouteille de vin rouge en main. La fête pouvait commencer.

…


	13. Chapter 13

Lorsqu’Oliver arriva dans l’appartement de Kara, tout le monde était déjà là. Il avait presque une demi-heure de retard à cause d’une mission imprévue et s’en excusa tout de suite auprès de son âme sœur. Elle lui assura qu’il n’y avait pas de problème, que ça lui arrivait tout le temps aussi, et elle le présenta à ceux qu’il n’avait pas encore rencontré. Il trouva cela amusant qu’elle soit amie avec ses deux patrons, James de CatCo et J’onn du DEO. Le fait qu’ils connaissaient ses deux identités devait être vraiment pratique.

Ils l’accueillirent tous chaleureusement, Alex le charia en le félicitant de ne pas s’être trompé d’adresse cette fois et J’onn ajouta que tout le monde au DEO parlait du sang-froid dont il avait fait preuve et de la facilité avec laquelle il avait réussi à maîtriser Dawson. Devant l’air confus de James, Winn lui décrit avec animation l’arrivée fracassante d’Oliver. Il se rendit compte qu’ils savaient tous qu’il était Green Arrow mais pour eux, ça ne signifiait pas grand-chose, ils ne savaient pas ce dont il était capable. Kara posa une main dans son dos et lui mit un menu sous les yeux.

-On a tous déjà choisi, j’espère que tu aimes manger chinois ? Sinon on peut toujours commander autre chose, ajouta-t-elle en voyant sa mine désabusée.

-Non, j’aime bien, c’est juste que j’ai vécu en Chine et les plats commandés sont en général très loin de ce qu’ils sont censés être. Mais je ferai une exception ce soir.

-En Russie, en Chine, tu as beaucoup voyagé ? demanda Alex.

Oliver se tendit légèrement, il ne s’attendait pas à ce que Kara raconte tout à sa sœur et encore moins à ce qu’elle le répète devant des gens qu’il connaissait à peine. Elle lui caressa doucement le dos, sentant son inconfort, même si elle ne devait pas le comprendre. Elle ne pouvait pas deviner combien ces sujets étaient douloureux pour lui, il n’avait que des mauvais souvenirs là-bas.

-Au Moyen-Orient aussi, seulement quelques mois.

Il ne mentionna pas Nanda Parbat, il ignorait si la Ligue existait ici et n’avait aucune envie de le découvrir. Il n’en parlait que parce qu’il ne voulait rien cacher à Kara. Ne voulant pas s’attarder sur le sujet, il reporta son attention sur le menu et indiqua son choix à Kara qui s’éloigna pour passer commande.

-Alors tu parles plusieurs langues ? demanda J’onn.

-Russe et chinois, un peu d’arabe mais vraiment que des bribes.

-Cool ! dit Winn qui avait terminé de tout décrire à James qui semblait impressionné. Tu es allé là-bas pour te former, c’est là que tu as appris à te battre ?

Il serra le poing dans un geste nerveux. Il s’approchait trop de la vérité tout en étant très loin de représenter la réalité.

-En quelque sorte, répondit-il vaguement.

Kara les rejoignit avec un verre de cocktail pour lui et lui fit signe de prendre place sur le canapé avec elle. Il profita de la distraction pour changer de sujet.

-Je m’attendais à ce que tu prépares le dîner, c’est pas tous les jours que tu reçois autant de monde, si ?

-Oh, tu devrais voir les soirées jeux, on se retrouve parfois à dix, répondit Winn.

-Les soirées jeux, répéta-t-il, ébahi.

-Oui et tu es invité à la prochaine, ajouta Kara avec un grand sourire. C’est rare que j’aie le temps de cuisiner, c’est plus simple de commander.

-La prochaine fois je viens à l’avance et je m’occupe de la cuisine, décida-t-il. Je ne vais pas manger fast food à chaque fois que je vois tes amis.

Kara s’étrangla dans son verre de limonade.

-Tu cuisines ? s’étonna Alex. Kara, tu es tombée sur le bon numéro. Garde-le.

La discussion continua sur des sujets légers et Oliver se trouva étonnamment à l’aise entouré des amis de Kara. Il n’était pas très sociable en général, et il ne leur ferait pas confiance pour couvrir ses arrières, mais la soirée se passait bien mieux qu’il ne l’avait imaginé. Ils prirent place à table lorsque leur commande arriva et la discussion dévia peu à peu vers leur travail au DEO.

-Attends, tu combats d’autres aliens ? s’étonna-t-il.

Tout le monde le regarda comme s’il avait dit une énormité.

-Je suis Supergirl, se contenta de dire Kara, comme si c’était la réponse à toutes ses interrogations.

Il se retint de lever les yeux au ciel.

-Je sais. Tu as des pouvoirs et une force incroyable, et tu combats les criminels.

-Y compris les aliens, compléta J’onn.

Ça n’avait pas de sens.

-Je croyais qu’il n’y avait que toi et ton cousin ?

-De Krypton, oui. Mais il y a beaucoup d’autres aliens, et certains causent de la destruction au lieu de vivre en paix parmi les humains. C’est là que j’interviens.

Il serra sa prise sur ses couverts. Il l’ignorait. Il pensait qu’elle ne combattait que des humains, pas qu’elle mettait sa vie en danger.

-Elle est formée pour, dit J’onn qui avait compris sa réaction. Et elle n’agit pas seule, elle a tout le DEO avec elle.

-Je ne laisserai jamais rien lui arriver, ajouta Alex.

Il regrettait qu’ils n’aient pas pu vraiment discuter de ce qu’ils faisaient quand ils portaient un masque. Ils s’étaient beaucoup vus en public et n’osaient pas aborder ce sujet de peur d’être entendus. Il aurait aimé le découvrir différemment et avoir le temps de se faire à l’idée que son âme sœur se mettait autant en danger que lui. Il avait niaisement cru qu’elle était indestructible, qu’elle n’était pas vraiment en danger grâce à ses pouvoirs. Une main se posa sur son bras, le tirant de ses pensées.

-Je sais ce que je fais, dit simplement Kara.

-Désolé, finit-il par dire. J’ai été pris par surprise. Tu es entraînée ? Tu sais combattre des personnes qui ont la même force que toi ?

Elle acquiesça.

-Je lui ai appris à se battre, répondit Alex.

Il était étonné. Elle était humaine, un simple coup de poing de Kara l’aurait mise KO. Winn comprit ses interrogations.

-Avec des rayons de soleil rouge, elle perd ses pouvoirs.

-Excellent, répondit Oliver. Je vais pouvoir t’évaluer.

-L’évaluer ? répéta James.

-Au combat rapproché. Dans la semaine. Je verrai tes failles et je te donnerai des conseils. On s’entraînera ensemble au moins une fois par semaine, plus si tu en as besoin.

Il était tout de suite passé en mode mentor. Si Kara prenait les mêmes risques que lui et son équipe, il s’assurerait qu’elle soit aussi préparée qu’eux pour affronter les criminels. Il s’attendait à ce qu’elle refuse, il l’avait décidé sans même la consulter, mais elle accepta avec un grand sourire. Ses amis étaient ébahis.

-Tu veux combattre Supergirl ?

James n’en revenait toujours pas. Oliver se contenta d’acquiescer et considéra le sujet clos. Ils n’étaient pas de cet avis apparemment.

-Tu sais qu’elle fait ça depuis deux ans ? Elle n’a pas besoin d’un mentor, elle est certainement plus douée que toi, c’est plutôt à elle de t’enseigner des choses.

Oliver lui adressa un regard incrédule, il était étrange que James soit autant sur la défensive pour Kara, peut-être qu’ils avaient eu une histoire ensemble. Il allait défendre son point de vue mais Kara le devança.

-Il est Green Arrow depuis plus de cinq ans, il a beaucoup d’expérience et je suis sûre que j’apprendrai beaucoup avec lui.

-Cinq ans ? répéta J’onn. Tu as à peu près autant d’expérience qu’Alex alors.

Oliver hésita à les corriger. Il n’avait aucune envie de parler de son passé mais il ne voulait pas non plus que Kara aie de fausses idées sur lui. Il poussa un petit soupir résigné qu’il espéra que personne ne remarque, avant de répondre :

-Avant d’être justicier pour ma ville, j’ai passé cinq ans à me battre, à me former. Je ne me suis pas levé un jour avec l’idée d’enfiler un costume et de combattre les criminels.

Winn s’étrangla dans son verre d’eau et échangea un regard étrange avec James. Ils cachaient quelque chose. Il décida de l’ignorer pour l’instant.

-J’ai vu Kara se battre et je sais que sans pouvoirs, elle ne tiendrait pas trente secondes face à un adversaire comme moi. J’ignorais que tu combattais des êtres aussi puissants que toi, mais je voudrais te former, si tu acceptes.

-J’ai déjà accepté, dit-elle avec un petit sourire. Et pour ton information, je tiendrai plus de trente secondes contre toi !

-Ça reste à voir.

Il avait apparemment convaincu ses amis, car ils ne firent aucune autre objection et J’onn leur assura qu’une salle serait prête pour eux quand ils en auraient besoin. Il apprit qu’il était un martien et qu’elle travaillait avec un Daxamite, elle n’était donc pas seule sur le terrain, ce qu’il appréciait. Elle avait toute une équipe derrière elle prête à la soutenir.

-Pourquoi un arc et des flèches ? finit par demander Winn. Je pensais que vous n’aviez pas d’armes à feu sur ta Terre quand Kara m’en a parlé, mais tu savais exactement ce que c’était quand les agents t’ont menacé avec.

-C’est vrai que ce n’est pas un avantage tactique, dit J’onn. Il est bien plus rapide de tirer et de viser avec une arme à feu.

Ils n’arrêtaient pas de poser des questions auxquelles il ne voulait pas répondre. En plus de tout l’attachement émotionnel qu’il avait avec l’arc, il y avait également le fait qu’il causait moins de dommages. Avec un pistolet, il pouvait tuer en un clin d’œil toutes ses cibles. Il n’avait pas à prendre entre ses doigts l’arme du crime et à sélectionner avec précision sa cible. L’arc était une autre barrière au monstre en lui. Un moyen de le contrôler. Il ne leur dirait rien de tout ça.

-C’est la première arme que j’ai manipulée. Je ne manque jamais mes cibles et je peux tirer en un temps record.

-Oui, je n’y croyais pas non plus, mais Oliver les manipule comme une extension de son corps. C’est vraiment impressionnant.

-Mais avec ce genre d’arme, tes adversaires risquent d’être mortellement blessés, dit James.

Oliver serra le poing sous la table. Ils se rapprochaient trop d’une vérité qu’il ne voulait pas que Kara découvre ainsi.

-Tout autant qu’avec des armes à feu, répondit-il, la mâchoire serrée.

Kara posa une main réconfortante sur son bras.

-Ne l’écoute pas, James est obsédé par Guardian, un nouveau justicier qu’on pense humain et qui n’utilise pas d’arme. Oliver est un excellent tireur, il ne tue personne.

Tout son corps se tendit. Elle avait tellement tort. La gorge sèche, il déglutit et fit un effort conscient pour ne pas changer d’expression et dévoiler la tempête qui faisait rage en lui. Il espérait que Kara ne se rende compte de rien, mais avec ses pouvoirs extraordinaires, rien n’était moins sûr.

-Guardian n’utilise qu’un bouclier pour se défendre, son but n’est pas de tuer mais d’arrêter les criminels, expliqua James.

-C’est un idéaliste, dit Oliver.

-Comment ça ? Je pense qu’il a raison, il ne craint pas pour sa vie grâce à son armure et quelques coups de poing et de bouclier servent à assommer ses assaillants, ajouta James.

-Il est un danger pour lui-même et pour les gens qu’il prétend protéger.

Oliver n’en croyait pas ses oreilles. Ce Guardian était un idiot, pire encore que Ray au début. Au moins, son armure à lui était armée. Personne n’avait répondu à sa déclaration. Il avait peut-être parlé d’un ton sec sans s’en rendre compte.

-Les criminels sont prêts à tout pour ne pas se faire arrêter, expliqua-t-il. À tout. C’est naïf de croire qu’ils peuvent être arrêtés autrement qu’avec des mesures extrêmes.

Citer Waller lui laissait un goût amer dans la bouche mais elle n’avait pas tort et ces mots étaient gravés au fer rouge dans son esprit. La main de Kara se serra sur son bras et il n’osa pas croiser son regard, ne sachant pas si elle partageait ce point de vue qui était pour lui une vérité immuable.

-Un bouclier n’est qu’une arme défensive, ajouta Alex qui était apparemment d’accord avec lui. Il aurait besoin d’au moins un bâton pour pouvoir attaquer.

-Kara n’a pas d’arme, s’obstina James.

Oliver retint un soupir exaspéré. Il était ami avec Kara, il se devait de faire un effort pour lui faire entendre raison sans s’énerver.

-Supergirl est une arme vivante. Elle sait se servir de ses pouvoirs sans tuer personne. Finalement, je crois que ce Guardian n’a aucun entraînement, il ne doit pas savoir manier une arme. Il va finir par se faire tuer ou causer la mort d’innocents.

-Je suis d’accord avec Oliver, dit J’onn. Cet homme se prend pour un héros, et pour l’instant il n’a pas causé de trop gros dégâts, mais avec le peu de vidéos qu’on a de lui, il est évident qu’il n’a jamais été entraîné aux arts martiaux.

-Ce gars a sauvé des gens, tenta Winn.

-Il met sa vie en danger pour stopper des crimes, ajouta James.

-Je croyais que son armure le protégeait de tout, dit Oliver d’un ton sarcastique.

-Ok tout le monde, les interrompit Alex, on en discutera avec ce gars quand on l’aura arrêté.

Oliver risqua un coup d’œil vers Kara qui n’avait pas dit un mot. Elle fixait la bouteille de vin devant elle d’un air imperturbable. Sa main sur son bras n’était plus réconfortante mais le serrait comme un étau. Il en avait trop dit. Elle avait compris son secret.

Il savait qu’il aurait dû en parler plus tôt, mais il n’avait pas pu. Il avait voulu garder leurs conversations légères, éviter les sujets trop douloureux. Il savait que cette vérité changerait les choses et il avait repoussé l’échéance autant que possible. Tout allait éclater ce soir.


	14. Chapter 14

Kara lui avait à peine adressé la parole le reste de la soirée, sans que personne ne s’en rende vraiment compte. Lorsqu’ils furent tous partis, elle lui indiqua le canapé où il s’installa pendant qu’elle rangeait les vestiges du repas. Il en profita pour essayer de déterminer ce qu’il allait lui dire et se préparer à cette discussion difficile. Elle s’assit finalement sur le fauteuil en face de lui comme pour mettre de la distance entre eux et prit une grande inspiration avant de parler.

-Tu t’es crispé quand j’ai dit que tu n’étais pas un tueur, dit-elle sans préambule, le ton sec.

Bien sûr qu’elle l’avait remarqué. Et ce qu’il avait dit par la suite n’avait servi qu’à renforcer ses suspicions. Il était temps de lui dire la vérité sur qui il était. Au risque de la perdre.

-Parce que j’en suis un.

Elle encaissa le choc. Ses mains s’agrippèrent aux bras du fauteuil mais son ton resta ferme.

-C’est arrivé… par accident ?

-Parfois.

Elle écarquilla les yeux. Elle ne s’attendait vraisemblablement pas à ça. Elle ne savait pas encore le pire et il allait tout dévoiler ce soir. Kara avait le droit de savoir qui était son âme sœur. Si elle ne voulait plus le voir, il respecterait sa décision.

-Parfois ? répéta-t-elle. Tu… Combien de personnes tu as tué ?

Il baissa les yeux, ne voulant pas voir l’expression de son visage lorsqu’elle comprendrait qu’il était un monstre.

-Trop pour pouvoir les compter.

Un bruit de déchirement lui fit relever la tête. Elle venait de trouer les bras de son fauteuil avec ses doigts. Il s’en voulait de la mettre dans cet état, il ne l’avait jamais vue perdre le contrôle de sa force.

-Tu étais obligé ? demanda-t-elle. Tu… Tu te battais contre eux et tu n’as pas eu le choix ?

Il comprenait ce qu’elle faisait. Elle essayait de lui trouver des excuses. Quelque chose qui ferait de lui autre chose qu’un monstre.

-Ça dépend. Quand je suis sur le terrain, je ne peux pas me battre avec une main liée dans le dos. Si je dois tuer pour sauver ma peau ou celle d’innocents, je n’hésite pas.

Elle allait parler, certainement pour le contredire, lui dire qu’il avait toujours le choix, mais il ne la laissa pas faire. Il allait parler, elle allait écouter et ensuite elle déciderait ce qu’elle voudrait faire de leur relation. De lui.

-J’ai essayé pendant plusieurs années de ne pas tuer, jamais, sous aucune circonstance. Je voulais devenir quelqu’un de meilleur. Ça a coûté la vie à ma meilleure amie. Elle… Elle est morte parce que j’avais envoyé ce criminel en prison au lieu de le tuer. J’avais choisi de jouer au héros plutôt que de faire ce qui était nécessaire. Depuis, je ne fais plus cette erreur.

Kara le fixait d’un air imperturbable et il donnerait tout pour savoir ce qu’elle pensait.

-Tu tues quand tu penses que c’est nécessaire et que tu n’as pas le choix ?

Elle avait les lèvres pincées, les yeux durs, elle n’était pas d’accord avec lui. Mais il semblait qu’elle était prête à lui donner une chance. Il avait une autre vérité à lui dire et elle allait sûrement le bannir de sa vie. Mais elle avait le droit de savoir et lui avait le devoir de lui révéler.

-Maintenant oui. Mais il y a quelques années, je confrontais les criminels dans le but de les tuer.

Le silence qui lui répondit lui assourdit les oreilles. Kara fixait un point au-dessus de son épaule, comme si le regarder lui faisait trop mal. Il savait qu’il avait franchi une ligne et qu’il l’avait certainement perdue. Il y avait d’autres horreurs dans son passé mais il ne lui en parlerait pas ce soir. Si elle n’acceptait pas qu’il était un meurtrier, elle accepterait encore moins qu’il ait torturé des gens.

-Sors de chez moi, finit-elle par dire.

Il déglutit. Chacun des battements de son cœur lui envoyait des pulsions de douleur dans tout le corps. Elle le rejetait. Elle ne voulait plus le voir ni entendre parler de lui. Les couleurs autour de lui s’étaient ternies, comme si un voile épais les recouvrait. Il prit une inspiration tremblante et se leva avec difficulté, chacun de ses membres agonisant. Il ne voulait pas partir. Il ne voulait pas la perdre.

-Si tu veux discuter, ma porte te sera toujours ouverte.

Il retourna dans son appartement le cœur brisé. Il avait fait ce qu’il fallait en lui révélant la vérité mais il avait perdu une part fondamentale de lui-même. Il n’avait qu’une envie, c’était de la retrouver et de la supplier de l’accepter. Les poings serrés, il ravala ses larmes. Il l’attendrait. Il attendrait qu’elle fasse le premier pas, si elle voulait un jour lui donner une chance. Il ne lui imposerait pas sa vie.

Vidé de toute énergie, il prit une bouteille de vin et s’assit par terre dos au canapé. Il savait qu’il risquait de la perdre mais il ne s’était pas attendu à ce que ça lui fasse autant mal. Il but jusqu’à se sentir détaché de son corps et de la douleur qu’il ne savait apaiser. Son âme sœur l’avait rejeté pour qui il était et il ne l’en blâmait pas, il ne pouvait qu’espérer qu’elle ne brise pas le lien qui les unissait.

Il ne voulait pas vivre à nouveau dans le noir après avoir touché le bonheur du bout des doigts.

…

Kara resta longtemps assise sur son fauteuil. Elle se sentait détachée de la réalité, sous le choc des révélations de la soirée. Son âme sœur était un meurtrier. Ou plutôt, un tueur en série. Elle n’arrivait pas à réconcilier cette idée avec l’homme qu’elle avait découvert jusque-là. Il avait été tendre avec elle, chaleureux. Ils avaient passé des moments magiques rien que tous les deux. Il était hanté par son passé mais elle n’avait jamais imaginé une telle horreur. Il avait été tellement différent ce soir, sérieux et presque froid, qu’elle se demandait s’il ne lui avait pas menti pendant les moments qu’ils avaient passés ensembles.

Elle voulait pleurer, évacuer les émotions de la soirée, mais elle n’y arrivait pas. Elle fixait l’endroit où il était assis quelques minutes ou quelques heures plus tôt, elle ne savait pas. Il y avait quelques plis sur le canapé, seul vestige de sa présence ce soir. Il avait disparu de sa vie comme il était arrivé, en un claquement de doigts.

Rencontrer son âme sœur avait été un électrochoc. Toute son enfance, elle avait rêvé de ce moment. Ensuite elle avait été sûre qu’il n’arriverait jamais. Quand elle s’y attendait le moins, elle l’avait trouvé et il avait répondu à toutes ses attentes de petite fille. Il était parfait. Il était fait pour elle, le destin l’avait choisi bien avant la destruction de sa planète. Mais aujourd’hui, ce conte de fée venait de se briser. La réalité l’avait rattrapée. Elle ne connaissait encore rien de lui. Mais elle ne pouvait plus se passer de sa présence.

Elle avait envie de se ruer dans son univers, de le prendre dans ses bras et de lui dire qu’elle lui pardonnait ses erreurs, qu’elle voulait juste être avec lui. Elle serra les poings. Elle ne pouvait pas. Parce qu’elle savait que s’il n’avait pas été son âme sœur, elle n’aurait eu aucun état d’âme à l’arrêter, à l’empêcher de continuer ses activités nocturnes et à l’enfermer en prison. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, quoi ressentir. Elle était tellement tendue qu’elle avait l’impression qu’une brise la ferait exploser. Elle allait perdre son calme et ne pouvait pas le faire ici. Décidée, sans même se changer, elle se rendit en temps record au seul endroit capable de contenir sa détresse. La Forteresse de Solitude.

Kara hurla. Contre l’injustice du monde qui lui avait attribué une âme sœur meurtrière. Contre Oliver qui lui avait fait croire qu’ils pourraient avoir un avenir ensemble. Contre elle-même qui s’était laissée bernée comme une idiote. Contre ses parents qui l’avaient mise dans ce stupide vaisseau au lieu de la laisser périr avec les siens.

Elle frappa les murs, décrochant de gros morceaux de cristaux tout autour d’elle. Elle se retrouva à genoux, épuisée, les doigts en sang. Sa colère s’était évaporée et elle se sentait lasse. Elle se laissa glisser au sol et finit par s’endormir, épuisée, le cœur brisé.


	15. Chapter 15

Kara se réveilla aussi défaite que la veille. Elle resta longtemps allongée, à contempler le choix qui s’imposait à elle. Elle devait rejeter son âme sœur. Elle ne briserait jamais le lien qui les unissait, l’idée même de perdre les couleurs la révulsait, mais elle n’aurait plus aucun contact avec lui. Elle ne pouvait pas partager sa vie avec quelqu’un qui pensait que tuer des gens, aussi mauvais soient-ils, n’était pas un problème. Quelqu’un qui, certaines soirées, choisissait une cible dans le seul but de l’éliminer.

Kara se releva lentement, les muscles endoloris, le cœur en mille morceaux, et retourna dans son appartement. Alex était là, assise sur le canapé, effaçant sans le savoir les dernières traces de la présence d’Oliver. Elle l’attendait, une expression inquiète sur le visage, et se leva dès qu’elle la vit atterrir.

-Tu étais où ? Tu ne peux pas disparaître toute la journée sans prévenir personne, on t’a cherchée partout et…

Elle dut comprendre que quelque chose n’allait pas car elle s’interrompit et fit un pas hésitant en avant.

-Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ? Tu as été enlevée ?

-C’est… Oliver, dit-elle d’une petite voix.

Prononcer son nom était un supplice. Lui qui avait été source de tant de bonheur lui avait infligé une plaie qui ne se refermerait jamais.

-Qu’est-ce qu’il a fait ? demanda Alex d’une voix où perçait la colère.

-Il… Il m’a…

Elle n’arrivait pas à parler. Elle avait une boule dans la gorge et si elle disait un mot de plus, elle allait s’étrangler. Alex fit les derniers pas qui les séparaient et la prit par les épaules.

-Qu’est-ce qu’il t’a fait ?

-Il est parti, dit-elle dans un sanglot.

Kara enfouit son visage dans le cou de sa sœur et pleura comme elle n’avait jamais pleuré. Alex lui caressait doucement le dos, lui assurant que tout allait s’arranger, qu’il reviendrait, aucune âme sœur ne partait jamais loin. Cela ne fit que redoubler sa détresse et elle finit par ne plus rien dire, lui offrant simplement le confort de ses bras.

…

Alex était dans tous ses états. Kara n’avait pas donné de signe de vie depuis la veille au soir, quand ils étaient tous partis et l’avaient laissée en compagnie d’Oliver. Lorsqu’elle ne s’était pas montrée à CatCo ni au DEO, ils avaient supposé qu’elle passait du bon temps avec son âme sœur mais ils s’étaient finalement inquiétés quand elle n’avait répondu à aucun appel et n’était pas intervenue pour arrêter un braquage, alors qu’elle le faisait tout le temps.

Elle essayait de calmer ses craintes en se disant qu’elle était certainement sur la Terre 1 et avait oublié de les prévenir, même si elle ne répondait pas non plus à son téléphone interunivers. Sans oublier le fait qu’elle était Supergirl et qu’elle ne pouvait pas juste se faire enlever. Elle s’était rendue à son appartement en espérant y trouver des indices ou la voir endormie mais il était vide. Son costume était dans son armoire, elle n’était donc pas sortie en tant que Supergirl. La meilleure explication était qu’elle se trouvait avec son âme sœur.

Alex s’assit sur son canapé, hésitant entre la colère et l’inquiétude, considérant l’option de se rendre sur la Terre 1 pour la trouver. Le problème c’était qu’elle ne connaissait personne là-bas et elle ne voulait pas répéter l’expérience d’Oliver et se retrouver face à une arme. Ou des armes.

Non, le mieux était d’attendre le retour de Kara, et si elle ne faisait pas son apparition ce soir, alors elle prendrait des mesures plus drastiques pour la retrouver. Même si elle interrompait un rendez-vous amoureux.

Kara apparut finalement et entra par la fenêtre ouverte, en habits civils. Elle commença à lui faire un sermon mais s’interrompit en observant sa sœur. Étrangement, elle portait la même robe que la veille et son chignon était échevelé. Elle avait du sang séché sur ses mains abimées et son maquillage avait coulé sous ses pleurs. Il s’était passé quelque chose de grave.

Elle lui posa des questions et Kara ne lui répondit que par monosyllabes, sous le choc et dévastée. Oliver était apparemment parti. Ça n’avait aucun sens mais tout ce qu’elle pouvait faire pour l’instant c’était tenir sa sœur dans ses bras et lui assurer qu’elle était là pour elle.

Lorsque ses pleurs se tarirent, Alex la conduisit sur le canapé et les couvrit de son plaid favori. Elle passa un bras sur ses épaules et attendit qu’elle parle, sa petite sœur se reposant sur elle, triturant un fil qui dépassait. Elle ne l’avait que rarement vue dans cet état et elle ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qu’il s’était passé. Oliver lui avait semblé vraiment amical la veille et pas du tout sur le point de tout arrêter avec Kara. Ils ne se connaissaient que depuis dix jours, personne n’abandonnait son âme sœur si rapidement. Ils venaient de découvrir les couleurs, les premiers jours étaient les plus passionnés et elle savait qu’avec la distance, leurs couleurs devaient s’être complètement ternies. Elle raffermit sa prise sur sa sœur. Une chose était sûre, elle allait avoir deux mots avec Oliver. Elle l’avait prévenu de ne pas la blesser.

-Je ne sais pas quoi faire, dit-elle finalement.

-Tu veux m’en parler ?

-Après la discussion à propos de Guardian, j’ai compris qu’il… qu’il avait déjà tué. Je l’ai confronté et il l’a confirmé.

Alex comprit alors que c’était Kara qui avait repoussé Oliver. Elle savait que pour elle, tuer était hors de question. Prendre une vie n’était jamais la solution. Mais travailler avec le DEO lui avait aussi fait comprendre qu’on n’avait pas toujours le choix. Il était parfois nécessaire de tuer pour survivre ou pour sauver une vie. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle rejetterait son âme sœur pour cette raison.

-Tu as réussi à me pardonner alors que j’ai tué ta tante, dit-elle doucement. Tu arriveras à lui pardonner.

Kara secoua la tête et essuya ses larmes, tentant de reprendre contenance. Alex lui serra l’épaule en signe de soutien.

-C’est pas pareil. Tu te défendais. Et tu le regrettais. Pas lui.

Alex se figea. Elle ne s’attendait pas à ça.

-Il tue des gens pour le plaisir ?

-Je ne sais pas. Il m’a dit qu’il a tué un nombre incalculable de personnes. S’il n’a pas le choix sur le terrain, il n’hésite pas. Et… il a pourchassé des personnes dans le seul but de les tuer.

Cela ne collait pas avec l’image qu’elle s’était faite de lui. Il paraissait être un combattant féroce, mais qui se battait pour la justice. Pas par un plaisir malsain de tuer des gens. Mais il s’était peut-être joué d’eux. Il s’était présenté comme l’homme parfait pour Kara pour ensuite mieux la détruire. Étrangement, elle n’arrivait pas vraiment à y croire. Il avait semblé sincère pendant leurs quelques conversations et elle ne pensait pas qu’il était un monstre sans cœur.

-Je ne peux pas aimer quelqu’un qui n’hésite pas à tuer. Je ne peux pas…

Elle pleurait à nouveau et Alex la serra contre elle. Elle comprenait la difficulté de la situation. Kara l’aimait déjà et elle se détestait pour ça. Elle voulait le rejoindre mais se l’interdisait. Aucun mot ne pourrait la réconforter. Seul le temps pourrait rendre la douleur gérable.

Une nouvelle fois, Alex remercia le destin d’avoir mis Maggie sur son chemin. Elle était l’âme sœur idéale et elle savait que c’était loin d’être le cas pour tout le monde. Certaines personnes se retrouvaient avec une âme sœur abusive qu’ils ne pouvaient se résoudre à quitter. D’autres avec un criminel qui faisait de leur vie un cauchemar. Et Kara s’était retrouvée avec un meurtrier. La seule chose qu’elle ne pouvait pardonner.

**…**

Cela faisait une semaine que l’ambiance de la Team Arrow s’était dramatiquement assombrie. Après s’être enfermé chez lui pendant trois jours, Oliver était réapparu d’une humeur noire. Felicity lui avait demandé à de nombreuses reprises ce qu’il s’était passé mais il lui semblait qu’elle parlait à un mur. Encore plus qu’avant.

Il passait ses journées à son poste de maire et ses nuits à pourchasser les criminels. Il avait toujours eu un emploi du temps surchargé, mais dernièrement, elle avait l’impression qu’il se perdait encore plus dans le travail et oubliait même de se reposer. C’était un contraste total avec la semaine précédente où il avait pris du temps pour lui et Kara et où il avait été plus heureux qu’elle ne l’avait jamais vu être.

Les disputes éclataient souvent dans l’équipe, à tel point qu’Oliver n’hésitait pas à sortir seul pour s’occuper des criminels de rue. Quand il s’attaquait à plus gros, il appelait toujours ses équipiers et Felicity avait toujours eu confiance en son jugement.

Mais ce soir, il n’avait appelé personne et il était revenu blessé, un couteau enfoncé dans la cuisse gauche. Elle l’avait aidé à suturer la plaie et à la bander, les lèvres pincées. Assis au bord de la table qui servait de lit médical, il semblait hors de son corps, ne se rendant pas compte de la gravité de sa blessure. Il allait boiter pendant plusieurs jours. Il ne pourrait pas être Green Arrow.

Felicity posa les mains sur la table, à côté de chacune de ses cuisses, lui bloquant le passage. Il continuait de fixer son bandage des yeux, comme s’il pouvait magiquement faire disparaître sa blessure.

-Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? Ne dis pas « rien », je te connais, je sais que quelque chose ne va pas, et tu vas me dire quoi.

Il soupira et referma son poing gauche sur un arc invisible, il détestait être acculé, mais elle n’avait plus d’autre solution. Elle devait comprendre ce qu’il se passait. Elle le voyait se détruire à petit feu et il était temps qu’il accepte son aide.

-Kara ne veut plus de moi, dit-il dans un souffle.

C’était complètement inattendu. Ils avaient été inséparables pendant la crise des aliens et depuis il s’était rendu plusieurs fois chez elle et en était revenu avec le sourire. Quand elle les avait vus ensembles chez John, ils avaient semblé être le couple parfait. Il était en plus rare que des âmes sœurs se séparent si tôt après s’être trouvé.

-Pourquoi ?

Il la regarda enfin dans les yeux et elle y vit toute sa douleur et son chagrin. Son masque était tombé.

-Je lui ai dit qui j’étais. Ce que j’étais.

-Elle savait que tu étais Green Arrow. Elle a combattu à tes côtés.

-Elle ne savait pas que j’étais un tueur.

Son cœur se serra. Il avait révélé cette vérité à Kara et elle ne l’avait pas acceptée. Pourtant, elle avait été sûre qu’elle saurait voir la bonté de l’homme enseveli sous les horreurs de son passé. Peut-être qu’il ne lui avait pas tout expliqué. Connaissant Oliver, il était certain qu’il avait dit la vérité sans la maquiller et qu’il n’avait rien dit pour se défendre. Elle laissa ses interrogations de côté pour l’instant, ce qui importait maintenant était de rassurer son meilleur ami. Elle prit son visage entre ses mains pour bien faire passer son message.

-Tu n’es pas qu’un tueur. Tu es un héros pour la ville. Tu sauves des vies tous les soirs. Surtout, tu es mon ami. Si tu n’étais pas un homme bien, je serais partie depuis longtemps.

Il baissa les yeux, comme si ses paroles étaient trop difficiles à accepter. Il avait toujours eu du mal à se voir comme un héros même s’il savait qu’il faisait du bien à sa ville. Felicity se promit de le lui répéter plus souvent, jusqu’à ce qu’il y croit réellement.

-J’ai toujours cru que mon âme sœur m’accepterait.

Il était défait, certain qu’elle ne reviendrait pas.

-Je suis sûre que Kara reviendra vers toi, elle a juste été surprise, laisse lui le temps de s’habituer à l’idée.

Il hocha doucement la tête.

-Tu devrais rentrer chez toi, te reposer, dit-il. Je ne vais plus sortir ce soir.

-Ni cette semaine. Tant que cette blessure n’est pas complètement guérie, je ne veux pas te voir avec un arc en main.

Il soupira mais ne chercha pas à argumenter, ce qui était inquiétant et montrait combien la situation avec Kara le touchait. Il n’avait pas la force de se battre.

-Allez, je te conduis chez toi, tu n’es pas en état de rentrer à moto.

Elle l’aida à se rhabiller et à marcher jusqu’à la voiture. En chemin, elle s’arrêta dans une pharmacie pour lui acheter des béquilles. Ils avaient assez d’antidouleurs en réserve pour lui durer une semaine et ils savaient tous les deux qu’il n’en utiliserait pas, ou peu. Il détestait ne pas être totalement alerte. Elle l’accompagna jusqu’à sa chambre et il s’assit difficilement sur le lit, la remerciant pour son aide. Il n’avait pas à le faire, elle serait toujours là pour lui comme il l’était pour elle.

Felicity allait partir lorsqu’il la retint par la main. Elle lui demanda s’il avait besoin d’autre chose et il secoua la tête, la dévisageant comme s’il imprimait son visage dans son esprit. Son inquiétude monta d’un cran et elle se demanda s’il avait aussi reçu un coup à la tête. S’il avait une commotion cérébrale, elle n’hésiterait pas à passer la nuit ici. Dans le salon. Pas ici dans sa chambre.

-Oliver ?

-Désolé. À demain.

Au lieu de partir, elle s’approcha. Il ne la quittait pas des yeux et elle pouvait voir combien il était tourmenté.

-Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ?

-Je veux juste… Me rappeler combien tu es belle en couleur. Au cas où.

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, Felicity lui serra la main qu’il tenait toujours et lui prit l’épaule, se penchant vers lui pour qu’il l’écoute bien. Depuis une semaine, il vivait avec la crainte insupportable d’ouvrir les yeux sur un monde en noir et blanc. Elle devait corriger ça. Immédiatement.

-Kara ne ferait jamais ça. Même si elle ne veut plus te voir, elle ne brisera pas votre lien sans ton consentement.

-Comment tu peux en être sûre ? demanda-t-il d’une voix brisée.

Cette peur le rongeait de l’intérieur. Heureusement, elle savait exactement quoi dire pour y remédier.

-Parce que Kara est une personne bien. Peu importe ses sentiments envers toi, elle ne te ferait jamais vivre une chose pareille.

Il acquiesça et admit qu’elle avait raison, et elle sentit la tension quitter ses épaules. Elle était soulagée d’avoir pu lever cette crainte en quelques mots et regrettait qu’il n’ait parlé à personne de sa rupture avec Kara. Ils avaient tous vu les signes sans savoir les interpréter, et Oliver avait toujours tendance à vouloir gérer ses problèmes seul sans s’appuyer sur personne. Surtout quand il se sentait coupable.

Elle l’aida à se coucher et lui promit de revenir le lendemain avec le petit-déjeuner. Dès qu’elle sortit, elle appela Cisco. Il était urgent de réparer tout ça.

-Tu pourrais me rendre un service ? demanda-t-elle. J’aurais besoin d’aller sur la Terre 38.


	16. Chapter 16

Pour Kara, la semaine était passée comme dans un rêve. Elle avait écrit des articles, poursuivi des aliens et surveillé la ville comme une automate. Rien ne lui avait donné le sourire et tout lui semblait morne. Quand elle se retrouvait seule, elle finissait en larmes, l’image d’Oliver à l’esprit. Alex essayait de lui remonter le moral, de la distraire, mais rien ne fonctionnait.

Le pire, c’était qu’elle était la raison de tant de douleur. Il lui suffisait d’accepter Oliver pour ce qu’il était et il continuerait à illuminer ses journées avec ses sourires. Mais rien que d’y penser, elle en avait la nausée. Elle ne pourrait jamais partager des moments heureux avec un criminel. Avec une personne qui, à tout moment, pouvait mettre fin à la vie de quelqu’un, sans aucun remord. 

Alors elle essayait de l’oublier, ce qui était difficile, étant donné que partout où elle posait les yeux, elle pensait à lui. Les couleurs qu’elle avait toujours voulu découvrir étaient un rappel constant de ce qu’elle avait abandonné. Elles avaient perdu de leur éclat mais elles étaient toujours là.

Elle rentra dans son appartement après une interview tardive pour déposer ses affaires et se changer en Supergirl pour la soirée mais se figea sur le pas de la porte. Felicity était là, assise sur une chaise de la cuisine, téléphone en main.

-Salut Kara ! Désolée, Cisco m’a déposée ici, et je me suis dit que le mieux était d’attendre, je ne sais pas si j’aurais réussi à sortir de ton appartement, il était fermé à clé, et puis j’aurais dû attendre dans la rue, et j’aurais pu te louper, peut-être que tu rentres chez toi par la fenêtre. Enfin, ça n’aurait vraiment pas été pratique.

Kara sourit à sa tirade, même si le cœur n’y était pas. Le vide en elle ne serait pas comblé par Felicity.

-Tu es la bienvenue quand tu veux. Il y a une urgence ? Un problème sur votre Terre ?

-Non, non, la rassura-t-elle. Je suis là pour parler d’Oliver.

Ces mots lui firent l’effet d’un électrochoc et elle se retint à la porte. Felicity se leva, inquiète. Kara lui fit signe qu'elle allait bien et la rejoignit à la table.

-Je vois que tu es autant affectée que lui, dit-elle avec hésitation.

-De quoi tu parles ? Ce n’est pas lui qui vient d’apprendre que son âme sœur est un meurtrier.

Elle n’avait pas eu l’intention d’être si froide et directe. Elle avait apparemment touché une corde sensible car Felicity serra les poings. Elle s’assit en face d’elle avec des gestes calculés et fixa Kara d’un regard glacial.

-Il t’a fait confiance pour te dévoiler une partie de lui-même qui le hante chaque jour et tu l’as rejeté. Tu es son âme sœur et tu l’as rejeté, martela-t-elle. Qu’est-ce que tu crois qu’il vit depuis une semaine ?

Kara n’y avait pas vraiment pensé. Elle s’était noyée dans son chagrin, dans ce dilemme qu’elle n’arrivait pas à résoudre et avec lequel elle allait devoir vivre. Mais elle ne s’était pas arrêtée pour penser à ce qu’Oliver ressentait.

-Il va bien ? demanda-t-elle, ne pouvant s’empêcher de s’inquiéter pour lui.

Les yeux de Felicity s’adoucirent.

-Il survit, comme il l’a toujours fait.

Ce n’était pas vraiment rassurant mais elle ne semblait pas disposée à lui en dire plus.

-Il t’a envoyée ?

-Il ne sait pas que je suis ici. Il va me tuer s’il apprend que je suis venue.

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, Kara lui prit la main.

-Je ne le laisserai pas.

Felicity la regarda avec des yeux ronds avant de se passer la main sur le visage.

-Non mais qu’est-ce qu’il t’a dit ? Tu crois vraiment qu’il me ferait du mal ? C’était une façon de parler, j’ai mal choisi mes mots, mais je suis connue pour ça, il va falloir t’y habituer.

Kara ne savait plus quoi penser. Felicity venait de plaisanter sur le fait qu’Oliver pouvait la tuer. Comme si ça n’avait pas d’importance. Elle prit sa main dans les siennes et lui adressa un regard sans faille.

-Écoute-moi bien. Oliver n’est pas un monstre sans cœur.

Kara sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle voulait y croire.

-Il m’a dit qu’il tuait des gens sans remords.

-Des criminels, corrigea Felicity.

-Ce sont des gens.

Elle poussa un petit soupir.

-Oui. Mais il y a une différence entre tuer des criminels pour se défendre ou défendre d’autres personnes et juste « tuer des gens ».

-J’aurais pu lui pardonner ça. Ou du moins essayer de comprendre et peut-être discuter avec lui et essayer de le convaincre du contraire. Mais il m’a dit qu’il a pourchassé des personnes dans le seul but de les tuer.

-D’accord. Il n’aurait peut-être pas du te révéler tout d’un coup. Mais Oliver est honnête. Il sait qui il est, il sait qu’il a commis des actes impardonnables et il a décidé que tu avais le droit de le savoir. Il a choisi de te le dire alors qu’il n’y était pas obligé. Ne me dis pas que tu ne vois pas de bien en lui.

-Il m’a menti à chaque moment qu’on a passé ensemble.

-Comment ça ?

-Il m’a fait croire qu’il était un héros.

En prononçant ces mots, Kara se rendit compte de son erreur. Oliver ne s’était jamais présenté en héros. Au contraire, il l’avait toujours démenti et c’était elle qui insistait à l’appeler ainsi. Elle se souvint alors de ce qu’il lui avait dit durant leur premier dîner. _J’ai un lourd passé. Je ne t’en voudrai pas si tu décides que c’est trop pour toi ou que tu ne peux pas aimer quelqu’un comme moi._ Il l’avait prévenue. Elle l’avait assuré du contraire et c’était elle qui n’avait pas tenu parole.

-Je ne te crois pas, dit Felicity. Il ne se voit pas en héros, peu importe le nombre de fois qu’on le lui répète.

_Je ne suis pas un héros._

-Tu as raison. C’est moi qui me suis fait des idées sur lui. J’étais tellement heureuse d’avoir une âme sœur que je l’ai adulé. Mais alors, pourquoi est-ce qu’il était avec tous les autres héros ? Comment ils peuvent l’accepter parmi eux, alors qu’il est un tueur ? Ou alors… ils ne sont pas au courant ?

Les doigts de Felicity se serrèrent sur sa main, de colère cette fois. Elle avait encore dit quelque chose qu’elle n’appréciait pas. Elle essayait juste de comprendre.

-Kara, tu as une vision vraiment simple de ce qu’est un héros. Parmi les personnes que tu viens de qualifier de tels, il y a un criminel qui aime incendier les gens. Une assassin qui a certainement tué plus de personnes qu’Oliver et pas pour les bonnes raisons. Un homme qui a tué son propre frère parce qu’il représentait une menace pour sa famille.

Kara resta sans voix. Ces révélations étaient très loin de l’idée qu’elle s’était faite de ces héros. Elle se demandait si elle pouvait continuer à les appeler comme ça. Mais ils avaient tous combattu un ennemi qui menaçait la sécurité de leur planète. Ils s’étaient tous unis pour se battre au péril de leur vie.

-Tout n’est pas noir ou blanc. Pour devenir ce qu’ils sont, certains ont dû vaincre leurs propres démons. Et Oliver a un passé empli d’horreurs que tu ne pourrais même pas imaginer. Il n’en parle presque jamais, mais quand il le fait, quand tu apprends seulement des bribes de ce qu’il a vécu, tu te demandes comment il a réussi à devenir un homme bon.

-Il l’est ? Un homme bon ?

-Oui.

Son ton était sans appel. Elle le connaissait mieux qu’elle, elle travaillait avec lui depuis des années.

-Quand je l’ai connu, il était ce tueur sans merci que tu t’imagines. Il confrontait les criminels, il leur donnait une chance de réparer leurs erreurs et s’ils ne le faisaient pas, il les tuait pour se débarrasser du problème. Notre ville est corrompue et il ne pouvait pas les livrer à la justice. Si tu lui donnes une chance, il pourra t’expliquer pourquoi il le faisait. Pourquoi il a arrêté. Pourquoi maintenant, il ne tue que s’il n’a pas le choix. Mais tu dois faire le premier pas.

-Tu crois en lui et tu le soutiens alors que tu as vu les horreurs qu’il a commises. Pourquoi ?

-Il l’a toujours fait dans un but noble. Pour aider ceux qui n’ont pas les moyens de se défendre. Je n’étais pas d’accord avec ses méthodes et avec le temps, je l’ai aidé à les changer.

-Il m’a dit que ses amis étaient le meilleur de lui.

-On l’a aidé à changer ses méthodes. Mais s’il n’avait pas voulu le faire, il nous aurait simplement ignorés. C’est lui qui a décidé de ne plus tuer. C’est lui qui met sa vie en danger tous les soirs pour que d’autres n’aient pas à le faire.

Les mots de Felicity faisaient l’effet d’un baume sur les blessures de son cœur. Ce qui rendait horrible le fait qu’Oliver était un tueur, c’était qu’elle n’en connaissait pas les raisons et que ça lui avait semblé gratuit. Elle l’avait jugé sans prendre la peine de l’écouter. Mais il n’avait pas non plus cherché à se défendre, comme s’il savait qu’il méritait qu’elle le déteste. Comme s’il se détestait lui-même pour ce qu’il avait fait.

-Est-ce qu’il s’en rend compte ? demanda-t-elle. Du bien qu’il fait ?

Felicity lui sourit tristement.

-J’essaie de le lui dire le plus souvent possible mais il a tendance à voir le mal plutôt que le bien, surtout en ce qui le concerne. C’est pour ça que je suis venue. Je savais qu’il t’avait sûrement présenté la vérité brute, sans excuses pour ses actes. Alors qu’il en a beaucoup.

-Merci, dit-elle sincèrement.

-Je ne pouvais pas laisser mon meilleur ami souffrir, répondit-elle avec un sourire triste.

-Je vais réparer ça, je vais lui parler et essayer de comprendre.

-C’est tout ce que je te demande.

Elle se leva et lui demanda si elle pouvait utiliser son extrapolateur pour rentrer. Cisco lui avait indiqué les coordonnées à entrer dans l’appareil pour qu’elle puisse arriver chez elle. Kara la prit dans ses bras et la remercia une nouvelle fois. Avant de partir, Felicity ajouta :

-Si tu le blesses encore une fois, je ne viendrai pas seule pour une petite discussion. Je mettrai Théa sur le coup et je t’assure qu’elle est plus dangereuse que les teams Arrow, Flash et Legends réunies quand son frère est concerné.

Elle n’attendit pas de réponse et traversa le portail vers un autre univers. Kara se rassit sur sa chaise, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Le changement était subtil mais les couleurs n’étaient plus si ternes. Elle avait de l’espoir pour leur relation.


	17. Chapter 17

Le lendemain de la visite de Felicity, Kara se rendit à l’appartement d’Oliver. Elle s’était donné la journée pour réfléchir à ce qu’elle voulait savoir, ce qu’elle serait prête à accepter ou non et à ce qu’elle lui dirait. Elle en avait parlé avec Alex, qui l’avait encouragée à discuter avec son âme sœur pour mettre les choses à plat. Le but de sa visite était d’avoir des réponses avant de prendre une décision définitive.

Plus elle s’approchait de sa porte, plus les couleurs se faisaient vives. Elles n’avaient pas encore atteint leur éclat normal, leur lien n’était pas encore réparé, mais il se renforçait. Elle sonna et Oliver lui ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il était aussi beau que dans ses souvenirs mais il y avait une tristesse dans ses yeux qui n’avait pas été là avant. Il avait les traits tirés, de grosses cernes sous les yeux, comme s’il n’avait pas dormi depuis longtemps. Malgré ça, il avait l’air heureux de la voir.

-Bonsoir. Désolé, je n’attendais pas de visite, dit-il en désignant ses vêtements.

C’était la première fois qu’elle le voyait en tenue décontractée au lieu de ses costumes. Il portait un pantalon de sport noir et un t-shirt gris qui laissait deviner les muscles qui s’y cachaient. Elle voudrait le voir tous les jours ainsi, se réveiller à ses côtés et passer ses journées avec lui. Mais elle devait d’abord accepter qui il était. Accepter son passé.

Kara passa le pas de la porte qu’il referma derrière elle et découvrit son appartement pour la première fois. Elle s’était attendue à quelque chose de luxueux, avec de grands espaces et une décoration moderne. Ce n’était pas du tout le cas. L’espace de vie était plus petit que le sien et sobrement décoré, avec une petite cuisine ouverte sur le salon. Une porte à sa droite devait mener à la chambre et c’était tout. Il lui fit signe de s’asseoir sur le canapé.

-Tu veux boire quelque chose ? J’ai de la limonade.

Elle accepta avec un petit sourire. Il s’était souvenu que c’était sa boisson favorite au lieu de l’alcool qui ne lui faisait aucun effet. Il se rendit dans le coin cuisine en boitant légèrement. Des béquilles reposaient contre le mur près de la porte d’entrée.

-Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

-Ça va, répondit-il avec un petit sourire forcé, très différent de ceux qu’il lui avait adressés jusque-là.

Il n’avait jamais évadé ses questions avant. Elle réalisa avec un pincement au cœur qu’elle avait perdu ce privilège après la façon dont elle l’avait traité quand il s’était confié à elle. Elle n’insista pas et il la rejoignit, déposant les verres sur la table basse avant de s’asseoir à l’autre bout du canapé, comme s’il ne voulait pas lui imposer sa présence à ses côtés.

Kara avait passé la journée à préparer ce qu’elle lui dirait mais maintenant qu’il était là, elle avait perdu tous ses mots. Elle savait que c’était à elle de lancer la conversation, c’était elle qui s’était présentée chez lui à l’improviste et il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi.

-Je suis venue pour obtenir des réponses à mes questions, dit-elle avec hésitation.

Tout son corps se figea comme si elle venait de le gifler. Les couleurs autour d’elle perdirent de leur éclat comme si elle les voyait à travers une fenêtre embuée et ses yeux océans se firent de glace. Elle ne comprenait pas sa réaction, il lui avait dit qu’il serait ouvert à la discussion quand elle l’avait littéralement viré de chez elle. Elle allait reprendre mais il la devança.

-Je t’ai dit que j’allais bien. Ce n’est pas la peine d’insister et surtout pas de cette manière.

Elle déglutit. Il avait mal compris ses paroles, elle ne voulait pas le forcer à dire quoi que ce soit. Elle voulait lui prendre la main pour mieux faire passer son message mais elle n’osa pas.

-Non, non, ce n’est pas ce que je voulais dire. J’ai des questions par rapport à ce que tu m’as dit la dernière fois. Je voudrais essayer de te comprendre.

Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes et quand il les rouvrit, ils avaient perdu de leur dureté.

-Désolé. Je suis sur les nerfs, je ne savais pas si tu étais venue pour me rejeter ou pour essayer de réparer les choses.

Kara comprit enfin pourquoi il avait été si tendu jusque-là. Elle ne s’était pas rendu compte de l’attente qu’elle avait créée en se présentant ainsi à sa porte. Pendant cette semaine de séparation, il avait dû espérer la revoir et maintenant qu’elle était là, il ne savait pas à quoi s’attendre. Elle lui offrit un sourire rassurant.

-Si je ne voulais plus te voir, je ne serais pas venue. Je voudrais discuter et tout faire pour que cette semaine ne se répète pas. Si tu es d’accord.

-Oui. Mais… tu acceptes que je sois un tueur ? Aucune discussion au monde ne pourra changer ce fait.

Elle avait eu beaucoup de temps pour y réfléchir. S’il l’avait fait pour les bonnes raisons, s’il avait eu des remords et qu’il ne le faisait pas par plaisir, elle pensait pouvoir l’accepter. Mais il allait devoir lui promettre de ne plus le faire. De ne plus tuer.

-Ça va dépendre des réponses que tu me donneras. Je suis prête à l’accepter, je sais que tuer n’est pas toujours un choix. J’ai pardonné à Alex d’avoir tué ma propre tante. Je pourrai te pardonner si j’en connais les raisons.

Il pinça les lèvres et sa posture se fit défensive, comme s’il savait qu’il allait la décevoir et se préparait à essuyer sa colère.

-Je t’ai dit qu’à une époque, tuer n’était pas un dernier ressort. C’était un choix.

Kara déglutit. Il avait raison et elle avait encore mal choisi ses mots. Mais elle voulait le comprendre, vraiment. Elle voulait savoir ce qui l’avait conduit à croire que tuer était la solution. Et comment il avait fait pour changer d’avis et choisir d’être plus clément.

-Mais ce n’est plus le cas n’est-ce pas ?

-Non.

-Tu pourrais m’expliquer qu’est-ce qui t’a conduit à tuer ? Pourquoi tu pensais que c’était nécessaire ?

Il serra le poing gauche sur un arc invisible, ce qu’elle reconnaissait maintenant comme un signe de nervosité. Cette discussion ne devait pas être facile pour lui mais elle en avait besoin.

-Je ne peux pas tout t’expliquer ce soir. Ces dix dernières années, ma vie a été… compliquée. Et il y a des choses que… que je ne peux pas te dire. Pas encore. Peut-être jamais.

-D’accord. Dis-moi… ce que tu peux.

Il avait clairement vécu des expériences difficiles et elle comprenait qu’il ne puisse pas mettre des mots dessus.

-J’ai passé cinq ans isolé, loin de ma famille et des gens qui m’aimaient. Au début je n’avais pas le choix et je cherchais par tous les moyens à les rejoindre. Quand j’ai enfin eu la possibilité de le faire… je n’étais plus le même et je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à les approcher et à laisser ma noirceur les atteindre.

Le récit qui s’ensuivit était empli d’horreur, de peine, de souffrance. Il s’était transformé en combattant féroce pour survivre et il avait vécu plus de pertes que quiconque puisse en supporter. Malgré tout, il avait toujours gardé une part de bonté en lui, il n’avait jamais laissé les ténèbres l’engloutir tout entier. Même dans ses moments les plus sombres, il n’avait jamais tué pour le plaisir et il avait toujours été conscient de l’horreur de ses actes. Même si ça lui brisait le cœur, à chaque fois qu’il se qualifiait de monstre, il lui prouvait qu’il n’en était pas un. Les monstres ne se qualifiaient pas de tels, ils pensaient leurs actes justifiés.

Oliver ne s’attarda pas sur les détails de ce qu’il avait vécu, il lui en décrivit les grandes lignes, juste assez pour qu’elle se fasse une idée des étapes de sa vie et de ce qui l’avait conduit à devenir un justicier. Il l’avait fait pour réparer les erreurs de son père, pour compléter la mission qu’il lui avait confiée à sa mort.

Il lui parla alors de la liste et lui expliqua ses méthodes. Il ne tuait pas tout le temps et quand il le faisait, il leur donnait toujours une chance avant pour réparer leurs torts. Il avait décidé d’arrêter de tuer pour honorer la mémoire de son meilleur ami et il avait tout fait pour s’y tenir. Mais quand cette promesse avait coûté la vie à Laurel quelques mois plus tôt, il avait changé de tactique et d’état d’esprit. Il tuait désormais quand c’était absolument nécessaire et il ne combattait plus avec retenue. Il avait trop perdu en voulant jouer au héros et il n’était pas prêt à commettre à nouveau cette erreur. Il était prêt à vivre avec ce monstre en lui plutôt que de risquer de perdre d’autres personnes.

Au fil de ses paroles, Kara se rendait compte qu’Oliver avait fait ce qu’il pensait être juste, même lorsqu’il commettait des atrocités. Comme l’avait dit Felicity, il avait toujours agi dans un but noble. Et il n’était plus ce justicier sans pitié qui prenait la loi entre ses mains, il avait évolué, changé ses méthodes et mettait sa vie en danger pour aider sa ville. Cet Oliver ne méritait pas qu’elle le déteste, quel que soit son passé. Elle ne pouvait pas changer ce qui lui était arrivé et les choix qu’il avait faits, mais elle pouvait être à ses côtés pour la suite et pour s’assurer qu’il n’ait plus jamais à vivre autant d’horreurs.

Kara se posait beaucoup de questions sur sa vie, il y avait des sujets qu’il avait à peine effleurés, comme son temps chez la mafia russe ou en tant qu’agent pour une agence ultra-secrète. Cette période de sa vie le troublait encore, et elle voudrait qu’il se confie à elle pour qu’elle l’aide à panser ses maux et apaiser son esprit. Mais elle ne demanda rien, le laissant libre de lui dévoiler ce qu’il souhaitait. Ce soir n’avait pas pour but d’assouvir sa curiosité mais d’essayer de le comprendre pour voir si elle pouvait envisager un futur avec lui.

Kara finit par poser la question qui comptait le plus pour elle, celle qui déterminerait leur futur, même si elle savait au fond d’elle qu’il ne la décevrait pas :

-Après avoir tué quelqu’un, qui que ce soit, est-ce que tu as des remords ?

Il prit son verre qui était empli d’un liquide ambré certainement alcoolisé et l’observa comme s’il détenait les secrets de l’univers. Kara le laissa étudier sa question qui, elle le savait, n’attendait pas de réponse simple.

-Pour certaines personnes, je l’ai regretté instantanément. J’ai dû tuer une amie parce qu’elle me le demandait.

Elle écarquilla les yeux et son cœur se serra pour lui. Il avait tué une amie. Felicity lui avait dit que son passé était empli d’horreurs, mais elle ne s’était pas attendue à une chose pareille.

-Pour d’autres, je ne me suis jamais arrêté pour y réfléchir. C’était eux ou moi, je n’avais pas le choix. La plupart du temps, je ne connais même pas leur nom. Les plus récents sont les hommes de Church. Il a enlevé le maire et des conseillers, torturé un de mes coéquipiers, tenté de faire de Star City un centre de vente de drogue. J’ai tout fait pour l’arrêter. Si j’étais mort quand ils m’avaient pris otage, ma ville serait tombée entre ses mains. Je ne sais pas si je regrette de les avoir tués.

Elle commençait à se poser également la question. Il semblait qu’il s’agissait du prix à payer pour qu’Oliver garde sa ville en sécurité. S’il n’avait pas tué ces hommes, un criminel aurait mis la main sur la ville. Son cœur lui disait qu’il devait exister un autre moyen de se débarrasser d’eux. Les blesser aurait peut-être pu suffire. Mais Oliver lui avait dit qu’il tuait seulement quand c’était absolument nécessaire. Elle se rendit compte qu’elle ne pouvait pas juger de ses actions alors qu’elle n’était pas sur le terrain avec lui. Elle allait devoir apprendre à faire confiance en son jugement et à accepter que parfois, à ses dépens, son âme sœur devait tuer.

-Quand je décide de tuer quelqu’un, quand c’est ma cible, je n’ai aucun remord. Damien Dhark. Il allait envoyer des bombes nucléaires partout sur la planète pour la recréer à son image. Je l’avais envoyé en prison mais il s’est évadé. Il a tué ma meilleure amie et des dizaines de milliers de personnes innocentes. Je ne regrette pas d’avoir mis fin à sa vie. Je ne peux pas me le permettre.

Kara se demanda ce qu’elle aurait fait à sa place face à un ennemi redoutable et sans merci qu’aucune prison ne pouvait contenir. Alex et J’onn auraient essayé de la convaincre que le tuer était la seule solution. Elle aurait tenté de le raisonner jusqu’au bout, elle aurait décidé de l’envoyer dans la prison la plus sécurisée et lointaine qu’elle connaisse. Et s’il s’était enfui, qu’aurait-elle fait ? Elle l’ignorait. Elle n’avait jamais été confrontée à ce choix et elle supposait qu’elle l’enfermerait à nouveau, au risque qu’il s’échappe. Oliver avait décidé de ne plus prendre ce risque.

Cette vérité était difficile à accepter. Que certaines personnes soient trop dangereuses pour rester en vie. Mais elle comprenait Oliver. Elle voulait qu’il ne se voit plus comme un monstre car il n’en était pas un et lui posa une dernière question, dans le seul but de lui faire réaliser qu’il était un homme bien.

-Qu’est-ce que tu ressens après avoir tué quelqu’un ?

Il prit une inspiration tremblante et reposa son verre auquel il n’avait pas touché sur la table.

-Du soulagement car la menace est éradiquée. De l’horreur face à mes actes.

Il leva les yeux vers elle. Ils étaient emprunts de douleur.

-À chaque mort, je perds une partie de moi. Mon âme est fracturée et je sais que tu mérites mille fois mieux qu’une personne aussi brisée de l’intérieur comme de l’extérieur mais le destin t’a mise sur mon chemin et je ne pense pas avoir le courage de te repousser, alors que je devrais…

Elle s’approcha et le prit enfin dans ses bras avant de lui murmurer à l’oreille :

-Tu n’es pas brisé. Tu es la personne la plus forte que je connaisse. Tu n’es pas un monstre. Tout ce que tu as fait, c’était toujours pour les bonnes raisons.

Il lui retourna son étreinte et enfouit son visage dans son cou. Elle lui caressa doucement la nuque, se promettant de toujours l’aider à voir qu’il n’était pas un monstre.

-Je suis désolée de t’avoir rejeté sans chercher à comprendre. Je te promets de ne plus faire cette erreur, je n’avais aucun droit de te juger si durement.

Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, profitant des bras de l’autre. La discussion avait été émotionnellement chargée, surtout pour Oliver qui devait rarement aborder ces sujets. Kara se fit la promesse de ne plus jamais le repousser, et surtout pas de manière aussi brutale. Elle devait croire en lui et écouter ses explications avant de le bannir de sa vie.

-Merci, murmura-t-il. Merci d’être revenue.

-Tu devras surtout remercier Felicity. Elle m’a rendu visite pour une petite leçon de morale.

Il sourit dans son cou et elle prit note de bien remercier l’informaticienne. Elle leur avait permis de se retrouver.


	18. Chapter 18

Ils commandèrent des pizzas, trois pour Kara, et passèrent le reste de la soirée ensemble dans une ambiance plus légère. Ils retrouvaient peu à peu leur complicité et avaient beaucoup discuté des débuts de Supergirl après toutes les révélations qu’Oliver avait faites. Elle voudrait continuer à en savoir plus sur sa vie mais il était quelqu’un qui gardait tout pour lui et parler n’était pas son fort.

-Je pourrais venir demain et te voir te battre en tant que Green Arrow ? J’aimerais avoir une meilleure idée de ce que tu fais.

-Demain non mais la semaine prochaine si tu veux.

Son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge à l’idée qu’il ne veuille pas la voir avant cette date. Elle ne pensait pas pouvoir se passer de lui pendant toute une semaine.

-Pourquoi ?

-Felicity et Théa m’ont interdit de toucher à un arc tant que ma jambe n’est pas guérie.

L’incompréhension laissa place à l’inquiétude. Elle n’avait pas osé lui en reparler même si elle avait remarqué toute la soirée qu’il boitait et évitait au maximum de marcher. S’il avait abordé le sujet, c’est qu’il était prêt à en discuter.

-Qu’est-ce qu’il t’est arrivé ?

-Un criminel m’a planté un couteau, je ne l’ai pas vu assez tôt pour l’esquiver.

Il mettait à nouveau la faute sur lui. Elle devra l’aider à se débarrasser de cette mauvaise habitude. Tout n’était pas toujours de sa faute, surtout pas quand il s’agissait d’un criminel qui l’avait blessé.

-Le médecin t’a mis au repos ? Ça va aller, il n’y aura pas de dommage sur le long terme ?

-Ne t’inquiète pas, ce n’était pas très profond, je m’en suis occupé avec l’aide de Felicity.

Il ne s’était pas fait consulter par un professionnel. Il n’avait pas d’équipe médicale à sa disposition comme elle, il devait panser ses blessures seul. Il posa la main sur la sienne, tentant de la rassurer, son inquiétude devait être inscrite sur son visage.

-C’est arrivé il y a deux jours et ça va mieux, c’est juste trop risqué que j’aille sur le terrain si je ne suis pas à cent pourcent.

Elle se mordilla la lèvre en comprenant combien il était fragile et pourquoi il était parfois obligé de tuer ses ennemis. Il n’était pas invincible. Les balles et les lames pouvaient le blesser et le tuer.

-Ça t’arrive souvent ? D’être blessé ?

Il referma la main gauche sur un arc invisible. Le sujet était sensible.

-Ça arrive. Rarement au point de ne pas pouvoir retourner sur le terrain.

-Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ? Tu étais fatigué ? Le criminel était plus doué que les autres ?

Il se frotta doucement le haut de la cuisse gauche, prenant le temps de formuler sa réponse.

-Cette semaine je n’étais pas mentalement bien et ça s’est reflété dans mes combats.

C’était de sa faute. Elle l’avait rejeté et il s’était blessé à cause d’elle. Elle lui serra la main et le regarda dans les yeux pour lui montrer toute sa sincérité.

-Je suis désolée, dit-elle. Je te promets de ne plus jamais te rejeter comme ça.

Il détourna un instant les yeux, le sujet était encore douloureux. Lorsqu’il se replongea dans les siens, elle y décela de la vulnérabilité. Elle ne voulait pas qu’il se sente comme ça avec elle.

-Et si… tu apprends d’autres vérités sur moi que tu ne peux pas accepter ?

Elle ne pouvait imaginer quelque chose de pire que le fait qu’il soit un tueur, mais le fait même qu’il lui demande lui indiquait qu’elle avait encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre sur lui.

-Alors je prendrai le temps de t’écouter, comme aujourd’hui. Je ne te virerai plus jamais de chez moi. Je pourrai me mettre en colère, mais je ne t’imposerai plus une telle séparation. C’est promis.

-D’accord, dit-il avec un sourire triste. Je suis désolé d’être quelqu’un de si…

Kara ne le laissa pas terminer sa phrase et posa ses doigts sur ses lèvres. Elle ne voulait plus l’entendre dire du mal sur lui-même. Sa vie n’était pas facile mais elle était maintenant là pour l’aider à porter ce fardeau. Elle ne l’abandonnerait plus.

Il se faisait tard, la nuit était déjà bien avancée, il était temps qu’elle rentre dans son univers. Elle devait se lever tôt pour aller au travail et lui aussi. Ils décidèrent d’essayer de se voir tous les soirs au moins une heure pour qu’ils puissent continuer à se découvrir. En vérité, Kara voudrait ne jamais le quitter. Alors qu’elle était prête à partir, Oliver déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue, juste au coin de ses lèvres, comme lors de leur premier dîner. Elle traversa le portail le cœur léger.

…

Oliver avait passé une soirée chargée en émotions. Voir Kara sur le pas de sa porte l’avait empli de joie et de crainte. Il n’avait pas su si elle était là pour lui donner une chance ou pour lui dire que tout était terminé entre eux et peut-être lui demander de rompre leur lien. Mais elle s’était révélée ouverte à la discussion et il avait laissé parler son cœur, il avait dit la vérité sans rien cacher, espérant qu’elle pourrait comprendre certains de ses choix. Ce qu’elle avait fait, contre toute attente.

Elle voulait reprendre leur relation, partager des moments avec lui, même en sachant ce qu’il était. S’il avait été plus fort, il l’aurait repoussée dès le début. Il ne voulait imposer sa vie à personne et surtout pas à quelqu’un d’aussi merveilleux que Kara. Il était tombé sous son charme et il avait baissé tous ses murs avec elle, se révélant incapable de la tenir éloignée. Il avait cru que son passé l’aurait fait fuir mais finalement, ça les avait rapprochés. Il n’avait plus à lui cacher ce secret maintenant.

Dès qu’elle était partie, un poids s’était installé sur sa poitrine. Le silence de l’appartement s’était fait assourdissant et il avait allumé la télé pour avoir un bruit de fond. Les couleurs avaient légèrement perdu de leur éclat, même si elles restaient bien plus brillantes qu’elles ne l’avaient été cette semaine. Il s’installa confortablement dans le canapé et se couvrit d’un plaid. Il ne dormirait pas cette nuit, son absence l’oppressait.

Il but le verre de cognac qu’il n’avait pas touché durant leurs conversations, préférant rester sobre malgré les thèmes abordés. Il était rare qu’il doive parler de ces sujets et se justifier de ses actes. Si Kara avait réussi à lui pardonner, ou du moins à l’accepter, il n’était peut-être pas complètement perdu. Il ferait tout pour ne plus avoir à tuer, pour ne pas la décevoir, mais s’il y était obligé, il savait qu’il ne devait pas hésiter. C’était une question de vie ou de mort.

Une sonnerie retentit. C’était son téléphone inter-univers, Kara venait de lui envoyer un message. _Tu dors ?_ Un petit sourire aux lèvres, il répondit simplement non, qu’elle lui manquait trop. _Toi aussi._ Il lui proposa de revenir. Il n’eut pas de réponse mais quelques secondes plus tard, il l’entendit apparaître dans son dos. Il tourna la tête et sourit devant sa beauté. Elle n’avait plus ses lunettes ni son maquillage et portait un pyjama de flanelle bleu. D’un signe de la main, il l’invita à le rejoindre. Elle se blottit à ses côtés, tira le plaid jusqu’à elle et posa la tête sur son épaule. Il la serra contre lui de son bras droit et déposa un léger baiser sur le haut de sa tête.

Ils regardèrent la télévision sans vraiment la voir, profitant simplement de la présence de l’autre et ils finirent par s’endormir enlacés.

…


	19. Chapter 19

Kara avait retrouvé Oliver dans son appartement et elle volait maintenant au-dessus de Star City, suivant son trajet à moto jusqu’à l’Arrow Cave. Elle avait voulu l’y amener mais il avait refusé, hésitant à l’idée de se retrouver dans le ciel, complètement dépendant d’elle et de ses pouvoirs. Elle espérait qu’il changerait un jour d’avis et qu’il lui ferait entièrement confiance pour tout. Il avait proposé de la conduire à moto, mais ils savaient tous les deux qu’il était risqué que le maire soit vu avec elle. Les journalistes s’en donneraient à cœur joie et chercheraient tout sur elle sauf qu’il n’y avait rien à trouver, elle n’existait pas sur cette planète.

Oliver était retourné sur le terrain quelques jours plus tôt et elle allait enfin pouvoir le voir en action. Ils avaient décidé qu’elle resterait dans l’Arrow Cave et l’observerait via des caméras avec Felicity, elle n’avait pas le droit d’intervenir, elle n’était là qu’en tant que spectatrice. L’objectif était pour elle de voir ce qu’être Green Arrow signifiait, de comprendre pourquoi il ne pouvait pas lui promettre de ne jamais tuer, et de se faire une idée des dangers qu’il affrontait tous les soirs pour protéger sa ville.

Une fois dans l’ascenseur, sa nervosité monta d’un cran. Elle avait déjà rencontré son équipe durant la crise des Dominators, mis à part Dinah, et ils l’avaient tous acceptée, mais aujourd’hui, Oliver allait la présenter comme son âme sœur. La Team Arrow était sa famille et ils savaient déjà qu’il voyait les couleurs même s’il avait gardé le secret sur son identité jusque-là.

Les portes s’ouvrirent et elle posa un regard émerveillé sur tout ce qui l’entourait. À sa droite, des costumes étaient accrochés sur des mannequins dans des cages en verre, celui de Green Arrow au milieu. En face d’elle, une grande estrade entourée d’équipement informatique de toutes sortes. Felicity était installée devant les écrans, John, René, Curtis et celle qui devait être Dinah discutaient derrière elle. Oliver posa une main au creux de son dos pour l’encourager à avancer et ils montèrent ensemble les quelques marches de l’estrade.

Felicity se leva et la prit brièvement dans ses bras pour la saluer. John lui serra chaleureusement la main et lui dit que ça lui faisait plaisir de la revoir. Les autres la saluèrent avec un sourire poli et Oliver lui présenta Dinah.

-Kara va passer la soirée avec nous, annonça-t-il.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Curtis. Une autre invasion d’extraterrestres à stopper ?

Il paraissait à la fois inquiet et excité à l’idée.

-Quoi ? s’étrangla Dinah.

-Oui, les extraterrestres existent, dit René. Et elle en est une.

Elle ne décela aucun jugement ou crainte dans son ton, elle avait bien réussi à le faire changer d’avis sur elle la dernière fois.

-On l’a rencontrée quand elle est venue nous aider à les combattre, compléta Curtis.

-Et n’hésitez pas à m’appeler si ça se reproduit, dit-elle. Mais aujourd’hui je viens pour des raisons personnelles.

Oliver lui prit la main et un frisson d’anticipation lui parcourut l’échine.

-Kara est mon âme sœur.

Un silence stupéfait répondit à sa déclaration. Felicity et John le savaient déjà, mais les autres étaient bouche bée.

-Tu… Ton âme sœur est une extraterrestre, dit Curtis. Une extraterrestre. Oliver Queen, Green Arrow, humain, a pour âme sœur une extra…

Dinah lui donna un coup de coude pour son impolitesse et félicita le couple. Elle semblait être une personne terre à terre qui ne jugeait pas sur les apparences mais sur les actions. Kara l’aimait déjà.

-Mec, rien n’est jamais simple avec toi, dit René. Je suppose que Kara va intégrer l’équipe ?

-Oh non, non, vous me verrez que de temps en temps, j’ai National City à protéger.

-National City ? demanda Dinah. J’en ai jamais entendu parler.

-Parce que cette ville n’existe pas ici, expliqua Oliver. Kara vient d’un autre univers.

Après cette révélation, le silence dura.

-Je crois que tu les as cassés, dit John en riant.

-Trop de révélations d’un coup, ajouta Felicity.

Kara rit doucement et caressa d’un pouce les doigts d’Oliver et il resserra sa prise sur sa main. Elle était plus qu’heureuse que le destin ait permis leur rencontre.

-Qu’est-ce que ça veut dire ? demanda finalement Dinah.

-Je ne suis pas scientifique, dit Kara, mais je vais répéter ce qu’on m’a dit : il existe une infinité de Terres qui évoluent en même temps mais à une fréquence différente. Team Flash a réussi à créer des portails entre les mondes et d’après Cisco, je viens de la Terre 38.

-Je sens une migraine venir, dit René.

-Le multivers est réel, murmura Curtis l’air émerveillé.

-Écoutez, dit Oliver, je sais que c’est beaucoup à assimiler, mais pour l’instant, vous devez mettre ça de côté et vous concentrer sur la mission. Après ce soir, je répondrai à toutes vos questions. Ou Felicity le fera. Je voulais juste vous présenter Kara qui ne sera que spectatrice ce soir, elle n’interviendra pas.

Ils acquiescèrent et dirent que tout était prêt pour la mission, ils n’attendaient plus que le feu vert de Felicity. Oliver partit enfiler son costume et Felicity reprit place derrière son écran. John tira une chaise et invita Kara à s’asseoir à côté d’elle. Après quelques minutes, l’informaticienne annonça que les alarmes étaient prêtes à être désactivées et les caméras étaient déjà sous son contrôle. Ils n’avaient plus qu’à braquer la banque.

-Attendez, j’ai mal entendu, dit Kara. Vous allez arrêter un braquage pas l’inverse ?

-On va _simuler_ un braquage, corrigea John. On tend un piège à Vigilante, un justicier qui tue les criminels sans merci.

Kara déglutit. C’était l’image qu’elle se faisait d’Oliver. Et ce soir, ils allaient arrêter quelqu’un qui faisait la même chose que lui. Elle allait faire part de son étonnement mais Felicity posa une main discrète sur son genou pour qu’elle ne dise rien. Elle lui parlerait quand elles seraient seules.

-Alors quel est le plan ? demanda Kara.

-Dig et moi on pénètre dans la banque pour simuler le braquage, dit René. Oliver surveille l’entrée principale et Dinah et Curtis restent dans le van pour surveiller l’arrière du bâtiment.

-Dès qu’on le voit arriver, on prévient les autres, ils seront prêts à le cueillir, compléta Curtis.

C’était pour ça que John et René n’étaient pas en costume mais tout en noir, une cagoule à la main. Ce soir, ils allaient se faire passer pour des criminels. La mission lui semblait simple, ils seraient à cinq contre un, et elle se détendit un peu, elle serait moins tentée de les rejoindre pour leur prêter main forte. Oliver lui avait fait promettre de ne pas intervenir, et en voyant tout le soutien qu’il avait, elle se sentait plus rassurée.

-N’oubliez pas combien ce gars est dangereux, dit John. Il est seul mais lourdement armé. Ne prenez pas de risques inconsidérés et ne l’attaquez pas seul.

Ils acquiescèrent d’un air solennel et Oliver les rejoignit, en costume mais sans son masque et sa capuche. Kara ne l’avait pas vu comme ça depuis le combat contre les Dominators et elle ne put s’empêcher de le trouver imposant. Il dégageait une aura de confiance et de puissance qu’elle n’avait vue chez personne d’autre. Elle était admirative et tomba un peu plus amoureuse de lui.

-Felicity, tout est prêt ?

-Oui, je viens d’envoyer l’adresse sur vos gps.

-Allez-y, je vous suis à moto, dit-il.

Ils s’exécutèrent et Oliver lui adressa un sourire rassurant alors que Felicity installait une petite caméra sur l’une des sangles de son carquois. Kara apparut sur l’un des écrans, ça fonctionnait. Elle pourrait tout voir et tout entendre. Elle se leva et lui mit son masque sur les yeux, ses doigts s’attardant sur son visage.

-Sois prudent, murmura-t-elle en passant son pouce sur sa pommette.

-Toujours.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note : Un peu d’action ! Ce que vous reconnaissez vient de l’épisode 5x7 d’Arrow, que j’ai adapté pour la fic bien sûr. Bonne lecture :)

Oliver prit son arc et partit, et tout de suite son anxiété monta d’un cran. Elle savait qu’il était Green Arrow, qu’il partait souvent en mission au risque de sa vie, mais c’était la première fois qu’elle se rendait vraiment compte qu’il était en danger. Qu’il savait quand il partait, mais qu’il n’avait aucune certitude de l’état dans lequel il reviendrait. S’il revenait. Une main réconfortante se posa sur son bras.

-Ça va aller, dit Felicity. Il sait ce qu’il fait.

Elle se contenta de hocher la tête avant de s’asseoir devant les écrans. La caméra portative montrait qu’il était en route sur sa moto. Kara supposa que c’était le moment de poser sa question à Felicity.

-Alors, ce Vigilante, pourquoi vous cherchez à l’arrêter ? Il ne fait pas la même chose que vous ?

-Tu sais, Oliver a bien fait de t’amener ici. Tu n’as vraiment aucune idée de ce qu’on fait. Vigilante pourchasse et tue les criminels. Il ne cherche pas à les arrêter ni à les livrer à la police. Si quelqu’un se met sur son chemin, il les tue. S’il doit tuer des personnes innocentes pour arriver à ses fins, il n’hésite pas.

Maintenant, elle voyait les différences avec Oliver. Il ne tuait que s’il n’avait pas le choix. Ce soir, elle verrait ce que ça signifiait.

-Oliver n’a jamais fait ça n’est-ce pas ? Même au début, quand il pourchassait les criminels.

-Exactement, dit Felicity. Et tuer est un dernier ressort pour nous.

Kara reporta son attention sur ce que filmait la caméra d’Oliver, perdue dans ses pensées, alors qu’il conduisait sa moto à travers les rues de la ville qu’il connaissait par cœur et protégeait toutes les nuits. Elle voudrait avoir une solution miracle à lui proposer pour qu’il n’ait plus à tuer mais elle n’en avait pas et elle ne pouvait pas lui demander d’arrêter d’être Green Arrow. Elle savait d’expérience que ce n’était pas le genre de chose qu’on choisissait de devenir, que son alter ego faisait entièrement partie de lui et de son identité, et que lui poser cet ultimatum serait injuste. Elle regrettait simplement que le prix à payer pour protéger sa ville soit si élevé.

Oliver arriva à destination et fit signe à ses coéquipiers qui s’y introduisirent. Via les caméras de la banque, elles virent Diggle et René endormir les gardes et se rendre vers la salle des coffres comme s’ils allaient la forcer.

-RAS de mon côté, dit Felicity en activant son micro.

-Rien ici non plus, répondit Oliver.

-Reste à espérer qu’il morde à l’hameçon, marmonna René.

-Curtis ? Dinah ? appela Felicity, une pointe d’inquiétude dans la voix.

Ils ne répondirent pas et Kara sentit la tension monter.

Diggle et René s’arrêtèrent brusquement au milieu de la réception de la banque et levèrent les mains en l’air. Un homme masqué entrait, tenant en joue Curtis, le nez en sang, un fusil contre sa tempe.

-J’entre, gronda Oliver.

-Comment on peut aider ? demanda Kara, voyant que leurs plans tombaient à l’eau.

-Nous, on ne peut rien faire, dit Felicity. Oliver et les autres s’en occupent.

-Mais Curtis…

-Est en danger mais il n’est pas seul, tenta-t-elle de la rassurer. Aie foi en Oliver.

Kara hocha la tête alors que Vigilante exigeait de voir Green Arrow. Il apparut sans hésitation et, sous les ordres du criminel, demanda à Diggle et René de les laisser seuls. Vigilante avait compris leur stratagème et était venu préparé à les affronter.

Kara déglutit. Ce qu’elle avait pensé être une mission simple venait de tourner en leur défaveur. Oliver se retrouvait seul face à un adversaire qui tenait en joue son ami et coéquipier, et ils n’avaient aucune idée de ce qui était arrivé à Dinah.

-Il y avait une femme avec lui, s’enquérit Oliver.

-Elle respire encore, répondit Vigilante.

Felicity lâcha un soupir de soulagement mais Kara était trop stressée pour ça. Oliver était dans une situation précaire. Si elle intervenait, tout serait résolu en quelques secondes. Il n’aurait pas à se battre, Curtis serait en sécurité, Dinah recevrait rapidement des soins et Vigilante se retrouverait en prison. Elle allait se lever mais une main se posa sur son bras.

-Non, dit fermement Felicity.

-Je peux les sauver, contra-t-elle.

-Mais tu lui as promis de ne pas intervenir.

Et Oliver avait promis en retour de l’appeler s’il avait besoin d’elle. Elle devait lui faire confiance. Il savait ce qu’il faisait, il était tous les jours sur le terrain sans elle, elle était ici justement pour se rendre compte de ce qu’il affrontait au quotidien. Si elle intervenait, sa présence n’aurait plus de sens.

-Qu’est-ce que tu veux ? gronda Oliver, attirant à nouveau l’attention de Kara sur les écrans.

Elle respecterait sa parole et n’interviendrait pas.

-Je veux opérer sans interférence.

-Et continuer à tuer des gens ?

-Des criminels.

-Comme les gens de l’hôtel ? s’emporta Oliver.

-C’était des dommages collatéraux.

Felicity avait raison, ce Vigilante n’avait rien à voir avec Oliver. Il ne considérait pas les gens comme des personnes mais comme des cibles ou des obstacles sur son passage. Il devait être arrêté.

-Tu ne te rends pas compte qu’on est en guerre, ajouta-t-il comme si ça justifiait ses actes. C’est peut-être pour ça que tu perds.

-Green Arrow, tenta Curtis, comme pour l’encourager à affronter le criminel.

-Ferme-la, gronda-t-il en le faisant tomber à genoux. Tu n’arrives pas à rendre la ville sûre parce que tu ne prends pas la mission au sérieux. Peut-être parce que tu n’as jamais perdu personne. Tu ne comprends pas ce que c’est, que d’être sur le terrain.

Kara voulait le gifler. Oliver avait tellement perdu. Elle n’en connaissait encore que des bribes, mais c’était assez pour qu’elle comprenne combien il avait souffert dans sa vie pour en arriver là. Et cet homme le prenait de haut comme si tout ce qu’il avait enduré n’avait pas d’importance. À ses côtés, Felicity serra les poings et Kara se retint de poser une main réconfortante sur les siennes. Vu son état de tension, elle n’était pas sûre de pouvoir contrôler sa force et risquait de lui briser les os.

-J’ai perdu des gens. Presque plus que ce que je peux supporter.

Malgré le modificateur de voix, elle détecta une douleur dans ses paroles qui ne le quittait pas. Son cœur se serra pour son homme qui avait tant perdu et qui malgré tout, continuait de se relever et de faire face à ses démons.

-Donc tu es sur le point de craquer. Il te faut juste un peu de persuasion !

Kara écarquilla les yeux, il allait tuer Curtis. Oliver arma son arc et un coup de feu retentit alors que sa flèche désarmait Vigilante. Curtis s’écroula au sol, mais elle ne savait pas si Oliver avait réussi à le sauver, s’il était simplement inconscient ou mort.

-Oh mon dieu, murmura Felicity alors que les deux justiciers se battaient au corps à corps.

Ils échangeaient coup sur coup, mais Oliver semblait avoir le dessus. Les yeux rivés sur l’écran, prête à intervenir s’il l’appelait en renforts, Kara pria Rao pour qu’il s’en sorte et mette son adversaire KO. Vigilante le projeta contre une barrière de verre qui se brisa sous l’impact, et Kara crut que son cœur allait sortir de sa poitrine tant il battait fort. Mais Oliver ne se laissa pas démonter et enchaîna avec une frappe au torse avant de faire culbuter son ennemi au sol. Malheureusement, cela permit à Vigilante de récupérer son arme à feu et Oliver se mit à couvert en se jetant derrière un comptoir sous une pluie de balles.

Kara se leva, le souffle court, sa chaise claquant au sol dans sa chute.

-Il est vivant, la rassura précipitamment Felicity. Regarde !

Elle pointa l’écran qui affichait la vidéo de la caméra qu’Oliver portait sur lui et effectivement, il se redressait avec des gestes mesurés et armait son arc sans un bruit.

-Il va le tuer ? murmura-t-elle comme si elle aussi risquait de se faire entendre.

Elle ne lui en voudrait pas. S’il ne le faisait pas, c’était lui qui se ferait tuer. Cet adversaire était redoutable.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Felicity dans un souffle.

Vigilante restait sur ses gardes, son arme pointée vers l’endroit où Oliver avait disparu, s’approchant à pas lents. Oliver se redressa soudainement et tira sans hésiter, et Kara lui pardonna avant même que la flèche ne transperce son adversaire. Il n’avait pas le choix, c’était une question de vie ou de mort.

À sa grande surprise, des câbles apparurent et emprisonnèrent Vigilante contre un pilier. Oliver ne l’avait pas tué. Il l’avait désarmé et attaché pour le livrer à la police. Son âme sœur était un vrai héros qui mettait sa vie en jeu pour épargner même ses ennemis. Comme elle l’aurait fait. Elle faillit fondre en larmes sur le champ, dépassée par le soulagement, la joie, la fierté qu’il lui inspirait.

Oliver approcha le criminel, le souffle court. Le combat avait été bref mais brutal et Kara espérait qu’il n’était pas trop blessé. Il jeta un œil sur Curtis qui était toujours au sol, et elle pria Rao qu’il soit en vie, elle n’arrivait pas à le deviner via les caméras.

-Tu as raison, dit-il. C’est une guerre. Et je vais la mener comme il se doit. Car cette ville n’a que moi.

C’était pour ça qu’Oliver ne pouvait pas s’arrêter. Il était le seul prêt à tout pour la sauver.

-Curtis est vivant, dit Felicity en se passant une main sur le visage. Il est vivant.

-Comment tu le sais ?

-Oliver ne serait pas aussi calme sinon. Il est capable de pardonner beaucoup de choses, mais pas le meurtre de ses amis.

Kara respira un peu plus facilement, Oliver avait enfin la situation sous contrôle. Le criminel était hors d’état de nuire, ses coéquipiers étaient sains et saufs et il était lui-même en un seul morceau. Il leva la main pour retirer le masque du justicier mais il l’effleura à peine qu’il explosa, le projetant brutalement à terre. Elle porta la main à son cœur, croyant pendant d’horribles secondes que son âme sœur avait été défigurée ou gravement blessée par l’explosif. Mais la caméra le montra se redresser directement, prêt à se battre, ce qui était inutile. Vigilante avait disparu.

Oliver se releva difficilement en appelant le nom de son coéquipier qui montrait des signes de réveil. Il lui tendit la main pour l’aider à se redresser alors que lui-même était mal en point. Il faisait preuve d’une force incroyable.

-On rentre, dit-il dans son micro. On trouvera un autre moyen de l’arrêter et cette fois, il ne nous verra pas venir.

Kara poussa un soupir de soulagement. Oliver allait rentrer sain et sauf. La mission ne s’était pas passée comme prévu et s’était révélée plus dangereuse que tout ce qu’elle s’était imaginé. N’importe laquelle de ces balles aurait pu l’atteindre. La bombe aurait pu le tuer. Les coups qu’il avait reçus avaient tous étaient brutaux et ils avaient failli perdre Curtis et Dinah.

Elle ramassa la chaise qu’elle avait fait tomber en murmurant des excuses et Felicity lui assura que ce n’était rien, elle aussi au début avait eu du mal à rester immobile alors que ses amis se battaient pour leur vie. Kara se rassit et se frotta les tempes, essayant d’analyser ce à quoi elle venait d’assister.

Si Oliver avait fait moins preuve de restreinte, il aurait pu porter un coup fatal à son adversaire et se débarrasser de la menace qu’il représentait pour sa ville. S’il avait tiré une flèche mortelle plutôt que des câbles pour l’attacher, Vigilante n’aurait pas eu l’occasion de s’enfuir. Malgré les circonstances, Oliver avait fait le choix de ne pas tuer. Ce n’était pas son objectif premier, mais une option qu’il n’utilisait qu’en dernier recours. Et si ce que Vigilante avait fait ce soir ne justifiait pas à ses yeux de le tuer, elle se demanda quelles horreurs le poussaient à le faire.

Kara ne voulait pas le découvrir.

Elle n’en avait plus besoin. Oliver lui avait prouvé ce soir qu’elle pouvait avoir confiance en son jugement.


	21. Chapter 21

Dès que l’ascenseur ouvrit ses portes, Kara se rua dedans et prit Oliver dans ses bras. Les autres sursautèrent en la voyant apparaître de nulle part mais il lui retourna son étreinte d’une main avec un petit rire affectueux. Il allait bien.

-Je rêve ou il vient de rire ? murmura René alors qu’il soutenait Dinah pour l’aider à avancer.

Elle avait reçu un coup à la tête et avait certainement une commotion cérébrale. John les suivait en surveillant Curtis qui avançait d’un pas mal assuré. À l’idée qu’ils ne recevraient pas de vrais soins médicaux, elle serra Oliver un peu plus contre elle, heureuse de le savoir sain et sauf. Un grognement la fit lâcher prise brusquement.

-Tu es blessé ?

Maintenant qu’elle s’attardait sur son visage, elle remarqua des petites coupures causées par le verre qu’il avait fracassé durant son combat. Elle revit avec horreur tous les coups qu’il s’était pris ce soir, les balles tirées dans sa direction, la bombe exploser juste devant lui et son corps être projeté à terre. Il était debout mais certainement blessé. Il fronça les sourcils et la main qui n’était pas occupée à tenir son arc se glissa à nouveau dans son dos pour l’attirer contre lui.

-Je vais bien. Et je veux profiter un peu plus longtemps de tes bras.

Elle lui rendit délicatement son étreinte, ne voulant pas réveiller de blessures, le cœur empli de joie malgré son inquiétude. Il se détendit dans ses bras et poussa un soupir de contentement, évacuant le stress de son combat.

-Désolé, cette mission a été un désastre, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

-Vous l’aurez la prochaine fois.

Dans son dos, elle entendait John et René prodiguer des soins à Dinah et Curtis. Elle se dégagea finalement de l’étreinte d’Oliver et lui prit la main pour le conduire à l’intérieur pour que lui aussi se fasse soigner. Au lieu de ça, il déposa son arc et l’entraîna vers l’estrade où Felicity était toujours derrière ses écrans.

-Je ne trouve aucune trace de Vigilante, il a disparu comme de la fumée. Je n’arrive pas non plus à comprendre comment il a fait pour s’introduire dans la banque sans faire sonner aucune de mes alarmes. Je cherche à l’ancienne, caméra après caméra pour au moins voir de quelle direction il venait, mais ce gars est un vrai fantôme.

Oliver posa une main sur son épaule et elle leva la tête vers lui, ses traits se détendant directement malgré son air toujours inquiet. Pour la première fois, Kara leur envia leur complicité et le lien fort qu’ils partageaient. Elle espérait un jour partager la même chose avec Oliver, mais cela lui semblait encore loin. Ils continuaient de se découvrir et passaient des moments privilégiés ensemble, mais depuis qu’elle l’avait rejeté sans ménagement, il était sur ses gardes avec elle, comme s’il craignait qu’elle le quitte pour le moindre détail. C’était de sa faute, et elle ne savait pas encore comment lui prouver qu’elle ne répèterait jamais son erreur.

-J’ai confiance en toi, dit-il simplement

Les épaules de Felicity s’affaissèrent malgré ses paroles et elle tourna la tête en direction du coin infirmerie.

-Je vous ai conduits droit dans un piège.

-Et moi j’aurais dû mieux entraîner l’équipe à la surveillance ou au corps à corps avant de les amener avec moi sur le terrain. Dig et René auraient dû bloquer les sorties pour s’assurer que Vigilante ne puisse pas s’enfuir. Et je suis sûr que Dinah et Curtis s’en veulent d’avoir été pris de court. Ça ne sert à rien de chercher à placer le blâme. On apprend de nos erreurs et on sera mieux préparés la prochaine fois.

-Oliver Queen, depuis quand tu fais des discours optimistes ? demanda-t-elle d’un ton faussement moqueur.

-En général c’est moi qui me sens coupable, je me suis inspiré de tes leçons de morale, répondit-il avec un sourire.

Felicity lâcha un petit rire et serra la main qui était toujours sur son épaule en guise de remerciement. Kara était touchée par cet échange mais elle devait intervenir. Rassurer Felicity sur le fait qu’elle n’avait aucune responsabilité dans l’échec de ce soir était important, mais pas autant que de s’assurer de la santé de son âme sœur.

-Oliver, je pense qu’il est temps qu’on s’occupe de tes blessures ? demanda-t-elle en faisant un signe de tête vers le coin infirmerie.

-Bien sûr, dit Felicity en se levant.

-Non, je vais bien, contra Oliver.

Kara crut que les yeux allaient lui sortir de la tête et n’eut pas le temps de réagir, Felicity fit volte-face vers lui et lui tapa légèrement le bras.

-Ne dis pas n’importe quoi, ce gars t’a littéralement balancé contre une baie vitrée qui a éclaté sous le choc. Sans parler de la bombe qui t’a explosé au visage.

-J’ai quelques bleus, rien qu’un bain chaud ne saura apaiser.

-Tu plaisantes ? s’indigna Kara.

-Non, dit-il d’un ton final.

Mais elle n’en avait pas fini.

-Tu as des coupures rien que sur ton visage ! Qui sait ce qui se cache sous ton costume ! Tu es peut-être en train de saigner sans le savoir.

Il fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras, restant sur ses positions.

-Je connais mon corps. Je sais quels coups ont été portés et je sais faire la différence entre la douleur causée par des hématomes et celle causée par des saignements internes ou non.

Felicity leva doucement la main entre le couple, tentant de calmer la tension.

-Oliver, pour la rassurer, tu pourrais laisser John ou moi t’examiner rapidement.

Il plissa les lèvres, l’idée ne lui plaisait pas. Pourtant, il lui avait dit que Felicity l’avait aidé à guérir sa blessure au couteau la semaine précédente, et elle n’arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi aujourd’hui, il refusait de se faire examiner. Apparemment, Felicity non plus, car elle reprit, les sourcils froncés :

-C’est quoi le problème ? Juste retire ta veste et…

Elle s’interrompit, portant la main à la bouche l’air effarée.

-Oh, je suis tellement stupide. Et insensible. Désolée Oliver, je vais me taire et me mettre dans le coin là-bas…

Il l’arrêta par le bras en prononçant son prénom et ils échangèrent un long regard lourd de sens. Sauf que Kara n’y comprenait rien et commençait à être sérieusement agacée. Il semblait qu’elle venait de perdre son alliée dans la bataille qui consistait à faire en sorte qu’Oliver accepte des soins. Ce qui à la base, ne devrait pas en être une.

Elle en avait assez.

-Tu sais quoi, s’emporta-t-elle, je vais le vérifier par moi-même.

Ils lui adressèrent un regard confus qu’elle ignora, se concentrant sur sa tâche. Scanner Oliver et déterminer ses blessures. En un clin d’œil, sa vision changea et à la place d’Oliver dans son costume de Green Arrow, elle pouvait voir son squelette et ses organes sous rayons X. Son cerveau et son crâne n’étaient pas touchés, les seules traces de sang qu’elle voyait venaient de ses coupures au visage, ce qui était un vrai soulagement.

-Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il entre ses dents, interrompant sa concentration.

-Je te scanne, répondit-elle vaguement.

Son cœur battait à un rythme régulier, il n’avait pas de saignement interne, même si elle distinguait des zones plus sombres, correspondant à des hématomes. Rien de grave, comme il l’avait dit. Oliver serra les poings et elle ne put s’empêcher d’admirer ses muscles. Son regard fut attiré par quelque chose qu’elle n’avait encore jamais vu chez personne, sur son humérus droit. Une irrégularité. Comme si… comme s’il avait été fracturé et avait guéri mais pas exactement à l’endroit où il aurait dû se remettre. Elle remarqua la même chose sur plusieurs de ses côtes. Mais ces blessures n’étaient pas récentes. Il vivait avec tous les jours.

-Comment ça tu le scannes ? Tu… Tu peux voir à travers les vêtements ? demanda Felicity en portant les mains devant sa poitrine pour se cacher.

-Non, c’est comme une machine à rayons X. Je vérifie qu’il n’a pas de saignement interne ni d’os brisés.

-C’est pratique, commenta-t-elle.

Oliver restait tendu, son expression toujours renfermée. Kara finit de scanner son corps, ne trouvant aucune blessure nécessitant d’intervention.

-Quelques hématomes et coupures mais rien de grave, dit-elle dans un souffle, soulagée.

Felicity se mordit la lèvre pour se retenir de parler et Oliver garda un regard froid envers elle, toujours énervé. Il avait eu raison sur son état physique et elle s’était inquiétée pour au final ne rien apprendre de plus, mais elle ne regrettait pas de l’avoir examiné, c’était nécessaire. Et si ça l’énervait qu’elle s’inquiète pour sa santé, il n’aurait qu’à s’y habituer. Elle ne s’excuserait pas pour ça.

-Curtis et Dinah pourraient aussi profiter de tes talents, dit-il froidement.

Il la congédiait. Elle ne rétorqua pas car il avait raison, elle pouvait être d’une aide précieuse pour s’assurer de leur état. Elle se retourna sans répondre et rejoignit le petit groupe qui était à quelques pas de l’estrade, les deux blessés assis sur la table, Diggle préparant des bandages et René nettoyant la plaie que Dinah avait au front.

-Je suppose que vous avez tout entendu ?

-Vous n’étiez pas vraiment discrets, dit René.

-Tu as vraiment une vision à rayons X ? demanda Curtis d’un ton excité.

Kara acquiesça, n’ayant pas le cœur à faire la conversation. Dans son dos, elle entendit des murmures et se concentra dessus tout en annonçant qu’elle commencerait par Curtis.

-Désolée, dit doucement Felicity. Je n’ai vraiment pas réfléchi tout à l’heure quand je t’ai proposé de te déshabiller pour qu’on t’examine.

-C’est rien. C’est stupide.

-C’est tout sauf stupide, Oliver. C’est humain.

Elle se demanda à nouveau pourquoi Felicity s’excusait mais ne s’y attarda pas, elle devait examiner Curtis. Il avait fermé les yeux comme s’il s’attendait à ressentir quelque chose et Dinah observait ce qui allait se passer, sachant qu’elle était la suivante. Elle s’attela à la tâche, essayant de se distraire de la confrontation qu’elle venait d’avoir avec son âme sœur.

Son diagnostic terminé, Kara risqua un coup d’œil vers Oliver. Il n’était plus là et Felicity enfilait son manteau. Croisant son regard confus, elle lui dit qu’il était juste parti se changer et elle se détendit. Pendant un instant, elle avait cru qu’il l’avait laissée là sans même lui dire au revoir. S’il lui avait fait ça, il aurait gouté à sa colère.

Kara se retourna vers les blessés et proposa son aide à John qui était le maître des opérations. Il était apparemment le seul de l’équipe à avoir des connaissances médicales et ils lui faisaient une confiance aveugle. Encore une fois, elle se demanda pourquoi Oliver avait refusé de se faire examiner ce soir. Elle avait bien l’intention de le découvrir et lui seul détenait les réponses à ses questions.


	22. Chapter 22

Tous les membres de la Team Arrow étaient partis pour se reposer et se remettre de leur défaite. Oliver s’était changé pendant qu’elle aidait Diggle à panser les blessés et il était maintenant assis devant l’un des écrans, concentré sur sa tâche. Il essayait certainement de retrouver Vigilante. Kara monta l’estrade et il se retourna vers elle avec un petit sourire crispé. Ses coupures avaient été nettoyées et deux plus profondes portaient un pansement.

-Alors, tu ne m’as pas dit ce que tu pensais de la mission de ce soir ?

Il voulait ignorer la tension qui régnait entre eux, mettre de côté le sujet de leur dispute. Elle aurait voulu lui dire combien elle avait été impressionnée par sa force et son courage, combien elle était fière de lui et honorée d’avoir le privilège de l’appeler son âme sœur. Mais elle ne pouvait pas dire tout ça, pas maintenant, alors qu’ils étaient en désaccord et qu’elle en avait gros sur le cœur.

-On en rediscutera plus tard, dit-elle en croisant les bras, se préparant à une discussion difficile.

-Tu veux repartir chez toi ?

-Non, je veux qu’on discute. De ce qu’il s’est passé après la mission.

Il plissa les lèvres et sa main gauche se referma sur un arc invisible dans un tic nerveux.

-Il n’y a rien à dire. Tu as eu le dernier mot non ? dit-il d’un ton amer.

-Comment ça ? demanda-t-elle en haussant le ton.

-Rien, dit-il en faisant pivoter sa chaise vers son écran pour mettre fin à la discussion.

Il était pourtant nécessaire qu’ils s’expliquent, elle était toujours énervée qu’il ait refusé des soins, et elle voyait à son visage fermé, à sa mâchoire serrée, à son cœur palpitant, qu’il était en colère. Mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Elle lui prit le bras pour qu’il se retourne mais il se dégagea vivement de son emprise et se leva, les poings serrés.

-Je ne veux pas me disputer avec toi.

Son regard lui disait l’inverse. Il était empli d’une fureur contenue et elle y décela une lueur de crainte. Il avait peur d’elle ? C’était impossible. Il lui avait toujours fait confiance pour contrôler ses pouvoirs et ne l’avait jamais laissée penser qu’il la craignait. La seule peur qu’il avait la concernant, c’était qu’elle le quitte. C’était pour ça qu’il ne voulait pas la confronter, réalisa-t-elle. Il avait peur de dire quelque chose qui la ferait fuir. Pourtant, les disputes étaient essentielles dans une relation. Ils ne pourraient rien construire ensemble s’il ne lui disait pas ce qu’il avait sur le cœur de peur de la perdre.

-C’est trop tard Oliver. Je ne vais pas quitter cette pièce tant qu’on n’aura pas résolu le problème. Si on ne communique pas, on ne pourra pas avancer.

Il s’adossa contre le bureau et croisa les bras, clairement sur la défensive.

-Je t’écoute.

-Je veux comprendre pourquoi tu as refusé de te faire examiner.

-Parce que je n’en avais pas besoin.

De nouveau irritée, Kara répliqua :

-Tu revenais d’un combat violent ! Il t’a balancé contre une baie vitrée qui s'est brisée sous l'impact et une bombe t’a explosé au visage !

-J’ai l’habitude de me battre, je sais prendre des coups, dit-il d’une voix d’où perçait la colère. Je n’avais aucune plaie ouverte, aucun os brisé. Rien qui nécessitait des soins.

-Tu n’avais aucun moyen de le savoir, dit-elle d’un ton exaspéré.

Il prit une grande inspiration et se pinça l’arête du nez comme pour essayer de se calmer. Elle ne comprenait pas non plus pourquoi il était autant en colère contre elle. Le seul tort qu’il pouvait lui reprocher était de s’inquiéter pour lui.

-Tu crois vraiment que je suis assez stupide pour ne pas me soigner quand je suis blessé ?

-Qu’est-ce que ça t’aurait coûté de nous laisser t’examiner ? Même juste pour me rassurer sur ton état.

-Curtis et Dinah étaient la priorité. Et je sais évaluer mes blessures seul.

Il était vrai qu’elle ne lui avait pas vraiment laissé le temps de souffler quand il était arrivé, voulant directement qu’il se fasse soigner. Il avait raison, ses coéquipiers avaient été prioritaires, et il aurait pu se rendre compte de toute blessure préoccupante en se changeant par exemple. Mais le fait qu’il refuse que ses amis l’examinent lui restait en travers de la gorge.

-Tu n’as pas à le faire seul. Tes amis…

-Sont là quand j’ai besoin d’eux et savent respecter mes limites, gronda-t-il.

-Tu ne peux pas m’en vouloir d’être inquiète pour toi, contra-t-elle.

-Bien sûr que tu as le droit de t’inquiéter ! cria-t-il en se levant, les poings serrés. Mais quand je te dis que je vais bien, tu pourrais au moins considérer mes paroles au lieu de m’ignorer et de prendre ce que tu cherches par la force !

Kara était trop surprise pour réagir, et Oliver en avait encore beaucoup à dire maintenant qu’il avait commencé. Il la dominait de toute sa taille et lui adressait un regard dur.

-Tu aimerais que je te fasse ça ? Que tu reviennes de mission, que je ne te croie pas quand tu me dis que tu vas bien, que je te déshabille sans ton consentement pour t’examiner ?

Ça n’avait pas été son intention. Elle avait simplement voulu se rassurer sur son état et avait utilisé les outils à sa disposition. Elle n’avait jamais considéré ce qu’elle faisait comme une violation de son intimité. Mais peut-être qu’il n’avait pas vraiment compris ce qu’était un scan.

-Je ne t’ai pas vu sans vêtements, dit-elle doucement. C’était seulement une image scanner de tes os et tes organes. Comme une machine à rayons…

-Peu importe ! Tu as pris par la force ce que je refusais de te donner. Tu n’as pas demandé mon avis avant de fouiller au plus profond de mon être. Peut-être que j’avais un pacemaker ou une balle perdue dans ma chair ou des os remplacés par du titane, et que j’attendais le bon moment pour t’en parler. Mais tu m’as pris ce choix sans hésiter.

Elle repensa aux multiples fractures mal guéries qu’elle avait vues et déglutit. Il avait raison. Elle avait envahi son intimité comme si ça n’avait pas d’importance et sans même le prévenir de ce qu’elle allait faire.

-Tu as raison. Je suis désolée.

Il soupira et secoua la tête.

-Tu ne l’es pas vraiment. Si c’était à refaire…

-Je te demanderais la permission avant. Je t’expliquerais ce que je m’apprêterais à faire. Je ne me suis pas rendue compte que… Je ne voulais pas… Je suis vraiment désolée, Oliver.

Il la regarda longtemps dans les yeux et il dut y trouver ce qu’il voulait car ses traits perdirent de leur dureté.

-Merci.

Il lui tendit la main et elle la prit sans hésiter, les couleurs autour d’elle semblant prendre vie.

-Je te promets que si je me blesse, je n’hésite pas à demander de l’aide à mon équipe.

Elle devait apprendre à lui faire confiance pour ça aussi. Exiger de lui qu’il change ses habitudes était injuste, et s’il disait connaître son corps et savoir quand il avait vraiment besoin de soins, elle devait le croire. Ce n’était pas parce qu’elle n’en était pas capable que lui non plus. Et elle ne le forcerait plus jamais à subir un examen qu’il refusait. Elle avait dépassé les limites sans s’en rendre compte et il lui avait déjà pardonné, mais elle ne répèterait pas cette erreur.


	23. Chapter 23

Clark atterrit dans son salon, encore ému de la scène qui venait de se jouer. Il avait sauvé une famille d’un accident de voiture, le chauffeur ayant perdu le contrôle du véhicule qui avait foncé dans la rambarde du pont et allait s’écraser dans l’eau. Il les avait tous sortis à temps, les parents et les deux jeunes enfants à l’arrière. En voyant sa famille en vie, le père avait simplement pris Superman dans ses bras, le remerciant encore et encore de les avoir sauvés. C’était pour des moments comme ça que Clark avait choisi de devenir un superhéros et d’aider autant de personnes qu’il le pouvait.

Assise sur le canapé, Lois enfilait ses chaussures à talons, déjà prête pour leur soirée. Elle ne releva pas la tête pour l’accueillir, concentrée sur sa tâche.

-Juste à temps ! dit-elle. Je ne voudrais pas qu’on arrive en retard.

-Kara ne nous en voudrait pas.

-Je sais, je sais, vous êtes tous les deux des superhéros. Mais quand même, on rencontre son âme sœur pour la première fois et…

Elle s’interrompit en le voyant et se leva en posant les mains sur ses hanches. Elle était magnifique dans sa robe bleu foncé élégante qui lui arrivait aux genoux, mettant en valeur ses formes qu’il aimait tant. Ses cheveux tombaient en vagues dans son dos et il résista à l’envie d’y glisser les doigts car elle lui adressait un regard contrarié.

-J’espère que tu as l’intention de te changer, dit-elle en regardant son costume et sa cape comme s’ils l’avaient offensée.

Il fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras devant lui.

-Quoi ? Je croyais que tu aimais mon costume !

Elle fit les quelques pas qui les séparait et posa une main sur son bras.

-Chéri, je l’adore, et c’est parfait pour sauver des gens, mais pas pour dîner avec ta cousine. Allez, va te changer, c’est pas la peine de chercher à impressionner Oliver.

Clark fit la moue mais suivit les directives de la femme de sa vie. Il aurait bien aimé voir la tête de l’âme sœur de Kara en voyant Superman à sa porte. Elle lui avait dit qu’elle ne lui cachait pas sa double identité et il voulait faire en sorte de bien lui montrer qu’elle avait du soutien derrière elle et que s’il lui causait la moindre peine, il aurait affaire à lui. Il enfila en un éclair un jean noir et une chemise à carreaux grise, son costume sous ses vêtements en cas de besoin. Lois lui adressa un regard appréciateur et lui tendit la main en signe qu’elle était prête à partir.

Il adorait voler avec Lois dans ses bras, les cheveux au vent, elle était toujours souriante, émerveillée par le spectacle qui s’offrait sous leurs yeux. Il avait l’impression de porter la chose la plus précieuse au monde, un bras sous ses genoux, l’autre dans son dos, alors qu’elle se tenait légèrement à son cou, lui faisant une confiance aveugle pour les amener à destination. Alors qu’ils échangeaient un regard amoureux, il espéra que Kara vivrait la même chose avec son âme sœur.

Il était plus heureux que jamais qu’elle l’ait enfin rencontré. Elle avait toujours été persuadée de l’avoir perdu avec Krypton et il n’avait jamais su la convaincre du contraire. Si lui avait trouvé Lois, c’était aussi possible pour elle. D’un ton dur, elle lui avait fait remarquer que le lien se formait pendant l’enfance, quand ils étaient assez conscients de leur environnement pour comprendre et communiquer que les couleurs venaient d’apparaître. Lui avait été sur Terre lorsqu’il avait été forgé. Pas elle. Son lien à elle avait été créé sur leur planète perdue, à des milliers d’années lumières d’ici, et l’âme sœur qui lui avait été destinée avait péri avec les siens. Elle n’aurait personne et s’y était résignée, et elle ne voulait plus jamais en discuter.

Il avait respecté ses souhaits, ne voulant pas lui causer plus de peine qu’elle n’en avait déjà vécue, et avait fait le maximum pour qu’elle sache qu’il serait toujours là pour elle. Maintenant qu’elle l’avait rencontré, il était temps qu’il joue son rôle de cousin protecteur, quoi qu’en dise Lois. Cet Oliver avait intérêt d’être à la hauteur.

…

Arrivés à la porte de l’appartement de Kara d’où filtrait une odeur divine, Lois se passa les doigts dans les cheveux pour les recoiffer un peu et lui arrangea le col de sa chemise, levant les yeux au ciel en apercevant son costume en dessous. Il murmura que c’était en cas d’urgence et toqua, ignorant son sourire taquin. La porte s’ouvrit sur sa cousine qui le prit directement dans les bras avant de reculer pour le dévisager et de le resserrer contre elle en murmurant qu’il était magnifique. Elle dut voir Lois derrière lui car elle poussa un petit cri en se détachant de lui et en se ruant sur elle.

-Lois, regarde-toi ! Tu es superbe ! Tes cheveux, ils ont des reflets auburn, et tes yeux…

-Merci Kara, tu es radieuse aussi.

Elle lui avait volé les mots de la bouche. Kara irradiait de bonheur. Trouver Oliver avait levé un deuil qu’elle portait depuis trop longtemps. Elle les invita à entrer et un homme imposant approcha, lui tendant la main pour le saluer. Les cheveux blonds coupés court, une barbe rasée de près et des yeux d’un bleu intense, Oliver était l’archétype du top model. Le genre de gars qui faisait chavirer tous les cœurs. Il faisait sa taille et semblait aussi musclé que lui, et lorsqu’il lui serra la main, il le regarda dans les yeux avec un sourire poli, sans s’extasier du fait qu’il rencontrait Superman et sans lui montrer aucun signe d’hostilité envers sa nature extra-terrestre. Il était agréablement surpris.

-Je suis Oliver, heureux de vous rencontrer enfin, se présenta-t-il en serrant aussi la main de Lois.

-Lois. Et lui c’est Clark, le cousin surprotecteur de Kara.

Avec un sourire contrit, il ajusta ses lunettes qu’il avait mises par instinct, remarquant au passage que Kara ne portait pas les siennes.

-C’est normal, Kara est ma petite cousine.

L’intéressée leva les yeux au ciel, ils avaient l’habitude de se charrier sur qui était le plus âgé des deux. Oliver leva un sourcil amusé et lui assura qu’il avait déjà reçu les menaces d’Alex.

-Tu plaisantes ? s’étonna Kara. Elle a pas fait ça ?

-Ça lui ressemble, commenta Lois.

-Si, dès notre première rencontre. Mais ne t’inquiète pas, elle ne m’a pas fait fuir. Clark, si tu as quelque chose à me dire, n’hésite pas. Je suis juste heureux que Kara ait autant de personnes prêtes à la défendre.

Kara n’en revenait toujours pas.

-La première fois ? Tu veux dire juste après que tout le DEO ait failli te tirer dessus ?

Clark ouvrit de grands yeux alors que Lois laissait échapper une exclamation surprise. Oliver se contenta d’un sourire énigmatique et Kara semblait être prête à étrangler sa sœur. Décidément, cette soirée allait être pleine de surprises.

…

-Donc tu es un superhéros ? demanda Lois. Comme Clark et Kara ?

Le couple venait de leur expliquer comment ils s’étaient rencontrés, et Clark était encore bloqué sur le fait qu’il existait plusieurs planètes Terre, plusieurs univers. Lois ne semblait pas ébranlée par la nouvelle, mais après tout, elle était habituée à voir son monde redéfini autour d’elle. Elle avait appris l’existence des extraterrestres, elle avait découvert que son âme sœur Clark Kent était en réalité Superman et donc qu’il n’était pas humain et que leur vie ne serait jamais normale. C’était la première fois pour Clark que sa vision du monde était étendue par une vérité universelle qui lui avait jusqu’alors échappé.

Il observait Oliver de près, se demandant si quelque chose indiquait qu’il venait d’un autre univers. Il était tenté de baisser ses lunettes et de le scanner mais il ne voulait pas paraître impoli et se prendre une remontrance de Lois. Elle détestait quand il faisait ça sans raison valable. S’il n’avait pas fixé Oliver si intensément, il aurait loupé sa légère hésitation avant de répondre, comme s’il allait dire quelque chose mais s’en était empêché. Il échangea un regard avec Kara qui affichait un sourire encourageant et répondit à la question de Lois :

-Oui, mais je ne suis pas un super. Je n’ai pas de pouvoirs, je suis humain.

Comme Bruce.

-Oh, tu es le Batman de ta Terre !

Ils étaient toujours sur la même longueur d’onde. Oliver sembla confus et Kara secoua la tête.

-Non, non, il n’a pas de costume de chauve-souris ni de centaines de gadgets personnalisés. Oliver est un archer.

-Green Arrow, se présenta-t-il. Je suis aussi doué au combat au corps à corps.

-Oui, il va même me donner des cours.

-Impressionnant, commenta Clark.

Il était à chaque fois admiratif des personnes qui se battaient pour la justice alors qu’ils n’avaient aucun pouvoir, aucun avantage sur leurs adversaires. Ils ne pouvaient compter que sur eux-mêmes et sur les compétences qu’ils avaient développées pour s’en sortir. Clark ne savait pas s’il aurait suivi cette voie sans ses pouvoirs.

-Tu gardes ton identité secrète aussi ? Ou les choses sont différentes sur ta Terre ?

-Tu as un travail en dehors de Green Arrow ? demanda Lois en même temps.

Ils échangèrent un regard amusé, ils étaient tous les deux curieux sur l’âme sœur de Kara qui se révélait être un vrai mystère. Ils ne pourraient même pas faire de recherches sur lui pour en savoir plus sur sa vie.

-J’avais oublié que j’étais entouré de journalistes, dit Oliver d’un ton léger. Est-ce que je dois m’inquiéter de voir mes faits et gestes relatés dans la presse de demain ?

-Et bien, si Green Arrow intervient sur cette Terre, j’espère que tu m’accorderas l’exclusivité, dit Lois.

Kara prit un air faussement vexé.

-Je rêve ou tu essaies de me voler l’exclusivité sur mon âme sœur ?

-Ne vous battez pas, intervint Oliver. Je ne ferai jamais d’interview.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Clark.

-Non, Oliver, tu n’es pas sensé dire ça mais assurer que ce sera bien moi la première à t’interviewer.

-Jamais, se contenta-t-il de répondre en avalant un nouveau morceau de poulet, mettant fin à la discussion.

Kara fit la moue et pointa une fourchette accusatrice vers lui :

-Tu accordes plein d’interviews sur ta Terre.

-Justement, j’en ai assez. Si un jour Green Arrow doit agir ici, je ferai en sorte qu’il ne soit jamais sous le feu des projecteurs.

Kara accepta sa réponse à contre cœur et se resservit une cuisse de poulet. Clark comprenait qu’il ne veuille pas faire la une de la presse, mais dès qu’un nouveau justicier apparaîtrait, toutes sortes de rumeurs courraient à son sujet. Il était parfois judicieux d’accorder une interview pour établir la vérité et contrôler ce qui était dit de lui.

-Tu es souvent dans la presse ? demanda Lois. Tu es connu chez toi ? Il est temps de répondre à quelques-unes de nos questions Oliver, c’est promis, rien ne finira dans les journaux demain. D’ailleurs, rien de ce que vous nous dites ce soir ne sera répété à qui que ce soit.

Il avait peut-être eu besoin de cette rassurance, car Kara savait bien qu’ils garderaient tous leurs secrets mais Oliver ne les rencontrait que ce soir et tout ce qu’il savait d’eux, c’était qu’ils étaient journalistes. S’il était connu et devait surveiller ses faits et gestes sur sa planète, il était logique qu’il ait tendance à être réservé.

-Je suis le maire de Star City.

Ils restèrent bouche bée. Oliver était le maire de la ville qu’il protégeait masqué. C’était du génie. Mais ça voulait dire qu’il n’avait pas un instant à lui et qu’il était constamment sous le feu des projecteurs justement. C’était vraiment dangereux.

-Ça fait toujours cet effet quand tu l’annonces ? demanda Kara d’un air amusé.

-Seulement ici. C’est vraiment étrange, chez moi tout le monde est au courant, je n’ai jamais ce genre de réaction.

Ils se remirent de leur choc et reprirent la conversation, essayant d’en savoir plus sur Oliver. Il évadait souvent leurs questions et Kara déviait habilement le sujet vers leur travail ou leur vie pour qu’il en apprenne plus sur eux aussi. De son point de vue, le choc avait dû être brutal. Il avait appris l’existence des extraterrestres à peine quelques heures avant de rencontrer son âme sœur qui en était une et qui venait en plus d’un monde parallèle. Ce soir, il dînait avec son cousin qui était également le dernier de leur espèce et qui était techniquement plus jeune que Kara tout en étant plus âgé. Clark s’était attendu à recevoir une myriade de questions de sa part, dirigées vers lui pour en savoir plus sur leur vie de superhéros, mais aussi vers Lois qui comme lui avait un kryptonien pour âme sœur. Ils étaient les deux seuls humains au monde à vivre cela.

Pourtant, Oliver se montrait réservé et parlait peu. Il était cordial mais ne cherchait pas à créer un lien fort avec eux. Il n’était pas glacial mais chacun de ses mots, chacun de ses gestes, semblait calculé. C’était comme s’il avait dressé une barrière autour de lui pour se protéger et qu’il ne laissait personne trop l’approcher. À part Kara, évidemment. À chaque fois qu’il la regardait, ses traits se faisaient plus doux et ses sourires tendres étaient sincères. Plus sincères en tout cas que ceux qui leur étaient adressés. Après tout, ils étaient encore des inconnus pour lui et comme il était maire, il devait avoir l’habitude de protéger sa vie personnelle des curieux.

Oliver était vraiment différent de ce qu’il s’était imaginé. Un jeune homme ouvert, un peu du type de Winn, aussi exubérant dans ses émotions et plein de vie que Kara. L’antithèse de celui qu’il avait devant lui. Pourtant, le fait qu’ils étaient faits l’un pour l’autre était une évidence. La joie de vivre de Kara complétait sa morosité et le contaminait, et le côté calme et calculateur d’Oliver calmerait ses tendances trop confiantes et tête brûlée. Le destin avait bien choisi.


	24. Chapter 24

Oliver avait vraiment sorti le grand jeu ce soir, tout était parfait. Il l’avait invitée à dîner et lui avait fait la surprise de tout cuisiner lui-même. Il avait les talents d’un chef et dans une autre vie, il aurait pu ouvrir un restaurant. Il avait bien sûr prévu assez de parts pour elle et tout avait été délicieux. Elle terminait de déguster son troisième morceau de fondant au chocolat et ne put retenir un gémissement. C’était divin. Oliver lui adressa un regard de braise et elle se lécha les lèvres, faisant accélérer le pouls de son âme sœur.

Il était magnifique. Et tellement sexy, dans sa chemise blanche aux manches remontées jusqu’aux coudes, laissant deviner ses muscles de combattant. Elle ne les avait encore jamais vus. Mais ce soir… Ce soir elle avait envie de lui. Elle voulait se donner à lui toute entière, parcourir son corps de ses mains, frémir sous ses caresses, ne faire qu’un avec lui. Si elle en croyait l’air vorace de son regard, lui aussi voulait que cette nuit soit magique.

Kara avala un nouveau morceau de gâteau avec un soupir de contentement, mais elle n’eut pas le temps de se lécher les lèvres pour entendre à nouveau son cœur s’accélérer car Oliver se pencha sur la table et les essuya de son pouce. Elle suivit son mouvement et ouvrit légèrement la bouche, voulant prolonger le contact, tous ses sens enflammés par ce simple geste. Ne la quittant pas des yeux, Oliver se lécha sensuellement les doigts, effaçant toute trace de chocolat, et elle dut faire appel à tout son self contrôle pour ne pas se jeter sur lui et goûter à ses lèvres. 

-Délicieux, dit-il d’une voix rauque, empreinte de désir. 

Kara quitta sa chaise à vitesse rapide et prit son visage entre ses mains, lui laissant le temps de la voir et de réaliser qu’elle venait de le rejoindre, avant de s’emparer de ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné. Elle lâcha un gémissement lorsqu’enfin, sa langue toucha la sienne, s’entremêlant dans une danse fougueuse, chacun voulant découvrir l’autre et satisfaire son désir dévorant.

Il glissa une main à sa nuque, l’autre au bas du dos, voulant l’attirer contre lui, mais elle perdit presque l’équilibre et se rattrapa à son épaule. Ils rirent, leurs souffles se mêlant, et Kara recula pour qu’il puisse se lever. Il lui prit la main avec un sourire plein de promesses et ils firent le tour de la table pour rejoindre sa chambre. Kara réalisa qu’ils allaient le faire, ils allaient coucher ensemble, et elle n’avait aucune appréhension, aucune crainte. Son cœur n’était empli que de bonheur et de passion. Elle était avec lui.

À sa grande surprise, il la conduisit sur le canapé. Elle avait toujours imaginé leur première fois dans un de leurs lits. Oliver dut lire sa confusion car il murmura à son oreille :

-On a toute la nuit.

Il s’assit et l’attira à lui mais au lieu de s’asseoir à ses côtés, elle s’installa à califourchon sur ses genoux, sa robe fluide lui permettant d’écarter les jambes, sa peau nue contre son pantalon de costume, ses mains sur ses épaules lui effleurant le cou. Elle avait envie de lui maintenant. Passé son choc, ses yeux s’assombrirent de désir et il glissa une main dans ses cheveux pour l’attirer dans un baiser enflammé. Des soupirs et des gémissements leur échappaient mais Kara serait incapable de dire qui les poussait, perdue dans leur passion. Leurs cœurs battaient la chamade dans une symphonie enivrante et elle glissa une main sur son torse, voulant le sentir battre sous ses doigts. Toute pensée cohérente la quitta lorsqu’elle sentit une main sur sa cuisse droite, juste sous le bord de sa robe, la caressant doucement, dans un contraste parfait avec leurs baisers fougueux.

Kara reprit son souffle alors qu’il lui embrassait le coin des lèvres, la joue, la mâchoire, avant d’atteindre son cou. Elle pencha la tête pour lui donner un meilleur accès, chacun de ses baisers lui enflammant les sens. Sous ses doigts, le cœur d’Oliver continuait sa course folle et elle regretta de ne pas pouvoir toucher sa peau, sa chemise lui barrant le chemin.

Oliver retrouva sa bouche, laissant sur son passage une trainée de feu, et ils échangèrent un baiser langoureux, leur sentiment d’urgence passé, profitant pleinement des sensations. Il recula finalement avec un petit sourire, la regardant comme s’il la voyait pour la première fois, passant tendrement une main dans ses cheveux.

-Tu es magnifique, murmura-t-il.

-Toi aussi.

Avec ses fossettes, ses joues rougies de désir, ses yeux emplis de passion, il était plus beau que jamais. Son pouce dessinait des petits cercles sur sa cuisse et elle lui caressa doucement la joue, le faisant soupirer de contentement. Elle joignit à nouveau leurs lèvres, le cœur chantant de bonheur, ses mains voulant explorer son corps, créer chez lui les mêmes frissons de plaisir. Elle déboutonna le premier bouton de sa chemise et il retint son souffle. Avec un sourire contre ses lèvres, elle ouvrit un deuxième bouton, puis un troisième. Elle écarta les pans de sa chemise avant de faire glisser ses doigts sur son torse.

Elle se figea.

Sous ses doigts, une irrégularité. Sa peau avait été marquée. Son corps meurtri.

Kara ouvrit les yeux pour se plonger dans les siens. Il la regardait, dans l’attente de sa réaction, avec une vulnérabilité qu’elle ne lui avait encore jamais vue et qui lui coupa le souffle. Elle tenait son cœur entre ses mains. Sa réaction avait le pouvoir de le briser ou de le guérir.

Du bout des doigts, elle suivit le chemin tracé dans sa peau, juste au-dessus de son cœur. Les questions se bousculaient dans son esprit, elle voulait savoir qui lui avait fait ça, qui avait réussi à traverser tous ses boucliers et avait failli le tuer. Les mots moururent sur ses lèvres en le sentant tressaillir et prendre une inspiration tremblante. Ses mains étaient immobiles sur sa cuisse et dans son dos, comme s’il voulait la retenir mais lui laissait le choix de partir ou de rester. Il craignait qu’en apprenant cette vérité, elle allait s’enfuir. Le rejeter. C’était tout le contraire. Elle devait le rassurer. Une simple cicatrice ne la ferait jamais fuir.

Kara posa la paume de sa main sur son cœur, voulant le sentir battre, horrifiée à l’idée qu’elle avait failli le perdre, voulant lui assurer qu’elle l’acceptait, que cette marque sur son corps ne la dégoûtait pas. Elle marqua à nouveau un temps d’arrêt, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Une autre cicatrice.

Évidemment.

Il se battait depuis des années. Et il était humain.

Son corps avait souffert et portait les traces de son passé.

Elle se fit violence pour ne pas reculer pour découvrir les autres cicatrices qu’il portait, pour voir les vestiges de ses combats passés. Elle devait d’abord lui assurer que ces marques ne la faisaient pas fuir. Elle se colla contre son torse, sa main toujours sur son cœur, et lui caressa doucement la joue, leurs yeux ne se quittant pas. Elle avait tant à dire mais ne trouvait pas les mots.

Alors elle l’embrassa. Tendrement, lui communiquant tout son amour. Il répondit à son baiser et la main dans son dos l’attira un peu plus contre lui. Ils se séparèrent, leurs souffles se mélangeant, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Ses mains brûlaient d’explorer son corps, mais encore une fois, elle se retint. Oliver l’avait laissée ouvrir sa chemise et le toucher, mais il n’était peut-être pas prêt à ce qu’elle le voie. Avec un pincement au cœur, elle comprit enfin pourquoi il avait refusé de se déshabiller pour se faire examiner quelques jours plus tôt. Il n’avait pas voulu qu’elle voie. Pas comme ça, devant tout le monde. Aujourd’hui, dans l’intimité de son appartement, il se livrait à elle. Elle ne voulait pas dépasser ses limites.

-Je peux voir ? murmura-t-elle contre ses lèvres.

Il semblait encore appréhensif et elle redouta soudain ce qu’elle allait découvrir. Quoi que ce soit, elle ne le repousserait pas.

Il acquiesça doucement et retira sa main de son dos pour qu’elle puisse reculer. Kara resta assise sur ses genoux, juste assez loin pour voir son torse. Elle finit de déboutonner sa chemise et l’ouvrit, lui effleurant la peau des doigts. Les cicatrices qu’elle avait senties sur son cœur n’étaient rien par rapport au reste. Une énorme blessure à l’arme blanche lui déchirait le flanc gauche. D’autres plus petites l’accompagnaient, et sur son pectoral droit, sa peau avait été déformée par une arme qu’elle ne saurait reconnaître. Un impact de balle au niveau de son épaule, non loin de sa carotide, avait failli le tuer. Les marques d’une morsure de requin disparaissaient sous son pantalon et le cœur au bord des lèvres, elle se demanda ce que ses vêtements cachaient encore. Il avait tellement souffert.

-Elles te font mal ? demanda-t-elle avec un tremblement dans la voix.

Elle ne voulait pas pleurer mais lui montrer qu’elle l’acceptait comme il était. Son corps témoignait d’horreurs dont il ne lui avait pas parlé et encore une fois, elle s’en voulut de l’avoir jugé si durement lorsqu’il lui avait révélé la vérité sur lui.

-Non. Elles appartiennent au passé.

Du bout des doigts, elle traça le contour de ses cicatrices, comme si elle pouvait les faire disparaître. Elle voulait remplacer le souvenir de la violence qu’il avait endurée par de la douceur. De l’amour. Elle déposa un baiser sur l’énorme cicatrice qui lui barrait l’abdomen, puis un autre, et un autre. Il trembla sous ses caresses et elle releva la tête, inquiète. Des larmes silencieuses couraient sur ses joues. Elle s’arrêta immédiatement et prit son visage entre ses mains, essuyant ses larmes.

-Oliver…

Elle voulait s’excuser, lui assurer qu’elle ne le referait plus, elle lui avait peut-être fait mal ou il ne supportait pas qu’on les touche. Ça lui rappelait peut-être ce qu’il avait vécu ou il avait des flashbacks par sa faute.

-Merci, murmura-t-il en lui prenant tendrement les poignets, interrompant le chaos de ses pensées. J’avais tellement peur que tu… que mon âme sœur ne…

Ne l’accepte pas. Le rejette parce que son corps avait été abîmé par la vie.

-Je t’aime Oliver. Aucune cicatrice ne me fera fuir.

C’était la deuxième fois qu’elle le lui disait et il sembla fondre sous ses doigts, toute son appréhension disparue, remplacée par du soulagement et de la joie. Il relâcha ses poignets et tira sur sa manche pour retirer son bras de la chemise.

-Tu n’es pas obligé de tout me montrer maintenant, dit-elle doucement.

-Je sais, mais ça n’a jamais été un secret que je voulais garder. Tu peux les voir. Elles font partie de moi.

Il se décolla du canapé, un bras dans son dos pour qu’elle ne perde pas l’équilibre, et elle l’aida à retirer sa chemise. De sa position, elle ne pouvait pas voir les marques qu’il portait mais elle ne chercha pas à bouger.

-Tu es encore plus beau que ce que j’imaginais, dit-elle d’un ton léger, ne voulant pas que la première fois qu’elle découvrait son corps soit uniquement définie par ses cicatrices.

Il lâcha un petit rire incrédule et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres avant de répondre :

-Oh, et tu passais beaucoup de temps à m’imaginer sans vêtements ?

Le rouge lui monta aux joues mais elle n’hésita pas à répondre à ses taquineries :

-Plus que tu l’imagines.

Ses yeux se dilatèrent de désir et il l’embrassa dans le cou, la faisant gémir de plaisir.

-Tu es magnifique aussi.

-J’ai toujours ma robe sur moi.

Il en fit glisser une bretelle et déposa un baiser sur son épaule dénudée. Elle glissa les mains dans son dos pour le serrer contre elle et sentit des irrégularités plus épaisses que celles qu’elle avait touchées sur son torse. En baissant les yeux, elle distingua de grandes lacérations qui lui barraient les omoplates et des marques de brûlure qui couvraient tout le bas de son dos. Il y en avait d’autres, mais de son point de vue, c’était celles qui lui sautaient aux yeux. Elle enfouit son visage dans son cou et resserra un peu plus sa prise sur lui.

-Je suis désolée que tu aies dû subir tout ça, murmura-t-elle.

Entrelacés, Kara prenait conscience de la vie difficile de son âme sœur et Oliver profitait du réconfort de ses bras. Elle ne lui posa pas de questions, acceptant simplement les marques de son passé.

-Je te raconterai leur histoire. Mon histoire.

-Tu n’es pas obligé.

Ils se séparèrent doucement, leurs fronts se touchant, leurs yeux unis par l’amour qu’ils partageaient.

-Je veux tout partager avec toi. Mon passé. Mon futur. Mes blessures, mes victoires. Mes joies, mes peines. Tout.

-Je serai toujours là pour t’écouter, promit-elle dans un souffle, tout contre ses lèvres.


	25. Chapter 25

Ils avaient enfin réussi à prendre le temps d’organiser une séance d’entraînement. Entre leurs villes qu’ils devaient protéger, son travail de maire et elle de journaliste, la rupture qu’ils avaient eue et leur décision de ne pas brusquer les choses dans leur relation, ça n’avait pas été leur priorité. Mais en voyant son niveau, Oliver commençait à le regretter. En un mois, elle aurait déjà beaucoup progressé.

Ils étaient dans une salle du DEO spécialement conçue pour Supergirl, sans fenêtre laissant passer des rayons de soleil jaune, avec des émetteurs de lumière rouge partout dans la pièce. C’était un endroit auquel peu de gens avaient accès, uniquement J’onn et Alex en temps normal, car il pouvait se transformer en arme redoutable contre Supergirl. Oliver n’était pas du tout à l’aise à l’idée qu’une structure gouvernementale détienne des armes pouvant blesser, affaiblir et même tuer son âme sœur, mais il n’en avait pas encore fait part à Kara. Elle travaillait avec sa sœur, son meilleur ami et un homme (martien) qu’elle considérait comme son père. Il comprenait qu’elle soit attachée à cette agence.

Alex et J’onn assistaient à l’entraînement, Oliver leur dirait sur quoi ils devaient la former dans ses combats. Vu leurs emplois du temps hectiques, ils auraient du mal à se voir chaque semaine comme il l’avait proposé à la base. Alex se chargera de la former au quotidien, et dès qu’ils en auront l’occasion, Oliver évaluera ses progrès et l’entraînera.

Winn était également présent, ne voulant manquer ça pour rien au monde, et il les observait l’air ébahi depuis le début. James était là, il avait été certain que Kara ferait le poids face à Oliver mais ils se rendaient maintenant tous à l’évidence. Kara avait besoin d’entraînement. Face à lui, elle n’avait aucune chance. Il venait aussi de rencontrer Mon-El, son ami de Daxam qu’elle formait, et il les observait d’un air pensif. Il devait être surpris de voir que Kara avait encore beaucoup de progrès à faire, même si elle avait une grande longueur d’avance sur lui. Il serait peut-être intéressant de les voir se battre.

Oliver avait commencé l’entraînement en laissant Kara l’attaquer, voulant voir quelles techniques elle connaissait et si elle arrivait à passer outre ses défenses. Elle avait à peine réussi à le toucher. Toutes ses attaques étaient frontales, elle n’utilisait pas assez de feintes, et s’il la repoussait, elle n’enchaînait pas assez rapidement pour le prendre de court. Elle mettait aussi trop de force dans ses coups, comme pour compenser la perte de ses pouvoirs. C’était à corriger, car ça ne servait qu’à l’épuiser rapidement et à lui faire perdre l’équilibre facilement. Par contre, elle maîtrisait plusieurs techniques à la perfection, elle avait eu de bons profs.

La voyant frustrée de ne pas réussir à lui mettre un seul coup, il avait inversé les rôles pour évaluer sa défense. Elle arrivait à repousser ou bloquer une attaque, mais s’il enchaînait directement avec une technique complètement différente, elle se laissait surprendre. Malheureusement, chuter au sol ne faisait rien pour améliorer son humeur. Il devrait peut-être lui laisser quelques coups gagnants. Mais s’il faisait ça, ses victoires perdraient leur sens.

Kara n’était pas une mauvaise combattante mais face à lui, elle semblait amateur. Ce n’était pas de sa faute, il se battait depuis des années dans des situations de vie ou de mort, alors qu’elle n’apprenait que depuis un an et n’utilisait ces compétences que rarement. Pour la plupart des criminels, elle pouvait compter sur ses pouvoirs. Ce qui l’inquiétait, c’était ceux qui avaient des armes pouvant lui faire perdre ses pouvoirs ou les quelques extraterrestres qui avaient autant de force qu’elle. Oliver était déterminé à faire d’elle une combattante féroce.

Pour lui remonter le moral, il allait proposer qu’elle combatte Mon-El. Ça lui permettrait de la voir en action avec ses pouvoirs et de voir ce dont elle était vraiment capable. Il n’en avait eu qu’un aperçu avec les Dominators. Kara le devança et se releva avec un air déterminé.

-À mon tour.

Elle voulait de nouveau attaquer. Il hocha la tête et elle se jeta sur lui, prête à lui décocher un coup de poing qu’il évita aisément. Cette fois, prenant ses conseils à cœur, au lieu de se laisser porter par son élan, elle garda ses appuis et tenta de lui donner un coup de pied dans les tibias pour le faire chuter mais il lui attrapa son bras toujours levé et la fit basculer par-dessus son épaule.

-Pas mal, dit-il en l’aidant à se relever.

Kara reprit position, un éclair de malice dans les yeux. Elle allait tenter quelque chose. Elle se rua sur lui mais du mouvement dans son dos attira son attention et il fit volte-face, bloquant le poing d’Alex. Dans le même mouvement, il donna un coup de pied en arrière à Kara qui recula de quelques pas, le souffle coupé. Il bloqua chacune des attaques d’Alex sans arriver à la mettre au sol et Kara se jeta sur lui, le taclant à la taille pour le faire chuter. Il l’avait vue venir et utilisa son élan pour pousser Alex à terre avant de donner un coup de genou à Kara qui lâcha prise. Elle grogna au sol et il se demanda s’il avait été trop brutal, il s’était laissé emporter par le combat et l’avait peut-être vraiment blessée.

-Tu as des yeux derrière la tête ou quoi ? demanda-t-elle en se redressant.

Il se détendit. Elle n’avait pas l’air en souffrance.

-Quand tu combats, tu dois toujours être consciente de ton environnement, dit-il en lui tendant la main pour qu’elle se relève.

-Pas de conseil pour moi ? demanda Alex, déjà prête à reprendre le combat.

-Pas encore, si ce n’est de faire attention quand ta sœur attaque, ça peut se retourner contre toi, dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Faussement offensée, Kara lui mit une petite claque sur le bras et les deux sœurs lui firent face, échangeant un regard entendu. Elles voulaient se venger. Aucune chance.

Elles se jetèrent sur lui mais à nouveau, leur attaque n’était pas calculée et c’était à son avantage. Il devrait leur apprendre à travailler en équipe. Alex lui mit un coup dans le sternum mais il ne se laissa pas distraire par la douleur et lui attrapa le bras pour la jeter au sol derrière lui. De l’autre main, il bloqua Kara en l’attrapant par le cou.

-Perdu, dit-il en la relâchant rapidement.

Elles devaient aussi apprendre qu’être mis à terre n’était pas la pire chose qui pouvait arriver. Kara se massa doucement le cou, même s’il savait qu’il ne l’avait pas blessée. Il n’avait appliqué aucune force et n’avait pas serré, elle avait juste eu le souffle coupé par la force de l’impact.

-Ça va ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Oui. Si je demande à J’onn de nous rejoindre, tu crois qu’on arrivera à te mettre à terre ?

Il secoua la tête en souriant, quand Kara voulait quelque chose, elle ne s’arrêtait devant rien.

-Même si James, Winn et Mon-El vous rejoignent, j’en ressortirai vainqueur.

-Pas la peine d’exagérer Oliver, dit Alex. On sait que tu es doué.

-Tu me crois pas ? On peut faire le test.

-Moi je suis bien là, en spectateur ! dit Winn. J’ai aucune envie de mordre la poussière, merci bien.

James et Mon-El semblaient hésiter à les rejoindre mais J’onn les arrêta :

-Pas besoin de test. On n’a pas l’habitude de se battre ensemble au corps à corps, nos attaques ne seront pas coordonnées et Oliver saura mettre à profit notre nombre. Kara et Alex, si vous vous concertez à l’avance au lieu d’attaquer à l’aveugle, vous aurez _peut_ - _être_ une chance.

-Ne révèle pas tous mes secrets, dit Oliver en feignant d’être vexé.

Les deux sœurs échangèrent un regard espiègle avant de chuchoter entre elles. Il avait hâte de voir ce qu’elles lui réservaient.

Elles lui firent finalement face et c’est Alex qui attaqua la première, lui donnant coup sur coup qu’il bloquait, le faisant reculer de quelques pas. Elle était clairement plus douée en solo, sans avoir à s’inquiéter de ce que faisait sa coéquipière. Kara était restée en retrait et il se demanda à quoi elles jouaient. Il finit par vraiment attaquer et Alex n’eut plus le temps que de se défendre jusqu’à ce qu’il lui agrippe le bras d’une poigne de fer pour la faire passer par-dessus son épaule. Au lieu de se laisser aller, elle lui attrapa le col et l’emporta dans sa chute avec elle. Il se rattrapa à temps sur ses appuis pour ne pas l’écraser mais il était au-dessus d’elle et avait tout de même gagné.

Un bruissement dans son dos mit tous ses sens en alerte et il était prêt à l’impact lorsque Kara le tacla et ils s’écrasèrent ensemble à côté de sa sœur. À demi-allongée sur lui, elle lui maintint les poignets au sol à côté de sa tête.

-J’ai gagné, dit-elle avec un sourire triomphant.

Elle était magnifique. Il allait relever la tête pour l’embrasser mais se dit que la leçon porterait mieux ses fruits s’il ne trichait pas. Sans prévenir, il utilisa ses jambes pour la pousser vers la gauche et les faire rouler, inversant leur position. Il ne commit pas la même erreur qu’elle et lui bloqua les jambes des siennes, sans jamais lâcher ses poignets. Elle était à sa merci.

-La bataille n’est pas gagnée tant que ton adversaire peut se défendre, dit-il.

Avec un sourire exaspéré, elle admit qu’il avait gagné. Il glissa les mains jusqu’aux siennes et ils entremêlèrent leurs doigts, leurs visages à quelques centimètres l’un de l’autre. Échevelée, le rouge aux joues, les yeux pétillants, elle était magnifique et il n’avait qu’une envie, c’était de l’embrasser. Il ne se retint pas et goûta à ses lèvres dans un baiser tendre.

Il lui libéra une main et traça ses lèvres de son pouce, murmurant combien il la trouvait belle. Les yeux noirs de désir, Kara glissa une main derrière sa nuque et l’attira à elle pour un autre baiser plus passionné. Elle lui semblait plus détendue et fougueuse que d’habitude et il comprit vite pourquoi. Elle n’avait pas à faire attention à sa force. Elle pouvait le toucher, l’embrasser, l’attirer à elle sans réserve, sans crainte de le blesser. Elle était vraiment libre de ses mouvements.

-Si vous continuez comme ça, vous allez devoir vous trouver une chambre, dit Winn.

Kara rougit et se cacha le visage derrière la main et Oliver l’embrassa sur le front avant de lever la tête vers ses amis qui les avaient observés contre un mur de la salle pour leur laisser la place de se battre. Mon-El et J’onn avaient l’air amusés, James gêné et Winn avait un air faussement traumatisé. Il avait presque envie de se venger de Winn et de surenchérir, parler de sexe ne le gênait pas, mais un coup d’œil sur Kara le convint du contraire. Il ne ferait que la mettre mal à l’aise.

Il allait se redresser lorsqu’elle l’attira à nouveau dans un baiser chaste, profitant de sa perte de pouvoir et voulant tout de même narguer ses amis. Ils se relevèrent avec un sourire complice et rejoignirent les spectateurs main dans la main.

-Tu es vraiment impressionnant, dit Alex en les suivant, essoufflée. Où est-ce que tu as appris à te battre ?

Il s’assombrit, comme à chaque fois qu’on mentionnait ses cinq années d’enfer. Kara se rapprocha instinctivement de lui, sentant son mal-être. Il ne savait trop comment répondre. Chez lui, il lui suffisait de mentionner l’île et tout le monde comprenait. Ici, personne ne savait ce qui lui était arrivé.

-Ici et là, répondit-il vaguement.

-Tu as une technique superbe, le complimenta J’onn. Si tu t’installes un jour sur cette Terre, je t’engage directement en tant que prof pour mes agents.

Il était flatté mais il ne pensait pas quitter Star City avant longtemps. Il ne rangerait pas son arc et ses flèches tant que sa ville ne serait pas en sécurité.

-Tu pourrais nous entraîner, moi et Supergirl ? demanda Mon-El. Ne le prends pas mal, mais Oliver est vraiment doué, il pourrait nous apprendre beaucoup.

-Tu as raison, dit Kara d’un ton défait. Je ne suis vraiment pas qualifiée pour t’enseigner quoi que ce soit.

À cause de cette séance d’entraînement, Kara avait perdu confiance en elle. Oliver n’avait pas encore eu le temps de lui faire son compte rendu sur ses forces et ses faiblesses, et elle devait croire que parce qu’elle n’avait pas réussi à le faire tomber, elle ne savait pas se battre. Elle avait complètement tort, et Mon-El aussi.

-Bien sûr que si, contra-t-il. Tu as de bonnes bases et de bons réflexes. Tu dois apprendre à enchaîner tes attaques sans trop calculer les choses avant d’agir et étudier ton adversaire pour trouver rapidement ses failles. Tout ça s’apprend avec de l’entraînement et un bon professeur. Ce que tu as, ajouta-t-il en désignant Alex.

-À côté de toi, on est des amateurs, dit la brune.

-Ça fait dix ans que je me bats, et je ne peux compter que sur mes compétences pour survivre. Supergirl fait ça depuis quoi, deux ans ? Et elle peut compter sur tout un arsenal de pouvoirs avant de se résoudre au corps à corps.

Kara lui serra la main en signe de remerciement et J’onn confirma ses dires.

-Mais comment tu as appris tout ça ? demanda James. Même Alex qui a été formée par une agence n’est pas aussi douée que toi. Ça leur donnerait des pistes à suivre pour qu’ils s’entraînent.

Il insistait pour avoir des réponses alors qu’il était clair qu’il ne voulait pas les donner. Il devait avoir une autre raison de vouloir connaître son parcours. Peut-être qu’il voulait aussi apprendre à se battre. Les doutes qu’il avait à son sujet se confirmaient, mais personne ne semblait étonné par son insistance, tous voulant en savoir plus sur lui. Que ce soit de la curiosité mal placée ou une réelle envie d’apprendre comme lui, rien de ce qu’il pouvait dire ne les satisferait.

-J’ai tout appris sur le terrain et j’ai eu des mentors.

-On pourrait en engager certains ? proposa Alex.

-Ils sont dans un autre univers, leur rappela Kara.

-Mais imagine, un prof inter-univers ! s’exclama Winn. Oh, vous pourriez vous inscrire à ses cours, faire l’aller-retour chaque semaine. Ou lui viendrait spécialement pour former Supergirl. Je suis sûr qu’il ne pourrait pas résister à une telle offre.

-La plupart sont morts, dit-il pour couper court à ses paroles et à cette discussion.

Un silence choqué répondit à ses paroles. La main de Kara autour de la sienne était la seule chose qui le retenait dans cette pièce.

-Je suis désolée, dit Alex.

-Oliver… murmura Kara.

Il ne pouvait pas en entendre plus. En dire plus.

-Écoutez, vous n’avez pas besoin de moi ni de mes « profs ». Mon-El, atteins déjà le niveau de Supergirl au lieu de vouloir sauter les étapes. Alex, je te donnerai quelques conseils pour l’entraînement de Supergirl, mais vraiment, la seule chose à faire, c’est d’y consacrer du temps. Je crois que tu as laissé de côté le combat au corps à corps non ?

-Je me suis concentrée sur la maîtrise de mes pouvoirs.

-Ça ne doit plus être ta priorité. Si un de tes ennemis dispose de rayons de soleil rouge, il t’aura à sa merci. Tu ne peux pas laisser ça arriver.

-C’est vrai, dit J’onn.

-Désolé, je suis juste, vraiment impressionné, dit Mon-El.

L’air pensive, Kara acquiesça simplement. Alex déclara qu’elle formerait Supergirl au corps à corps au moins deux fois par semaine pour assurer des progrès rapides.

-Si tu n’es pas trop fatiguée, dit Oliver à l’attention de Kara, j’aimerais te voir te battre avec Mon-El. Je suis sûr que ça doit être incroyable et j’aurais peut-être des conseils à vous donner.

Elle accepta et échangea un regard complice avec Winn qui bondit vers un écran de contrôle et les lumières s’éteignirent alors que les stores se levaient, laissant filtrer les rayons du soleil. Kara se transforma presque sous ses yeux, toute trace d’épuisement disparut, elle se tint plus droite et la pression sur sa main changea. Elle la serrait moins fort de crainte de lui briser les doigts. Pour chaque geste, chaque marque d’affection, elle devait calculer sa force et il se demanda comment elle faisait pour ne jamais déraper.

J’onn et Alex partirent se remettre au travail, ils avaient l’habitude des entraînements de Kara et Mon-El. James les suivit, disant qu’il était attendu à CatCo, et il félicita à nouveau Oliver pour ses prouesses. Winn resta, voulant profiter du spectacle. Les deux intéressés se rendirent au milieu de la salle, et pendant qu’ils discutaient des techniques qu’ils allaient utiliser, Oliver se retourna vers Winn qui tapotait sur sa tablette. Comme Felicity, il avait toujours un appareil électronique sous la main.

-Winn, avec Kara, on aurait besoin de tes talents de conception.

L’intéressé sauta presque d’excitation et Oliver se redemanda comment il pouvait être toujours aussi exubérant.

-Je suis à votre service ! Tu veux une nouvelle arme ? Des améliorations à apporter à ton arc ? Ou ton costume ? Oh, vous voulez porter les mêmes couleurs ? Ou alors tu veux que je crée de nouvelles flèches ? Parce que j’ai beaucoup d’idées et…

Il leva la main et Winn s’interrompit immédiatement, à l’écoute de ce qu’ils avaient à lui demander, trépignant presque sur place.

-Rien de tout ça. C’est plus personnel, ça n’a rien à voir avec nos doubles.

-D’accord, dit-il d’un ton plus sérieux. Je t’écoute.

-On aurait besoin que tu nous installes un système qui diffuse des rayons de soleil rouge dans notre chambre.

Quelques jours auparavant, alors qu’ils découvraient le corps de l’autre, il lui avait donné du plaisir avec ses doigts et elle était montée au septième ciel alors qu’ils étaient encore en elle. Ils en étaient ressortis douloureux mais il s’y était à peine attardé, simplement heureux de partager ce moment avec elle. Tout avait été parfait jusqu’à ce qu’elle lui prenne la main pour y déposer un baiser dans un remerciement silencieux et qu’elle avait vu des ecchymoses se former.

Elle avait été effarée mais il lui avait assuré qu’il ne lui en voulait pas, que ce n’était pas de sa faute, elle ne pouvait pas contrôler sa force dans ces moments. Ils avaient beaucoup discuté et débattu de ce qu’ils pouvaient faire ou non au lit, et Kara étant hésitante à pousser plus loin les expérimentations au risque de le blesser plus gravement, ils avaient pensé à cette solution de lui faire perdre ses pouvoirs grâce aux rayons de soleil rouge. Il était touché qu’elle lui fasse assez confiance pour se donner entièrement à lui, sans ses pouvoirs.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Winn. Vous voulez que Kara perde ses pouvoirs dans… dans votre chambre.

-Oui, tu sais, pour certaines activités physiques. Apparemment ça te gêne de nous voir ici…

Il n’avait pas pu s’empêcher de le taquiner après sa remarque de tout à l’heure. Si Kara n’avait pas été si prude, il serait allé beaucoup plus loin dans ses propos.

-Stop ! Stop, j’ai pas besoin d’en savoir plus.

Winn leva une main devant ses yeux comme s’il pouvait éviter de les voir et d’imaginer des choses et Kara pouffa au milieu de la salle. Elle avait évidemment tout entendu.

-Oliver, tu es impossible, dit-elle affectueusement.

-Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? demanda Mon-El.

Oliver n’écouta pas la réponse de Kara et adressa un regard interrogateur à Winn.

-Je vais voir ce que je peux vous bricoler. Le plus dur va être de trouver un moyen de bloquer entièrement les rayons de notre soleil dans la chambre. Ça va peut-être requérir de gros travaux dans l’appartement de Kara. Je vais y réfléchir.

-Merci, dit-il sincèrement en posant une main sur son épaule.

Ils portèrent leur attention sur les deux extraterrestres qui commençaient à se battre dans une danse totalement inconnue à Oliver. Il était émerveillé.


	26. Chapter 26

Kara et Oliver étaient assis par terre adossés au canapé, les restes du repas qu’elle avait commandé étalés sur sa table basse. La télé diffusait les informations locales qu’elle suivait d’une oreille, préférant porter son attention sur son âme sœur. Il n’était pas là tous les soirs et en ce moment, il était rare qu’ils aient du temps pour eux. Un certain Prometheus terrorisait Star City et Team Arrow n’arrivait pas à découvrir son identité ni à l’arrêter, ce qui mettait Oliver sur les nerfs et réticent à l’idée de laisser sa ville derrière lui. Il n’avait quitté sa Terre qu’avec la promesse de ses coéquipiers de l’appeler immédiatement en cas de problème.

Supergirl était aussi surmenée, Cadmus était devenu une menace constante. L’organisation avait attaqué le DEO et ils avaient essayé de la tuer à plusieurs reprises, sans succès. Elle était toujours sur ses gardes, même quand elle partait pour une mission de routine, craignant de se faire prendre en embuscade.

Malgré tout, ce soir, Kara était sereine.

Ils avaient réussi à mettre leurs doubles héroïques de côté et à profiter du temps qu’ils passaient ensemble. Ces dernières semaines, leur relation avait évolué et s’était renforcée. Ils n’avaient plus eu de grosses disputes et Oliver ne craignait plus de la voir disparaître à la moindre erreur. Ils étaient devenus intimes et ils avaient passé des moments magiques ensemble. Les couleurs qui l’entouraient étaient vives, même lorsqu’il était sur sa Terre, leur lien plus fort que jamais.

Kara posa la main sur sa cuisse pour attirer son attention et lui demanda s’il avait terminé de manger. Il acquiesça et elle débarrassa la table en supervitesse avant de se blottir contre lui, sa tête reposant sur son épaule. Il lui prit la main et joua avec ses doigts alors que son rythme cardiaque augmentait. Quelque chose n’allait pas. Elle lui caressa doucement la joue et releva la tête pour voir son visage. Il semblait appréhensif.

-Oliver ?

Il prit une inspiration comme pour se donner du courage et lui serra la main.

-J’ai… quelque chose à te dire et… j’espère que ça ne changera rien entre nous.

Kara pensait avoir éliminé cette crainte mais apparemment non. Elle ne savait pas encore qu’est-ce qu’il voulait lui révéler mais une chose était sûre. Elle ne l’abandonnerait pas. Elle ne le repousserait pas.

-Quoi que ce soit, on y fera face ensemble, dit-elle avec conviction.

Elle éteignit la télévision pour lui porter toute son attention et il baissa les yeux sur leurs mains jointes. Il était rare qu’il lui parle de son passé mais s’il voulait le faire, elle serait toute ouïe. Il tourna la tête vers elle, l’air déterminé et anxieux.

-J’ai un fils.

Elle s’attendait à tout sauf à ça. Un fils. Il avait un fils. Un enfant. Un petit garçon. Des milliers de questions lui envahirent l’esprit sans qu’elle n’arrive à en formuler une seule. Oliver était papa. Son âme sœur avait eu un enfant avec une autre. Pas qu’il pouvait en avoir avec elle. Mais ça n’avait aucun sens. Rien dans sa vie n’indiquait la présence d’un enfant.

-Il s’appelle William, il a onze ans, dit-il d’une voix emplie de fierté et de douleur.

Kara restait immobile malgré le torrent de questions et de sentiments qui se bousculaient en elle. Elle était soulagée à l’idée qu’il avait été conçu bien avant leur rencontre. Elle était curieuse à propos de William et voulait tout savoir sur lui. Elle était inquiète et voulait prendre Oliver dans ses bras pour lui demander pourquoi il avait l’air brisé alors qu’il parlait de son fils. Elle voulait savoir pourquoi il l’avait gardé secret jusqu’à aujourd’hui.

-Il n’y a pas de chambre d’enfant chez toi.

Ça résumait assez bien toutes ses interrogations. Son cerveau était apparemment incapable de formuler autre chose.

-Il n’habite pas avec moi.

-Je pourrai le rencontrer ?

Maintenant qu’elle savait qu’il existait, elle voulait le connaître. Il faisait partie d’Oliver. De leur famille.

-Non.

Sa réponse lui coupa le souffle et ses yeux s’embrumèrent de larmes. Il ne voulait pas qu’elle fasse partie de la vie de son fils. Elle retira la main des siennes, blessée et sidérée, mais il la retint.

-Attends Kara, désolé, ce n’est pas ce que je voulais dire.

Elle l’avait apparemment mal compris, ou il s’était mal exprimé. Elle chercha ses yeux et n’y trouva que de l’amour et de la tristesse. Oliver était clairement là, il ne cherchait pas à la quitter ou à se débarrasser d’elle pour être avec son fils. Elle lui serra la main pour lui faire comprendre qu’elle acceptait ses excuses mais elle avait besoin de réponses. Maintenant.

-Explique-moi.

-Personne ne peut le voir. Il… Je l’ai envoyé vivre avec sa mère. Loin de moi. Loin du danger. Il ne sait pas que je suis son père et son existence est un secret.

Il avait caché son fils pour assurer sa sécurité. Elle ne pouvait imaginer le déchirement que ça avait dû être. Que c’était encore. Son cœur saignait pour lui. Pour Oliver qui avait choisi d’envoyer son petit garçon loin de lui pour assurer sa protection. Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi parler de lui était difficile.

-Il va bien ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit-il, sa voix se brisant sur le dernier mot. Je ne sais pas où ils sont ni quels sont leurs noms. Je ne sais rien.

Il avait coupé tous les ponts. Prendre cette décision avait dû être un cauchemar. Elle ne la questionnerait pas, elle n’en avait aucun droit. Oliver cligna des yeux comme pour chasser des larmes invisibles et reprit d’une voix plus ferme :

-Tout ce qui compte, c’est qu’il est en sécurité.

De sa main libre, elle lui caressa tendrement la joue.

-Ne fais pas ça Oliver. Ne cache pas ta douleur. Pas devant moi.

Le mur qui retenait ses émotions se fissura et il lui agrippa la main comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle s’attendait à ce qu’il laisse ses larmes couler ou se jette dans ses bras pour profiter de son réconfort mais Oliver n’avait jamais été si expressif dans ses émotions.

-Ça va, la rassura-t-il. Ce n’est pas nouveau, j’ai l’habitude. Parler de lui… Je suis content de pouvoir le faire avec toi.

-Merci, dit-elle sincèrement.

Elle était heureuse qu’il se sente assez en sécurité ici, avec elle, pour partager ce secret. Apparemment, peu de personnes étaient au courant et il devait rarement avoir la chance de parler de son fils.

-Tu as une photo ?

Il sortit son téléphone et il entra plusieurs codes avant qu’une image apparaisse. Un petit aux cheveux bruns souriait à la caméra. Il avait les yeux d’Oliver et les mêmes fossettes. Il représentait l’image de l’innocence même et elle comprenait qu’Oliver veuille à tout prix le garder en sécurité, elle-même ressentait déjà un instinct protecteur envers lui.

-Il est magnifique. Comme son père.

Oliver acquiesça et passa son pouce sur le visage de son fils.

-Ça date d’un an.

Il ne le verrait pas grandir, pas même à travers des photos. William passerait toute son enfance et son adolescence sans son père. Et après quoi ? se demanda-t-elle. Quand il serait adulte, Oliver le contacterait ? Ou il comptait ne jamais lui dire qu’il était son père ? Elle lui poserait ces questions plus tard, quand elle aurait toutes les informations en main. William avait déjà vécu onze ans sans son père, il serait peut-être bien qu’il sache qu’il ne l’avait pas abandonné et qu’il était aimé.

Onze ans. William était né bien avant qu’Oliver ne devienne Green Arrow. Avant son naufrage sur Lian Yu. À l’époque où il était un jeune milliardaire insouciant.

-Pourquoi il ne sait pas que tu es son père ? Il n’y avait pas de danger quand il est né.

Et elle ne pouvait imaginer qu’il l’avait abandonné.

-À cause de ma mère. Elle a payé un million de dollars à Samantha pour qu’elle me dise qu’elle avait fait une fausse couche.

Outrée et choquée, Kara s’arrêta sur une partie du problème :

-Et tu laisses ton fils avec cette femme ?

Son ton était dur et Oliver lui adressa un regard surpris.

-Quoi ?

-Elle s’est fait soudoyer une fois, rien ne l’empêche de recommencer. Comment tu peux lui faire confiance pour garder ton fils en sécurité ?

Il leva la main et elle s’arrêta là dans sa tentative de lui faire entendre raison.

-Elle n’a jamais encaissé le chèque. Samantha est une bonne personne, elle a consacré sa vie à son fils, elle a déménagé et abandonné ses études pour lui et l’année derrière, elle a laissé toute sa vie derrière elle pour assurer sa sécurité.

-Alors… pourquoi elle ne t’a pas dit, pour William ?

Il baissa à nouveau les yeux sur leurs mains jointes. C’était sa façon de s’assurer qu’elle était toujours là, à ses côtés, sans avoir à affronter son regard.

-Entre la proposition de ma mère et mon comportement de l’époque… elle a compris que ma famille ne lui apporterait que des problèmes.

-Ce n’est pas une raison. Tu avais le droit de savoir.

-Je n’étais pas une personne bien, Kara. Je faisais tout le temps la fête, je buvais pour oublier, je couchais avec une femme différente chaque soir même quand j’avais une petite-amie. J’étais arrogant, égoïste, ignorant, …

-Stop.

Elle ne pouvait pas en entendre plus. Il lui avait déjà parlé de cette époque de sa vie dont il n’était pas fier et il semblait à chaque fois oublier qu’il n’était pas _que_ ça. Il avait été un frère aimant pour Théa, un ami fidèle envers Tommy. Mais elle ne pouvait pas lui rappeler ça ce soir. Il y avait plus important. Kara prit son visage entre ses mains pour qu’il la regarde et absorbe chacun de ses mots.

-Peu importe qui tu étais, Oliver. Elle n’avait aucun droit de te cacher l’existence de ton fils. Elle n’avait aucun droit de te priver de la joie d’être père, de voir ton enfant grandir, de le prendre dans tes bras. Cette séparation, elle te l’a imposée et je t’interdis de mettre la faute sur toi.

Elle se demanda pourquoi personne ne l’avait aidé à voir cette vérité. Il croyait que c’était de sa faute s’il avait manqué toutes ces années avec son fils, alors que la seule responsable, c’était Samantha. Et en partie sa mère apparemment mais elle n’était pas prête à aborder ce sujet épineux.

Il ne dit rien mais rapprocha leurs visages, leurs fronts se touchant, leurs souffles se mêlant. Il n’arrivait pas à formuler ses pensées mais elle vit dans son regard combien ses paroles l’avaient touché, combien il avait eu besoin d’entendre ces mots. Elle lui fit un petit sourire, heureuse de l’avoir soulagé d’une culpabilité qu’il n’avait pas à porter.

-Merci, murmura-t-il.

-J’espère rencontrer un jour William, dit-elle. Même si c’est dans dix ans.

Il l’enserra de ses bras et enfouit son visage dans son cou, acceptant enfin son réconfort.

-Moi aussi.

Kara lui rendit son étreinte et déposa un baiser tendre près de son oreille. Elle serait toujours là pour lui rappeler qu’il était un homme bien et pour lui montrer les fautes des autres. S’il avait su pour son fils, elle n’avait aucun doute qu’il l’aurait aimé et s’en serait occupé, sa vie aurait été bien différente. Il n’aurait peut-être pas embarqué sur le Gambit. Mais ça, ils ne le sauraient jamais.


	27. Chapter 27

Kara fonçait vers l’adresse qu’elle venait d’obtenir, Winn à l’oreille. L’usine désaffectée cachait peut-être l’une des bases de Cadmus et J’onn l’avait envoyée en mission de reconnaissance. Le soleil s’était déjà couché mais la ville à ses pieds était encore pleine de vie. Elle s’en éloignait, l’usine était à l’écart, loin de toutes habitations, entourée de terrains vagues. Personne à des kilomètres, idéal pour mener des opérations sans être vu. Dès que le bâtiment apparut dans son champ de vision, elle tenta de le passer aux rayons X.

-Je ne peux pas le scanner, il doit y avoir du plomb dans les murs.

C’était bon signe, ils avaient peut-être enfin mis la main sur un site de Cadmus, et ça n’avait pas été facile. Après des mois d’enquête, ils n’avaient que peu d’informations sur cette organisation anti-aliens et ils avaient obtenu cette adresse uniquement parce qu’un des agents qu’ils avaient arrêté avait enfin parlé. Kyle était un prisonnier avec qui elle avait passé de nombreuses heures, espérant lui faire comprendre qu’elle n’était pas un danger pour l’humanité, qu’au contraire, elle voulait simplement les protéger. Elle lui avait montré comment elle voyait le monde et elle avait réussi à le toucher. Il avait donné cette adresse en lui faisant promettre d’être prudente.

-Fais attention, dit Winn. L’équipe sera là dans dix minutes.

Des agents du DEO allaient la rejoindre pour envahir les lieux et mettre fin à l’opération du groupe terroriste sur ce site. Supergirl était partie en avance pour leur donner des détails sur ce qu’ils allaient affronter. S’il ne s’agissait en fait que d’une usine délabrée, si Kyle avait donné une fausse adresse pour se moquer d’elle, alors l’équipe n’aurait même pas à quitter le DEO.

Kara resta dans les airs et s’approcha avec prudence, utilisant tous ses sens pour déterminer s’il y avait quelqu’un à l’intérieur. Le parking alentour était vide, l’endroit semblait désert, mais elle détectait plusieurs cœurs battants, plusieurs respirations. Elle entendit soudain un déclic avant d’être aveuglée par une lumière rouge. Par réflexe, elle leva une main devant ses yeux avant de se sentir tomber, tomber, incapable de reprendre son vol. Elle s’écrasa dans une explosion de douleur.

Tout son côté droit était en feu, comme si chaque os s’était brisé, mais elle devait bouger, se mettre à l’abri, elle était en terrain hostile. Elle roula sur le ventre et se redressa sur ses mains avec un grognement de douleur. La tête relevée, elle vit plusieurs voitures quitter le bâtiment à vive allure, ils fuyaient avant l’arrivée du DEO. Des phares l’éblouirent et elle se rendit compte avec horreur qu’un véhicule se dirigeait droit vers elle. Elle essaya de s’envoler mais le projecteur de rayons de soleil rouge était toujours rivé sur elle, ses pouvoirs avaient disparu.

Kara se jeta de toutes ses forces hors de sa trajectoire et les roues ne la manquèrent que d’un cheveu. Le van s’arrêta dans un crissement de pneus et deux hommes en sortirent. Elle s’était relevée en titubant malgré la douleur lancinante que chaque mouvement provoquait, et elle se jeta sur l’un d’eux pour le mettre à terre mais ses gestes manquaient de force et de précision et il l’évita facilement pour lui mettre un coup de poing dans le ventre qui lui coupa le souffle et lui fit voir des étoiles. Un coup au visage la fit chuter à terre, à moitié consciente.

-Tu crois qu’elle est trop abimée pour qu’ils puissent la réparer au Centre ?

-C’est Supergirl. Ils seront contents de l’avoir, même si elle meurt en route.

Ils voulaient la livrer à Cadmus. Ils allaient faire des expériences sur elle, la torturer jusqu’à ce qu’elle en oublie son nom et sa famille, comme ce qui était arrivé à son père adoptif. Personne ne la retrouverait. Elle n’était pas naïve, cette adresse était la seule vraie piste qu’ils avaient après des mois de recherche, et ce n’était qu’un piège élaboré pour capturer Supergirl. Si Cadmus l’enlevait, elle serait perdue à jamais. Non, elle ne se laisserait pas prendre. Elle se battrait jusqu’au bout, elle n’était pas seule, Winn savait qu’il y avait un problème et avait dû prévenir le DEO. L’aide était en chemin, elle devait juste gagner un peu de temps.

-On l’embarque.

Des mains lui prirent les bras et elle réagit férocement, profitant de la surprise de son agresseur qui l’avait crue évanouie pour le tirer brusquement vers elle, ce qui lui fit perdre l’équilibre et atterrir tête la première au sol. Dans le même temps, elle donna un violent coup de pied dans le ventre du deuxième homme qui était penché sur elle pour la porter par les jambes. Son corps criait à l’agonie mais elle l’ignora, elle devait se battre, elle devait survivre.

Kara se releva avec difficulté et mit un coup de poing final au deuxième homme qui s’écroula et n’essaya pas de se relever. Elle allait se retourner vers le van, prête à faire face à d’autres assaillants, mais on la tacla au sol par derrière et elle s’écrasa à nouveau à terre dans un craquement horrible. À chaque inspiration, elle avait l’impression qu’on lui enfonçait un couteau dans la poitrine. Un genou entre ses omoplates et deux mains sur ses épaules la maintenaient fermement au sol. Elle tenta vainement de se débattre, arrivant à peine à respirer, sa vision s’obscurcissant. Elle ne pouvait pas succomber à l’inconscience, elle serait perdue sinon.

Une main lui attrapa les cheveux et les tira violemment en arrière pour lui faire relever la tête. Elle se retrouva face à face avec un autre homme au sourire sadique. Dans sa main, une seringue emplie d’un liquide étrange aux reflets verts.

-Tu sais, si tu ne t’étais pas battue, on aurait eu le temps de t’amener avec nous. Mais réflexion faite, je préfère ça. Te tuer est la meilleure manière de nous débarrasser de toi.

Paniquée, elle tenta à nouveau de se libérer mais l’homme qui la maintenait au sol restait inflexible.

-Vite, l’autre arrive, entendit-elle dans son dos.

Mon-El ? J’onn ? Kal ? Comment pouvaient-ils savoir que l’un d’eux était en route ?

Il lui pencha la tête sur le côté, exposant son cou dans un angle qui n’était pas naturel. Elle tenta de gagner du temps, de le faire flancher, quitte à supplier pour sa vie.

-Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle dans un murmure brisé.

-Parce que tu es une monstruosité.

L’aiguille s’enfonça dans son cou et toute pensée cohérente l’abandonna alors qu’une langue de feu se propageait dans son corps, dévorant tout sur son passage. On la libéra et des pneus crissèrent mais elle était incapable de bouger le moindre muscle. Chaque inspiration était un calvaire, chaque cellule de son corps brûlait. Sa dernière pensée cohérente fut pour Oliver et elle fit tout pour résister à l’inconscience malgré son corps qui hurlait à l’agonie. Il avait déjà trop perdu. Elle ne savait pas s’il survivrait à la perte de son âme sœur.


	28. Chapter 28

Oliver était resté à la mairie bien après ses horaires habituels, le soleil s’était couché depuis longtemps. Accompagné de Théa, ils discutaient de la répartition du budget qu’ils allaient allouer aux dépenses sanitaires de la ville. Le sujet était délicat et ils devaient le boucler avant la fin de la semaine pour le présenter aux conseillers municipaux et en débattre.

Il fit le tour de son bureau pour aller chercher un dossier lorsque sa vision vacilla et toutes les couleurs disparurent. Son regard paniqué se posa sur chaque recoin de la pièce, sur Théa, tout était dans un dégradé de gris qu’il n’avait pas vu depuis longtemps. Il ferma les yeux, espérant les rouvrir sur un monde coloré. En vain. Ses genoux flanchèrent et il se sentit tomber. Des mains le soutinrent par les bras et le visage de sa sœur emplit son champ de vision. Elle parlait, mais il ne l’entendait pas, un bourdonnement résonnait dans ses oreilles. Une seule pensée avait envahi son esprit. _Kara est morte._

Sa poitrine fut déchirée par la douleur, sa vision s’obscurcit, les mots de Théa lui parvinrent comme s’ils avaient traversé un long tunnel avant de l’atteindre.

-Respire, Oliver ! Respire !

Il prit une grande inspiration. Puis une autre. C’était un supplice. À quoi bon respirer ? Elle n’était plus là. Un sanglot lui déchira la poitrine et il porta la main à son cœur pour qu’il arrête son battement incessant. Sans elle, il ne lui servait à rien.

Soudain, entre un clignement d’œil et le suivant, les couleurs réapparurent. Un hoquet de soulagement lui échappa. Il avait l’impression de remonter à la surface après s’être débattu dans une eau profonde et glacée. Elle était vivante. Kara était encore là mais quelque chose de grave venait de se passer. Il devait la voir. Tout de suite.

Deux mains se posèrent sur ses joues pour essuyer les larmes qui avaient coulé sans qu’il ne s’en rende compte. Il était assis par terre à côté de son bureau, Théa avait dû le soutenir durant sa chute car il n’avait mal nulle part. Elle lui adressait un regard dévasté, elle avait compris ce qu’il se passait. Elle connaissait cette douleur, elle l’avait vécue pendant plusieurs heures lorsqu’ils avaient feint la mort de Roy pour le sortir de prison.

-Elle est vivante, dit-il d’une voix tremblante pour la rassurer. Je les vois de nouveau.

Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement et lui adressa un petit sourire. Il se releva doucement avec l’aide de Théa. Il avait les jambes flageolantes mais il ne pouvait pas rester là. Le cœur de son âme sœur s’était arrêté pendant quelques secondes qui lui avaient paru une éternité. Il devait la rejoindre, savoir ce qu’il se passait.

-Je t’accompagne, dit Théa.

-Non. J’ai besoin de toi ici. Je pars peut-être pour plusieurs jours, je te tiendrai au courant. Je compte sur toi et Quentin pour assurer l’intérim. Dites que je suis malade.

Elle sembla vouloir discuter avant de se raviser, comprenant qu’elle serait plus utile ici. Oliver lui en était reconnaissant, il avait confiance en eux pour gérer sa ville le temps de son absence. Il n’aurait pas à s’inquiéter pour ça. Sans perdre un instant de plus, il se rendit à l’Arrow Cave.

…

John s’entrainait avec Dinah, la plus récente des recrues et celle qui était la plus douée au corps à corps. C’était un vrai plaisir de se battre contre elle, elle n’était pas aussi amateur que les autres et présentait un vrai challenge. En plus, elle était bien moins experte qu’Oliver et il avait une vraie chance de la mettre au sol. Contrairement à son frère d’arme.

Il lui tendit la main pour l’aider à se relever après une chute et Oliver choisit ce moment pour entrer. Il ne leur adressa pas un regard, se dirigeant directement vers son costume, sa veste de maire au bras, déboutonnant déjà sa chemise. Il était pressé. John échangea un regard inquiet avec Dinah avant de le rejoindre à grands pas, attrapant une serviette au passage.

-Une urgence ? demanda-t-elle.

Oliver se débattait avec son pantalon pour le retirer en temps record, sans même se rendre dans leurs vestiaires. Dinah avait raison, il y avait un gros problème.

-Kara a besoin de moi sur la Terre 38, dit-il en continuant de s’habiller, les mains tremblantes.

-Je te suis, répondit John en essuyant brièvement la sueur qui le recouvrait.

Enfiler son costume ne lui prendrait que quelques secondes. Il était prêt à suivre son ami dans toutes ses batailles, même sur une autre Terre où grouillaient des extraterrestres.

-Non, dit Oliver d’un ton final. Toi et l’équipe, vous veillez sur Star City pendant mon absence.

-Tu n’as pas à y aller seul. Je peux couvrir tes arrières.

Surtout que son ami ne semblait pas dans son assiette, il avait le teint blanc et les gestes frénétiques. Kara avait peut-être de gros soucis et si c’était le cas, il voulait participer au combat. La jeune femme faisait partie de leur famille atypique.

-Je ne sais pas ce qu’il se passe là-bas, dit Oliver en remontant la fermeture éclair de sa veste. Je vais évaluer la situation, si j’ai besoin de renforts, je vous appellerai.

Foncer tête baissée dans un environnement inconnu ne lui ressemblait pas. Le faire sans personne pour couvrir ses arrières était de la folie et Oliver n’avait jamais été si imprudent. Il terminait de lacer ses bottes et allait partir si John ne faisait rien pour le ralentir. Il posa une main sur son épaule pour attirer son attention et le freiner.

-Oliver, parle-moi.

Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes comme pour se recentrer, son mal-être inscrit sur ses traits. Il se passa une main sur le visage et lorsqu’il croisa enfin son regard, il était empreint de détresse et de crainte. Le cœur inquiet, John lui serra l’épaule en signe de soutien pour l’encourager à parler. Quoi que ce soit qui le tourmentait, il serait là pour lui.

-J’ai perdu les couleurs. Pendant quelques secondes. Je dois la voir.

Sa voix n’avait pas flanché mais ses mots étaient synonymes de tellement de douleur qu’il ne savait pas comment il pouvait encore tenir debout. John lui-même ne l’avait jamais connue mais il avait déjà été témoin des conséquences de la perte d’une âme sœur. Beaucoup ne s’en remettaient pas. Il jeta un œil sur Dinah qui l’avait vécue et qui voyait en noir et blanc depuis plusieurs mois. Elle adressait un regard empli de compassion à Oliver, l’homme qui l’avait aidée à surmonter son deuil et à mettre de côté sa soif de vengeance.

Même si ça n’avait duré qu’un instant, la perte des couleurs avait ébranlé Oliver, l’homme le plus fort qu’il ait jamais connu. John comprenait son besoin de voir Kara, de s’assurer qu’elle allait bien et que tout danger était écarté. S’il voulait le faire seul, il le respecterait, et il ferait en sorte qu’il parte l’esprit tranquille.

-On veillera sur Star City, promit Dinah. Rejoins-la et si tu as besoin de nous on sera là.

Elle lui avait volé les mots de la bouche et il assura à son ami que la ville serait en sécurité entre leurs mains. Oliver emplit son carquois d’autant de flèches que possible, des simples et des spéciales, avant de s’emparer de son arc.

-Fais attention à toi, dit John.

Oliver se contenta de hocher la tête avant d’enfiler son masque et sa capuche. Il était prêt à affronter tout ce qui se mettrait sur son chemin jusqu’à son âme sœur.


	29. Chapter 29

Installé derrière ses écrans dans la pièce centrale du DEO, Winn effectuait ses recherches de manière frénétique. Il était plus déterminé que jamais à trouver des réponses. Kara était gravement blessée, ils savaient que Cadmus était responsable mais ils avaient trop peu de pistes à explorer pour retrouver leur trace et un possible remède. Un mouvement attira son regard vers le balcon où il aperçut un câble, ce qui était étrange, il devrait le signaler à…

Une figure sombre apparut en l’air, arc levé, et atterrit majestueusement au milieu de la salle avant d’activer un mécanisme qui libéra son arme du câble qui l’avait maintenu. C’était la chose la plus cool qu’il ait jamais vue. Le nouveau venu scannait la pièce des yeux, ne se souciant pas des agents qui braquaient déjà leurs armes sur lui, tous sur le qui-vive après ce qui était arrivé à Supergirl. Il n’avait aucune flèche en main mais Winn ne doutait pas qu’il pourrait armer son arc en moins d’une seconde si nécessaire. Son visage était caché par une capuche et un masque mais il n’avait pas besoin de le voir pour deviner qu’il s’agissait d’Oliver. Ou plutôt de Green Arrow. Personne d’autre n’utilisait une telle arme.

Alex lui avait dit qu’il risquait de venir pour Kara, il avait dû le sentir quand son cœur s’était arrêté alors qu’ils faisaient tout pour la garder en vie. Il ne s’attendait pas à le voir apparaître en costume, prêt à l’attaque, en plein milieu du DEO, comme s’il n’avait pas appris la leçon la dernière fois.

-Posez votre arme au sol et levez les mains en l’air, dit un des agents en le menaçant.

Oliver resserra la prise sur son arc et continua de scanner la pièce, comme s’il cherchait quelque chose. Winn devait intervenir avant que ça ne finisse en bain de sang. Et il avait l’étrange conviction qu’Oliver en sortirait vainqueur.

-Arrêtez ! C’est un ami de Supergirl, il est venu pour l’aider.

Ses yeux se focalisèrent directement sur lui, comme un chasseur qui aurait trouvé sa proie. Il en eut un frisson dans le dos, Green Arrow était vraiment intimidant. Les agents baissèrent leurs armes avec hésitation. Winn leur assura que J’onn était au courant de sa venue, qu’il n’avait pas eu le temps de les prévenir car il était arrivé trop rapidement. Il ajouta qu’il ne quitterait de toute façon pas la base.

-Où est-elle ? demanda Oliver d’une voix grave, modifiée électroniquement.

-Suis-moi.

Il le rejoignit à grandes enjambées, impatient de retrouver Kara. Ils firent le chemin en silence, Winn sentait que ses paroles ne seraient pas les bienvenues. Oliver était inquiet et avait besoin d’être rassuré sur l’état de son âme sœur avant de pouvoir faire la conversation. Malheureusement, il n’avait pas de bonnes nouvelles à lui donner. Il lui expliqua en quelques mots qu’elle avait été attaquée et à cause de toutes ses blessures, l’équipe médicale l’avait plongée dans un coma artificiel.

Ils arrivèrent dans la partie infirmerie des locaux et il le conduisit vers la chambre de son amie. Oliver n’entra pas tout de suite et s’arrêta devant la porte vitrée. Il prit une inspiration tremblante et posa une main sur la vitre. Kara était allongée sur un lit, pâle comme la mort qu’elle venait de frôler. Elle était reliée à diverses machines qui l’aidaient à respirer et qui mesuraient ses constantes vitales. Des lampes diffusant des rayons de soleil jaune étaient placées au-dessus de son lit, l’éclairant sous tous les angles. Elle qui avait toujours été un symbole de force, qui lui avait toujours paru indestructible, semblait maintenant plus fragile que jamais.

Oliver entra finalement et posa son arc sur un deuxième lit vide avant de retirer ses gants et de baisser sa capuche et son masque. Il s’assit sur une chaise au plus près de Kara et lui prit délicatement la main, comme s’il avait peur de la briser. Elle ne portait plus son costume et semblait encore plus frêle dans sa blouse blanche. Son visage et ses bras étaient recouverts d’hématomes et de bandages, ses autres blessures cachées sous le drap qui la recouvrait. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, Winn déglutit pour s’empêcher de pleurer. Ce n’était pas le moment de craquer, il devait d’abord la sauver.

Oliver porta une main à ses yeux comme pour essuyer des larmes et Winn détourna le regard, ne voulant pas être le témoin d’un moment si intime pour le justicier. Il baissa les stores et ferma la porte derrière lui pour laisser le couple seul et avancer dans ses recherches. Oliver saurait le retrouver.

Il fit signe à l’agent qui surveillait le couloir de ne laisser personne entrer dans la chambre tant que Green Arrow y était. À peine un quart d’heure plus tard, de retour à son poste, il sentit une présence dans son dos. C’était Oliver, de nouveau masqué et armé. Les agents du DEO étaient sur le qui-vive, prêts à dégainer leurs armes au moindre signe d’hostilité. Ses yeux gris reflétaient une détermination d’acier. L’homme qu’il avait rencontré plusieurs fois avait disparu, il ne restait que Green Arrow, un guerrier avec une mission. Sauver Kara.

-Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ? exigea-t-il de savoir.

Au fil de son récit, Oliver semblait de plus en plus en colère. Il avait les poings serrés, les traits durs, les lèvres plissées comme s’il se retenait de hurler contre eux. Pourtant, rien n’avait indiqué que Kara serait piégée, ils avaient suivi le protocole du DEO à la lettre, ils avaient mené des dizaines d’opérations comme celle-là sans que la vie de Kara ne soit mise en danger. J’onn les avait rejoint pendant ses explications et ajoutait des détails ici et là.

Kara était partie en simple mission de reconnaissance pour vérifier les informations de Jenner, le prisonnier qu’elle avait rallié à leur cause. Mais son arrivée avait été attendue par Cadmus. Ils l’avaient privée de ses pouvoirs en utilisant des rayons de soleil rouge via un projecteur que le DEO avait retrouvé sur place, et elle s’était écrasée alors qu’elle était en plein vol. Malgré ça, elle avait continué à se battre au corps à corps, jusqu’à ce que ses ravisseurs arrivent à la maîtriser et à lui injecter quelque chose qui l’avait mise hors-jeu.

-Comment ça hors-jeu ? Qu’est-ce qu’ils lui ont injecté ?

-On l’ignore, répondit J’onn. Dès que je l’ai ramenée ici, on l’a mise sous sédatif et on l’a exposée à des rayons de soleil jaune, pour qu’elle retrouve ses pouvoirs et guérisse en un clin d’œil. Ça n’a pas fonctionné. On a traité ses blessures comme on l’aurait fait pour un humain.

-Quelles sont ses blessures ?

Winn laissa J’onn répondre, il ne saurait pas retenir ses larmes. Oliver posait ses questions d’un ton posé, mais il décelait un soupçon de panique et d’urgence dans son regard. Il avait _besoin_ d’avoir ces réponses.

-Quatre côtes brisées qui ont causé un pneumothorax. Tout son côté droit a souffert de sa chute, son humérus, sa clavicule et son fémur sont fêlés. Elle a aussi des coupures, des hématomes et des contusions suite à des coups reçus.

Kara avait continué à se battre malgré son corps meurtri. Elle était tellement forte. Winn ravala ses larmes et s’attendait à voir Oliver accuser le coup, son âme sœur avait beaucoup souffert. Mais l’archer gardait son air indéchiffrable, ne laissant rien paraître de ses émotions. Winn aimerait être autant maître de ses réactions.

-Rien de tout ça ne justifie que son cœur se soit arrêté.

Bien sûr, il savait. Il était son âme sœur, il avait dû perdre les couleurs pendant quelques instants. Winn ne pouvait pas imaginer l’horreur qu’il avait dû ressentir. Il se demanda comment Oliver faisait pour tenir debout, à discuter avec eux de la situation, au lieu d’être au chevet de Kara pour se rassurer qu’elle était bien vivante, que ça n’avait été qu’un cauchemar. Sauf que le cauchemar continuait. Elle ne se réveillerait pas. Pas sans leur aide.

-Le poison qu’ils lui ont injecté l’attaque de l’intérieur, expliqua J’onn. On suppose que c’est une invention de Cadmus, conçue spécialement contre les kryptoniens.

-Il y a sûrement de la kryptonite verte dedans, ajouta Winn. Pour l’instant, on contre les effets avec des rayons de soleil jaune. L’équipe médicale a réussi à la réanimer mais on n’a pas de remède miracle.

-Notre équipe scientifique a fait des prélèvements pour essayer de déterminer la composition du poison.

-Ça a peu de chances de fonctionner, dit Winn. Une fois mélangé à son sang, il a pu réagir avec ou se dissoudre, et ils n’en trouveront peut-être aucune trace, ça dépend de la manière dont il fonctionne.

Il se retourna vers son écran pour reprendre ses recherches, il avait perdu assez de temps. Il triait les quelques informations qu’ils avaient trouvées dans cette base que Cadmus avait vidée depuis longtemps pour la transformer en traquenard, dans le maigre espoir de découvrir quelque chose qui pourrait aider Kara. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser tomber.

-Vous avez besoin de quoi pour la sauver ? demanda Oliver dans son dos.

-Découvrir si Cadmus a un antidote, répondit J’onn. Sinon, mettre la main sur le poison qu’ils lui ont injecté et développer nous-même l’antidote.

-Ça fait des mois que vous enquêtez sur cette organisation et vous n’avez rien, dit Oliver d’un ton frustré. Supergirl a besoin de l’antidote maintenant.

-On fait notre maximum. Tous mes agents sont sur l’affaire.

-Ce n’est pas assez, gronda-t-il.

Winn se retourna, incapable de se concentrer avec les deux hommes discutant dans son dos. J’onn avait les bras croisés, il se sentait attaqué par les reproches à peine voilés d’Oliver et se tenait sur la défensive. L’archer tenait son arc d’une poigne de fer, comme si c’était la seule chose qui lui permettait de ne pas exploser.

-Je veux avoir accès à toute votre enquête sur Cadmus.

Winn était prêt à tout lui donner en quelques clics, ils avaient besoin de toute l’aide possible. J’onn le regarda longuement avant de finalement accepter. L’archer s’installa à côté de Winn et fit un signe de tête vers les écrans. Il n’hésita pas et passa en revue tout ce qu’ils avaient récolté sur Cadmus, lui décrivant tous les combats menés, toutes les confrontations avec Lilian Luthor et Cyborg Superman. Oliver l’écoutait attentivement tout en consultant les fichiers qu’il lui présentait et pour la première fois depuis que la communication avait été coupée avec Kara, son sentiment de panique s’apaisa. Oliver Queen, Green Arrow était là, et il ne s’arrêterait pas tant que son âme sœur était en danger.

Il exsudait une aura de force et de détermination qu’il n’avait vue chez personne et il assimilait ses informations aisément, posant des questions ça et là pour éclaircir certains points. La colère qu’il avait eu du mal à retenir avait été mise au second plan, même si elle réapparaissait à chaque fois qu’il estimait que le DEO avait commis une erreur.

Après deux heures de débriefing, Oliver avait une vision d’ensemble des informations sur Cadmus et une clé USB pleine de fichiers les concernant. Il voulait pouvoir les consulter à tout moment au cas où il aurait une piste intéressante. Winn n’avait pas protesté mais il lui redirait qu’il pouvait compter sur lui pour quoi que ce soit concernant cette enquête.

-Est-ce que Kara a dit quelque chose sur ce qu’il s’est passé ?

Il était tellement surpris par cette question qu’il n’arriva qu’à murmurer un petit « quoi ? ».

-Vous m’avez dit qu’elle a été mise sous sédatif en arrivant, donc elle était consciente quand vous l’avez trouvée. Elle a pu donner des infos sur ses agresseurs ou sur ce qu’elle a vu.

Une boule à la gorge, Winn se retint de poser une main réconfortante sur le bras d’Oliver, il ne savait pas s’il l’accepterait. Il semblait porter son costume comme une armure et il n’avait pas l’impression de parler avec son ami mais avec un guerrier. Il lui devait tout de même la vérité.

-Quand J’onn l’a trouvée, commença-t-il avec un tremblement dans la voix, elle… elle souffrait. Le poison la faisait hurler.

Ses cris de douleur, son corps se tordant sous les assauts du poison resteraient à jamais gravés dans son esprit. Sa meilleure amie avait souffert le martyr mais s’était accrochée à la conscience jusqu’à ce qu’ils lui injectent un anesthésiant. Si c’était la dernière image qu’il avait d’elle… Ils devaient la sauver.

Un air dévasté passa sur le visage de l’archer et ses doigts tremblèrent sur le bureau mais il se reprit rapidement, son expression ne révélant plus rien de son trouble. Winn devait réagir, il ne pouvait pas le laisser refouler ses émotions à ce point. Malgré le masque qu’il portait, c’était Oliver à côté de lui, celui qui trois jours plus tôt les avait tous conviés à un dîner qu’il avait lui-même cuisiné chez Kara. Ils avaient plaisanté, échangé des histoires héroïques et partagé des moments uniques.

Winn posa la main sur son bras mais il lui attrapa le poignet et le repoussa, les yeux durs.

-Non.

-Ol…

-Ne dis pas mon nom, gronda-t-il entre ses dents.

Il n’acceptait pas son réconfort et Winn n’insista pas mais se promit de ne jamais oublier l’homme sous le masque. Il lui lâcha le bras et s’excusa, même s’il n’y avait aucun risque concernant son identité, il n’existait pas ici.

-Je n’ai pas besoin de réconfort. J’ai juste besoin qu’elle se réveille. Et pour ça, je dois trouver le poison ou son antidote.

Message reçu, se dit Winn. La seule façon d’aider Oliver et d’apaiser sa peine était de sauver Kara. Il le soutiendrait dans sa mission.

-On commence où ?

-J’ai un prisonnier à interroger.


	30. Chapter 30

Devant la salle d’interrogatoire, Oliver laissa la rage lui envahir les veines, se disperser dans son corps et l’emplir d’un calme surréel. Elle engloutissait tout, l’angoisse de perdre Kara, la douleur de savoir combien elle avait souffert, la peur d’échouer, la frustration qu’il avait envers le DEO. Plus rien ne comptait sauf la rage qui bouillait en lui. Il avait une mission. Trouver la formule qui sauverait son âme sœur.

Arc en main, carquois dans son dos, modificateur de voix activé, il était prêt. Kyle Jenner allait goûter à sa justice.

D’un violent coup de pied, il sortit la porte de ses gonds et elle s’écrasa à terre dans un vacarme assourdissant. Dans le même mouvement, il tira une flèche qui s’enfonça dans la table entre les mains du prisonnier, brisant ses menottes. Un hoquet de surprise passa ses lèvres avant qu’un sourire triomphant ne s’inscrive sur son visage.

-Je savais que Cadmus allait envoyer un de ses monstres, dit Jenner. On y va.

Il allait faire le tour de la table lorsqu’Oliver décocha une flèche, puis une autre, qui le clouèrent littéralement au mur par les pans de sa veste. Jenner resta interdit quelques secondes, choqué de se retrouver à nouveau coincé alors qu’il avait cru pendant un instant qu’il allait s’évader.

-Tu es coincé ici jusqu’à ce que tu me donnes les réponses à mes questions, gronda Oliver.

-J’ai rien à te dire, répliqua-t-il en tirant sur une des flèches plantées au-dessus de ses épaules.

Oliver s’approcha à pas lents et contourna la table où le prisonnier avait été attaché pour son interrogatoire. A sa gauche, derrière le miroir teinté, Alex, J’onn et Winn l’observaient, eux aussi voulant entendre ce que Jenner avait à leur révéler. Il leur avait fait promettre de n’intervenir sous aucun prétexte et il espérait pour leur propre bien qu’ils tiendraient parole. L’homme réussit à décrocher une flèche et la tint serrée dans son poing, prêt à se battre.

-Mauvais choix, gronda Oliver en levant son arc.

Il tira sans hésiter et la flèche se planta dans la main de Jenner, la clouant au mur. Son hurlement de douleur résonna dans la salle, couvrant le bruit de la flèche qu’il avait fait tomber à terre, et Oliver s’en délecta. Cet homme avait trahi Kara. Il l’avait menée droit dans un piège qui risquait de lui coûter la vie. Par sa faute, elle avait horriblement souffert et son cœur s’était arrêté. _Son cœur s’était arrêté._

Il méritait de souffrir.

En deux pas, il couvrit la distance qui les séparait et il lui prit durement le menton, tournant son visage vers lui, l’obligeant à le regarder à travers ses larmes de douleur.

-Mais t’es qui, espèce de malade ! demanda-t-il, la voix rauque d’avoir crié.

Un sourire froid s’étira sur les lèvres d’Oliver alors que l’homme tremblait sous ses doigts.

-Je suis celui qui va te planter une flèche dans l’autre main si tu ne réponds pas à mes questions, répondit-il sombrement.

Ses yeux s’écarquillèrent d’horreur et il lui attrapa le poignet de sa main libre, tentant de le repousser. Il n’avait aucune chance mais il était désespéré. En réponse, Oliver glissa la main jusqu’à son cou sans le quitter des yeux, pour qu’il voie sa volonté de fer et son absence d’empathie. Il l’étrangla par degrés, l’empêchant peu à peu de respirer jusqu’à lui couper le souffle complètement. L’homme paniqué fit tout pour se défaire de sa prise, il réussit à lui mettre un coup de genou dans le ventre, mais Oliver ne desserra pas le poing et utilisa son arc de sa main gauche pour lui bloquer les jambes. Ses lèvres bougeaient mais ses mots mouraient dans sa gorge, incapables de traverser la barrière de sa main. Que ce soit des supplications ou des informations, Oliver ne voulait pas les entendre. Pas encore.

Ses yeux roulèrent et Oliver relâcha la pression presque à regret. Si Kara n’avait pas survécu à l’attaque, Jenner serait déjà mort. Il prit plusieurs inspirations désespérées, figé par le choc et l’horreur, son pouls battant la chamade sous ses doigts.

-Pitié, murmura-t-il dans un gémissement. Stop…

Oliver resserra à nouveau la main sur son cou, lui coupant la respiration. La main sur son poignet tenta encore de le repousser, en vain.

-Je ne veux rien entendre, sauf les réponses à mes questions.

Jenner acquiesça faiblement mais Oliver ne lâcha pas prise. Il devait comprendre qu’il n’avait aucune limite et que ses supplications ne serviraient à rien. Il vit toute trace de combativité quitter son regard, remplacée par une terreur qui annihilait tout le reste. Jenner n’était plus qu’un homme qui voulait survivre. Aucune allégeance à un quelconque groupe n’importait maintenant.

Satisfait, Oliver le relâcha et recula d’un pas, et Jenner porta instinctivement la main à son cou, prenant de grandes inspirations, seulement coupées par ses gémissements de douleur. Sous sa main clouée au mur, une traînée de sang atteignait presque le sol. Il l’avait malmenée alors qu’il tentait de se débattre. Bien.

-Dis-moi tout ce que tu sais sur Cadmus.

L’homme leva un visage terrifié vers lui, le corps tremblant, les larmes intarissables.

Il parla.

…

Alex écoutait le prisonnier parler, révéler tous les secrets qu’il connaissait sur Cadmus, et même si la plupart lui étaient déjà connus, ils avaient de nouveaux détails qui pourraient conduire vers de nouvelles pistes à explorer. C’était un vrai pas en avant dans leur enquête, qu’ils n’auraient jamais obtenu sans l’aide de Green Arrow. Pourtant, cette victoire lui laissait un goût amer dans la bouche.

À ses côtés, J’onn affichait une mine sombre et Winn avait l’air choqué et gardait les yeux rivés sur sa tablette pour éviter de voir le triste spectacle qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux. Jenner, l’homme qui pendant des semaines avait fait semblant d’écouter Supergirl, de changer d’avis sur elle, de s’être allié à la bonne cause, celui qui n’avait pas dit un mot depuis qu’il l’avait envoyée droit dans un piège mortel, avait été dépouillé de toutes ses armes et de toutes ses défenses. Sous le regard dur de Green Arrow qui n’hésitait pas à le menacer à chaque fois qu’il hésitait, Jenner livrait tous ses secrets dans un discours entrecoupé de sanglots et de gémissements de douleur. Les poings serrés, Alex se répétait en boucle pourquoi elle avait fait ce choix. Pour Kara.

Lorsqu’Oliver avait demandé à interroger le prisonnier, J’onn et elle avaient accepté, n’ayant pas réussi à le faire parler. Il les avait prévenus qu’il serait brusque avec lui pour l’effrayer et pour qu’il sache qu’il ne pouvait pas se cacher derrière la loi ni derrière un avocat pour s’en sortir. J’onn avait tiqué, comprenant que le justicier n’allait pas respecter les règles du DEO, mais Alex était intervenue en disant qu’ils devaient tout essayer pour sauver Kara. Malgré tout, elle ne s’était pas attendue à un tel degré de violence. Green Arrow lui avait délié la langue de la manière la plus brutale et vile qui existait.

Au départ, Oliver avait agi comme elle le pensait, avec une démonstration de force, faisant croire à Jenner qu’il était pris au piège d’un homme ne reculant devant rien pour obtenir des réponses. Ce qu’elle et J’onn n’avaient pas prédit, c’était qu’il mettrait ses menaces à exécution. Lorsque la flèche s’était plantée dans la main du prisonnier, J’onn s’était jeté sur la porte pour arrêter Oliver. Alex l’en avait empêché. Le mal était déjà fait, autant obtenir les informations dont ils avaient besoin maintenant.

Pour être honnête avec elle-même, elle aussi avait des envies de meurtre envers Jenner et elle lui aurait bien mis un poing dans la figure si J’onn l’avait laissée entrer dans cette salle d’interrogatoire. Sa sœur était dans le coma à cause de lui.

Alors qu’elle regardait Green Arrow torturer son prisonnier, sa colère contre Jenner ne s’était pas apaisée, mais elle se faisait remplacer par une énorme inquiétude pour Oliver. Elle aurait peut-être dû l’arrêter. Pas pour épargner Jenner, elle ne ressentirait aucune pitié pour lui, jamais. Pour Oliver. Il était méconnaissable et elle savait que Kara ne lui pardonnerait jamais si elle le laissait se perdre dans sa quête pour la sauver.

Green Arrow sortit de la salle d’interrogatoire, laissant un homme brisé derrière lui. J’onn était livide, il allait certainement se disputer avec Oliver, et Winn était blanc comme un linge, elle était étonnée qu’il n’ait pas simplement quitté la salle. Elle ne devrait pas l’être. Comme elle, Winn était prêt à tout pour sauver Kara et c’était ici qu’il obtiendrait de nouvelles pistes à explorer.

À travers le miroir sans teint devant lequel ils se tenaient debout, elle aperçut l’équipe médicale entrer sous les ordres de J’onn pour s’occuper de leur nouveau patient. Elle se retourna et coupa le micro, ne voulant pas voir ni entendre comment ils allaient faire pour le décrocher du mur.

La porte s’ouvrit sur Oliver, arc en main, visage à demi caché sous sa capuche. Il était imposant et semblait remplir la salle par sa présence. Il ne leur avait jamais montré ce visage froid et détaché, cette détermination sans faille, cette force brute. Il était difficile de reconnaître l’homme dont sa sœur était tombée amoureuse.

-Le prisonnier est à vous, dit-il simplement, son modificateur de voix désactivé.

-Tu es viré de l’enquête, grogna J’onn entre ses dents.

Alex allait protester, ils avaient besoin de lui et il n’y avait aucune chance qu’Oliver abandonne le combat pour sauver son âme sœur. Les mots moururent dans sa gorge lorsqu’un rire sans joie emplit la pièce.

-Je n’avais aucune intention de travailler avec vous, dit l’archer.

-Comment ça ? demanda Alex, éberluée.

-Non, on a besoin de toi, s’emporta Winn. On a besoin de lui, J’onn ! Ça fait des semaines que l’enquête piétine et il vient de nous obtenir des informations concrètes sur Cadmus.

Alex n’aurait pas dit mieux. Cadmus était une organisation fantôme, à chaque fois qu’ils pensaient avoir une piste sérieuse, ils finissaient dans un piège ou un nouveau cul-de-sac.

-Le DEO ne travaille pas avec des criminels, répliqua J’onn. On ne torture pas nos prisonniers.

-Tu n’as aucun droit de juger mes méthodes. Tu ne veux pas que je collabore avec vous, tant mieux, ça m’arrange. Je préfère travailler seul.

Sans le soutien du DEO il n’aurait aucune ressource, pas de base d’opération, pas de matériel informatique, pas d’armes. Il n’aurait aucune autorité pour arrêter qui que ce soit et aucun accès à tous les éléments qu’ils avaient récoltés sur Cadmus depuis des mois. Il ne pourrait pas avancer seul.

-Je devrais t’arrêter pour ce que tu viens de faire, menaça J’onn.

Winn ouvrit des yeux ronds et Alex se retourna vivement vers lui, choquée qu’il pense à une telle alternative. Ce qu’Oliver venait de faire était horrible et elle allait avoir une discussion avec lui à ce sujet pour qu’il ne le refasse jamais, et surtout pas au nom de sa sœur. Mais il ne méritait pas la prison. Pas alors qu’ils l’avaient laissé faire.

Oliver resserra sa prise sur son arc et avança d’un pas menaçant vers J’onn, toute trace de retenue effacée.

-Et pourquoi ça ? gronda-t-il. Parce qu’en quelques minutes j’ai obtenu ce que vous n’avez pas réussi à avoir en trois mois ? Parce que j’ai planté une flèche dans l’homme qui a mis mon âme sœur dans le coma ? J’ai fait ce qui était nécessaire et tu le sais. Mais c’est peut-être un instinct de préservation. Tu as peur d’être le suivant ?

Green Arrow était effrayant. Il n’avait pas activé son modificateur de voix, il n’en avait pas besoin, son timbre sombre et caverneux était suffisant pour la glacer. Alex se retrouvait sans voix, incapable d’apaiser sa rage, interdite devant ses menaces.

-Tu veux t’en prendre à moi ? contra J’onn en faisant apparaître ses yeux rouges, rappelant à Oliver qu’il n’était pas humain et saurait se défendre. Pourquoi ?

-Vous tous, dit-il en faisant un geste de la main désignant Alex et Winn, vous êtes tous responsables de l’état de Supergirl.

-Comment tu peux dire ça ? répliqua Alex. On a tout fait pour la sauver. Sans nous, elle n’aurait pas survécu. Comme toi, on fait le maximum maintenant pour la sortir de là.

-Vous l’avez livrée aux loups ! cria-t-il. Vous avez _choisi_ d’envoyer Supergirl _seule,_ en _éclaireuse,_ pour déterminer s’il y avait danger ou non, dans ce que vous croyiez être le centre d’opérations d’une organisation terroriste dont le seul but est de _tuer des aliens_! Et tout ça, sur les dires d’un de vos _prisonniers_!

Un silence pesant répondit à ses paroles. J’onn avait gardé la tête haute, même s’il avait sursauté quand Oliver avait déversé sa rage sur eux. Alex avait les yeux baissés, ne supportant plus le regard plein de reproches de l’archer. Le pire, c’était qu’il avait raison. Supergirl n’aurait pas dû partir seule, quelqu’un aurait dû couvrir ses arrières. Winn était resté en contact avec elle, mais ça n’avait pas été suffisant. Il avait réagi dès que la communication avait été coupée mais ça avait déjà été trop tard.

-Les membres de Cadmus qu’on arrête ne parlent jamais, tenta-t-elle d’expliquer. On pensait vraiment qu’elle avait réussi à lui faire entendre raison.

-Les terroristes n’ont plus de raison, répliqua froidement l’archer.

Alex ne chercha pas à discuter, elle voulait juste qu’il comprenne pourquoi ils avaient choisi cette stratégie et n’avaient pas été aussi prudents qu’ils auraient pu l’être, mais ils avaient eu complètement tort. Sa sœur s’était retrouvée seule à la merci de ses ennemis. C’était un miracle qu’elle soit encore en vie.

-Supergirl était partie en reconnaissance, expliqua doucement J’onn, tentant de calmer leur ami, comprenant sa douleur. Ils n’auraient même pas dû se rendre compte qu’elle était là. On ne peut pas envoyer à chaque fois toute une équipe du DEO pour infiltrer des locaux vides.

-Je me fiche de vos excuses pathétiques. Vous savez autant que moi que j’ai raison. Ne vous mettez pas sur mon chemin pour retrouver Cadmus.

Il fit un mouvement pour partir lorsque la porte s’ouvrit à la volée. Il arma directement son arc et James se retrouva nez à nez avec une flèche. Les mots qu’il allait dire moururent dans sa gorge alors que la compréhension s’installait sur son visage. Oliver rangea son arme et fit un pas vers la sortie mais James ne fit rien pour le laisser passer.

-C’est toi, réalisa-t-il. C’est toi qui as mis une flèche dans cet homme ?

Il était scandalisé et le self contrôle d’Oliver s’effilochait à vue d’œil. Il n’était pas prêt à avoir la même discussion et elle craignait qu’il mette James à terre juste pour pouvoir passer.

-C’est le prisonnier qui a trahi la confiance de Supergirl et qui l’a mise dans cet état, intervint Winn pour essayer de calmer la situation.

-Alors quoi, il mérite de souffrir le martyr ? Depuis quand vous torturez les gens ?

Alex serra les dents et vit Oliver faire de même. La douleur de Jenner n’était rien par rapport à celle de Kara. Il méritait bien pire qu’une simple flèche dans la main. Si elle écoutait son cœur, elle l’aurait écorché vif jusqu’à ce qu’il hurle comme Kara avait hurlé. Mais sa raison la rattrapait. Elle ne pouvait pas se transformer en monstre pour vaincre ses ennemis. Elle devait être meilleure qu’eux.

-James laisse-le passer, intervint J’onn. Il ne travaille plus avec nous.

Il s’écarta d’un pas et regarda Oliver de haut, comme s’il savait qu’il avait raison et que l’archer devrait partir la queue entre les jambes. Alex vit la catastrophe venir sans pouvoir l’empêcher.

-Kara aurait honte de toi.

En un clin d’œil, James se retrouva collé au mur, l’arc d’Oliver au cou, effectuant une pression douloureuse. Elle et J’onn s’approchèrent, prêts à séparer les deux hommes, espérant faire le poids contre Oliver. Winn était effaré et restait immobile, tablette en main.

-Tu ne sais rien, gronda l’archer. Je t’interdis de parler en son nom.

Il le relâcha et se retourna vers eux tous.

-Si j’entends encore une fois l’un de vous prononcer son prénom, je lui arrache la langue. Vous l’avez assez mise en danger comme ça.

Elle ne savait pas si c’était des menaces en l’air, mais Alex se dit qu’il avait raison. Ils n’étaient pas assez prudents en ce qui concernait l’identité de Kara quand ils étaient entre eux. N’importe qui au DEO pourrait les entendre, et même si Kara était aussi son prénom alien, il valait mieux éviter de l’utiliser. L’archer fit volte-face et partit, claquant la porte derrière lui.

-On ne peut pas le laisser seul, dit Winn.

Il était aussi inquiet qu’elle pour Oliver et prêt à lui pardonner pour l’acte brutal qu’il venait de commettre devant leurs yeux.

-J’y vais, répondit Alex en suivant les traces de l’archer.

Elle l’aperçut au bout du couloir et courut pour le rattraper.

-Je ne vais pas travailler avec le DEO Alex, dit-il sans se retourner.

Sa voix n’était plus aussi sombre, s’éloigner d’eux l’avait déjà un peu calmé. Et il devait savoir qu’elle était son alliée. Pour Kara, elle aussi était prête à tout.

-Je sais. Mais tu as besoin de ressources.

Il s’arrêta, lui accordant toute son attention.

-Je peux te donner accès à une base secondaire du DEO en ville, personne ne sera au courant. Tu auras du matériel informatique et des armes.

-Tu veux m’aider ? demanda-t-il doucement. Après ce que tu viens de me voir faire ?

-Oui. Je veux sauver ma sœur, quel qu’en soit le prix.

Il hocha la tête et lui demanda l’adresse. Avant qu’il parte, elle lui prit le bras.

-Oliver… ne te perds pas dans cette mission. Ne deviens pas un homme qu’elle ne pourra pas accepter dans sa vie.

Il repoussa doucement sa main.

-Tout ce qui compte, c’est qu’elle se réveille.


	31. Chapter 31

Lena travaillait à son bureau, vérifiant que les normes de sécurité avaient bien été toutes respectées pour le lancement de leur nouveau projet. Il était tard, mais cela faisait longtemps qu’elle ne comptait plus ses heures, faisant son maximum pour redorer l’image des Luthor. Son entreprise survivrait à Lex et sa mégalomanie, à Lilian et sa folie vengeresse, elle s’en assurerait.

Les lumières s’éteignirent brusquement, la plongeant dans une semi-obscurité où elle ne pouvait que distinguer le contour de ses meubles. Une figure sombre approcha, bâton en main. Quelqu’un voulait encore la tuer, et cette fois, ils avaient passé toute sa sécurité et ses alarmes et avaient réussi à s’introduire dans son bureau. Le cœur battant, les mains moites, elle prit une grande inspiration pour reprendre le contrôle de ses nerfs. Elle allait survivre.

-Lena Luthor…

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase et s’empara de l’arme qu’elle gardait accrochée sous son bureau en cas d’attaque. Dès qu’elle la leva dans sa direction, elle entendit un sifflement et l’arme lui fut arrachée des mains par une force incontrôlable. Derrière elle, son pistolet se retrouva cloué au mur, maintenu _par une flèche_. Son agresseur était un archer.

Maintenant que ses yeux s’étaient habitués à l’obscurité, elle voyait clairement son arc et la nouvelle flèche qu’il était prêt à tirer, et elle distinguait dans son dos un carquois empli de flèches. Il portait une tenue de combat, son visage caché sous une capuche. Il avait une forte stature et devait être très musclé s’il était capable de manier une telle arme avec autant de précision.

Sa main n’avait aucune égratignure, il avait visé juste pour la désarmer sans la blesser. Peut-être qu’il ne voulait pas la tuer après tout, car il en avait largement eu l’opportunité. Il était temps de découvrir ses motivations, elle n’avait de toute façon pas d’autre plan de secours. Elle pouvait essayer d’activer l’alarme mais ça serait risqué étant donné la façon dont il observait chacun de ses gestes comme un faucon, et elle ne savait même pas si elle fonctionnerait alors qu’il avait coupé le courant. Elle leva les mains en l’air, lui signifiant qu’elle n’était pas une menace et abandonnait la bataille.

-Qu’est-ce que vous voulez ? demanda-t-elle d’une voix assurée malgré la panique qui la prenait aux tripes.

Il s’approcha d’elle comme un prédateur et s’arrêta devant son bureau, sa flèche visant toujours son cœur. Lena se fit violence pour ne pas reculer. Ils étaient tellement proches que si elle tendait la main, elle pourrait toucher son arc. De ses traits, elle ne distinguait que des lèvres plissées entourées d’une barbe naissante, le reste de son visage caché dans l’ombre de sa capuche.

-Tout savoir sur Cadmus.

Si elle n’était pas si effrayée, Lena aurait ri. Évidemment. Encore une fois, elle était la cible d’un malade à cause de sa « mère ».

-Je n’ai rien à voir avec cette organisation.

Une flèche lui effleura l’épaule, déchirant le tissu de son chemisier, ne laissant qu’une égratignure sur son passage. Elle sursauta et recula de quelques pas alors que l’archer avait de nouveau une flèche braquée sur elle.

-Je veux la vérité, gronda-t-il. La prochaine ne fera pas que vous effleurer.

Lena déglutit, pétrifiée. Il ne l’avait pas encore tuée parce qu’il voulait des informations. Et il était prêt à la torturer pour les obtenir. Sauf qu’elle n’avait pas menti. Elle n’avait aucune information à lui donner.

-C’est la vérité. Je ne sais rien sur Cadmus.

Sa voix n’avait pas tremblé, elle se félicitait d’avoir réussi à maintenir une apparence calme alors que son cœur battait la chamade. Elle jouait sa vie. 

-Lilian Luthor en est la dirigeante.

-Oui. Mais je ne l’ai découvert que quand elle a essayé de me faire porter le chapeau pour leurs actions. On n’est pas exactement en bons termes, je ne sais rien de ses opérations et je n’ai aucun contact avec elle.

Il devait la croire quand elle disait ne rien savoir. Il plissa un peu plus les lèvres comme si sa réponse ne lui plaisait pas. Elle se demanda comment il faisait pour garder son arc tendu si longtemps, sans montrer aucun signe de fatigue. Une horrible pensée lui traversa l’esprit. Il était peut-être le résultat d’une des expériences de Cadmus. Il lui semblait humain mais il se déplaçait sans bruit, ses mouvements étaient fluides et calculés, il avait une force incroyable, et sa voix qu’elle avait crue modifiée électroniquement pouvait en fait être sa vraie voix.

Il s’était peut-être enfui de leurs laboratoires et voulait désormais se venger, détruire l’organisation, ou tuer Lilian. Pas qu’elle la pleurerait. Ou alors il pensait l’atteindre en tuant sa fille. Elle devait lui faire comprendre qu’elle n’était pas comme elle. Et ses motivations pouvaient être complètement différentes, il cherchait peut-être un remède pour redevenir humain. Si c’était le cas, elle l’aiderait.

-Cadmus vous a fait du mal ? Ils ont fait des expériences sur vous ?

Seul le silence lui répondit et elle prit ça pour un oui. Reprenant confiance, elle fit un pas en avant, les mains toujours en l’air pour lui montrer qu’elle n’était pas une menace.

-Je suis bioingénieur. Quoi qu’ils vous aient fait, je peux essayer de le réparer.

L’archer resta immobile pendant de longues secondes et elle se demanda si elle l’avait simplement surpris avec sa proposition, s’il hésitait à accepter son aide ou si elle allait se faire tirer dessus à cause de sa mère. Il baissa finalement son arc et rangea sa flèche dans son carquois. Il maniait son arme comme si c’était une extension de son corps, comme s’il ne faisait qu’un avec elle. C’était peut-être le cas, et son esprit scientifique commençait déjà à formuler des hypothèses sur ce qu’on avait fait subir à cet homme.

-Vous avez une idée de l’endroit d’où elle peut mener ses opérations ?

Donc il choisissait d’ignorer sa proposition et de continuer l’interrogatoire. Toutes les questions qu’elle se posait resteraient sans réponse mais au moins, elle n’avait plus de flèche braquée sur elle.

-Rien n’est simple avec Lilian. J’ai beaucoup cherché, Supergirl me l’a aussi demandé, sans résultat pour l’instant.

À la mention de Supergirl, il retint son souffle et resserra sa prise sur son arc. Savoir qu’elle collaborait avec un extraterrestre capable de le tuer d’un regard l’avait apparemment déstabilisé.

-Ces recherches sont toujours en cours ?

Lena acquiesça, se demandant où il voulait en venir.

-Si vous trouvez quoi que ce soit, appelez-moi à ce numéro.

Il posa un papier sur son bureau, un numéro griffonné à la main dessus. Il l’avait préparé à l’avance. Est-ce qu’il avait su, avant même d’arriver, qu’elle pourrait être un atout pour lui ? C’était impossible, sa collaboration avec Supergirl était secrète et presque tout National City était convaincu qu’elle était une Luthor et donc indigne de confiance.

-Et pourquoi je ferais ça ? répliqua-t-elle en croisant les bras. Je ne connais pas vos intentions ni vos motivations.

Il approcha d’un pas, se collant contre le bureau, et elle croisa un regard d’acier caché derrière un masque.

-Parce qu’on veut tous les deux la même chose. Détruire Cadmus.

L’entendre prononcer ces paroles les rendait presque réelles. Il avait les capacités de le faire. Elle n’avait jamais vu cette certitude chez Supergirl, elle qui parlait toujours d’espoir et d’humanité ne lui semblait pas être la personne idéale pour détruire une organisation aussi vile que Cadmus. Mais cet archer froid et sans merci ne laissait aucune place au doute.

-Supergirl n’appréciera pas que…

-Vous pouvez continuer à l’informer, l’interrompit-il avec un geste vague de la main. Mais je préfèrerais que vous restiez discrète à mon sujet.

Lena était prête à partager ses informations avec lui pour mettre un point final aux actions de sa mère. Ce qu’elle faisait était ignoble et devait être arrêté à tout prix. Et l’archer semblait être prêt à tout pour parvenir à ses fins. Avant d’accepter, elle voulait encore obtenir une chose de lui pour calmer ses inquiétudes.

-Je le ferai à une condition. Dites-moi pourquoi vous voulez détruire Cadmus.

S’ils avaient vraiment expérimenté sur lui elle pourrait l’aider. Il n’était pas comme Supergirl, il ne le faisait pas parce que c’était juste. Elle avait senti sa soif de vengeance et elle n’était pas sûre qu’il soit intelligent de s’allier à une personne si sombre si ses motivations étaient purement violentes. Elle pourrait se contenter de Supergirl.

Il la fixa longtemps sans rien dire, son regard perçant essayant à son tour de lire ses motivations. Il dut trouver ce qu’il voulait car elle vit son armure se craqueler et sa rage et sa détermination se transformer en douleur.

-Ils ont blessé mon âme sœur, dit-il dans un murmure.

Ils s’étaient attaqués à la personne qui comptait le plus pour lui, à sa moitié. Lena ne pouvait pas prétendre comprendre ce qu’il vivait, elle voyait toujours en noir et blanc, mais sa détermination et son désir de vengeance s’expliquaient. Cadmus avait blessé la mauvaise personne et son âme sœur ne s’arrêterait pas tant qu’ils ne seraient pas punis pour ce qu’ils avaient faits.

-Je peux l’aider ? demanda-t-elle directement, inquiète pour cette personne qui avait souffert aux mains de sa mère.

-Oui, dit l’archer. En me donnant les informations que je vous ai demandées.

Elle acquiesça et tendit la main vers son tiroir. Rapide comme l’éclair, il porta la main à son carquois et elle se figea.

-Je vais juste vous donner une clé USB que j’avais prévue pour Supergirl. Elle n’est pas encore venue la récupérer, je lui en préparerai une autre.

Le tiroir s’ouvrit après qu’elle ait entré le code et elle prit la clé, sûre d’avoir fait le bon choix.

-Vous n’avez pas de moyen de l’appeler pour lui dire que vous avez des informations pour elle ?

-Non, et c’est tant mieux pour vous, sinon je l’aurais appelée dès votre entrée dans mon bureau.

Il grommela quelque chose qu’elle ne réussit pas à comprendre, il semblait embêté par le fait que Supergirl n’ait pas établi de lien direct avec son informante, comme lui venait de le faire. Lena la comprenait. Lui donner un numéro ou un appareil pour l’appeler signifiait aussi prendre le risque qu’elle la traque via le téléphone ou cherche à la localiser. Elle devait avouer qu’elle était tentée de tracer son futur appel avec l’archer pour en savoir plus sur lui.

Elle lui tendit la clé USB qu’il rangea dans une des poches de sa veste.

-Contactez-moi dès que vous avez de nouvelles informations.

Lena acquiesça et il se dirigea vers sa baie vitrée qui n’était plus verrouillée. Il avait dû entrer par là sans un bruit, elle ne l’avait pas remarqué. Mais c’était impossible. Ils étaient au vingt-cinquième étage. Sans un mot de plus, sans un regard en arrière, sans hésitation, il sauta par-dessus le balcon. Le cœur battant, elle courut et s’agrippa à la rambarde, regardant le vide à ses pieds.

Il avait disparu.


	32. Chapter 32

Assis devant son ordinateur, Oliver peaufinait les derniers détails de sa mission de ce soir. Alex l’avait installé dans un entrepôt du DEO auquel elle lui avait donné les codes d’accès et où il pouvait se servir des armes et du matériel qu’il voulait. Il ne le ferait pas, il préférait utiliser ses propres armes et il ne voulait rien devoir au DEO, mais il avait besoin d’un endroit où se poser et préparer ses missions.

Ce soir, il allait attaquer une base de Cadmus.

C’était le premier maillon de la chaîne qui le conduirait à un remède pour Kara. Après avoir consulté les informations de Winn et de Lena, il en avait déduit que Cadmus n’était pas une organisation comme les autres, où la destruction de son centre des opérations conduisait à sa fin. Non, le futur de Cadmus reposait entièrement sur ses dirigeants. Ils menaient leurs opérations à partir de différentes bases, chacune ayant plusieurs objectifs similaires, de façon à pouvoir survivre en cas d’attaque. C’était pour ça qu’ils pouvaient facilement se débarrasser d’une base pour la transformer en piège pour Supergirl. Ils n’avaient que le matériel à remplacer. Et comme Lilian Luthor en était la dirigeante, ils ne manquaient pas de fonds pour se financer.

Son interrogatoire de Jenner ne lui avait apporté que deux informations importantes que le DEO ne lui avait pas encore fournies. Le nom de la personne qui l’avait recruté, Thomas Corden. Le plan contre Supergirl. Tout membre de Cadmus qui se ferait arrêter avait pour ordre de donner la localisation de la base où il travaillait au bout de trois jours. Elle serait vidée de tout ce qui était important et transformée en piège contre Supergirl et ses alliés. Jenner s’était montré plus sadique et avait feint de rejoindre la cause de Supergirl et de croire en elle. Oliver serra le poing. Il méritait bien plus qu’une flèche dans la main.

Après avoir quitté le DEO, il avait visité cet entrepôt pour déterminer s’il ferait l’affaire pour y établir sa base. Alex lui avait fourni un ordinateur sécurisé, auquel personne ne pouvait accéder à distance, et il y avait lui-même installé des défenses, comme Felicity le lui avait appris. Il avait débuté ses recherches sur Corden qui s’était révélé être un biologiste cellulaire. La filature avait duré plusieurs heures et avait porté ses fruits : après avoir quitté son travail – légal – à dix-huit-heures, il s’était rendu dans ce qui à premier abord ressemblait à une clinique dentaire.

Quand on y regardait de plus près, on remarquait que certaines portes étaient condamnées, que des voitures restaient garées sur le parking bien après les horaires d’ouverture affichés, que beaucoup trop de caméras et de détecteurs de mouvements étaient installés. Oliver avait tout observé de la maison d’en face avec des jumelles, ne voulant pas risquer de déclencher des alarmes. Partout, des rideaux opaques l’empêchaient de voir ce qu’il se passait à l’intérieur. Deux hommes discrètement armés surveillaient la propriété.

Il avait trouvé une de leurs bases.

Avant de retourner dans son entrepôt, Oliver était passé par le bureau de Lena. Kara avait confiance en elle et l’avait présentée comme une amie malgré son nom de famille. Il aurait voulu faire entièrement confiance en son jugement mais après la manière dont Jenner avait su la manipuler et se jouer d’elle, il avait besoin de s’assurer lui-même de ses allégeances.

Il avait attaqué Lena comme si elle était une ennemie détenant des informations et il était soulagé de ne pas avoir eu à la blesser pour obtenir des réponses. C’était souvent le cas quand les gens qu’il interrogeait n’étaient pas des criminels. Elle l’avait surpris en lui proposant directement de l’aide alors qu’il venait de l’attaquer et la menaçait encore. C’était la première fois qu’on répondait ainsi à ses flèches. Kara avait raison, Lena était vraiment à part.

Les informations qu’elle lui avait données lui étaient par contre pour la plupart inutiles. Elle avait établi le profil type des personnes que Cadmus recrutait et de leurs victimes connues. Il y avait aussi plusieurs hypothèses sur les endroits où sa mère pouvait se cacher, et il visiterait ces lieux plus tard, quand il n’aurait plus de piste concrète à suivre. Ce qui comptait, c’était de trouver la formule du poison qu’ils avaient injecté à Kara, ou son antidote s’ils en avaient créé un. Il y avait peu de chances que Luthor parle, mais démanteler les bases de Cadmus signifiait potentiellement y trouver ce qu’il cherchait.

Les informations de Lena seraient précieuses pour une enquête sur le long terme, en plaçant des agents à des endroits stratégiques pour qu’ils se fassent recruter et infiltrent l’organisation par exemple. Mais Kara n’avait pas plusieurs mois devant elle. Chaque minute comptait.

A chaque fois qu’il fermait les yeux, il craignait de les rouvrir sur un monde en noir et blanc.

Il ne pourrait pas retourner à sa vie à Star City, avec tous ses souvenirs d’elle, sans plus jamais voir ses sourires étincelants et ses yeux bleus emplis de tendresse. Il ne pouvait pas la perdre. Pas elle.

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, il déglutit, chassant ses pensées _d’elle_ , et se reconcentra sur la mission. Il avait retrouvé les plans de la clinique dentaire avant qu’elle ne se transforme en base secrète, et même s’ils y avaient fait des aménagements, il avait déterminé les meilleurs points d’entrée et chemins de sortie. Il n’aurait personne à son oreille pour le guider.

Felicity était la seule de Team Arrow à avoir un téléphone interunivers comme lui et Kara, au cas où ils avaient besoin de le contacter alors qu’il était sur la Terre 38. Il lui avait écrit un message, lui disant que Kara avait besoin de lui pendant quelques jours et qu’il comptait sur eux pour veiller sur Star City. Elle lui avait répondu de ne pas s’en faire et de prendre soin de son âme sœur, et de ne pas hésiter à l’appeler s’il avait besoin de quoi que ce soit. Il lui avait assuré que non.

Il devait rester seul pour ne pas se perdre dans la douleur de son cœur. Quiconque se tiendrait à ses côtés serait un rappel constant de ce qu’il risquait de perdre. Dans leurs yeux, il verrait leur pitié, leur compassion, leur peur pour lui. Il n’avait pas besoin de ça.

Il devait rester seul.

…

Sur le toit du bâtiment voisin, Green Arrow lança une flèche grappin juste au-dessus de la fenêtre du premier et dernier étage de la base de Cadmus. Son entrée allait être remarquée. Dans le parking, un des gardes gisait évanoui, dans un angle mort des caméras. L’autre devait être à l’intérieur. Ses pièges étaient posés et il était temps d’agir. Il s’agrippa à la liane et se laissa porter jusqu’à la fenêtre les pieds en avant, brisant les carreaux sur son passage. Il atterrit accroupi dans une pluie de verre brisé et tira directement sur l’homme qui avait été en train de mener des expériences dans un laboratoire et n’avait pas eu le temps de réagir. Il chuta au sol en se retrouvant attaché par des liens incassables.

Oliver se redressa et s’avança à grands pas vers la porte alors qu’elle s’ouvrait en claquant, une femme inquiète en blouse blanche s’engouffrant dans la salle pour voir ce qu’il se passait, appelant le nom de Jason. C’était une proie facile et il ne lui tira pas dessus mais la mit au sol en quelques mouvements, lui laissant à peine le temps de crier avant de finir dans les vapes.

-Laisse-la tranquille espèce de malade ! cria l’homme attaché qui tentait de se défaire de ses liens.

Oliver tira une fléchette anesthésiante, il devait avancer rapidement et détruire toutes les menaces sur son passage avant de pouvoir commencer ses interrogatoires. Des coups de feu retentirent dès qu’il passa la porte et il recula, collé contre le mur, à l’abri. Après trois battements de cœur il réapparut et lança une fléchette sur le bras de son assaillant qui lâcha son arme dans un cri de douleur. Il entendit des pas précipités dans son dos et se baissa, une balle lui effleurant l’épaule. Il se rua sur son attaquant, déviant son bras levé qui tenait l’arme, et lui mit son poing dans la figure avant de le balancer sur son premier assaillant qui allait l’attaquer par derrière. Ils tombèrent au sol dans un bruit sourd, tous les deux dans les vapes.

-Un geste de plus et je tire, tonna une femme dans son dos.

Il leva les mains, tenant toujours son arc d’une poigne de fer, et se retourna lentement vers elle.

-Pose ton arc… et toutes tes armes !

Sa voix avait flanché, elle n’était pas habituée au combat, c’était certainement une autre scientifique. En un éclair, Oliver arma son arc et s’accroupit en tirant, une balle lui passant au-dessus de la tête. La femme hurla et lâcha son arme, les mains s’agrippant à la flèche qui s’était enfoncée dans sa cuisse. Si elle la retirait, elle ne ferait qu’augmenter le saignement et risquait de se vider de son sang. D’un coup de pied dans le visage, il l’envoya dans les vapes. Il avait besoin d’eux vivants.

Il fit volte-face en entendant un bruit dans son dos mais les deux corps derrière lui étaient toujours évanouis. Au bout du couloir, une porte entrouverte attira son attention. Il y avait peut-être d’autres personnes cachées à l’intérieur. Il fit un pas dans cette direction lorsque des cris retentirent au rez-de-chaussée, requérant son attention immédiate. Son piège avait fonctionné.

Il dévala les escaliers et tira une flèche qui attacha les chevilles de l’homme encore debout qui hésitait à sortir. Son collègue était au sol, retenu par des cordes dont il essayait de se défaire. Oliver avait placé une arbalète en face de l’entrée qui s’était déclenchée dès qu’on avait ouvert la porte. Si quelqu’un d’autre était sorti, il n’aurait pas pu aller loin à cause des explosifs qu’il avait stratégiquement déposés.

Les deux hommes attachés le regardèrent d’un air pétrifié, n’osant plus bouger un muscle de crainte qu’il les tue. Il les regarda longuement, se délectant de leur peur, son arc armé pointé vers eux. Ils le méritaient. Ils méritaient tous de souffrir comme elle avait souffert.

Personne d’autre n’apparut ni ne déclencha aucun de ses pièges extérieurs. Il était presque déçu. La plupart des personnes qu’il avait croisées n’étaient pas des combattants, aucun n’avait représenté une vraie menace pour lui, à part les trois gardes armés. Il tira sous leurs cris et la flèche se planta entre eux, libérant un gaz soporifique. Il était temps de visiter le reste du bâtiment et d’éliminer toute menace avant de chercher l’information qui sauverait la vie de Kara.


	33. Chapter 33

Il y avait trois pièces au rez-de-chaussée, sans compter celle qui avait servi d’accueil à l’époque où le bâtiment servait de clinique dentaire. Deux contenaient du matériel scientifique et une servait de centre de contrôle, avec beaucoup d’ordinateurs et d’écrans éteints qui devaient habituellement afficher les vidéos des caméras de surveillance du bâtiment. Grâce à un appareil que Felicity avait créé et qu’il activait à chacune de ses missions, il enregistrait toutes les données informatiques qui se trouvaient à moins de dix mètres de lui depuis son arrivée. Il pourrait les consulter dans sa base.

Le cœur battant, Oliver s’approcha tout de même de l’un des ordinateurs pour voir s’il pouvait directement trouver la formule du poison qu’ils avaient utilisé contre Supergirl. Avec un grognement de frustration, il frappa l’écran qui s’écrasa à terre dans un vacarme assourdissant. Ils avaient activé un protocole d’autodestruction. Il ne pouvait qu’espérer que l’appareil de Felicity avait eu le temps de télécharger quelques informations.

D’une humeur noire, il retourna à l’étage et passa devant les corps évanouis de ceux qu’il avait combattus en regrettant de ne pas avoir causé plus de dégâts. Il aurait dû se montrer moins clément et utiliser ses flèches acérées au lieu de ses poings ou de ses liens. Resserrant sa prise sur son arc, ses yeux se focalisèrent sur la porte qui avait été entrouverte quelques minutes auparavant. Elle était fermée.

Toutes les personnes qu’il avait rencontrées sur son chemin étaient encore à ses pieds. Il y avait quelqu’un d’autre qui avait préféré se cacher plutôt que de l’affronter ou de s’enfuir. Il approcha sans un bruit avec des pas mesurés et s’arrêta juste devant la porte. Il sortit une flèche de son carquois et défonça la porte d’un violent coup de pied. Il s’engouffra dans la salle arc levé, prêt à tirer si on l’attaquait. Rien ne bougea. Oliver aussi resta immobile, effaré de la découverte qu’il venait de faire.

À sa droite, trois lits médicalisés. Les patients étaient reliés à diverses machines et transfusions. Pendant une seconde, il revit le corps brisé de Kara, sa pâleur mortelle et ses mains froides. Ses doigts tremblèrent sur son arc et il le baissa, rangeant sa flèche à sa place, restant sur ses gardes car _quelqu’un avait refermé cette porte_.

Il s’approcha lentement des lits, les sens aux aguets, prêt à dégainer son arme au moindre bruit. Deux hommes et une femme étaient inconscients, sans avoir l’air malade. Des questions lui envahirent l’esprit mais il les chassa toutes. Il aurait bientôt toutes les réponses. Il se concentra, mettant en arrière-plan la respiration régulière des trois patients et les bips récurrents des machines pour détecter un bruit qui n’aurait pas sa place ici.

Une inspiration paniquée.

Un rideau qui ondulait.

Dans un coin, recroquevillé sur lui-même au sol, à demi-caché derrière le rideau et une armoire, un homme en blouse blanche. Un autre scientifique de Cadmus, trop lâche pour l’affronter. Oliver se rua vers lui et le prit par le col, élicitant un cri de stupeur de sa proie. Il le sortit de sa cachette en le portant à moitié et le balança contre le mur à côté de la porte. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de se ressaisir et lui écrasa la trachée avec son avant-bras. 

-Qu’est-ce que vous leur faites ? gronda-t-il.

Les yeux fous de peur, l’homme tenta vainement de repousser son bras, ignorant sa question.

-Pitié… Je ne veux pas mourir, je…

Perdant patience, Oliver prit une flèche et l’arrêta à quelques centimètres de son œil gauche.

-Réponds à mes questions ou tu perds un œil.

-On… on expérimente sur eux. Pour… pour en faire des Supers. Leur donner… des pouvoirs.

Son discours était haché, il hyperventilait, transi de peur, mais Oliver avait enfin des réponses. Cette base de Cadmus servait de laboratoire où ils essayaient de transformer des humains en armes. Comme pour Cyborg Superman. Ou le père adoptif de Kara. Il en avait la nausée.

-S’il vous plaît… Je suis juste un biologiste… Je n’ai rien fait de mal, je…

-Ces trois-là, est-ce qu’ils étaient consentants ? l’interrompit-il, brûlant de lui mettre son poing dans la figure.

Personne ici n’était innocent. Personne ne méritait sa clémence.

-Quoi ? couina-t-il.

Il se colla contre sa proie, leurs visages à quelques centimètres l’un de l’autre, la flèche lui touchant presque l’œil.

-Je ne sais pas ! On nous les a amenés déjà inconscients… Je ne sais pas, je le jure !

Il menait des expériences sur des gens innocents, qu’il allait transformer en armes malgré eux, et il se présentait comme une victime. Oliver était vraiment tenté de lui planter cette flèche dans l’œil. Il se retint, il avait une mission plus importante à mener, et il avait sous la main une réserve d’informations.

-Cadmus a développé un poison contre les kryptoniens. Je veux la formule.

-Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez…

De frayeur, sa voix montait dans les aigus et il ferma les yeux, s’apprêtant à recevoir un coup pour son ignorance.

-Si l’un de vous se faisait arrêter, quel est le plan ? gronda Oliver.

Cette fois, il ne répondit pas au quart de tour et l’archer sut directement qu’il allait lui mentir, croyant pouvoir s’en sortir en prétendant ne rien savoir. Ce qu’il ignorait, c’était combien Oliver savait lire les gens. Les criminels.

-Je ne sais…

Il s’interrompit dans un cri. La flèche venait de lui entailler la joue, au niveau de sa pommette, et Oliver la fit glisser lentement jusqu’à la base de sa mâchoire, déchirant la peau sur son passage, l’homme hurlant et se débattant sous lui. Une odeur âcre d’urine lui envahit les sens et dans un grognement animal, il empoigna sa proie et la jeta dans le couloir. Il ne voulait pas infliger un inconfort de plus aux personnes qui avaient été utilisées comme des cobayes. L’homme s’écroula au sol, portant une main tremblante à sa joue ensanglantée, et il s’éloigna rapidement du corps évanoui d’un des gardes qui avait attaqué Oliver à son arrivée. Il finit assis dos au mur, se protégeant futilement le visage des mains alors qu’Oliver le dominait de toute sa hauteur, armé de son arc et prêt à tirer.

-Ne me mens pas. Quel est votre protocole ?

-On quitte les lieux en effaçant toutes les données informatiques. On laisse tout derrière nous. Une équipe de Cadmus s’occupera du nettoyage. On attend un appel de leur part qui nous indique notre nouvelle base.

Son discours était haché entre ses sanglots et ses gémissements, mais ces informations étaient précieuses. Cette équipe mobile qui détenait la clé pour sauver Kara serait difficile à traquer. À part s’il arrivait à les mener dans un piège. Sinon, il continuerait à démanteler des bases de Cadmus jusqu’à découvrir celle où ils se cachaient ou celle où le poison avait été conçu. L’idéal serait de trouver le scientifique qui l’avait créé, il saurait lui dire s’il y avait un remède et dans le cas contraire, il pourrait le forcer à en créer un.

Il continua son interrogatoire, mettant de côté ses plans pour la suite. L’homme effrayé lui livra des noms, des projets en cours, des protocoles de Cadmus, et tout ce qu’il disait était enregistré pour qu’il les réécoute par la suite.

L’homme ouvrit soudain de grands yeux alors qu’Oliver n’avait rien fait et il entendit un frottement dans son dos et une grande inspiration. Il se retourna en levant le bras pour bloquer la chaise qui allait s’abattre sur sa tête, la douleur l’aveuglant pendant une seconde, son souffle se bloquant dans sa gorge. Il fit un effort conscient pour la repousser, elle n’avait pas d’importance, la priorité était de survivre. La femme ne lâcha pas prise et tenta de le frapper à nouveau mais cette fois il attrapa le pied de la chaise et la balança au loin, faisant perdre l’équilibre à son attaquante. Il enchaîna avec un coup de pied dans le ventre qui l’envoya à terre dans un cri.

Oliver la reconnaissait, c’était celle qui avait accouru à son arrivée pour voir si son collègue avait été blessé. Il ne l’avait pas attachée, la laissant simplement évanouie. Il lança une flèche qui déploya un gaz somnifère dans le couloir, ne voulant pas risquer que d’autres se réveillent avant que ce ne soit leur tour d’être interrogé. Personne n’y échapperait.

Celui qui avait déjà subi son interrogatoire tomba dans les vapes, il n’avait même pas eu le courage de l’attaquer en même temps que la femme, c’était vraiment un lâche. Il n’avait de toute façon plus rien à lui apprendre, il était temps de passer au suivant. Alors qu’elle essayait de se redresser, le souffle coupé par le choc, il l’empoigna par le pied et la tira vers la salle qu’elle venait de quitter, où son collègue était toujours évanoui et attaché. Elle avait essayé de défaire ses liens, en vain évidemment, mais avait dû abandonner en l’entendant dans le couloir, croyant pouvoir tous les sauver en le prenant de court.

Elle ne savait pas encore à qui elle avait affaire.

Il lui lâcha le pied au milieu de la salle et elle se releva directement, courant vers la porte. Il tira une de ses flèches spéciales et elle se retrouva clouée au mur, deux fléchettes reliées par un câble lui bloquant le cou. Elle leva les mains, le fusillant des yeux malgré sa peur. Il allait être plus difficile de la briser, elle avait du courage et de simples menaces ne suffiraient pas. Cela ne l’inquiétait pas. Il avait déjà trouvé son point faible. Elle tenait aux gens avec qui elle travaillait. À _Jason_.

-Qu’est-ce que vous voulez ? demanda-t-elle d’une voix qu’elle voulait forte.

Oliver ne répondit qu’avec un sourire carnassier qui la fit frémir. Il ne lui dirait pas directement quelle information il recherchait, ce serait celle qu’elle ferait tout pour lui cacher. Non, il devait d’abord la briser. Il lança une fléchette dans le cou de l’homme endormi alors que la femme hurlait _Non !_ et tentait de se défaire de ses liens. Jason se réveilla en sursaut et elle réussit à se libérer. Oliver lui tira dessus et elle se retrouva à nouveau clouée au mur, une flèche lui transperçant l’épaule, un cri inhumain déchirant le bâtiment silencieux.

Leur interrogatoire pouvait débuter.


	34. Chapter 34

Dans le laboratoire du DEO, Alex consultait les progrès de l’équipe scientifique qui étudiaient comment Supergirl avait été empoisonnée pour essayer de créer un remède. Ils avaient trouvé des traces de kryptonite verte dans son système, ce qui n’était pas surprenant. Le problème était que son taux ne baissait pas, il restait constant et attaquait peu à peu tous ses organes. Un ou plusieurs autres composants faisaient en sorte que son corps ne la rejette pas et qu’elle s’attache à ses cellules saines, les détruisant l’une après l’autre. Sans savoir ce que c’était, ils n’avaient aucun moyen de le combattre.

Son téléphone sonna et elle sortit du laboratoire en voyant qui l’appelait. Oliver. Elle répondit le cœur battant. Il devait avoir une piste.

-Envoie une équipe du DEO au 42 Elmond Street. C’est une des bases de Cadmus.

Elle ne s’attendait pas à une si bonne nouvelle et un grand sourire se dessina sur son visage. Elle allait enfin pouvoir _agir_. Elle se rendit à grands pas vers le centre de commande pour avertir J’onn et préparer une équipe et le convaincre de laisser Oliver participer au raid.

-Tu es sûr de toi ? Comment tu l’as trouvée ?

-J’en sors. Prévoyez plusieurs ambulances.

Alex se figea au milieu du couloir, retenant un juron. Elle avait été sûre qu’il l’appellerait au moins elle pour avoir du renfort, il ne pouvait pas attaquer une organisation si puissante et dangereuse seul. En plus de risquer sa vie, il leur donnait plus de chances de s’enfuir, d’appeler des renforts ou de détruire les preuves dont ils avaient désespérément besoin. Elle allait le sermonner, lui interdire de refaire une chose pareille, lui demander s’il était blessé, mais il reprit d’une voix moins rude :

-Alex, ils expérimentaient sur des gens. Trois personnes. Faites vite.

-On arrive.

Il raccrocha et elle reprit sa route en courant. Ils savaient que Cadmus faisait des expériences sur des gens mais pour la première fois, ils allaient pouvoir en sauver. Grâce à Oliver. Il ne lui avait pas dit comment il avait obtenu ses informations et il ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de lui demander s’il avait trouvé la formule qui sauverait Kara, mais elle supposait que non, il lui en aurait parlé directement sinon. Il serait peut-être la clé pour arrêter Cadmus. Tant que Kara serait en danger, rien ne l’arrêterait.

Et ce soir, cela lui avait permis de sauver trois personnes. Il avait été un vrai héros.

…

Alex revit cette affirmation en arrivant sur les lieux. De l’extérieur, rien ne laissait deviner qu’une base de Cadmus venait d’être démantelée. Le quartier était endormi et l’ancienne clinique dentaire semblait fermée. Dès qu’elle avait passé la porte, la réalité l’avait frappée de plein fouet. Green Arrow avait laissé derrière lui des corps évanouis, attachés pour la plupart, blessés ou transpercés de flèches.

Il les avait tous interrogés, à sa manière.

Les seuls qui étaient restés indemnes étaient à l’étage, inconscients dans leurs lits, les trois personnes victimes de Cadmus qu’il avait sauvées. Mais elle savait que ce n’était pas pour eux qu’Oliver avait fait tout ça, ils n’avaient été qu’une coïncidence, il aurait commis les mêmes actes s’ils n’avaient pas été là. Toute cette violence était pour Kara. Pour la sauver.

Elle retint des larmes pour Oliver. Il était le seul prêt à aller si loin pour elle. Il avait mis de côté son humanité pour combattre ces monstres. Elle ne pourrait jamais faire une chose pareille alors même qu’elle se disait prête à tout pour sa sœur. Dans un accès de colère, elle pourrait frapper quelqu’un qui l’aurait blessée, mais elle ne pensait pas pouvoir le faire de manière calculée, dans un but précis, envers des gens qui n’étaient même pas en lien direct avec ce qui lui était arrivé.

J’onn la rejoignit dans la salle par où Green Arrow était entré et où ils avaient trouvé une femme clouée au mur par une flèche à l’épaule et un homme attaché, des lacérations sur les mains. Elle déglutit et il posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

-Tu es d’accord avec moi maintenant ? demanda-t-il doucement. On doit l’arrêter.

-Non.

Il était la seule chance de Kara et elle devait le lui faire comprendre.

-Tu sais comme moi que ces gens ne parlent pas. On aurait passé des jours, des semaines à les interroger pour au final apprendre qu’ils ne savaient rien du poison. En quelques heures, il leur a délié la langue et a découvert la vérité. On doit le laisser continuer. Pour Supergirl.

J’onn plissa les lèvres et lui adressa un regard inquiet.

-C’est moi que tu essaies de convaincre ou toi ? On sait tous les deux que ses méthodes sont abjectes et qu’aucun criminel ne mérite de souffrir ainsi. Si on accepte une chose pareille, on devient nous aussi des monstres. Ceux qu’on prétend protéger n’oseront plus s’adresser à nous.

Alex savait tout ça. Elle défendait la loi et les innocents, aliens et humains, avec tout ce qu’elle avait. Et ce soir, Green Arrow avait été le criminel et Cadmus sa victime. Pour toute autre affaire, elle aurait condamné ses méthodes et l’aurait pourchassé sans merci. Mais les cris de Kara résonnaient encore à ses oreilles. Son corps brisé et son visage tuméfié étaient inscrits dans ses pupilles.

-Il est notre meilleure chance de sauver Supergirl.

-À quel prix ?

Sa question n’attendait pas de réponse et il sortit l’air défait. S’ils en avaient la possibilité, le DEO arrêterait Oliver. Elle devait le prévenir. Si… _Quand_ Kara se réveillerait, elle ne voulait pas avoir à lui expliquer pourquoi son âme sœur était en prison.

Elle sortit son téléphone et l’appela.

-On doit parler.

…

Oliver lui avait dit de sortir de la base et de descendre la rue, ce qu’elle faisait, les mains dans les poches de sa veste pour se protéger de l’air frais de la nuit. Il ne faisait pas complètement noir, le soleil allait bientôt se lever, et elle se demanda avec un frisson dans le dos combien de temps Oliver avait passé dans ce bâtiment, à combattre et torturer les membres de Cadmus.

Un bruissement à sa droite attira son attention et elle porta la main à son arme, prête à la dégainer. Une figure sombre apparue de nulle part avançait vers elle. Son arc en main et son carquois dans son dos ne laissaient aucun doute sur son identité.

-Tu ne devrais pas être ici, dit-elle d’un ton anxieux en jetant un œil vers ses collègues au bout de la rue. Ils veulent t’arrêter.

-Je saurais les semer sans problème, dit-il d’un ton désinvolte, son modificateur de voix éteint. De quoi tu voulais discuter ?

-Pourquoi tu ne m’as pas appelée avant d’attaquer ?

-Pour que tu envoies une équipe du DEO et m’empêches de faire ce qui est nécessaire ? Aucune chance.

Alex serra les poings mais répondit du tac au tac, voulant lui faire entendre raison. Il n’avait pas à mener ce combat seul.

-Non. Pour que je couvre tes arrières.

-Je n’ai besoin de personne.

-Bien sûr que si. Il y avait huit personnes dans ce laboratoire clandestin. La prochaine fois, il y en aura peut-être une vingtaine ou une cinquantaine. Tu ne peux pas…

-Ne me fais pas croire que tu es prête à me soutenir, gronda-t-il. On sait tous les deux que si tu avais été là, tu m’aurais arrêté.

Il avait raison, elle ne l’aurait jamais laissé aller si loin. Elle ne l’aurait pas laissé torturer huit personnes.

-Arrête de me faire perdre mon temps, Alex. Contacte-moi seulement si vous trouvez le remède.

Elle poussa un soupir défait et acquiesça.

-Tu n’as rien trouvé ici ?

-Non. Que des pistes secondaires. Je vous laisse consulter tous les documents physiques, ceux numérisés ont été effacés dès mon arrivée.

Il était frustré de cet échec et elle le comprenait, des données importantes avaient pu être perdues. Elle se retint de faire une remarque sur le fait que ça ne serait peut-être pas arrivé s’ils avaient été plusieurs à intervenir, elle ne voulait pas le braquer. Elle pouvait par contre lui proposer une solution.

-Si tu attaques une autre base, Winn pourrait t’aider. Il s’y connait en informatique et il pourra pirater le système et bloquer leurs tentatives de tout effacer.

Il la regarda longuement, pesant le pour et le contre, avant de dire qu’il y réfléchirait. Elle était sûre que Winn accepterait sans hésiter, lui aussi était prêt à tout pour Kara et ne condamnait pas entièrement les actions d’Oliver, contrairement à J’onn et James.

-Son état a évolué ? demanda-t-il d’une voix moins dure d’où perçait l’inquiétude.

Elle n’avait pas besoin de lui demander de qui il parlait.

-Non, elle est toujours dans le coma. La bonne nouvelle c’est que son état ne se détériore plus, on a réussi à la stabiliser. Tu peux venir la voir. Sans ton costume. Personne ne t’arrêtera.

Elle regrettait que ses yeux soient cachés sous sa capuche, elle n’arrivait pas à déceler ses émotions et ne voyait qu’un visage dur, une silhouette imposante, un guerrier. Oliver se cachait sous cette armure et elle espérait réussir à l’atteindre.

-La mission est prioritaire, dit-il simplement.

Il se retourna pour partir, mettant fin à leur discussion. Alex se fit violence pour ne pas lui attraper le bras et le retenir. Elle voulait l’aider mais avait l’impression que tout ce qu’elle proposait ne représentait qu’un obstacle sur son passage. Il ne voulait pas le soutien du DEO. Il ne voulait pas de son aide à elle ni de ses conseils. Il avait accepté son aide matérielle, ce qui était mieux que rien, mais elle se sentait inutile. Elle craignait qu’il ne finisse blessé ou tué dans sa quête et savait que Kara ne le lui pardonnerait jamais, elle appréhendait déjà comment elle allait réagir en apprenant qu’Oliver avait torturé. Pour elle.

C’était pire que tout.

…

Oliver passa dans sa base pour brancher l’appareil de Felicity qui avait téléchargé les données informatiques pendant son attaque et le laissa copier tous les fichiers sur l’ordinateur. Il fit de même avec son enregistrement des interrogatoires, il consulterait le tout minutieusement, à l’affut du moindre indice pouvant le conduire à une nouvelle base, à une solution pour Kara.

Il utilisa ensuite l’extrapolateur interdimensionnel pour se rendre chez lui et prendre une douche pour se débarrasser du sang qui le recouvrait. Avant de nettoyer son costume, il passa à l’Arrow Cave. Comme il l’avait prédit, à cinq heures du matin, il n’y avait personne. Il était trop tard pour leurs missions habituelles et trop tôt pour les entraînements matinaux. Il emporta toutes sortes de flèches, principalement celles lui permettant d’attacher ou d’endormir ses adversaires, il commanda le matériel nécessaire pour en fabriquer d’autres et jeta un œil sur les écrans de Felicity.

Prometheus avait encore frappé et avait tué un couple sans raison apparente pour l’instant. La gorge nouée, il tourna le dos aux écrans. Kara était plus importante que la sécurité de sa ville. Sans elle, il n’était plus. Il devait faire confiance en son équipe pour gérer la menace sans lui. S’ils l’appelaient à l’aide, sa réponse serait négative. Il ne pouvait pas diviser son attention.

De retour sur la Terre 38, il s’installa devant l’ordinateur et réfléchit à un plan d’attaque. L’information la plus importante qu’il avait apprise ce soir était l’existence d’une équipe mobile qui se chargeait de nettoyer les lieux lorsqu’une base était compromise et qui la défendait contre Supergirl ou les autorités. Il avait espéré les voir arriver pendant ses interrogatoires, l’effacement des données informatiques avait dû déclencher une alarme mais personne n’était venu à sa grande déception. Il était resté sur les lieux pour s’assurer que personne ne s’enfuirait avant l’arrivée du DEO et pour surveiller l’arrivée d’intrus. Ça avait été inutile.

Aujourd’hui, il allait passer en revue tout ce qu’il avait récolté et ce soir il attaquerait une autre base de Cadmus, il n’avait aucun doute là-dessus. Elle serait certainement mieux défendue maintenant qu’ils savaient qu’un justicier en avait après eux et qu’ils avaient une brèche de sécurité. Il aurait plus de chances de tomber sur des personnes en lien avec le poison injecté à Supergirl, l’ayant créé ou utilisé.

Il risquait d’avoir affaire à des superhumains et il trouva dans son entrepôt une arme permettant de mettre K.O. même des extraterrestres. Ça devrait faire l’affaire.

Pour éviter de perdre à nouveau des données numériques précieuses, il suivrait le conseil d’Alex et contacterait Winn. Il lui avait assuré son soutien quand il avait été au DEO et il lui ferait promettre d’agir en secret et de ne révéler à personne où Oliver allait attaquer. Dans le cas contraire, il se passerait de ses services, il n’avait vraiment pas besoin d’être interrompu en pleine mission par une équipe du DEO.

Oliver se concentra sur ses écrans, prêt à analyser toutes les informations qu’il avait récoltées avant de s’accorder quelques heures de repos pour être en forme lors de l’attaque. Kara comptait sur lui.


	35. Chapter 35

Kara était dans le coma depuis quatre jours.

Alex partageait son temps entre poursuivre l’enquête sur Cadmus, participer aux recherches pour créer un remède et rester au chevet de sa sœur pour lui parler de tout et de rien. Kara avait des visiteurs, mais pas autant qu’Alex l’aurait espéré et elle était souvent seule à se battre contre cet ennemi qui la rongeait de l’intérieur. Très peu de personnes avaient l’autorisation d’entrer dans sa chambre pour ne pas risquer qu’un ennemi de Supergirl ne s’en prenne à elle dans son état affaibli. Winn et J’onn lui rendaient visite quand ils le pouvaient, mais comme elle, ils passaient la plupart de leur temps sur l’enquête. James venait au moins une fois par jour, pris par son travail à CatCo, et il en profitait à chaque fois pour leur demander où ils en étaient dans les recherches. Clark n’était pas encore passé mais il prenait de ses nouvelles tous les jours. Malgré son invitation, Oliver n’était pas venu.

Depuis quatre jours, chaque soir, une base de Cadmus était détruite par Green Arrow.

Rien ne l’arrêtait, pas même les kilomètres. Elle le soupçonnait d’utiliser son extrapolateur interdimensionnel pour passer d’une ville à l’autre, il n’y avait aucune chance pour qu’il arrive à couvrir autant de distances uniquement avec la moto qu’elle lui avait prêtée. Il devait se rendre là où ses pistes le menaient, car chaque base de Cadmus était isolée des autres même s’il devait exister un vrai centre d’opérations quelque part, là où Lilian Luthor gérait toute l’opération. Ça devait être l’endroit le plus sécurisé, et elle craignait qu’Oliver le trouve et doive combattre seul des êtres comme Cyborg Superman. Elle n’était pas sûre qu’il y survive.

Oliver s’obstinait à travailler seul et l’appelait à chaque fois après avoir démantelé une base et interrogé les membres de Cadmus présents. Sur sa dernière mission, il n’avait pas torturé toutes les personnes présentes, seulement celles qui pouvaient lui donner les informations qu’il recherchait. Il savait maintenant qui pouvait les détenir et qui n’aurait aucune idée des plans fomentés contre Supergirl. Il agissait de manière calculée, il ne se laissait pas aller à la violence gratuite mais ne retenait pas ses coups contre l’ennemi. Ça avait légèrement calmé les inquiétudes d’Alex. Elle avait raison, Oliver n’était pas qu’habité par un esprit de vengeance, il faisait ce qu’il pensait nécessaire pour sauver Kara et elle continuerait à le soutenir. De loin, car il refusait qu’elle l’accompagne et participe à ses missions.

Pourtant, à chaque fois, il s’était retrouvé confronté à plus de sécurité à déjouer et à plus d’ennemis à combattre. Il semblait infatigable mais elle craignait qu’un jour il n’y survive pas ou finisse prisonnier. La seule chose qui la rassurait, c’était que Winn l’aidait discrètement, désactivant les alarmes et les caméras et assurant qu’aucune donnée n’était effacée. C’était une chose en moins à laquelle Oliver devait faire attention. Winn ne savait pas qu’elle était au courant de leur alliance mais elle l’avait vu s’éclipser tous les soirs et Green Arrow avait clairement un hackeur de son côté. Il avait suivi son conseil.

Maggie était inquiète pour elle, elle l’avait trouvée plusieurs fois endormie au chevet de Kara, incapable de la quitter pour dormir dans son lit. C’était elle qui avait eu l’idée de tous les faire sortir ce soir, pour qu’ils s’aèrent l’esprit et reprennent des forces. Ils étaient installés à leur table habituelle au bar alien, le favori de Kara, et son absence se faisait sentir. James était morose et tournait son verre entre ses doigts, Winn était plus concentré sur sa tablette que sur leurs discussions que Maggie alimentait presque à elle seule. Elle aussi était touchée par ce qui était arrivé à Kara mais elle prenait sur elle pour Alex et elle lui en était reconnaissante.

La télé diffusait les informations locales et ils parlaient de Mon-El, le nouveau superhéros qui gérait les crises du quotidien à National City. Il se sentait horriblement coupable de ne pas avoir été là pour Kara et passait son temps à sauver les gens qu’il pouvait et à s’assurer que sa ville restait protégée. Toutes les rumeurs circulaient au sujet de la disparition de Supergirl, sans que les médias ne connaissent la vérité. Cadmus n’avait fait aucune annonce, ils devaient être trop occupés à gérer la menace que représentait Green Arrow.

Lui aussi était un mystère pour les médias et pour l’opinion publique. Certains le considéraient comme un héros car il ciblait une organisation terroriste pour la démanteler. Pour d’autres, il était un criminel qui tentait de faire justice lui-même et dont les actes étaient impardonnables. Les médias n’avaient pas tous les détails mais ils avaient réussi à se procurer certaines images de surveillance des bases de Cadmus infiltrées et l’archer faisait souvent la une.

Il apparut d’ailleurs à la télé, traversant un couloir de sa carrure imposante, son arc levé et armé, prêt à tirer. Il était vraiment impressionnant. Le journaliste résumait ses opérations des derniers jours et le nombre total de gens qu’il avait envoyé à l’hôpital, tout en expliquant qu’ils faisaient tous partie de Cadmus.

-On devrait l’arrêter, marmonna James en regardant la télévision d’un air mécontent.

Alex l’ignora et but une gorgée de sa bière, trop lasse pour reprendre ce débat.

-L’archer ? demanda Maggie en suivant son regard. J’aimerais bien, mais comment arrêter quelqu’un dont on ne connaît pas l’identité et qui n’apparaît que dans des bases illégales ultrasecrètes pour les détruire ?

James lâcha un rire désabusé et Winn lui lança un regard noir. Alex porta toute son attention sur son verre à demi rempli, ne voulant pas mentir à Maggie mais ne pouvant pas non plus dévoiler le secret d’Oliver. Depuis le début de cette crise, elle avait facilement évité le sujet car elles ne se voyaient que rarement. Maggie savait que Kara avait trouvé son âme sœur et qu’il s’appelait Oliver, mais elle ne l’avait pas encore rencontré et ne savait rien de Green Arrow. Et ce n’était pas à Alex de lui révéler ce secret.

La mission primaire du DEO était de démanteler Cadmus et de trouver un remède pour Supergirl, par contre la police enquêtait activement sur le justicier, incapable de le considérer comme autre chose qu’un criminel à cause de ses méthodes, même s’il n’attaquait que des criminels lui aussi. J’onn était prêt à arrêter Green Arrow, mais si Oliver se présentait au DEO sans son costume, il n’aurait aucun élément à charge contre lui. Tout ce qu’il pourrait faire, c’était essayer de le renvoyer dans son univers ou de l’enfermer dans la chambre de Kara jusqu’à son réveil. Par contre, si Green Arrow finissait entre les mains de la police, il se retrouverait directement derrière les barreaux.

Maggie les regarda tour à tour avant de comprendre.

-Vous savez qui il est ?

Son ton était à la fois sidéré et accusateur. Elle devait se sentir trahie, ça faisait des jours qu’elle enquêtait avec ses collègues et eux détenaient l’information qu’elle recherchait. Sa bière prit une teinte plus sombre, son âme sœur était vraiment en colère contre elle. Alex se sentait coincée, elle ne pouvait pas expliquer pourquoi elle gardait ce secret.

-C’est un ami de Supergirl, expliqua Winn. Il fait ça pour l’aider.

-Il torture des gens, s’indigna Maggie. Et vous le laissez faire ? Vous le protégez ?

James semblait satisfait que quelqu’un partage son opinion et Alex osa enfin croiser le regard de son âme sœur. Il reflétait une incompréhension totale, elle se sentait trahie par Alex. Elle détestait ça mais ne savait pas comment lui faire comprendre son point de vue sans dévoiler l’identité d’Oliver. Elle ne s’indignait pas parce qu’il était l’âme sœur de Kara. Il était sa meilleure chance de survie. Il était littéralement prêt à tout pour elle, contrairement à Alex qui se sentait incapable de le suivre sur ce chemin sombre. Et si c’était Maggie, se demanda-t-elle, si c’était son âme sœur qui était entre la vie et la mort, est-ce qu’elle pourrait le faire ? Elle n’avait pas de réponse mais vivre dans un monde en noir et blanc après avoir découvert les couleurs serait un vrai cauchemar. Surtout si peu de temps après qu’elles se soient trouvées.

-Il obtient des résultats, dit Winn d’un ton sec. En quatre jours, il a trouvé quatre bases.

-Trois, le corrigea James.

-Je suis sûr que cette nuit le DEO va être appelé sur une nouvelle base, rétorqua-t-il.

-Et tu trouves ça bien ? s’insurgea Maggie. Ce malade est peut-être en train de torturer quelqu’un en ce moment même.

-On ne dit pas qu’on est d’accord avec ses méthodes, dit doucement Alex pour la calmer. Seulement que sans lui, l’enquête en serait toujours au point mort.

-Et il partage toutes les informations qu’il trouve avec le DEO, ajouta Winn. Pour nous donner plus de chances de trouver ce qui a été injecté à Supergirl. Il n’est pas notre ennemi.

-Je ne suis pas d’accord, dit Maggie en croisant les bras. Dites-moi qui il est ou je vous arrête tous pour entrave à une enquête en cours.

Alex soupira alors que les couleurs autour d’elle s’assombrissaient un peu plus. À chaque fois qu’elles se disputaient, elle avait l’impression de vivre dans la pénombre.

-Crois-moi, connaître son identité ne servirait à rien, dit James. Vous ne pourrez que l’arrêter en flagrant délit.

-Comment ça ? Il vient d’une autre planète ?

-En quelque sorte, répondit vaguement Alex.

Maggie fronça les sourcils et analysa la situation, tentant de comprendre le point de vue de son âme sœur. Winn reçut un message et s’excusa, quittant la table précipitamment. C’était sûrement Oliver qui allait partir en mission. Il avait raison, cette nuit allait encore être longue. James se rendit au bar pour commander un autre verre et Maggie la regardait fixement, comme si elle essayait de résoudre un puzzle.

-Si ce n’était pas pour Kara, tu serais comme moi à la poursuite de ce psychopathe ?

Alex baissa les yeux sur son verre qu’elle tenait entre ses deux mains. Elle n’avait pas besoin de réfléchir pour répondre, ce qui rendait toute cette situation horrible. Elle condamnait ses actions mais l’arrêter signait l’arrêt de mort de Kara.

-Bien sûr, répondit-elle simplement.

Une main se posa sur les siennes alors que sa bière retrouvait sa couleur ambrée. Maggie la comprenait et ne lui en voulait pas.

-Rentrons à la maison.

Elle acquiesça, elle devrait profiter de ces quelques heures pour se reposer avant l’appel inéluctable d’Oliver.


	36. Chapter 36

Clark volait en direction de National City, cape au vent. Il était inquiet pour Kara et avait enfin le temps de lui rendre visite en personne. Cela faisait cinq jours qu’elle était dans le coma, son corps rongé par un poison inconnu que Cadmus lui avait injecté. S’il avait Lex sous la main, il n’hésiterait pas à lui broyer le cou. Sa petite cousine était entre la vie et la mort par sa faute.

Alex lui avait donné des nouvelles quotidiennement, mais apparemment, tant qu’ils n’auraient pas la formule du poison ou de l’antidote, ils avaient peu de chance de trouver un moyen de la sauver. Il avait besoin de la voir, de l’encourager à s’accrocher à la vie, de tenir la main de la dernière personne de sa famille encore en vie. La perdre serait un supplice.

Il entendit soudain des bruits de combat, des corps qui tombaient lourdement au sol, un sifflement et des cris, des pas de course. Quelqu’un se battait. Son cœur lui criait de l’ignorer et de se rendre au chevet de sa cousine. Sa raison lui disait qu’il pouvait se permettre de faire un détour pour voir ce qu’il se passait et essayer de calmer la situation et de sauver des vies. Il dévia de sa trajectoire à contre cœur et lorsqu’il aperçut au loin le hangar où se déroulait le combat, il utilisa sa vision à rayons X pour voir ce qu’il se passait. Il fronça les sourcils et ralentit un peu l’allure, devenant visible pour des yeux humains. Sa vision n’arrivait pas à traverser les murs, il devait y avoir du plomb dedans ou dans la peinture qui les recouvrait.

Alors qu’il distinguait un nouveau sifflement suivi de hurlements, il comprit à qui il avait affaire. L’archer qui faisait la une de tous les journaux. Il s’agissait certainement d’une base de Cadmus qui se faisait attaquer par Green Arrow. Il n’hésita plus à y aller à l’aveugle, prêt à prêter main forte à l’âme sœur de Kara.

-Superman, stop !

Il s’arrêta net, Mon-El venait d’apparaître dans son champ de vision et lui faisait de grands gestes pour qu’il n’avance pas plus. Clark se fit violence pour ne pas rejoindre immédiatement Oliver qui était en train de combattre deux… non trois assaillants en même temps, s’il en croyait ses oreilles.

-Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? demanda-t-il d’un ton urgent lorsqu’il arriva à sa hauteur.

-Tu ne peux pas t’approcher de la base, expliqua-t-il rapidement, comprenant son besoin d’intervenir. Il y a des détecteurs de mouvements dans le ciel, des rayons de soleil rouge seront directement envoyés contre toi et…

-Je m’écraserai à terre. Comment tu sais ça ?

-C’est ce qui est arrivé à Supergirl. Toutes les bases de Cadmus sont de vraies forteresses contre les kryptoniens.

S’il ne pouvait pas y aller en volant, il irait à pied. Aider Oliver n’était pas sa seule motivation, il voulait aussi participer au combat pour sauver Kara et faire payer Cadmus. Mon-El posa une main sur son bras comme s’il avait compris son intention et voulait le retenir.

-On ne peut pas les attaquer.

-Green Arrow y arrive bien et il est humain, contra Clark.

-Justement, l’interrompit Mon-El. Ils sont armés jusqu’aux dents contre les extra-terrestres, c’est leur spécialité. Mais lui est humain. Toutes les armes et les technologies qu’ils ont développées contre nous leur sont inutiles.

Cadmus était une vraie menace parce qu’ils avaient un savoir hors du commun concernant les espèces aliens et leurs faiblesses. Ils voulaient se débarrasser d’eux ou les utiliser à leurs propres fins. Mais cet avantage technologique n’en était pas un face à Oliver. Des rayons de soleil rouge, de la kryptonite, du plomb dans les murs, rien de tout ça n’affectait ses compétences. Par contre, Oliver serait plus efficace et moins sanglant s’il avait des renforts. Il ne savait pas si Mon-El connaissait son identité et le lien qu’il partageait avec Kara, il garderait ce secret.

-Ce n’est pas une raison de baisser les bras. On devrait aider Green Arrow.

Mon-El semblait stupéfait et le regardait comme s’il avait dit une énormité. Il n’avait pourtant rien dit d’étrange, c’était ce qu’ils faisaient tous les jours. Arrêter des criminels, quels qu’en soient les risques.

-Tu sais, je n’aurais jamais pensé que _toi_ , tu soutiendrais GA. À cause de sa violence, il s’est fait beaucoup d’ennemis. Y compris parmi les alliés de Kara.

C’était vrai qu’à chacune de ses attaques, des hommes et des femmes finissaient à l’hôpital, certains avec des blessures handicapantes. Il l’avait appris par la presse, il n’en avait même pas parlé avec Alex qui ne l’appelait que brièvement pour le mettre au courant de l’évolution de l’état de Kara. Il avait supposé qu’il avait le soutien du DEO et des alliés de Supergirl, mais apparemment pas.

Plusieurs années auparavant, Clark l’aurait aussi fermement condamné. Mais c’était avant que Bruce ne lui fasse ouvrir les yeux. Il lui avait maintes fois démontré que le monde n’était pas noir et blanc et que parfois, pour combattre le mal, il était nécessaire d’employer la manière forte. S’il n’avait pas su que le justicier était l’âme sœur de Kara, il l’aurait tout de même confronté pour connaître ses motivations et s’assurer qu’il avait un code de valeurs auquel il se tenait.

-S’il est seul, raison de plus que je le rejoigne.

Mon-El resserra sa prise sur son bras.

-Tu vas juste être un obstacle sur son chemin. Crois-moi, j’ai essayé.

-Comment ça ?

-Il y a trois jours, je l’ai rejoint en cours de combat. Il a été plus qu’énervé de me voir, j’ai failli me prendre une flèche. Je me suis obstiné et j’ai refusé de partir et il a été obligé de me supporter. J’ai combattu avec lui mais une porte qu’on a passée m’a analysé comme Daxamite. La salle a été directement saturée en plomb et Oliver a dû me porter et me protéger contre une dizaine de personnes avant de réussir à me cacher dans une cour à l’air libre. Il m’a donné un pistolet et m’a ordonné de tirer sur quiconque passerait la porte.

Clark avait retenu son souffle pendant son histoire. Cadmus était vraiment préparé à tout. Sauf à combattre un humain apparemment. Enfin, pas n’importe quel humain, il était sûr qu’un agent lambda du DEO ou de la police ne ferait pas le poids. Mais Oliver, qui avait son âme sœur en danger de mort, qui était surentraîné et n’avait pas peur de faire mal, qui manipulait une arme complètement hors du commun, s’était révélé être plus fort qu’eux.

-J’espère que tu ne lui as pas tiré dessus quand il t’a rejoint.

-Oh, non. Il est passé par le balcon.

Clark retint un rire ébahi. Il était vraiment étonnant.

-Donc ton conseil, c’est de laisser Green Arrow s’occuper de la menace seul ?

-Si on l’accompagne, on est un poids pour lui. Tu sais combien Cadmus hait les kryptoniens. Je suis sûr que chaque salle est équipée contre vous. Est-ce que tu es prêt à combattre à ses côtés sans aucun pouvoir, avec éventuellement une arme que tu ne sais pas manier, dans un environnement de vie ou de mort ?

Mon-El l’avait vécu. Il s’était retrouvé complètement vulnérable en terrain ennemi et Oliver lui avait sauvé la vie, au péril de la sienne et de sa mission. Si Clark intervenait maintenant, il y avait de grandes chances que cela se répète.

-Tu as raison. Je ne vais pas interrompre sa mission et risquer de le compromettre.

Mon-El le lâcha et lui assura qu’il prenait la bonne décision. Le daxamite était un vrai mystère pour lui. Il était apparu sur leur Terre à peine quelques mois auparavant et il combattait déjà aux côtés de Supergirl. Il ne le connaissait pas bien mais il lui semblait être une personne qui aimait la vie et qui ne prenait rien au sérieux, qui riait de tout. Il était curieux de connaître ses motivations.

-Si tous les alliés de Kara condamnent ses méthodes, pourquoi toi tu le soutiens ?

-Green Arrow est son ami et j’ai confiance en Kara et en son jugement.

Tout simplement.

-Tu devrais faire une leçon de morale à tous ceux qui l’ont rejeté, dit Clark.

-Crois-moi, j’ai essayé. Mais J’onn est un vrai mur, il pense qu’elle ne savait pas quel genre d’homme il était. Mais ce genre de chose ça ne se cache pas.

J’onn… ça ne l’étonnait pas de lui. Il mettait l’honneur avant tout et cela avait tendance à l’aveugler. Il se demanda ce qu’Alex en pensait, elle devait être déchirée, prête à tout pour sauver Kara, mais devant obéir aux ordres de son supérieur. Et dans tout ça, Winn devait être complètement perdu. Il était temps qu’il se rende au DEO et étudie la situation par lui-même, il saurait peut-être faire changer d’avis J’onn. Rien n’était moins sûr.

-Je vais rendre visite à Kara, tu m’accompagnes ?

-Non, je reste ici. Si les choses tournent mal, j’interviendrai.

Il couvrait ses arrières sans qu’Oliver ne soit au courant. Il était heureux et rassuré que Kara aie un ami si fidèle qui la croyait sur parole quand elle disait que Green Arrow était un allié. Il ne savait peut-être même pas ce qu’il représentait pour Kara et il était pourtant prêt à risquer à nouveau sa vie si Oliver se retrouvait dans une situation précaire.

Clark repartit vers le DEO le cœur un peu plus léger. L’âme sœur de sa cousine était entre de bonnes mains.


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu jusqu'ici (même si vous vous faites discrets ;))  
> J'espère que cette rencontre vous plaira (et que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop pour la fin) !  
> Bonne lecture !

À l’arrivée des agents du DEO, Oliver quitta les lieux, encore une fois déçu. L’équipe mobile dont plusieurs membres de Cadmus lui avaient parlé n’avait jamais fait son apparition pour tout nettoyer après ses attaques. Soit il ne leur laissait pas assez de temps pour agir, soit ils savaient qu’ils étaient sa cible, ce qui était improbable. Sauf s’ils avaient la main sur les caméras de surveillance pendant ses interrogatoires. Il demanderait à Winn de suivre cette piste.

Alors qu’il sautait de toit en toit pour rejoindre la moto d’Alex qu’il avait garée plus loin, il aperçut du coin de l’œil une ombre qui le suivait en volant. Le bruit d’une cape au vent trahit son identité. Mon-El. Il lui avait pourtant promis de ne plus intervenir après ce qu’il s’était passé. Il s’était imposé pour se battre à ses côtés, mais comme l’avait pensé Oliver, Cadmus était préparé à contrer toute attaque d’extraterrestres, leurs pouvoirs sur lesquels ils se reposaient trop devenaient leur faiblesse. Il s’arrêta au milieu d’un toit, prêt à lui faire une leçon de morale, regrettant de ne pas pouvoir rejoindre rapidement sa base. Une balle l’avait frôlé au cou et il devait traiter la blessure.

-Comment tu as su que j’étais là ? demanda une voix qui n’était pas du tout celle de Mon-El.

Superman se posa devant lui et la vue du bleu et du rouge de son costume lui coupa le souffle. Les couleurs de Kara. Il déglutit mais ça ne l’aida pas à cacher son trouble. Clark dut remarquer quelque chose car il lui demanda s’il allait bien.

-Oui, répondit-il directement. Si tu me scannes, je ne répondrai pas de mes actions.

Il avait appris ses leçons avec Kara. Les kryptoniens avaient tendance à abuser de leurs pouvoirs jusqu’à ce qu’on leur montre combien ça pouvait affecter les gens. Clark leva les mains en signe de bonne foi.

-Je ne le ferai pas.

Oliver observait chacun de ses gestes, prêt à dégainer son arme qui avait jusque-là été efficace contre les superhumains. Rien ne disait qu’elle fonctionnerait contre un kryptonien mais c’était sa seule défense et ça lui offrirait au moins une distraction pour qu’il puisse s’enfuir. Il savait qu’il prenait un risque en ne s’armant pas contre eux, mais il répugnait à l’idée de transporter avec lui de la kryptonite verte. Celle-là même qui détruisait son âme sœur à petit feu.

-Qu’est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-il d’un ton froid.

-Je ne suis pas venu pour t’attaquer, répondit-il doucement.

Il croyait peut-être pouvoir le raisonner là où tout le monde avait échoué. Et il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de blesser l’âme sœur de sa cousine. Ça jouerait en la faveur d’Oliver, lui n’aurait pas à retenir ses coups. Car il n’avait aucun doute sur le fait qu’ils en viendraient aux mains lorsque le superhéros comprendrait que rien n’arrêterait Oliver dans son combat sanglant contre Cadmus. Superman, représentant de l’espoir et de l’optimisme, ne cautionnerait jamais ses actes violents.

-Je ne changerai pas de méthode pour sauver Kara. Si tu veux m’arrêter, il faudra m’affronter.

-Je sais que ça peut paraître insensé, mais je ne suis pas là pour t’arrêter. Je veux t’assurer mon soutien.

C’était plus qu’inattendu. Il avait le soutien de _Superman_. Il n’avait jamais rien entendu d’aussi aberrant. Clark dut voir sa surprise car il continua :

-Certains ennemis doivent être combattus sans merci. Les héros comme toi, comme Batman, vous pouvez repousser les limites du bien tant que vous ne perdez pas de vue ce pour quoi vous vous battez. Moi et Kara, on ne peut pas se le permettre. Avec un pas au-delà de la ligne, on causerait une destruction sans pareille.

Ce qu’il lui disait était le résultat d’une longue réflexion. Ça ne lui était pas venu seulement en quelques jours, en entendant parler des exploits de l’archer. Non, il avait déjà été confronté à cette situation, il s’était débattu avec la réalité jusqu’à finalement l’accepter. Certainement avec ce Batman. Et il avait raison, l’idée même que Kara fasse preuve d’autant de violence que lui le révulsait. Si elle voyait le monde comme lui, elle deviendrait une guerrière sans merci qui ferait régner la terreur pour garder le monde en paix. Clark avait entrevu cette vérité et avait choisi de repousser les ténèbres et d’agir toujours pour le bien.

-Tu as mis combien de temps à réaliser ça ?

-Des années. Avec toi à ses côtés, Kara le comprendra plus rapidement.

Il devrait faire attention à ce qu’elle ne suive pas ses pas. Il ne savait pas s’il serait possible qu’elle accepte ses actes violents sans partager sa vision du monde. Clark avait réussi, mais ce n’était pas son âme sœur qui évoluait dans un monde de violence, seulement un allié qui agissait dans une ville lointaine. Kara devrait vivre avec tous les jours. Et il ne voulait pas qu’elle perde son innocence, sa joie de vivre, sa lumière.

-Je ne la laisserai pas sombrer.

-Je sais. Tu es un homme bien, Oliver Queen.

Il retint un rire désabusé. Les kryptoniens étaient tous les mêmes. Ils voyaient le bien là où il n’y en avait pas. Tout ce que Clark savait de lui, c’était qu’il était l’âme sœur de Kara et que depuis quatre jours, il démantelait sans merci les bases d’une organisation terroriste. Il ne savait pas ce qu’il y avait de bien là-dedans. Son costume était encore couvert du sang de ses ennemis.

Il secoua la tête et revint au sujet principal, ne voulant pas argumenter sur la véracité de ces dires. Les kryptoniens pouvaient être vraiment têtus et il n’avait pas la tête à ça. Pas alors qu’il avait entièrement replongé dans son côté sombre pour Kara.

-Merci pour ton soutien, dit-il. Mais tu ne peux pas m’accompagner.

-Mon-El m’a expliqué. Je voulais juste que tu saches que tu n’es pas seul dans ton combat. Et si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, je serai là.

Avoir un kryptonien à ses côtés ne serait qu’un handicap. Vu la quantité de kryptonite verte dont Cadmus disposait, il serait constamment en danger et assurer sa protection signifierait mettre en péril sa mission. Oliver ne pouvait pas se le permettre et il était soulagé que Clark l’ait compris aussi. Par contre, il avait un problème à résoudre et il pourrait peut-être l’aider.

-J’aurais besoin d’informations. Sur la kryptonite verte.

Le visage de Clark se fit dur et il serra les dents. Le sujet était sensible et il savait pertinemment pourquoi. C’était la seule arme capable de les blesser. Pire, elle leur causait une douleur atroce et les empoisonnait par sa simple présence.

-Je veux savoir comment la détruire.

Clark se détendit un peu en comprenant qu’il ne voulait pas en utiliser mais bien s’en débarrasser, mais il restait sur ses gardes maintenant qu’il savait qu’Oliver en avait en sa possession. Si Oliver avait son mot à dire, il réduirait en cendre toutes les pierres vertes qui se trouvaient sur cette Terre. Elles représentaient le seul vrai danger contre son âme sœur.

-C’est impossible.

Si Oliver avait appris une chose de toutes ses années de combat, c’était que rien n’était impossible. Il se trouvait en ce moment même sur une autre Terre où des aliens cohabitaient avec des humains et il discutait avec un kryptonien qui était le cousin à la fois plus jeune et plus vieux de son âme sœur. Sans parler de Barry.

Impossible ne faisait plus partie de son vocabulaire depuis longtemps.

-Je suis sûr qu’il doit y avoir un moyen.

-J’ai tout essayé, des amis scientifiques aussi. On a pas de solution, pour l’instant, je la cache dans la forteresse de solitude. Seuls moi et Kara pouvons y accéder.

Oliver plissa les lèvres. Ce n’était pas assez sécurisé à son goût. Surtout sur cette planète où les limites du possible étaient sans cesse repoussées.

-Tu veux plutôt dire n’importe qui avec une force surhumaine et qui peut voler.

-Et qui en connaît l’emplacement et l’existence, c’est un endroit caché.

Clark avait fait de son mieux pour dissimuler la pierre, mais Oliver avait une meilleure solution à lui proposer. Tant qu’ils n’auraient pas le moyen de la détruire, ils devraient s’en contenter.

-J’en ai trouvé dans toutes les bases de Cadmus, dit Oliver. J’ai tout transporté directement sur ma Terre, sans que personne ne soit au courant.

-Tu n’as pas laissé le DEO s’en charger ? demanda Clark d’un ton impressionné.

Il ne devait pas avoir l’habitude de collaborer avec des gens qui ne faisaient pas confiance aux structures gouvernementales. Le fait qu’il cachait lui-même la kryptonite lui prouvait que lui non plus n’était pas prêt à mettre sa sécurité en jeu ni à laisser une telle arme entre leurs mains.

-Non. Et dès qu’on décide quoi faire de la kryptonite, je me chargerai de celle qu’ils ont en réserve.

-J’onn m’a donné ce qu’ils avaient.

-Tu crois vraiment que le gouvernement aurait cédé à l’alien indestructible la seule arme qu’ils ont contre lui ? Ils se sont joués de toi.

Clark se frotta le front et admit d’un ton défait qu’il avait certainement raison. Ils décidèrent qu’Oliver continuerait à transporter la kryptonite sur sa Terre, dans un endroit sécurisé. Il lui conseilla de la conserver dans des boîtes en plomb pour en bloquer les effets au cas où lui ou Kara auraient besoin de s’en procurer. Oliver tiqua à cette idée.

-Ni toi ni Kara ne saurez où elle se trouve.

-Pardon ? gronda Clark en faisant un pas menaçant vers lui.

Il était vraiment susceptible quand on parlait de kryptonite verte. Oliver ne recula pas mais leva les mains en signe de bonne foi. Il n’avait aucune raison de se mettre Superman à dos.

-Si l’un de vous se fait contrôler et devient une menace, ce sera notre seul moyen de l’arrêter.

-Tu viens juste de dire que je ne pouvais pas faire confiance au gouvernement justement parce qu’ils risquaient de l’utiliser contre nous, s’emporta-t-il. Pourquoi je te laisserai avoir tout ce pouvoir ? Non, je préfère finalement me charger moi-même de la kryptonite.

Oliver était plutôt fier du kryptonien. Il avait analysé la menace en quelques secondes et n’accordait pas sa confiance au premier venu.

-Je n’aurais pas tout ce pouvoir, dit-il calmement. Je le partagerai avec Lois.

Clark le regardait bouche bée. Les seuls qui auraient le pouvoir d’utiliser de la kryptonite seraient leurs âmes sœurs. Les deux personnes qui les aimaient le plus au monde. Les deux personnes qui ne l’utiliseraient qu’en dernier recours. Il lui expliqua ce qu’il prévoyait en détail et Clark l’écouta sans l’interrompre, impressionné. Il ne devrait pas l’être. C’était de la sécurité de son âme sœur dont ils parlaient.

Dans un coffre-fort qu’il ferait construire par l’équipe de Barry sans leur dire à quoi il servirait, seuls lui et Lois pourront déposer les pierres dangereuses. Mais pour les en sortir, ils devraient être tous les deux présents. Leur sécurité serait garantie à cent pour cent.

Clark s’approcha et lui tendit la main.

-Tu es plein de surprises Green Arrow. Je suis heureux de te compter parmi mes alliés.

Oliver lui serra la main en se demandant ce que les gens en penseraient. Le superhéros symbole d’espoir aux côté d’un justicier sombre et violent. Ça ferait la une de tous les journaux.

…

Sans un bruit, Oliver étouffa l’homme qui gardait la porte de la salle de contrôle en l’étranglant avec son bras et tira son corps évanoui à l’intérieur. Depuis qu’il avait recruté l’aide de Winn, il avait plus de facilités à infiltrer les bases de Cadmus. L’informaticien avait su rester discret et il lui avait accordé plus de responsabilités. Il n’avait pas les talents de Felicity mais il arrivait à désactiver les alarmes et les caméras, à infiltrer leur base de données pour tout leur voler avant même qu’ils ne se rendent compte de la présence de l’archer. Il lui avait fait promettre de ne jamais accéder aux caméras pendant qu’il y était pour lui indiquer le nombre d’assaillants qui se trouvaient derrière une porte ou l’avertir s’il se faisait attaquer par surprise. Il ne voulait pas qu’il soit témoin de toute la violence dont il était capable. Jusque-là, Winn avait suivi toutes ses directives à la lettre. Personne ne se doutait que l’archer n’agissait pas seul.

Il envoya deux fléchettes anesthésiantes dans le cou des deux hommes assis devant des ordinateurs et consulta leurs écrans de surveillance. Depuis qu’ils se faisaient attaquer, ils avaient renforcé leur sécurité. Cette base était grande, il était sûr qu’il allait trouver ce qu’il cherchait ou une piste vraiment sérieuse le conduisant au remède pour Kara. Il mémorisait le nombre de présents dans chaque salle, restant aux aguets pour ne pas se laisser surprendre.

-J’y suis, dit-il à Winn. Tu as tout ?

-Encore une minute et tout sera téléchargé.

-Commence à chercher le poison dans leurs données. Préviens-moi si tu trouves…

Son monde s’éteignit.

Le noir et blanc des vidéos de surveillance qu’il consultait s’était étendu aux postes, aux murs, aux bureaux, aux hommes étendus à terre. Un gémissement horrifié lui déchira la poitrine et il porta la main à son cœur en titubant au sol, son arc tombant dans un claquement sourd. Des larmes lui obscurcirent la vue et il les chassa. Il devait voir… Il devait voir si les couleurs revenaient.

-Green Arrow, qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ?

Winn. La gorge nouée, il prit plusieurs longues inspirations, une vague d’agonie l’envahissant à chaque fois. Les couleurs avaient disparu. Définitivement.

-Green Arrow ?! Réponds-moi ! J’infiltre les caméras. Oh mon dieu, qu’est-ce qu’il t’arrive ? L’un d’eux t’a blessé avant que tu les neutralises ? Trois… non quatre ennemis approchent, tu dois au moins te cacher avant qu’ils arrivent. Tu arrives à bouger ?

Il lui était difficile de suivre le flot de paroles de Winn, son monde s’était réduit à une seule chose, une seule pensée. Il avait échoué. Kara s’était accrochée à la vie, elle lui avait donné du temps pour la sauver et il avait échoué. Il avait échoué.

-Oliver ! gronda Winn. Prépare une flèche ! Ils risquent d’entrer dans quelques secondes !

Son nom le ramena à la réalité, il était en terrain hostile, s’il voulait survivre, il devait bouger. Pourtant, il ne fit pas un geste vers ses armes. Kara était morte. Son combat n’avait plus de raison d’être. Son cœur avait cessé de battre.

-Dis à Felicity que je suis désolé et à Théa que je l’aime.

Oliver n’écouta pas sa réponse et coupa la communication. Winn n’avait pas à l’entendre prendre son dernier souffle. Des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans le couloir et il resta agenouillé à terre, son arc à quelques mètres de lui, plus rien n’ayant d’importance. Il avait échoué. Kara était morte. Son cœur brûlait de douleur, comme si on y avait enfoncé un couteau et qu’on le tournait, tournait, encore et encore, sans merci. Il avait survécu à beaucoup d’horreurs mais il ne pensait pas pouvoir vivre avec une telle perte. Partout où il poserait le regard, il serait ramené à son souvenir.

La porte s’ouvrit brutalement et des hommes parlèrent sans qu’il n’en comprenne le sens. Plus rien n’importait.

Le canon d’une arme pointé sur lui.

Il porta la main à son carquois pour mettre fin à cette torture qui durait et un coup de feu retentit.

…


	38. Chapter 38

_Oliver porta la main à son carquois pour mettre fin à cette torture qui durait et un coup de feu retentit._

Son abdomen explosa de douleur, la force du coup le faisant basculer en arrière sur le dos, le souffle coupé. Dans un grognement, il releva la tête, espérant voir du sang couler entre ses doigts, et se figea. La balle n’avait pas traversé la barrière de son costume mais ce n’était pas ça qui l’avait surpris, il s’y attendait. La balle logée dans sa veste avait des reflets dorés. _Dorés_. Le monde qui l’entourait avait retrouvé ses couleurs. Kara était en vie. S’il voulait qu’elle le reste et qu’elle n’ait pas à vivre la souffrance qu’il venait de ressentir, il allait devoir se battre. Pour elle.

Oliver chassa la douleur de son cœur qui saignait encore et se mit à couvert derrière le premier bureau venu sous les tirs de ses ravisseurs. Une balle lui frôla l’épaule, déchirant son costume. Sans perdre une seconde, il lança une bombe qui les aveugla et en profita pour tous les mettre KO avec quelques coups bien placés.

Oliver s’accorda un instant de répit avant de reprendre la mission. Il enferma dans son cœur toute la détresse et l’horreur qu’il venait de ressentir, il mit en arrière-plan la douleur émotionnelle et physique qui continuait de pulser dans son corps et dans son cœur, devenant simplement un écho qui résonnait dans ses muscles fatigués. Il laissa la rage et la colère l’envahir, guider ses sens et ses décisions. Il allait la sauver.

Il réactiva la communication avec Winn qui ne le laissa pas parler :

-Tu vas bien ? Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ?

Oliver ignora ses questions, ne voulant pas perdre plus de temps ni s’attarder sur ce qu’il venait de vivre. L’enfer.

-Désactive les caméras de ton côté.

Pour une fois, seul le silence lui répondit. Jusque-là, Winn avait accepté chacun de ses ordres sans les questionner, voulant à tout prix l’aider.

-Dis-moi d’abord pourquoi tu étais sur le point de les laisser te tuer, dit-il doucement.

Oliver resserra sa prise sur son arc qu’il venait de ramasser et parla dans un souffle :

-Son cœur s’est arrêté quelques secondes.

Il entendit des doigts courir sur un clavier avant que Winn ne reprenne :

-Je n’ai plus de visuel. Et Green Arrow, si tu as un message à faire passer à ta famille, tu le fais toi-même.

Il essayait de lui donner une raison de continuer à vivre sans Kara. Mais même pour Théa, pour Felicity, pour Dig, il ne pourrait pas survivre à cette perte. Il coupa la communication et jeta un dernier coup d’œil sur les écrans avant de sortir de la salle. Il avait une mission à remplir.

…

Oliver était fébrile. Ce soir… ce soir, il avait une vraie chance de trouver le poison qui avait été injecté à Kara. La veille, alors qu’il était désespéré de trouver des réponses, un des hommes qu’il avait interrogé s’était révélé être un membre de l’équipe mobile en charge du nettoyage des bases qui étaient compromises. Il ne connaissait pas le nom de ses coéquipiers ni de l’inventeur du poison mais il lui avait indiqué le lieu où il se rendait à chaque fois pour s’équiper avant une mission.

Le poison était à portée de main.

De l’autre côté de la rue, dissimulé derrière un arbre, il observait le bâtiment depuis deux heures, mémorisant les rondes des gardes et cherchant à identifier le point d’entrée le plus stratégique. Winn était prêt à bloquer toutes les alarmes, il n’attendait que son signal. Il sentit une présence dans son dos et se retourna vivement, prêt à tirer une flèche. Une figure sombre et masquée approchait, les poings serrés. Guardian.

Oliver ne baissa pas son arme et retint un grognement exaspéré. Quelles que soient ses motivations, il allait lui faire perdre du temps et de l’énergie. En ce moment, il n’en avait pas le luxe. Son corps souffrait des combats incessants, du manque de sommeil et de nourriture. Il se contentait du minimum pour survivre, mais les cauchemars et l’inquiétude l’empêchaient de dormir et tout ce qu’il mangeait avait le goût du sable. Malgré tout, il ne pouvait pas ralentir. Kara comptait sur lui.

James s’arrêta à quelques pas de lui, ne montrant aucun signe d’inquiétude devant la flèche prête à le transpercer. Son arrogance le dépassait. S’il n’avait pas autant de retenue, il aurait tiré avant de regarder qui l’approchait par derrière. Sa flèche pourrait très bien transpercer son armure.

Son bras trembla, ses muscles fatigués protestant contre l’effort, et il baissa son arc, ne voulant pas gâcher ses forces inutilement. Guardian n’avait de toute façon aucune arme offensive.

-Qu’est-ce que tu veux ? gronda-t-il.

-T’empêcher d’entrer dans cette base.

Oliver retint l’instinct de lui tirer dessus pour se débarrasser du problème. Il se présentait en obstacle sur le chemin qui mènerait à la guérison de Kara. Il avait intérêt d’avoir une excellente raison.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que tu vas encore torturer des gens. C’est inacceptable.

Oliver retint sa fureur en lui, se répétant qu’il s’agissait de l’ami de Kara. Il voulait l’arrêter parce que ses actions ne respectaient pas ses _principes_.

-Je n’ai pas besoin de leçon de morale, _James_. Va-t’en.

Il lui donnait une chance de s’en sortir indemne. Il n’en aurait pas deux. James eut un mouvement de recul, surpris qu’il connaisse son identité. Il ne devrait pas, il l’avait facilement deviné, entre leur première discussion sur Guardian et tous ses sous-entendus, c’était d’ailleurs surprenant qu’aucun de ses amis ne l’ait encore découvert.

-James ? s’étonna Winn à son oreille. Qu’est-ce qu’il fait là ?

-C’est à toi de me le dire, vous êtes partenaires non ? J’aurais dû me douter que tu ne pouvais pas tenir ta langue.

-Quoi ? Non, je n’ai rien…

Il coupa la communication, ne voulant pas en entendre plus. Soit il avait donné l’adresse à James pour qu’il l’arrête, soit James l’avait découverte à son insu. Dans tous les cas, il avait eu tort de partager ses plans, ça n’avait servi qu’à mettre son opération en danger. Il ne commettrait plus la même erreur.

-Je ne peux pas te laisser continuer comme ça.

-Tu crois pouvoir m’arrêter ? demanda-t-il d’un ton menaçant.

James fit un pas en avant pour se jeter sur lui et Oliver envoya la flèche qu’il avait toujours en main. Il la bloqua avec son bouclier qui se matérialisa sur son bras et l’archer enchaîna avec une flèche spécialement conçue contre Guardian. Elle se planta dans sa cuisse et délivra une décharge électrique qui mit tous les éléments technologiques de son armure hors service. James se jeta sur lui dans un grondement et tenta de le frapper à la tête avec son bouclier mais Oliver se dégagea vers la gauche et lui mit un coup de pied en plein sternum qui le fit tituber en arrière. De son arc, il lui mit un coup à la tête et Guardian s’écroula à terre.

Il devait être sonné car il ne réagit pas lorsqu’Oliver s’accroupit à côté de lui pour lui retirer son casque. Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque qu’il intervienne durant son opération et gâche sa meilleure chance de trouver le remède pour Kara. Il lui enfonça une fléchette dans le cou qui l’endormirait pendant plusieurs heures. Son bouclier finit en haut de l’arbre où il aurait peu de chances de le récupérer au cas où il se réveillerait trop tôt. L’attacher ne servirait à rien, avec l’armure qu’il portait, les liens risquaient de ne pas tenir. Et Oliver avait besoin de ses chaînes contre ses vrais adversaires de la soirée.

Il récupéra ses flèches avant de se retourner vers le bâtiment pour continuer sa veille silencieuse. Leur combat n’avait pas été assez bruyant pour attirer l’attention des agents de Cadmus, il pourrait entrer sans être vu. Prêt à attaquer, il activa la ligne de communication avec Winn. Ce serait la dernière fois qu’il l’assisterait.

-J’y vais. Désactive les alarmes.

Quelques coups de clavier plus tard, Winn lui annonça que c’était fait. Oliver coupa la communication, ne voulant plus avoir aucun contact avec lui, et se lança dans une nouvelle bataille.


	39. Chapter 39

Alex était épuisée. Chaque nuit, elle était réveillée par l’appel d’Oliver qui avait démantelé une nouvelle base, et celle-ci ne faisait pas exception. Ses journées étaient aussi chargées, elle suivait l’enquête sur Cadmus de près, chaque jour un peu plus désespérée de trouver un remède pour Kara.

Elle assistait à tous les interrogatoires qu’ils menaient dès que les suspects arrêtés sortaient de l’hôpital, mais il y en avait tellement qu’ils se ressemblaient tous et elle ne savait plus déterminer le vrai du faux et repérer les informations importantes. J’onn lui avait interdit de mener elle-même les interrogatoires, il craignait qu’elle perde son sang-froid, et elle lui en était finalement reconnaissante. Ses collègues étaient bien plus concentrés et détachés de la situation pour déceler la vérité dans leurs dires. Car les membres de Cadmus parlaient peu, ou pas. C’était Green Arrow qu’ils craignaient, pas le DEO.

Les recherches biologiques sur Kara pour essayer de confectionner un remède ne menaient qu’à des impasses, ils ne connaissaient pas de meilleure solution que les rayons de soleil jaune pour combattre la kryptonite verte, mais ce n’était pas suffisant, ils avaient besoin de connaître les autres composants du poison pour savoir comment le contrer. Elle avait envie de s’arracher les cheveux de frustration.

Winn et toute une équipe d’agents passaient aussi des heures à éplucher les dossiers qu’ils avaient récupérés dans les bases de Cadmus, espérant trouver une piste, un détail, un nom, qui les conduiraient au poison et à sa conception. En vain, pour l’instant. Ils avaient maintenant assez d’informations sur l’organisation terroriste pour trouver par eux-mêmes de nouvelles bases et les attaquer, mais ils étaient tellement submergés de travail que c’était simplement impossible.

La nuit avait été longue et elle quitta son poste pour aller voir sa sœur avant d’aller grappiller quelques heures de sommeil. Ses sourires et ses paroles lui manquaient. Dans le couloir conduisant à sa chambre, des éclats de voix attirèrent son attention.

-Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ! Comment tu peux venir la voir et prétendre que tu tiens à elle après ça ?

C’était Winn. Elle entra dans ce qui était une chambre inoccupée et se retrouva face à James qui lui accorda à peine un regard. Winn ne semblait pas s’être rendu compte de sa présence.

-C’est mon amie, je peux lui rendre visite comme je veux, se défendit James. Et je n’ai rien fait de mal. Quelqu’un doit arrêter Oliver, ce qu’il fait, c’est horrible et inhumain.

-Sans lui, elle ne se réveillera pas ! Il est sa seule chance, James ! Alors tes principes, tu peux te les garder !

Alex ne l’avait jamais vu si furieux. Winn était celui qui voyait toujours tout du bon côté et le voir exploser ainsi était déconcertant. Elle ne dit rien, essayant de comprendre ce qu’il s’était passé. James avait les bras croisés, les lèvres plissées. Il restait sur ses positions malgré les reproches de Winn.

-Ne t’inquiète pas, je n’ai pas réussi à l’arrêter, il a gagné.

-Il n’a rien gagné du tout. À cause de toi, je ne peux plus l’aider ! Il combat à l’aveugle, sans aucun soutien, parce que tu as trahi ma confiance.

Alex restait bouche bée. James avait apparemment confronté Oliver pour l’arrêter et pour ça, il avait dû utiliser les informations que l’archer avait communiquées à Winn. Il avait raison d’être en colère. Elle était aussi impressionnée par la foi qu’il avait en Oliver et son inquiétude qui reflétait la sienne. L’archer se tuait à la tâche et sans le soutien de Winn, il se mettrait encore plus en danger.

-C’est pas de ma faute, contra James. C’est lui qui refuse de l’aide et choisit de se battre seul, s’il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, il ne peut s’en prendre qu’à lui-même.

-Mais est-ce que tu t’entends ?! explosa Winn. Il risque d’être blessé, ou tué, ou fait prisonnier ! On parle de l’âme sœur de notre amie, là ! S’il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, elle nous en voudra pour toujours. Et tu viens de me retirer le seul moyen que j’avais de l’aider.

-Winn…

Il sortit de la salle comme une furie, sans un regard pour Alex, claquant la porte derrière lui. Elle s’approcha de James, le fusillant du regard.

-Quoi, tu vas aussi me faire une leçon de morale ? Je ne changerai pas d’avis, Oliver doit être arrêté, pas seulement pour ses actes impardonnables, mais aussi pour sa sécurité. Il va se faire tuer.

-Le DEO et la police sont après lui, contra Alex. Qu’est-ce qui t’a fait croire que toi tu pourrais y arriver ? Tu es photographe, pas agent.

-Je devais essayer, dit-il en serrant les dents.

-Et il t’a mis à terre en quelques coups, conclut-elle en voyant le début d’un hématome sur le côté de son visage.

-Et anesthésié.

Elle se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Oliver avait pris toutes les précautions pour qu’il ne soit plus interrompu pendant sa mission.

-Passe à l’infirmerie si tu ne l’as pas encore fait, dit-elle en sortant. Et ne te mets plus sur le chemin d’un justicier en quête d’un remède pour son âme sœur.

Elle espérait que James ne tenterait plus rien d’aussi dangereux. Elle n’osait pas imaginer ce qui aurait pu se passer si Oliver l’avait perçu comme une menace. Elle comprenait ses motivations et les partageait, mais elle voyait aussi que Kara était mourante et qu’ils n’avaient en réalité aucune chance d’arrêter Oliver. Tout ce qu’ils pouvaient faire, en tant qu’amis, c’était de l’aider autant qu’il le leur permettait.

Les stores de la chambre de Kara étaient baissés et elle entra à pas de loup. La pièce était baignée de rayons de soleil jaune dans un effort de combattre le poison qui courrait dans ses veines. Winn était assis à son chevet, tenant sa main entre les siennes, observant son visage endormi d’un air infiniment triste. Elle tira une chaise et s’assit à côté de lui, posant une main sur son épaule. Ils restèrent silencieux plusieurs minutes, le regard rivé sur Kara, la suppliant sans un mot de se battre, de ne pas abandonner la bataille, de rester avec eux.

Winn prit une inspiration tremblante et elle lui serra doucement l’épaule en signe d’encouragement. Elle était là pour lui et était prête à l’écouter.

-Son cœur s’est arrêté hier, murmura-t-il.

Elle se contenta d’acquiescer, une boule à la gorge. Ils avaient failli la perdre. Avec l’équipe médicale, elle s’était battue pour la réanimer et ils avaient eu du mal, elle avait presque perdu espoir d’entendre à nouveau son cœur battre.

-Oliver… était en mission.

Alex retint son souffle. Il avait été en terrain hostile lorsqu’il avait perdu les couleurs, croyant que Kara était morte. Si le temps lui avait paru long à elle, elle ne pouvait imaginer l’agonie de ces quelques instants pour son âme sœur.

-C’était horrible, Alex, dit Winn avec des trémolos dans la voix. Il était suicidaire. Je l’ai vu se faire tirer dessus et j’étais impuissant, inutile, comme…

Comme avec Kara, quand la communication avait été coupée. Elle posa un bras sur ses épaules pour l’attirer contre elle et il laissa échapper un sanglot. Elle oubliait parfois qu’il n’avait pas été formé au poste d’agent, il n’était que rarement confronté à la réalité du terrain, travaillant principalement avec Supergirl. Il n’avait pas à se sentir coupable.

-Rien de tout ça n’est de ta faute, le rassura-t-elle. Tu fais ton maximum pour l’aider. Et tu es le seul qui a réussi cet exploit, moi il m’a repoussé comme une vieille chaussette.

Il lâcha un petit rire et elle prit ça comme une victoire alors qu’il se redressait, s’essuyant les yeux d’une main, l’autre tenant toujours fermement celle de Kara comme pour la retenir.

-Tu es le meilleur d’entre nous, Winn, ajouta-t-elle. Je suis sûre que tu trouveras un moyen de l’aider, même à distance, sans qu’il ne s’en rende compte.

Elle le vit reprendre espoir et il s’adressa à Kara d’un ton déterminé :

-Tu vas te réveiller. Et il sera à ton chevet, je vais tout faire pour, c’est promis.


	40. Chapter 40

En fin de matinée, alors qu’elle terminait d’étudier les dossiers des personnes arrêtées dans la nuit grâce à Green Arrow, Alex reçut un appel d’Oliver. De stupeur, elle fixa son téléphone quelques secondes, n’arrivant pas à croire qu’il l’appelait à cette heure-ci. Il ne la contactait qu’en pleine nuit, pour lui donner l’adresse de la base de Cadmus qu’il avait démantelée. D’un geste fébrile, ne sachant pas si c’était une bonne nouvelle ou une mauvaise, elle décrocha et porta l’appareil à son oreille.

-J’ai le poison, dit Oliver.

Le temps s’arrêta. Il avait réussi, ils allaient sauver sa sœur.

-Je t’envoie la formule et tout ce que j’ai trouvé dessus. J’ai un échantillon si tu en as besoin.

-Ils n’ont pas conçu de remède ?

-Non.

Les bâtards. C’était prévisible, mais elle avait eu l’espoir qu’ils fassent preuve d’un peu d’humanité.

-D’accord, je transmets les infos à l’équipe scientifique dès que je les reçois.

-Vous travaillez avec qui pour ces recherches ?

-Seulement notre équipe interne. On ne peut pas compromettre la sécurité de Supergirl.

Oliver ne répondit rien mais elle pouvait l’imaginer froncer les sourcils, cherchant une solution pour mettre plus de personnes sur le coup sans mettre Kara en danger. C’était logique, plus ils seraient nombreux, plus ils trouveraient le remède rapidement. Mais le risque était trop important.

-Recrutez Lena.

Dire qu’elle était surprise serait un euphémisme. Il lui demandait de travailler avec la fille de la créatrice de Cadmus. La sœur du psychopathe qui faisait tout pour détruire les extraterrestres.

-C’est une Luthor.

-Je ne la recommanderais pas si je n’étais pas sûr de moi. Fais-moi confiance. Supergirl n’hésiterait pas à demander son aide non plus.

C’était vrai, Kara était rapidement devenue amie avec Lena, et Alex l’avait rencontrée plusieurs fois et elle lui avait fait bonne impression, la seule chose qui lui était reprochée était son nom de famille. De là à mettre la vie de Supergirl entre ses mains… Elle n’aurait jamais pris ce risque. Mais c’était Oliver qui le lui demandait, pas Kara qui donnait sa confiance facilement et voyait le bien chez tout le monde. L’archer était plus sombre et elle avait foi en son jugement, il ne se laisserait jamais berner par des sourires factices et des paroles vides. S’il lui demandait de mettre la vie de son âme sœur entre les mains d’une Luthor, elle le ferait. Rien ne l’empêcherait de surveiller son travail de près si elle acceptait.

-D’accord, je vais l’appeler. Je te rejoins à ta base pour récupérer l’échantillon ?

-Non. Envoie une équipe au 34 Willow Street. Je vous attends.

Il raccrocha et elle marqua un temps d’arrêt. Il avait attaqué une base en plein jour. Sans prendre le temps de se reposer entre les deux attaques. Il avait dû obtenir un vrai indice cette nuit et s’était précipité pour trouver le poison. Elle était énervée qu’il ne l’ait pas tenue au courant, qu’il ait caché cette information capitale au DEO et qu’il ait encore agi seul mais retint sa colère. Il avait réussi, elle devait s’en réjouir.

Sans perdre une minute de plus, elle courut rejoindre les scientifiques pour leur donner les informations qu’Oliver lui envoyait et appela J’onn pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle et lui dire d’envoyer une équipe à l’adresse qu’il lui avait donnée. Ce serait la dernière, il avait complété sa mission.

…

Depuis quelques jours, six exactement, Lena avait du mal à se concentrer sur son travail. Elle faisait le nécessaire pour gérer son entreprise mais elle avait la tête ailleurs. La visite de l’archer que la presse appelait désormais Green Arrow l’avait secouée et la seule personne avec qui elle voulait en parler avait disparu.

Kara était sa seule vraie amie et elle n’avait aucune nouvelle malgré ses nombreuses tentatives d’appel. Elle s’était renseignée à CatCo et la journaliste avait apparemment posé dix jours de congés à la dernière minute, par email. Ça ne ressemblait pas à son amie de disparaître si brutalement sans même répondre au téléphone. Lena avait un très mauvais pressentiment. N’importe qui aurait pu écrire cet email en son nom.

Inquiète, elle avait appelé sa sœur qui travaillait pour une agence gouvernementale et qu’elle commençait à considérer comme une amie aussi. Les Danvers avaient apparemment le don de se frayer un chemin vers son cœur bien gardé sans qu’elle ne puisse rien y faire. Concernant Kara, Alex lui avait dit qu’elle était partie en voyage avec son âme sœur sur un coup de tête et qu’elle n’arrivait pas à la joindre parce qu’ils étaient à l’étranger. Elle avait tenté d’avoir plus de détails et Alex avait à chaque fois répondu avec une hésitation.

Il y avait un problème.

Pour en avoir le cœur net, Lena s’était mise à enquêter, s’ils voyageaient, il serait facile de retrouver leur trace. Malgré toutes ses ressources, elle n’avait trouvé aucun billet de train ni d’avion au nom de Kara Danvers ou d’Oliver Queen. Elle avait approfondi ses recherches illégales et n’avait rien trouvé du tout à ce nom. L’âme sœur de Kara était un vrai fantôme, il semblait être apparu de nulle part. Lors de leur première et unique rencontre, elle avait déjà senti qu’il cachait des choses mais elle ne s’était pas attendue à ce que son identité même soit fausse. Et Kara était tombée dans ses filets.

Lena s’en voulait de ne pas lui avoir fait part de ses doutes mais voir son amie si heureuse avait fait taire ses craintes. Elle avait été stupide. Cet homme avait certainement enlevé Kara et le fait qu’Alex le couvrait signifiait que l’affaire était sensible, confidentielle. L’agence pour laquelle elle travaillait devait être sur l’affaire et ne voulait pas que ça s’ébruite. Il existait également la possibilité qu’Oliver soit un agent ou un espion, quelqu’un qu’ils ne pouvaient pas se mettre à dos. Kara était en danger et elle était peut-être la seule qui pourrait la sortir de là.

Lorsqu’Alex l’appela à l’aide pour sauver Supergirl, elle n’hésita pas. C’était le moyen idéal de payer sa dette envers l’héroïne et ça lui donnerait en plus l’occasion de fouiller dans les serveurs du DEO pour découvrir qui était Oliver et qu’est-ce qu’il avait fait à son amie disparue.

Si jamais ce plan ne menait à rien, elle prendrait des mesures plus drastiques. Son premier arrêt serait l’appartement de Kara où elle chercherait des indices sur l’endroit où il avait pu l’emmener. Elle pourrait même lancer une enquête policière s’il y avait des traces de lutte. Elle retrouverait son amie.

Et si cela ne donnait rien, elle contacterait Green Arrow.


	41. Chapter 41

Alex avait installé Lena dans un des laboratoires du DEO et elles y travaillaient seules, laissant les autres scientifiques explorer d’autres pistes. À sa surprise, Lena avait directement accepté d’aider, disant que Supergirl l’avait sauvée plusieurs fois et qu’il était grand temps qu’elle lui retourne la faveur. Elle avait ouvert de grands yeux en découvrant le DEO et avait signé sans sourciller l’accord de confidentialité qui assurerait qu’elle garderait le silence sur tout ce qu’elle y verrait.

Travailler avec elle était plaisant, elles échangeaient des idées et les mettaient de suite en pratique pour en voir le résultat. Depuis l’appel d’Oliver, Alex avait le cœur chantant, ils touchaient la solution du bout des doigts et avec un géni comme Lena à leurs côtés, Kara serait sauvée dans quelques heures. Elle avait voulu partager sa joie avec l’archer mais elle ne l’avait pas vu, il avait laissé l’échantillon en évidence dans la base qu’il avait détruite et ne l’avait pas rappelée. Elle s’était attendue à le voir dans la chambre de Kara, mais il ne s’était pas encore montré. Il prenait peut-être le temps de se reposer, avec tous les combats qu’il avait menés, elle ne serait pas étonnée qu’il tombe d’épuisement. Le fait d’avoir complété sa mission devait l’avoir assommé.

Alex attendait le résultat d’un test, les yeux rivés sur le flacon dont le liquide devait tourner au bleu, lorsqu’elle sentit le regard insistant de Lena sur elle. Elle leva la tête et adressa un sourcil interrogateur vers la brune installée de l’autre côté de la table.

-Pourquoi vous avez fait appel à moi ? Une Luthor devrait être votre dernier choix pour vous aider à sauver Supergirl.

-Tu ne me croirais pas si je te le disais.

Cette réponse ne sembla pas la satisfaire mais Alex n’était pas prête à lui parler de Green Arrow ni à lui expliquer pourquoi le DEO écoutait ce qu’il avait à dire.

-La seule qui m’accorde ce type de confiance c’est Kara et je suis sûre qu’une agence gouvernementale comme celle-ci n’accorderait que peu de crédibilité aux mots d’une journaliste. Même si c’est ta sœur.

En vérité, si Kara n’avait pas autant confiance en Lena, elle ne serait pas là. Mais elle ne pouvait pas lui dire ça non plus.

-Pour tout te dire, quelqu’un en qui l’agence et Supergirl ont confiance t’a recommandée.

-Qui ?

Ce n’était pas souvent que Mme Luthor n’obtenait pas les réponses à ses questions.

-C’est confidentiel.

Lena maintint son regard quelques secondes avant de baisser les yeux sur le flacon devant Alex. Il avait tourné au vert. Un autre échec. Alex serra les poings mais contint sa déception. C’était un pas de plus vers la solution.

-Ça ne fait que quelques heures qu’on travaille dessus, Alex. Obtenir des résultats positifs si tôt aurait été un miracle.

-Elle a besoin d’un miracle.

-Supergirl est stable. Elle est forte. Elle va tenir jusqu’à ce qu’on crée ce remède.

Elle avait vraiment eu besoin d’entendre ces mots. Elles se remirent au travail et vers minuit, son téléphone sonna. Elle sursauta et répondit au quart de tour, sans même regarder qui l’appelait.

-Danvers.

-Du nouveau concernant le remède ?

Oliver. Elle devrait faire attention à ce qu’elle disait, Lena était à côté.

-Ça avance.

-Tiens-moi informé. J’ai besoin que tu envoies une équipe du DEO au 42 Inn Street.

Son esprit court-circuita. C’était impossible. Oliver Queen n’avait pas attaqué sa troisième base de Cadmus de la journée. Il était censé se reposer, visiter Kara, lui tenir la main pour lui donner la force de rester avec eux le temps qu’ils trouvent son remède.

-Non.

Seule la tonalité lui répondit. Il avait déjà raccroché.

Elle resta figée, fixant son téléphone comme s’il pouvait lui donner des réponses. Oliver avait de nouveau infiltré une base alors qu’il avait déjà trouvé l’information qu’il recherchait.

-Des mauvaises nouvelles ? demanda Lena en s’approchant, les sourcils froncés.

-L’archer vient d’attaquer une nouvelle base de Cadmus.

-Rien de surprenant. Il fait ça tous les soirs.

-Il aurait dû s’arrêter, dit Alex. Il a trouvé la clé pour qu’on sauve Supergirl. Sa mission est terminée.

Lena lâcha un petit rire incrédule, comme si elle trouvait l’idée aberrante. Elle reprit son sérieux en voyant qu’Alex ne plaisantait pas et était vraiment choquée.

-Il ne fait pas ça pour Supergirl. Il a dû trouver ce poison par hasard et vous l’a livré pour entrer dans vos bonnes faveurs.

Vu de l’extérieur, c’était logique. Lena ne savait pas qu’Oliver et Kara étaient âmes sœurs. Elle ne devrait pas discuter de ça avec elle et devait trouver Winn et J’onn.

-Il ne s’arrêtera que quand Cadmus sera détruit.

Lena avait parlé avec une conviction sans faille. Une vague de protection envers Oliver l’envahit. Lena en savait plus qu’elle n’en laissait paraître, si elle connaissait son identité ou le lien qui le liait à Kara ou Supergirl, elle pourrait être un danger pour lui, elle pourrait le menacer, l’utiliser à ses propres fins. Isolé comme il l’était, il avait peut-être fini dans ses filets.

-Et pourquoi ça ? contra-t-elle. Parce que tu veux te venger de ta mère ?

Lena n’apprécia pas son ton et croisa les bras devant elle.

-Je vois. Tu crois que j’ai quelque chose à voir avec cet archer.

-C’est le cas ?

-Non ! Mais je dois avouer que le voir détruire ce que ma mère a mis tant de temps à créer est un vrai plaisir.

Alex baissa les yeux et se frotta le front. Elle était épuisée et n’arrivait plus à réfléchir clairement.

-Désolée. J’essaie juste de comprendre pourquoi il continue à les attaquer. Quelqu’un le force peut-être à le faire.

-Je ne crois pas que quiconque puisse forcer cet homme à quoi que ce soit. Tu as vu ce dont il est capable ?

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle avait raison mais ça n’expliquait toujours pas pourquoi Oliver continuait d’attaquer Cadmus. Il avait trouvé la solution pour Kara, ils n’avaient pas conçu de remède, il n’y avait plus rien à chercher dans ces bases. Lena lui prit le bras et la regarda dans les yeux.

-Alex, je vais te dire ça parce que je vois combien ça te touche et que tu as besoin d’une réponse. Mais j’aimerais que ça ne se répande pas dans toute l’agence, l’archer saura que ça vient de moi.

Elle acquiesça, se demandant quel secret elle pensait détenir sur Oliver. Quoi que ce soit, elle ferait tout pour désamorcer le problème si ça menaçait sa sécurité.

-Il attaque Cadmus pour venger son âme sœur. Ils l’ont blessée apparemment.

Le brouillard de ses pensées s’éclaircit. Évidemment. Oliver avait trouvé le poison, mais il ne s’agissait que de sa priorité. Maintenant que c’était fait, il pouvait se concentrer sur la suite : détruire Cadmus et leur porter un coup fatal. Pour ça, ils n’étaient plus pressés par le temps, ils pourraient s’en occuper ensemble, même avec Supergirl à son réveil, Oliver n’avait pas à se tuer à la tâche. Mais ça la ramenait au point de départ. Elle n’avait toujours aucun moyen de l’arrêter. Lui retirer son aide matérielle ne servirait qu’à l’affaiblir face à ses adversaires.

-Je dois l’arrêter, ils vont finir par le tuer.

-Je ne crois pas que tu en sois capable, tu n’es personne pour lui. Son âme sœur pourrait peut-être le convaincre. Mais pour ça il faudrait connaître son identité.

Lena avait raison, réalisa-t-elle. Winn, James, J’onn, ils avaient tous essayé de l’arrêter, en vain. Parce qu’aucun d’eux ne le connaissait vraiment. Il n’avait qu’eux sur cette Terre mais chez lui, il devait y avoir des personnes qui tenaient à lui. Des amis qui le connaissaient par cœur, de la famille qui saurait lui faire entendre raison. Oliver ne les avait pas contactés, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu’ils n’existaient pas ou ne seraient pas prêts à intervenir.

-Merci, dit-elle. Je dois y aller, j’ai une base à inspecter, je reviens dans deux heures.

Elle retira ses gants alors que Lena rejoignait son poste de travail.

-Non. Reviens demain matin, après de longues heures de sommeil. J’ai besoin de toi en forme.

Elle acquiesça et sortit prévenir J’onn de la nouvelle attaque. Elle partirait ensuite à la recherche du téléphone inter-dimensionnel de Kara. Elle aurait forcément le numéro d’un des amis d’Oliver. Sinon, elle se rendrait elle-même sur sa Terre.


	42. Chapter 42

Felicity était seule derrière ses écrans dans l’Arrow Cave. Il était tôt, à peine sept heures, et personne n’était encore là pour leur entraînement matinal. Elle avait mal dormi, trop inquiète à cause de Prometheus. Les doigts courant sur le clavier, l’esprit occupé à résoudre le mystère de l’identité de ce tueur, elle se sentait mieux que coincée dans son lit à tourner en boucle les quelques informations qu’ils avaient sur lui. Le temps était précieux.

Chaque jour depuis qu’Oliver était parti, Prometheus faisait une nouvelle victime, comme s’il voulait attirer l’attention de Green Arrow. Elle avait envoyé un message à son ami lui expliquant la situation et il lui avait dit qu’il avait confiance en eux pour gérer la menace. Le fait qu’il ne soit pas directement revenu pour les épauler lui indiquait combien la situation sur la Terre de Kara devait être périlleuse. Elle avait essayé d’en savoir plus mais il lui avait dit de ne pas s’en faire et qu’il n’avait pas le temps de tout lui expliquer mais qu’il avait tout sous contrôle.

Felicity se frotta les tempes, chassant Oliver de son esprit et se concentrant sur sa recherche. Prometheus n’était pas un fantôme, il avait forcément laissé une trace quelque part. Et elle allait la trouver.

Le téléphone interunivers que Cisco lui avait donné pour qu’elle puisse contacter Oliver en cas d’urgence quand il était avec Kara sonna. C’était étrange, Oliver lui envoyait des messages en ce moment et il n’avait répondu à aucun de ses appels en disant qu’il était trop occupé pour discuter. Elle jeta un œil sur l’écran et découvrit avec surprise que c’était Kara qui l’appelait. Il y avait un problème.

-Kara ? Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ?

-Je parle bien avec Felicity ?

Ce n’était pas Kara mais une femme qu’elle ne connaissait pas. Il y avait un _gros_ problème et elle devait être prudente dans tout ce qu’elle dirait.

-Oui. Qui est à l’appareil ? Parce que c’est le numéro d’une amie, et si vous lui avez volé son téléphone, ou si vous lui faites une farce, vous êtes tombée sur la mauvaise personne.

-Je suis Alex, sa sœur. Je suis sûre qu’elle vous a déjà parlé de moi.

Ce nom lui semblait familier, Kara avait dû la mentionner. Ça ne voulait pas dire qu’elle pouvait avoir confiance en cette femme.

-Qu’est-ce que vous voulez ?

-Vous connaissez Oliver ?

Felicity se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Elle ne pouvait pas juste donner des informations à cette personne qu’elle ne connaissait pas et qui l’appelait du portable de son amie sans explication.

-Passez-moi Kara ou Oliver, exigea-t-elle en utilisant les informations qu’elle venait de mentionner.

-Ils sont… indisponibles, dit-elle d’un ton inquiet.

Elle aussi retenait des informations.

-Écoutez, dit Alex, je sais qu’on ne se connaît pas et que vous voulez préserver leurs secrets. Ils m’ont mise dans une situation impossible et j’ai vraiment besoin de parler avec quelqu’un de la famille d’Oliver ou un de ses amis proches.

Avant de lui dire qu’elle était sa meilleure amie, elle devait vérifier que cette personne était bien la sœur de Kara.

-Dites-moi d’abord de quelle couleur était la robe de Kara pour son premier rendez-vous avec son âme sœur.

Elle lui aurait forcément raconté tous les détails de cette soirée. Oliver qui était beaucoup plus réservé que Kara lui en avait parlé avec un sourire rêveur quand elle lui avait posé des questions.

-Prune.

-Je vous écoute. Oliver est mon partenaire et mon meilleur ami.

-Il a besoin d’aide. Vous pouvez venir sur notre Terre ?

Felicity s’était déjà levée, veste en main.

-Oui, je peux atterrir dans l’appartement de Kara.

Ça serait une vérification de plus pour confirmer l’identité d’Alex. Elle envoyait déjà un message à Cisco pour qu’il vienne de suite lui ouvrir un portail alors qu’Alex lui disait qu’elle y était déjà et l’attendait.

…

Felicity regardait le paysage de la ville défiler alors qu’Alex la conduisait au repaire d’Oliver, trop tendue pour faire la conversation. Lorsqu’elle était arrivée à l’appartement de Kara, elle avait été accueillie par un café qu’elle avait accepté volontiers, après s’être assurée qu’Oliver était toujours en vie et qu’il n’était pas en situation d’urgence. Alex avait passé deux heures à lui expliquer tout ce qu’il s’était passé depuis huit jours, l’attaque de Kara, Oliver qui se faisait virer par le DEO, ses attaques quotidiennes contre Cadmus, sa découverte du poison, son désir de vengeance.

Dire que Felicity avait été furieuse serait un euphémisme.

Elle comprenait les motivations de son ami et ne serait jamais surprise par le degré de violence dont il était capable quand il s’agissait de sauver des personnes qu’il aimait. Ce qui l’avait mise hors d’elle, c’était qu’il avait choisi d’agir seul, sans aucun soutien. Qu’il refuse de travailler avec le DEO et avec les amis de Kara était compréhensible, il n’avait pas assez confiance en eux pour mener ses combats, respecter ses choix et couvrir ses arrières.

Qu’il n’ait pas contacté Team Arrow était inconcevable.

Dinah, René, Curtis, ils seraient tous venus sans poser de question, toujours prêts à le suivre dans ses combats. Et s’il ne voulait pas inclure les nouvelles recrues, il aurait pu appeler John, son frère d’armes qui comme elle connaissait son côté sombre et ne le jugerait jamais pour ses actes. Il aurait pu l’appeler _elle_ , elle était la meilleure hackeuse et était toujours prête à le guider et à surveiller ses arrières lors de ses combats.

C’était là que sa fureur s’était transformée en inquiétude.

Oliver savait tout ça. Il savait qu’avec un appel, il aurait eu tout le soutien dont il avait besoin. Malgré ça, il avait choisi de rester seul. Malgré leurs cinq années d’amitié, elle ne s’aventurerait pas à essayer de comprendre pourquoi, il était parfois un vrai mystère. Peut-être qu’il se sentait coupable et voulait réparer la situation lui-même. Ou alors il ne voulait pas les mettre en danger, ou il pensait ne pas mériter d’aide à cause de ses actions. Encore maintenant, malgré tout le bien qu’il faisait pour Star City, dans ses moments les plus sombres, il ne se voyait pas comme un héros mais comme un monstre.

Felicity devait le rejoindre et l’aider dans cette épreuve difficile. Ce dont il avait besoin, ce n’était pas de frapper des criminels mais de s’asseoir au chevet de son âme sœur pour l’encourager à se battre.

Elle soupira et se retint de se ronger les ongles, ne voulant pas abîmer sa manucure, impatiente de voir Oliver et de le conduire au chevet de son âme sœur. Elle était déjà tellement en retard. Alex lui accordait des regards inquiets quand elle détachait son regard de la route mais elle ne se sentait pas de faire la discussion.

Dès son arrivée sur cette Terre, les couleurs autour d’elle avaient fané. Ça faisait un moment qu’elle n’avait pas vu Ray et elles avaient déjà commencé à ternir, mais la seule fois où elles avaient pris cette teinte jaunie, c’était le jour où elle avait rendu visite à Kara. Elle espérait qu’Oliver ne vivait pas ça à chaque fois qu’ils étaient dans des univers différents, ce n’était vraiment pas agréable. Elle regretta de ne pas avoir prévenu son âme sœur de son voyage, Ray allait forcément encore une fois s’inquiéter en voyant les couleurs comme ça, mais pour sa défense, elle était partie précipitamment et elle avait au moins laissé un message dans l’Arrow Cave. Par contre ça signifiait qu’il serait certainement là à son retour sur la Terre 1, ce qui lui soutira un sourire.

Alex se gara finalement devant ce qui ressemblait à un grand entrepôt en bordure de ville.

-Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas que je t’accompagne ?

-Non, ça ira. Je te retrouverai au DEO, avec Oliver.

Elle semblait surprise de son assurance mais ne dit rien et la laissa descendre de voiture avant de repartir. Elle ne voulait pas perdre une seconde de plus pour rejoindre les recherches d’un antidote pour Kara.

Felicity avança d’un pas assuré vers la porte principale et entra le code que lui avait indiqué Alex. Elle laissa la porte entrouverte, le hangar était plongé dans la pénombre, son ami ne devait pas être là. Elle tâtonnait le mur pour trouver l’interrupteur lorsqu’une voix grave retentit.

-Un geste de plus et je tire.

Oliver.

Elle se retourna vers la figure sombre qui approchait alors que ses doigts trouvaient ce qu’ils cherchaient. Ignorant son ordre, elle appuya sur l’interrupteur et la pièce s’illumina. Il était en costume, son arc tendu devant lui, une flèche pointée sur son cœur. Elle s’approcha doucement, essayant de trouver son regard sous sa capuche. Elle n’avait jamais eu peur de lui et ça ne commencerait pas aujourd’hui.

-Oliver c’est moi. Je viens de la Terre 1, Alex m’a appelée.

-Elle n’aurait pas dû, dit-il en rangeant son arme dans son carquois.

Sa voix était rauque, comme s’il n’avait pas parlé depuis longtemps, ce qui était certainement le cas vu la manière dont il s’était isolé, et menacer des adversaires ne comptait pas. Il ne se découvrit pas et elle avait l’impression qu’un mur de glace les séparait. Il était dans un pire état que ce à quoi elle s’était attendue. Son costume était déchiré à plusieurs endroits sous des impacts de balles ou de lames, des tâches sombres le recouvraient et elle espérait qu’il s’agissait du sang séché de ses ennemis et non du sien.

-Je dois sortir, tu peux rester ici si tu veux, ajouta-t-il en avançant vers la porte.

-Non, dit-elle simplement en croisant les bras, lui barrant la route.

Il pouvait facilement la contourner mais il s’arrêta et elle regretta de ne pas voir son visage caché derrière son masque, sa barbe et sa capuche, pour pouvoir lire ses émotions. Ils savaient tous les deux que dès qu’elle aurait un ordinateur sous la main, elle serait capable de l’empêcher d’aller où que ce soit. D’ailleurs, derrière lui, une carte était affichée sur un écran, il devait être sur le point de partir en mission, elle était arrivée juste à temps.

-J’ai quelqu’un à interroger, je reviens dans une heure, dit-il entre ses dents.

Il croyait vraiment qu’il allait pouvoir poursuivre sa vendetta tout seul comme il l’avait fait jusque-là. Sauf que maintenant, elle était au courant et elle ne le laisserait pas continuer à se détruire à petit feu alors qu’il avait déjà fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour sauver Kara. Le destin de son âme sœur n’était plus entre ses mains, et même si c’était difficile à accepter, il était temps qu’il s’arrête.

-Tu ne sortiras pas de cet entrepôt sauf pour aller voir Kara.

Il tressaillit dès qu’elle prononça son nom, comme si elle lui avait donné un coup.

-Je ne peux pas.

Sa voix se brisa sur le dernier mot et Felicity se retint de porter la main à son cœur, voulant lui montrer qu’elle serait son roc et qu’il pouvait compter sur elle.

-Bien sûr que si. Elle a besoin de toi à ses côtés.

-Non, dit-il d’une voix plus ferme. Ce dont elle a besoin, c’est de se réveiller dans un monde où Cadmus n’est plus une menace pour elle.

Felicity fit les quelques pas qui les séparait et prit le bord de sa capuche entre ses doigts pour la lui retirer mais il lui attrapa le poignet. Il ne voulait pas qu’elle le découvre, être Green Arrow était tout ce qui lui permettait de tenir et de ne pas s’effondrer. Elle s’immobilisa, ne voulant pas le forcer à quoi que ce soit. De sa position, elle pouvait désormais voir ses iris clairs emprunts de détresse et son visage marqué par les combats.

Elle ne l’avait pas vu dans un tel état depuis le décès de Laurel. À l’époque, elle aussi était perdue dans son deuil et elle l’avait même encouragé à se venger et à tuer Dhark. Aujourd’hui, elle avait les idées claires et ne le laisserait pas sombrer encore plus dans les ténèbres.

-Ce dont elle a besoin, dit-elle d’une voix douce, c’est que tu sois là à ses côtés quand elle se réveillera. Vous affronterez Cadmus ensemble.

-Je ne peux pas la perdre, murmura-t-il.

Elle n’avait jamais vu tant de désespoir sur le visage de son ami. De sa main libre, elle lui caressa doucement la joue, sa barbe de plusieurs jours rêche sous ses doigts, et il rendit les armes. Ses épaules s’affaissèrent, il ferma les yeux et prit une inspiration tremblante.

-Tu l’as déjà sauvée. Il est temps que tu la rejoignes.

Oliver l’attira à lui par son poignet et enfouit son visage dans son cou, ses bras se refermant autour d’elle, le corps secoué de sanglots silencieux. Elle lui retourna la pareille, le serrant de toutes ses forces, ayant l’impression d’être la seule chose qui le retenait de s’effondrer. S’il le fallait, elle resterait des heures ainsi, à recoller les fragments de son âme fracturée par les épreuves, s’assurant qu’il reste entier et ne perde pas des parts de lui en chemin. Elle serait la glu qui l’empêcherait de tomber en morceaux jusqu’à ce que Kara se réveille.


	43. Chapter 43

Cela faisait deux jours qu’Oliver avait cessé toutes communications avec lui et depuis, Winn était sur les nerfs. Grâce à Green Arrow, ils avaient reçu un flot quotidien d’informations sur Cadmus à trier, répertorier, analyser, et il ne savait plus par où commencer pour trouver le poison qui tuait sa meilleure amie à petit feu.

Alex lui avait confié où se trouvait la base d’Oliver et grâce à ça, il avait infiltré son système informatique étonnamment bien protégé pour déterminer où il allait attaquer. Sans que l’archer ne s’en rende compte, il avait désactivé les alarmes à distance et copié en avance les données informatiques pour que rien ne soit perdu. Mais Cadmus avait appris de ses erreurs et ne gardait plus rien d’importance sur ses serveurs, et Winn les soupçonnait de n’avoir conservé aucune trace écrite ou numérique du poison contre les kryptoniens. La recherche semblait désespérée.

Et puis Oliver avait de nouveau fait des miracles, leur livrant littéralement le poison, sa formule, tout ce que Cadmus avait dessus. Winn avait failli s’écrouler de soulagement, un énorme poids se soulevant de sa poitrine maintenant que Kara avait une vraie chance d’être sauvée. Oliver avait réussi l’impossible. Winn s’était rendu à son chevet pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle, lui dire de tenir encore quelques heures le temps qu’ils développent un antidote, lui assurer que son âme sœur allait bien et les rejoindrait bientôt.

Sauf qu’Oliver n’était jamais venu.

Winn avait dû retourner à son poste à regret, le cœur lourd à l’idée d’abandonner son amie seule, l’esprit inquiet pour l’archer. Il aurait dû être là. Rien ne justifiait son absence.

Le soir venu, il se retournait dans son lit, incapable de trouver le sommeil, l’esprit déchiré entre la joie de savoir que Kara allait s’en sortir et son inquiétude concernant l’absence d’Oliver. Il était peut-être blessé. Ou Cadmus avait réussi à l’enlever. Ou pire. Il avait essayé de le joindre mais évidemment, il continuait d’ignorer ses appels depuis que James l’avait confronté.

Vers deux heures du matin, son téléphone sonna avec une alerte du DEO. L’archer avait de nouveau frappé et une base de Cadmus avait été démantelée. Winn n’avait pas à se rendre sur les lieux, son travail se faisait au quartier général, et il passa la couverture par-dessus sa tête, comme pour s’isoler du monde extérieur. Sauf qu’il ne pouvait échapper à ses pensées. Oliver continuait sa mission, détruire Cadmus. Trouver le poison n’était pas suffisant pour lui. Winn le comprenait, vraiment, et il l’aurait même aidé à arrêter ces ordures s’il lui en avait donné la possibilité. Non, ce qui le révoltait, c’était qu’il n’avait même pas pris la peine de visiter Kara. Il la laissait se battre seule, sans son soutien, sans sa présence, et choisissait de le faire alors qu’il n’y avait plus d’urgence. Cadmus serait encore là demain. Kara avait besoin de lui maintenant.

Le lendemain après-midi, alors qu’il était toujours derrière ses écrans à trier les informations sur Cadmus récoltées pendant la nuit, Oliver fit son apparition au DEO. Il était en habits civils, une petite femme blonde à lunettes à ses côtés. Sa barbe lui mangeait le visage qui portait de nombreuses coupures et ses yeux reflétaient une lassitude et une peine immense. Il était loin du guerrier féroce qu’il avait accompagné sur ses missions.

Sa colère contre l’archer s’évapora, après tout, ce qu’il lui reprochait, c’était qu’il ne rende pas visite à Kara, et il était clairement là pour elle. Il lui ferait un sermon plus tard. Quand la blonde déterminée à ses côtés ne serait plus là. Elle fusillait du regard quiconque les regardait de travers. Si elle avait les mêmes compétences qu’Oliver, il valait mieux ne pas se la mettre à dos.

Le duo disparut dans le couloir menant à l’infirmerie et il reprit son travail, soulagé qu’Oliver soit enfin là. Kara avait besoin de lui et il semblait que l’archer aussi. Il était temps qu’ils soient réunis.

…

Leur badge de visiteur épinglé sur leur torse grâce à Alex, Oliver et Felicity parcouraient les couloirs du DEO pour rejoindre son âme sœur. Il était sur les nerfs, ne croisant le regard de personne, incapable de penser à autre chose qu’à Kara et l’état dans lequel il allait la retrouver. Alex lui avait dit qu’elle était stable mais elle avait dû maigrir, perdre encore des couleurs, s’affaiblir encore plus après ces huit jours de coma. Il aurait dû être plus rapide, plus efficace.

Felicity lui frôla le bras et il recentra ses pensées sur le présent, chassant ses regrets. Il ne pouvait pas changer le passé. Sans elle, il ne savait pas s’il serait venu. Il n’avait pas le courage d’affronter Alex, James, Winn ou J’onn. Il avait utilisé toutes ses forces dans le combat contre Cadmus et maintenant que sa mission avait pris brutalement fin, il se sentait vide, drainé, incapable de faire face au plus petit obstacle sur son passage.

Le garde posté à l’entrée du couloir de l’infirmerie leur interdit d’aller plus loin. Felicity haussa le ton pour qu’il les laisse voir leur amie mais il restait inflexible et Oliver le comprenait, ils devaient assurer la sécurité de Supergirl. Il regrettait juste qu’Alex ou J’onn n’aient pas ajouté son nom à la liste des personnes autorisées. Il pourrait se débarrasser du garde en quelques mouvements mais son corps était figé par la fatigue des derniers jours et par la peur de ce qu’il allait découvrir en ouvrant la porte de la chambre de Kara. Son visage tuméfié était encore inscrit au fer rouge dans son cœur.

Sous l’insistance de Felicity, l’agent appela le directeur qui arriva quelques minutes plus tard. Son amie lui avait discrètement demandé s’il connaissait le lien qui le liait à Kara et Oliver avait répondu d’un simple hochement de tête, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. J’onn n’avait pas l’air heureux de le voir et Oliver croisa les bras dans un geste défensif, il n’était pas prêt à recevoir de nouveaux reproches ni à se disputer. Sentant la tension qui régnait entre les deux hommes, Felicity se plaça légèrement devant lui, leurs bras se frôlant, lui apportant le soutien dont il avait désespérément besoin.

-Directeur Jonzz, bonjour, je suis une amie d’Oliver et on est là sur invitation de l’agent Danvers pour rendre visite à Supergirl. Vous pouvez nous ouvrir le passage ?

J’onn se pinça les lèvres et accorda un regard dur à Oliver. Lui et toute son agence étaient prêts à arrêter Arrow à tout moment, mais il n’avait aucune preuve liant Oliver au justicier. Il aurait dû être plus prudent sur les personnes à qui il révélait sa double identité mais il n’avait pas pensé que son alter ego apparaîtrait sur cette Terre, ni que les amis proches de Kara le pourchasseraient.

-Vous avez une heure, dit-il entre ses dents.

Un étau se referma sur son cœur, le faisant suffoquer. Une heure. Il n’aurait qu’une heure avec Kara.

-Non, dit Felicity d’une voix glaciale. Il aura autant de temps qu’il le souhaite. Garder Supergirl et Oliver séparés ne peut que nuire à sa santé.

Oliver lui serra le coude dans un signe d’avertissement. Ils n’étaient pas seuls, le garde était toujours là, elle ne pouvait pas dire qu’ils étaient âmes sœurs.

-Beaucoup d’études montrent que les personnes dans le coma entendent ce qu’on leur dit, et en ce moment, elle doit être plus souvent seule qu’accompagnée. Alors vous allez laisser son ami lui parler pendant des heures s’il le veut. Je suis sûre que vous ne voudrez pas essuyer sa colère quand elle apprendra que vous avez essayé de les séparer.

-D’accord, dit J’onn à contre cœur. Tu peux y aller, Queen. Profite d’elle avant qu’elle te vire de sa vie.

Son cœur se glaça. C’était sa plus grande crainte. Que Kara le rejette pour ses actes.

Felicity sembla vibrer de colère et elle fit un pas en avant, un doigt levé de manière menaçante contre le martien.

-Je vous interdis de dire une chose pareille. Vous ne connaissez pas Oliver. Vous ne connaissez pas Supergirl. Vous n’avez aucun droit de juger mon ami ou de prétendre savoir ce _qu’elle_ pense de lui. Maintenant, donnez-lui un laisser-passer sans limite de temps et retournez à votre travail, je ne veux plus vous voir.

Les yeux de J’onn brillèrent d’une lueur rouge et Oliver passa un bras protecteur devant Felicity qui n’avait pas sourcillé. Ses mots lui réchauffaient le cœur et lui rappelaient qu’il aurait toujours son soutien, quoi qu’il arrive. Il regrettait presque de ne pas l’avoir appelée pour l’épauler dans sa mission pour sauver Kara. Mais non, elle aurait été un frein, l’obligeant à prendre soin de lui au lieu de poursuivre son combat, l’enjoignant à utiliser des méthodes plus douces contre ses ennemis. Le pire aurait été ses regards inquiets, un rappel constant de ce qui était en jeu. La vie de son âme sœur. En plus, son équipe avait plus besoin d’elle pour combattre Prometheus, après la manière dont il les avait abandonnés.

-Vous n’avez aucun ordre à me donner, gronda J’onn.

Felicity allait répliquer mais Oliver ne voulait pas envenimer la situation, il était assez en désaccord avec les amis de Kara.

-J’onn, s’il te plaît…

Il lui adressa un regard surpris et Felicity serra les poings, retenant une remarque acerbe. Sans un mot, le martien sortit deux cartes de sa veste et les lui tendit à contre cœur.

-C’était pas si dur, marmonna Felicity.

Oliver hocha la tête en signe de remerciement.

-Tu as de la chance d’être si important pour elle, dit J’onn avant de repartir.

Il avait perdu son amitié. Il n’était pas sûr de l’avoir méritée à la base.

Felicity prit les deux laisser-passer qu’il tenait toujours en main et les montra au garde qui s’écarta du chemin, bouche bée. Ils avancèrent lentement, Oliver redoutant ce qu’il allait voir.

-Merci, murmura-t-il alors qu’ils se dirigeaient vers la porte qui hantait ses cauchemars.

-Tu n’as pas besoin de me remercier Oliver. Jamais.

Elle lui serra doucement le bras et il retint un sifflement de douleur. C’était celui qui avait reçu un violent coup de chaise lors de sa première mission et il avait un énorme hématome. Si elle remarqua son inconfort, elle ne dit rien mais le lâcha rapidement. Il posa finalement la main sur la poignée de la chambre dont les stores étaient tirés et prit une grande inspiration, le cœur battant la chamade. Il allait la voir.

Felicity posa la main sur la sienne et lui assura qu’elle resterait autant de temps qu’il en aurait besoin. Sa présence signifiait beaucoup pour lui et il réussit à puiser le courage nécessaire pour ouvrir la porte.

Ébloui par la lumière, il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de distinguer les traits de son âme sœur. Seuls son visage et ses bras étendus le long de son corps dépassaient des draps, ses cheveux blonds encadrant son visage encore marqué par des blessures à moitié guéries. Elle paraissait tellement petite et fragile dans ce lit, en contraste déchirant avec la force qu’elle exsudait habituellement. Il s’approcha, incapable de rester loin d’elle plus longtemps, regrettant de l’avoir laissée seule dans un état si vulnérable. D’une main tremblante, il replaça derrière son oreille une mèche blonde qui lui chatouillait la joue. Une chaise apparut derrière lui et il la tira au plus près de son lit avant de s’y asseoir. Il lui prit la main et rassuré par sa chaleur, y déposa un baiser tendre.

-Je suis là, murmura-t-il.

Il ne quitterait pas son chevet tant qu’elle ne serait pas réveillée. La porte était dans son champ de vision, il ne laisserait personne d’indésirable entrer. C’était sa nouvelle mission. Garder Kara en sécurité.


	44. Chapter 44

Agressée par une lumière aveuglante, Kara referma les yeux et passa une main dessus pour les protéger. Un calme surréel régnait dans la chambre, c’était un vrai contraste avec l’agitation fébrile qui avait suivi son premier réveil. On ne lui posa pas de questions, on ne vérifia pas ses réflexes physiques ni ses réponses. La seule chose qui l’avait aidée à ne pas paniquer avait été le regard rassurant de son âme sœur. Dès qu’elle l’avait vu, elle avait su qu’elle était en sécurité et entre de bonnes mains. Elle avait répondu à toutes les questions des soignants et les avait laissés faire leurs tests avant de se rendormir, épuisée.

Kara cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour s’habituer à la lumière et sentit un poids sur bras droit. Son cœur se gonfla d’amour et un sourire fatigué se dessina sur ses lèvres en voyant Oliver. Il tenait sa main entre les siennes et s’était endormi sur ses bras, certainement en la regardant. Sa barbe avait poussé de plusieurs centimètres, elle avait dû être évanouie depuis plusieurs jours et il n’avait pas pris soin de lui. Elle devait avouer qu’à sa place, elle ne se serait pas souciée d’elle-même non plus. Des petites coupures lui barraient l’arcade sourcilière et la pommette, sa lèvre était fendue et un hématome lui assombrissait la joue. Il s’était battu. Pour elle.

Les sourcils froncés, elle se demanda ce qu’il s’était passé mais déjà, la fatigue la rattrapait et elle sentait l’inconscience l’attirer irrévocablement à elle, le souvenir des langues de feu qui lui dévoraient le corps encore vivace. Elle résista, voulant d’abord réveiller Oliver, sa position n’était vraiment pas confortable, assis sur la chaise, presque plié en deux. Kara glissa une main tendre dans ses cheveux et il se redressa brusquement, les sens en alerte. Elle serra doucement les doigts entrelacés avec les siens et il porta toute son attention sur elle.

Kara retint son souffle. Ses yeux océans étaient empreints de détresse, de détermination, de lassitude. Et puis, un léger sourire éclaira son visage et une lueur de joie dansa dans son regard hanté. Il dit son prénom dans un souffle, comme s’il n’en croyait pas ses yeux.

-Salut, murmura-t-elle la voix éraillée.

-Tu veux de l’eau ? Ou… autre chose ?

Elle secoua la tête et souleva sa couverture dans une invitation silencieuse. Il hésita mais elle n’eut qu’à murmurer un s’il te plaît et il s’allongea à côté d’elle, faisant attention aux fils et aux tubes qui l’avaient maintenue en vie jusque maintenant. Le visage dans son cou, il passa un bras sur son ventre pour se blottir tout contre elle, son toucher plus délicat que jamais.

-Je t’aime, murmura-t-il.

-Moi aussi, répondit-elle en lui caressant doucement la joue.

Elle se rendormit plus apaisée que jamais, son homme la tenant dans ses bras. Il était là.

…

Adossés à la tête du lit à la demande de Kara qui ne voulait plus rester allongée, Oliver avait passé un bras sur ses épaules pour l’attirer contre lui et Kara était aux anges. Ils s’étaient réveillés quelques minutes plus tôt et elle se sentait en forme, les rayons du soleil ayant fait des miracles sur son corps ravagé par le poison. Ils ne savaient pas quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit il était, le téléphone d’Oliver était trop loin et aucun d’eux n’était prêt à quitter leur cocon.

La tête posée sur son épaule, elle jouait avec les doigts de la main libre d’Oliver qui elle aussi portait des traces de combat. Des centaines de questions se bousculaient dans son esprit mais elle les retenait, ne voulant pas faire face à la réalité si vite, voulant profiter des bras de son âme sœur.

-Tu peux me poser toutes les questions que tu veux, tu sais.

Son ton était léger mais empreint d’une douleur qui ne semblait pas le quitter. Et ce n’était pas seulement dû au fait qu’elle avait été blessée, il y avait autre chose de plus profond, de plus viscéral. Elle espérait pouvoir réparer ce qui avait été brisé en lui. Pour ça, elle avait besoin de réponses.

-Qu’est-ce qu’il m’est arrivé ?

Il parla doucement, sa voix rauque comme s’il ne l’avait pas utilisée depuis longtemps. Cadmus l’avait droguée, elle se rappelait du feu qui avait dévoré son corps sans pitié. Les médecins du DEO n’avaient pas su la guérir et l’avaient plongée dans un coma artificiel pour qu’elle n’ait pas à subir les effets du poison qu’ils arrivaient à peine à ralentir avec des rayons de soleil jaune. Oliver était parti à la recherche d’un remède et avait attaqué plusieurs bases de Cadmus, certainement avec l’aide du DEO, même s’il les mentionnait peu. Quand il avait trouvé la formule du poison, il s’était installé à son chevet et ne l’avait plus quittée jusqu’à ce qu’un remède soit élaboré par les scientifiques.

-Combien de temps ?

-Dix jours. Je ne suis là que depuis deux jours, je suis désolé…

Elle se redressa en se retournant vers lui et lui caressa tendrement la joue, le regardant dans les yeux.

-Ne t’excuse pas d’avoir choisi de te battre pour moi. Merci.

Il détourna les yeux comme si ses mots le brûlaient et elle se demanda qu’est-ce qu’il lui cachait. De son récit, rien n’expliquait pourquoi il semblait avoir perdu une part de lui ni pourquoi il refusait son réconfort. Mais elle n’insisterait pas pour en savoir plus, il venait de vivre un cauchemar.

-Je suis désolée que tu aies dû vivre ça, dit-elle.

Rien qu’imaginer Oliver à sa place et elle incapable de faire quoi que ce soit pour l’aider lui serrait le cœur. Lui l’avait vécu. Pendant dix jours, il n’avait pas su si elle allait se réveiller ou non.

Elle déposa un baiser tendre sur ses lèvres qu’il retourna timidement avant de reculer, le visage blanc, refusant de croiser son regard. Il sortit du lit lentement, comme si bouger lui faisait mal, et elle fit son maximum pour qu’il ne voie pas combien sa réaction l’avait blessée.

-Je dois aller… dans la salle de bains. Je reviens.

Il l’embrassa brièvement sur la tempe et murmura qu’il l’aimait avant de s’enfermer dans la salle de bains. Kara ne savait plus quoi penser, il l’avait rassurée sur ses sentiments mais n’avait pas accepté ses marques d’affection. C’était comme s’il pensait qu’il ne les méritait pas. Elle résista à l’envie de l’espionner et de tendre l’oreille pour savoir ce qu’il faisait, il avait droit à son intimité, elle lui laisserait le temps de reprendre ses esprits et demanderait des explications à son retour.

Elle interrompit là ses pensées lorsque la porte s’ouvrit, laissant apparaître Alex et J’onn. Avec un grand sourire, elle les prit un par un dans ses bras, leur assurant qu’elle allait bien et était prête à quitter cette chambre. Elle se fit la remarque dans son esprit qu’elle était même en meilleur état qu’Oliver.

Alex avait de grosses cernes sous les yeux et semblait épuisée mais heureuse, ces derniers jours avaient dû être difficiles pour elle aussi. J’onn restait fidèle à lui-même et gardait ses émotions cachées mais une étincelle de joie illuminait son visage. Alex regardait étrangement la chaise vide d’Oliver et elle eut un pincement au cœur en se disant qu’il ne l’avait pas quittée pendant plusieurs jours.

-Tu l’as déjà rejeté ? demanda Alex dans un souffle.

Ébahie, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, Kara porta la main à son cœur et perdit son sourire. Comment Alex pouvait-elle penser une chose pareille ? Elle ne rejetterait jamais Oliver. Le trouver avait été un miracle et sa sœur le savait mieux que personne.

-Tu as bien fait, dit J’onn en posant une main sur son épaule pour la réconforter.

Elle sursauta à son contact et trouva enfin sa voix :

-Qu’est-ce que vous racontez ? Pourquoi je rejetterais Oliver ?

J’onn fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras, clairement désapprobateur.

-Il ne t’a rien dit ?

-J’onn, gronda Alex comme pour le mettre en garde.

Kara n’y comprenait rien, ses amis agissaient étrangement envers Oliver et semblaient s’attendre à ce qu’elle ne veuille plus de lui. Il s’était passé quelque chose pendant qu’elle était dans le coma et il était temps de savoir quoi.

-Dit quoi ? demanda-t-elle.

Oliver choisit ce moment pour sortir de la salle de bains et la tension dans la chambre augmenta exponentiellement. Il affichait un visage dur, ses iris bleus ne reflétant aucune de ses émotions, ses gestes calculés, précis. Il agissait comme s’il était en terrain hostile. J’onn se retourna et se posa en bouclier devant Kara, comme s’il voulait la protéger d’Oliver. C’était insensé.

-Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? exigea-t-elle de savoir.

Alex se pinça les lèvres, mal à l’aise et ne sachant pas quoi dire, et Oliver lui adressa un bref regard où elle lut une fragilité déroutante. Elle voulait qu’il la rejoigne dans son lit et la prenne de nouveau dans ses bras.

-Je te laisse avec tes amis, dit Oliver d’un ton froid. Je reviens plus tard.

Et comme ça, il était parti.

Non.

Elle se redressa pour le suivre mais J’onn et Alex la repoussèrent dans ses oreillers, lui ordonnant de ne pas sortir du lit. Elle exigea à nouveau de savoir ce qu’il s’était passé et pourquoi Oliver les évitait. Le récit qui s’ensuivit l’emplit de peine et de colère.


	45. Chapter 45

S’éloigner de Kara avait été difficile et Oliver s’arrêta dans la première chambre vide qu’il trouva. Il s’assit sur le lit, hésitant à appeler Felicity. Il lui avait envoyé un message au premier réveil de Kara pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle et elle lui avait directement proposé de venir pour le soutenir. Il avait refusé, lui assurant qu’il n’avait pas besoin d’elle pour l’instant mais qu’il resterait en contact. Il ne sortit pas son téléphone de sa poche, sachant qu’il devrait faire face à Kara seul.

Les coudes sur les genoux, il se cacha le visage entre les mains. Il allait la perdre. En ce moment même, ses amis lui expliquaient ce qu’il avait fait pour la sauver. S’il n’avait qu’attaqué et détruit les bases de ses ennemis, il n’y aurait rien eu à défendre, il serait resté à ses côtés alors que leurs amis se faisaient une joie de la voir réveillée. Mais il avait également torturé des personnes pour obtenir des informations rapidement et il ne pouvait pas le regretter parce que sans cela, il savait que l’enquête aurait duré plus de sept jours. Le cœur de Kara ne l’aurait peut-être pas supporté.

Regretter d’avoir employé la manière forte lui était impossible, si c’était à refaire, il ne changerait rien. Son âme sœur par contre ne savait pas qu’il en était capable, qu’il pouvait devenir un monstre sans pitié si on s’en prenait à ceux qu’il aimait.

Ses amis devaient lui peindre un tableau horrible de ses actions, en quittant la pièce, il leur avait donné tous pouvoirs pour dire ce qu’ils voulaient de lui. Mais il avait été incapable d’en parler avant, alors qu’ils étaient seuls et aurait pu lui expliquer ses motivations. Il avait été incapable de rester dans cette chambre et de défendre son point de vue. Voir dans ses yeux l’amour qu’elle avait pour lui se transformer en horreur et rejet aurait été un supplice.

Il resta longtemps dans cette position malgré son corps malmené, toutes ces pensées tournant en boucle dans son esprit, arrivant à chaque fois à la même conclusion. Il avait fait ce qui était nécessaire pour sauver Kara et en chemin, il l’avait perdue. Il n’y avait aucun monde dans lequel Supergirl accepterait la violence dont il avait fait preuve.

…

Alex lui expliquait longuement ce que Cadmus lui avait fait subir et comment l’équipe médicale avait combattu le poison. Kara n’écoutait que d’une oreille, sachant que sa sœur ne parlait autant que pour retarder l’inévitable : elle avait une vérité qu’elle redoutait de lui révéler. Lorsqu’elle lui dit que son cœur s’était arrêté, ses paroles se transformèrent en bourdonnement à ses oreilles.

-Mon cœur s’est arrêté ? demanda-t-elle d’une voix tremblante.

Alex s’interrompit dans son monologue et acquiesça doucement. Une seule pensée résonnait dans son esprit. Oliver avait cru l’avoir perdue.

-Combien de temps ? réussit-elle à articuler.

-Quelques secondes la première fois.

Elle blanchit, réalisant l’horreur qu’avait vécue son âme sœur. Pendant dix jours, il avait vécu avec la crainte de la perdre à tout jamais. À chaque fois qu’il avait fermé les yeux, il avait pris le risque de voir les couleurs pour la dernière fois. Elle n’était plus étonnée qu’Oliver lui semble si… brisé. Alex avait dû voir son agitation car elle reprit :

-Tu étais stable la plupart du temps. Ce n’est arrivé qu’une deuxième fois où on a eu du mal à te ramener à nous, ça nous a pris presque une minute. On faisait le maximum pour…

Elle n’écoutait plus. Une minute. Pendant une minute qui avait dû lui paraître une éternité, Oliver l’avait crue morte. Pendant une minute, son monde s’était effondré autour de lui.

Kara avait besoin de le voir. De le rassurer qu’elle était toujours là et ne le quitterait pas. Jamais. Lui dire qu’elle l’aimait et qu’elle était désolée. Elle repoussa la couverture mais Alex la retint à nouveau dans son lit.

-Tu ne peux pas sortir de cette pièce. Tu as besoin des rayons du soleil, ton corps combat encore le poison, même si tu ne t’en rends pas compte.

-Je dois le voir. Oliver…

-Va bientôt revenir, compléta-t-elle.

J’onn serra les poings à l’entente de son nom et Kara se retrouva encore plus confuse qu’au début. Ils savaient ce qu’Oliver avait vécu et pourtant, ils continuaient à lui en vouloir pour une raison qui lui était inconnue.

-Dites-moi ce qu’il s’est passé, et sans détours cette fois.

Alex acquiesça, l’air contrit, et c’est J’onn qui reprit le fil de son récit.

-La seule piste qu’on avait, c’était Jenner, mais après ton départ, il est resté muet face à nos questions. Queen a dit qu’il le ferait parler et… son interrogatoire s’est transformé en séance de torture.

Le temps s’arrêta. Oliver avait torturé quelqu’un. Pour elle. Elle en avait la nausée. Winn et James choisirent ce moment pour les rejoindre et elle répondit à leurs embrassades par pur réflexe, le cœur pris dans un étau qui se resserrait à chaque battement. Son âme sœur ne s’était fixé aucune limite pour la sauver. Il avait été désespéré. _Et il avait torturé pour elle._

-Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ensuite ? demanda-t-elle d’une voix détachée sous le regard inquiet d’Alex.

Elle avait besoin de savoir.

J’onn lui expliqua qu’Oliver avait agi seul contre Cadmus, qu’il avait démantelé huit bases avant de trouver le poison, qu’il n’avait pas hésité à torturer le personnel pour avoir ces informations. Il s’était montré sanglant et sans merci face à ses ennemis. Elle ne pouvait que remercier Rao qu’il n’ait tué personne. Pas en son nom.

-Pourquoi il était seul ? demanda-t-elle.

Il avait pris des risques incalculables en attaquant sans renforts. Accompagné de ses amis, ils auraient pu l’aider à contenir ses impulsions meurtrières, il n’aurait pas été obligé d’infliger autant de dommages que possible à ses adversaires pour qu’ils ne se relèvent pas pour l’attaquer.

-J’ai été son support technique sur plusieurs opérations, dit Winn.

-Pas toutes ?

Il n’avait même pas eu quelqu’un à l’oreille pour le guider et surveiller ses arrières.

-Il a coupé toutes communications quand… quand James a essayé de l’arrêter.

-Tu as… _quoi_ ?

Elle était plus confuse que furieuse. Son ami avait essayé d’empêcher Oliver de trouver un remède pour la sauver. Ça n’avait aucun sens.

-Il blessait et _torturait_ des gens, Kara. Des dizaines de personnes ont fini à l’hôpital à cause de lui.

Et des dizaines d’autres avaient été sauvées. Des aliens retenus prisonniers, des humains sur lesquels ils expérimentaient, sans parler de toutes les opérations qu’il avait déjouées. Mais il semblait que ses amis avaient choisi d’ignorer tout ça et de ne définir Oliver que par ses actes violents. Les réactions qu’ils avaient eues concernant son âme sœur depuis son réveil commençaient à s’expliquer, de la plus horrible des manières.

-Et le DEO ? demanda-t-elle sèchement en s’adressant à J’onn.

-On ne s’allie pas avec des criminels. Même s’il s’agit de ton âme sœur. Les agents ont pour ordre d’arrêter Green Arrow.

Elle vit rouge. Littéralement. Sa sœur posa une main sur son épaule et elle fit un effort conscient pour éteindre ses yeux de braises.

-Toi aussi ? siffla-t-elle. Tu n’as rien fait pour lui ?

-Je lui ai donné accès à tout le matériel dont il avait besoin. Il a refusé que je l’accompagne.

Kara serra les dents. Les personnes les plus proches d’elle, sa famille, avaient abandonné son âme sœur à son sort. Au moment où il avait eu le plus besoin d’eux, ils n’avaient pas été là.

-Il ne voulait travailler avec personne, ajouta J’onn. Il n’a même contacté personne de sa Terre, il ne voulait sûrement pas qu’ils sachent ce dont il était capable.

Kara allait exploser. L’image qu’ils se faisaient d’Oliver… Elle prit une grande inspiration, serra et desserra les poings pour évacuer sa tension, et parla d’une voix dure, la rage bouillonnant en elle :

-Donc pour résumer, vous avez choisi de le laisser affronter Cadmus seul, sans personne pour couvrir ses arrières, et vous lui en voulez d’avoir fait usage de la force ?

-Il a torturé…

-Peu importe ! l’interrompit-elle. Oliver était désespéré et il a fait ce qu’il pensait nécessaire. Et aucun de vous ne l’a soutenu dans cette épreuve. Vous l’avez tous abandonné.

-J’ai essayé, dit Alex.

Elle lui avait donné les moyens de se battre mais n’avait rien fait pour le soutenir dans son combat. Winn aurait pu lui indiquer où Oliver allait attaquer pour qu’elle le rejoigne et se batte à ses côtés, sans lui laisser le choix. Non, à la place, elle avait laissé Oliver s’enfoncer un peu plus dans les ténèbres pour qu’elle n’ait pas à le faire. Le seul qui se rachetait à ses yeux était Winn. Mais elle n’était pas d’humeur à épargner ses amis après la manière dont ils avaient traité son âme sœur. _Son âme sœur_.

-Il était trop perdu dans sa noirceur, ajouta J’onn. C’est lui qui nous a repoussés.

-Quand tu étais au plus bas, dit-elle d’une voix ferme, dans tes moments les plus sombres, si on t’avait tendu la main, tu sais comme moi que tu l’aurais prise. Tu t’y serais accroché de toutes tes forces pour retrouver la lumière. Aucun de vous n’a fait ça pour lui.

Alex et Winn avaient l’air de s’en vouloir. Les lèvres pincées, l’air désapprobateur, J’onn ne disait plus rien. Elle avait fait mouche avec ses arguments mais il n’était pas prêt à admettre qu’il ait eu tort, et il continuait de blâmer Oliver. Il changerait peut-être d’avis avec le temps.

-Certaines personnes ne veulent pas être sauvées, dit James qui restait sur ses positions.

Elle ne pouvait pas en entendre plus. Elle ne voulait plus les voir.

-Sortez.

Ils n’esquissèrent aucun geste, tous surpris par sa demande.

-Sortez !

Ils s’exécutèrent finalement avec des regards tristes, mis à part Winn qui ne bougea pas. Avec un regard dur, elle lui dit qu’elle voulait être seule et ne voulait pas entendre d’excuses.

-Je veux juste… te dire quelque chose à propos d’Oliver. C’est important.


	46. Chapter 46

Oliver ne savait pas combien de temps il était resté dans cette chambre d’hôpital vide, immobile comme une statue, attendant que son sort soit scellé dans la pièce d’à côté. Son téléphone bipa une fois, le sortant de sa torpeur, et il consulta le message avec des doigts tremblants. Kara.

_Reviens s’il te plaît._

Il éteignit férocement la lueur d’espoir que ce simple message avait fait apparaître dans son cœur. Non, Kara n’allait pas lui dire qu’elle lui pardonnait tout. Elle voulait qu’il la rejoigne pour lui crier dessus et lui dire qu’une personne aussi horrible que lui n’avait rien à faire dans sa vie. Elle allait lui annoncer qu’elle voulait couper le lien qui les liait. Il parcourut le couloir comme un homme qu’on conduisait à l’échafaud. Avec une inspiration tremblante, sachant que son monde allait basculer, il ouvrit la porte.

Kara était toujours dans son lit, adossée contre des oreillers, le visage brillant de larmes essuyées. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, Oliver s’approcha, voulant la prendre dans ses bras et la réconforter, mais il s’arrêta à mi-chemin. Elle était dans cet état par sa faute. Rien de ce qu’il pouvait dire, ou faire, ne saurait la consoler.

De la main, elle tapota le lit, l’intimant à venir s’asseoir. Il resta immobile, incapable d’esquisser le moindre geste. La colère dans ses yeux n’était rien par rapport à toute la détresse qui émanait d’elle. Elle allait lui annoncer qu’elle ne voulait plus de lui pour âme sœur.

-Je suis désolé, dit-il directement.

Aucune excuse ne serait suffisante mais il devait essayer, il devait lui montrer qu’il n’était pas _que_ ce monstre sans cœur qu’on venait de lui décrire. Peut-être… Il y avait peut-être une chance qu’elle l’accepte, malgré ses actes ignobles. Elle avait réussi à accepter qu’il était un tueur après tout.

Kara secoua la tête comme s’il avait dit une bêtise et il se demanda pourquoi il n’avait encore reçu aucune accusation.

-Oliver, tu peux venir t’asseoir s’il te plaît ?

Sa voix était douce mais tremblante, elle avait beaucoup pleuré, et il ne put rien lui refuser, pas alors qu’elle lui paraissait si fragile, dans sa blouse blanche en contraste frappant avec son costume d’habitude si coloré. Il s’assit au bord du lit, faisant attention à ne pas la toucher. Il n’en avait plus le droit. Kara ne sembla pas de cet avis et lui prit tout de suite les mains, le regardant dans les yeux.

-Je ne t’en veux pas. Tu n’as pas à t’excuser. Je sais pourquoi tu as fait preuve d’autant de violence et je sais qu’à ta place, j’aurais moi aussi tout fait, _tout fait_ , pour te sauver. Merci Oliver.

Elle porta délicatement leurs mains à son visage et déposa des baisers sur ses doigts blessés, murmurant des mercis, encore et encore. La boule à la gorge, retenant ses larmes, Oliver la laissa panser son âme meurtrie.

-Je t’aime, murmura-t-il.

Il ne savait pas comment il pouvait mériter une âme sœur si pure. Il avait eu une chance inouïe lorsque le destin l’avait choisie pour lui. Ils parlèrent doucement, avec peu de mots, renforçant leur lien qu’il avait cru brisé à jamais. Autour de lui, les couleurs brillaient de mille feux mais il n’avait d’yeux que pour Kara dont les joues avaient rosi et dont les sourires lui réchauffaient le cœur. Elle était bien vivante, loin du corps évanoui et meurtri qui l’avait hanté pendant si longtemps. Pourtant, la tristesse persistait dans son regard et elle n’avait pas expliqué sa détresse quand il était entré.

Oliver essaya de se mettre à sa place mais l’idée même que Kara commette des atrocités pour le sauver lui retournait l’estomac. La culpabilité l’aurait rongé jusqu’à ce qu’il la repousse pour s’assurer qu’une telle chose n’arrive plus jamais. Il devait la rassurer.

-Tu sais que rien de tout ça n’est de ta faute n’est-ce pas ?

Elle détourna les yeux et il lui prit doucement le menton pour qu’elle voie sa détermination dans son regard.

-Le seul responsable, c’est Cadmus. Celui qui a fait le choix d’utiliser la violence, c’est moi. Tu n’y es pour rien Kara. Et si ça peut te convaincre, j’aurais fait exactement la même chose pour Théa, ou Felicity, ou Dig.

C’était vrai. Pour sa famille, il était prêt à tout.

-Non, dit-elle. J’aurais été à tes côtés et tu n’aurais jamais été isolé comme ça. J’ai passé un savon à mes amis d’ailleurs.

-C’est pour ça que tu étais si triste ?

Rejeter tous ses amis avait dû être éprouvant et il s’en voulut de ne pas être resté pour la soutenir. Elle resta bouche bée, comme si elle ne s’attendait pas à cette question et elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour retenir ses larmes. La détresse s’installa de nouveau sur ses traits et il prit ses mains entre les siennes, lui offrant son soutien. Quoi que ce soit, elle pouvait lui parler.

-Winn m’a dit que… quand mon cœur s’est arrêté, tu… tu voulais… tu étais prêt à mourir.

-Oui.

Ce n’était pas un secret. La peine qu’il avait ressentie quand son monde s’était éteint lui étreignit le cœur et il chercha le regard de Kara pour s’assurer qu’elle était bien là, vivante. Choquée, elle le fixait sans ciller, un éclair de rébellion dans le regard. Elle n’acceptait pas sa réponse mais il n’en avait pas d’autre à donner. C’était la vérité.

-Une vie sans toi ne vaut pas la peine d’être vécue.

-Ne dis pas ça. Promets-moi au moins d’essayer. Tu peux vivre sans moi, tu l’as fait jusque notre rencontre, tu pourras… tu trouveras la force de continuer.

-Non.

Son ton était final, il n’avait aucun doute.

-Comment ça _non_ ? Je sais que vivre de nouveau dans un monde en noir et blanc serait un supplice, et je ne peux pas imaginer la douleur de te perdre, mais je peux te promettre _d’essayer_ de continuer à vivre. Des tonnes de gens y survivent, certains retrouvent une autre âme sœur.

Dans son incompréhension et sa peine, elle lui serra les mains et il retint une grimace, sa force revenait peu à peu sans qu’elle ne s’en rende compte. C’était bon signe, elle serait bientôt complètement guérie. Il lui devait des explications et il n’hésita pas à lui révéler le secret de sa vie, celui que personne de vivant ne connaissait.

-Je sais que je n’y survivrai pas. Pas une seconde fois.

Kara se figea et semblait même avoir retenu sa respiration.

-Quoi ? murmura-t-elle, complètement interdite. Je ne suis pas… On a découvert les couleurs ensemble. Tu étais aussi émerveillé que moi, tu… Comment c’est possible ?

Il ne voulait pas qu’elle croie qu’il lui avait menti et il s’obligea à parler d’Hanna, ce qu’il n’avait pas fait depuis son enfance. Même au manoir, au fil du temps, elle était devenue ce fantôme dont personne ne mentionnait le nom, dans un effort vain d’oublier qu’il avait perdu son âme sœur. Il n’y avait aucune certitude qu’il en trouverait une autre.

-J’avais sept ans. Le souvenir des couleurs s’est effiloché avec le temps, je les ai vraiment redécouvertes avec toi. Par contre, ce que je n’ai jamais oublié, c’est ce que j’ai ressenti quand mon monde s’est éteint. L’agonie de devoir continuer à vivre alors que ma meilleure amie n’était plus là. On a passé peu de temps ensemble mais elle a laissé une marque indélébile sur moi, malgré tous mes efforts pour l’oublier. L’alcool, la drogue, les filles. C’était en partie à cause d’elle.

Maintenant qu’il avait commencé à parler, il ne s’arrêtait plus. Le regard aimant et triste, les mains dans les siennes, Kara l’écoutait simplement.

-Comment elle s’appelait ?

-Hanna. Elle souriait tout le temps, même à l’hôpital, et elle adorait dessiner des arcs-en-ciel partout. Mes cahiers en étaient remplis. Après… j’ai tout déchiré.

Ils étaient devenus un dégradé de gris qu’elle aurait détesté.

-Tu… tu y as survécu une fois, dit Kara en revenant à leur sujet de départ. Tu peux le refaire, tu as cette force en toi, ce courage.

Il savait que non, il y avait à peine survécu la première fois, avec le soutien de ses parents et de Tommy, puis l’arrivée de Théa qui avait illuminé son monde. Avec Hanna, ils n’avaient partagé qu’une amitié forte, ils avaient été trop jeunes pour développer des sentiments amoureux. Kara par contre était devenue sa lumière dans les ténèbres, sa partenaire, sa confidente, son amour.

-Je ne peux pas te perdre, dit-il simplement.

Il ne lui ferait pas une promesse qu’il ne pourrait pas tenir. Elle abandonna la bataille pour l’instant mais ils en rediscuteraient dans le futur, il en était certain. Elle lui caressa doucement la joue et lui demanda qui d’autre savait pour Hanna, ne voulant pas commettre d’impair.

-Seulement toi.

-Même pas Théa ?

-Elle n’était pas encore née et au bout de quelques années, Hanna était devenue… un sujet qu’on abordait plus à la maison. Ça me faisait trop mal.

Les larmes aux yeux, il s’arrêta là, incapable d’en dire plus sans fondre en larmes. Il ne parlait jamais d’elle. Le jour de sa mort, une part de lui était morte aussi, et avoir à nouveau vécu ça pendant quelques secondes à peine quatre jours plus tôt avait ravivé cette douleur. La main de Kara glissa derrière sa nuque pour l’attirer à elle et il cacha son visage dans son cou, profitant des caresses de son âme sœur qu’il avait cru perdre à jamais. Elle avait survécu, elle était bien vivante. Oliver s’agrippa à elle, son roc, son soleil, et il lui redit qu’il l’aimait.


	47. Chapter 47

Dans la salle de bains de Kara, Oliver terminait d’appliquer de la pommade sur ses hématomes. Quelques heures plus tôt, elle l’avait obligé à prendre un peu soin de lui et lui avait donné les clés de son appartement. Il avait pris une douche et s’était rasé, ne gardant qu’une fine barbe bien coupée. Il avait eu l’impression de se débarrasser de l’horreur des derniers jours et d’enfiler une nouvelle peau, prêt à affronter l’avenir avec son âme sœur.

Alors qu’il enfilait un t-shirt, il entendit un déclic en provenance du salon. S’emparant de la première arme à sa disposition, la brosse à cheveux de Kara, il ouvrit la porte d’un geste sec, prêt à bondir sur l’intrus. Il se figea en la reconnaissant, ne voulant pas la blesser.

-Lena ?

Les cheveux attachés en une queue de cheval stricte, elle ouvrait de grands yeux, prise sur le fait, même si elle restait sur ses gardes, une main enfouie dans une grande poche de sa longue veste bleu marine. Il ne serait pas étonné si elle en sortait une arme. Sa présence dans l’appartement de Kara n’avait aucun sens et il resta immobile, la main sur la poignée de la porte qu’il venait d’ouvrir en grand, l’autre tenant fermement la brosse.

-Qu’est-ce que vous faites là ? demanda-t-elle d’un ton menaçant.

-J’ai les clés, dit-il en faisant un signe de tête vers le trousseau posé sur la table de la cuisine.

Il avait verrouillé la porte derrière lui, il en était certain, il ne prendrait jamais sa douche dans un endroit non sécurisé.

-C’est plutôt à moi de vous poser cette question, ajouta-t-il. Kara ne m’a pas prévenu qu’on aurait de la visite.

Et pour cause, elle n’était réveillée que depuis deux jours et avait passé son temps dans son lit pour se remettre et subir toutes sortes de tests s’assurant qu’elle n’avait plus aucune trace du poison en elle. Il l’avait laissée entre les mains de Felicity, sans quoi il n’aurait jamais quitté son chevet.

-Je voulais lui faire une surprise, dit Lena d’un ton faussement léger. J’ai cru entendre du bruit après avoir toqué et la porte était ouverte.

Elle mentait et il n’arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi elle était entrée par effraction dans l’appartement de celle qu’elle considérait comme une amie. Ça ne collait pas avec l’image qu’il s’était faite d’elle, à la fois en tant qu’Oliver et que Green Arrow. Il décida de ne pas montrer qu’il en savait plus et continua la charade, espérant obtenir des réponses à ses questions sans la braquer. Il était pratiquement certain qu’elle avait la main crispée sur un revolver caché dans sa poche.

-Je suis tête en l’air, j’ai dû oublier de verrouiller, dit-il avec un faux sourire. Kara n’est pas là, mais je peux lui dire que vous êtes passée.

-Où est-elle ?

Son ton était froid et dur et Oliver comprit enfin pourquoi elle était là. Elle s’inquiétait pour son amie qui avait disparu sans prévenir. Il ignorait si quelqu’un lui avait déjà donné un prétexte justifiant son absence. Les rares fois où il avait discuté avec Alex et Winn, c’était au sujet de l’état de Kara.

-Elle est partie quelques jours chez sa mère.

Il avait dû commettre un impair car elle pencha la tête sur le côté, comme si elle venait de piéger sa proie. N’importe qui aurait été intimidé mais pas Oliver. Il avait confronté bien pire qu’une Luthor en colère.

-Vous mentez. Sa sœur m’a dit quelque chose de bien différent.

-Vous avez dû mal comprendre.

Avec un rire désabusé, elle sortit la main de sa poche et pointa son arme sur lui. Le bras tendu devant elle, elle avait les doigts tremblants sur la gâchette mais elle le fixait avec détermination. Elle n’avait jamais tiré sur personne mais il semblait que pour Kara, elle était prête à le faire. Ça aurait dû l’inquiéter mais en vérité, ça le rassurait. Kara avait une vraie guerrière de son côté, quelqu’un qui n’avait pas peur de se salir les mains pour la protéger. Si Lena avait été au courant de sa double identité, elle aurait pu être un allié de taille dans sa guerre contre Cadmus.

-Dites-moi la vérité cette fois. Où est Kara ?

Il leva les mains en répétant sa réponse d’un ton effrayé. Oliver Queen, le petit-ami de Kara Danvers, ne resterait jamais calme devant une telle menace. Pour la convaincre, il devait garder la même histoire et l’étoffer selon les détails qu’elle lui donnerait. Un sourire suffisant s’inscrivit sur le visage de Lena lorsqu’elle vit son arme de fortune dans sa main.

-Vous pensiez faire fuir un cambrioleur avec une brosse à cheveux ?

Il ne lui dit pas qu’il pourrait la désarmer en un clin d’œil grâce à cette brosse même s’il brûlait de le faire, juste pour voir la surprise sur son visage suffisant. Non, il devait lui cacher ses capacités, elle avait vu Green Arrow, elle risquait de faire le rapprochement entre eux. Et alors le secret de Kara serait en danger.

Oliver prit un air candide et répondit qu’il n’avait pas vraiment réfléchi et avait pris ce qui lui était passé sous la main. Elle lui fit signe de la déposer sur la table, ce qui lui permit de se rapprocher d’elle. Il s’en débarrassa sans regrets, désormais assez proche pour la désarmer en cas de besoin, même s’il espérait résoudre la situation sans avoir recours à la violence. Et pour ça, il avait la meilleure carte en main.

-Qui êtes-vous ? exigea-t-elle de savoir.

-Oliver…

-Oliver Queen n’existe pas, l’interrompit-elle d’une voix glaciale. Qui êtes-vous ?

Elle avait fait des recherches sur lui et n’avait rien trouvé. Lui donner un faux nom ne ferait qu’empirer les choses sur le long terme. Il décida de reprendre son rôle du petit-ami effrayé, il n’avait pas de bonne réponse à lui donner, la meilleure stratégie était de la faire douter de ses certitudes.

-Je ne comprends pas ce qu’il se passe… Vous pouvez baisser votre arme ? Je vous promets que je n’ai rien sur moi.

-Arrêtez votre cinéma. Vos mains ne tremblent même pas.

-L’adrénaline ? dit-il d’un ton mal assuré.

Énervée, elle s’avança, pointant son arme droit sur son cœur, et il recula de quelques pas, une main devant lui comme pour la calmer. Il était temps de jouer sa carte maîtresse.

-Je… Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous ne me croyez pas mais… Vous savez que je suis l’âme sœur de Kara. Vous le savez. Si vous tirez, vous savez à quoi vous la condamnez.

À une vie en noir et blanc. À une douleur insurmontable.

Lena baissa son arme pour viser sa jambe.

-Je ne vais pas vous tuer, je veux des réponses. Dites-moi où est Kara.

Malgré son ton dur et son regard déterminé, il savait qu’elle ne tirerait pas. Menacer de torturer quelqu’un était une chose, le faire en était une autre. Lorsqu’il y avait été confronté pour la première fois, il n’avait pas eu la force de porter les coups alors même qu’il avait déjà vécu l’enfer et tué des personnes.

-Je vous l’ai déjà dit, elle est chez sa…

-Arrêtez de me mentir ! cria-t-elle. Vous allez aussi me dire que les marques de coups sur votre visage et vos bras sont apparues de nulle part ? Vous l’avez amenée quelque part, de force, et vous la retenez prisonnière ! Dites-moi où elle est ou je vous tire dessus !

Elle n’avait pas manqué l’énorme hématome désormais violet qui lui couvrait tout l’avant-bras, celui causé par une chaise qui s’était abattue dessus de plein fouet. Lena croyait qu’il était responsable de la disparition de son amie, la seule chose qui la calmerait serait de voir qu’elle allait bien. Sauf que pour l’instant, elle était dans un lit de l’infirmerie du DEO, entourée de rayons de soleil. Elle ferait directement le lien avec Supergirl, d’autant que c’était elle qui avait trouvé l’antidote qu’on lui administrait. Mais il y avait une solution.

-Ce n’est pas Kara qui m’a fait ces marques, dit-il d’un ton horrifié qu’il feignait à peine. Je peux l’appeler. Elle confirmera tout.

-Elle ne répond pas au téléphone, dit-elle d’un ton sec.

Évidemment, elle avait été dans le coma. L’image de son corps meurtri lui coupa le souffle et Lena lui adressa un regard étrange, toujours haineux mais également intrigué. Il était un mystère pour elle. Il réinstalla son masque d’homme effrayé essayant de prouver sa bonne foi et reprit d’un ton mesuré, comme pour essayer de la calmer :

-Elle a oublié son téléphone ici. Une amie est avec elle, j’ai son numéro.

Lena accepta d’un air méfiant, à condition qu’il active le haut-parleur et qu’il ne laisse rien paraître de la situation. Il appela Felicity avec son téléphone inter-univers et elle répondit au quart de tour.

-Oliver, tu es vraiment impossible, tu sais que Kara est entre de bonnes mains, arrête de t’inquiéter…

-Felicity, la coupa-t-il plus sèchement qu’il n’en avait l’habitude. Tu peux me passer Kara ? Je suis avec une de ses amies qui s’inquiète pour elle parce qu’elle n’a pas son téléphone avec elle. La prochaine fois qu’on va chez sa mère, c’est moi qui prépare les valises.

Kara aurait besoin de toutes ces informations pour confirmer ses dires et calmer Lena. Il n’avait aucun doute que Felicity le lui répèterait discrètement si elle ne l’avait pas entendu avec sa super ouïe. Il était vraiment chanceux que ce soit elle qui était au chevet de Kara, Winn n’aurait pas compris et lui aurait posé des questions ou aurait pris ça pour une blague.

-Je te la passe, juste deux minutes, elle est dans sa chambre.

Elle devait avoir coupé le micro pour lui répéter son histoire, il n’y avait aucune chance qu’elle ait quitté son chevet, il lui avait fait promettre de ne pas la laisser seule pendant son absence. Lena n’avait pas bougé, son arme toujours rivée sur sa jambe gauche.

-Kara, c’est pour toi, entendirent-ils finalement. Oliver a trouvé une excuse pour te contacter. Oh, et conseil d’amie, ne le laisse _jamais_ faire tes valises, tu vas te retrouver avec un seul pyjama et un rechange. Aucune paire de chaussure sauf celle que tu as aux pieds. C’est l’enfer.

Oliver retint un sourire, Felicity le connaissait par cœur. Lena fronça les sourcils et approcha d’un pas menaçant, se rendant compte que c’était une amie à lui et non à Kara qui était avec elle. Donc une menace de son point de vue. Il releva le téléphone entre eux en signe de paix, elle allait l’entendre.

-Je garderai ça en tête pour la prochaine fois, dit Kara avec un rire affectueux.

Entendre sa voix lui réchauffait le cœur, même s’il l’avait quittée à peine une heure auparavant. Il ne voulait plus rester loin d’elle.

-Oliver ? Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ?

-Lena est ici et elle est inquiète de ne pas avoir réussi à te joindre. Je te la passe.

Il fit signe à Lena de parler. Elle fixait le téléphone comme si elle n’y croyait pas. La main qui tenait son arme se baissa légèrement, elle se rendait enfin compte qu’elle avait commis une erreur.

-Kara ? Tu vas bien ?

-Ça va et toi ? Désolée de t’avoir inquiétée, je suis partie chez ma mère sur un coup de tête, j’ai oublié la moitié de mes affaires chez moi. J’avais juste hâte qu’elle rencontre Oliver.

Lena se frotta le front et baissa son arme, soulagée de voir que son amie allait bien et qu’elle était fidèle à elle-même.

-Tu m’as fait une peur bleue, tu ne peux pas savoir combien je suis soulagée de t’entendre. Tu ne peux pas juste… disparaître comme ça. 

-Désolée, je te préviendrai à mon prochain voyage, c’est promis.

Lena prit une grande inspiration comme pour se donner du courage, en regardant Oliver qui n’avait plus les mains en l’air mais qui gardait toujours une distance entre eux. Ses yeux ne reflétaient plus une détermination froide de découvrir la vérité, mais celle d’assumer ses actes.

-C’est moi qui suis désolée, j’ai…

-Elle est entrée par effraction dans ton appartement, la coupa Oliver d’un ton impressionné.

Sous le regard incrédule de Lena, il désigna son arme de sa main libre en faisant signe que non, elle n’avait pas à en parler. Il ne voulait pas qu’elle mette à l’épreuve son amitié avec Kara pour son excès de zèle. En ce moment, elle était fâchée contre ses amis et elle aurait du mal à lui pardonner d’avoir menacé son âme sœur avec une arme, même si elle en comprendrait les motivations. Kara avait besoin d’une amie comme elle.

-Lena, tu es pleine de surprises ! Où tu as appris ça ?

Elle répondit que c’était un secret et qu’elles en discuteraient à son retour. Kara lui assura qu’elle serait là dans deux jours et il ne suivit pas la suite de leur conversation, perdu dans ses pensées. Elle devait pouvoir sortir de sa chambre dans la journée. Cela signifiait qu’elle ne reprendrait pas son rôle de Kara Danvers avant lundi. Ils auraient le weekend pour eux.

-Merci, dit Lena dès qu’ils raccrochèrent.

Elle rangea son arme dans sa poche, signifiant clairement qu’elle n’avait plus aucune intention de l’utiliser.

-Je ne voulais pas qu’elle perde une si bonne amie. Je comprends pourquoi vous avez agi comme ça.

Lena le fixa longtemps, il devait être un vrai mystère pour elle. Il était apparu de nulle part dans la vie de Kara, Oliver Queen n’existait pas dans ce monde, il portait des marques de combat sur ses bras et son visage, il n’avait pas paniqué alors qu’elle le menaçait de son arme, il ne s’en était pas plaint auprès de Kara pour préserver son amitié. Pour quelqu’un qui n’accordait pas facilement sa confiance aux gens, c’était difficile d’accepter une personne aussi entourée de secrets que lui.

-Je ne sais toujours pas qui vous êtes.

-Bien sûr que si. Je suis l’âme sœur de Kara.

Au final, c’était le plus important. Elle plissa les lèvres, ce n’était pas assez pour elle.

-Je ne peux pas lui cacher ça, dit-elle finalement. Vous lui mentez sur votre identité.

-Kara connaît tous mes secrets, dit-il simplement.

Il l’avait de nouveau surprise et il lui tendit la main pour qu’elle la serre, enterrant la hache de guerre. Après tout, ils avaient une chose en commun. Kara était importante pour eux et ils étaient prêts à tout pour la protéger.

-Vous êtes un vrai mystère, M. Queen, dit-elle en la prenant.

-Appelez-moi Oliver. M. Queen était mon père.

-Lena, répondit-elle en lui adressant un sourire complice. Vous êtes vraiment doué, à croire que c’est votre vrai nom.

Oliver ne put retenir un petit rire, pour une fois qu’il ne mentait pas, elle était convaincue qu’il utilisait un faux nom. Malgré tout, il semblait s’être fait une nouvelle alliée.


	48. Chapter 48

Cela faisait deux jours qu’elle s’était réveillée de son coma et Kara se sentait en pleine forme. La veille, Oliver avait passé la journée (et la nuit) avec elle, mais aujourd’hui, elle avait réussi à le convaincre de sortir de sa chambre et de prendre soin de lui dans son appartement. Il avait accepté à la condition que Felicity prenne sa place à son chevet et elle n’avait pas pu le lui refuser, voulant aussi avoir un visage amical à ses côtés.

Kara refusait toujours de voir ses amis, encore trop en colère pour la manière dont ils avaient traité son âme sœur. Rien que d’y penser, ses veines bouillonnaient, elle voulait les secouer jusqu’à leur faire entendre raison. Elle avait refusé qu’Alex s’occupe d’elle, c’était une des scientifiques du DEO, Mary, qui faisait tous les tests pour vérifier qu’il ne restait plus une goutte de poison dans son corps. Maintenant que plus rien ne les bloquait, les rayons du soleil avaient fait leur effet, ses os brisés s’étaient reformés, ses hématomes avaient disparu, ses coupures s’étaient refermées et ses pouvoirs étaient de retour. Elle devrait sortir dans la journée.

Son téléphone qu’elle avait récupéré bipa. Un message d’Alex. Elle ne l’ouvrit même pas et résista à l’envie de le balancer au loin, le reposant avec force sur son lit. Oliver risquait de l’appeler s’il avait besoin de quelque chose. Sur sa chaise, Felicity fronça les sourcils et se redressa, posant sa tablette sur ses genoux.

-Pourquoi tu refuses de voir ta sœur ? Je l’ai rencontrée, elle semblait vraiment inquiète pour toi.

-Elle n’a rien fait pour aider Oliver.

Sa propre sœur avait abandonné l’homme de sa vie. Elle l’avait laissé se battre seul contre l’équivalent d’une armée et Oliver s’était détruit en les combattant. Il avait poussé son corps à bout, elle ne savait pas encore s’il portait de nouvelles cicatrices _à cause d’elle_ mais elle l’avait vu tressaillir et grimacer de douleur quand il bougeait ou quand elle le touchait. Tout ça parce que ses amis l’avaient rejeté et isolé.

-Elle a fait son maximum, dit doucement Felicity.

-Ce n’était pas assez, répliqua-t-elle d’un ton sec.

Felicity devait la comprendre. C’était son meilleur ami qui avait été abandonné et contraint à faire usage de la manière forte.

-Non. Mais n’oublie pas que c’est Oliver qui s’est isolé et qui a repoussé toute aide. Il a estimé qu’il serait plus efficace seul et qu’avoir un partenaire ne servirait qu’à le ralentir. Avec un appel, il aurait eu toute la Team Arrow à ses côtés.

Kara chassa les larmes de frustration et de colère qui lui brouillaient la vision. Felicity avait raison, mais ça ne changeait rien au fait que ses amis, sa _sœur,_ étaient restés spectateurs de sa descente aux enfers et l’avaient jugé durement pour ses actions. Elle avait l’impression qu’ils avaient utilisé les capacités d’Oliver et son désespoir pour défaire Cadmus sans se salir les mains. S’ils l’avaient vraiment voulu, ils auraient pu l’arrêter. À la place, ils lui avaient fourni des armes tout en condamnant ses méthodes. Elle dit tout ça à Felicity qui lui prit la main en lui adressant un regard assuré.

-Tu mélanges tout. Alex a fourni Oliver en armes dans le dos de son patron. C’est le directeur du DEO et un certain James ont fait leur possible pour arrêter Green Arrow. Quelqu’un d’autre l’a soutenu techniquement en secret.

-Winn, dit-elle avec un sourire triste. Le seul qui n’a pas jugé Oliver pour ses méthodes.

-Est-ce que tu peux vraiment les blâmer pour ça ?

Elle fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas sa question. Bien sûr qu’elle les blâmait. Ils voyaient tous Oliver comme une sorte de criminel qui méritait la prison alors qu’il n’avait fait que ce qui était nécessaire pour la sauver. Sans lui, elle serait toujours dans le coma, sans aucune chance de se réveiller.

-Toi aussi tu as rejeté Oliver quand tu as appris ce dont il était capable, continua Felicity.

Parce qu’elle ne s’était pas attendue à avoir un tueur pour âme sœur. Elle avait été choquée et n’avait aucune idée des épreuves qu’il avait traversées et de qui il était vraiment.

-Ça n’a rien à voir.

Il n’avait pas tué. Ses amis ne savaient même pas qu’il en était capable, à part Alex.

-Vraiment ? Comme toi, ils ont découvert brutalement toute la violence dont il peut faire preuve. Oliver évolue dans un monde sombre et certaines personnes ne sont pas prêtes à accepter cette réalité. Moi aussi j’ai eu besoin de temps pour l’accepter au début.

Felicity avait encore raison mais ça ne calmait en rien sa colère contre ses amis. Oliver avait commis des actes impardonnables parce qu’il s’était retrouvé seul. Avec leur rejet, ils lui avaient même fait croire qu’elle le rejetterait de sa vie. Cette expérience avait brisé quelque chose en lui.

-Je ne peux pas leur pardonner. Ils l’ont abandonné. À cause d’eux, il a été obligé de commettre des actes horribles.

Felicity lui serra la main avec un regard triste.

-Il n’y était pas obligé. Ce n’est pas contre ta famille que tu es en colère, Kara. C’est contre Oliver. Contre ce monde injuste qui l’a poussé à devenir un guerrier capable de torturer sans remords.

Elle détestait ça. Felicity avait mis des mots sur ce qui la rongeait de l’intérieur depuis qu’elle avait appris la vérité et ses barrières s’effondrèrent. Kara se cacha le visage entre les mains, tentant de contrôler sa respiration et de retenir ses larmes. Elle aimait Oliver de tout son cœur et elle détestait ce que le monde avait fait de lui. Elle détestait qu’il soit capable de tant de cruauté pour elle. Mais elle ne pouvait pas lui dire ça, elle ne pouvait pas lui montrer le moindre signe que cette partie de lui l’horrifiait. Parce qu’elle avait vu combien lui se détestait. Combien il se considérait comme indigne d’être aimé.

Deux mains se posèrent sur ses épaules mais elle ne fit rien pour regarder Felicity, le moindre mouvement risquant de lui faire lâcher prise sur le peu de contrôle qu’il lui restait. Si elle craquait maintenant, elle n’était pas sûre de pouvoir s’arrêter.

-Kara, respire. Tu peux te laisser aller. Personne ne te verra, il n’y a que moi.

Elle prit une inspiration tremblante et un hoquet lui traversa le corps. Felicity la prit dans ses bras, lui apportant son soutien alors qu’elle pleurait pour son âme sœur tellement malmenée par la vie. Elle n’osa pas lui retourner son étreinte, craignant de lui briser les os, sûre d’être incapable de contrôler sa force. Le monde avait été injuste et cruel envers Oliver et alors qu’elle se libérait de ce poids qu’elle portait depuis son réveil, elle se promit d’être toujours à ses côtés et de ne jamais, _jamais_ , le laisser croire que ses actions faisaient de lui un monstre. Il n’en était pas un et ne l’avait jamais été.

-Tu le fais déjà, murmura Felicity. Tu ne l’as pas rejeté en apprenant ce qu’il avait fait pour toi. Tu lui as offert ton soutien et je suis sûre que tu le feras toujours. Mais pense aussi à toi. Tu as le droit de craquer, de crier contre le monde. Tu peux me parler quand tu veux, d’accord ?

Kara acquiesça, prenant le conseil de Felicity à cœur. Elle comprenait. Oliver était son ami depuis des années, elle aussi l’avait vu commettre des actes impardonnables et les avait pourtant pardonnés. Elle essuya ses larmes et enlaça enfin son amie, la remerciant pour ses conseils.

Elle resterait en froid avec James et J’onn tant qu’ils considéreraient son âme sœur comme un criminel mais elle supposait qu’elle pourrait parler avec Alex. Elle avait essayé d’aider Oliver. Winn méritait des remerciements, il avait été le seul à réussir à se faire une place dans sa mission et à le soutenir dans ses combats, même de loin. Il avait été là quand Oliver avait perdu les couleurs et il avait fait son maximum pour qu’il n’abandonne pas la vie aussi facilement si jamais ça se reproduisait. Sans lui, Kara n’aurait jamais su combien le fait de la perdre détruirait Oliver. Quand toute cette expérience serait derrière eux, elle trouvera un moyen de lui faire promettre de continuer à vivre même si elle venait à mourir.

Une heure plus tard, lorsqu’Oliver appela car Lena s’inquiétait pour elle, ses larmes avaient séché et son sourire n’était pas forcé. Kara était de nouveau prête à affronter la vie, à ses côtés.


	49. Chapter 49

Installée à une table de son bar alien favori, Kara attendait Mon-El qui commandait leurs boissons. Elle avait choisi un club soda, elle avait appris la leçon la dernière fois : elle ne savait pas du tout tenir son alcool. Elle devrait peut-être demander à Oliver comment il faisait. Même avec des alcools forts, il gardait la tête froide.

Maggie voulait la revoir maintenant qu’elle s’était remise de ses blessures, et Kara avait proposé qu’ils se retrouvent ici, elle en avait marre d’être coincée entre quatre murs. Dès qu’elle était sortie de son lit d’hôpital, elle avait passé le weekend avec Oliver et ils n’étaient _vraiment pas_ restés inactifs, mais ils n’avaient pas quitté son appartement non plus, elle avait besoin de voir du monde. Il venait de repartir sur sa Terre, voulant faire un point avec son équipe avant de reprendre la semaine en tant que maire. Sa rencontre avec Maggie devrait attendre.

Alex serait aussi de la partie, Kara ne pouvait jamais rester longtemps en colère contre sa sœur. Sa fureur avait largement diminué lorsqu’elle avait compris qu’Oliver ne lui avait pas donné le choix, refusant son aide et agissant sans jamais partager ses plans. Elle aurait voulu qu’Alex fasse plus, et le fait qu’elle ait laissé Oliver faire le travail sale lui laissait un goût amer dans la bouche, mais elle était prête à lui pardonner. Alex ne l’avait jamais jugé, au contraire de J’onn et James.

Kara n’adressait plus la parole à James et garderait une relation purement professionnelle avec J’onn. Autant dire qu’elle se rendrait rarement au DEO sauf pour des urgences. Elle ne savait pas comment passer outre le fait qu’ils avaient pourchassé Oliver, qu’ils l’avaient traité comme un criminel, qu’ils l’avaient repoussé au lieu de le soutenir. En plus de ça, aucun d’eux n’était revenu sur ses paroles.

Le tintement des verres sur la table la ramena au présent et Mon-El prit place à côté d’elle. Lui et Winn étaient les seuls qui avaient bien agi envers Oliver et qui l’avaient soutenu. Son homme lui avait dit que Mon-El avait essayé de s’imposer lors d’un de ses combats, mais ils s’étaient vite rendus compte que Cadmus était trop bien armé contre lui. Il avait été empoisonné et Oliver lui avait fait promettre de ne plus intervenir. Ce qu’il ne savait pas et que Kal venait de lui révéler par téléphone, c’était que Mon-El avait continué à surveiller les arrières d’Oliver lorsqu’il attaquait, pour pouvoir intervenir rapidement s’il était pris par l’ennemi.

Kara lui en était infiniment reconnaissante et elle était vraiment impressionnée de toute la maturité qu’il avait acquise en peu de temps. Elle se rappelait du Daxamite insouciant et qui ne pensait qu’à prendre du plaisir à peine quelques mois plus tôt. Il était un vrai héros en devenir. Avec un peu plus d’entraînement.

-Merci, dit-elle avec un sourire. Pour ce que tu as fait pour Oliver.

-C’était la moindre des choses. J’aurais aimé faire plus mais…

-Mais rien. Merci.

Il lui fit un de ses sourires malicieux et elle sut d’avance qu’il allait rendre la conversation plus légère. Mon-El ne restait jamais longtemps sérieux.

-Je suis content que tu ailles mieux. Protéger National City seul est éreintant, j’ai besoin de mon acolyte.

Avec un petit rire, Kara lui assura que si l’un d’eux était l’acolyte ici, c’était bien lui. Elle aimait passer du temps avec lui, il avait cette capacité de la mettre de bonne humeur avec son humour et sa joie de vivre. Lorsqu’il avait échoué sur Terre, lui aussi avec son monde détruit, il avait aussi dû se faire à l’idée qu’il ne verrait jamais les couleurs. Elle s’était attendue à ce qu’il déprime, qu’il se mette en colère contre elle pour ce que son peuple avait fait, qu’il devienne une personne sombre et brisée. C’était tout le contraire qui était arrivé. Il avait embrassé la vie, il avait adopté cette planète comme la sienne et il avait choisi d’utiliser ses pouvoirs pour le bien.

Sa rencontre avec Oliver lui avait donné le sourire, ça signifiait que lui aussi trouverait son âme sœur un jour. Comme elle, il avait conscience de combien ce lien était précieux et rare et c’était aussi certainement pour cette raison qu’il avait tout fait pour garder Oliver sauf. Elle était heureuse de le compter parmi ses amis.

Maggie et Alex arrivèrent finalement et pendant que sa sœur commandait leurs boissons au bar, la policière se rua sur elle pour la prendre dans ses bras.

-Tu nous as fait une peur bleue !

Elle recula pour la dévisager avec un grand sourire.

-Je suis vraiment contente de te voir en forme.

-Comme neuve, commenta Kara.

C’était vrai, elle n’avait aucune séquelle du poison et les rayons de soleil jaune avaient réparé ses os brisés. Elle était de nouveau au top de sa forme. Oliver par contre guérissait encore des blessures qu’il avait subies lors de ses combats mais heureusement, aucune n’était vraiment sérieuse.

-Avec Alex comme docteur, je n’en attendais pas moins, dit fièrement Maggie en prenant place à côté d’elle.

-Et Lena, compléta Kara. Sans son génie, je n’aurais pas eu de remède avant longtemps.

-C’est surtout grâce à Green Arrow, dit Mon-El d’un ton un peu sec.

Kara lui adressa un regard étrange, ne comprenant pas son hostilité. Bien sûr qu’Oliver y était pour beaucoup dans sa guérison, mais ça n’enlevait en rien le mérite d’Alex et Lena qui avaient réussi à créer un remède en un temps record.

-Oh, ne me parle pas de ce psychopathe, dit Maggie d’un ton exaspéré.

Kara se figea et le verre qu’elle tenait se fissura sous ses doigts. Elle contint sa colère en elle, se répétant comme un mantra que Maggie ne savait rien d’Oliver. Le fait que le DEO, la police, la ville étaient à la poursuite de Green Arrow lui restait en travers de la gorge. Aucun d’eux ne prenait en considération l’homme qui se cachait sous le masque.

-Ne dis pas ça, dit-elle entre ses dents.

Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, comme le lui avait fait remarquer Felicity, accepter le monde sombre dans lequel évoluait Oliver ne se faisait pas en un jour. Elle-même avait été prête à rejeter sa propre âme sœur à cause de ça. Mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus rester muette et la laisser le qualifier de _psychopathe_.

-Quoi ? C’est la vérité. Ne me dis pas que tu vas le défendre, pas après ce qu’il a fait.

-Pour moi, compléta-t-elle. Ce qu’il a fait pour me sauver.

-Ce n’est pas une excuse. Torturer quelqu’un n’est jamais une solution. Tu imagines combien il faut être froid et sans cœur, sans empathie, pour infliger sciemment de la souffrance à des gens qui te supplient de les épargner ?

Kara l’imaginait trop bien. Elle s’était débattue avec cette vérité lorsqu’elle l’avait apprise, mais elle avait aussi donné une chance à Oliver de s’expliquer. Et il l’avait fait. Quand il laissait son côté sombre prendre le dessus, il mettait de côté tout ce qui faisait de lui l’homme qu’elle aimait. Il n’avait qu’un objectif en tête. Réussir sa mission. Sacrifier son humanité pour en épargner d’autres. C’était le héros qu’il était. Et National City allait devoir s’y faire.

-Cadmus ne lui a pas laissé d’autre choix que d’utiliser ces méthodes, s’emporta Mon-El. Tu n’as aucune idée de ce qu’il a dû affronter dans ces bases !

Kara était impressionnée par le soutien de Mon-El. Alex les rejoignit, verres en main, un air inquiet sur le visage en voyant que leur discussion était tout sauf amicale.

-Au contraire, je sais exactement ce qu’il a fait, contra Maggie. C’est _moi_ qui ai interrogé ses victimes, c’est _moi_ qui ai analysé les scènes de crimes. Il n’a fait preuve d’aucune pitié. Certaines personnes n’étaient que des scientifiques, ils n’ont jamais tenu une arme de leur vie, et il les a quand même transpercés de flèches ou traumatisés.

-Parce qu’ils se dressaient sur son chemin ! S’ils étaient si innocents que ça, ils ne travailleraient pas pour Cadmus.

-Ce n’est pas une raison, dit fermement Maggie.

Mon-El allait renchérir mais Kara posa une main sur son bras, l’enjoignant à se calmer. Ça lui faisait chaud au cœur qu’il défende Oliver avec tant de passion mais Maggie était policière, elle ne pouvait que condamner les actions de Green Arrow, aucune excuse ne pourrait la convaincre du contraire. Alex restait étrangement silencieuse, voulant certainement éviter de se mettre à dos Kara ou Maggie.

-Il fait ce choix pour que d’autres n’aient pas à le faire, expliqua doucement Kara. S’il n’avait pas été là, à ton avis, qui aurait eu recours à tous les extrêmes pour me sauver ?

Alex. Leurs regards glissèrent vers elle et elle détourna les yeux en acquiesçant légèrement. Ils savaient tous que rien ne l’aurait arrêtée. Elle n’avait pas les compétences d’Oliver mais comme lui, elle ne se serait mis aucunes limites. Maggie lui prit la main avec un regard assuré :

-Je ne l’aurais pas laissée sombrer. J’aurais été à ses côtés.

-Il n’a pas eu ce luxe, dit Kara d’une voix dure. Parce que ceux qui étaient censés l’épauler l’ont livré à lui-même et ont condamné ses actions.

Elle ne leur avait pas encore pardonné ça. Le regard de Maggie passa d’une sœur à l’autre, comprenant enfin pourquoi elles s’étaient disputées.

-Ce gars ne pouvait pas être aidé, dit Maggie en prenant la défense d’Alex. Il a perdu son humanité depuis longtemps.

Son verre se brisa sous ses doigts. Un serveur s’approcha mais Mon-El lui fit signe de ne pas venir tout de suite.

-Je _t’interdis_ de dire une chose pareille, dit Kara d’une voix froide qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Tu ne sais pas qui il est. Tu ne sais pas ce qu’il a vécu pour le conduire à de telles extrémités. Tu ne sais pas combien de gens il a perdu avant de devenir ce guerrier féroce.

Maggie la regardait avec de grands yeux, étonnée par sa passion et sa colère qu’elle n’avait plus réussi à contenir.

-Kara, commença Alex, elle ne sait pas…

-Je sais, dit Kara en se levant. Et je ne crois pas qu’elle soit prête à l’entendre.

Lui livrer l’identité d’Oliver et ce qu’il représentait pour elle n’était pas une option, pas alors qu’elle le jugeait si durement. Avec le temps, Alex saurait peut-être la tempérer dans son jugement et l’aider à comprendre qu’il n’était pas ce monstre qu’elle imaginait. Pour ce soir, Kara estimait avoir assez pris sur elle et ne pouvait pas entendre une critique de plus sur son homme.

Elle prit le plateau des mains du serveur qui approchait avec une serviette pour débarrasser les morceaux de verre, et elle les y glissa sans s’inquiéter de se couper. Il ne lui adressa même pas un regard étonné, il devait souvent voir ce genre de choses dans ce bar.

-Je rentre. Alex, on se voit demain. Maggie, j’espère que tu changeras d’avis sur lui. Il est important pour moi et il ne mérite pas ton mépris.

Elle fit volte-face, ne voulant pas être retenue, et elle entendit Mon-El la suivre hors du bar dans la ruelle déserte. L’air frais lui fit du bien et elle prit une inspiration tremblante pour se calmer. Elle n’avait pas l’habitude de s’emporter comme ça.

-Ça va ? demanda-t-il doucement.

-Pas vraiment.

Entendre ces horreurs sur Oliver lui avait retourné l’estomac. Surtout qu’elle avait vu sur son corps et dans son cœur les vestiges de l’enfer qu’il avait vécu alors qu’elle était dans le coma. Mon-El s’approcha et la prit dans ses bras sans un mot. Elle se laissa envelopper par sa chaleur et le remercia pour son soutien. Il n’avait jamais eu à être convaincu, il avait simplement accepté Oliver pour ce qu’il était et elle lui en était reconnaissante.

-C’est normal. Oliver ne mérite pas tous ces reproches.

Elle acquiesça dans son cou avant de finalement reculer.

-Je vais voler un peu. Tu m’accompagnes ?

Il accepta avec un grand sourire et ils décollèrent, laissant au sol tous leurs soucis du moment. Elle adorait cette liberté et cette légèreté qu’elle ressentait à chaque fois, et elle se promit de partager un jour cette expérience avec Oliver.


	50. Chapter 50

Théa toqua à la porte de l’appartement qu’elle détestait tant. Il était trop impersonnel et fade et elle avait à chaque fois l’impression d’entrer dans un magasin d’ameublement plutôt que chez son frère. Il ne l’utilisait que comme dortoir et l’avait choisi pour son prix modeste et sa proximité avec la mairie et l’Arrow Cave. Il n’y avait même pas de deuxième chambre, si elle voulait s’inviter chez lui, elle devait se taper le canapé. Oliver lui ouvrit, portant le tablier qu’elle lui avait offert à son dernier anniversaire pour essayer de l’encourager à se remettre à la cuisine.

Pendant des mois, aucun de ses efforts pour lui redonner goût à la vie n’avait porté ses fruits. Après la mort de Laurel, il s’était concentré sur son travail en tant que maire, ses activités en tant que Green Arrow, et Oliver Queen avait été mis au second plan. Tout avait changé quand il avait rencontré Kara.

Il la prit dans ses bras et l’invita à entrer avec un grand sourire. Kara se lavait les mains dans le coin cuisine, elle devait l’aider à préparer le repas, ce qui était une vraie marque de confiance de la part d’Oliver, il ne laissait pas n’importe qui l’assister. Felicity était définitivement bannie de sa cuisine. Théa eut juste le temps d’accrocher sa veste sur le porte-manteau avant d’être prise dans une étreinte chaleureuse.

-Merci d’être venue, il était temps qu’on se revoie !

-Bien sûr, c’est pas tous les jours que mon frère m’invite à dîner.

Pas qu’elle refuserait une invitation. Sa cuisine était divine. Depuis l’attaque des Dominators, elle et Kara n’avaient fait que se croiser en coup de vent, et le couple avait décidé qu’il était temps qu’elles fassent mieux connaissance. Théa avait vraiment envie d’en savoir plus sur la femme qui illuminait la vie d’Oliver. Elle était sûre qu’elles allaient devenir meilleures amies.

Elle s’installa sur un des tabourets du comptoir où ils finissaient de préparer la salade et Oliver lui servit un verre de vin rouge dans une ambiance chaleureuse. Pour la première fois, elle avait vraiment l’impression d’être accueillie chez Oliver et non dans un appartement vide. La cuisine était en bazar, le canapé était recouvert de coussins colorés et la table était mise et n’attendait plus qu’eux. Mais le vrai changement venait d’Oliver. Elle l’avait déjà remarquée au quotidien, cette étincelle de bonheur dans ses yeux, qui brillait de mille feux en présence de Kara et qui n’avait jamais été là avant.

Même avant le Gambit, avant qu’il ne revienne brisé de cette île maudite, ses sourires n’avaient jamais été aussi francs, ses yeux n’avaient jamais reflété autant de bonheur. Elle ne s’en rendait compte que maintenant qu’elle le voyait vraiment heureux. Il avait toujours été habité d’une tristesse qu’il cachait derrière des masques. Et elle avait compris, vraiment _compris,_ d’où elle venait le jour où Roy était mort. Son cœur s’était arrêté pendant plusieurs heures durant lesquelles son monde s’était effondré. Oliver était resté à ses côtés jusqu’à ce qu’elle s’endorme, épuisée par ses sanglots incontrôlables, et c’était lui qui l’avait réveillée dans un monde coloré, lui assurant que Roy était en vie et que si elle voulait le voir avant qu’il quitte la ville, c’était maintenant ou jamais.

C’était ce jour-là qu’elle avait compris combien perdre une âme sœur était dévastateur. Et Oliver avait perdu la sienne quand il avait à peine sept ans. Elle serait toujours admirative de son courage et de sa force. Dès son plus jeune âge, le destin n’avait pas été tendre avec lui, lui offrant le plus beau cadeau du monde avant de le lui arracher brutalement. Leur famille avait tout fait pour effacer l’existence même d’Hanna, dans l’espoir d’effacer la peine d’Oliver. Elle-même n’en aurait jamais rien su si son frère n’avait pas disparu en mer.

Pendant presque deux ans, elle s’était accrochée bec et ongles à l’espoir qu’il était toujours en vie. Elle en avait horriblement voulu à sa mère qui avait directement sombré dans la déprime quand elle avait perdu les couleurs, ne pensant pas un seul instant que son fils aurait pu survivre. Pour Théa, c’était logique qu’il ne pouvait pas être mort. Il n’avait pas encore rencontré son âme sœur, tout le monde la rencontrait dans sa vie, parfois au dernier moment, juste avant de mourir, mais pas avant d’avoir aperçu les couleurs. Oliver avait été sur un bateau où personne ne lui était inconnu, il ne pouvait pas avoir coulé sans rencontrer son âme sœur. C’était impossible.

Un jour, Tommy ne l’avait plus supporté. Il avait vu qu’elle ne faisait pas son deuil d’Oliver, qu’elle faisait même des recherches de son côté, tout un mur de sa chambre recouvert de cartes détaillant les îles où il aurait pu échouer, son bureau débordant d’hypothèses sur l’endroit où il était retenu prisonnier ou les pays où il se serait retrouvé sans moyen de communication. Tommy lui avait demandé de s’asseoir sur son lit, lui avait pris les mains et il lui avait dit la vérité sur Hanna. Tous ses espoirs étaient partis en fumée.

Théa n’en avait jamais parlé avec Oliver, il ne savait pas qu’elle était au courant, elle n’avait jamais voulu raviver le souvenir de son âme sœur perdue. Le voir si heureux maintenant l’emplissait elle aussi de bonheur. Kara était le miracle que son frère méritait.

Ils s’installèrent à table dans la bonne humeur et bien sûr, le repas était divin. C’était un miracle qu’ils n’aient pas encore été interrompus par une urgence, que ce soit à la mairie, à l’Arrow Cave ou dans l’univers de Kara. Mais ce n’était pas si surprenant que ça, depuis le retour d’Oliver, Prometheus s’était calmé et n’avait pas fait de nouvelle victime, comme s’il avait obtenu ce qu’il voulait. La situation était calme à la mairie, Oliver avait passé tout son temps à rattraper son retard et avec le soutien de Quentin, elle avait tout géré en son absence.

Théa lui avait passé un savon quand elle avait appris qu’il s’était battu seul contre toute une organisation criminelle sur la Terre de Kara, sans demander l’aide de quiconque. Elle aurait pu être plus virulente dans ses mots mais elle s’était contenue en voyant combien il en souffrait encore. Il avait été perdu, il avait vécu avec le risque permanent de perdre son âme sœur et il avait mené son combat de la manière qui lui avait semblé la plus efficace et rapide pour la sauver. Elle n’oublierait jamais la manière dont il s’était effondré dans son bureau quand il avait perdu les couleurs, incapable même de respirer, comme si vivre n’avait plus de sens. Perdre Kara le détruirait.

Le voir si serein ce soir lui mettait du baume au cœur. Il avait traversé plus d’épreuves qu’elle ne pourrait l’imaginer et enfin, enfin, il goûtait au bonheur. Au premier abord, elle s’était méfiée de Kara qui semblait éternellement joyeuse et qui avait une vision du monde trop naïve à son goût. Elle était presque l’antithèse d’Oliver et elle avait craint qu’elle le repousse en apprenant son passé et qui il était vraiment. Heureusement, Kara l’avait surprise, elle était une vraie force de la nature et avait adapté sa vision du monde à celle d’Oliver, le soutenant à travers les épreuves. Elle le complétait et l’aidait à voir que tout n’était pas noir et qu’il fallait toujours garder espoir.

Durant tout le repas, Kara fit honneur à tout ce qu’ils avaient préparé, mangeant presque le double de ce qu’elle et Oliver s’étaient servis, mais elle ne but pas une goutte d’alcool. Peut-être qu’elle n’aimait pas ça, ou qu’elle suivait un régime sans alcool, ou que c’était un poison pour les kryptoniens. Quoi qu’il en soit, elle était d’humeur à taquiner son frère.

-Tu ne bois pas ? demanda-t-elle à Kara en levant son verre de vin. Oh, vous me cachez une bonne nouvelle ? Je vais être tata ?

Oliver s’étouffa dans son verre et Kara blanchit. Théa se délectait des joues rouges de son frère qui essayait de reprendre son souffle.

-Un petit Queen est en route ? ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire espiègle.

-Speedy, non ! On habite même pas encore dans le même univers, on est loin de penser enfants.

-Je bois rarement, l’alcool n’a aucun effet sur moi et je préfère les jus, expliqua rapidement Kara, les doigts serrés sur son verre.

-Je vous ai bien eus, vous devriez voir vos têtes, dit-elle en riant.

Avec un sourire malicieux, Oliver lui dit qu’elle serait privée de dessert et Kara demanda si ça signifiait qu’il y en aurait plus pour elle, un air vorace dans le regard. Elle était vraiment insatiable. Théa rit de bon cœur et proposa de débarrasser la table en échange d’une part de dessert. Elle remarqua une fissure sur le verre de Kara et se fit une note mentale de ne plus parler enfants avec elle. C’était apparemment un sujet épineux.


	51. Chapter 51

Oliver avait passé une belle soirée en compagnie des deux femmes de sa vie. Sa sœur venait de partir et lui avait glissé à l’oreille de prendre bien soin de Kara, elle était parfaite pour lui. Son âme sœur avait été une superbe hôtesse et il se demanda si un jour, ils pourraient s’installer ensemble, sans avoir à traverser un univers à chaque fois.

Il terminait de débarrasser la table et Kara avait dit qu’elle allait s’occuper de la vaisselle mais il n’entendait pas encore l’eau couler. Lorsqu’il se retourna vers le coin cuisine, il fronça les sourcils et reposa la bouteille de vin entamée sur la table. Il y avait un problème.

Kara se tenait au rebord de l’évier, la tête baissée sur la vaisselle attendant d’être lavée. Il la rejoignit en se demandant qu’est-ce qui la tourmentait, aucun sujet difficile n’avait été abordé, ils avaient simplement profité de mieux se connaître, souvent à ses dépens à lui, car Théa disposait d’une ressource infinie d’histoires peu flatteuses à son propos. Il l’enlaça tendrement, ses bras l’entourant à la taille, et Kara se laissa aller en arrière contre son torse. Elle avait besoin de réconfort et il n’hésiterait pas à le lui offrir, même s’il n’en connaissait pas la cause. Elle recouvrit ses bras des siens et s’agrippa à lui comme si elle voulait le retenir et ne jamais le perdre. Il n’avait pas l’intention d’aller où que ce soit. Il déposa un baiser sur le haut de sa tête et lui demanda dans un souffle ce qui n’allait pas.

-Je croyais que tu savais, dit-elle d’une voix tremblante. Et… je ne m’étais pas rendue compte de combien je le voulais, jusqu’à maintenant.

Oliver la serra un peu plus contre lui, inspirant son odeur qu’il aimait tant. Quoi qu’elle veuille, il le lui offrirait. Lui dire ça avait été une erreur car elle porta une main à son visage comme pour retenir des larmes et un hoquet lui traversa le corps. Elle murmura qu’elle était désolée et tenta de se défaire de ses bras. Aucune chance. Il ne la laisserait pas partir pour lui cacher sa détresse. Quoi que ce soit qui la tourmentait, ils l’affronteraient ensemble.

Kara se retourna dans son étreinte, utilisant certainement un peu de sa force surhumaine, et enfouit son visage contre son torse, passant les bras dans son dos pour le serrer contre elle.

-Je suis désolée Oliver, je suis tellement désolée… Je sais que tu le voudrais aussi…

Sa voix étaient empreinte de sanglots contenus et il lui caressa doucement le dos, voulant apaiser cette peine qui l’habitait. Il ne comprenait pas de quoi elle parlait ni pourquoi elle s’excusait, tout ce qu’il pouvait faire, c’était lui offrir son soutien et son amour dont elle semblait avoir désespérément besoin. Il déposa un nouveau baiser sur le haut de sa tête, ses cheveux lui chatouillant le nez, et il lui assura que quoi que ce soit, ils trouveraient une solution. Pour toute réponse, elle raffermit un peu plus sa prise sur lui, absorbant sa chaleur et profitant de ses bras.

Finalement, Kara prit une inspiration tremblante avant de reculer doucement. Il ne la laissa pas aller loin, un bras la retenant près de lui par la taille. D’une main, elle essuya les larmes qui avaient coulé avant de finalement lever la tête vers lui. Son regard témoignait d’une telle détresse qu’il la ressentait dans son cœur.

-Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? demanda-t-il sans la quitter des yeux.

-On ne pourra jamais fonder une famille. Avoir des enfants.

Oliver répondit sans hésiter, certain de pouvoir la rassurer sur ce fait.

-On est déjà une famille. Pour les enfants, on a le temps d’y penser.

Un sanglot passa ses lèvres et Kara se cacha le visage d’une main, tentant de retenir ses larmes. Il n’avait pas dit ce qu’il fallait. C’était pourtant la vérité.

-Je t’aime tellement, dit-elle d’une voix chevrotante. Je suis tellement désolée…

Oliver lui laissa le temps de se reprendre, lui caressant doucement le bras, la tenant toujours contre lui dans une étreinte rassurante. Le cœur inquiet et saignant pour elle, il avait besoin de comprendre mais ne voulait pas la brusquer. Il lui offrait autant de soutien qu’il pouvait mais il devait avouer qu’il était perdu. Leurs vies étaient trop compliquées et dangereuses maintenant pour avoir des enfants, et ils n’habitaient même pas encore ensemble, mais ils pourraient changer cette situation avec le temps. Il pourrait se retirer de la Team Arrow quand les recrues seraient formées et Kara pourrait laisser sa ville entre les mains de ses amis le temps de sa grossesse. D’infinies possibilités s’offraient à eux s’ils voulaient devenir parents.

Kara sécha à nouveau ses larmes et posa une main sur son cœur, son endroit favori. Elle lui avait confié qu’elle adorait l’entendre battre et le sentir sous ses doigts en même temps.

-On ne peut pas avoir d’enfant, dit-elle avec un regard empli de tristesse. On n’est pas de la même race, c’est impossible…

Oliver marqua un temps d’arrêt. Il ne s’était jamais posé de question là-dessus. Quand ils faisaient l’amour, Kara lui avait dit qu’il n’avait pas besoin d’utiliser de protection et il en avait simplement déduit qu’elle prenait la pilule. Il avait été tellement stupide.

Penser à l’avenir ne faisait pas partie de son ADN, même avant l’île, il vivait toujours dans le présent, sans se soucier du futur. Depuis, il vivait au jour le jour, sachant qu’il vivait une vie trop dangereuse pour prévoir la suite. Il savait au maximum ce que sa semaine lui réservait. Et il était à chaque fois surpris par la tournure des événements. Avec Kara à ses côtés, il s’était surpris à rêver d’une vie à deux, de repas en famille, de rires d’enfants.

La main sur son cœur remonta doucement le long de son cou pour lui caresser la joue, alors que Kara murmurait encore et encore combien elle était désolée. Il fronça les sourcils, elle n’avait pas à s’excuser. Même s’il n’existait vraiment aucun moyen pour eux de concevoir un enfant, d’autres solutions étaient envisageables. Et vu tous les amis génies et scientifiques qui les entouraient, il était sûr qu’ils ne pouvaient pas abandonner espoir si vite. Leurs races étaient peut-être même compatibles, après tout, ils étaient une première, tout était possible. Mais il ne lui dirait pas ça maintenant. Kara avait besoin de certitudes. Avec un grand sourire, il lui prit le visage entre les mains, séchant les larmes qui continuaient de couler, lui communiquant tout son amour.

-Ne t’excuse pas. Si un jour on veut avoir des enfants, on en aura. Même s’ils ne sont pas de notre sang, on les aimera tout autant. On aura William, il fait déjà partie de notre famille, même s’il ne peut pas être avec nous pour l’instant.

Elle s’était clairement attendue à de la colère ou de la détresse de sa part, certaine qu’elle venait de réduire à néant leur futur de parents. Elle avait gardé cette culpabilité en elle trop longtemps alors qu’en réalité elle ne le privait de rien. Bien sûr, il aurait aimé avoir des enfants avec elle, la voir enceinte, partager ces moments uniques de grossesse et de la venue au monde de leur propre création. Et si c’était vraiment impossible, si de par sa nature kryptonienne elle ne pouvait pas avoir un enfant sur Terre, alors ils adopteraient. Ils partageraient d’autres moments forts.

-Je t’aime tellement, dit-elle avec un petit sourire, rassurée par ses mots. J’avais tellement peur que tu… Je déteste ne pas pouvoir… t’offrir ça. Ce bonheur. Je suis dé…

Oliver l’interrompit avec un petit baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Je ne veux plus t’entendre t’excuser, dit-il tendrement. Je t’aime aussi, Kara. Tant que je suis avec toi, je serai heureux.

Elle glissa la main à son cou pour l’attirer dans un autre baiser plus fougueux, plus désespéré, exprimant sa détresse et son soulagement. Il la serra contre lui, lui assurant avec ses gestes qu’il serait toujours là pour elle. Lorsque sa planète avait été détruite, elle avait perdu tout son passé, mais aussi tout son avenir. Son peuple disparu, elle avait cru ne jamais rencontrer son âme sœur alors que c’était son désir le plus cher. Pourtant, il était là. Elle avait cru qu’elle ne pourrait jamais avoir d’enfant alors qu’elle rêvait d’être mère. Il lui prouverait le contraire.


	52. Chapter 52

Oliver quitta l’Arrow Cave à moto, impatient de rejoindre son âme sœur. Elle était venue sur sa Terre pour qu’ils passent une soirée tranquille devant un film, mais Vigilante avait choisi ce soir pour attaquer. Elle était restée à l’appartement, ils avaient décidé que leurs doubles héroïques apparaissent aussi rarement que possible sur la Terre de l’autre. Ça leur donnerait un avantage tactique en cas de grosse menace qui ne s’attendrait pas à faire face à une extra-terrestre aux superpouvoirs ou à un archer et guerrier féroce.

Ils avaient hésité à changer cette règle après le réveil de Kara. Green Arrow avait combattu sur sa Terre et avait fait la une de tous les médias. Oliver avait voulu rester et l’aider à se débarrasser de Cadmus pour de bon, ce qu’elle avait refusé. Personne ne connaissait son lien avec Supergirl et elle voulait garder cet effet de surprise. Pour une fois, ce n’était pas elle qui réfléchissait avec son cœur. Après de nombreuses discussions, il était retourné sur sa Terre pour reprendre son poste de maire et ses activités nocturnes, accordant sa confiance à Kara pour affronter ses ennemis.

Elle lui avait tout de même promis de ne plus jamais les attaquer seule et de ne pas être uniquement accompagnée d’extra-terrestres. Cadmus était surprotégé contre eux et s’était révélé vulnérable aux attaques humaines. Kara n’était pas d’accord avec cette théorie, les agents du DEO n’avaient jamais réussi à infiltrer une base, celui dont ils ne savaient pas se protéger, c’était Green Arrow. Grâce à lui, l’agence avait récolté des centaines d’informations et de preuves sur l’organisation terroriste et Cadmus était largement affaibli.

Kara avait toutes les cartes en main pour leur porter un coup fatal.

Cette soirée était pour eux et il ne voulait pas accorder une pensée de plus au cauchemar qu’il avait vécu, Cadmus ne leur volerait pas en plus leurs instants d’intimité. Il gara sa moto au bas de l’immeuble et monta les escaliers quatre à quatre, espérant ne pas l’avoir trop fait attendre. Il ne la trouva pas dans l’appartement mais la porte du balcon était ouverte, il savait où elle était. Le toit.

Dans la pénombre, il distingua sa silhouette accoudée contre la rambarde, le regard tourné vers la ville. La brise de la nuit le fit légèrement tressaillir et si elle n’était pas kryptonienne, il s’inquiéterait pour Kara qui portait une longue robe fluide blanche qui lui donnait un air céleste. Elle se retourna et avec un petit sourire, lui fit signe de la rejoindre. Ses cheveux tombaient en cascade dans son dos et ses yeux azur n’étaient pas cachés derrière ses lunettes. Elle n’était pas Supergirl ce soir ni Kara Danvers. Il avait devant lui Kara Zor-El. Fille de Krypton. La plus belle femme qu’il ait jamais rencontrée.

Oliver s’accouda à côté d’elle, leurs bras se frôlant, observant la ville qui s’étendait à perte de vue. Malgré l’heure tardive, il y avait encore beaucoup de lumières et de trafic, Star City était toujours en mouvement. Il aimait sa ville et depuis qu’il était maire et justicier, le taux de crimes avait diminué, la police ayant plus de moyens et les criminels craignant Green Arrow. Par contre, quand une menace apparaissait, elle était à chaque fois plus puissante, plus difficile à combattre. Il avait cru atteindre le summum avec Dhark mais ce Prometheus qui en savait beaucoup trop sur lui était d’un tout autre niveau.

-Ça a l’air paisible, dit Kara.

-Je fais mon maximum pour.

Elle se colla contre lui et posa la tête contre son épaule, levant son regard vers les étoiles. Le ciel était dégagé et ils en apercevaient quelques-unes, bien qu’il fût incapable de les nommer. Quand il était sur l’île, il s’endormait souvent en les regardant, perdu dans l’immensité de l’espace, se laissant aller à imaginer ce que sa vie aurait pu être. Kara avait littéralement voyagé parmi les étoiles, en un sens, elle était son étoile à lui.

-À quoi tu penses ? demanda-t-il doucement.

-J’aime imaginer que Krypton est là, qu’elle n’a pas disparu dans ce monde. Que Kara Zor-El vit avec sa famille, qu’elle étudie les sciences et rêve de voyager un jour sur d’autres planètes.

Kara avait perdu tout son monde en un clin d’œil alors qu’elle n’était qu’une enfant. Malgré cette perte qu’il avait même du mal à imaginer, elle était devenue la personne la plus optimiste et joyeuse qu’il ait jamais rencontré. Il ferait tout pour qu’elle ne perde jamais sa flamme.

-C’est certainement le cas.

Il passa un bras dans son dos et elle se blottit un peu plus contre lui. Il ne pouvait pas lui rendre sa planète mais il ferait tout pour qu’elle se sente chez elle ici. C’était difficile pour l’instant, ils ne pouvaient pas apparaître ensemble en public, c’était trop risqué. Si le maire était vu au bras d’une femme, il ferait directement la une et les journalistes se donneraient à cœur joie de découvrir son identité. Felicity était en train de lui en créer une, comme Winn le faisait sur la Terre 38 pour lui. Le processus était long, il ne suffisait pas de forger un acte de naissance et une carte d’identité, il fallait créer l’histoire de toute une vie, surtout pour Kara qui allait se retrouver sous le feu des projecteurs dès qu’elle serait connue comme son âme sœur.

Malgré tout, il regrettait de ne pas pouvoir l’inviter au restaurant, se promener en ville main dans la main avec elle, l’avoir à ses côtés durant les soirées mondaines auxquelles il était obligé d’assister. Ils n’avaient même jamais dansé ensemble. Voilà une chose à laquelle il pouvait remédier. Il lui prit la main et recula de quelques pas, l’entraînant avec lui alors qu’elle lui adressait un regard confus.

-Danse avec moi, dit-il d’un ton charmeur.

-Quoi ? s’étonna-t-elle avec un petit rire. Tu veux danser… ici ? Maintenant ? Il n’y a même pas de musique.

Il ne répondit rien et l’attira à lui, glissant une main dans son dos et bougeant doucement sur le rythme d’une chanson que lui seul entendait. Elle se laissa faire avec un grand sourire, l’air complètement médusée.

-Juste, laisse-toi aller et amuse-toi. Si tu veux vraiment de la musique, je suis sûr que tu peux tendre l’oreille et choisir celle qui te plaît.

Avec un regard tendre, elle passa une main à son cou et suivit ses pas, se laissant aller au jeu, adoptant son rythme. Il s’éloigna d’un pas en levant leurs mains jointes et elle tourna sur elle-même avec un rire ravi avant de retomber dans ses bras. Il lui dit combien elle était belle et elle rougit de plaisir, ses yeux brillant de bonheur, lui retournant le compliment. Ils dansèrent avec joie, tournoyant sur le toit comme s’ils étaient seuls au monde. Pendant un instant, ils oublièrent leurs responsabilités, entièrement concentrés sur l’autre, sur la joie d’être ensemble et de voir leur partenaire si insouciant.

Dans les bras l’un de l’autre, ils finirent par danser un slow. Oliver avait les yeux fermés, la bouche à l’oreille de Kara, les mains lui tenant les hanches pour la retenir contre lui. Elle lui caressait doucement le dos au rythme de leurs pas et il se laissait bercer par une mélodie murmurée qui venait d’un autre monde. S’ils pouvaient rester ainsi pour l’éternité, il serait à jamais heureux.

Il eut soudain l’impression de perdre pied et s’agrippa à elle en ouvrant grand les yeux. Le sol sous ses pieds avait disparu.

-Ne panique pas, dit-elle doucement. Je nous fais un peu léviter.

Il n’avait encore jamais volé avec elle, l’idée même lui donnait le vertige, il ne se sentait pas capable d’abandonner tout son contrôle sans possibilité de plan B. Si elle perdait ses pouvoirs, si elle était confuse ou se faisait attaquer, il n’aurait aucun moyen de s’en sortir vivant. Mais là, à ce moment, il se sentait en sécurité dans ses bras. Ils étaient à peine à dix centimètres du sol, elle connaissait ses réticences et les respectait, et elle venait de rendre ce moment encore plus magique.

-Je ne panique pas, répondit-il.

-J’entends ton cœur, je te rappelle. Et tu me serres tellement fort que j’en aurais des bleus si j’étais humaine.

-Heureusement que tu ne l’es pas.

Elle rit contre son torse, les faisant tourner doucement dans les airs. Oliver desserra un peu sa prise et elle releva la tête pour plonger son regard dans le sien. Il se perdit dans ses iris bleus aux milles nuances qui le regardaient avec un amour pur, sans barrière, sans doute, sans crainte. Il espérait qu’elle voyait la même chose dans ses yeux. Il la lâcha d’une main, lui faisant entièrement confiance, et repoussa une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille, ses doigts s’attardant sur sa peau douce.

Il pencha le visage et elle combla le vide qui les séparait, les joignant dans un baiser tendre. Il ne s’était jamais senti si aimé.


	53. Chapter 53

Kara était en plein combat contre un alien lorsque c'était arrivé. Elle avait réussi à les ignorer le temps de mettre son adversaire KO mais maintenant qu'elle était de retour au DEO où elle avait livré son prisonnier, elle regardait ses alentours avec fascination. Les couleurs n'avaient jamais été aussi vives, aussi définies, aussi pleines de vie. C'était comme si on braquait un projecteur partout où elle posait le regard, lui permettant de distinguer les nuances les plus infimes.

Assise au bureau de Winn qui n'était pas là, elle était sensée remplir un rapport sur la situation qu'elle avait désamorcée mais elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer, trop subjuguée par son environnement embelli. Le changement était apparu de nulle part, elle n'était même pas en présence d'Oliver. D'habitude, quand il quittait son univers, les couleurs perdaient un peu de leur force et quand ils se retrouvaient, elles reprenaient vie. Jamais avec une telle intensité.

Les couleurs répondaient à leurs émotions et au lien qu'ils partageaient. La distance les influait aussi et elles agissaient de manière unique pour chaque couple. Oliver devait être venu dans son univers, et il avait une bonne nouvelle à lui annoncer ou il était simplement heureux. Ça lui semblait tout de même étrange. La semaine précédente, ils avaient tous les deux célébré sa victoire face à Cadmus et les couleurs avaient été brillantes mais pas à ce point. Dès qu'elle lui avait annoncé que Lilian était en prison et son organisation réduite à néant, l'intensité des couleurs avait augmenté avec la fierté et la joie d'Oliver et quand il l'avait rejoint, elles étaient devenues encore plus nettes et belles.

Aujourd'hui, elles brillaient de mille feux.

Kara avait besoin de réponses, et elle les trouverait certainement à son appartement où Oliver devait l'attendre. Trépignant d'impatience à l'idée de le voir et de découvrir ce qui le mettait de bonne humeur au point d'en affecter autant leur lien, elle réussit à détacher son regard de ce qui l'entourait pour remplir son rapport en quatrième vitesse. Elle partit en faisant un signe de la main à Alex qui avait trouvé ça aussi étrange qu'elle. À sa connaissance, ce genre de phénomène n'arrivait que lors de moments rares et précieux pour le couple, comme pour la naissance d'un enfant ou la demande en mariage, la décision d'habiter ensemble, les moments forts de la vie.

Kara entra dans son appartement avec un grand sourire, prête à sauter dans les bras de son âme sœur.

Le salon était plongé dans le noir. Étonnée, elle alluma la lumière et scanna l'appartement des yeux. Personne. La moto qu'elle lui avait offerte était toujours garée devant son immeuble donc il n'était pas en route pour la rejoindre au DEO, il n'était apparemment pas du tout venu sur sa Terre. Elle prit son téléphone inter-univers pour l'appeler et lui demander où il était et remarqua qu'elle avait eu trois appels manqués de Felicity.

Elles s'étaient beaucoup rapprochées depuis son réveil et la discussion à cœur ouvert qu'elles avaient eue et il n'était pas rare qu'elles s'appellent pour discuter de tout et de rien. Elle la rappellerait plus tard, pour l'instant c'était Oliver qu'elle voulait joindre pour comprendre ce qui leur arrivait et qu'est-ce qui le mettait de si bonne humeur. Elle écrivit donc un message à Felicity, lui indiquant qu'elle n'avait pas le temps de parler tout de suite. À sa surprise, son amie l'appela directement. Elle eut à peine le temps de la saluer qu'elle partit sur une longue tirade.

-Kara, tu ne peux pas savoir combien je suis contente de t'entendre. Tu n'es pas trop occupée j'espère ? Tu n'es pas au milieu d'une crise internationale ? Enfin, même si c'était le cas, tu m'en voudrais de ne pas t'avoir prévenue alors que je t'avais sous la main, donc je me suis permise de t'appeler directement. Bref, est-ce que tu as un endroit où t'asseoir ? J'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer et il vaut mieux que tu sois assise.

Felicity semblait sur les nerfs et Kara la rassura directement :

-Je suis chez moi et déjà dans mon canapé, ne t'inquiète pas. Je voulais juste appeler Oliver avant de te parler, il se passe quelque chose avec les couleurs et…

-Les couleurs ? l'interrompit-elle d'une voix tremblante. Tu… Tu ne les vois plus ?

Sa question lui coupa le souffle, l'idée même la prenant aux tripes. Son moral descendit en flèche. Felicity avait clairement une mauvaise nouvelle à lui annoncer concernant Oliver. Et elle croyait qu'il était peut-être… mort. Non. Oliver allait bien. Les couleurs brillaient de mille feux. _Il allait bien_.

-Bien sûr que si, dit-elle fermement. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Comment tu peux penser une chose pareille ?

Au bout du fil, Felicity souffla de soulagement avant de reprendre :

-Oliver a disparu. Prometheus l'a enlevé.

Kara resta immobile. Ça n'avait aucun sens.

-Impossible, murmura-t-elle.

-Il a tendu un piège à Oliver et toute l'équipe, je te donnerai tous les détails quand tu seras là. Tu vas venir n'est-ce pas ? Ça fait deux heures qu'il a disparu et on fait tout pour le retrouver mais avec ton aide on aura plus de chances que ça arrive rapidement.

Bien sûr qu'elle allait venir, dès qu'elle retrouverait l'usage de ses membres. Pour l'instant elle était coincée sur son canapé, le téléphone à l'oreille, le cœur serré à l'idée qu'Oliver soit avec ce psychopathe, les yeux se posant frénétiquement sur chaque recoin de la pièce, tentant de faire sens de l'éclat des couleurs qui semblait lui rire au nez. Elles ne devraient pas être si vives alors que son âme sœur était en danger de mort.

-Kara ? Kara, réponds-moi. Je suis désolée de t'annoncer ça par téléphone, mais je ne pouvais pas venir, je gère les recherches informatiques et… Kara ?

Elle prit une inspiration tremblante et ferma ses yeux embués de larmes. Elle devait se reprendre. Le bon côté des choses, c'était que la présence des couleurs signifiait qu'il était en vie. Prometheus le retenait quelque part et une fois à Star City elle saurait le retrouver grâce à ses sens surdéveloppés.

-Désolée, je suis juste… sous le choc. Je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça. Bien sûr que je vais venir.

Après une hésitation, Felicity reprit :

-Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire… à propos des couleurs ? Elles sont devenues ternes ?

-C'est tout le contraire. Elles sont magnifiques, pleines d'éclat. Je croyais qu'il était ici… et qu'il avait une bonne nouvelle à m'annoncer, dit-elle avec un sanglot qu'elle n'avait pu retenir.

Passer d'un état euphorique à un état d'inquiétude extrême l'avait drainée émotionnellement et elle avait juste envie de s'enrouler sur elle-même et de pleurer. Elle souffla et résista à l'envie de se mettre une claque. Oliver était en danger. C'était à son tour de le sauver.

-Quand est-ce que c'est arrivé ? demanda Felicity.

-Il y a un quart d'heure, vingt minutes max.

-Je crois… Oliver a dû reprendre conscience à ce moment et se rendre compte qu'il était fait prisonnier.

-Et ça l'a rendu heureux ? demanda Kara d'un ton sceptique.

-Non, non, les couleurs sont la représentation visuelle du lien qui vous lie. Quand il est testé, elles fanent et quand il est plus fort que jamais, elles sont éblouissantes. Oliver ne peut rien faire qu'espérer. Il croit en toi et en votre amour pour le sortir de là. Tu es sa force dans cet enfer.

Kara resta sans voix. Felicity avait raison, ça correspondait totalement à Oliver. Elle ne pensait pas qu'elle pouvait l'aimer encore un peu plus mais voilà qu'il lui offrait une nouvelle preuve d'amour et son cœur n'était pas sûr de le supporter.

Elle allait le sortir de là et lui dire encore et encore combien elle l'aimait et était heureuse de l'avoir pour âme sœur.

…

Oliver se réveilla sur une surface dure qui ne correspondait pas au sol terreux de Lian Yu et encore moins à son lit. Il ouvrit les yeux sur des murs gris. Les contours de sa vision étaient troubles et il avait la bouche pâteuse. Il avait été drogué, il était en terrain hostile. Il scanna la pièce du regard et se releva vivement dès qu'il vit Chase. Les chaînes qui lui liaient les poignets et les pieds au sol s'entrechoquèrent dans un vacarme sinistre qui accentua son mal de tête. Il testerait ses liens quand il serait seul. L'homme affichait un sourire sadique malgré les traces de leur combat sur son visage, et Oliver brûlait de se jeter sur lui et de terminer ce qu'il avait commencé. Si Talia ne lui avait pas lâchement tiré dessus dans le dos, il aurait réussi à maîtriser Chase.

-Enfin réveillé, Princesse ?

Sa voix dégoulinait de sarcasme et Oliver ravala sa haine et ne lui montra qu'une façade d'indifférence. Il ne lui laisserait pas voir combien il détestait être si vulnérable en sa présence, complètement à sa merci.

-C'était ça, ton grand plan contre moi ? Me séquestrer pour me torturer. Comme c'est original.

Chase s'approcha et Oliver fit son maximum pour ne pas l'attaquer. Ça ne servirait à rien, il s'était certainement arrêté juste hors de sa portée. Prometheus était un psychopathe mais il n'était pas stupide.

-Comme d'habitude, j'ai dix pas d'avance sur toi. Je ne vais pas te torturer. Je vais t'aider à comprendre qui tu es.

Oliver retint un rire désabusé. Il était complètement malade. C'était lui qui avait des problèmes d'identité, il venait de passer des mois à se faire passer pour un procureur de la République honorable, pour son ami. Sa trahison lui restait encore au travers de la gorge, il avait vraiment cru en Adrian. Il chassa ces pensées qui n'avaient pas leur place ici. Rien n'avait été réel, ça n'avait été qu'un jeu pour lui. Il ne le laisserait pas gagner.

Oliver était en mauvaise posture, Chase avait réussi à le coincer entre ses griffes. Pourtant, malgré ses menaces, son assurance, son sourire glauque, il ne le craignait pas. Quoi qu'il lui réservait, il y survivrait. Il connaissait la douleur, c'était une amie constante qui l'avait accompagné toute sa vie. Hanna, le Gambit, l'île, Fyers, Ivo, Slade, ARGUS, la Bratva, et tellement d'autres. Chase n'était que le plus récent d'une très longue liste et d'autres le suivraient.

-Je te laisse ruminer tout ça. À plus tard, Oliver.

Chase sortit en verrouillant les barreaux qui le retenaient prisonnier. Oliver testa ses liens dès qu'il fut seul. Les menottes étaient collées à ses poignets, il n'avait aucune chance de les faire glisser même de quelques millimètres, se déboîter le pouce ne lui servirait à rien. Elles étaient liées entre elles par une épaisse chaîne qui était attachée à un énorme anneau en fer au sol. Ses chevilles étaient attachées de la même façon. Il n'avait aucun moyen de s'en défaire. Il fouilla son costume mais Chase avait trouvé toutes ses armes cachées, il ne lui restait même pas une petite fléchette.

Pourtant, Oliver garda son sang-froid et s'assit en tailleur. Il n'avait qu'à être patient. Son équipe savait déjà qu'il avait été enlevé, et par qui. Ils étaient à sa recherche. Et il n'était pas seul, pas vraiment. Les couleurs autour de lui en étaient la preuve. Il ne serait plus jamais seul, il pourrait toujours compter sur elle. Même si Chase connaissait tout de la Team Arrow et avait concocté des pièges contre ses amis, Supergirl saurait tous les déjouer. Il ignorait son existence même et il ne saurait faire face à la kryptonienne.

À tout moment, elle allait apparaître, pliant à mains nues les barreaux qui le retenaient, ou défonçant un des murs qui l'entouraient. Elle pourrait même débouler du plafond, atterrir sans une égratignure et le libérer de ses chaînes en un claquement de doigts.

Malgré la situation, il ne put retenir un léger sourire en pensant à Kara. À son âme sœur si forte, si belle, si douce et pourtant si létale. Elle était une vraie force de la nature, Chase n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il allait affronter.

La lumière au plafond n'éclairait que peu la pièce sans fenêtre, mais il jurerait que les murs gris qui l'entouraient brillaient d'un éclat inhabituel. Il baissa les yeux sur son costume et il put clairement distinguer son vert forêt, en vrai contraste avec les chaînes argentées qui serpentaient dessus. Son cœur se gonfla d'espoir et d'amour.

Kara était déjà à Star City.


	54. Chapter 54

Kara survolait Star City à la recherche de son âme sœur. Elle avait déjà fait le tour de la ville deux fois, scannant le plus de bâtiments possibles, se focalisant sur les lieux abandonnés ou à l'écart où Prometheus pourrait retenir Oliver prisonnier sans attirer l'attention de personne. Elle commençait à paniquer, elle aurait déjà dû le trouver, ça faisait cinq heures qu'il était entre les mains de ce malade. Elle priait Rao qu'Oliver n'ait pas à subir d'autres tortures.

Au sol, un rayon lumineux parcourait la ville. Barry avait aussi rejoint les recherches, inspectant tous les recoins de Star City. Mais elle était immense et à chaque fois qu'elle pensait en avoir fait le tour, elle en découvrait de nouveaux recoins. Aucun d'eux ne connaissait la ville comme Oliver et malgré les indications de Felicity et les recherches menées par son équipe à vitesse normale, ils n'avaient encore rien trouvé.

Lorsqu'elle était arrivée, pleine d'espoir grâce aux couleurs vibrantes que lui offrait Oliver, elle avait vraiment cru qu'ils le retrouveraient rapidement. Ils étaient nombreux, tous avec des capacités différentes et uniques, et Prometheus n'était qu'un homme. Felicity lui avait expliqué qu'ils venaient de découvrir l'identité du tueur en série et qu'il s'agissait d'Adrian Chase, un collègue et ami d'Oliver. Elle n'avait eu qu'une envie, c'était de trouver Chase et de le faire payer pour ce qu'il avait fait endurer à son homme. Il l'avait trahi de la pire des manières. Et il avait réussi à piéger Oliver en enlevant une de ses amies journalistes.

Chase avait des alliés, il n'était pas seul. Talia Al Ghul, qui avait apparemment été un mentor pour Oliver avant de se retourner contre lui parce qu'il avait tué son père. Pour de bonnes raisons, lui avait assuré Felicity, même si elle n'en avait pas douté. Evelyn Sharpe, qui avait été la protégée d'Oliver et que Chase avait réussi à manipuler pour qu'elle se retourne contre lui. Black Siren, qui était le double maléfique de Laurel. Kara le détestait vraiment.

Barry et Cisco étaient arrivés pour leur prêter main forte et ils s'étaient vite réparti les tâches pour être aussi efficaces que possible. Felicity jouerait de sa magie avec les ordinateurs, tentant de trouver une piste sur l'endroit que Chase avait choisi pour retenir Oliver. Team Arrow visiterait les lieux qui avaient de l'importance pour Oliver, car Chase aimait jouer avec son esprit et réveiller son passé douloureux. Verdant, l'ancienne base, le manoir, Palmer Tech qui avait été Queen Consolidated étaient tous sur leur liste. Barry et elle fouilleraient la ville de long en large et Cisco tenterait de localiser Oliver grâce à ses pouvoirs.

En trois heures, ils n'avaient fait aucun progrès.

De sa hauteur, Kara scannait tous les sous-sols, c'était l'endroit idéal pour retenir quelqu'un sans que ses cris ne se fassent entendre. Mais la ville était trop vaste et elle perdit vite le fil, passant d'un bâtiment à l'autre sans logique, la panique la prenant aux tripes, lui criant d'être plus rapide, plus efficace, plus performante, plus alerte, plus… Elle s'arrêta et monta haut dans le ciel, chassant les larmes de ses yeux. Oliver n'avait pas besoin de ça. Elle prit une grande inspiration et retrouva son calme en regardant les étoiles.

Apaisée, Kara ferma les yeux et se concentra sur un seul sens. Son ouïe. Oliver était quelque part dans la ville qui s'étendait à ses pieds et elle allait le retrouver. Le vacarme de la vie lui vrillait les tympans mais elle ignora la douleur. On courait, on ronflait, on coupait, on chantait, on se lavait, on pleurait, on conduisait, on jurait, on riait, on sifflait, on tapotait, on caressait, on se coiffait, on toquait. Des portes claquaient, des voitures freinaient, des arbres frémissaient, des oiseaux chantaient, des machines s'allumaient, des couverts s'entrechoquaient. Dans toute cette cacophonie, elle cherchait un bruit infime. Un rythme. Les battements de son cœur. Elle s'était tant de fois endormie la tête contre son torse qu'elle le reconnaissait entre mille.

Kara se perdit dans la ville, laissant son ouïe la porter d'une maison à l'autre, d'une rue à la suivante, d'un quartier à un autre sans logique. Elle allait l'entendre. Elle allait le trouver.

-Rendez-vous à la base pour un compte rendu.

La voix de Felicity lui arracha les tympans. Elle ouvrit grand les yeux, brutalement ramenée à son corps, et chuta de plusieurs mètres avant de se reprendre. Le cœur battant, elle se rendit à l'Arrow Cave, espérant avoir de bonnes nouvelles. Elle y trouva Felicity et Cisco, affichant des mines sombres. La flamme d'espoir qu'ils avaient ravivée s'éteignit. Barry les rejoignit et baissa son masque, se frottant le front, exténué.

-Rien de mon côté, dit-il.

-Team Arrow non plus, ajouta Felicity. Ils ont inspecté de fond en comble tous les endroits auxquels j'ai pu penser. Ils fouillent maintenant les bâtiments abandonnés des Glades.

-Je suis aussi passé derrière eux, pour être sûr qu'ils n'aient rien manqué, dit Barry.

-Pourquoi tu nous as demandé de venir ? demanda Kara, irritée. Chaque seconde passée ici est une seconde de perdue dans la recherche. J'y vais.

Ça ne servait à rien de se réunir pour dire qu'il n'y avait aucun progrès. Ils devraient tous être à leur poste, comme la Team Arrow qui n'était pas rentrée pour cette petite discussion.

-Attends, intervint Cisco. On ne vous a pas fait venir pour rien.

Barry lui prit le bras, à la fois pour lui transmettre son soutien et pour l'enjoindre de rester. Elle se tendit et hocha la tête, prête à les écouter.

-Kara, dit-il d'un air inquiet. Tu… Ton oreille…

Elle fronça les sourcils et passa les doigts dessus. Ils en revinrent mouillés.

-Tu saignes ? s'étonna Cisco. Je ne savais même pas que c'était possible. Qu'est-ce…

-C'est rien, dit-elle d'un ton sec qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

Un silence choqué lui répondit et elle se rattrapa, ne voulant pas les inquiéter. Celui qui avait besoin de leur inquiétude et de leur attention, c'était Oliver.

-J'ai un peu forcé sur l'ouïe pour le retrouver, dès que le soleil se lèvera, ça guérira. Maintenant, vous pouvez me dire pourquoi on est là ?

Felicity lui adressa un regard étrange mais n'insista pas pour en savoir plus et Barry lui serra doucement le bras. Il ne lui offrit pas de platitudes et elle lui en était reconnaissante, si quelqu'un lui disait de ne pas s'inquiéter, qu'ils allaient le retrouver, ou qu'il était fort et survivrait, elle ne répondrait pas de ses actes.

-J'ai essayé de viber Oliver avec son arc, mais j'ai à chaque fois foncé dans un mur.

Son regard glissa vers l'arc brisé que Felicity avait confié avec révérence à Cisco quelques heures plus tôt et elle retint des larmes. Elle ne connaissait même pas son histoire. Pourquoi il était cassé, pourquoi il signifiait tant pour son âme sœur. Elle retint son chagrin et se concentra sur les paroles de Cisco.

-Kara, Felicity me dit que non, mais est-ce que tu sais si Oliver porte sur lui une sorte de bloqueur de métas, quelque chose qui repousserait toute sorte d'attaque mentale ?

Ça lui ressemblerait, Oliver était du genre à se prévenir de tout type de menace. Il ne lui avait jamais parlé d'une chose pareille, et si Felicity et Cisco n'étaient pas au courant, elle ne voyait pas qui aurait pu lui créer un tel mécanisme de défense. C'est ce qu'elle leur dit et ils s'accordèrent tous avec elle.

-Dans ce cas… je pense que Chase le retient quelque part avec des bloqueurs de métas. Ce qui veut dire…

-Qu'il sait qu'on est alliés et si je le trouve, je ne pourrai pas compter sur ma vitesse, conclut Barry.

Kara retint un grognement de frustration. Chase avait tout prévu, il avait dix pas d'avance sur eux et ils venaient de perdre un avantage considérable. Sans sa vitesse, Barry était vulnérable et elle ne lui en voudrait pas s'il arrêtait ses recherches. Il risquait de tomber dans un piège spécialement conçu contre lui.

-J'aurais dû m'en douter, dit Felicity d'un ton défait. Chase a étudié Oliver, il connait tout sur lui, y compris ses alliés. Je suis désolée de vous avoir mêlés à ça, c'était une mauvaise idée.

-Hey, Felicity, non, non, ne t'excuse pas pour ce malade, intervint Barry. Au contraire, on t'en aurait voulu si tu ne nous avais pas prévenus.

-Tu sais que vous pouvez toujours compter sur nous, ajouta Cisco.

Felicity acquiesça et se frotta le visage comme pour essayer de retenir des larmes. Comme elle, elle devait être sur les nerfs, rongée par l'inquiétude pour son meilleur ami. Kara n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse d'avoir Barry pour ami, un nœud de stress venait de se délier dans son cœur à l'entente de leurs mots et de leur soutien.

-Cisco, tu pourrais contacter Gipsy ? proposa Barry. Elle aura peut-être des idées pour contourner ce bloqueur ?

-C'est une bonne idée, elle fait ça depuis plus longtemps que moi. J'y vais !

Sans hésiter, il fit apparaître un tourbillon de couleurs qu'il traversa. Felicity reprit place derrière ses écrans, menant plusieurs recherches à la fois, essayant de traquer les faits et gestes de Chase des derniers jours. Il avait forcément commis une erreur quelque part.

-On y retourne ? lui demanda Barry.

Il était prêt à affronter tous les dangers, pour Oliver. Un lien inébranlable liait les deux hommes, elle n'en avait eu qu'un petit aperçu durant la crise contre les Dominators, quand Oliver l'avait soutenu envers et contre tout. Elle était soulagée de l'avoir à ses côtés.

-Oui. Mais dès que tu trouves quelque chose, tu me préviens.

Ils ne pouvaient pas perdre aussi Barry. Contre eux deux, Chase n'aurait aucune chance.

-Et c'est réciproque, intervint Felicity avant qu'ils ne sortent. Si Chase est préparé contre Flash, il l'est peut-être aussi contre Supergirl.

Kara n'y avait même pas pensé et elle murmura que c'était impossible. Elle n'était apparue qu'une fois sur cette Terre, rien ne la liait à Green Arrow, leur combat contre les aliens avait été étouffé par le gouvernement, aucun civil n'était au courant. C'était justement pour avoir cet avantage que Supergirl n'était pas apparue pour combattre à ses côtés, pour que le jour où il aurait vraiment besoin d'une alliée de taille, elle puisse agir sans crainte.

-Pas complètement impossible, dit Barry, songeur. Il travaille avec Black Siren, il connaît l'existence d'autres Terres.

-Peut-être, mais il n'a aucune information sur moi. Au maximum, il saura qu'une extraterrestre vous a aidé. C'est tout.

-Reste sur tes gardes, conseilla Felicity. Et si l'un de vous deux repère Oliver, prévenez directement tout le monde et surtout _n'agissez pas seuls_.

Ils acquiescèrent et reprirent l'ascenseur, plus motivés que jamais à retrouver Oliver. Ils décidèrent de continuer à analyser la ville entière, chacun à sa façon, pour multiplier les chances de tomber sur lui. S'ils n'avaient pas de résultat dans cinq heures, ils formuleraient un autre plan plus précis, rue après rue, bâtiment après bâtiment, dans une recherche minutieuse mais qui serait plus longue. Or le temps jouait en leur défaveur.

Elle ne pouvait imaginer ce qu'était en train de vivre son âme sœur.


	55. Chapter 55

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai publié plusieurs chapitres en quelques jours pour me rattraper car je n'ai pas pu le faire pendant mes vacances, mais le rythme va reprendre comme avant, tous les mardi et vendredi. Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu jusqu'ici, et encore plus à ceux qui ont laissé des Kudos ! J'espère que la suite vous plaira, et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot :)

N’inspire pas.

N’inspire pas.

_N’inspire pas._

L’agonie qu’il vivait maintenant en serait décuplée.

Les poumons en feu, Oliver se débattit désespérément pour relever la tête mais la poigne de fer qui la maintenait sous l’eau ne flancha pas. Il avait perdu le compte des secondes depuis longtemps et la voix de son bourreau n’était qu’un bourdonnement à ses oreilles. Il avait besoin d’air.

N’inspire pas.

N’inspire… 

Il perdit le contrôle et ne put s’empêcher de prendre une grande inspiration.

La panique le prit aux tripes alors que l’eau envahissait ses poumons et il se débattit de toutes ses forces, la brûlure à ses poignets attachés n’étant qu’une gêne insignifiante, son corps hurlant son besoin d’air, rejetant cette eau qui n’avait pas sa place en lui. Il se fit violence pour contrer son instinct de tousser, de prendre une autre inspiration qui ne servirait qu’à augmenter son agonie.

Sans prévenir, la main qui le maintenait sous l’eau le tira en arrière et il prit de grandes bouffées d’air entrecoupées d’une toux incontrôlable qui lui fit recracher de l’eau. Il était exténué, il avait perdu le compte du nombre de fois que Chase l’avait plongé dans l’eau. Au début, il avait su retenir sa respiration pendant les cent quarante-cinq secondes, mais à force, il n’avait plus réussi à le faire. Il tangua vers la droite, trop faible pour se tenir droit, mais Chase le prit par la nuque, son souffle contre son oreille.

-Tu ne vas pas nous abandonner si tôt.

Oliver ne rétorqua rien, se concentrant sur sa respiration hachée. Chase le relâcha en le poussant légèrement en avant et ses muscles se contractèrent d’instinct pour qu’il ne tombe pas dans la bassine d’eau. Il réussit à s’asseoir sur ses talons, soulageant ses cuisses tremblantes de fatigue. L’eau qui coulait sur son torse dénudé commençait à lui donner froid et un nouveau frisson le parcourut. Chase avait dû mettre un anesthésiant dans la bouteille d’eau qu’il lui avait laissée et quand il s’était réveillé, sa veste avait disparu et ses mains étaient liées dans son dos et plus devant lui. L’idée même qu’il ait eu son corps à sa merci, qu’il l’ait manipulé comme une marionnette pour faire ce qu’il voulait de lui et mettre en scène sa séance de torture le révulsait. Mais c’était un risque qu’il avait décidé de prendre, ne voulant pas mourir de soif dans cette cellule.

Oliver n’avait aucune idée du temps qui s’était écoulé depuis sa capture, mais il était certain que ça faisait plus de vingt-quatre heures. Kara ne l’avait pas encore trouvé, ce qui voulait dire que Chase avait su couvrir ses traces et que sa recherche était compliquée. Il lui offrirait autant de temps que possible pour le sortir de là.

Chase s’essuyait les mains dans un coin de la salle, l’observant d’un air pensif. Peut-être qu’il essayait de déterminer combien d’autres noyades il pourrait supporter avant de s’évanouir. Sa respiration était revenue à peu près à la normale mais ses poumons étaient toujours en feu, il avait annihilé trop d’eau. Son bourreau s’approcha et s’accroupit devant lui, la bassine d’eau entre eux.

-Tu as quelque chose à confesser Oliver ?

Il rêvait de lui mettre son poing dans la figure pour lui faire perdre son sourire suffisant. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas qu’est-ce qu’il voulait obtenir de lui. Il avait déjà avoué avoir tué son père mais ce n’était pas ce qu’il attendait.

-Oui, dit-il dans un souffle.

Sa voix était éraillée et prononcer ce simple mot avait accentué la brûlure dans sa gorge. Chase se pencha légèrement en avant, avide d’entendre sa confession. Il prit deux grandes inspirations, essayant d’emmagasiner autant d’oxygène que possible, sachant qu’il allait déclencher une autre attaque.

-Je confesse que je veux t’étrangler ! dit-il avec hargne.

Chase leva les yeux au ciel comme si Oliver était un enfant exaspérant et se releva, l’obligeant à lever la tête s’il voulait voir son visage.

-Est-ce que tu essayes au moins de comprendre ce que je veux de toi ? Tu crois que je te noie juste parce que c’est amusant ?

Non, il le faisait parce que c’était ce qu’il avait fait endurer à son père. Sans le savoir. Mais ça, Chase s’en fichait.

-Ne me dis pas que c’est une corvée pour toi, répliqua-t-il. Tu adores ça.

-C’est vrai, dit-il avec un sourire en coin comme s’il se rappelait de bons souvenirs.

Chase s’abaissa et en un éclair lui enserra le cou d’une main, son visage imperturbable à quelques centimètres du sien, le laissant à peine respirer. Il se débattit mais ses liens restèrent inflexibles et il vit une lueur de plaisir dans les yeux du psychopathe. Il aimait ça. Oliver lutta contre ses instincts et se figea, ne voulant pas lui donner ce qu’il voulait, et il se concentra sur sa respiration limitée, ses poumons hurlant à l’agonie, tout en fusillant son bourreau du regard. Il n’admettait pas défaite.

-Mais ce n’est pas la seule raison, dit Chase. Quand tu seras sous l’eau, je veux que tu penses à mon père et à ce que tu lui as fait endurer. Je veux que tu penses à chacune de tes victimes. Et quand je te laisserai respirer, je veux que tu me confesses ton plus grand secret.

Sur ces mots, il relâcha le cou d’Oliver et le replongea dans l’eau, lui laissant à peine le temps de prendre une petite inspiration. Il n’allait pas tenir les cent quarante-cinq secondes, réalisa-t-il avec horreur alors que Chase commençait le décompte. Ses poumons allaient de nouveau s’emplir d’eau et cette fois, il ne sortirait pas à temps.

_N’inspire pas._

Elle allait arriver et le sortir de là.

_N’inspire pas._

Il devait tenir. Il devait tenir.

…

Trois jours.

Oliver était entre les mains d’un psychopathe depuis trois jours.

Kara était consumée par l’inquiétude et passait tout son temps à le rechercher. Elle n’avait pas dormi depuis qu’elle avait appris la nouvelle, elle n’en avait pas autant besoin que les humains. Elle commençait à être fatiguée mais l’idée même de s’allonger et de fermer les yeux la révulsait. C’était une perte de temps. Elle ne pouvait pas abandonner Oliver.

Barry et la Team Arrow avaient essayé de la convaincre du contraire et elle les avait simplement ignorés et s’était envolée, là où personne ne pouvait la suivre. Barry avait réussi à lui faire manger deux sandwiches par jour, et même si c’était très loin de son régime habituel, son estomac en nœuds était incapable de supporter autre chose. Tout ce qu’il lui avait fait avaler avait le goût du carton.

Elle scannait un nouvel immeuble, de la cave au grenier, ne laissant aucune pièce, aucun placard, aucun recoin, échapper à sa vision, détaillant les visages de chacune des personnes présentes. Elle et Barry avaient parcouru la ville des dizaines de fois, sans jamais rien trouver. Team Arrow se concentrait sur des lieux spécifiques et Felicity et Curtis continuaient à chercher des pistes informatiques. Kara commençait à détester Star City. À chaque fois qu’elle pensait en avoir fait le tour, elle en découvrait de nouveaux recoins insoupçonnés.

Avec l’aide de Gipsy, ils avaient réussi à s’assurer qu’Oliver était bien à Star City, Chase ne les avait pas fait voyager. C’était une inquiétude de moins, bien que trop peu pour Kara. Avec Cisco, ils avaient essayé de viber non pas directement Oliver, mais Chase et ses intentions, les rues qu’il aurait traversées pour choisir le lieu où il l’amènerait, les outils qu’il se serait procuré pour préparer son plan de capture. Grâce à eux, ils avaient découvert sa planque désertée, où des photos de toute la Team Arrow étaient accrochées au mur, un couteau en plein dans le visage d’Oliver. La déception avait failli la faire exploser et elle était partie haut dans le ciel pour crier son désespoir parmi les étoiles.

Malgré tous ses pouvoirs, elle était impuissante pour retrouver la personne la plus chère à son cœur.

Les recherches globales n’ayant rien donné, ils avaient changé de tactique et passaient la ville au peigne fin, ne laissant plus rien au hasard. Felicity leur avait fourni une carte numérique 3D de la ville sur laquelle figuraient tous les bâtiments et toutes les rues. À chaque fois qu’ils visitaient un lieu, ils le barraient de la carte. C’était un travail pénible et éreintant, et Kara se retenait de la consulter car les petites croix rouges n’en représentaient qu’une petite partie. En plus, les progrès reposaient désormais entièrement sur ses épaules car Barry avait dû partir la veille au soir, Savitar ayant fait parler de lui à Central City. Kara ne prenait même pas des nouvelles de son monde. Même dans le cas où il serait en danger, il était hors de question qu’elle abandonne Oliver.

Aucune des personnes présentes dans l’immeuble à ses pieds n’était son homme. Elle ferma les yeux et utilisa son ouïe, se concentrant sur cette zone réduite, pour s’assurer qu’il n’était vraiment pas là. Malgré ses efforts, elle se perdit dans les bruits de la ville et eut du mal à se recentrer et à en sortir. Elle se frotta les tempes et laissa échapper un gémissement de frustration, se sentant complètement inutile alors qu’Oliver comptait sur elle. Les couleurs avaient repris leur teinte habituelle, ce qui était normal, il ne pouvait pas être dans un état constant de foi en elle, ça avait été un moment pour lui.

Chaque seconde qu’il passait entre les mains de Chase, elle avait l’impression de le trahir.

Sur sa tablette, elle marqua l’immeuble d’une petite croix rouge, signifiant à toute l’équipe qu’il avait été scanné. Elle allait passer au suivant lorsque Felicity la contacta :

-Supergirl, on a besoin de toi à l’Arrow Cave. C’est important.

Le cœur battant la chamade, elle y vola en super vitesse, ne s’arrêtant que dans l’ascenseur qui était la seule porte d’entrée de leur repère. Elle commençait à le détester aussi. Chaque seconde passée à l’intérieur était une seconde de perdue dans sa recherche. Dès que les portes s’ouvrirent, elle s’engouffra dans le centre d’opération et une lumière rouge l’aveugla. Elle leva les mains devant ses yeux pour les protéger et se sentit tomber, toutes ses forces la quittant d’un coup. Avant de perdre connaissance, elle entendit quelqu’un crier son prénom.


	56. Chapter 56

Kara se réveilla par degrés, son esprit embrumé, incapable de s’accrocher à la réalité. Pourtant, un sentiment d’urgence l’habitait. Quelque chose n’allait pas, elle devait reprendre conscience. Oliver. Il avait besoin d’elle. Elle s’était endormie… Non. Elle avait été attaquée. Ses poings se serrèrent et un tissu s’emmêla entre ses doigts. Un drap la recouvrait. Elle était allongée dans un lit. Le silence autour d’elle était assourdissant et elle comprit enfin ce qui lui arrivait. Des rayons de soleil rouge avaient annulé tous ses pouvoirs.

Kara ouvrit les yeux sur une salle de l’Arrow Cave qu’elle connaissait bien pour y avoir trop souvent accompagné son âme sœur lorsqu’il se blessait. Ils avaient tout leur matériel médical à disposition ici, en plus d’un lit et de poches de sang de chacun des membres de l’équipe. Kara avait insisté à ce qu’ils l’aménagent, ils n’avaient pas de médecin mais étaient au moins bien équipés pour se soigner et pouvaient le faire en toute intimité s’ils le voulaient. À son chevet, Alex se leva de sa chaise avec un petit sourire en la voyant réveillée.

Elle ne se trouvait pas en terrain ennemi.

La rage l’envahit. Ses _amis_ avaient utilisé une de ses faiblesses contre elle pour la forcer à arrêter ses recherches et tous ses pouvoirs avaient disparu. Elle ne pouvait même plus tendre l’oreille au cas où Oliver l’appellerait, incapable de savoir ce qu’il se passait au-delà des quatre murs qui l’entouraient, le vacarme avec lequel elle vivait en permanence désormais un silence insupportable. Elle se sentait à l’étroit dans sa peau et avait envie de hurler. S’envoler n’était pas une option et s’enfuir à vitesse rapide lui était impossible. Se battre contre Alex serait exténuant et la victoire n’était pas assurée dans son état et même si elle réussissait à sortir de là, elle ne pourrait rien faire sans ses pouvoirs jusqu’à l’aube. Elle se sentait inutile, vulnérable, _fragile_.

C’était pour ça qu’elle avait évité les entraînements avec des rayons de soleil rouge jusqu’à ce qu’Oliver lui démontre combien c’était nécessaire. Mais elle les utilisait toujours en présence de personnes de confiance, dans un environnement sécurisé, avec les commandes sous son contrôle. Oliver était le seul qui lui donnait une raison d’apprécier la perte de ses pouvoirs. Sans eux, elle pouvait le toucher, l’enlacer, l’embrasser sans jamais s’inquiéter de le blesser. Être vulnérable avec lui ne lui faisait pas peur. Elle était en sécurité entre ses bras.

Penser à Oliver lui mit un nouveau coup au cœur et elle ravala ses larmes, chassant la fatigue qui menaçait de la plonger à nouveau dans l’inconscience. Un picotement étrange au bras attira son attention. Une transfusion. Elle allait la retirer d’un geste sec lorsqu’une main se posa sur la sienne pour l’en empêcher. Alex. Kara se dégagea violemment de son emprise, ne supportant pas d’être touchée alors qu’elle était autant à fleur de peau. Elle était coincée dans cette salle, dans ce corps faible, dans son esprit tourmenté obsédé par une seule pensée : elle avait abandonné Oliver.

-Comment tu te sens ? demanda Alex sans commenter son geste démesuré.

Elle voulait lui mettre son poing dans la figure. Sa sœur avait abusé de sa confiance, elle lui avait retiré de force tous les moyens dont elle disposait pour retrouver l’homme qu’elle aimait. Elle s’assit avec difficulté et lui lança un regard noir en refusant son aide. Elle n’avait aucun droit de s’inquiéter pour elle après ce qu’elle avait fait. C’était elle qui l’avait mise dans ce lit.

-C’était ton idée ? demanda-t-elle sans cacher sa colère.

Debout à côté de son lit, Alex croisa les bras, prête à défendre son point de vue.

-Je voulais juste te retenir ici assez longtemps pour pouvoir te parler. Je ne m’attendais pas à ce que tu t’évanouisses.

Kara n’avait aucune envie de discuter. En la retenant ici, ils condamnaient Oliver. Elle était leur meilleure chance de le retrouver, même si jusqu’ici, elle avait été minable. Il comptait sur elle et elle ne devait pas baisser les bras mais continuer à se battre. Maintenant qu’elle y pensait, il y avait peu de chances qu’Alex la combatte physiquement pour la garder dans cette chambre. Il lui suffisait de sortir d’ici, d’utiliser son extrapolateur pour se rendre sur sa Terre, de se recharger en rayons de soleil jaune au DEO et de revenir directement pour reprendre ses recherches. Facile.

-Kara, tu dois ralentir. Prendre soin de toi aussi.

-Je ne peux pas. Je dois le trouver.

Elle repoussa la couverture et Alex posa la main sur son bras pour l’arrêter. Kara se dégagea comme si elle l’avait brûlée, incapable de supporter son toucher alors qu’elle se sentait si vulnérable. Alex lui adressa un regard blessé, ne comprenant pas sa réaction. Les marques d’affection faisaient partie de leur quotidien et Kara ne l’avait jamais rejetée ainsi, mais elle n’avait ni l’envie ni le courage de lui expliquer pourquoi elle ne les supportait pas maintenant.

-Tu n’y arriveras pas dans cet état, dit-elle doucement, un trait d’inquiétude barrant son front. Tu dois être en forme.

Ce qu’elle ne comprenait pas, c’était qu’elle s’en fichait d’être en forme. Même épuisée, au bord de l’inconscience, elle continuerait à tout donner pour le retrouver. Se reposer signifiait perdre un temps précieux et manger lui donnait la nausée mais elle se nourrissait un minimum pour avoir les forces suffisantes pour continuer les recherches. C’était tout ce qui comptait.

-J’y retourne. Et je vais avoir un mot avec Felicity, ajouta-t-elle après réflexion.

Alex posa les mains sur les hanches, comprenant où Kara voulait en venir.

-Pourquoi ? Parce qu’elle m’a appelée ? Elle a bien fait.

-Non ! Elle a abusé de ma confiance et m’a conduite dans un piège.

Alex ne se retint plus et explosa :

-Non mais est-ce que tu t’entends ?! Elle m’a appelée parce qu’elle s’inquiète pour toi. À raison. Regarde-toi ! Tu es dans un état pire qu’Oliver quand tu étais dans le coma. Au moins lui il mangeait et dormait un minimum. Et tu nous en as voulu pour ne pas avoir appelé sa famille et pour l’avoir laissé seul. Maintenant tu nous en veux de faire la même chose pour toi ?

Stupéfaite, Kara ne dit pas un mot et baissa les yeux sur ses mains tremblantes, réalisant combien sa sœur était inquiète. Elle n’avait pas tort, Felicity avait fait exactement ce qu’elle aurait voulu que ses amis fassent pour Oliver quelques semaines plus tôt. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir et elle savait qu’elle devrait écouter Alex. Sauf que prendre soin d’elle signifiait abandonner Oliver à son sort et elle ne pouvait pas. _Elle ne pouvait pas_.

-Je ne peux pas imaginer ce que tu es en train de vivre, dit-elle plus calmement en voyant que ses mots l’avaient atteinte. Mais tu dois reprendre des forces. Dis-toi… que tu seras plus efficace pour lui. Si tu le trouves, tu pourras te battre pour le sortir de là. Pas t’évanouir de fatigue devant son tortionnaire.

Kara se sentait drainée, mentalement et physiquement. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire.

-Je dois le retrouver, Alex, dit-elle au bord des larmes. Tout repose sur moi.

Sa sœur lui prit la main et elle se fit violence pour ne pas la repousser malgré l’étau qui se resserra sur sa poitrine, l’étouffant peu à peu. Elle voulait son réconfort.

-On peut changer ça. Je vais appeler Superman pour qu’il te remplace le temps que tu reprennes des forces. Mon-El n’hésitera pas une seconde à t’aider et je suis sûre que Winn nous rejoindra.

Kara secoua la tête, chassant les larmes qui n’avaient rien à faire là. Elle devait rester forte.

-Mon-El n’a pas de sens surdéveloppés comme moi, il ne peut pas le chercher. Winn ne pourra rien faire de plus que Felicity, elle est vraiment la meilleure, et elle a déjà l’aide de Cisco et Curtis.

-Et Superman ? Ne me dis pas qu’il doit assurer la protection de notre Terre pendant que tu es ici, il y a le DEO et ils savent comment nous contacter en cas de problème.

Sa sœur la connaissait par cœur. Sauf que ça n’était pas la seule raison pour laquelle elle n’avait pas appelé son cousin. Et mettre des mots sur cette réalité était difficile. Elle ramena ses genoux devant elle et enlaça ses jambes de ses bras, lâchant la main d’Alex. L’étau sur sa poitrine ne se desserra pas.

-Oliver ne va jamais appeler mon nom, même pas un murmure, au cas où Chase l’entendrait ou l’enregistrerait. Il ne prendrait jamais ce risque. La seule chose que je peux chercher, c’est le battement de son cœur. Je sais le différencier de tous les autres parce qu’il est ma moitié. Kal ne peut pas me remplacer.

Alex s’assit sur le lit à quelques centimètres d’elle, lui laissant enfin l’espace dont elle avait désespérément besoin tout en lui assurant sa présence. Sa grande sœur était là, et elle allait trouver une solution.

-Il peut quand même utiliser sa vision et sa vitesse pour le trouver. Il saura reconnaître un homme enfermé. Et il a déjà rencontré Oliver, il connait son visage.

Kara secoua la tête et raffermit sa prise sur ses jambes, imaginant un instant que c’était ses bras qui l’entouraient. Qui la gardaient entière.

-Chase… il sait tout sur Oliver. Il savait qu’il était allié avec Flash et a pris des mesures contre lui pour qu’il ne le trouve pas. Même les pouvoirs de Cisco sont inutiles. Il a tout prévu.

-Il ne sait pas pour toi, dit Alex. Vous avez tout fait pour rester cachés. Personne…

-Il sait que Supergirl est une alliée de Green Arrow, l’interrompit-elle. La crise des Dominators. Notre rencontre. J’ai été vue, et reconnue par la Présidente. Toute l’affaire a été étouffée mais il doit exister des rapports ou quelqu’un a pu parler.

-Tu crois qu’il connait tes faiblesses ?

Sa voix reflétait son inquiétude mais Kara ne la regardait plus et se contenta d’acquiescer, son visage caché dans ses genoux, se sentant étourdie. Elle était certaine que Chase avait enfermé Oliver dans un endroit entouré de plomb, là où elle n’avait aucune chance de le trouver facilement. Elle avait passé la ville au peigne fin à plusieurs reprises, elle ne pouvait pas l’avoir simplement loupé. Elle utilisait la carte de Felicity surtout pour focaliser son ouïe qui avait tendance à se perdre. En se concentrant sur un seul bâtiment à la fois, elle en écoutait tous les bruits, à la recherche de son cœur.

-Il ne connaît pas J’onn, s’exclama Alex comme si elle avait trouvé la solution miracle.

Ses épaules s’affaissèrent un peu plus et elle sentit sa sœur bouger mais heureusement, elle ne la toucha pas.

-Ses pouvoirs ne peuvent pas être juste bloqués, il peut scanner la ville pour trouver Oliver et même communiquer avec lui. C’est la solution Kara !

-Il ne viendra pas, murmura-t-elle.

-Quoi ? Bien sûr que si !

Kara releva difficilement la tête, se demandant depuis quand la lumière était si forte dans cette pièce. Alex semblait vraiment sûre d’elle, ce qui n’avait aucun sens.

-Il déteste Oliver. On est en froid depuis mon coma.

-Mais il t’aime, dit Alex. Il viendra sans hésiter pour toi. Et il ne déteste pas Oliver au point de le laisser entre les mains d’un psychopathe.

Un filet d’espoir s’insinua dans son cœur. J’onn avait été comme un père pour elle mais leur relation s’était refroidie depuis qu’il condamnait les actions d’Oliver. Il n’était jamais revenu sur ses paroles et ses décisions lors de l’attaque de Cadmus et elle lui en voulait pour ça. Mais s’il avait besoin d’elle, elle serait là pour lui. Alex lui assurait que le contraire était vrai.

-D’accord. Je lui demanderai.

Aveuglée, elle cacha à nouveau son visage dans ses genoux, ne manquant pas l’air inquiet de sa sœur. Elle était exténuée et sans ses pouvoirs, elle n’aurait jamais tenu si longtemps sans dormir.

-Alex, rends-moi mes pouvoirs. S’il te plaît. J’en ai besoin.

-Promets-moi d’abord de ne pas…

Elle ne l’écoutait plus. Le silence qui l’entourait l’assourdissait et elle avait l’impression de couler, couler dans une eau trouble sans fond, incapable de relever la tête pour retrouver la surface et simplement respirer.

-Pitié Alex, par pitié, mes pouvoirs…

Sans prévenir, des mains se posèrent sur ses épaules et elle poussa un gémissement apeuré, sachant qu’elle ne pourrait jamais se défendre. La pression sur sa peau se retira et une voix parvint à ses oreilles sans qu’elle n’en comprenne les mots, la seule pensée qui faisait sens étant qu’elle avait besoin de ses pouvoirs. L’aiguille qui était enfoncée dans son bras disparut puis une légère détonation retentit.

Une chaleur réconfortante parcourut ses membres tremblants et la cacophonie familière qui lui avait tant manqué lui emplit de nouveau l’esprit. Avec un hoquet de soulagement, elle remercia Alex alors qu’elle sentait son corps reprendre vie. Même si elle n’était pas dans sa meilleure forme, elle se sentait cent fois mieux que sans ses pouvoirs.

Une main hésitante se posa sur son bras et elle ne la repoussa pas cette fois, prête à recevoir l’amour de sa sœur. Elle tendit l’oreille à la recherche de la voix d’Oliver, s’il l’appelait, elle ne le manquerait pas. Si quelqu’un dans cette ville criait, elle irait immédiatement enquêter. Comprenant qu’elle acceptait son réconfort, Alex la prit dans ses bras en murmurant des excuses, lui assurant qu’elle ne savait pas combien la perte de ses pouvoirs pouvait l’affecter, regrettant de lui avoir fait du mal.

-Ça va maintenant, la rassura-t-elle. Merci d’être venue.

Elle lui avait donné un nouvel espoir qu’elle n’avait pas vu dans sa détresse. Il était temps de contacter J’onn.


	57. Chapter 57

Son épaule criait à l’agonie. Chase venait d’en retirer deux flèches, une était encore plantée dedans, promesse d’une nouvelle vague de douleur. Chaque mouvement infime était une torture, chaque inspiration un calvaire. La flèche lui déchirait les muscles, lui grattait les os. Et ce n’était rien à côté de ce qu’il allait ressentir quand Chase la lui retirerait. Il s’approchait, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres, abandonnant deux flèches ensanglantées à terre, juste hors de la portée d’Oliver s’il allait au bout de sa chaîne. C’était une précaution inutile, il n’avait même pas la force de se redresser.

-Quelque chose à confesser, Oliver ?

Cette question, encore et toujours. Il n’avait pas de réponse à lui donner. Rien ne le satisfaisait.

-Je ne sais…

Il finit dans un cri lorsque la flèche quitta brutalement son épaule malmenée, créant de nouveaux dégâts sur son passage. Il vit des étoiles et frôla l’inconscience mais s’agrippa à la réalité. Il ne voulait pas que son corps évanoui soit à nouveau à la merci de Chase. Il prit une inspiration tremblante, ses poumons encore irrités de toute l’eau qu’ils avaient inhalée quelques heures ou quelques jours plus tôt, et il réussit à parler, la voix rauque :

-C’est quoi la suite ?

Il avait vécu pire et il pourrait encore tenir longtemps. La douleur ne lui était pas inconnue, ça faisait des années qu’il vivait avec, et il avait subi des supplices bien plus horribles que ça. Il y survivrait, même si le jeu de Chase était plus insidieux, il ne choisissait pas ses tourments au hasard. Il lui faisait endurer ce qu’il avait infligé à d’autres. La noyade pour son père. Les trois flèches pour le Comte. Et toutes les autres personnes qu’il avait transpercées sans hésitation. Il méritait de souffrir.

Chase le regardait comme s’il observait les réactions d’un animal et il lui adressa un regard noir, le laissant entrevoir toute la haine qu’il ressentait pour lui.

-Tu crois que tes amis sont ta force, dit-il comme s’il pensait qu’Oliver était un idiot. Tu as tort, c’est tout le contraire. Chacun d’entre eux est une faiblesse que je peux exploiter.

De la poche de sa chemise, il sortit une paire de lunettes qu’il reconnaîtrait entre mille. Felicity.

-Elle ne s’est même pas rendu compte que j’étais dans son appartement.

Sa poitrine s’enfla de colère et d’inquiétude et il tira inutilement sur ses liens, son épaule déchirée lui envoyant de nouveaux signaux douloureux. Ça n’avait pas d’importance. Celle qui était sa lumière depuis si longtemps était en danger par sa faute et il devait la protéger.

-Si tu la touches, je te jure que…

-Tu ne feras rien. Parce que tu es coincé ici.

Il voulait hurler. La frustration de ne pouvoir rien faire le rongeait de l’intérieur. Ce que Chase lui infligeait n’était rien par rapport à son angoisse pour ses amis, pour son équipe. Il ne savait pas ce qu’il se passait en dehors de ces quatre murs. Chase avait sûrement profité qu’Oliver ne soit plus à leurs côtés pour les attaquer. Sa seule source de réconfort était qu’il voyait toujours les couleurs. Tant que Kara était là, sa famille était en sécurité. Même s’il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle n’était pas encore apparue pour le sortir de cette cellule.

Chase dut se rendre compte qu’il ne sombrait pas dans le désespoir à l’idée d’être coincé ici alors que Felicity était clairement en danger, car il reprit :

-Et ne crois pas que tes alliés aux pouvoirs puissent faire quoi que ce soit pour toi. Flash est trop occupé à Central City, je m’en suis assuré. Et cette Supergirl qui parcourt la ville sans relâche ne te trouvera jamais.

Kara.

Oliver détesta l’étincelle d’espoir qui s’enflamma dans son cœur en apprenant qu’elle était bien ici. Elle n’aurait pas dû se faire voir mais opérer dans l’ombre. Chase l’avait maintenant dans son viseur. D’une main, il désigna le plafond d’un air suffisant.

-On est enterrés, sous une chape de plomb. Les murs qui nous entourent ? Recouverts d’une peinture en plomb.

Oliver déglutit, la peur au ventre. Il connaissait ses faiblesses. Même si elle était au-dessus d’eux, elle ne saurait jamais qu’il était là. Sauf peut-être si elle l’entendait. Mais il ne l’appellerait pas. Il ne la mettrait pas plus en danger qu’elle ne l’était déjà.

-Et bien sûr, il y a des bloqueurs de métas partout. Tu vois Oliver, je sais tout sur toi. Personne ne viendra te sauver. Personne ne pourra protéger tes amis.

Il avait raison. Il n’y avait que deux choses qu’il avait su garder secrètes. Les deux choses les plus importantes pour lui, qu’il gardait au plus près de son cœur et qu’il défendrait jusqu’à son dernier souffle. Kara était son âme sœur. William était son fils. Et il les aimait de toute son âme.

-Je ne veux qu’une chose, Oliver. Avoue-moi ton secret et tout ça s’arrêtera. Je te libèrerai de ces chaînes et tu retourneras chez toi.

Si seulement il savait ce qu’il attendait de lui. Il lui dirait ce qu’il voulait entendre et il le laisserait partir. Ça semblait trop beau pour être vrai et il était sûr que Chase ne le libèrerait pas si facilement mais au moins il ne serait plus torturé par cette question qui tournait dans son esprit pendant des heures.

-Tant que tu gardes le silence… Tous les gens que tu aimes sont en danger.

Il se leva et sortit un papier de sa poche qu’il déplia. Son cœur s’arrêta. William. _William_.

-Même ton fils.

_Non._

La peur le prit aux tripes, une centaine de scénarios sur ce que Chase pouvait faire subir à son fils lui emplissant l’esprit. Il ne put empêcher les larmes de couler à la pensée de ce garçon si innocent qui allait souffrir par sa faute. Parce que son père était un monstre.

Chase jeta la photo à côté de lui et même s’il en mourrait d’envie, Oliver était incapable de la prendre pour la serrer contre son cœur dans un geste de protection inutile. Son épaule détruite le clouait au sol, bouger son bras lui était impossible, et les noyades, le manque de nourriture et d’eau avaient épuisé son corps malmené. Simplement se redresser serait une épreuve. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour son propre fils. Il était pitoyable.

-À tout à l’heure, dit Chase en lui tournant le dos. Je te laisse deviner qui je vais tuer en premier pendant que tu es coincé ici.

Il devait faire quelque chose. Chase allait s’en prendre à son petit garçon. Il ne pouvait pas l’arrêter physiquement, il était trop faible, et raisonner avec lui serait futile. Il ne lui restait qu’une chose à faire et il n’hésiterait pas. Pour son fils.

-Adrian ! Adrian, je t’en supplie…

Il faisait appel au peu d’humanité qu’il lui restait. En l’appelant par son prénom, il lui rappelait l’amitié qu’ils avaient partagée. Mais il aurait dû se douter que Chase avait depuis longtemps délaissé son humanité.

-Tu n’as qu’à confesser, Oliver.

-Je…

Il devait trouver. Quelque chose. N’importe quoi.

Il avait déjà tout essayé.

-J’ai…

Chase ne se retourna même pas vers lui.

-Décevant.

Les barreaux qui le retenaient prisonnier se refermèrent dans un claquement sinistre et Chase disparut.

Il avait échoué. Felicity, Dig, Théa, Quentin, même Barry étaient en danger de mort. Son fils. Kara. Tous les gens qu’il aimait. Tous ceux que sa vie avait touchés. Il n’aurait jamais dû les laisser l’approcher.

Allongé à même le sol, coincé dans ce corps affaibli, des larmes d’impuissance coulant sur ses joues, il perdit le peu d’espoir qu’il lui restait. Ses alliés ne le trouveraient jamais ici et ils risquaient de se faire tuer à tout instant. Il ne voulait pas qu’ils passent leur temps à le rechercher mais plutôt à se protéger. Parce qu’ils étaient en danger cause de lui.

Un soupir tremblant lui échappa et il se mordit la langue jusqu’au sang. Il ne sangloterait pas dans cette cellule. Il ne donnerait pas cette satisfaction à Chase. Au mur, les visages de ses victimes assistaient au spectacle, ce qui n’était que justice. Quand il avait accroché les photos, Oliver avait failli lui dire fièrement qu’il en manquait, Chase ne savait pas tout de lui finalement. Il s’était retenu en se rendant compte que ça ne servirait qu’à nourrir les arguments du psychopathe. Il avait maintenant presque envie de rappeler Chase pour lui signifier son erreur. Il avait tué bien plus que la trentaine de personnes qui l’observaient, impassibles, et tous méritaient d’assister à sa punition pour ce qu’il leur avait fait.

Au sol, le visage souriant de William le hantait.

Il était le suivant sur la liste de ses victimes.


	58. Chapter 58

J’onn était agenouillé sur un coussin au sol dans un coin de l’Arrow Cave. Les yeux fermés, il faisait le vide dans son esprit pour essayer d’entrer en contact avec Oliver. Des doigts tapotaient sur un clavier non loin, Miss Smoak n’ayant quitté son poste que pour l’accueillir avec un regard méfiant. Elle lui en voulait encore pour la façon dont il avait traité Oliver quand Kara était dans le coma. À côté de lui, il pouvait presque sentir Kara qui ne le quittait pas des yeux, essayant de lire chacune de ses expressions pour deviner s’il l’avait trouvé.

Il n’avait pas hésité une seconde quand elle avait demandé son aide, son épuisement et son inquiétude inscrits sur son visage d’habitude si joyeux. Kara avait besoin de lui et il serait là pour elle, quelle que soit son opinion sur son âme sœur.

Son esprit se promena au-dessus de la ville, se familiarisant avec les âmes qui l’habitaient. Parmi le chaos d’émotions et de pensées qu’il détectait, il devait trouver une personne. L’avantage était qu’il connaissait Oliver et son aura, il avait souvent été en sa présence, sans jamais franchir les limites pour lire son esprit. Il avait senti qu’il était tourmenté, que son âme avait été malmenée, mais il avait choisi de lui laisser une chance et avait mis ça sur le compte de ses actions de héros. Il n’avait jamais soupçonné qu’il était capable de torture et de violence. Le découvrir avait été un choc et avait fait de lui un homme sombre qu’il redoutait et ne voulait pas voir dans sa vie. Ni dans celle de ses protégées.

Il se reconcentra dans sa recherche, se rappelant qu’il faisait ça pour Kara qui était au bout de ses forces. Oliver ne la méritait pas mais J’onn n’avait pas son mot à dire. Il étendit sa conscience à toute la ville et écouta, se focalisant sur les émotions fortes, éliminant les positives, s’arrêtant sur les peines, les souffrances, les frustrations. Il fut frappé par une onde de désespoir et en suivit le fil, sûr d’avoir trouvé sa cible. Il reconnut l’esprit d’Oliver et ses tourments.

-Je le vois, murmura-t-il.

Kara prit une inspiration tremblante et demanda comment il allait. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu’il l’avait trouvé si rapidement uniquement parce qu’il exsudait le désespoir. Il allait de toute façon y remédier et lui assurer qu’aucun de ses amis ne l’abandonnait. Avec un peu de chance, il pourrait même le localiser.

-Je ne sais pas encore. Je vais entrer en contact avec lui.

Il faillit faire immédiatement demi-tour. Une vague de douleur, de peine, de culpabilité, de peur, d’impuissance, envahit chacun de ses pores. Son épaule le brûlait, son ventre criait famine, ses poumons étaient en feu et ses membres étaient habités d’un épuisement écrasant. J’onn se recentra et essaya de se distancer de ce qu’Oliver ressentait, se rappelant que ces émotions et ces douleurs n’étaient pas les siennes. Sa conscience entourait l’archer et il pouvait voir son corps étendu à terre, ses poignets et ses chevilles attachés par une chaîne épaisse à un anneau planté dans le sol, son visage marqué par des sillons de larmes. Son cœur manqua un battement en découvrant son torse dénudé couvert d’hématomes, de sueur et de saleté qui ne cachaient rien des cicatrices qu’il portait.

Oliver avait souffert.

Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’il se retrouvait à la merci d’un psychopathe, certaines marques ne provenaient pas de combats mais de lames savamment utilisées pour blesser sans tuer. Il n’était pas qu’un guerrier féroce sans foi ni loi. Il était aussi une victime.

-Vibe ? demanda Oliver dans un murmure presque inaudible.

Il avait senti qu’il n’était plus seul. Impressionnant pour un humain. Pourtant, aucune étincelle d’espoir ne naquit dans son cœur. Il devait l’aider à retrouver la force de se battre, même s’il n’était pas la meilleure personne pour le faire.

-Non, c’est J’onn.

Il sentit sa surprise et la tornade d’émotions qui l’assaillait s’atténua. Oliver essayait de lui fermer son cœur, comme il le faisait toujours. Il ouvrit les yeux pour essayer de le voir, en vain évidemment.

-Ne dis pas ton nom. Je n’ai pas vu de micro mais…

-Il ne peut rien entendre, le rassura-t-il. On est dans une bulle temporelle. Même s’il était là, il serait figé dans le temps.

Oliver était confus mais ne demanda pas plus de précision. Il devait avoir l’habitude d’être dépassé.

-Est-ce que… tout le monde va bien ? demanda-t-il d’une voix rauque.

Cet homme était une vraie énigme pour lui. Il était capable d’une violence incommensurable et d’un courage immense. Il était au bout de ses forces, entre les mains d’un tueur en série, et pourtant, la première chose qu’il faisait était s’assurer que J’onn ne tombe pas aussi dans ses filets et s’inquiéter pour ses amis.

-Ils sont tous fatigués par les recherches mais ils n’abandonnent pas.

Oliver acquiesça faiblement et l’inquiétude qui l’habitait s’allégea un peu. J’onn voudrait apaiser ses maux mais ne savait par où commencer. Ils devaient le sortir de là.

-Est-ce que tu sais où tu es ? Je ne peux pas te localiser, j’ai seulement trouvé ta conscience parmi les âmes de Star City.

-Non. Il m’a juste dit… qu’on était enterrés sous une chape de plomb.

Kara avait raison, Prometheus connaissait ses faiblesses. J’onn observa la salle dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, espérant voir un indice pour orienter les recherches. Il n’y avait aucune fenêtre, seulement des murs gris et des barreaux. Un sol en pierre et un éclairage vacillant. Des photos étaient accrochées, et il se demanda quelle en était la signification.

-Préviens-les… Chase en a après eux. Il les a menacés et… _Felicity_. Il est entré dans son appartement.

Il parlait dans un murmure, la respiration hachée, les yeux à demi fermés. Il n’avait même pas la force de se redresser, sa blessure béante à l’épaule pulsant de douleur. Il était frustré de sa faiblesse et détestait être vu comme ça mais J’onn ne pouvait rien y faire.

-D’accord. Mais ne t’inquiète pas pour nous, on saura tous se défendre.

-Dis à Felicity de chercher William. Il a besoin de protection immédiate.

-William ?

La peur le prit à la gorge et Oliver se referma un peu plus, réussissant presque à le rejeter de son esprit sans le savoir. J’onn s’accrocha, ne voulant pas déjà perdre leur connexion. Son visage impassible cachait une myriade de sentiments et il se demanda combien de fois il s’était laissé berner par cette image extérieure.

-Elle saura, dit-il simplement, ignorant ce qu’il venait de se passer.

-Ne refais pas ça, tu as presque brisé le lien entre nous, l’avertit J’onn.

-De quoi ?

-Essayer de me cacher tes émotions. Je suis là, je peux tout ressentir

L’horreur, le désespoir et la culpabilité envahirent de nouveau Oliver.

-Désolé. Tu devrais partir. Reviens juste… s’il se passe quelque chose. Je dois savoir.

Rester dans le noir était apparemment ce qui le hantait le plus. Il lui promit de le tenir au courant si quoi que ce soit arrivait à son entourage et enfin, une lueur d’espoir naquit en lui. Il devait l’attiser. En faire un feu inébranlable.

-On fait tout pour te retrouver. Kara m’a demandé de te dire qu’elle t’aimait. Qu’elle n’abandonnerait jamais et qu’elle a foi en toi.

Ses lèvres se relevèrent en un léger sourire, ces mots apaisant son cœur tourmenté. Pendant un instant, une vague d’amour remplaça tout, la douleur, la solitude, la frustration. Kara lui permettrait de tenir longtemps contre son agresseur.

-Tu veux lui faire passer un message ?

-Non. Elle sait déjà.

Oliver n’était pas un homme de paroles mais d’actions. Et il ne voulait peut-être pas l’avoir lui pour messager.

-J’onn… Ne la laissez pas se perdre dans les recherches. Vous avez mon autorisation de l’assommer pour qu’elle se repose.

Il connaissait Kara par cœur. Il avait aussi retrouvé de la force pour se battre, il sentait une détermination en lui qui n’avait pas été là avant. Il n’était plus l’homme abattu et désespéré qu’il avait trouvé à peine un quart d’heure plus tôt. Les mots de Kara et l’assurance que ses amis allaient bien lui avaient redonné espoir.

Mais ils devaient le sortir de là au plus vite. Prometheus avait presque réussi à le détruire et il lui réservait certainement d’autres tortures, mentales ou physiques. Il observa à nouveau ses alentours et aperçut trois flèches ensanglantées au sol, hors de la portée d’Oliver. Il l’avait transpercé de ses propres flèches. Il n’avait qu’une blessure à l’épaule et ce n’était pas Oliver qui se les était enlevées, il les aurait gardées près de lui pour s’en servir sinon. Prometheus était un monstre.

Dans un coin, un simple seau. Une bouteille d’eau à moitié vide. Et ces visages sur les murs qui les observaient.

-Ces photos…

-Mes victimes, dit-il d’une voix rauque. Une partie.

Ses victimes. Il était un tueur. J’onn s’en était douté mais c’était tout de même un choc de le voir confirmé. Ils étaient tellement nombreux… À nouveau, sa première pensée fut pour Kara. Est-ce qu’elle savait ? Comment pouvait-elle accepter que son âme sœur soit un tueur de sang froid ? Sauf que cette fois, il ne lâcha pas toute sa colère et son incompréhension contre Oliver. Il était déjà plus bas que terre et ne méritait pas de recevoir d’autres accusations alors que son agresseur le tourmentait déjà à ce propos. Ces photos n’étaient pas là par hasard.

Un dégoût qui n’était pas le sien lui emplit les sens. Oliver se détestait pour ce qu’il avait fait. Mais il ne le regrettait pas.

-Oliver, tiens le coup. On va te retrouver. Ne le laisse pas entrer dans ta tête.

Il ressentit sa surprise. Il avait certainement cru qu’il allait s’énerver contre lui en apprenant cette vérité. Ce n’était pas le moment.

Oliver acquiesça et dit qu’il ferait de son mieux et qu’il avait confiance en eux. Lorsqu’il ferma les yeux, J’onn se retira de son esprit, espérant qu’il aurait le temps de reprendre des forces avant une nouvelle attaque de Prometheus. Alors qu’il s’éloignait, il eut le temps d’apercevoir le visage souriant d’un petit garçon. Son cœur se glaça mais il n’eut pas le temps de s’y attarder car il rejoignit brutalement son corps.


	59. Chapter 59

Un instant, J’onn annonçait qu’il allait entrer en contact avec Oliver et le suivant, il s’agrippait l’épaule dans un grognement douloureux, se recroquevillant sur lui-même comme s’il souffrait. Kara se jeta sur lui et le soutint par les bras et Alex la suivit, inquiète. Il prit plusieurs grandes inspirations avant d’ouvrir les yeux en leur adressant un regard rassurant. Felicity les rejoignit à grands pas, mettant de côté son hostilité envers J’onn pour savoir ce qu’il avait vu.

-Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? Est-ce que ça va ? demanda frénétiquement Kara.

-C’est rien. Ça va.

Il se leva et redressa les épaules, chassant les émotions d’Oliver qui devaient s’être ancrées en lui. Alex ne pouvait imaginer ce que c’était de ressentir les sentiments d’un autre.

-J’ai parlé avec Oliver, annonça-t-il.

-Comment il va ? demanda Felicity. Il était conscient ? Il…

-Il est blessé à l’épaule ? devina Alex.

-Dis-nous tout, J’onn, dit simplement Kara.

Ils avaient besoin de savoir, surtout sa sœur qui était dans un état d’épuisement et d’inquiétude qui lui faisait mal au cœur. Alex était venue sur cette Terre justement pour qu’elle se repose mais elle n’en avait encore rien fait, revigorée par l’idée que J’onn se joigne aux recherches. Dès qu’il leur aurait tout raconté, elle la forcerait à dormir un peu. Sans utiliser de rayons de soleil rouge cette fois. Elle ne voulait plus jamais voir sa sœur aussi faible.

J’onn leur expliqua qu’Oliver était mal en point mais qu’il avait réussi à lui redonner espoir grâce à leurs mots. Que sa plus grande préoccupation avait été de savoir s’ils allaient bien car Chase les menaçait, en particulier Felicity chez qui il s’était introduit. Qu’il n’avait aucune idée d’où il se trouvait et que sa cellule ne pourrait être vue par Supergirl. Il leur décrivit la pièce, ce qui leur servirait à éliminer des lieux et à réduire leur champ de recherche, ce qui accélèrerait le processus. Ils savaient maintenant ce qu’ils cherchaient.

-Tu sais ce que Chase lui a fait ? demanda Kara, les mains tremblantes. Pourquoi… Pourquoi il était désespéré quand tu l’as trouvé ?

J’onn était resté vague sur l’état d’Oliver et elle comprenait pourquoi, savoir ce qui lui était arrivé ne les avancerait à rien. Mais Kara avait besoin de savoir, elle devait s’imaginer des horreurs. Alex la prit par la taille pour lui offrir son soutien et Felicity se mordilla les lèvres, redoutant de découvrir ce que son ami avait vécu.

-Il ne m’a rien dit et j’ai seulement vu une blessure par flèche à l’épaule. Et il est complètement épuisé, il est resté allongé tout le temps qu’on a discuté. Mais je crois qu’il est plus torturé mentalement que physiquement.

-Il ne s’est même pas redressé… il est vraiment mal, murmura Felicity.

Kara serra les bras autour d’elle, comme si c’était tout ce qui la retenait de s’effondrer et Alex raffermit sa prise sur elle. Tout ce qu’elle pouvait faire pour l’instant c’était lui montrer qu’elle était là pour elle. Elle n’irait mieux que quand ils auraient retrouvé Oliver et J’onn ne leur avait rien apporté de concret.

-On doit le sortir de là, dit Kara avec un tremblement dans la voix. Je dois y retourner, je dois…

-Attends, dit Alex. On va formuler un nouveau plan de recherche grâce aux infos de J’onn. Tu ne cherches plus complètement à l’aveugle.

-Ils sont quelque part sous terre donc vous n’avez plus à analyser les bâtiments en eux-mêmes, ça va nous faire gagner un temps fou, dit Felicity. Je vais prévenir John et les autres qui fouillent les quais.

Elles allaient rejoindre leurs postes mais J’onn leur demanda d’attendre car il avait quelque chose à leur demander. Il semblait particulièrement nerveux mais finit par leur poser une question qui la glaça.

-Est-ce qu’Oliver a déjà tué un enfant ?

Felicity fit volte-face et lui mit une claque qui résonna dans l’Arrow Cave. Il serra les poings pour ne pas répliquer et regarda la blonde d’un air stupéfait et furieux. Kara lui adressait un regard blessé, il l’avait de nouveau trahie avec ses paroles. Felicity était furibonde, et malgré sa petite taille, elle en imposait.

-Je vous _interdis_ de suggérer une chose pareille ! Vous pouvez le détester, le prendre de haut, vous croire meilleur que lui, mais je vous _interdis_ de même penser une telle horreur ! Oliver est un homme bien. Oui, il utilise la violence, oui, il a tué des criminels. Mais jamais gratuitement. Jamais par plaisir. Maintenant, si vous êtes ici que pour continuer à dire du mal de lui, je vous en prie, partez.

-Je suis désolé, dit-il, j’essaie juste de comprendre ce que j’ai vu…

Il était sincère, cette idée ne lui était pas venue de nulle part, mais Felicity avait raison, il n’avait pas le droit d’imaginer qu’Oliver puisse tuer un enfant.

-Ça ne devrait même pas être une option, dit durement Felicity, faisant écho à ses pensées.

-Et qu’est-ce que tu as vu ? demanda Alex d’un ton sec.

Qu’est-ce qui avait pu lui mettre cette idée dans la tête ? J’onn ressortait littéralement de l’esprit d’Oliver, il avait vu ce qu’il pensait, ressenti ses émotions. Il aurait dû comprendre qu’il n’était pas qu’un combattant sans foi ni loi.

-Il était entouré des photos de ses victimes.

Il avait parlé doucement, craignant d’apprendre cette vérité à Kara. Mais elle le savait déjà, et Alex aussi, même si elle n’en connaissait pas les détails. Elles avaient accepté cette part de lui parce que le passé ne pouvait être changé mais ce qui comptait, c’était la personne qu’Oliver était devenue. Celui qui aimait Kara de tout son cœur et qui était prêt à tout pour elle. C’était assez pour Alex.

-Donc Chase le tourmente avec son passé. Je vous jure que si vous avez dit quoi que ce soit pour empirer les choses…

-Miss Smoak, vous me jugez un peu durement. J’étais dans son esprit et j’ai tout ressenti. Tout. J’ai fait mon maximum pour lui redonner espoir.

-Alors vous devez savoir qu’il ne s’en prendrait jamais à un enfant, dit-elle fermement.

-Qu’est-ce qui t’a fait croire ça ? demanda Kara.

Étonnamment, elle n’était pas accusatrice mais douce, elle voulait vraiment le comprendre. Elle savait qu’il n’était pas là juste pour calomnier Oliver et qu’il pesait ses mots.

-Il y avait la photo d’un petit garçon.

Alex et Kara échangèrent un regard choqué, ne comprenant pas pourquoi un enfant figurerait parmi les victimes d’Oliver. C’était impensable.

-Je vais tuer Chase, cracha Felicity.

-Vous savez ce que ça veut dire ? demanda J’onn.

-Que Chase est un malade sans cœur. Il tourmente Oliver avec un _enfant_.

-Tu sais qui il est ? Je ne peux pas imaginer qu’Oliver…

Felicity se retourna vers Kara qui semblait complètement perdue et la prit par les épaules, lui adressant un regard assuré reflétant une détermination sans faille.

-Tu le connais comme moi. Il préfèrerait mourir que faire du mal à un enfant. Je ne sais pas qui Chase a choisi pour le tourmenter. Il y a quelques années, quand il était à Hong Kong, Oliver a été accueilli chez une famille. Et leur petit garçon est décédé. Ça pourrait être lui. Ou n’importe quel autre enfant qu’Oliver a pu connaître. C’est peut-être même JJ. Il le menace peut-être comme nous.

Sa sœur prit une inspiration tremblante et acquiesça avant de se coller un peu plus contre elle. Elle avait eu besoin d’entendre ça. Heureusement que Felicity était là, elle était la meilleure défenseuse d’Oliver. Alex était à la fois soulagée de savoir qu’il n’avait pas commis une telle atrocité et inquiète pour son état mental. Chase lui faisait vivre un calvaire. Elle détesterait être enfermée dans une salle entourée des visages des quelques personnes qu’elle avait tuées dans l’exercice de ses fonctions.

Felicity serra une dernière fois les épaules de Kara pour lui redonner de la force et se retourna vers J’onn.

-Merci pour vos informations, mais vous devriez partir maintenant.

Son ton était dur et elle la comprenait. Il avait sauté aux conclusions de la pire des manières et avait encore une fois montré qu’il prenait Oliver pour un criminel sans cœur. J’onn acquiesça simplement, ne voulant pas se retrouver à nouveau la cible de la colère de Felicity et ils rejoignirent tous l’estrade où Kara avait déposé son extrapolateur. Elle ne lâcha pas sa sœur qui était encore ébranlée et qui remercia tout de même J’onn d’être venu. Il leur avait donné des informations précieuses et des nouvelles d’Oliver. Elle allait activer l’appareil mais il posa la main sur la sienne pour l’arrêter.

-Attends, j’avais oublié, Miss Smoak, dit-il précipitamment. Il y a autre chose.

Felicity fit pivoter sa chaise et lui adressa un regard dur, attendant qu’il parle.

-Oliver vous demande de rechercher et protéger un certain William.

Felicity sembla arrêter de respirer et ses doigts se crispèrent sur les accoudoirs de sa chaise, à la fois sous le choc et furieuse. Kara se tendit sous ses doigts, elle devait aussi savoir qui était ce William. Alex fronça les sourcils, elle détestait ne pas savoir ce qu’il se passait.

-Qui…

-Je m’en occupe, la coupa Felicity. Autre chose que vous avez oublié de nous signaler ?

J’onn secoua la tête et se retint de poser des questions. Il était clair qu’elle n’allait donner aucune réponse. Alex retint sa curiosité, vu sa réaction, Kara était au courant et c’était tout ce qui comptait. Il n’était pas étonnant qu’Oliver ait des secrets et que sa meilleure amie et sa partenaire les gardait. J’onn repartit finalement et elle réussit à convaincre Kara de dormir un peu le temps que Felicity réorganise les recherches avec les nouvelles informations qu’elles venaient d’avoir.

Ils allaient retrouver Oliver.


	60. Chapter 60

Les mains tremblantes, Samantha reposa son téléphone sur la table du salon. Felicity Smoak venait d’appeler. Ils étaient en danger. Prise d’un besoin urgent, elle se précipita dans la cuisine où Will était attablé, mangeant une part de gâteau au chocolat. Il venait de rentrer de l’école et prenait son goûter avant de faire ses devoirs, comme d’habitude. Sauf qu’aujourd’hui, tout allait changer.

Elle allait devoir expliquer à son fils que quelqu’un en avait après eux. Elle ne l’avait pas fait lors de leur déménagement et changement de nom un an plus tôt, il avait été trop jeune pour comprendre, et elle avait prétendu vouloir vivre une aventure. Avec le temps, il avait compris que c’était lié à son enlèvement par Damian Dhark et il avait posé quelques questions, mais jamais elle ne lui avait fait sentir qu’il pouvait être la cible de terroristes à cause de ce que son père faisait. Cette fois c’était différent. Des agents allaient venir pour les conduire dans un endroit sécurisé. Ils n’auraient peut-être même pas le droit d’en sortir.

Felicity avait été très vague, Samantha ne savait pas qui était la menace, pourquoi ils étaient visés maintenant, comment ils avaient eu connaissance de l’existence de William. Tout ce qu’elle savait, c’était qu’ils n’étaient plus en sécurité et qu’une certaine Kara Danvers allait venir pour assurer leur protection le temps du déménagement. Elle aurait préféré qu’Oliver lui-même soit présent, elle n’aimait pas l’idée de donner sa confiance à des étrangers concernant la sécurité de son fils, mais c’était Felicity qui le lui avait demandé, celle en qui Oliver avait le plus confiance et celle qui l’avait aidée à disparaître. Elle ne l’aurait pas recherchée et contactée si la menace n’était pas sérieuse.

Samantha rejoignit son fils à table et lui expliqua à demi-mots qu’ils allaient déménager parce qu’ils n’étaient plus en sécurité ici. Il ne posa pas de questions, sentant certainement que la situation était urgente, mais elle ne doutait pas qu’il le ferait plus tard. Elle espérait qu’elle aurait des réponses. Cette fois, prétendre qu’elle le protégeait de Dhark et ses hommes ne suffirait pas. Mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus révéler le secret d’Oliver. Ça serait beaucoup trop dangereux.

Elle demanda à William de rassembler ses affaires les plus précieuses, elle ne savait pas quand ils pourraient récupérer le reste. Il s’exécuta avec une mine grave qu’elle détesta. Oliver avait intérêt d’avoir une bonne raison de leur faire vivre tout ça. S’il s’agissait d’une fausse alerte… Elle ne répondrait pas de ses actes.

Samantha appela Oliver mais elle tomba directement sur la messagerie. Elle jura discrètement et alors qu’elle allait elle aussi à l’étage pour préparer un sac, la sonnette retentit. Parfait timing. Elle aurait détesté qu’une étrangère certainement armée apprenne la situation à William. Felicity avait bien fait de l’appeler avant.

Elle ouvrit la porte sur une jeune femme blonde à lunettes, portant un chemiser à carreaux rouge rentré dans un jean. Les traits tirés, elle lui adressait un sourire poli qui lui semblait forcé. Samantha s’était attendue à un agent, pas à… une personne lambda. Elle était confuse et elle détestait ça, la sécurité de son _fils_ était en jeu, et Oliver n’était même pas là pour lui expliquer la situation.

-Bonjour Mme Clayton, je suis Kara Danvers, je suis là pour assurer votre sécurité jusqu’à votre installation dans un lieu plus sécurisé.

Samantha la fit entrer et l’installa au salon en voyant qu’elle ne cherchait pas à vérifier la maison pour s’assurer qu’il n’y avait pas d’intrus. De plus en plus étrange. Il y avait intérêt qu’elle réponde à ses questions.

-Vous êtes une amie d’Oliver ?

Elle n’était clairement pas un agent du gouvernement mais elle ne devait pas la sous-estimer. Oliver savait s’entourer de personnes remarquables qui ne le semblaient pas au premier regard. Sous leurs airs de filles sages, Felicity Smoak était un génie informatique et Vixen avait le pouvoir de canaliser la force de différents animaux. Cette fille était peut-être une de ses amies ninja ou elle avait un pouvoir hors du commun.

Danvers hésita avant de finalement acquiescer. Elle n’était pas tout à fait honnête avec elle. Mais elle ne creuserait pas, elle n’était pas vraiment intéressée par la complexité de sa relation avec Oliver. Il y avait beaucoup plus urgent.

-Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? Pourquoi on doit se cacher ?

-Un ennemi d’Oliver en a après vous, dit Danvers d’un ton formel.

Elle n’avait pas l’intention de lui en dire plus mais Samantha n’était pas du genre à se laisser faire.

-J’ai besoin de plus que ça, dit-elle brusquement. Vous me demandez de mettre nos vies en suspens pour une durée indéterminée, mon fils va être de nouveau déraciné et je ne sais même pas où vous nous emmenez ni pourquoi !

-Quelqu’un a menacé Oliver de s’en prendre à son fils. Il connaît votre existence et avait même une photo de William. On essaie juste de vous protéger.

-Est-ce que c’est Prometheus ? demanda-t-elle plus calmement.

Elle suivait l’actualité de Star City, redoutant le jour où les nouvelles seraient mauvaises pour Green Arrow. Elle espérait de tout son cœur qu’elle n’aurait jamais à annoncer à son fils que son père était décédé alors qu’il protégeait sa ville. Ça serait tellement injuste, pour eux deux.

Danvers l’étudia un instant, essayant certainement de comprendre comment elle connaissait ce nom et décidant de ce qu’elle pouvait lui dire ou non. Elle finit par hocher la tête, confirmant ses inquiétudes. Prometheus était un tueur en série. Et son petit garçon en était la cible.

-Samantha, je vous promets qu’on va garder William en sécurité.

-Je sais que vous essayez d’être gentille, mais je ne vous connais même pas, s’emporta-t-elle. Ce genre de promesse n’a pas de poids quand ça vient d’un étranger. Où est Oliver ? Pourquoi il n’est pas là ? C’est _son fils_ qui est en danger.

Elle avait murmuré la dernière partie même si elle était hors d’elle. William ne devait pas le découvrir comme ça. Mais l’inquiétude et la peur la prenaient aux tripes et Oliver était la cible idéale de sa frustration. Tout ça, c’était de sa faute. Danvers par contre s’était renfermée. Elle avait perdu son sourire poli et pendant un instant elle crut voir un éclat rouge dans ses yeux azur.

-Vous ne le connaissez vraiment pas, dit-elle d’un ton amer. Et pourtant, vous le jugez si durement.

Elle avait tous les droits de le juger. C’était à cause de lui et de la vie qu’il avait choisie qu’elle allait devoir se cacher avec son fils. Et au lieu d’en assumer les conséquences, il envoyait ses amis gérer la situation à sa place.

-S’il tenait un tant soit peu à…

Danvers leva la main pour l’interrompre.

-Il nous écoute, murmura-t-elle en faisant un signe de tête vers l’étage.

Samantha se retourna mais n’aperçut pas Will en haut des marches. Elle n’interrogea pas son interlocutrice pour savoir comment elle avait pu deviner ça et appela son fils. Vu la situation, ce n’était pas étonnant qu’il soit curieux de rencontrer leur invitée. Danvers joua nerveusement avec la monture de ses lunettes alors que des petits pas descendaient l’escalier.

-William, j’ai quelqu’un à te présenter.

Il lui adressa un regard surpris, cela faisait longtemps qu’elle le présentait comme Matthew à tous les gens qu’ils rencontraient. Elle était la seule dans leur nouvelle vie à l’appeler William, parce que c’était son vrai nom, celui qu’elle avait choisi pour lui, celui qui le définissait.

Son fils s’assit timidement à côté d’elle et adressa un sourire poli à Danvers qui était dans le fauteuil à leur droite. Elle se pencha légèrement en avant, un air infiniment doux sur le visage.

-Bonjour William, je suis vraiment contente d’enfin te rencontrer.

Elle lui tendit la main et il la serra en murmurant un petit bonjour. Il avait toujours été réservé.

-Je suis une amie d’Oliver, tu te rappelles de lui ?

-Oh oui, il était vraiment cool. On jouait avec mes figurines de Flash et il m’a même emmené voir un match de football.

Pendant un instant, un air de nostalgie s’inscrivit sur les traits doux de Danvers qui murmura qu’il était le meilleur. Elle n’avait pas tort, Oliver avait été parfait pendant les quelques semaines qu’il avait eues avec son fils. Après avoir appris son existence, il était venu chaque weekend à Central City pour passer du temps avec lui, et il s’en était sorti avec brio. Samantha avait même commencé à considérer l’idée de dévoiler la vérité à William. Il méritait d’avoir un père.

Et puis il s’était fait enlever par Damian Dhark et tout avait changé.

-J’ai entendu dire que tu étais fan de Flash ?

Samantha se demanda où les menait cette conversation alors que William rougissait. Ils étaient censés préparer leurs affaires en urgence, pas discuter de banalités. Mais Danvers semblait vraiment vouloir connaître son fils. Ce n’était pas si surprenant que ça si elle était proche d’Oliver, et elle leur accorderait encore quelques instants. Si elle pouvait éviter de le brusquer dans cette nouvelle étape de leur vie, elle le ferait.

-Il est incroyable. Mais pas autant que Green Arrow.

Danvers se figea mais ne perdit pas son sourire. Elle ne s’était pas attendue à ce qu’il parle de lui. Ce n’était pourtant pas étonnant, depuis qu’il l’avait sauvé, William était fasciné par ce héros humain qui ne comptait que sur ses capacités pour arrêter les criminels. Samantha espérait que ça l’aiderait à comprendre leur choix et à créer un lien avec son père le jour où il apprendrait la vérité. Elle l’appréhendait déjà, même si ça n’arriverait pas avant de nombreuses années.

-Alors tu seras heureux d’apprendre que je suis amie avec eux deux.

William resta bouche bée et la regarda avec de grands yeux.

-Je n’ai pas encore fait mon coming out mais j’ai aussi des pouvoirs. C’est pour ça que je suis ici aujourd’hui. Tu veux savoir ce que je peux faire ?

Il hocha la tête, incapable du moindre son. Samantha était aussi surprise qu’elle en dise autant, elle avait été réticente de lui révéler quoi que ce soit jusque-là. Mais Danvers semblait l’avoir oubliée depuis l’arrivée de William, lui accordant toute son attention.

-Je peux tout entendre à des kilomètres, dit-elle en tapotant son oreille. Si quelqu’un s’approche, je le saurais directement. J’ai aussi une force incroyable, si quelqu’un vous attaque, je peux les arrêter d’une main. Rien ne me résiste. Vous êtes en sécurité avec moi, c’est promis.

Samantha commençait à la croire. Oliver avait envoyé l’artillerie lourde. Elle voulait la garder à ses côtés.

-Cool, murmura William.

-Vous resterez combien de temps avec nous ? demanda-t-elle.

-Quelques heures, le temps du déménagement. Après, vous serez dans un lieu ultra sécurisé, vous n’aurez plus besoin de moi. J’ai… une autre mission.

De l’avis de Samantha, aucune autre mission ne pouvait être plus importante qu’assurer la sécurité de William. Si elle estimait qu’ils n’étaient pas assez protégés, elle demanderait à Oliver d’en faire plus. Elle le déciderait quand elle découvrirait où ils allaient les amener.

Le reste de la soirée s’était passé comme dans un rêve. Ils avaient préparé leurs valises avec leurs biens les plus chers et Danvers leur avait assuré qu’elle leur amènerait le reste plus tard. Des agents d’ARGUS étaient arrivés, les conduisant dans un véhicule blindé. C’était une organisation gouvernementale top secrète mais Oliver y avait apparemment des contacts. Elle espérait que peu de gens connaissaient la vérité à propos de William. Elle avait tout de même foi en Oliver pour assurer sa sécurité, il ne le crierait pas sur tous les toits.

Will était impressionné mais il avait fini par s’endormir la tête sur ses genoux durant le long trajet. Danvers n’avait plus dit un mot, sauf pour répondre avec réticence à quelques-unes de ses questions. Elle avait été adorable avec William mais il semblait qu’elle n’aimait pas vraiment Samantha. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi.

Lorsqu’ils étaient arrivés à destination, elle avait été la première à sortir en disant qu’elle allait vérifier que tout était en ordre. Elle était revenue quelques instants plus tard, les cheveux légèrement ébouriffés, leur assurant qu’il n’y avait aucun danger. Ils avaient été accueillis par l’agent Lyla Michaels dans un appartement ultra-sécurisé. À sa grande surprise, elle prit Danvers dans ses bras et murmura quelque chose à son oreille. La blonde se laissa aller à son étreinte avant de réinstaller un air de détermination sur son visage. Elle était un vrai mystère.

Michaels leur fit faire le tour de l’appartement et leur expliqua les règles qu’ils allaient devoir suivre. Ne jamais sortir sans un agent. Ne dire à personne où ils se trouvaient. N’inviter personne. Will suivrait ses cours à domicile. Il ne s’en plaignit pas, ce qui montrait combien il prenait la situation au sérieux. Son fils était une gemme.

Finalement, ils se retrouvèrent seuls dans l’appartement même si elle savait qu’ils étaient surveillés. Leur repas leur avait été livré et elle avait couché William en lui assurant que les choses rentreraient bientôt dans l’ordre. Elle s’était installée dans le petit salon, s’était servi un verre de thé et contemplait la vie qui s’annonçait. Si on pouvait appeler ça une vie. Ils n’auraient plus aucun contact avec le monde extérieur mis à part avec les agents qui les protégeaient et lors des quelques sorties encadrées qu’ils s’autoriseraient. Ils allaient vivre comme des prisonniers jusqu’à ce qu’Oliver se débarrasse de la menace. De Prometheus.

Il allait devoir faire vite.

Samantha sortit son téléphone et composa à nouveau son numéro mais elle tomba directement sur la messagerie. Il avait intérêt d’avoir une bonne raison de l’ignorer en ce jour si difficile. La sonnette retentit, la tirant de ses pensées. Elle ouvrit prudemment la porte, bien qu’elle savait que ça ne pouvait être une menace, les agents ne l’auraient jamais laissé approcher de si près sinon.

Danvers.

-J’ai vos affaires, dit-elle avec un sourire.

Effectivement, elle était entourée des valises et des quelques meubles que Samantha avait voulu emporter. Elle allait l’aider à les rentrer mais elle lui dit qu’elle s’en chargerait, lui rappelant qu’elle avait de la super force. Samantha s’écarta du passage en lui disant de se faire discrète car William dormait et elle la regarda avec des yeux ébahis porter sans aucune difficulté des sacs qui devaient peser lourd. Elle déposa le tout dans le salon sans faire aucun bruit. Un miracle.

Samantha ferma la porte derrière elle et lui proposa à boire mais Danvers ne lui répondit pas, le regard fixé sur un de leurs sacs. Elle appela son nom, sans réponse, elle semblait être à des kilomètres. Samantha fronça les sourcils et s’approcha lentement, l’appelant un peu plus fort que la première fois.

-Mme Danvers ?

-Quoi ? dit-elle brusquement.

Samantha sursauta et pendant une demi-seconde, ses yeux se firent rouges. Autre chose attira son attention.

-Votre oreille… vous saignez.

Elle attrapa la boîte de mouchoirs et la lui tendit sous son regard interdit. Danvers se tapota l’oreille pour essuyer le sang et s’excusa de s’être emportée. Samantha balaya ses excuses de la main, elle ne pouvait imaginer ce que c’était d’avoir une ouïe surdéveloppée et de toujours tout entendre. Ce n’était pas étonnant qu’elle n’ait pas directement réagi à ses appels, elle n’était qu’un bruit parmi tant d’autres.

-C’est à cause de nous ? demanda-t-elle. Vous forcez trop sur vos pouvoirs pour nous protéger ?

Danvers lâcha un rire désabusé où elle décela tellement de douleur qu’elle porta la main à son cœur. Cette femme était en souffrance et le cachait comme elle le pouvait, mais parfois le masque glissait. Elle l’avait vu quand elle avait mentionné Oliver. Quand Will lui avait parlé de Green Arrow. Quelque chose la rongeait de l’intérieur.

Elle l’étudia quelques secondes et elle avait l’impression qu’elle pouvait lire son âme.

-Vous savez, j’ai vraiment essayé de vous détester. Mais vous êtes une personne bien. Une bonne mère pour William.

Samantha n’était pas sûre de suivre. Danvers venait d’avouer qu’elle ne la tenait pas dans son cœur tout en lui faisant des compliments.

-Pourquoi vous vouliez me détester ? À cause de la manière dont je vous ai accueillie ? Pour ma défense, j’étais sous le choc et j’avais besoin de réponses.

-À cause de ce que vous avez fait à Oliver, dit-elle d’un ton dur. Vous lui avez caché sa paternité pendant des années et quand il a découvert la vérité, vous l’avez culpabilisé. Alors que la seule responsable, c’était vous.

Samantha déglutit mais ne recula pas. Elle assumait ce choix. Elle l’avait fait pour protéger William. Danvers la pointait du doigt, ce qui n’était pas étonnant vu qu’elle était amie avec Oliver, elle prenait sa défense.

-Je suppose que vous n’avez pas connu Oliver à cette époque.

-Peu importe qui il était. Il méritait de savoir…

-Non, l’interrompit-elle. William méritait mieux que de grandir sous la coupe des Queen. Il méritait mieux que d’être élevé par une nounou sous l’égide d’un père absent qui ne pensait qu’à faire la fête. Il méritait mieux que de vivre sous le feu des projecteurs et des tabloïds parce qu’il était le fruit d’une relation interdite. Et de toute façon, ils ne voulaient pas de lui. Sa mère me l’a bien fait comprendre.

C’était la première fois qu’elle expliquait les raisons de son silence à une inconnue, les seuls au courant étaient ses parents qui l’avaient toujours soutenue. Elle aurait pu continuer à en énumérer bien d’autres mais Danvers semblait heurtée par ses propos. Elle n’avait aucune idée de ce qu’avaient été les Queen.

-Vous savez qu’il a changé, n’est-ce pas ? Il n’est plus… ce jeune homme insouciant.

-Oui. Et je croyais qu’il avait à cœur de devenir le père de William. Après aujourd’hui, je n’en suis plus si sûre.

Danvers semblait avoir avalé un citron et de nouveau, un éclat rouge apparut dans ses yeux. Il était clair qu’elle n’appréciait pas qu’on parle en mal d’Oliver. Mais c’était la vérité. S’il se considérait vraiment comme le père de William, il aurait été présent aujourd’hui.

-Vous ne le connaissez vraiment pas. Oliver aurait tout donné pour être ici. Pour revoir son fils. Il l’aime de toute son âme.

Si Danvers avait raison, si la priorité d’Oliver était de garder William en sécurité, il aurait été là. Elle se rappelait de sa détermination le jour où Dhark avait enlevé son fils, de sa fierté le jour où William avait gagné le concours de science de son école, de son air brisé le jour où il lui avait remis la clé usb contenant son dernier message pour William. Il tenait à lui. Il l’avait envoyé loin de lui pour lui offrir une vie normale. Aujourd’hui, il réduisait ce sacrifice à néant. Une horrible réalisation la prit aux tripes.

-Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe à Star City ?

-La situation est difficile mais on va le… on va vaincre Prometheus.

Elle ne voulait pas lui donner de détails et Samantha redouta soudain de découvrir ce qui avait bien pu retenir Oliver là-bas alors que son fils avait besoin de lui. Les choses devaient être catastrophiques. Une main douce prit la sienne et elle leva les yeux vers Danvers.

-L’important, c’est qu’on vous a mis en sécurité à temps. On ne va pas les laisser gagner, d’accord ? Vous retrouverez bientôt vos vies.

-C’est pour ça que vous ne pouvez pas rester plus longtemps ? Vous le pourchassez ?

Elle acquiesça. Ça expliquait ce qu’il s’était passé quand elle était arrivée. Cet appartement était sécurisé, Danvers n’avait pas à le surveiller avec son ouïe. Elle avait dû essayer d’écouter ce qu’il se passait à Star City, bien qu’ils se trouvent à des centaines de kilomètres. Il était temps qu’elle parte, plus vite Oliver avait cette personne aux superpouvoirs à ses côtés, plus vite il vaincrait Prometheus. Et alors William retrouverait sa vie.

-Une dernière chose, dit-elle en tendant la main. Je pourrais avoir votre téléphone ?

Elle s’exécuta et l’observa tapoter dessus d’un air concentré. Elle le lui rendit en pointant une icône du doigt.

-S’il arrive quoi que ce soit, appuyez ici. Ça enverra un signal de détresse à Flash qui arrivera directement.

Choquée, Samantha reprit son téléphone comme une automate, fixant l’éclair jaune des yeux. Elle avait le numéro de Flash. Flash, le héros de Central City, qui avait sauvé la ville et certainement le monde plusieurs fois, pourrait apparaître si elle appuyait sur un bouton. C’était ahurissant.

-Oliver a peut-être des ennemis terribles, mais il a su s’entourer d’amis puissants et dévoués. William a de la chance de l’avoir pour père.

Samantha ne put qu’acquiescer. Elle n’avait jamais vu les choses sous cet angle mais elle avait raison. Oliver n’était pas que synonyme de danger pour William. Il était aussi son plus grand défenseur.


	61. Chapter 61

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci pour les kudos <3 J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira !

Chase l’a tuée.

Le corps inerte d’Evelyn gisait au sol à quelques mètres d’eux.

Elle avait été si effrayée, si désespérée alors qu’il lui tordait le cou, et Oliver avait tout fait, _tout fait_ , pour la sauver. Il avait supplié, crié, cherché encore et encore une réponse à sa sempiternelle question. En vain. Ses liens l’avaient retenu et ses paroles étaient tombées dans des oreilles sourdes. Elle avait été une jeune fille perdue, il l’avait formée, il l’avait prise sous son aile et malgré sa trahison, il ne l’avait jamais détestée. Savoir que Chase l’avait malmenée ces derniers mois avant de finalement la tuer l’emplissait de haine.

Il allait tuer Chase.

Il voulait détruire ce psychopathe de ses propres mains. Sentir son dernier souffle passer sa gorge alors qu’il serrait ses doigts autour de son cou. Voir ses yeux s’éteindre dans la douleur.

-Je vais te tuer, gronda-t-il.

C’était une promesse. Il était à genoux au sol, voir Evelyn mourir avait sapé toutes ses forces mais le feu de la haine grondait en lui et emplissait ses veines, effaçant toute fatigue sur son passage. Il était prêt à bondir sur Chase qui l’observait avec son sourire en coin qu’il voulait lui arracher.

-Enfin, on avance. Confesse.

Il allait le frapper jusqu’à ce qu’il en oublie comment parler. Oliver tira sur ses chaînes, sur ses menottes, espérant qu’enfin, elles se briseraient. Il n’écoutait qu’à moitié Chase qui lui disait qu’il n’avait pas tué son père seulement à cause de la liste, qu’il avait une autre raison cachée. Évidemment qu’il avait une autre raison. Claybourne était un criminel, il avait généré une épidémie de tuberculose pour en vendre le traitement à prix d’or. Ses liens ne flanchaient pas.

-La liste n’était qu’un prétexte. La capuche, le déguisement, l’idée que tout ça était un combat héroïque, ce n’était qu’un prétexte.

Son sang ne fit qu’un tour.

-Un prétexte pour quoi ? cria Oliver. Explique-moi !

-C’est à toi de me le dire, Oliver. Je t’écoute.

Il allait exploser. S’il faisait encore deux pas vers lui, il serait assez proche pour qu’il lui mette un coup de poing dans le ventre qui lui couperait le souffle et l’obligerait à se plier en deux de douleur. Alors il pourrait lui coincer le cou entre ses bras et le lui briser.

-Je sais à quoi tu penses, Oliver. Tu veux te libérer de ces chaînes, me coincer au sol et me briser le cou comme je l’ai fait à Evelyn.

Il se leva brutalement pour se jeter sur Chase mais fut retenu par ses chaînes qu’il tenta à nouveau de faire craquer, en vain. La fureur le faisait voir rouge et sa seule pensée était de tuer Chase.

-Le voilà, dit-il. Voilà ce que je voulais voir. Tu veux me tuer, mais pas juste pour m’arrêter n’est-ce pas ? Non, il y a autre chose en toi. Confesse, Oliver.

Il avait voulu voir le tueur et il l’avait devant lui. Son cœur était empli de fureur et de haine et s’il en avait la possibilité, il n’hésiterait pas une seconde. Chase était si proche de lui qu’il pouvait presque sentir son souffle sur sa peau, mais ses liens ne lui permettaient pas de combler les quelques centimètres nécessaires pour au moins lui mettre un coup de tête.

-Tu t’es dit que tu tues parce que tu es obligé. Confesse, Oliver. Tu ne tues pas parce que tu n’as pas le choix, alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu le fais ?

-Parce que j’en avais envie, dit-il dans un souffle.

Quelque chose en lui se brisa. Chase avait raison depuis le début.

-Quoi ? demanda Chase d’un air faussement surpris.

Cela le fit exploser, malgré son cœur qui saignait.

-Parce que j’en avais envie ! hurla-t-il. Et j’aimais ça !

Chase afficha un sourire satisfait comme si le monde d’Oliver ne venait pas de s’écrouler autour de lui. Pendant des années, il n’avait fait que se voiler la face. Il avait menti à tous ceux qui l’entouraient et il avait fini par se mentir à lui-même jusqu’à y croire. Et Chase… Chase n’avait pas été dupe. Il avait détruit une à une toutes ses défenses jusqu’à révéler la vérité.

Oliver était et avait toujours été un monstre.

…

Kara continuait les recherches comme un automate. Son cœur ne battait plus la chamade à chaque fois qu’elle inspectait un nouveau sous-sol, ses espoirs ne partaient plus en fumée à chaque fois que sa recherche se révélait infructueuse. Par contre, la rage qui l’habitait ne l’avait pas quittée, elle ne savait honnêtement pas ce qu’elle ferait lorsqu’elle se retrouverait face à Chase. Elle avait retrouvé sa forme, se permettant de faire des pauses pour récupérer car Kal avait rejoint les recherches.

Ils avaient eu la confirmation qu’Oliver était dans une cellule faite de plomb, ils ne pourraient pas le voir. Ce que Chase n’avait pas calculé, c’était qu’ils pourraient toujours entendre son cœur, ses paroles, ses cris. Ils pouvaient aussi chercher une pièce suspecte, une cave étrange, un sous-sol qui devrait exister mais qui n’était pas là.

Kara prit une grande inspiration pour essayer de se calmer et chasser sa frustration. Ils avaient eu des indices et pourtant, ils n’arrivaient à rien. Chase avait disparu en même temps qu’Oliver, prétendant s’enfermer chez lui pour faire le deuil de sa femme, et des policiers étaient postés à sa porte. Mais il n’était pas à l’intérieur, elle et Barry avaient vérifié. Ses complices connus, Talia, Evelyn, Black Siren, avaient totalement disparu de la circulation. Ils ne pouvaient que chercher Oliver à l’aveugle, avec pour seule certitude qu’il était à Star City car J’onn l’avait senti.

Si Oliver n’avait pas demandé à ne plus être contacté, elle aurait pris de ses nouvelles plusieurs fois par jour. Les quelques heures de sommeil qu’elle s’accordait étaient emplies de cauchemars. J’onn n’avait pas donné de détails, mais Oliver était en souffrance et elle n’avait aucun doute sur le fait que chaque minute qui passait était une torture pour lui.

Le seul point positif dans tout ça était qu’ils avaient réussi à localiser William et sa mère. Ils étaient désormais dans un appartement ultra-sécurisé surveillé par les meilleurs agents d’Argus, Lyla y avait veillé. Elle faisait d’ailleurs partie de l’équipe chargée de leur protection. Kara n’avait pas pu rester, Oliver avait besoin d’elle ici, à Star City, mais elle avait participé au déménagement, le moment le plus dangereux de ce changement de vie. Elle avait rencontré William, et il était parfait. Elle regrettait seulement qu’Oliver n’ait pas été à ses côtés en ce moment si spécial, Chase leur avait aussi volé ça. 

Kara entra dans une énième cave d’un immeuble, n’effectuant plus que rarement ses recherches dans les airs. Ses oreilles pourraient plus facilement détecter tout bruit suspect. Encore une fois, elle se retrouva dans un capharnaüm d’objets délaissés par leurs propriétaires. Elle scanna la pièce avec sa vision à rayons X et ne détecta aucune forme humaine ni pièce cachée. Les yeux fermés, elle concentra son ouïe sur ses alentours et n’entendit que l’eau couler dans les canalisations, le vrombissement d’une chaudière et les pattes d’un petit rongeur qui passait. Elle allait faire demi-tour lorsque la lumière s’éteignit, plongeant la salle dans la pénombre. Elle testa l’interrupteur sans changement et trouva cela étrange que l’ampoule pète justement lorsqu’elle se trouvait là.

Elle leva les yeux sur la lampe au plafond et son cœur se serra, l’empêchant presque de respirer. Une lueur orangée en émanait, comme si elle la regardait à travers un brouillard épais. L’ampoule fonctionnait toujours. C’était elle. Sa vision venait de changer drastiquement. Elle distinguait à peine les couleurs autour d’elle, elles se confondaient et s’apparentaient d’un peu trop près à du gris. Kara porta la main à son cœur comme si elle pouvait atténuer la panique qui menaçait de la suffoquer. Qu’était-il arrivé à Oliver ?

Elle porta une main tremblante à son oreillette pour contacter Felicity et lui demander d’envoyer un message à Alex pour qu’elle fasse venir J’onn immédiatement sur cette Terre. Il était le seul qui pourrait lui donner des nouvelles d’Oliver.

Elle sortit de la cave en quatrième vitesse pour rejoindre l’Arrow Cave, essayant d’ignorer le ciel d’un bleu effacé qui se mêlait aux immeubles gris. Il devait s’être passé quelque chose de grave, leur lien ne tenait plus qu’à un fil et elle avait l’horrible impression que tout ne reposait plus que sur elle. Qu’Oliver l’avait rejetée et ne croyait plus en eux. Sauf que ce genre de chose n’arrivait que rarement et dans des cas extrêmes, comme une âme sœur abusive qui aurait franchi une ligne invisible, ou si l’un avait trompé l’autre et qu’il n’arrivait pas à lui pardonner.

_Qu’est-ce que Chase avait fait ?_

Lorsqu’elle atterrit dans l’ascenseur, elle ferma les yeux et se concentra sur tous les sentiments qu’elle avait pour Oliver, sur leur amour qui s’était renforcé de jour en jour et qu’elle trouvait tellement magnifique. Quoique Chase ait fait, elle le contrerait de toutes ses forces. Elle ouvrit les yeux en même temps que les portes et les couleurs étaient toujours aussi fades et effacées mais elle était habitée d’une nouvelle détermination. Ça ne servait à rien de paniquer, elle devait agir vite.

-Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? demanda directement Felicity. Pourquoi tu as demandé à ce que J’onn vienne ?

Kara n’eut pas le temps de répondre, un tourbillon bleu se forma et son ami et mentor en sortit. Il avait fait vite. Il demanda également des explications, Oliver leur avait bien demandé de ne pas le contacter à nouveau via J’onn. Il ne voulait pas qu’il ressente à nouveau sa douleur pour rien. Kara s’était contenue jusque-là malgré son angoisse et ses interrogations sur ce qu’il vivait, mais elle avait besoin de comprendre pourquoi leur lien était si fragilisé.

-Les couleurs sont… Elles sont encore là mais à peine. C’est arrivé brutalement, je ne sais pas ce qu’il se passe, mais c’est grave.

Felicity était devenue blanche, elle savait comme elle combien Oliver avait foi en leur lien. Il lui avait offert un spectacle de couleurs le jour où il avait disparu. Parce qu’il croyait en elle. En eux. Le contraste avec ce qu’elle voyait aujourd’hui lui crevait le cœur. Elle avait échoué.

J’onn n’hésita pas et lui assura qu’il allait obtenir des réponses. Il reprit la même place à l’écart que la dernière fois et elle le suivit, s’adossant contre une des rampes de l’estrade. Elle se sentait drainée et elle concentrait toute l’énergie qu’il lui restait à alimenter le feu de leur amour. Il semblait qu’elle était seule à le faire mais elle ne baisserait pas les bras, elle ne laisserait pas leur flamme s’éteindre. Jamais.

Felicity reprit place à son poste, elle ne quittait ses écrans que pour dormir, mais elle gardait un œil sur J’onn, espérant aussi avoir des nouvelles d’Oliver. Même si elles s’annonçaient mauvaises. Kara croisa les bras et se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, observant J’onn qui restait immobile, les yeux fermés. Il n’avait pas mis autant de temps la dernière fois, en deux minutes, il l’avait contacté. Il devait y avoir un problème. Elle avait refusé de s’arrêter sur une possibilité qui la suffoquait. Oliver était peut-être mourant. C’était pour ça que leur lien se détruisait, il ne tenait plus qu’à un fil. Elle essaya de prendre une grande inspiration pour se calmer et chasser ces pensées mais sa poitrine lui semblait prise dans un étau. Le peu de contrôle qu’elle avait réussi à trouver s’effilochait.

-Kara, respire.

C’était la voix de J’onn qui n’avait pas bougé. Tout autour d’elle était figé, les doigts de Felicity suspendus au-dessus de son clavier. Il s’était connecté à elle en sentant sa détresse mais il n’aurait pas dû.

-J’onn, ne t’inquiète pas pour moi, juste… trouve-le. Pourquoi tu ne l’as pas encore trouvé ?

Sa voix était presque suppliante, elle se contenait au maximum mais l’angoisse la prenait aux tripes. Elle savait que J’onn pouvait la ressentir, il était impossible de lui cacher quoi que ce soit quand il était littéralement dans sa tête. Ça ne lui servait à rien de garder une façade forte. Après un instant d’hésitation qui lui parut une éternité, il reprit la parole :

-La ville est grande et très peuplée. Je l’ai trouvé rapidement la dernière fois parce qu’il était en plein désespoir et c’était comme un signal que j’ai pu suivre.

-Pas aujourd’hui, en déduit-elle.

-Non. C’est une bonne chose Kara.

Leur lien était presque brisé et il n’était pas aussi désespéré que deux jours plus tôt. Il n’était pas en panique, il ne souffrait pas au point que J’onn le repère. Il n’était pas autant touché qu’elle par la destruction de leur lien. Ça n’avait aucun sens. Aucun sens.

-Il est peut-être inconscient ? demanda-t-elle.

C’était la seule explication qu’elle avait trouvée. Oliver lui avait clairement dit que si elle mourait, si leur lien était brisé, il n’y survivrait pas. Alors pourquoi n’était-il pas en panique ?

-C’est possible.

Elle le laissa reprendre sa recherche, espérant qu’elle ne le distrayait pas trop avec ses émotions hors de contrôle. Elle pria Rao qu’Oliver leur fasse un signe, il savait que J’onn pouvait le chercher et il devait se douter qu’avec ce qui était arrivé à leur lien, elle ferait à nouveau appel à lui. S’il était inconscient, ils réessaieraient de le contacter plus tard. Même si l’idée d’attendre lui donnait la nausée. Ils avaient déjà perdu trop de temps.


	62. Chapter 62

Allongé à même le sol, Oliver se sentait… vide. Sa confession avait fait l’effet d’une tornade qui avait tout détruit sur son passage, ne laissant qu’un paysage désolé derrière elle. Ces cinq dernières années n’avaient été qu’un tissu de mensonges. Il avait menti à tous les gens qu’il prétendait aimer. Aucun d’eux ne l’aurait approché s’ils avaient connu la vérité. S’ils avaient su qu’il prenait du plaisir à tuer, que sa mission de sauver la ville n’était en fait qu’un prétexte pour chasser des gens. Pire, il s’était servi d’eux pour parvenir à ses fins.

Il était tellement détaché de son corps qu’il ne ressentit rien lorsqu’Evelyn se releva. Ni du soulagement, ni de la haine. Elle s’était jouée de lui, elle l’avait de nouveau trahi, et elle avait eu raison. Il avait détruit sa vie. Il avait abandonné ses parents à la mort et il l’avait entraînée dans sa mission comme si suivre ses pas était une bonne idée. Il était tellement stupide.

Chase la congédia et ils se retrouvèrent seuls. Oliver était las, il voulait juste que tout ça se termine. Même si ça signifiait sa mort. Il était déjà détruit de toute façon. Continuer à vivre après cette révélation lui serait un supplice.

-Je te l’avais dit Oliver, tu infectes toutes les vies que tu touches. Et maintenant tu sais pourquoi. Parce que ta mission était basée sur un mensonge. Tu as utilisé la mémoire de ton père pour justifier ta folie meurtrière. Et il y a un prix à payer pour ça. Ta mère l’a payé. Ton ami Tommy l’a payé. Laurel. Et tu ne me feras pas croire que les vies de John Diggle et de Felicity Smoak sont meilleures parce qu’ils t’ont rencontré.

Bien sûr que non. Mais il savait ça, il n’avait pas besoin que Chase le lui dise. Il était un poison qui intoxiquait les personnes qui s’approchaient un peu trop de lui. Il aurait dû continuer sa mission seul, ne jamais entraîner personne dans sa folie, et mourir au combat. Ça avait été le plan. Mais sa famille, ses amis, nouveaux et anciens, l’avaient pris pour un héros au lieu du monstre qu’il était. Il avait su les tromper et leur faire croire qu’Oliver Queen œuvrait pour le bien. Il avait été tellement convaincant que lui-même y avait cru. Ça avait détruit leurs vies.

Il ne répondit rien et n’essaya même pas de cacher sa détresse, Chase l’avait brisé. Non. Il lui avait fait réaliser une vérité qui l’avait brisé. Quoi qu’il lui réserve pour la suite pâlirait en comparaison. Il ne le craignait plus et n’avait plus aucune raison de se battre.

-C’est pour ça que tu vivras à jamais dans le noir. Après ce que tu as fait ces dix dernières années, tu ne peux pas espérer rencontrer un jour une deuxième âme sœur. Hanna a été ta seule chance de voir les couleurs. Et elle aussi, tu l’as détruite.

Il avait l’impression de recevoir une flèche en plein cœur. Il savait pour Hanna. Il n’avait pas la force de s’inquiéter du comment, Chase savait simplement tout de lui. Sauf pour Kara. Par miracle, il avait su la garder secrète. Son cœur se déchira un peu plus. Kara. Il l’avait trompée elle aussi. Tout ce qu’ils avaient partagé n’était qu’un mirage. C’était une vie rêvée qu’il ne méritait pas. Qui était aussi basée sur un mensonge. Elle ne s’était pas rendue compte du monstre qu’il était. Elle avait eu raison de le rejeter quand elle avait appris qu’il était un tueur. Il aurait dû faire en sorte qu’elle ne lui pardonne pas mais à la place, il l’avait embobinée avec ses mensonges. Comme tous les autres avant elle.

Les couleurs autour de lui avaient drastiquement changé depuis sa confession, elles avaient perdu de leur éclat, elles se confondaient et s’apparentaient au gris. Il se demandait si Kara avait eu vent de ce qu’il avait admis, peut-être que J’onn avait été là sans qu’il le sache, et c’était elle qui le repoussait. Leur lien était en mauvais état et quand il sortirait d’ici, si il sortait d’ici, il y mettrait un terme. Elle aura au moins une chance de retrouver une autre âme sœur. Quelqu’un qui ne serait pas un poison pour elle. Maintenant qu’il y pensait, c’était peut-être lui qui bloquait inconsciemment leur lien. Il voulait juste que tout s’arrête. Son corps pulsait de douleur, son cœur pleurait, son esprit était en morceaux.

-Tu as dit que tu me laisserais partir, murmura Oliver sans commenter aucune de ses paroles.

C’était inutile. Ils savaient tous les deux qu’il avait raison.

-Et je suis un homme de parole. Mais avant ça, j’ai encore un cadeau pour toi.

Il se leva et s’approcha de lui, le dominant de toute sa taille. Oliver ne le regardait pas, les yeux fermés, peu inquiet de ce qu’il lui réservait. Plus rien n’avait d’importance.

-Ce tatouage que tu as… Tu es américain et capitaine de la Bratva, tu as du faire quelque chose d’extraordinaire. Quand tu le regardes, il doit te rappeler une grande victoire.

Oliver se demanda où il voulait en venir. Pourquoi il parlait encore.

-Maintenant, quand tu le regarderas, tu penseras au temps qu’on a passé ensemble ici et au secret que tu m’as confessé.

Un bruit de soufflement étrange attira son regard et il tressaillit de crainte. Un chalumeau. Il allait le brûler. Avec un sourire sadique et une lueur de folie dans les yeux, Chase approcha lentement son arme de sa peau et Oliver ne fit rien pour se débattre. Ça ne servirait qu’à augmenter le temps passé dans cette cellule. Tout ce qu’il voulait, c’était en finir.

La flamme lui dévora la chair et il ne put retenir son agonie en lui, un cri déchira le silence de la salle. Il vit des étoiles alors que son cœur lui semblait être arraché de la poitrine, une infecte odeur de chair brûlée lui emplissant les sens. Il allait céder aux ténèbres et accueillir l’inconscience à bras ouverts lorsque tout stoppa. Ou plutôt, tout se figea, les flammes s’arrêtant dans leur trajectoire, sa peau brûlée ne se déformant plus sous la chaleur insupportable.

-Oliver !

Au prix d’un effort surhumain, il ouvrit les yeux, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il était toujours conscient dans cet enfer, pourquoi il était retenu prisonnier dans ce corps en souffrance. Au-dessus de lui, Chase regardait la flamme d’un air fasciné, ses yeux noirs reflétant tout le plaisir qu’il ressentait à le faire souffrir, à le marquer pour toujours. Cette image resterait à jamais imprimée dans son esprit.

-Oliver, tu m’entends ?

Chase était figé, ce n’était pas lui qui avait parlé. Son esprit déboussolé par la douleur et la confusion reconnut enfin la voix. J’onn. Il le contactait et avait figé le temps dans une bulle. Il devait la faire éclater. Rien de ce qu’il avait à lui dire n’avait d’importance, il allait bientôt sortir de cet enfer, et s’abandonner aux ténèbres était son seul échappatoire.

-Va-t’en, réussit-il à murmurer d’une voix rauque, la gorge irritée à cause de ses cris qu’il n’avait pu contenir.

Le martien ne faisait que prolonger ses souffrances. Et il était tellement fatigué, tellement las. Il ne voulait pas le supporter une seconde de plus que nécessaire et J’onn lui ne méritait pas de ressentir tout ça.

-Oliver, tu peux me…

S’il l’avait pu, il aurait hurlé de rage et de frustration. J’onn devait partir. La dernière fois, il lui avait dit qu’il avait presque brisé le lien qui les connectait lorsqu’il avait fermé son cœur pour protéger William. Il avait le pouvoir de le chasser de son esprit. Il n’écouta rien de ce que le martien lui disait et se concentra sur une seule chose. Garder en lui tous ses sentiments, bloquer J’onn et repousser sa présence de toutes ses forces. _Va-t’en !_ hurla-t-il en lui, incapable de le faire oralement.

La douleur se raviva en un instant, lui choquant les sens, et il plongea dans les ténèbres.

…

J’onn ouvrit les yeux avec un gémissement qui lui fendit le cœur. La respiration saccadée, il se pencha en avant, son front touchant presque le sol. Grâce à ses oreilles, elle détecta un nouveau grognement de douleur qu’il tenta de contenir. Kara tomba à genoux à ses côtés, une main dans son dos pour l’apaiser. Elle s’en voulait de ne même pas avoir pensé au fait qu’il allait ressentir la douleur d’Oliver et qu’elle l’envoyait au loup. Le fait que son âme sœur était en souffrance n’était pas nouveau mais en voir la preuve lui coupait le souffle et menaçait de la faire sombrer dans une angoisse pure. Elle devait se concentrer sur son ami. Il avait besoin d’elle et lui au moins, elle pouvait l’aider.

Felicity les rejoignit alors que J’onn prenait des inspirations calculées, se calmant peu à peu. Il se redressa doucement en s’appuyant d’une main sur son genou, l’autre crispée sur son cœur. _Sur son cœur_. Toute pensée cohérente la quitta et la panique la prit à la gorge. Elle posa ses mains sur la sienne, comme pour arrêter un flot de sang qui n’était pas là. Oliver…

-Est-ce qu’il… Il lui a transpercé le cœur ? Il est mourant ?

J’onn lui prit les deux mains et accrocha son regard au sien, lui communiquant sa force. Dans son dos, Felicity lâcha un gémissement horrifié.

-Non. Chase le torture mais il n’a aucune blessure qui pourrait lui être fatale.

Le soulagement lui coupa le souffle. Oliver n’était pas plus en danger qu’hier. Il était toujours entre les mains d’un psychopathe et il subissait mille souffrances, mais il était toujours en vie. Et tant qu’il était en vie, il y avait de l’espoir. 

-Vous lui avez parlé ? demanda Felicity d’une voix tremblante. Vous lui avez dit qu’on ne l’abandonnait pas ?

J’onn ne chercha pas à se relever, ce qui prouvait combien l’expérience l’avait affecté. Heureusement, Felicity ne montrait aucune animosité à son égard malgré leur différence d’opinion à propos d’Oliver. Comme elle, elle avait conscience du prix que J’onn était prêt à payer pour leur donner des nouvelles.

-Je n’ai pas pu, il m’a rejeté de son esprit dès qu’il m’a senti.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Kara.

Il hésitait à en dire plus, il redoutait de leur dévoiler ce qu’il avait vu. Mais elle avait besoin de savoir. Les couleurs étaient horriblement grises, ses amis se confondaient presque avec le décor.

-Chase était là. Il le brûlait. Oliver voulait juste… sombrer dans l’inconscience.

Au bord des larmes, Kara se demanda dans quel état elle allait retrouver son homme, se sentant complètement inutile et incapable, ses recherches ne menaient à rien. Frustrée, incapable de supporter cette vérité, elle se leva et fonça presque dans Felicity qui était juste dans son dos. L’informaticienne n’était pas aussi défaite qu’elle, elle avait les yeux rougis mais une détermination et une haine qui émanaient presque d’elle. Elle la prit par les épaules, lui adressant un regard empli d’une conviction sans faille.

-On va le retrouver. Et Chase va payer.

Elle se contenta d’acquiescer, sachant que si elle disait un mot, elle allait fondre en larmes et elle ne savait pas si elle pourrait s’arrêter. Felicity l’attira dans ses bras et Kara se laissa aller à son étreinte, essayant de retrouver la force et la détermination qu’elle avait perdues. Elle devait rester forte. Pour Oliver.


	63. Chapter 63

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci à ceux qui sont toujours là et qui suivent cette histoire, j'espère que la descente aux enfers d'Oliver n'a pas été trop difficile à lire, mais promis, les tortures sont terminées. Voilà enfin les retrouvailles, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez du chapitre !

-Je croyais en toi ! hurla Oliver. Je t’ai attendue alors que je recevais ses coups, ses injures, ses moqueries. Je suis mort dans les larmes et la douleur par ta faute ! Tu m’as abandonné, tu n’es jamais venue. Je croyais en toi…

Kara se réveilla en sursaut, un cri coincé dans la gorge, les yeux accusateurs et tellement las d’Oliver emplissant son champ de vision. Le souffle court, elle chassa son cauchemar en se frottant le visage. Il était encore vivant. Les couleurs, malgré leur teinte grisâtre, étaient toujours là. Son téléphone indiquait cinq heures quarante-cinq. Elle avait réussi à dormir trois heures d’affilée, ce qui était un miracle.

Après une toilette rapide dans les vestiaires de l’Arrow Cave, elle rejoignit le centre de commande où elle trouva Felicity et John. Il revenait de sa patrouille et avait déjà rangé son costume. L’informaticienne avait de gros cernes sous les yeux, elle n’avait pas dû fermer l’œil après les terribles nouvelles qu’ils avaient reçues d’Oliver. Felicity n’avait par contre eu aucun état d’âme à l’envoyer se coucher dès que J’onn était reparti, sous la menace d’appeler Alex. Sa sœur était assez inquiète pour elle comme ça et Kara avait cédé.

-Du nouveau ? demanda-t-elle, même si elle savait que non, ils ne l’auraient pas laissée dormir sinon.

-Rien, dit John, frustré. J’ai revisité les derniers repères de Black Siren et Artemis, mais je n’ai rien trouvé de nouveau. Elles ont dû…

Kara n’écouta pas la suite et se retourna vivement vers l’ascenseur. Ce son. Elle le reconnaissait entre mille. Régulier. Synonyme de chaleur et d’amour. Le battement de son cœur.

-Il est là, dit-elle d’un ton ébahi alors que l’ascenseur se mettait en route.

Il avait déambulé dans les rues de Star City alors qu’elle dormait. Si elle avait été éveillée, elle l’aurait trouvé plus tôt, elle lui aurait épargné ce trajet dans son état. Mais ce n’était pas le moment de s’en vouloir. Oliver était là. Elle descendit les marches de l’estrade et s’arrêta à quelques mètres des portes, Felicity et John sur ses talons.

-Il est seul ? demanda John en portant la main sur son pistolet accroché à sa ceinture.

Elle acquiesça, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot alors que les portes s’ouvraient. Une odeur de sang, de sueur, de chair brûlée l’assaillit, couvrant son parfum à lui qu’elle aimait tant. Figée sur place par la crainte de ce qu’elle allait découvrir, elle ne se jeta pas dans ses bras comme elle le faisait d’habitude pour l’accueillir après une mission. Les épaules voûtées, la tête basse, il avança d’un pas lourd, chaque mouvement reflétant un vrai effort, sa veste le couvrant à moitié comme s’il avait été trop difficile de l’enfiler entièrement.

La main contre son cœur, Kara arrivait à peine à respirer, submergée par les émotions. Soulagement, horreur, bonheur, inquiétude, haine, regret, joie, tout se mélangeait en elle. Oliver était vivant, devant elle, en sécurité. Et il semblait complètement détruit.

-Oh mon dieu, murmura Felicity d’une voix tremblante.

Sans leur accorder un regard, il jeta son carquois au sol, lui qui en prenait tellement soin au quotidien. Il retira difficilement la manche de sa veste qu’il laissa aussi tomber par terre, leur dévoilant son torse malmené. Kara était effarée alors qu’elle découvrait une partie de ce qu’il avait subi. Son épaule droite était déchirée, il y avait plusieurs points d’impact, sans qu’elle puisse deviner quelle arme avait été utilisée. Son tatouage de capitaine de Bratva, un des seuls vestiges de ses cinq années d’enfer qu’il ne regrettait pas, était remplacé par une plaie béante qui saignait encore. La peau semblait fondue, son torse en était complètement défiguré.

Il n’était plus entre les griffes de Prometheus mais il souffrait encore et il serait à jamais marqué. Elle détestait ça. Oliver fit un pas en avant et tangua légèrement. Elle se retint de se jeter sur lui pour le soutenir, il avait dressé une barrière invisible entre eux, il était clair qu’il ne voulait pas être touché.

-Vas-y doucement Oliver, dit John.

Il porta son attention sur lui et chercha ses mots avant de parler. Même respirer semblait difficile. Son regard était hanté, vide, mais ses yeux étaient d’un bleu aux milles nuances qui lui redonnèrent espoir dans son monde presque gris. Il était là. Elle l’aiderait à surmonter ce qu’il avait subi aux mains de ce malade.

-Chase m’a capturé… et il m’a laissé partir, dit-il dans un souffle, la voix enrouée.

Oliver ne s’était pas enfui. Son équipe ne l’avait pas sauvé. Kara ne l’avait pas retrouvé. Chase avait obtenu ce qu’il voulait et elle ignorait ce que c’était. Elle ignorait ce qu’Oliver avait dû révéler ou subir afin de satisfaire ce psychopathe.

-On va se venger de ce salop pour ce qu’il t’a fait, dit John qui était aussi révolté qu’elle.

-Il n’aura nulle part où se cacher, ajouta Felicity.

Dès qu’il referait son apparition, Kara l’arrêterait. Elle ne savait pas encore ce qu’elle ferait de lui mais il ne tourmenterait plus jamais Oliver ni la ville. Elle le mettrait hors d’état de nuire par tous les moyens.

-Non, c’est fini… pour moi. Je ne veux plus faire ça. J’arrête toute notre opération.

Il avait l’air si brisé. Kara voulait le prendre dans ses bras, lui donner toute sa force, l’emmener très loin d’ici, là où il n’aura plus à se battre. Mais elle était même incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Oliver ne lui avait pas accordé un seul regard, comme si sa seule présence lui faisait du mal. Est-ce qu’il lui en voulait de ne pas l’avoir sauvé à temps ? C’était possible. Il était dans cet état par sa faute.

-Oliver, ce n’est pas le moment de prendre une décision si drastique, dit Felicity. On t’emmène à l’hôpital.

-Non.

Son ton était ferme et aucun d’eux ne chercha à discuter. Ils ne voulaient pas le forcer à quoi que ce soit après ce qu’il venait de vivre. Sans un mot de plus, il se dirigea lentement vers leur infirmerie, là où Kara s’était reposée pour reprendre des forces. Elle échangea un regard désemparé avec ses amis. Elle s’était imaginé des dizaines de scénario sur leurs retrouvailles mais jamais elle ne s’était attendue à retrouver un Oliver si brisé, si anéanti. John lui fit signe de le suivre et prit Felicity par le bras pour la conduire vers l’estrade.

Kara laissa son amour pour Oliver parler pour elle et se décida à agir, il était temps qu’elle sorte de cet état de choc, son homme avait plus que jamais besoin d’elle. Elle le rejoignit en quelques pas et allait lui prendre le bras pour le soutenir mais il sursauta dès qu’elle le frôla.

-Oliver ?

Sa voix avait tremblé, il n’avait jamais rejeté son toucher avant. Il l’ignora et ouvrit la porte sans la refermer derrière lui, ce qu’elle prit comme un bon signe. Elle le suivit le cœur lourd, espérant trouver les mots pour qu’il comprenne qu’elle était là pour lui. Il ouvrit un placard pour en sortir des bandages, et encore une fois, il vacilla sur le côté, à bout de forces.

-Assis-toi, je m’en occupe.

Sans protester, il s’assit lourdement sur le lit dans un grognement de douleur. Elle rassembla d’autres bandages, des lingettes pour le nettoyer, de l’alcool pour désinfecter ses plaies, le nécessaire pour recoudre sa blessure à l’épaule, et déposa le tout sur une table qu’elle fit glisser jusqu’à lui. Elle aurait tout à portée de main. Elle remplit une bassine d’eau chaude et y glissa une éponge douce. Ce n’était pas le moment de prendre une douche alors qu’il avait des plaies ouvertes mais il avait besoin de se débarrasser de la saleté, du sang et de la sueur qui le recouvraient.

-Je voudrais être seul, dit-il lorsqu’elle le rejoignit, bassine en main.

Il la repoussait encore, avec ses mots cette fois. À demi avachi sur lui-même, toute énergie semblait l’avoir quitté. Les yeux baissés sur ses mains, il ne lui avait encore accordé aucun regard. C’était ce qui l’inquiétait le plus. Il n’avait jamais cherché à l’éviter avant, ils savaient se comprendre sans un mot, mais aujourd’hui, il avait érigé une barrière qu’elle n’avait pas encore réussi à franchir. Elle ne voulait pas le brusquer et elle était prête à faire tout ce qu’il voulait mais pas à le laisser panser ses blessures seul. Alors elle s’assit à côté de lui sans le toucher, lui laissant l’espace dont il avait besoin, et lui demanda simplement des explications.

-Pourquoi ?

Il prit une inspiration tremblante et redressa un peu les épaules comme s’il voulait se donner le courage de répondre.

-Chase avait raison, dit-il avec conviction malgré sa voix éraillée. Tous les gens qui entrent en contact avec moi… ils souffrent ou ils meurent.

C’était complètement faux. Il ne pouvait pas croire une chose pareille. Elle esquissa un geste pour lui prendre la main mais son regard s’arrêta sur ses poignets, lui rappelant qu’il n’accepterait pas son toucher. Ils étaient rougis et abîmés, irrités par les chaînes qui l’avaient retenu prisonnier. Elle pouvait l’imaginer tirer désespérément sur ses liens alors que Chase lui brûlait le torse et elle se fit violence pour chasser cette image. Elle devait lui faire comprendre qu’il avait tort.

-Rien de ce que cet homme dit n’est vrai, dit-elle fermement.

-Ce n’est pas ce qu’il a dit qui importe, murmura-t-il en baissant la tête.

C’était ce qu’il avait fait. Il l’avait torturé pendant six jours, il lui avait prouvé qu’il était plus fort que lui, que ses amis et alliés étaient impuissants contre lui et qu’Oliver ne pouvait compter sur personne que sur lui-même. Il lui semblait invincible et Oliver ne voulait plus se battre en vain. Le prix de sa liberté avait peut-être été d’accepter les mensonges de Chase. L’aider à voir combien il avait tort lui semblait une tâche impossible.

Lentement, elle leva une main, le laissant la voir approcher avant de lui effleurer tendrement le menton. Il tressaillit mais ne se dégagea pas. Avec une légère pression, elle lui fit relever la tête pour qu’il croise son regard. Elle ne s’attendait pas à y lire tant de détresse et de lassitude mais elle fit de son mieux pour cacher combien elle souffrait pour lui. Elle lui montra son amour inébranlable, sa foi en lui, sa conviction qu’il allait se remettre de cette épreuve. Il la dévisagea quelques secondes avant de détourner les yeux comme s’il ne pouvait pas le supporter.

-Oliver, regarde-moi.

Il obtempéra après une hésitation, et elle parla avec son cœur, espérant que ses paroles s’inscrivent dans son esprit et remplacent les tourments de Chase.

-Tu mérites d’être aimé. Tu n’es pas un poison pour les gens qui t’entourent, tu es une lumière. On a de la chance de faire partie de ta vie. Je t’aime. Rien de ce qu’il t’a fait ne pourra changer ça. Je t’aime, Oliver.

Pendant un instant, les couleurs reprirent leur teinte habituelle et son visage se détendit sous ses doigts. Son cœur se gonfla d’espoir et d’une nouvelle détermination, ils surmonteraient cette épreuve ensemble. Trop vite, le brouillard gris qui lui couvrait la vision depuis des heures reprit sa place et Oliver se dégagea de ses doigts, brisant leur connexion.

-Ne reste pas ici. Retourne sur ta Terre.

Elle en eut le souffle coupé. Il la repoussait, encore. Chase avait réveillé tous ses démons et elle ne pourrait pas l’apaiser en quelques mots.

-Je vais te donner de l’espace parce que tu me le demandes, dit-elle doucement. Mais il n’y a aucune chance que je quitte cette Terre.

Elle en était physiquement incapable. Maintenant qu’elle entendait son cœur battre, elle resterait synchrone avec lui. Elle ne le perdrait plus. Jamais.

-S’il te plait, juste… pars.

La voix brisée, il la suppliait presque. Les larmes aux yeux, elle voulait le prendre dans ses bras et lui assurer qu’elle serait toujours là pour lui. Sauf qu’il voulait tout le contraire. Elle devait s’assurer d’une chose avant de sortir.

-Tu ne peux pas t’occuper de ces blessures seul. Tu préfères aller au DEO pour te faire soigner, ou laisser John t’aider ?

Lui laisser le choix était primordial même si elle préférait qu’il se fasse examiner par un vrai médecin.

-John, dit-il dans un murmure.

Kara sortit de la chambre avec l’impression d’y avoir laissé son cœur. La brève euphorie qu’elle avait ressentie en le retrouvant enfin s’était envolée, remplacée par de la peine et un sentiment d’impuissance qui menaçait de l’étouffer. Elle ne savait pas comment l’aider. Elle avait l’impression d’avoir perdu l’homme de sa vie.


	64. Chapter 64

Oliver se réveilla dans un sursaut et passa une main sur son front en sueur. Encore un cauchemar. À ses côtés, Kara avait les yeux fermés, il ne l’avait pas réveillée cette fois. La veille, après que Dig se soit occupé de ses blessures, il avait viré tout le monde de l’Arrow Cave et en avait condamné l’accès avant de rentrer chez lui. En trouvant Kara dans son lit, il avait voulu se mettre en colère mais n’avait pu s’y résoudre. Il ne voulait pas lui faire du mal mais il allait devoir lui faire comprendre qu’eux, c’était terminé. Il ne laisserait pas durer cette mascarade. Les sentiments qu’elle éprouvait pour lui étaient basés sur un mensonge.

Il s’était allongé en faisant attention à ne pas la toucher, il n’en avait plus le droit et il l’avait assez mise en danger comme ça, et il avait prétendu ne pas voir son regard blessé. Pourtant, elle avait respecté ses souhaits et ne l’avait pas approché, même quand il se réveillait après ses cauchemars. Avant, elle le prenait dans ses bras ou lui murmurait des mots doux s’il ne le supportait pas pour l’aider à se rendormir. Il ne pouvait plus accepter aucune de ces marques d’affection.

Le fait qu’elle soit encore endormie lui prouvait combien elle était épuisée. Elle avait de gros cernes sous les yeux, ce qu’il pensait impossible, mais elle avait dû passer chaque moment éveillé de ces six derniers jours à le rechercher. Il s’en voulait de l’avoir accueillie si froidement et que ses premières paroles avaient été de lui demander de partir au lieu de la prendre dans ses bras et de lui dire qu’il l’aimait. Il n’en avait plus le droit et il se détestait de lui faire vivre ça.

Une mèche blonde lui barrait le visage et il glissa la main jusqu’à elle pour la remettre en place. Il se figea à quelques millimètres de sa peau, le cœur déchiré. Non. Il ne pouvait pas la toucher et continuer à l’empoisonner.

Oliver sortit du lit comme une ombre, ignorant son torse qui le brûlait, son épaule qui criait à l’agonie, et se coula un bain pour détendre ses muscles fatigués et se débarrasser de la crasse et de la sueur qui le recouvraient encore. Mouiller ses bandages et ses blessures n’était pas recommandé mais il s’en fichait. Il avait besoin de se réapproprier son corps. Il se déshabilla lentement, abandonna son jogging et son t-shirt à terre, hésitant à retirer ses bandages aux poignets. Il les laissa, se disant que les plaies seraient un peu protégées contre le savon.

Il se glissa dans l’eau chaude avec un soupir de contentement. Ignorant ses blessures qui l’élancèrent à son contact avec l’eau, il s’allongea presque dans la baignoire, la nuque posée contre le rebord. Peu à peu, son corps malmené se détendit et ses muscles se relâchèrent. Il avait l’impression de flotter, libéré de toute la tension qu’il avait accumulée ces derniers jours. L’eau chaude était comme un cocon qui l’isolait du monde extérieur et de la réalité. Il ferma les yeux, laissant son esprit s’évader.

Il n’aurait pas dû.

Une image s’imposa à lui et la panique le prit à la gorge. Le visage de Chase alors qu’il lui brûlait le torse, chacun de ses traits reflétant son plaisir malsain à lui infliger une telle douleur et à l’avoir à sa merci. _La liste n’était qu’un prétexte._ Son sourire sadique alors qu’il lui montrait une photo de son fils. _Tu infectes toutes les vies que tu touches._

Il n’arrivait plus à respirer, il se noyait. Oliver se redressa brusquement, avalant de grandes goulées d’air, des doigts fantômes lui agrippant la nuque, le cœur battant la chamade. Il se frotta le visage, espérant chasser les visions qui le hantaient, et se rendit compte qu’il n’était même pas mouillé. Son visage était resté à la surface.

Il ne put retenir un hoquet de détresse et releva les genoux contre lui, les entourant de ses bras et y cachant son visage. Maintenant que son contrôle avait glissé, il ne put retenir ses larmes et de gros sanglots lui déchirèrent la poitrine. Il était libre et pourtant, il sentait encore les chaînes à ses poignets et ses chevilles et sa confession résonnait encore et encore dans son esprit. _J’en avais envie ! Et j’aimais ça !_ Il était de nouveau dans cette cellule et Chase allait lui plonger la tête sous l’eau pour la centième fois, la millième fois, il avait perdu le compte. Ses doigts s’agrippèrent à ses cheveux et il les tira de toutes ses forces, remettant un pied dans le présent, dans sa salle de bains. Il n’était plus là-bas.

Des pas feutrés et une présence à ses côtés attirèrent brièvement son attention mais il n’arrivait pas à reprendre son souffle, la gorge nouée par la panique et les pleurs. L’eau qui l’entourait n’était plus une source de confort mais un rappel constant qu’il risquait à tout moment de perdre sa capacité à respirer et de sentir ses poumons s’emplir d’eau, encore et encore. Une main se posa sur son dos et tous ses muscles se tendirent, prêts à le défendre contre cette nouvelle menace.

Mais la main était douce et dessinait des petits cercles entre ses omoplates, et il reconnaîtrait ce toucher entre mille. Kara. Sa poitrine se serra et il enfouit un peu plus son visage entre ses bras et ses genoux, paniquant légèrement lorsque l’eau lui frôla le nez. Il ne la méritait pas. Il devait… Il devait la rejeter. Mais il était faible, et égoïste, et il avait atrocement besoin de réconfort. Une mélodie douce lui parvint aux oreilles et il s’y accrocha, redoutant de se perdre à nouveau dans son esprit. Sa respiration se calma peu à peu et il desserra sa prise sur ses cheveux, son corps se détendant.

Oliver releva lentement la tête et son regard tomba sur Kara qui murmurait les dernières notes, le visage souriant mais les yeux rougis. Agenouillée à côté de la baignoire, elle portait une de ses chemises dont elle avait retroussé les manches. Il l’aimait tellement. Elle posa une main hésitante sur sa joue et il pencha instinctivement la tête vers elle, incapable de résister à sa chaleur. Elle s’approcha jusqu’à ce que leurs fronts se touchent, leurs regards liés par leur amour et leur douleur. Il y vit combien elle avait eu peur de le perdre, combien elle voulait se battre pour lui, combien elle était soulagée de l’avoir entre ses bras. Il espérait qu’en retour, elle ne voyait pas le monstre qu’il était.

-Laisse-moi t’aider, murmura Kara.

Oliver la regarda longtemps avant de céder et elle vida l’eau devenue grisâtre. Il n’eut pas le temps d’avoir froid qu’elle remplissait à nouveau la baignoire, en y ajoutant des lotions parfumées qui n’irriteraient pas ses blessures et qui apaiseraient ses ecchymoses. Elle arrêta le niveau de l’eau à sa taille, bien en-dessous de sa brûlure au torse, et avec des gestes tendres, elle étendit à nouveau ses jambes et le repoussa contre le bord de la baignoire pour qu’il n’ait plus à supporter son poids. Il se laissa faire comme une poupée de chiffon, sachant qu’entre ses mains, il était en sécurité. Le seul danger c’était lui.

Kara commença par lui faire un shampoing, lui massant le cuir chevelu avec douceur, et il glissa dans un état second où il ne pensait à rien à part à ses doigts de fée, à l’odeur de lavande qui l’entourait, à l’amour qu’elle dégageait. Elle le rinça en faisant attention à ce que le produit ne coule pas dans ses yeux et il ne retint pas ses larmes alors qu’il se demandait comment il pouvait mériter une âme sœur aussi magnifique. De cœur et de corps.

Avec un gant savonneux, elle lui nettoya le cou, glissa sur son épaule, son bras, le manipulant avec délicatesse comme s’il était la chose la plus précieuse au monde. Alors qu’elle parcourait son corps, effaçant les traces de ses jours de torture, chérissant chaque part de lui, même les plus intimes, lui assurant avec chacun de ses regards qu’elle l’aimait et qu’elle était là pour lui, il s’efforçait de rester dans le présent, à ses côtés. Chase rôdait dans son esprit et attendait la moindre opportunité pour l’attaquer. Kara le maintenait éloigné avec ses gestes empreints d’amour.

Il ne la méritait pas.

Il en voulait au destin qui l’avait condamnée à être son âme sœur. Il pouvait la repousser de toutes ses forces, elle serait à jamais liée à lui. Briser leur lien était hors de question. Jamais il ne l’obligerait à vivre dans un monde en noir et blanc. Jamais il ne lui ferait vivre l’enfer de perdre son âme sœur.

-Je suis désolé que tu sois coincée avec moi, murmura-t-il.

Kara se figea et lui adressa un regard étrange avant de froncer les sourcils. Abandonnant sa tâche, elle posa le gant sur le rebord de la baignoire et prit sa main entre les siennes, entremêlant leurs doigts. Elle y déposa un baiser avant de la porter à son cœur. Le regardant dans les yeux, uniquement de l’amour et de la douceur émanaient d’elle.

-Je ne suis pas coincée avec toi. Oliver, même si tu brises le lien qui nous lie… je resterai à tes côtés. Toujours. Tu es mon cœur. Mon meilleur ami et mon partenaire. Je t’aime, avec ou sans couleurs.

Ces mots le touchèrent au plus profond de son être. Elle le choisissait. Pendant un instant infini, les couleurs fades et grisâtres qui les entouraient reprirent vie. Puis il redescendit sur Terre et son cœur se serra alors que son monde redevenait sombre. Si elle savait la vérité, si elle savait qu’il aimait tuer, elle ne les aurait jamais prononcés. Il allait lui avouer ce que Chase lui avait fait réaliser, elle avait le droit de savoir avec qui elle choisissait de partager son cœur, mais elle le devança en lui serrant la main :

-Je ne peux pas imaginer ce que tu es en train de vivre. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu veux me repousser. Mais pour l’instant, laisse-moi prendre soin de toi. S’il te plaît.

Il accepta. Comment pouvait-il refuser alors qu’elle le regardait avec tant de dévotion et d’amour ? Il s’abandonna à elle, la laissant le laver, l’essuyer, nettoyer et panser ses blessures. Elle l’habilla de vêtements confortables et l’installa dans le canapé, blotti dans une couverture, le temps qu’elle lui prépare une soupe, sachant qu’il ne pouvait rien avaler de consistant après tant de jours au régime forcé. Il profita de chaque marque d’attention, chaque caresse, chaque regard, comme si c’était le dernier. Après la brutalité dont avait fait preuve son tortionnaire, la douceur de Kara pansait son âme meurtrie. Il l’aimait tellement.

Et il allait tout détruire.


	65. Chapter 65

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aux quelques lecteurs qui continuent à suivre notre couple dans leurs mésaventures, merci !

Kara avait mis tout son cœur à s’occuper de son homme.

Elle s’était réveillée seule dans leur lit et avait paniqué une seconde avant d’entendre du bruit dans la salle de bains. Elle avait hésité à le rejoindre mais vu la manière dont il la repoussait et refusait de la toucher, elle s’était contentée d’écouter le battement régulier de son cœur qui lui avait tant manqué. Mais rapidement, son rythme s’était affolé et il avait pris de grandes inspirations comme s’il manquait d’air. Il paniquait. Elle s’était levée précipitamment, volant presque jusqu’à la porte, mais s’était arrêtée avec la main sur la poignée.

Il ne voulait pas d’elle, elle risquait d’empirer les choses.

Ses sanglots lui avaient brisé le cœur et elle avait jeté toute retenue par la fenêtre, rejoignant son âme sœur qui était en détresse.

Malgré des hésitations, il avait accepté son aide et elle avait pris soin de son corps pour lui. Il avait à peine murmuré quelques mots et elle avait gardé en elle tout son chagrin de le voir dans cet état catatonique. Il suivait chacun de ses gestes comme s’il les vénérait et quand son regard se perdait dans le vide et que son cœur manquait un battement, avec une pression, un mot, elle le faisait revenir à elle. Lui n’avait esquissé aucun geste dans sa direction. Elle n’avait fait que repousser l’échéance en lui demandant qu’il accepte son aide. Et ce moment était arrivé.

Dans son canapé, Oliver tenait entre ses doigts la tasse de chocolat chaud qu’elle lui avait servie. Ce n’était pas sa boisson préférée mais c’était chaud, sans caféine, et sucré. Tout ce dont son corps avait besoin. Kara l’avait rejoint et il s’était instinctivement reculé, ne voulant pas être en contact avec elle. Elle ravala sa déception et augmenta l’espace entre eux, posant sa propre tasse sur la table. L’espoir en elle ne s’éteignit pas, autour d’elle, les couleurs n’avaient plus cette teinte grise qu’elle détestait, elles étaient devenues pâles, à peine là mais bien reconnaissables. Ses soins avaient permis à Oliver de se sentir un peu plus lui-même.

-Merci. Pour tout.

Une boule à la gorge, elle acquiesça simplement. Ça y’était, il allait la rejeter. Trouver les mots pour le faire changer d’avis lui semblait une tâche impossible. Ses paroles de la veille n’avaient pas suffi, ses gestes d’aujourd’hui non plus. Que pouvait-elle faire de plus ?

-Tu peux retourner sur ta Terre, dit-il simplement.

Il la congédiait. Aucune chance. _Aucune chance_.

-Non. Je ne vais pas te laisser seul.

-Je n’ai pas besoin de baby-sitter, dit-il d’un ton dur. Juste… retrouve ta vie. Tu l’as assez mise de côté pour moi.

C’était vrai qu’elle avait tout abandonné sans un regard en arrière. Supergirl n’avait pas été vue depuis une semaine, elle avait posé congé à CatCo, elle n’avait pris de nouvelles d’aucuns de ses amis. À l’exception de Lena qu’elle avait appelée pour éviter qu’elle ne s’inquiète encore comme lors de son coma.

-Je peux encore rester quelques jours ici. Si tu veux que je parte, tu vas devoir me dire pourquoi. Aucun prétexte ne me fera partir.

Il plissa les lèvres et serra les mains autour de sa tasse, et elle se fit violence pour ne pas la lui reprendre. Se brûler pour s’ancrer dans la réalité n’était pas une solution.

-Je te l’ai dit. Je suis un poison. Si tu restes avec moi, je vais te détruire.

Elle lui avait répondu qu’il avait tort et ça n’avait pas suffi à le faire changer d’avis. Une autre tactique fonctionnerait peut-être.

-Je suis prête à prendre le risque.

Il posa sa tasse sur la table dans un claquement et lui adressa un regard de braise. Un Oliver en colère était mieux qu’un Oliver morne et sans vie.

-Pas moi, gronda-t-il.

Kara maintint son regard, il n’aurait pas le dernier mot sur ce sujet, qu’il croie être un poison était invraisemblable. Il dut le comprendre car son attitude changea et il prit un air déterminé. Il allait lui avouer quelque chose. Quelque chose qui d’après lui, allait la faire fuir. Quelque chose qui changerait ses sentiments pour lui. Elle ne savait pas qu’est-ce que Chase avait bien pu lui mettre dans la tête mais elle avait hâte de le découvrir pour le désamorcer.

-J’ai tué des gens de sang-froid. Pas parce que j’y étais obligé. Parce que je le voulais.

Kara était surprise. Rien de ça n’était nouveau. Le fait qu’il s’en voulait, qu’il trouvait cela horrible et qu’il avait changé ses méthodes lui prouvait qu’il n’était justement pas un monstre.

-Oliver, je sais ça, dit-elle posément. Et je t’ai accepté. Depuis longtemps.

-Tu ne comprends pas…

-Alors explique-moi.

Il serra les poings et prit une inspiration tremblante, son regard fixant un point au-dessus de son épaule. Elle se demanda s’il se perdait dans son esprit et revivait des horreurs, ou s’il ne voulait simplement pas affronter son regard. Elle faisait pourtant son maximum pour ne pas perdre son calme et essayer de le comprendre. Il semblait si... brisé.

-Je… J’ai…

Il n’arrivait pas à le lui dire. Ce qui le tourmentait vraiment. Et elle ne voulait plus le voir se battre avec lui-même, ni le forcer à parler de ce que ce psychopathe lui avait mis dans la tête. Ce n’était pas le moment, ça ne le serait peut-être jamais. Elle prit sa décision en une seconde.

-Quoi que ce soit, dit-elle en attrapant son regard, tu crois vraiment que ça va effacer tout ce qu’on a vécu ensemble ? Tous les moments de joie et de peine qu’on a partagés ? Tu crois vraiment que mon amour pour toi va disparaître en un claquement de doigts ?

Une bataille fit rage dans ses yeux océans, la seule couleur qu’elle voyait clairement depuis qu’il s’était convaincu que leur couple n’avait plus de raison d’être. Chase avait su trouver les mots pour lui faire croire qu’il était un monstre et ne méritait personne dans sa vie et elle détestait ne pas être capable de le convaincre du contraire. Mais elle essaierait, encore et encore, sans jamais abandonner.

-Tu ne sais pas quel genre d’homme je suis, murmura-t-il finalement.

-Un homme bon. Qui a dû faire face à des choix impossibles. Un homme qui se met en danger sans hésitation pour sauver des inconnus.

Il reprit comme s’il ne l’avait pas entendue, ses paroles n’ayant aucun impact sur lui :

-Chase m’a fait voir la vérité. Je me suis caché sous une capuche et j’ai inventé ce personnage parce que… quelque chose en moi s’était brisé. Une part de moi est malade. Ma mission est basée sur un mensonge, c’est juste un prétexte pour que je puisse tuer des gens. Parce que j’ai…

Ne pouvant entendre un mot de plus, désormais consciente de combien Chase avait utilisé la vérité pour la remodeler à sa façon, elle prit les mains d’Oliver pour l’arrêter. Il se dégagea immédiatement comme si elle l’avait brûlé. Cela lui fit l’effet d’un coup de fouet après l’intimité qu’ils avaient partagée aujourd’hui. Elle serra les poings pour se retenir de le toucher et s’efforça à parler d’une voix déterminée mais douce malgré la haine qui vibrait en elle. Chase était un homme mort.

-Rien de tout ça n’est vrai. Chase t’a mis ces idées dans la tête après des jours de torture. Ne l’écoute pas.

-Peu importe comment il l’a fait. J’y crois, dit-il d’un ton défait. J’y crois.

Kara tressaillit. Il était tellement abattu, vaincu. Elle ne pourrait pas lui faire changer d’avis ce soir.

-Et je ne peux pas te… Tu devrais partir. Très loin de moi, sans jamais te retourner.

-Je te l’ai déjà dit, je ne vais pas quitter cette planète. Et si tu me vires de chez toi, je dormirai sur le palier.

Il plissa les lèvres, se sentant acculé, ce qu’il détestait. Mais elle n’était pas prête à abandonner leur couple. À l’abandonner lui.

-Je ne vais pas te quitter Oliver. Pas si la seule raison pour laquelle tu me repousses repose sur les dires d’un psychopathe. Je vais rester à tes côtés, mais je vais aussi respecter tes limites.

Elle se leva et prit sa tasse encore chaude sous son regard incertain.

-Je vais dans la chambre, j’ai des coups de fil à passer. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu n’as qu’à m’appeler.

Il ne répondit rien et arrivée à la porte, elle se retourna pour lui rappeler qu’elle l’aimait avant de le laisser seul. Elle espérait qu’il la rejoindrait dans quelques heures pour dormir et qu’il ne resterait pas sur le canapé. Elle le porterait sinon, quoi qu’il en dise.

Chase lui avait mis dans la tête qu’il était un monstre qui détruisait la vie de ses proches et qui ne méritait pas d’être aimé. Lui faire comprendre qu’il avait complètement tort allait être difficile car Oliver se blâmait toujours pour tout et avait tendance à toujours voir le mal en lui.

Kara s’assit sur leur lit, se sentant plus impuissante que jamais. Elle avait donné son maximum et ça n’avait pas été suffisant. Et Oliver lui manquait terriblement. Il n’avait eu aucun geste pour elle, aucun sourire, ses mots n’avaient été que du rejet. Une larme coula et elle l’essuya avec force. Elle devrait être heureuse. Oliver était là, dans la pièce d’à côté, vivant, en un seul morceau malgré son esprit tourmenté. Ils allaient surmonter cette épreuve, même si la route serait longue et chaotique.

Ils y arriveraient.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les choses ne sont pas faciles pour Kara et Oliver, j'espère que ça ne vous désespère pas trop ! Pour ceux qui ont été frustrés que Kara n'arrive pas à sauver Oliver des griffes de Chase avant qu'il le brise, j'ai écrit un petit OS alternatif, "Sauvé". Je vous assure que ça fait du bien de le voir mordre la poussière ;) À vendredi pour un nouveau chapitre !


	66. Chapter 66

La sonnerie du réveil résonna dans son esprit bien après qu’il ait été éteint. Kara retint un grognement, elle n’avait pas encore récupéré toute sa forme et quelques heures de sommeil en plus n’auraient pas été de trop. D’ailleurs, pourquoi il y avait eu un réveil ? Elle n’avait rien de prévu. Oliver bougea à ses côtés et elle ouvrit les yeux à contrecœur.

-Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? marmonna-t-elle.

-Je vais au travail, dit-il dans un murmure. Rendors-toi.

Le temps que ces mots fassent sens dans son esprit embrumé, il était déjà dans la salle de bains. Son âme sœur était vraiment impossible. Et borné. Physiquement, il commençait à peine à guérir, et mentalement… il en était encore loin. Ça ne faisait qu’un jour qu’il avait été libéré. Elle prit l’oreiller d’Oliver et se cacha le visage dedans, lâchant un long grognement. La journée s’annonçait longue.

Lorsqu’il sortit de la salle de bains, elle avait repris ses esprits et était prête à faire face à la situation. Il ne lui adressa pas un regard et ferma la porte de la chambre derrière lui, lui signifiant clairement qu’elle pouvait rester au lit et qu’il ne voulait pas la voir. Elle serra son oreiller contre elle, l’odeur d’Oliver la réconfortant, à défaut de pouvoir le tenir dans ses bras.

Après s’être rafraîchie, Kara le rejoignit dans le coin cuisine et l’observa un instant. Il n’avait pas remarqué sa présence, concentré sur les pancakes qu’il était en train de cuire. Ça aurait pu être un jour comme les autres, si ce n’était les bandages à ses poignets et les couleurs troubles qui reflétaient la blessure de son cœur.

-Bonjour.

Il l’ignora et elle retint une remarque acerbe. Il lui avait demandé plusieurs fois de partir et c’était elle qui s’imposait à ses côtés, elle devrait lui montrer que sa mauvaise humeur ne la ferait pas fuir. Elle allait sortir les assiettes et les tasses lorsqu’elle sentit une odeur de brûlé. Oliver restait immobile, les yeux rivés sur les pancakes qui fumaient. Elle appela son nom mais il ne réagit pas. Le toucher était une mauvaise idée mais elle devait le sortir de cet état second.

-Oliver ! dit-elle plus fortement.

Il sursauta si fort qu’il fit basculer la poêle qui allait atterrir sur ses pieds. Elle se rua vers lui à vitesse rapide et l’attrapa au vol, se positionnant en bouclier entre Oliver et les gouttes de graisse brûlante. Elle posa la poêle sur le comptoir et lorsqu’elle se retourna pour vérifier qu’il ne s’était pas brûlé, il lui prit le poignet en murmurant son prénom d’un ton paniqué. Il était blanc et son cœur battait à mille à heure. D’un geste incroyablement doux, il retourna sa main, paume vers le haut pour l’inspecter. Kara en aurait pleuré de joie. C’était la première fois qu’il lui accordait autant d’attention depuis son retour.

-Tu vas bien ? murmura-t-il.

-Invincible, tu te rappelles ?

Il la lâcha et elle retint un gémissement de déception. Elle lui demanda de s’asseoir et de la laisser préparer le petit-déjeuner et il acquiesça à contre cœur. Quoi qu’il s’était passé dans son esprit, il ne voulait pas réitérer l’expérience. Voir les pancakes cuire, sentir la fumée et entendre les grésillements de l’huile brûlante avait dû lui rappeler ce moment horrible où Chase lui avait brûlé le torse. Il avait dû être conscient. Kara déglutit pour retenir ses larmes et ouvrit la fenêtre pour chasser l’odeur de brûlé. Elle lui mit une tasse de café chaud sous le nez avant de prendre sa place derrière les fourneaux.

C’était injuste. Cuisiner était l’échappatoire d’Oliver, c’était l’activité qui lui permettait de s’évader. Chase lui avait pris ça aussi. Son cœur s’était calmé mais il avait les mains tremblantes autour de sa tasse qu’il ne quittait pas des yeux. Elle le rejoignit finalement sur un des tabourets du bar, posant une assiette de pancakes entre eux. Ils se servirent en silence et malgré tout, elle était soulagée de le voir manger quelque chose de consistant. C’était un premier pas vers la guérison.

-Tu ne devrais pas retourner au travail, dit-elle doucement.

-Je dois reprendre ma vie.

Elle le comprenait. Chase lui avait tout pris pendant six jours, son fantôme rôdait encore autour de lui, et reprendre son poste de maire lui permettrait de retrouver un semblant de contrôle sur sa vie et marquerait un retour à la normalité. Mais c’était trop tôt. L’épisode de ce matin en était la preuve.

-Tu veux aller trop vite. Prends quelques jours, le temps de commencer à guérir.

Oliver prit son temps pour terminer son pancake, à tel point qu’elle crut qu’il allait simplement l’ignorer, mais il lui accorda finalement son attention.

-Mes blessures vont guérir, que je sois au travail ou non. Je ne vais pas rester caché ici plus longtemps.

Elle voulait lui faire remarquer qu’elle ne parlait pas que de ses blessures physiques, qu’il venait juste d’avoir un flashback, qu’il avait besoin de repos pour se remettre de ces jours de torture. Elle n’en fit rien. Reprendre le travail l’aiderait peut-être à aller mieux. Si c’était ce dont il avait besoin, elle le soutiendrait. Elle ne ferait pas de cet appartement sa nouvelle prison.

-D’accord, dit-elle dans un souffle.

Il parut surpris mais ne chercha pas à en savoir plus, craignant certainement de la faire changer d’avis et satisfait de ne pas avoir à argumenter. Ça ne pourrait que finir en dispute et Kara voulait éviter cela à tout prix. Ils finirent leur petit-déjeuner en silence et elle l’aida ensuite à traiter et panser ses plaies malgré ses réticences. Son épaule blessée était handicapante, chaque mouvement devait être un calvaire même s’il n’en montrait rien. Il ne pouvait pas s’en charger seul, même s’il détestait dépendre de quelqu’un d’autre. Avant, ils en étaient arrivés à un point dans leur relation où il lui faisait confiance même pour ça, mais Chase avait tout détruit.

Oliver réapparut dans le salon quelques minutes plus tard, prêt à partir. Si elle ne l’avait pas vu nu, elle n’aurait jamais deviné ce qui se cachait sous ses vêtements. Le dos droit, la tête haute, il ne révélait rien de son tourment interne. Il portait son costume tiré à quatre épingles comme une armure.

Il partit sans même lui demander ses plans pour la journée, lui montrant encore une fois clairement qu’elle n’était plus la bienvenue ici. Assise dans le canapé, Kara ramena ses genoux devant elle et y cacha son visage, s’accordant quelques minutes pour craquer, le battement du cœur de son homme en arrière-plan. Elle ne le perdrait plus.

Son rejet la blessait plus qu’elle ne le laissait paraître. À chaque fois qu’il lui adressait la parole, c’était pour la repousser ou lui faire sentir qu’il ne voulait pas d’elle. C’était dû à ce que Chase lui avait mis dans la tête, il croyait qu’il ne la méritait pas et qu’elle allait souffrir à cause de lui, elle savait ça, mais elle avait quand même mal. Et le voir si défait, comme si toute joie de vie l’avait quitté, comme si le poids de son passé le suffoquait, était un supplice. Elle ne savait plus si ce qu’elle faisait l’aidait vraiment.

Une seule chose était claire dans son esprit. Chase allait payer.


	67. Chapter 67

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oliver reprend le travail et encore une fois, rien ne se passe comme prévu. Petite précision importante, à ce moment de la série, Green Arrow est vu comme une menace par les autorités parce qu'il a tué le détective Malone et la femme de Chase (bien sûr on sait tous que le vrai coupable c'est Prometheus). J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira !

Assis à son bureau, Oliver se sentait déjà épuisé à l’idée de la journée longue qui s’annonçait. S’absenter sans prévenir pendant une semaine quand on était maire signifiait qu’il avait une masse énorme de travail qui n’attendait que lui, surtout depuis que Théa était partie. Quentin avait inventé une histoire de retraite spirituelle et le conseil municipal l’avait apparemment avalée, ce dont il ne se plaindrait pas, même si ça en disait long sur le peu d’estime qu’ils avaient pour lui. Mais tout ça avait peu d’importance.

Il avait décidé de reprendre le travail car c’était tout ce qu’il lui restait. Green Arrow n’avait plus de raison d’être, Oliver Queen sans Kara n’avait aucune envie de vivre. Mais des gens comptaient encore sur Maire Queen. Il avait un rôle à jouer, et même si ses administrés n’auraient jamais voté pour lui s’ils avaient su quel genre d’homme il était, il ne pouvait pas les abandonner. Démissionner n’était pas une option.

S’il avait écouté son corps, Oliver n’aurait pas repris son poste avant plusieurs jours. Sa plaie au torse pulsait de douleur à chacun des battements de son cœur et son épaule droite criait à l’agonie à chacun de ses mouvements. Ses poignets irrités le grattaient et les ecchymoses qui parsemaient son corps le suppliaient de s’allonger et d’arrêter de bouger. Pourtant, il restait droit sur sa chaise, immobile. La douleur, il savait la gérer. La supporter. L’ignorer.

Dig et Kara avaient fait le nécessaire pour les soigner, il n’avait plus qu’à endurer. Il devait pourtant avouer que rester enfermé dans son appartement aurait été tentant si Kara n’y était pas. La repousser continuellement était un calvaire. Il lui avait dit pourquoi elle devrait le quitter, pourquoi il était un monstre qui ne méritait pas son amour, et pourtant, elle s’était obstinée à lui assurer le contraire. Il était vrai qu’il n’avait pas été capable de lui avouer qu’il aimait tuer, ça avait été trop dur, mais tout le reste aurait dû suffire. Alors il lui montrait avec ses actions qu’elle n’était plus la bienvenue dans sa vie et il espérait qu’elle accepterait de partir rapidement. Son intention n’avait jamais été de la blesser, il devait juste l’éloigner de sa vie pour la sauver, ce qu’il aurait dû faire dès le début. Dès leur rencontre, il aurait dû lui expliquer qu’il ne pouvait avoir de relation avec personne et qu’elle était libre de briser leur lien si elle le désirait.

À la place, il s’était perdu dans ses mensonges au point d’en oublier lui-même la vérité.

La porte s’ouvrit, le ramenant brusquement à la réalité. Quentin. C’était lui qui avait tenu le fort ici en son absence. Encore une personne qui avait énormément souffert par sa faute. Comment il pouvait encore se tenir à ses côtés et le soutenir lui était incompréhensible. Oliver n’était pas sûr de savoir comment le virer de sa vie, et lui faire perdre son poste d’adjoint au maire n’était pas une option. Il se contenterait d’être froid avec lui et de couper tout rapport amical. Ce qu’il aurait dû faire depuis son retour de l’île. Quentin n’aurait alors jamais laissé Laurel se battre à ses côtés. Elle serait encore en vie.

-Oliver, tu m’écoutes ?

Il cligna des yeux, reprenant pied dans le présent. Il avait été perdu dans ses pensées au point de ne plus être conscient de son environnement. C’était dangereux, il devait se reprendre. Quentin s’approcha, inquiet, et lui aussi avait l’air fatigué comme s’il avait mal dormi depuis plusieurs jours. Il se demanda soudain s’il avait pris part aux recherches, si lui aussi avait perdu son temps à essayer de le sauver. Il était une cause perdue depuis longtemps.

-Je ne vais pas te demander qu’est-ce qu’il t’a fait, dit-il. Je veux juste savoir comment on va répliquer maintenant.

Ils voulaient tous le venger. Kara, Dig, Felicity, et Quentin maintenant, ils n’avaient qu’une idée en tête, c’était détruire Chase. Exactement ce qu’Oliver redoutait. Car Chase était un adversaire hors du commun, celui qui l’affrontait devait être prêt à tout. Il ne voulait pas ça pour ses amis et sa famille. Il ne voulait pas qu’ils perdent leur âme pour lui. Il avait assez gâché leur vie comme ça.

-On ne va rien faire, dit-il simplement. C’est terminé.

-Comment ça ? Chase ne va pas abandonner facilement.

-Il n’a rien à abandonner. Il a gagné.

C’était difficile à admettre mais c’était la vérité et ses alliés devaient le comprendre avant de commettre une erreur irréparable. Quentin s’assit pour se mettre à sa hauteur et se pencha en avant, lui adressant un regard plein de compassion et de détermination.

-Tu ne peux pas croire ça.

Oliver ne répondit rien, ça ne servait à rien d’argumenter. Il était tenté de faire simplement pivoter sa chaise pour lui tourner le dos, lui signifiant sans un mot que leur discussion était terminée. Mais Quentin ne méritait pas un tel manque de respect.

-Tu n’es pas seul, Oliver. Tu crois peut-être que Chase t’a battu mais toute ton équipe est encore là pour le défier.

-Il n’y a plus de Team Arrow, l’interrompit-il. Je les ai tous virés.

-Tu les connais, ce n’est pas ça qui va les arrêter.

Il n’avait pas tort, mais il avait fait son maximum pour y mettre un terme. Ils n’avaient plus accès à l’Arrow Cave, donc ni à leurs armes, ni à leurs costumes, ni à leur système informatique. Il s’était retiré de leurs vies pour ne plus les infecter. Pour l’instant, il ne pouvait pas faire plus.

-Quentin, je vais te demander la même chose qu’à eux. Ne tente rien contre Chase.

Le convaincre lui serait peut-être plus difficile que tous les autres. Il était policier, combattre l’injustice courait dans ses veines. Quentin n’eut pas le temps de répliquer, son assistante entra, annonçant l’arrivée de son rendez-vous. Sauf qu’il n’attendait personne.

Un frisson lui parcourut l’échine en voyant Chase passer la porte. Il resta immobile sur sa chaise, incapable du moindre mouvement, pas du tout prêt à faire face à son tortionnaire si vite. Il avait gagné, il avait obtenu tout ce qu’il voulait de lui, et Oliver avait niaisement cru qu’il le laisserait tranquille. Il avait oublié que Chase était un sadique et qu’il voudrait certainement voir combien sa confession l’avait détruit.

Quentin se leva, se posant en bouclier entre eux, comme s’il avait le pouvoir de faire quoi que ce soit à Chase. Il était intouchable et ils le savaient tous. Même ici, dans son bureau, loin de sa cellule et des chaînes qui l’avaient retenu, Oliver était à sa merci.

Chase eut à peine le temps de dire un mot que la fenêtre se fracassa dans une explosion de débris de verre, laissant apparaître Kara dans toute sa gloire. Elle adressait à Chase un regard de braise, un air meurtrier sur le visage. Son cœur se serra, une telle expression ne devrait jamais apparaître sur le visage de Supergirl, elle qui était un symbole d’espoir pour sa ville et pour lui. Elle qui était si pure et qui prônait la justice et la tolérance semblait être sur le point de tuer un homme. Et c’était de sa faute. Il l’avait conduite à vouloir la mort de quelqu’un. Il en avait la nausée.

Avant qu’il ait le temps de faire le moindre geste, de prononcer la moindre parole, elle et Chase disparurent en coup de vent.

-Non, dit-il dans un murmure horrifié.

Il se leva précipitamment et s’arrêta au niveau des débris de verre, espérant l’apercevoir par la fenêtre. C’était trop tard, elle était déjà loin.

-Non ! hurla-t-il. Ramène-le ici tout de suite !

Elle l’entendait mais choisissait de l’ignorer. Il avait l’impression qu’un couteau s’était enfoncé dans son cœur tant il avait mal. Respirer était difficile et il porta une main à sa poitrine ce qui était une erreur monumentale. Sa plaie pulsa de douleur et il tomba à genoux dans un grognement, sa vision obscurcie. Une voix l’encouragea à prendre de grandes inspirations et à les relâcher doucement et peu à peu, il reprit pied dans la réalité. Les signaux de douleur de sa brûlure s’amenuisèrent et il aperçut les yeux inquiets de Quentin qui était accroupi devant lui, écrasant des morceaux de verre sous ses chaussures.

-Qu’est-ce que je suis sensé faire maintenant ?

Sa voix était plus plaintive qu’il ne l’aurait voulu mais il était complètement perdu. Kara avait agi sans réfléchir, elle avait enlevé le procureur de la république au milieu du bureau du maire et il ne savait pas comment la protéger.

-Dire la vérité.

Il adressa un regard suppliant à Quentin, il avait besoin d’une solution miracle, il ne pouvait pas livrer Kara aux loups. Il ne pouvait pas, il ne pouvait pas, _il ne pouvait pas_. Son désespoir devait être visible car Quentin glissa une main à sa nuque et l’attira à lui, son front se posant contre son épaule. Il avait dû comprendre que ses vêtements cachaient des blessures encore vives car il ne le toucha nulle part d’autre et il lui en était reconnaissant. Les poings serrés, Oliver se retenait de s’agripper à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait, il ne devrait pas accepter son réconfort et sa chaleur, il ne devrait pas même le toucher.

Il retint ses larmes, s’il craquait maintenant il ne pourrait plus s’arrêter et il ne pouvait pas s’effondrer, il devait gérer cette crise.

-Ça va aller, Oliver, murmura-t-il. On va réussir à le coincer et on prouvera l’innocence de Supergirl, de Green Arrow et de toute ton équipe. Même si aujourd’hui tout te semble perdu, ce n’est pas le cas. Et si tu ne veux plus te battre contre lui, on le comprend tous, mais tu ne peux pas exiger qu’on abandonne. C’est notre combat aussi.

Oliver se redressa et se passa les mains sur le visage pour évacuer son désespoir. Il devait montrer un visage inquiet et déterminé aux enquêteurs, à son personnel, à la presse. Personne ne devait savoir qu’il était dévasté car son âme sœur venait de se mettre en danger et était certainement en train de tuer ou de torturer Chase. Cette seule pensée le fit presque rechuter dans un état de panique incontrôlable mais cette fois, Quentin murmura son prénom pour l’ancrer dans le présent.

-Je reste à tes côtés, lui promit-il.

Oliver acquiesça, ne se sentant pas capable de le repousser alors qu’il avait désespérément besoin de soutien. Il allait diffamer Kara. Quentin leva le regard vers quelqu’un qui devait être là depuis un moment même s’il ne s’en rendait compte que maintenant. Le bruit de la vitre brisée avait dû attirer l’attention. Il se releva, remit son masque en place sous le regard inquiet de Quentin et se retourna vers l’intrus. Son assistante.

-Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ? demanda-t-elle d’un air horrifié.

Il allait devoir répondre à cette question des dizaines de fois. Et il allait devoir dire la vérité, même si ça lui écorcherait la langue à chaque fois.

-Appelez la police. Le procureur Chase vient de se faire enlever par un allié de Green Arrow. Supergirl.


	68. Chapter 68

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci pour les Kudos <3

Après s’être reprise, Kara avait enfilé son costume et s’était posée sur le toit de la mairie pour garder un œil sur Oliver. Si Chase faisait son apparition pour le tourmenter, elle serait là pour le défendre. Elle fut agréablement surprise de voir Quentin entrer et essayer de remonter le moral d’Oliver qui était au plus bas. Lui saurait peut-être trouver les mots. Ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps et malgré des relations parfois difficiles, les épreuves les avaient rapprochés. Elle ne le connaissait pas très bien mais il était clair pour elle qu’Oliver le considérait comme une figure paternelle. C’était quelqu’un qu’il ne voulait pas décevoir et dont l’opinion importait beaucoup.

Une rage noire l’envahit lorsque Chase apparut dans son bureau. Elle avait été tellement concentrée sur leur échange qu’elle ne l’avait pas vu entrer dans le bâtiment. Le cœur d’Oliver manqua un battement et elle réagit au quart de tour, détruisant la fenêtre sur son passage. Les trois hommes étaient surpris et Chase affichait un air suffisant, comme si elle ne pouvait rien contre lui et qu’il avait toutes les cartes en main. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais elle ne voulait rien entendre. Ce monstre était à deux pas de son homme et ça ne pouvait pas durer. Elle se rua sur lui et le prit par le col, s’envolant à vitesse rapide sans un regard en arrière. Elle savait exactement où l’amener.

Dans son dos, Oliver lui ordonnait de revenir mais elle l’ignora. Sa proie entre ses doigts, elle pouvait enfin _agir_. Elle n’était plus _inutile_.

Elle arriva à destination en quelques secondes, le chemin emprunté par Oliver quand il avait été libéré gravé au fer rouge dans sa mémoire. Felicity l’avait reconstitué dans l’espoir qu’ils y trouvent une preuve liant Chase à Prometheus, mais ils ne l’avaient pas encore visité. Elle s’arrêta dans la cellule et y jeta son prisonnier sans ménagements, il était désormais à sa merci.

Kara observa un instant l’endroit, nauséeuse à l’idée qu’Oliver ait été retenu dans de telles conditions. Une chaîne en fer était clouée au centre de la pièce, avec des menottes pour les poignets et les chevilles. Il n’y avait aucune fenêtre, aucune aération, l’endroit sentait la sueur, le sang et le désespoir. Un seau heureusement vide avait dû servir de toilettes et il n’y avait aucun point d’eau ni pour se désaltérer ni pour se laver. Pendant un instant, elle vit Oliver, pieds et poings liés, allongé à même le sol, subissant des tortures sous le regard des gens qu’il avait tués. Elle chassa son horreur et accueillit avec soulagement une rage qui lui enflamma les veines. Elle allait le venger.

Chase s’était relevé avec un sourire en coin, comme s’il connaissait un secret qu’elle ignorait, et époussetait son costume, peu inquiet de sa situation. Il ne savait pas encore à qui il avait affaire. Kara tenait les barreaux d’une main, hésitant à les faire coulisser pour l’enfermer et partir, le laisser là le temps qu’ils trouvent une preuve contre lui. C’était la chose sensée à faire. Mais la colère bouillait en elle. Son cœur criait vengeance.

-Je ne pensais pas qu’il aurait les nerfs de préparer un coup comme ça, ricana-t-il.

Il perdrait son sourire si elle lui tordait le cou. Le métal se déforma sous ses doigts. S’il disait un mot de plus à propos d’Oliver… Il dut lire la rage qui l’habitait car il reprit :

-Oh, ce n’était pas son idée. Tu as agi de ton propre chef. C’est encore mieux.

Sa décision prise, Kara fit un pas dans la cellule et le regard de Chase glissa vers la sortie. Il calculait comment s’enfuir, croyant pouvoir la prendre à son propre piège. Il ne savait pas qu’avec un regard elle pouvait lui transpercer le torse, qu’avec un souffle elle pouvait l’envoyer se briser les os contre le mur, qu’avec un coup de poing elle pouvait lui fracturer le crâne. Il ne tarderait pas à le découvrir. Une part d’elle était horrifiée par ces pensées, par la brutalité dont elle pourrait faire preuve grâce à ses pouvoirs. Mais une autre part bien plus grande revoyait le corps malmené d’Oliver. Son esprit tourmenté. Ses yeux éteints.

-Tu es qui pour lui ? demanda-t-il en s’approchant comme s’il maîtrisait l’espace. Vous n’avez coopéré qu’une fois ensemble. Flash est son allié depuis des années, mais c’est toi qui es là aujourd’hui. C’est toi qui as survolé cette cellule pas moins de cinq fois sans jamais entendre ses cris.

Avec un cri de fureur, elle se jeta sur lui et le cloua au mur en le prenant par le cou, ses yeux brûlant de rage. Deux lasers rouges en jaillirent et trouèrent le mur juste à côté de son oreille. Elle avait détourné le regard au dernier moment.

Elle n’était pas une tueuse.

Chase ne se débattait pas et il souriait toujours malgré la poigne qui l’étouffait et sa joue qui portait une trace de brûlure. Il avait un air triomphant dans le regard. Elle jouait dans son jeu. Si elle le tuait, dans son esprit dément, ce serait une preuve qu’il avait raison, qu’Oliver empoisonnait tous ceux qu’il aimait. Elle le relâcha brutalement et le jeta au sol. À contre cœur, elle le fit en contrôlant sa force pour ne pas lui briser tous les os. Il cracha du sang et releva la tête vers elle.

-Quoi que tu fasses, j’ai gagné. Ton précieux Oliver est détruit.

À vitesse rapide, elle lui attacha sans cérémonie les poignets et les chevilles aux chaînes qui trainaient par terre, les doigts tremblants lorsqu’elle vit les traces de sang séché dessus. C’était à son tour de souffrir. À son tour d’être à la merci de son geôlier.

-Tu n’as rien gagné, dit-elle sombrement. Tu vas croupir en prison jusqu’à la fin de tes jours.

Accroupie à côté de lui, elle était à sa hauteur, leurs visages à quelques centimètre l’un de l’autre, et il ancra son regard dans le sien. Il ne lui montrait aucune peur malgré ses démonstrations de force, et un sourire suffisant s’inscrivit sur son visage dément.

-Bientôt, Oliver va me libérer. Et à ce moment, je lui prendrai tout ce qu’il lui reste.

Il était complètement fou. Oliver allait être heureux de le savoir hors d’état de nuire, il ne chercherait jamais à le libérer, pas après tout le mal qu’il avait fait à la ville et les innocents qu’il avait tués.

-Tu es malade. Tu ne le toucheras plus jamais. Tu ne poseras plus jamais le regard sur lui.

Kara maîtrisait à peine la rage qui bouillonnait dans ses veines. Juste assez pour se retenir de le tuer, pour faire ce qui était juste. L’enfermer pour ses crimes. Elle maintint son regard dément jusqu’à ce qu’il lève ses mains attachées entre eux.

-Ça ne va pas me retenir.

Ça avait retenu Oliver, personne ne saurait s’en défaire. Sauf que c’était Chase qui les avait conçues, il en connaissait peut-être le point faible. Que ce soit du bluff ou pas, elle ne prendrait pas le risque de le voir s’échapper. Elle se leva, le toisant de toute sa hauteur, un frisson d’anticipation lui parcourant l’échine. Enfin, elle allait goûter à sa vengeance.

-Je sais, dit-elle simplement.

Elle fixa les menottes des yeux et utilisa à nouveau sa vision laser sur le métal qui fondit sous la chaleur. Chase hurla alors que ses chaînes lui brûlaient les poignets, perdant enfin son sourire qu’elle détestait tant. Elle se sentait habitée d’un calme surréel alors que ses cris résonnaient dans la pièce où son âme sœur avait tant souffert de ses mains. Ce n’était que justice.

-Bonne chance pour te défaire de ces liens.

Le métal avait fondu contre sa peau, aucune clé, aucun mécanisme ne saurait le libérer. Elle seule en avait le pouvoir et ça serait de nouveau douloureux pour lui. Bien.

-J’ai quand même… gagné, dit-il entre deux souffles. Dis à Oliver… que j’attends sa visite.

Kara ferma les barreaux dans un claquement métallique et sortit en imprimant dans son esprit l’image de l’homme enchaîné et battu. Si elle avait son mot à dire, jamais Oliver n’aurait à le revoir. Elle appela Felicity qui décrocha au quart de tour.

-Comment je peux aider ? demanda-t-elle d’une voix déterminée.

Oliver avait déjà dû lui dire qu’elle avait enlevé Prometheus.

-J’aurais besoin d’installer des caméras. Dans la cellule de Chase. 


	69. Chapter 69

Kara avait passé l’après-midi à s’assurer que la cellule de Chase soit sécurisée et que si quiconque s’en approchait, elle serait prévenue. Felicity avait été surprise et un peu nauséeuse en apprenant qu’elle avait utilisé la prison où Oliver avait été enfermé. C’était le seul endroit où elle pouvait le garder. Le DEO était hors de question, ils étaient d’accord tous les deux que leurs ennemis respectifs ne devraient jamais apprendre l’existence d’autres mondes. Ni ARGUS ni aucune prison sur cette Terre ne retiendrait Chase sans preuve tangible, ce dont ils ne disposaient pas encore. Les cellules de l’Arrow Cave ou de Lian Yu seraient les premiers endroits où Oliver le chercherait. Et elle ne voulait pas qu’il le voie, elle ne voulait pas qu’il lui parle, elle ne voulait pas qu’il soit de nouveau confronté à ce monstre. Elle avait brièvement envisagé Starlabs mais Chase en avait fait échapper Black Siren à peine quelques semaines plus tôt, il pourrait s’évader.

En plus, le fait qu’il soit enfermé dans une prison qu’il avait lui-même construite était une ironie du destin qu’elle savourait.

Toujours était-il qu’elle avait installé des caméras que Felicity et John surveillaient ainsi que des capteurs de mouvement qui la préviendraient de toute intrusion. Si un de ses alliés approchait, elle les enfermerait aussi. Elle avait apporté de l’eau et un sandwiche à son prisonnier en le prévenant qu’il n’aurait rien d’autre avant le lendemain. Il était resté muet mais la regardait toujours avec un air supérieur, comme s’il savait quelque chose qu’elle ignorait. Elle le détestait tellement.

Kara rentra finalement dans leur appartement, le cœur un peu plus léger à l’idée que le tortionnaire de son âme sœur était hors d’état de nuire. Elle appréhendait un peu la réaction d’Oliver qui lui avait ordonné de le ramener lorsqu’elle l’avait enlevé mais elle savait dans son cœur qu’elle avait fait ce qu’il fallait.

Kara ferma la porte derrière elle et trouva Oliver assis dans le canapé, fixant des yeux la télévision éteinte, un verre en main. Une bouteille emplie d’un liquide ambré était sur la table basse, à peine entamée. Elle allait lui demander comment il se sentait mais il la devança d’une voix morne, sans même tourner la tête pour l’accueillir :

-Il est vivant ?

-Oui.

Le fait qu’il s’inquiète pour sa vie l’irritait, Chase méritait de mourir. Il était l’une de ces personnes qu’Oliver n’aurait pas hésité à transpercer de l’une de ses flèches. Il finit son verre d’un trait et le posa sur la table en se levant, lui faisant finalement face. La cravate à moitié dénouée, la chemise froissée, son costume qu’il avait porté comme une armure ce matin reflétait maintenant son épuisement et son apathie. Ses yeux qui la regardaient toujours avec amour et affection n’étaient emplis que de lassitude et de colère. Il n’avait pas apprécié qu’elle enlève Chase.

-Tu l’as blessé ?

À peine. Pas assez. Il méritait tellement plus que quelques brûlures. Revoir Oliver dans cet état lui donnait envie d’y retourner et de lui infliger d’autres tourments.

-Qu’est-ce que tu lui as fait ? gronda-t-il, interprétant son silence comme une affirmation.

-Je l’ai arrêté. Tu ne pouvais pas croire que j’allais le laisser libre après ce que tu as subi entre ses mains.

Ce n’était pas ce qu’il voulait savoir mais elle ne lui donnerait pas les détails, il trouverait un moyen de se blâmer pour ses actes. S’il avait les idées claires, il aurait réalisé qu’elle n’avait fait que ce que lui aurait fait à sa place, de manière plus mesurée. Il semblait avoir oublié toutes les personnes qu’il avait torturées lorsqu’elle était dans le coma.

-Il est où ?

-Là où personne ne le trouvera.

Il plissa les lèvres et serra et desserra les poings, lui adressant un regard dur. Il n’appréciait pas qu’elle ne réponde pas à ses questions et qu’elle lui cache des informations. Pour l’instant, il n’était pas en état de les entendre.

-Tu dois le libérer.

La stupeur la laissa sans voix. Sa demande faisait écho aux paroles de Chase. _Bientôt, Oliver va me libérer_. Pourquoi il voulait le faire la dépassait. Ça faisait des mois qu’il cherchait à l’arrêter, et maintenant que c’était fait, il voulait le laisser repartir ? Aucune chance.

-Libère-le, Kara. Tout de suite.

Elle serra les dents pour se retenir de lui dire quelque chose de désagréable. Il n’avait aucun ordre à lui donner, pas quand ils étaient si dénués de sens. Pas quand ils venaient à l’encontre de tout leur travail, de tout ce en quoi ils croyaient. Il exigeait qu’elle libère un criminel notoire.

-Non. Pourquoi tu veux que je fasse ça ? On l’a enfin entre nos mains, il ne pourra plus commettre aucun crime !

-Tu ne te rends vraiment pas compte de ce que tu as fait ? demanda-t-il en haussant le ton comme si elle était une demeurée. Supergirl a enlevé le _procureur de la république_. Ta tête est mise à prix ! Toute la ville est à ta recherche !

Sa surprise fut vite remplacée par de l’irritation. Elle n’y avait même pas pensé mais rien de tout ça n’avait vraiment d’importance. Ce qui comptait, c’était que Chase était hors d’état de nuire. Qu’Oliver était en sécurité. Quand ils auraient la preuve liant le procureur à Prometheus, tout sera résolu.

-Et alors ? s’emporta-t-elle. Personne n’a le pouvoir de m’arrêter ici. Et Supergirl est à peine connue. Je n’ai rien mis en jeu quand j’ai arrêté ce criminel !

-Tu fais ça que pour te venger ! Ne te cache pas derrière le prétexte que c’est un criminel. Je t’ai vue à la mairie. Tu étais prête à le tuer !

-Et alors ? cria-t-elle. Et si je l’avais fait ? Si je l’avais tué, quoi, tu m’en aurais voulu ? Alors que je t’ai accepté, toi et ton passé, toi et ton côté sombre, je t’ai entièrement accepté. Parce que j’ai confiance en toi. J’étais assez stupide pour croire que l’inverse était vrai !

Le souffle court, elle le fixait d’un regard noir, plus blessée qu’énervée. Il semblait déconcerté comme s’il n’avait pas pensé aux choses sous cet angle.

-Ce n’est pas une question de confiance, dit-il simplement. Je ne veux pas que tu deviennes…

-Quoi, un monstre ? Tuer une personne ferait de moi un monstre ? Et pas n’importe qui, non, la personne qui a torturé mon âme sœur pendant des jours. Et tu me qualifierais de monstre, tu me rejetterais pour ça ?

-Ce n’est pas ça. Je ne veux pas que tu deviennes _comme moi_.

C’était là tout le cœur du problème. Si elle devenait comme lui, il ne l’accepterait pas. Il la rejetait déjà rien qu’en l’imaginant devenir aussi brutale que lui. Mais pourquoi ? Ne méritait-elle pas la même considération et le même amour qu’elle lui portait ?

-Ça commence avec une personne que tu tues en légitime défense, continua-t-il. Et puis pour protéger quelqu’un. Venger quelqu’un. Et au bout d’un moment, sans t’en rendre compte, ça devient une part de toi. Tu aimes ça.

-Mais ça va pas ? s’emporta-t-elle à nouveau, blessée dans son âme. Jamais je ne prendrais du plaisir à tuer quelqu’un ! Comment tu peux même suggérer une chose pareille ?

-Parce que c’est la vérité. Tu es juste trop naïve pour t’en rendre compte !

Son ton était final et Kara resta muette, réalisant le sens de ses paroles. Il ne parlait plus d’elle, plus vraiment. Il venait de lui avouer qu’il aimait tuer. Il avait commencé par obligation mais c’était devenu quelque chose qu’il ne faisait plus à contrecœur, au contraire. Elle s’était fourvoyée pendant tout ce temps, elle avait cru en lui alors qu’au fond, il était ce monstre qu’il redoutait. Il était ce meurtrier. Et elle s’était voilée la face en lui donnant des excuses.

-Si j’avais su ça, jamais je n’aurais pu t’aimer.

Son visage se décomposa et il tituba, se retenant au canapé d’une main tremblante. Elle ne put supporter cette vision plus longtemps et fit volte-face pour partir. La porte qui claqua dans son dos sonnait comme un couperet à ses oreilles.

Elle venait de rejeter son âme sœur.


	70. Chapter 70

John entra dans le bar la boule au ventre, se demandant dans quel état il allait retrouver son ami. La veille, Kara avait envoyé un message à Felicity lui disant qu’elle retournait sur sa Terre et qu’ils devraient garder un œil sur Oliver. Il avait apparemment réussi à lui faire reprendre le cours de sa vie, un exploit que même sa sœur n’avait pas su réaliser. Felicity l’avait prise au mot et avait surveillé ses faits et gestes toute la journée via des caméras de surveillance. Oliver avait refusé de les voir, leur bloquant l’accès à son bureau, ne répondant à aucun de leurs appels. John n’avait pas cherché à insister, il était prêt à lui laisser le temps de panser ses plaies seul.

Mais ce soir, Felicity l’avait appelé en catastrophe, lui disant qu’Oliver s’était rendu dans un bar des Glades et qu’il ne l’avait pas quitté depuis plusieurs heures. Il scruta la salle bondée et trouva Oliver avachi au bar, un verre en main. Il portait toujours son costume de maire, sans la veste, John ne pouvait qu’espérer que personne ne l’ait reconnu. Il ferait la une des journaux sinon, et il n’avait vraiment pas besoin de ça en plus de tout le reste.

John prit place à côté de lui et l’observa quelques secondes en silence, Oliver ne l’ayant pas reconnu. C’était inquiétant en soi, il était toujours, toujours conscient de son environnement. Il savait à l’avance quand quelqu’un allait entrer, il reconnaissait qui l’approchait sans un regard. Aujourd’hui, il n’avait même pas remarqué la présence de son meilleur ami à côté de lui. Il était épuisé et regardait son verre comme si lui aussi l’avait trahi. Les yeux vitreux, la tête qui tanguait légèrement, il était proprement soûlé.

-Tu as bu combien de verres ?

Oliver se retourna vers lui lentement, comme si chaque geste lui coutait de l’énergie qu’il n’avait pas, et fronça les sourcils. Il devait se demander depuis quand il était là.

-Perdu le compte, marmonna-t-il finalement.

Il ne l’avait jamais vu comme ça. Oliver n’était pas contre boire un verre ou deux, au contraire, ils en avaient souvent partagés, mais jamais il ne l’avait vu ivre. Oliver aimait garder le contrôle.

-Allez, je te ramène chez toi.

Il protesta faiblement mais John demanda au barman de ne plus le servir et s’il ne pouvait plus boire, il ne voyait plus l’intérêt de rester. Il se leva en tanguant, levant la main comme s’il pouvait empêcher la pièce de tourner, et John lui prit le bras et le passa au-dessus de ses épaules, avant de le soutenir à la taille. Ils sortirent du bar inaperçus parmi la foule. L’air frais du soir dut lui faire un peu de bien car il tourna la tête vers lui, les sourcils froncés.

-Pourquoi tu es là ? marmonna-t-il.

-Parce que tu avais besoin de moi.

Oliver n’ajouta rien et il se laissa conduire à sa voiture. Il s’installa côté passager et appuya la tête contre la vitre, le regard perdu dans le vide. Il ne ferma les yeux que quand John démarra, certainement nauséeux de voir le paysage qui défilait. Dès qu’ils arrivèrent dans son appartement, il se rua avec des pas incertains dans la salle de bains pour vomir. John avait mal au cœur pour lui mais ne chercha pas à le suivre, Oliver serait assez mortifié comme ça le lendemain de savoir qu’il l’avait trouvé dans un bar, incapable de rentrer chez lui seul.

Trois bouteilles vides reposaient sur la table du salon, des verres sales remplissaient l’évier. Il avait dû passer la soirée de la veille à boire aussi. John se passa une main sur le visage, se demandant pourquoi son ami s’infligeait ça et se demandant comment il pourrait l’aider. Il l’entendit tirer la chasse mais Oliver ne réapparut pas dans le salon. John lui remplit un grand verre d’eau et se rendit dans sa chambre mais son lit était vide. La lumière était allumée dans la salle de bains attenante où il le trouva assis dos au mur, les jambes étendues devant lui. John lui tendit le verre sans un mot avant de s’asseoir près de lui. Oliver était blanc, les yeux rougis et toujours vitreux, mais il lui semblait un peu plus alerte. Il était peut-être temps de lui poser quelques questions.

-Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ? demanda-t-il.

La main qui tenait le verre à moitié vide trembla et il le déposa à côté de lui, reposant la tête en arrière contre le mur, fermant les yeux comme si les garder ouverts était un effort de trop.

-Elle est partie, répondit-il dans un murmure brisé.

Kara. Elle ne s’était pas rendue sur sa Terre pour reprendre sa vie. Il avait réussi à se débarrasser d’elle.

-C’est ce que tu voulais non ?

-Ça fait quand même mal, dit-il dans un souffle.

John n’arrivait pas à imaginer comment il avait réussi l’exploit de virer Kara. Lorsqu’il avait disparu, elle avait passé chaque jour, chaque heure, à le rechercher sans relâche. La kryptonienne s’était tuée à la tâche, et malgré Oliver qui l’avait remerciée en la rejetant, elle était restée à ses côtés. Elle avait arrêté Prometheus pour lui. Cela aurait dû le soulager, lui permettre de souffler un peu en sachant que son ennemi, son tortionnaire était derrière les barreaux. À la place, il était complètement détruit. Kara ne lui aurait jamais causé tant de peine. Elle savait que partir, même si c’était ce qu’il lui demandait, ne servirait qu’à le plonger un peu plus dans la déprime.

-Tu devrais partir aussi, dit Oliver, les yeux toujours fermés.

-Aucune chance. Et je sais que Kara va revenir.

-Je l’ai perdue. Je lui ai dit qui j’étais et je l’ai perdue.

Il y croyait vraiment. Et ça le détruisait de l’intérieur, de savoir que son âme sœur était partie parce qu’elle ne l’acceptait pas. L’alcool ne pourrait pas l’apaiser, même s’il lui permettait d’oublier un peu. Il était temps qu’Oliver se rappelle qu’il avait des amis sur qui il pouvait compter.

-Elle sait déjà tout de toi, Oliver. Malgré ton passé sombre, elle t’aime. Elle va revenir.

Il secoua la tête et rouvrit les yeux, plus défait que jamais. Cette vision lui rappelait trop son retour dans l’Arrow Cave quelques jours plus tôt, et John regretta sa décision de ne pas rendre visite à Chase dans sa cellule pour venger son ami. Encore maintenant, ce qu’il lui avait fait subir quand il le détenait captif le faisait souffrir.

-Toi aussi je te perdrai si je te disais la vérité, dit-il. Et Felicity. Curtis, René, Dinah. Quentin. _Théa_. Tout le monde.

John lui prit les épaules et essaya de capter son regard perdu qui ne reflétait aucune de la force qui l’habitait toujours. Il refusait d’accepter ça. Il refusait d’accepter qu’un psychopathe ait réussi à détruire l’esprit de l’homme le plus fort qu’il ait jamais connu.

-Tu es mon frère, Oliver. Aucune vérité n’aura le pouvoir de changer ça.

Il focalisa enfin son attention sur lui mais au lieu du soulagement qu’il espérait y voir, sous toute la douleur, la fatigue, le désespoir, il ne décela qu’une chose. La résignation. Ses paroles n’avaient pas eu l’effet que John aurait voulu. Il doutait même qu’il l’ait écouté. Avec une inspiration tremblante, il parla dans un murmure brisé, comme si ces mots lui brûlaient la langue mais qu’il se devait de les dire.

-J’aimais tuer. J’aimais torturer.

John fit son maximum pour ne pas montrer combien ses paroles l’ébranlaient. Il ignorait comment Chase avait fait pour lui faire croire des inanités pareilles mais il allait y remédier. Oliver n’avait jamais tué par plaisir. À chaque fois, c’était par obligation, ou par un sens du devoir qui dépassait tout, même ses aspirations personnelles. Il avait mis de côté Oliver Queen pour devenir ce justicier masqué qui terrorisait les criminels de sa ville. Jamais un innocent n’était tombé de ses flèches. Quant à la torture, il savait que ce n’était pas un acte inné et qu’il avait dû être formé, certainement par Waller. Au bout d’un moment, comme tous les soldats, il était devenu désensibilisé à la violence.

-Je ne te crois pas, dit-il de sa voix la plus déterminée. Je sais tout de toi, Oliver. Le bon, et le mauvais, j’étais là ! Même dans tes moments les plus sombres, tu n’as jamais tué quelqu’un par plaisir.

Oliver détourna les yeux et ses épaules s’affaissèrent un peu plus. Chase avait su le convaincre qu’il était un monstre. C’était à son tour de trouver les arguments du contraire. Mais ce n’était pas le moment. Oliver était encore ivre, il ne tenait droit que grâce au mur dans son dos et il commençait à glisser sur le côté. John n’était pas dupe, s’il avait eu tous ses esprits, Oliver ne lui aurait jamais révélé tout ça, il l’aurait simplement viré en lui criant dessus. Demain, quand il serait sobre, il lui dirait tout ce qu’il avait besoin d’entendre pour retrouver sa joie de vivre, sa force, sa confiance en lui. Le jour suivant, il le lui répèterait, encore et encore jusqu’à ce qu’il y croie.

-Au lit, dit John en se levant. Et demain matin, je ne veux pas te voir avec un verre.

Avec un soupir résigné, Oliver accepta sa main tendue et il l’aida à se relever, supportant une grande partie de son poids. Il s’allongea lourdement dans son lit avec un grognement de douleur, rappelant à John qu’il souffrait encore physiquement. Chase goûterait de ses poings. Dès que Felicity lui indiquerait sa localisation, elle avait gardé ça secret. Il savait pourquoi maintenant. Il lui retira ses chaussures et le couvrit d’une couverture. Il ne serait pas à l’aise dans son costume mais tant pis, ça lui apprendra à choisir l’alcool pour oublier plutôt que le soutien de ses amis.

-Rentre chez toi John, murmura-t-il.

Encore une fois, il le repoussait. S’il avait fait la même chose avec Kara, il n’était pas étonnant qu’elle ait fini par respecter ses désirs. On ne lui fera jamais croire qu’elle avait cru Oliver lorsqu’il lui avait dit qu’il aimait tuer. Il devait y avoir une autre explication à son départ, plus rationnelle. Avec un dernier regard triste sur son ami, il ferma la porte derrière lui et se promit de revenir le lendemain matin pour lui faire entendre raison.


	71. Chapter 71

La Forteresse de Solitude avait de nouveau fait les frais de sa détresse et de sa rage. De retour dans son appartement après une nuit à frapper les murs et à pleurer, Kara avait passé la journée recroquevillée dans son canapé, son humeur alternant entre tristesse et colère. Elle détestait Chase pour tout ce qu’il avait fait subir à son âme sœur, elle détestait Oliver pour la manière dont il la rejetait encore et encore, elle détestait ses propres principes qui l’avaient retenue dans ses envies meurtrières. Elle était blessée par l’absence de soutien d’Oliver dans ses décisions concernant le sort de Chase. Elle était horrifiée des dernières paroles qu’elle avait adressées à son âme sœur.

Par-dessus tout, une pensée la hantait.

Oliver aimait tuer.

L’homme qui l’aimait avec tant de tendresse, qui écoutait ses peurs et la soutenait en toutes circonstances, l’homme avec qui elle voulait avoir des enfants, celui avec qui elle avait dansé sur le toit d’un immeuble au rythme d’une musique qu’eux seuls entendaient, ce même homme prenait du plaisir à tuer.

_Son âme sœur_ aimait tuer.

Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Elle connaissait son cœur. Elle avait vu combien Oliver était hanté par les vies qu’il avait prises. Mais elle savait aussi qu’il ne le regrettait pas. Si c’était à refaire, il ne changerait pas ses choix. Et elle avait accepté cette réalité, parce que ça faisait partie de son passé, d’une personne qu’il avait été et qui avait changé, c’était ce qui lui avait permis de survivre pendant de longues années. Aujourd’hui, elle réalisait qu’une part de lui avait aimé ça.

Elle ne pouvait pas l’accepter.

Pas alors que lui ne supportait pas même l’idée qu’elle fasse du mal à son ennemi. Pas alors qu’il lui avait caché cette vérité pendant si longtemps. Pas alors qu’elle prétendait représenter l’espoir et se battre pour le bien.

Son téléphone sonna, interrompant ses pensées chaotiques qui ne cessaient de se contredire pour arriver à chaque fois à la même conclusion : elle était complètement perdue. C’était certainement Chase qui avait mis ces idées dans la tête d’Oliver, mais il y croyait, il ne parlait pas sous la contrainte quand il lui avait avoué ça et il existait une vraie possibilité que ce soit la vérité. Une vérité qu’ils s’étaient cachée à tous les deux. Elle s’était voilé la face pour pouvoir vivre le bonheur d’aimer son âme sœur.

Oliver avait été un vrai cadeau du destin. Même si rien n’avait été facile dans leur relation, malgré les univers qui les séparaient et leurs visions du monde qui s’opposaient, ils avaient réussi à faire fonctionner leur couple. Avec sa confession, il réduisait à néant toutes les justifications qu’elle s’était donné pour justifier son passé de tueur.

La sonnerie retentit à nouveau et elle résista à l’envie de vaporiser l’appareil. Elle ignorait tous ses appels depuis ce matin, où elle avait commis l’erreur de répondre à sa sœur. Leur discussion s’était vite transformée en dispute jusqu’à ce que Kara lui raccroche au nez quand elle avait commencé à blâmer Oliver de l’avoir repoussée. Elle ne savait plus où elle en était, elle était prête à prendre sa défense en tout et pour tout, surtout après ce qu’il avait subi, et en même temps, elle était celle qui l’avait le plus blessé avec ses mots.

Elle lui avait dit qu’elle n’aurait jamais pu l’aimer.

En réalité, il n’existait pas une part de lui qu’elle n’aimait pas. Ses sourires discrets qu’il n’adressait qu’à elle. Ses mains si abîmées par la vie qui la touchaient avec tant de douceur. Son humour tranchant et ses promesses si belles. Ses baisers tendres et fougueux, ses cadeaux si attentionnés, ses bras dans lesquels elle pouvait toujours se réfugier. Son désir de justice, son absence de limites quand on s’en prenait à ceux qu’il aimait, son instinct protecteur et sa force.

Elle l’aimait tellement.

Kara enfouit un peu plus son visage dans les coussins, son cœur comblé d’amour et brisé de tristesse. Cet Oliver n’était plus là. Revenir en arrière était impossible mais elle voulait le rejoindre et prendre soin de lui, l’aider à guérir et panser ses plaies. À la place, elle était recroquevillée dans son canapé, des univers les séparaient, il était blessé par ses mots, et tout ça parce qu’une part de lui, aussi infime soit-elle, lui était inacceptable.

Il aimait tuer.

Son esprit tournait ainsi en boucle depuis des heures, oscillant entre détresse, colère, amour, regrets. Kara était clouée sur place, incapable de bouger, de prendre une quelconque décision. Le rejoindre lui semblait impossible, rester éloignée était un supplice. Reprendre sa vie comme si son monde ne venait pas de s’écrouler lui était insupportable.

La sonnette de l’appartement retentit et elle se couvrit les oreilles dans un geste futile. C’était apparemment trop demandé à ses amis de la laisser tranquille. Elle avait pourtant bien fait savoir à Alex qu’elle ne voulait voir personne et de faire passer le message. Qui que ce soit, il finirait par se lasser.

Aucun d’eux ne saurait l’aider à résoudre son dilemme impossible. Aucun d’eux ne comprendrait. James était déjà totalement opposé à Oliver et à ses méthodes violentes. Depuis qu’il avait envahi son esprit, J’onn n’était plus aussi virulent à son sujet et semblait prêt à lui donner une chance. Si elle lui disait qu’Oliver aimait tuer, il reviendrait au point de départ et lui dirait de s’éloigner de lui. Alex serait prête à l’écouter et à le comprendre mais elle prendrait toujours le côté de sa sœur et ce n’était pas ce dont Kara avait besoin aujourd’hui. Elle savait dans son cœur qu’elle n’aurait jamais dû lui dire ces mots si blessants. Et Winn… il lui dirait certainement que c’était impossible, qu’Oliver n’était pas comme ça, que c’était son tortionnaire qui lui avait mis ces mots dans la bouche. Il n’avait pas vu combien Oliver était brisé par cette révélation. Parce que c’était la vérité.

La personne insista et toqua, appelant son nom. Lena. Kara poussa un soupir résigné. Elle devait lui ouvrir, la dernière fois qu’elle avait ignoré ses appels parce qu’elle était dans le coma, elle avait fini par entrer chez elle par effraction par crainte qu’elle ait été enlevée.

Parfois, elle regrettait d’avoir de si bons amis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu l'histoire jusqu'ici, même si ce n'est pas très joyeux pour notre couple en ce moment ! J'espère que la suite vous plaira, et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit message ou un kudos, c'est ce qui m'encourage à continuer d'écrire et de publier.   
> À vendredi pour la suite !


	72. Chapter 72

Kara se redressa et s’assit lentement en se frottant les yeux, annonçant qu’elle arrivait. Elle prit une inspiration déterminée, se donnant le courage d’avoir une discussion civilisée avec son amie pour la rassurer et faire en sorte qu’elle la laisse tranquille rapidement. Il lui suffisait de prétendre que tout allait bien pendant quelques minutes. Elle pouvait le faire. Elle enfila ses lunettes et ouvrit la porte.

La mine inquiète de Lena ne fit que s’accentuer en la voyant. Elle devait vraiment avoir une mauvaise tête et elle s’en voulut d’avoir pensé pouvoir se débarrasser de Lena alors qu’elle s’inquiétait juste pour elle.

-Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? demanda-t-elle sans préambule.

Kara ne put retenir un rire désabusé. Elle ne pourrait rien lui expliquer. Pas sans lui révéler qu’elle était Supergirl, ce qu’elle ne ferait pas aujourd’hui, elle ne prendrait pas en plus le risque de perdre son amitié.

-Désolée, dit-elle en se reprenant, tu voulais quelque chose, Lena ? Je passe juste une mauvaise journée, on peut se voir une autre fois…

-C’est plus qu’une mauvaise journée, la coupa-t-elle. On dirait que tu n’as pas dormi depuis une semaine, et quand on a discuté par téléphone, je sentais bien qu’il y avait un problème… Comment je peux aider ?

Même si elle présentait au monde une apparence froide et désintéressée, Lena avait en réalité le cœur sur la main. En un sens, elle lui faisait penser à Oliver, sans toute sa noirceur. Peut-être qu’elle le comprendrait. Elle pourrait lui offrir un nouveau point de vue sur la situation et l’aider à faire le tri dans ses pensées chaotiques. Mais ça signifiait jongler entre la vérité et les mensonges, lui révéler certaines choses sur son âme sœur tout en lui cachant leurs doubles héroïques. Sa décision prise, elle s’écarta de l’entrée et l’invita dans son appartement.

Elles s’installèrent sur le canapé, Kara assise en tailleur, un coussin entre les bras, Lena le dos bien droit, lui accordant toute son attention. Et Kara parla, mettant des mots sur ce qu’il s’était passé comme elle ne l’avait encore fait avec personne.

Elle lui expliqua qu’Oliver avait été kidnappé, qu’elle avait passé des jours à le chercher, avec le soutien des autorités. Qu’il lui était finalement revenu mais qu’il n’était plus que l’ombre de lui-même. Qu’il avait souffert aux mains de son tortionnaire, physiquement et mentalement, et qu’elle avait pansé ses plaies malgré le fait qu’il lui demandait de partir. Qu’il ne voulait plus d’elle.

-Tu l’as dit toi-même, dit Lena en posant une main sur son genou. Il n’est pas bien mentalement, il doit se dire que tu serais mieux avec un autre, moins brisé que lui. C’est à toi de lui montrer que tu es là, que tu l’aimes.

Kara prit une inspiration saccadée, réprimant les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Rien que penser à l’état dans lequel il était réapparu dans l’Arrow Cave lui serrait le cœur. Lena avait raison bien sûr, et depuis qu’elle était dans cet univers, elle avait l’impression de trahir Oliver, leur couple, leur amour. Elle avait tout jeté par la fenêtre dans un accès de rage.

-À la place, je l’ai abandonné, dit-elle d’un ton écœuré.

Lena secoua la tête et se pencha un peu vers elle, son regard empli de compassion.

-Il a trouvé un moyen de te faire fuir. Il te connaît par cœur, il savait quoi dire ou faire pour que tu le quittes.

C’était plus compliqué que ça.

-On s’est disputé. Je… J’ai poursuivi son tortionnaire et je l’ai enfermé. Oliver n’a pas apprécié.

Lena la regardait comme si elle la voyait pour la première fois. Il était vrai que Kara Danvers, journaliste et chanteuse de karaoké extraordinaire, n’était pas du genre à pourchasser des criminels. Mais elle ne fit aucune remarque dessus, comprenant certainement que quand il s’agissait des membres de sa famille, Kara pouvait être une vraie lionne. Elle l’avait vue à l’œuvre dans ses investigations à chaque fois qu’elle recherchait la vérité. C’était en partie grâce à son travail que Lena avait été exonérée des accusations d’association avec Cadmus.

-Pourquoi il n’a pas apprécié ? Il aurait dû être soulagé, reconnaissant.

-Je ne l’ai pas vraiment fait légalement, avoua-t-elle. Je voulais juste le mettre hors d’état de nuire après ce qu’il a fait à Oliver. Et j’étais tellement en colère, je voulais lui faire mal comme il lui avait fait mal. J’étais prête à le tuer.

-Mais tu ne l’as pas fait, dit doucement Lena. C’est ce qui compte.

Elle serra son coussin contre elle, résistant à l’envie d’y enfouir son visage pour ne plus avoir à faire face à sa réalité. Elle voulait juste que tout disparaisse. Que tout redevienne comme avant.

-Oliver ne voit pas les choses comme ça. Il ne veut plus faire partie de ma vie parce qu’il croit que c’est de sa faute si j’en suis arrivée à de telles extrémités.

-Et c’est le cas ? demanda-t-elle.

Kara marqua un temps d’arrêt. Elle ne s’était même pas posé la question. Ce qu’Oliver essayait de lui faire comprendre depuis son retour était peut-être fondé sur la réalité. Il se qualifiait de poison parce qu’il pensait que sa vie l’avait touchée de la pire des manières et elle l’avait bien sûr contredit mais sans chercher à comprendre d’où lui venait cette idée. La veille, en malmenant Chase, en voulant le tuer, elle avait par inadvertance prouvé ses dires. Elle avait été prête à tuer pour lui.

Ce qu’il ne prenait pas en compte, c’était qu’elle aurait réagi de la même manière pour Alex, pour Winn, pour Lena. Ce n’était pas Oliver qui avait fait naître cette rage en elle. C’était Chase. Elle aurait dû lui expliquer ça au lieu de s’emporter et d’envenimer les choses.

-Non, dit-elle dans un souffle. Bien sûr que non.

-Tu devrais le lui dire.

Sauf qu’elle était incapable de le rejoindre, car une part de son âme sœur _aimait tuer_. Lena dut lire son trouble sur son visage car elle lui demanda qu’est-ce qui la bloquait. Kara tritura son coussin, hésitant à lui en parler. Lena ne savait presque rien d’Oliver, ils ne s’étaient vus que deux fois brièvement, et Kara lui avait parlé de lui à maintes reprises mais sans jamais mentionner son double nocturne, son côté sombre, seulement l’homme qui se cachait en-dessous. D’un autre côté, Lena ne voyait pas le monde comme ses amis, elle pourrait lui offrir une vraie vision différente des choses. Alors, dans un murmure à peine audible, elle parla :

-Oliver a eu une vie très difficile et… il a dû tuer pour survivre… pour protéger des gens. Et je l’ai accepté, il ne me l’a jamais caché, ajouta-t-elle en voyant la mine de Lena s’assombrir. Mais hier, il m’a révélé que… qu’une part de lui… aimait ça.

Le dire à voix haute le rendait encore plus absurde. Ça lui semblait irréel, impossible, ça ne correspondait pas à l’homme qu’elle aimait. C’était là tout le problème. Il n’était pas celui qu’elle croyait. Étonnamment, Lena n’affichait pas un air dégoûté ni horrifié. Elle était songeuse, analysant ses paroles, essayant de les associer à l’homme qu’elle avait rencontré, et pesant certainement les mots qu’elle allait lui dire.

-Tu crois que c’est vrai ? demanda-t-elle. Ou est-ce que c’est le résultat de la torture qu’il a subie ?

Le doute la prit aux tripes.

-Il y croit, dit-elle finalement. Quand il me l’a dit il était si… brisé. Il ne mentait pas.

-Aussi brisé que quand il t’a dit qu’il pensait être un poison pour toi ?

Oui. Mais ça, elle l’avait démenti, à chaque fois. Parce que c’était insensé, ça venait de la culpabilité qu’il ressentait à chaque fois qu’un malheur arrivait, même quand il n’aurait rien pu faire pour l’empêcher. Mais elle n’avait pas douté de sa confession. Parce qu’il existait une chance que ce soit vrai. Parce qu’il l’avait annoncé comme s’il s’agissait d’une vérité universelle.

-Kara, j’ai grandi avec un psychopathe. Je peux t’assurer qu’il n’a jamais regretté ses actions. Si Oliver aimait vraiment tuer, il ne serait pas si dévasté par cette révélation. Il ne s’en voudrait pas. Il ne te repousserait pas pour te protéger.

Elle la prit dans ses bras et Kara se laissa aller à son étreinte chaleureuse. Elle avait raison, et ses mots avaient apaisé la douleur de son cœur. Elle avait vraiment eu besoin de les entendre de la part d’une personne extérieure. Oliver n’était pas un monstre. Et même si dans ses heures les plus sombres une part infime de lui avait éprouvé du plaisir à tuer, le fait qu’il en était horrifié lui prouvait l’homme bien qu’il était.

-Je lui ai dit que je n’aurais jamais pu l’aimer, avoua-t-elle dans un sanglot.

Avec ses bêtises, avec sa colère, elle l’avait rejeté de la pire des manières. Elle lui avait porté un coup pire que tout ce que Chase avait pu lui faire subir. Elle en avait la nausée.

-Tu étais sous le choc et énervée. Est-ce que tu veux le retrouver ?

Kara acquiesça dans son cou.

-C’est à toi de faire le premier pas.

Elle allait le rejoindre et s’excuser. Lui dire qu’elle avait parlé sans réfléchir et qu’elle avait été stupide. Qu’il méritait son amour et qu’elle l’acceptait tout entier, lui et son passé. Et elle allait lui demander qu’il arrête d’essayer de la repousser. Parce qu’elle n’irait nulle part.

Kara remercia son amie et elles se séparèrent doucement. Cette discussion à cœur ouvert l’avait aidée à mettre les choses en perspective. Elle avait commis des erreurs envers Oliver, elle s’était laissée emporter et avait été aveuglée par les mots que Chase lui avait mis dans la bouche. Oliver aussi était en tort, il la rejetait continuellement, il ne soutenait pas ses décisions et il doutait d’elle. Mais elle n’était pas prête à abandonner leur couple, pas après tout ce qu’ils avaient vécu ensembles, pas alors que son cœur débordait d’amour pour lui.

-Je suis désolée, je ne t’ai même pas proposé à boire, dit Kara avec un petit sourire.

-Il y avait plus important. Tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi quand tu veux. J’aurais juste aimé que tu m’appelles plus tôt.

Pour être honnête, elle n’avait même pas pensé à elle. Lena était devenue une amie très proche en peu de temps mais elle ne connaissait pas son identité, elle ne savait pas que son âme sœur venait d’un univers différent. Le lui révéler signifiait la mettre en danger.

-Merci d’être là, dit-elle simplement.

-Oliver est à l’hôpital ? Je peux lui rendre visite ?

Kara fut prise de court et faillit rire devant l’absurdité de ces paroles qui pourtant étaient sensées. Oliver aurait dû être à l’hôpital pour guérir ses blessures et recevoir le soutien psychologique dont il avait besoin. À la place, il était chez lui, seul, le cœur brisé par son âme sœur, le corps meurtri par son tortionnaire. Elle avait demandé à Felicity de garder un œil sur lui mais c’était loin d’être suffisant.

-Non, il est chez lui. Il ne veut voir personne pour l’instant mais je lui passerai le message. Quand on se sera expliqués.

-D’accord. Je sais que tu me caches beaucoup d’éléments. J’espère qu’un jour tu me feras assez confiance pour m’en parler.

Son ton n’était pas accusateur, seulement un peu triste et compréhensif. Ça ne servait à rien de le démentir, son récit d’aujourd’hui était empli de trous et d’incohérences. Lena pensait de toute façon que le mystère venait d’Oliver.

-Je ne peux pas encore tout te révéler. Bientôt, j’espère.

Elle ne lui cacherait pas encore longtemps qu’elle était Supergirl. Son amitié était trop importante pour elle et plus d’une fois Lena s’était révélée digne de confiance. Mais ce n’était pas le moment.

Lena partit finalement, en lui faisant promettre de bien se reposer cette nuit avant de retrouver Oliver. Il était tard et elle était complètement épuisée de sa semaine, elle ne serait de toute façon pas en état d’avoir la discussion qui s’imposait avec lui. Elle irait le voir le lendemain, l’esprit clair, ses arguments bien définis. Il était temps qu’elle répare ses erreurs et fasse entendre raison à son âme sœur. Ils avaient assez souffert.


	73. Chapter 73

Felicity tournait sa deuxième tasse de café de la matinée entre ses doigts, impatiente de voir Oliver et appréhensive de l’état dans lequel il allait apparaître. D’ailleurs, il était inquiétant qu’il ne se soit pas encore levé. Elle avait pensé qu’il les confronterait dès qu’ils auraient passé le pas de la porte. Après tout, ils auraient pu être des cambrioleurs. Pas qu’ils étaient entrés par effraction, John avait un double des clés. Mais tout de même, ce n’était pas le genre d’Oliver de rester endormi alors que des intrus se trouvaient dans sa cuisine.

-J’entends les rouages tourner jusqu’ici Smoak, dit John qui préparait la pâte pour les pancakes.

-J’espère juste… réussir à lui faire entendre raison.

Elle ne l’avait pas revu depuis son retour dans l’Arrow Cave, couvert de sang et d’hématomes, le regard vide, l’air tellement las et brisé. Enfin si, elle l’avait vu via les images de caméra surveillance de la ville quand elle l’avait suivi pour être sûre qu’il ne commette pas une erreur irrémédiable. Il s’était rendu dans un bar et elle avait appelé John à la rescousse. Elle n’aurait jamais eu la force de le porter jusqu’à sa voiture et dans son appartement.

Maintenant qu’elle y pensait, ce n’était pas étonnant qu’Oliver ne les ait pas encore entendus, il devait être assommé par l’alcool et se réveillerait avec une gueule de bois d’enfer. Elle se leva vivement et ouvrit grand le frigo, elle y trouverait certainement tout ce dont elle aurait besoin. John lui adressait un regard inquiet alors qu’elle sortait les ingrédients sur la table, son incapacité à cuisiner quoi que ce soit n’était pas un secret.

-Ne t’inquiète pas, c’est pas pour toi. Je lui prépare ma mixture secrète anti gueule de bois.

John fit une grimace mais n’ajouta rien et elle trouva facilement le mixeur. Elle le mit en route en se disant que c’était sûr de réveiller leur ami. Tant mieux, ils auraient un peu de temps pour discuter avant qu’il ne doive se rendre à la mairie. Parce qu’il avait repris le travail. Ce qui était dingue. Mais aussi totalement Oliver.

La porte de la chambre s’ouvrit sur Oliver qui portait toujours son costume de la veille, froissé. Il sortait clairement du lit, les cheveux en bataille, pieds nus, et leur adressa à peine un regard avant de disparaître en claquant la porte derrière lui. Malgré ça, elle avait eu le temps de voir une étincelle d’espoir s’éteindre dans ses yeux alors qu’il les reconnaissait. Il avait dû espérer voir Kara.

Son cœur se serra et elle s’en voulut presque de s’être imposée comme ça chez lui. Elle échangea un regard impuissant avec John qui haussa les épaules avant de mettre la poêle sur le feu, disant qu’il s’était attendu à pire accueil. Felicity versa sa mixture magique dans un grand verre, regrettant de ne pas avoir réussi à contacter la kryptonienne.

Par on ne sait quel moyen, Oliver l’avait virée de sa vie, et elle aurait voulu entendre sa version des faits plutôt que les inanités que John lui avait répétées. Apparemment, Oliver lui aurait révélé qu’il aimait tuer et ça l’aurait fait partir. Elle n’avait jamais rien entendu d’aussi stupide, et elle allait arranger tout ça, son ami avait vraiment besoin de voir que tout ce que Chase lui avait dit n’était que foutaises.

Elle se rassit et avala une gorgée du café qui n’était plus brûlant, parfait. L’odeur des pancakes était divine et Oliver réapparut juste lorsque John les déposait sur la table. Il avait vraiment pris son temps, espérant les voir partis. Aucune chance. Il était déjà habillé de son costume pour la journée, il s’était coiffé et débarbouillé mais son visage était toujours marqué par la fatigue et la détresse.

-Qu’est-ce que vous faites ici ? demanda-t-il froidement.

Ses sourcils étaient froncés, il devait combattre un mal de tête.

-Bonjour Oliver, moi ça va merci et toi ? Tiens, je t’ai préparé mon remède miracle contre la gueule de bois, et non, je ne t’en révèlerai pas la recette. Je suis la seule à décider qui a le droit d’en profiter et quand. Tu me remercieras plus tard.

Il fronça un peu plus les sourcils et elle se demanda si c’était plutôt dû à leur présence qui l’irritait. Certainement un mélange des deux. John lui adressait un regard amusé et dit à Oliver qu’il tenait simplement sa promesse de la veille de venir au petit matin.

-Je veux que vous partiez, dit-il simplement, ignorant chacune de leurs paroles.

-Et nous priver du petit-déjeuner que John nous a préparé ? Non.

Il plissa les lèvres et Felicity soutint son regard dur. Il était temps qu’ils fassent une brèche dans ce mur qu’il avait érigé entre lui et toutes les personnes qui lui étaient proches.

-Je veux être seul, Felicity, gronda-t-il. On est plus amis, je ne veux plus vous voir, et vous n’avez rien à faire dans _ma cuisine_! Diggle, je t’ai dit hier pourquoi. Tu… tu ne devrais même pas vouloir me parler, tu aurais dû lui expliquer pourquoi elle devrait s’éloigner de moi. Juste… partez !

Elle en avait assez entendu. Elle se leva, abandonnant à regret la chaleur de la tasse entre ses doigts pour mettre les mains sur ses hanches.

-Comment tu peux dire qu’on est plus amis ? s’emporta-t-elle. Cinq ans d’amitié ne disparaissent pas en un instant parce que soudainement, tu ne veux plus nous voir ! On t’a donné de l’espace, parce qu’après ce qu’il t’est arrivé, on comprend que tu aies besoin d’être un peu seul, mais c’est terminé ! On sera ici, à tes côtés, que tu le veuilles ou non.

-Elle a raison, Oliver. Tu dois arrêter de croire ce que ce psychopathe t’a dit.

Ses épaules s’affaissèrent, comme s’il n’avait déjà plus la force d’argumenter, et il se laissa tomber sur une chaise en face d’elle et John. Felicity détestait le voir si fragile, Oliver était la force incarnée, il ne reculait devant rien et ne montrait jamais ses faiblesses. Chase l’avait complètement détruit et le départ de Kara avait mis le point final à sa descente aux enfers. Elle en voulait à la kryptonienne qui l’avait si facilement abandonné alors qu’il avait plus que jamais besoin d’elle.

-Ce n’est pas ce qu’il m’a dit le problème, avoua-t-il dans un souffle.

Felicity fronça les sourcils, essayant de comprendre ce qu’il avouait à demi-mots. Oliver observait son verre pour éviter d’affronter leurs regards, s’attendant à recevoir des reproches alors qu’elle voulait juste le prendre dans ses bras.

-Il te l’a soutiré par la force, réalisa John.

La signification de ces paroles la frappa de plein fouet. Chase l’avait torturé jusqu’à lui faire avouer ses plus sombres secrets. Il avait détruit toutes ses barrières mentales et physiques jusqu’à mettre à nu l’homme brisé en dessous, celui qui avait vécu tellement d’horreurs qu’il s’était perdu dans les ténèbres au point de ne plus voir les limites entre le bien et le mal. Il avait réveillé ses démons passés et avait réussi à soutirer cette confession insensée d’Oliver. Cette idée qu’il aimait tuer.

Elle se rassit en face de lui pour se mettre à sa hauteur et lui prit la main mais il la retira comme si elle l’avait brûlé. Elle serra les dents mais se retint de faire une remarque acerbe. Ils devaient lui faire comprendre qu’il n’était pas ce monstre ni ce poison qu’il croyait être.

-Oliver, reprit-elle d’un ton plus posé, il a peut-être réussi à te faire croire que tu étais un monstre, que tu ne méritais pas notre amitié, mais tu dois m’écouter quand je te dis que c’est totalement faux. Tu as un côté sombre, on le sait tous. Mais tu le mets au service du bien. Tu le maîtrises, tu sais quelles limites tu ne dois pas dépasser.

-Si tu étais ce tueur qui aimait ça, jamais Curtis, Dinah et René ne t’auraient suivi. Moi et Felicity on serait partis depuis longtemps. Aucun de nous ne t’aurait jamais soutenu.

-On est restés à tes côtés parce que malgré toutes les ténèbres dans lesquelles tu évoluais, tu as toujours agi pour le bien. Et pour être honnête avec toi, même si une part de toi aimait tuer ces personnes viles qui profitaient des faiblesses des gens, je ne t’en voudrais pas. Ça ne me ferait pas fuir.

-Tu restes mon frère, Oliver.

-Mon meilleur ami.

Oliver fixait toujours son verre, mais il papillonnait des yeux, ils avaient réussi à le toucher. Felicity n’avait pas menti, elle avait depuis longtemps accepté qu’il avait commis des horreurs pour survivre ou pour protéger d’autres personnes. Qu’une part de lui ait aimé ça n’était pas vraiment une surprise. Elle devait avouer qu’elle-même rêvait de tuer Chase pour tout le mal qu’il avait causé. Pour Oliver, pour détective Malone, pour Susan Williams, pour toutes les personnes innocentes qu’il avait tuées.

-J’essaie juste de vous protéger, dit Oliver.

Felicity savait ça. Ça lui brisait le cœur de se dire qu’il pensait être un danger pour eux.

-On sait se défendre, dit-elle.

-Laisse-nous être juge de ce qui est dangereux ou pas, ajouta John.

Oliver leva enfin le regard vers eux et les sonda, cherchant quelque chose dans leurs yeux. Avec un sourire, elle lui montra qu’elle pensait vraiment tout ce qu’elle avait dit, qu’elle n’avait aucun doute et qu’elle resterait à ses côtés pour affronter la suite.

-Ok, murmura-t-il et elle ne put empêcher son sourire de s’agrandir.

Il les avait écoutés et n’avait pas laissé leurs paroles glisser sur lui sans effet comme il le faisait parfois. Il acceptait la possibilité qu’il ait eu tort et c’était maintenant à eux de ne pas l’abandonner. De lui montrer qu’il n’était pas un poison pour eux. Il était temps de détendre l’atmosphère avant qu’Oliver ne se dérobe avec un prétexte.

-Bois-ça, dit-elle en faisant glisser son verre un peu plus vers lui. Je te promets que ce n’est pas empoisonné et ça va apaiser ta gueule de bois. On ne voudrait pas que les gens se rendent compte que leur maire a passé la soirée dans un bar.

Avec un air méfiant, il prit le verre et en huma l’odeur.

-Tu peux y aller, dit John. Je l’ai testé une fois et c’est efficace. Imbuvable, mais efficace.

Felicity se tourna vivement vers lui et lui tapa le bras. Ce n’était pas _si_ mauvais que ça. Et puis, après tout, ce n’était pas le goût qui comptait. Elle retourna à son café et fit mine de ne pas voir John faire signe à leur ami de se boucher le nez.

Les lèvres d’Oliver s’étaient légèrement levées en un sourire fantôme. Il se remettrait de cette épreuve, elle en était certaine.


	74. Chapter 74

Oliver sortit de la mairie alors que le soleil se couchait et déambula dans la ville. C’était mieux que rentrer dans son appartement vide et broyer du noir. Deux soirs plus tôt, après sa dispute avec Kara, il avait passé la soirée à boire pour noyer son chagrin, jusqu’à ce qu’il s’endorme dans son canapé. La gueule de bois d’enfer avec laquelle il s’était réveillé le lendemain matin ne l’avait pas empêché de recommencer le soir-même. La journée avait été un calvaire, il avait accompli ses tâches comme un automate, prêtant à peine attention à ce qu’il faisait. Les mots de son âme sœur l’avaient blessé au plus profond de son corps et de son cœur et il ne savait pas comment apaiser cette douleur. L’alcool lui permettait d’oublier un peu. Sauf qu’il avait vidé les quelques bouteilles qu’il avait dans son appartement et s’était donc rendu dans le premier bar venu.

Dig l’en avait sorti et l’avait raccompagné chez lui, et encore une fois, il avait essayé de le repousser. Il ne méritait pas de recevoir de l’aide et il voulait épargner son ami. Il avait déjà brisé son âme sœur, il ne pouvait pas en plus détruire son frère. Dig n’avait rien voulu entendre et le lendemain matin, il avait eu la surprise de se réveiller avec le petit-déjeuner préparé, Felicity au comptoir et Dig derrière les fourneaux, heureusement.

Avec leur présence, leurs mots, leur foi indéfectible, ils avaient réussi à le faire douter de ce que Chase lui avait fait réaliser. Les repousser s’était révélé inutile. Celui qu’il avait été ne les méritait pas, mais il pourrait essayer de changer ça. Devenir meilleur pour ne plus être un danger pour eux, pour être digne de leur amitié. Il ne pouvait pas changer son passé sombre mais il contrôlait son présent, et il n’avait pas à chasser ce qui était beau dans sa vie. Ses amis. Son équipe. Kara.

Penser à elle était comme recevoir une flèche en plein cœur. _Jamais je n’aurais pu t’aimer_. Il ne lui en voulait pas, elle avait raison et il ne ferait rien pour la faire changer d’avis. Être loin de lui était la meilleure chose qui puisse lui arriver. Il ne risquait plus de l’infecter avec ses ténèbres ni de la blesser. Elle était en sécurité.

Mais comme il l’avait dit à Dig, ça faisait quand même mal. Il avait une plaie béante à la place du cœur, que l’alcool arrivait à peine à apaiser. Il avait horriblement envie de se rendre dans un bar pour noyer son chagrin et sa douleur et si Felicity ne le surveillait pas, il y serait déjà. Il était pathétique.

Ses pas le conduisirent dans un des parcs de la ville, peu fréquenté à cette heure-ci. Il était trop tard pour les familles et trop tôt pour les alcolos et les drogués. Il devrait peut-être mieux sécuriser les parcs la nuit. Il avançait la tête baissée, espérant que les quelques joggers ne le reconnaîtraient pas, il n’avait plus la force de montrer le visage de maire qu’il avait porté toute la journée.

Au milieu d’un pont, il s’accouda sur la rambarde et laissa son regard se perdre sur les espaces verts. Enfin, ils n’étaient pas vraiment verts, il les voyait à travers un brouillard gris. Il avait tellement fermé son cœur à Kara que leur lien en avait été affecté. Il ne l’avait pas fait consciemment et il ignorait si ça pouvait être réparé. Il les avait peut-être condamnés à une vie en gris. Il infligeait le pire des tourments à sa propre âme sœur.

Il se détestait tellement.

Quelqu’un se posa derrière lui, certainement Mon-El ou Clark qui venait prendre la défense de Kara. Le kryptonien l’avait bien prévenu qu’il aurait affaire à lui s’il la blessait. Il accepterait avec joie un coup de poing de leur part. Ça l’enverrait dans les vapes et il n’aurait plus à sentir l’agonie de son absence et de ses mots. En plus, il le méritait.

Des bottes résonnèrent sur les pavés dans une cadence familière et il se figea, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Kara. Il n’aurait jamais imaginé la revoir si tôt. Oliver ne se retourna pas, incapable d’esquisser le moindre geste, comme si le plus infime des mouvements la ferait disparaître. Elle était là soit pour lui dire adieu, soit pour essayer de réparer leur relation. Il ne savait plus qu’est-ce qu’il espérait.

C’était peut-être la dernière fois qu’il la voyait.

Elle s’accouda sur la rambarde à côté de lui, ses cheveux blonds lui chatouillant l’épaule. Il se perdit dans son parfum qu’il aimait tant et qui le ramena à des temps plus simples, quand ils apprenaient à se connaître en laissant de côté les difficultés de leurs passés. Une période de mensonges, murmura une voix dans son esprit. Si elle avait su la vérité, elle ne lui aurait jamais accordé son amour.

Il gardait les yeux rivés sur le paysage, ne voulant pas déjà lire sur son visage si elle était froide et distante ou chaleureuse et souriante, profitant simplement de sa présence. Elle croisa les bras sur la rambarde, lui frôlant le coude. Elle était si proche et pourtant si loin. Son cœur tambourinait à ses oreilles et il savait qu’elle pouvait l’entendre mais il n’arrivait pas à le contrôler, trop à fleur de peau.

-J’étais chez toi mais je n’ai pas pu attendre plus longtemps. Pas après tout ce qu’il s’est passé.

Oliver prit une inspiration tremblante et ne put s’empêcher de s’inquiéter pour elle. Le parc était presque désert, mais Supergirl risquait tout de même d’être vue. Elle était recherchée par toute la ville pour l’enlèvement de Chase. Même s’ils n’avaient aucun moyen de l’arrêter, il ne voulait pas qu’elle se retrouve face à face contre les forces de l’ordre. Par sa faute, encore une fois.

-Tu ne devrais pas être ici, dit-il doucement.

Kara baissa la tête avec un petit rire triste.

-Tu sais, si je ne te connaissais pas si bien, j’aurais cru que tu voulais te débarrasser de moi. Ne t’inquiète pas. Si quelqu’un me voit ou appelle la police, je les entendrai.

Elle le connaissait par cœur mais une part de lui aurait voulu qu’elle prenne ses propos au premier degré et s’énerve contre lui avant de repartir. Il la mettait en danger, il ne la méritait pas et elle serait cent fois mieux sans lui.

Mais son ton, sa posture, ses sourires qu’il devinait dans ses paroles, tout ça lui indiquait qu’elle n’était pas là pour le rejeter. L’étau qui enserrait son cœur meurtri se délia et il respira un peu plus facilement. Elle voulait lui donner une chance. Et il était fatigué de la repousser sans cesse.

-Oliver, l’appela-t-elle pour le ramener à elle. Je suis venue pour m’excuser. Pour ce que je t’ai dit la dernière fois.

_Jamais je n’aurais pu t’aimer._

-Tu as juste dit la vérité, dit-il dans un souffle.

-Non. J’ai dit une absurdité. Je ne le pensais pas, je ne l’ai jamais pensé.

Ses yeux s’embrumèrent de larmes et il tourna la tête vers elle, posant enfin le regard sur son visage. Elle était encore plus belle que dans ses souvenirs. Mais ses traits étaient marqués par les regrets, elle semblait affligée par ce qu’elle lui avait dit et avide d’obtenir son pardon. Il ne pouvait pas le lui refuser. Il hocha doucement la tête, incapable de lui dire oralement qu’elle était pardonnée, et elle serra les doigts sur ses bras pour se retenir de le toucher, se contentant d’un sourire doux qui lui réchauffa le cœur. Elle faisait tellement d’efforts pour lui.

-Je t’aime, dit-elle avec tendresse. Dès notre premier rendez-vous, je t’ai aimé. Rien ne pourra changer ça.

Oliver voulait la prendre dans ses bras, sentir sa chaleur, se perdre en elle, mais des liens invisibles l’en empêchaient. Il était un poison pour elle. Elle méritait tellement mieux que lui. Il ne comprenait pas comment elle pouvait encore lui dire ces mots alors qu’elle connaissait la vérité. Elle savait qu’il était un meurtrier qui avait aimé tuer ses victimes. Pourtant, elle se tenait devant lui et lui confessait son amour. Il ne savait plus quoi penser.

Il l’aimait aussi mais les mots restaient coincés dans sa gorge.

Oliver détourna le regard et retourna à sa contemplation du parc désert, cherchant dans la nature environnante une réponse qu’il ne pourrait trouver que dans son cœur. Kara lui avait réaffirmé ses sentiments et il était incapable de lui retourner la pareille, mais il pouvait lui aussi s’excuser pour ce qu’il lui avait dit la dernière fois qu’ils s’étaient vus.

-Je suis désolé aussi. Quand tu as enlevé Chase, j’ai imaginé le pire et… l’idée que tu aies fait ça pour moi me… Je ne pourrais pas vivre avec cette culpabilité.

-Tu te rappelles de ce que tu m’as dit quand je me suis réveillée de mon coma ? Quand je me suis sentie coupable des mesures que tu avais prises pour me sauver ?

Il lui avait dit que rien n’avait été de sa faute. Que les seuls responsables étaient Cadmus.

-Ce n’est pas pareil. J’avais agi comme je l’ai toujours fait. Toi, avant que tu me rencontres, tu ne serais jamais allée jusqu’à de telles extrémités.

-Et je ne l’ai toujours pas fait. Je l’ai juste enfermé. Un peu violemment. Je ne l’ai pas torturé ni tué.

Un des liens qui le retenait loin d’elle et qui l’étouffait se délia. Kara n’avait pas fait de mal à Chase, elle n’avait franchi aucune ligne. Elle était restée l’héroïne qu’elle avait toujours été. Il en aurait pleuré de soulagement.

Kara dut voir combien ses paroles l’avaient touché car elle se colla un peu plus contre lui, leurs bras leur seul point de contact, les doigts enserrés sur ses bras pour s’empêcher de le toucher. Elle avait compris ses limites avant même que lui ne s’en rende compte. Il n’était pas prêt à accepter ses marques d’affection. Pas alors qu’il se sentait si indigne d’être aimé. Le paysage gris qui l’entourait en était la preuve.

-Je suis désolé pour… les couleurs. Si je savais comment te les rendre, je le ferai.

-On va reconstruire ce qu’il a brisé. Un jour après l’autre.

-Je ne suis pas sûr qu’elles pourront revenir, murmura-t-il.

Il avait privé son âme sœur de voir les couleurs alors qu’il savait combien elles étaient précieuses pour elle. Pour lui aussi, mais il pourrait vivre dans un monde gris tant que Kara était encore en vie. Elle se retourna vers lui et il regretta de suite sa chaleur, et ne pouvant résister plus longtemps, il lui accorda toute son attention. Il devait lui faire face et affronter son regard, elle n’en méritait pas moins. Contre toute attente, elle était souriante.

-Quand je te regarde dans les yeux, j’ai de l’espoir. Je vois combien c’est difficile pour toi de me repousser sans cesse. Je vois combien tu te détestes et combien tu veux me protéger. Je vois que tu m’aimes. Mais plus tangiblement, je vois un bleu aux milles nuances. Aucun gris.

C’était sa couleur à lui. Elle pouvait la voir. Celle de Kara lui apparaissait toujours d’un bleu délavé, très loin du bleu roi éclatant qu’il connaissait. Il le lui dit dans un murmure et un petit sourire triste s’afficha sur son visage angélique.

-Il faut le vouloir Oliver. Il faut que tu croies en nous. Que tu arrêtes de me repousser de toutes tes forces.

Il voulait essayer. Pour elle, parce qu’elle l’aimait tellement. Pour lui-même, parce que la vie sans elle était fade et dénuée de joie. Il lui tendit la main et elle la prit sans hésiter, l’entourant de sa chaleur qui lui avait tellement manqué. Elle rayonna et s’éleva de quelques centimètres au-dessus du sol, et il ne put retenir un petit rire.

Ils allaient se reconstruire. Ensemble.


	75. Chapter 75

Kara s’allongea dans leur lit avec un soupir alors qu’Oliver était encore dans la salle de bains. Cela faisait trois jours qu’ils s’étaient retrouvés, et il faisait beaucoup d’efforts sur lui-même pour accepter qu’il méritait d’avoir Kara dans sa vie. Il ne la repoussait plus comme au début mais il ne supportait toujours pas ses marques d’affection. Elle faisait son maximum pour le respecter et pour lui faire comprendre qu’il avait tort mais Chase avait réussi à le convaincre, il avait brisé quelque chose en lui et Kara l’avait confirmé avec ses paroles irréfléchies, lancées par colère. Elle s’en voulait pour ça mais travaillait chaque jour depuis à lui prouver le contraire.

Elle l’aimait et elle savait qu’il n’était pas un monstre.

Oliver commençait à le croire aussi.

Ses amis y étaient pour beaucoup. Il s’était apparemment confié à Felicity et John qui n’avaient pas hésité à lui faire une leçon de morale dès qu’ils l’avaient revue. Elle aurait affaire à eux si elle commettait à nouveau l’erreur de plonger Oliver encore plus dans la dépression en confirmant les dires d’un psychopathe. Après cette mise au point, ils avaient discuté du sort de Chase qui était toujours enfermé dans sa cellule de fortune, où ils ne pourraient pas le garder indéfiniment. Heureusement, Felicity pensait bientôt mettre la main sur une preuve le liant à Prometheus, elle avait une vraie piste. D’ici là, Kara continuerait ses visites quotidiennes pour le nourrir et veiller à ce qu’il ne manigance rien pour s’enfuir.

Kara tira les couvertures sur elle, rassurée d’entendre Oliver qui terminait de se brosser les dents dans la pièce attenante. Si elle écoutait son cœur, elle resterait constamment liée à lui pour ne plus jamais le perdre. Mais ils en avaient décidé autrement. Chaque matin, elle retournait sur sa Terre pour reprendre sa vie qu’elle avait laissée de côté. Il avait besoin de temps et d’espace pour guérir et elle ne pouvait pas simplement rester ici pour le surveiller. Pour la rassurer, Oliver avait un traqueur dans ses chaussures et Felicity gardait toujours un œil sur lui, mais avec Chase enfermé, il ne craignait personne.

Il sortit de la salle de bains et la rejoignit avant d’éteindre la lampe de chevet, les plongeant dans le noir. C’était dans ces moments que la distance qu’il leur imposait lui était insupportable. Avant, ils n’avaient jamais dormi dans le même lit sans se toucher. Chaque centimètre qui les séparait était un coup de poignard dans son cœur et elle fixa sa table de chevet des yeux, essayant d’ignorer sa présence si lointaine. Elle se doutait bien que tout ne serait pas réglé en un claquement de doigts, mais il lui manquait atrocement.

Il bougea dans son dos mais elle ne se retourna pas, se concentrant sur les battements réguliers de son cœur pour apaiser sa détresse. Elle ne voulait pas lui montrer combien l’absence de tout geste intime de sa part la blessait. Il avait besoin de son soutien. Elle devait juste supporter cette situation un peu plus longtemps. Elle déglutit et resserra les couvertures contre elle, mais ça ne remplaçait en rien ses bras.

-Kara, est-ce que ça va ? murmura Oliver.

Non.

Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire ça mais lui assurer le contraire lui semblait être une tâche impossible. Son calme ne tenait qu’à un fil. Elle l’imaginait très bien froncer les sourcils alors qu’il essayait de comprendre le problème et elle savait qu’il ne dormirait pas bien si elle refusait de lui répondre. Elle ne voulait pas non plus lui mentir, pas alors qu’ils essayaient de reconstruire leur couple.

-Tu peux me prendre dans tes bras ? demanda-t-elle d’une petite voix.

Oliver resta immobile et son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine. Il lui manquait tellement. Sa chaleur. Ses sourires. Son amour.

Les draps bougèrent finalement, l’air froid dans son dos la faisant frissonner, et pendant un instant insupportable, elle crut qu’il allait sortir du lit et la laisser seule. Au contraire, il s’approcha et se colla contre elle avant de passer un bras à sa taille, une main sur son ventre pour l’attirer un peu plus contre lui. L’étau autour de son cœur se desserra et ses yeux picotèrent de larmes contenues. Il était là.

Oliver murmura qu’il était désolé et déposa un baiser dans son cou, son souffle chaud la faisant frémir. Elle entrelaça leurs doigts, s’agrippant à lui comme s’il risquait de disparaître à tout moment, et lâcha un soupir de bien-être.

-Je t’aime, dit-elle dans un souffle.

Elle voudrait tant que ce soit assez. Que ces simples mots guérissent son âme blessée.

Pour toute réponse, il la serra un peu plus contre lui et elle se laissa aller à son étreinte. Il ne pouvait pas encore lui retourner ces mots mais elle pourrait attendre, elle lui offrirait tout le temps nécessaire pour guérir. Ce qui comptait maintenant, c’était qu’ils étaient ensemble et avançaient à petits pas. Elle ferma les yeux, se laissant bercer par les battements de son cœur, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Tout irait bien pour eux.

…

Oliver allait de nouveau affronter la presse et pour une fois, il y allait le cœur chantant. Felicity avait réussi l’impossible. Elle avait trouvé une vidéo montrant Prometheus retirer son masque, Chase allait enfin pouvoir être arrêté. Officiellement.

Il sortit de la mairie et s’arrêta derrière son pupitre, observant les caméras, micros et journalistes qui lui faisaient face. Sur le côté, une dizaine de policiers étaient présents à sa demande et quelques curieux s’étaient approchés pour voir ce qu’il se passait. Il adressa un regard assuré à la caméra de la chaîne d’informations locale et parla.

-Il y a quelques heures, le commissariat de Star City a reçu une vidéo montrant sans équivoque que Prometheus, le tueur en série recherché depuis plusieurs mois, est en réalité le procureur de la république Adrian Chase. J’en ai été le premier choqué mais les preuves sont irréfutables. La ville et moi-même devons des excuses à Supergirl et Green Arrow. Ils connaissaient de toute évidence son identité et ont fait leur possible pour l’arrêter. Je leur demande maintenant de nous le livrer, pour qu’il puisse faire face à la justice, dans les règles.

Les journalistes le mitraillèrent de questions mais il n’y prêta aucune attention. Elle allait arriver. Il leva les yeux dès qu’elle apparut dans son champ de vision, haut dans le ciel, tenant son prisonnier par le col, les sourcils froncés. Elle devait détester être si proche de Chase. Ou alors il l’avait tourmentée avec ses paroles. Ce serait la dernière fois. Les présents suivirent son regard et un silence hébété emplit la rue. Une telle vision était rare dans leur monde. Oliver remarqua avec fierté que la plupart étaient ébahis, aucun ne montrait de signe de peur. Avec ses couleurs si joyeuses et son visage découvert, Supergirl était déjà synonyme de bienfaisance.

Tout le contraire de Green Arrow.

Oliver retint son sourire, il ne pouvait pas montrer qu’il était heureux de la voir, surtout qu’il était censé être dévasté par la nouvelle que son propre procureur était un meurtrier. Mais il ne put empêcher son cœur de s’emballer à la vue de son costume. Son bleu profond brillait de mille feux à travers le brouillard gris qui lui recouvrait la vision. Le rouge essayait de se faire une place aussi, et le blond qui encadrait son visage n’était plus si terne. Elle était simplement rayonnante. C’était la première fois qu’il voyait les couleurs si nettement depuis sa confession et l’espoir l’envahit. Chase derrière les barreaux, un poids se lèverait de ses épaules et il serait libre d’avancer, sans ce nuage noir au-dessus de sa tête.

Kara atterrit en douceur à côté de lui et poussa Chase vers les officiers de police ébahis. Il était menotté et Oliver déglutit en voyant des traces de brûlures à ses poignets. Kara l’avait blessé. Mais elle avait raison, elle aurait pu lui faire bien pire et Oliver ne voulait pas s’énerver à nouveau contre elle. Cet épisode était derrière eux, ils devaient maintenant avancer avec ce qu’il s’était passé.

Chase n’essaya pas de s’enfuir, il savait que ça serait inutile tant que Supergirl était là. Il adressa un de ses sourires sadiques à Oliver et il se revit à sa merci, un chalumeau lui brûlant le torse, ses mots résonnant à ses oreilles. _Tu infectes toutes les vies que tu touches_. Le visage doux de Kara emplit son champ de vision et il respira un peu plus facilement. Il n’était plus dans cette cellule.

Supergirl s’approcha du maire et tendit la main devant elle. Il la serra avec un sourire complice discret sous les flashs des caméras. Ce moment entrerait dans l’histoire. Les justiciers n’étaient jamais célébrés par les représentants de l’ordre dans sa ville.

-Merci.

-La prochaine fois, ne nous jugez pas si vite, dit-elle.

Il acquiesça et elle s’adressa aux journalistes :

-Green Arrow savait qu’Adrian Chase était Prometheus mais n’avait aucun moyen de le prouver. Pour éviter que ce criminel ne continue d’agir sans impunité aux côtés du maire, on a choisi de l’arrêter nous-mêmes, au risque d’être poursuivis par la police. Je regrette seulement que vous n’accordiez pas plus de crédit à l’homme qui a sauvé cette ville à de nombreuses reprises. Green Arrow est un héros et il mérite que vous lui accordiez au moins le bénéfice du doute.

Ça, ce n’était pas prévu. Il avait l’habitude que la ville le rejette, il agissait dans l’ombre, ses méthodes étaient douteuses et violentes et Star City avait subi beaucoup d’attaques depuis qu’il était là. Il avait souvent échoué. Il était tout de même touché par la foi qu’elle avait en lui.

-Supergirl, quel est votre lien avec Green Arrow ?

-Vous venez de Central City ? Vous êtes une métahumaine ?

-Où était enfermé le procureur ?

-Vous allez rester à Star City ?

Kara semblait dépassée et Oliver murmura qu’il était temps qu’elle parte. Elle décolla avec un sourire entendu et disparut dans le ciel. Elle était magnifique.

La police emporta Chase qui restait silencieux et ne semblait pas inquiet de son sort. Oliver assura aux journalistes qu’il serait poursuivi dans les règles et qu’il ne bénéficierait d’aucun traitement de faveur. Il répondit à plusieurs autres questions avant de mettre fin à la conférence de presse. Il retourna à son poste le cœur un peu plus léger malgré les problèmes qui l’attendaient. L’arrestation du procureur signifiait que toutes les affaires qu’il avait traitées allaient être rouvertes et des criminels risquaient de se retrouver libres. Mais il saurait gérer la crise. Chase était hors d’état de nuire et ce soir, il allait retrouver son âme sœur. C’était tout ce qui comptait.


	76. Chapter 76

Kara était fébrile. Son cœur battait la chamade à ses oreilles alors qu’elle se tenait devant la porte de l’appartement de Lena. Dès qu’elle toquerait, son destin serait scellé. Faire demi-tour, retourner chez elle et prétendre qu’elle avait un empêchement était vraiment tentant. Sauf qu’Oliver et Alex y passaient la soirée, prêts à l’accueillir et à la réconforter si sa rencontre avec Lena se passait mal. Ils la renverraient directement ici si elle se pointait là-bas sans lui avoir parlé.

Ce soir, elle allait lui dévoiler qu’elle était Supergirl.

Elle y avait beaucoup réfléchi et craignait d’avoir déjà trop attendu. Leur amitié était mise en jeu. C’était la première fois depuis qu’elle était devenue Supergirl qu’elle devait faire face à ce choix. Winn était le seul à qui elle l’avait annoncé, mais c’était à ses débuts, et il avait été aussi excité qu’elle. Le problème avec Lena, c’était qu’elle avait rencontré Supergirl, elle avait discuté avec elle et elles s’étaient respectivement sauvé la vie, sans que Kara ne lui dise la vérité. Elle risquait de prendre ça comme une trahison ou de la détester pour lui avoir autant menti. C’était à elle de trouver les mots pour qu’elle comprenne pourquoi garder ce secret était nécessaire.

Oliver était confiant, d’après lui, Lena n’était pas stupide et comprendrait l’importance de cacher son identité. C’était lui qui l’avait encouragée à lui révéler la vérité et à ne pas attendre plus longtemps. Elles étaient proches et Lena avait à de nombreuses reprises prouvé sa valeur et sa foi en Supergirl. Repousser l’échéance ne ferait qu’empirer les choses. Ses conseils lui étaient précieux, il était le premier à dire que garder le secret était primordial, mais il connaissait aussi l’importance de cultiver de belles amitiés. Sans Felicity et Diggle, sans l’équipe qu’il avait formée, il n’en serait jamais arrivé là.

Et Lena serait une belle addition à la Team Supergirl.

Avec une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage, Kara leva la main et toqua.

Lena l’invita à s’installer au bar de sa cuisine moderne et leur servit à boire, une limonade pour Kara et un verre de rosé pour elle. Elle connaissait ses goûts et Kara ne se rappelait même pas du mensonge qu’elle lui avait dit pour expliquer pourquoi elle ne buvait presque jamais d’alcool. Elle faisait une piètre amie.

-Comment va Oliver ? demanda Lena en s’asseyant en face de Kara.

Depuis qu’elle l’avait aidée à y voir plus clair dans son désespoir, elle venait à chaque fois aux nouvelles d’Oliver, au courant des difficultés qu’ils avaient vécues. Elle ne l’avait pas revu depuis son enlèvement et elle était inquiète de son état. Kara allait aussi devoir lui parler du multivers et lui dire que son âme sœur était Green Arrow. Mais peut-être pas ce soir, une révélation à la fois.

-Il se remet doucement. On commence à revoir certaines couleurs.

-C’est une bonne nouvelle. C’est la preuve qu’il commence à croire en toi et rejette les propos de son tortionnaire.

Ils avançaient pas à pas et depuis que Chase avait été arrêté par les autorités, Oliver avait regagné en confiance. Il ne repoussait plus ses amis et il acceptait peu à peu ses gestes d’affection, même si elle voyait souvent la bataille faire rage dans ses iris tourmentés. Il se battait constamment avec lui-même. Les démons que Chase avait réveillés en lui étaient difficiles à combattre, mais Kara n’abandonnerait jamais.

Ils avaient passé le weekend à la plage pour se retrouver et l’expérience avait été magique. Loin de sa ville, Oliver avait laissé tous ses soucis derrière lui et s’était laissé vivre. Ils s’étaient embrassés pour la première fois depuis qu’il lui avait été arraché par Prometheus, et ça avait été comme retourner chez elle après une longue absence. Elle s’était de nouveau sentie entière dans les bras de son âme sœur. Il était encore hésitant dans ses gestes, il pensait encore ne pas mériter son amour, mais il avait succombé à son cœur.

Tout n’était pas encore parfait, mais elle retrouvait peu à peu l’homme de sa vie.

-Merci encore d’avoir été là, dit-elle à Lena. Sans toi, je ne l’aurais pas retrouvé si vite.

Elle balaya ses dires de la main.

-Les amis sont là pour ça. Je sais que tu aurais fait la même chose pour moi.

C’était le moment. Leur amitié était assez solide, elle ne se briserait pas sur ce mensonge. Et si vraiment Lena lui en voulait, elle travaillerait sans relâche pour rétablir ce qu’elle avait brisé. Parce que Lena était importante pour elle et il était temps de lui révéler la vérité.

-J’ai quelque chose à te dire et j’espère vraiment ne pas te perdre.

Le visage de son amie se fit grave et elle lui accorda toute son attention, les yeux dans les siens. Kara était tellement nerveuse que ses doigts tremblaient autour de son verre, mais elle se força à ne pas détourner le regard. Elle n’avait que trois mots à prononcer mais ils pesaient lourd sur sa langue et ses lèvres refusaient de s’ouvrir pour les laisser s’échapper. Tout allait changer. Pour le mieux, elle l’espérait.

-Tu ne vas pas me perdre, la rassura Lena. Je sais que tu me caches certaines choses, surtout depuis qu’Oliver fait partie de ta vie, mais rien ne pourra affecter notre amitié.

Son cœur battait tellement fort qu’il l’assourdissait, elle n’entendait même plus les bruits de la rue. Les paroles de Lena étaient rassurantes, mais elle ne se doutait pas qu’elle lui avait caché son identité même, qu’elle lui avait menti à chaque fois qu’elles parlaient de Supergirl, qu’elle entretenait une relation complètement différente avec elle quand elle portait sa cape. Mais elle avait assez tergiversé. Il était temps d’assumer la responsabilité de ses choix.

-Je suis Supergirl.

Lena lâcha un petit rire comme si c’était la chose la plus absurde qu’elle ait jamais entendue. Kara défit son chignon et retira ses lunettes avec des gestes calculés alors que Lena fronçait les sourcils, comprenant qu’elle ne plaisantait pas, mais pas encore convaincue. Il était temps de porter le coup de grâce. Elle se leva de sa chaise et s’éleva dans les airs, ne quittant pas son amie des yeux, la suppliant sans un mot de l’accepter pour ce qu’elle était.

-Tu es Supergirl, dit-elle d’un ton froid alors que Kara reprenait place.

Elle n’était pas sûre de pouvoir rester debout, ses jambes étaient faites de coton. Lena avait levé un mur de glace entre elles, celui-là même qu’elle avait peu à peu fait fondre au fil de leurs rencontres et qu’elle n’apercevait que quand elle était Supergirl. Elle avait trahi sa confiance et elle se protégeait. Elle devait réparer ça. Tout de suite.

-Je suis désolée de t’avoir menti, mais c’était nécessaire, je ne peux pas dévoiler mon identité à tout le monde, c’est trop dangereux, pour eux comme pour moi, dit-elle précipitamment.

Les larmes lui brouillèrent la vue mais elle devait continuer, elle ne pouvait pas perdre Lena.

-Je n’ai jamais voulu te blesser, et tout ce qu’on a partagé… c’était vrai. Je n’ai jamais fait semblant pour quoi que ce soit, sauf… sauf pour séparer Supergirl de Kara. Mais c’est ce que je fais tout le temps, je n’ai pas le choix.

Lena n’avait pas bougé, le dos droit, elle la regardait comme si elle la voyait pour la première fois. Elle cherchait la vérité dans ses yeux et Kara ne lui cacha rien, la laissant voir combien elle comptait pour elle et combien elle était désolée d’avoir dû garder ce secret.

-Pourquoi tu me le révèles maintenant ? demanda-t-elle d’une voix dure.

Elle était toujours distante mais si elle voulait en savoir plus, c’était qu’elle était prête à lui accorder une chance et à l’écouter. Kara chassa ses larmes d’une main et répondit à cette question le cœur un peu plus léger, sachant qu’elle ne la décevrait pas.

-Tu m’as prouvé à plusieurs reprises que tu étais digne de confiance. Tu es mon amie et je ne veux plus te mentir.

Elle décela l’ombre d’un sourire sur le visage toujours renfermé de son amie. Une petite victoire. Elle ne le faisait pas sous la menace, ni à cause d’un ultimatum, Lena n’était pas en danger, elle n’avait pas non plus besoin de ses services pour combattre un nouvel ennemi. Kara avait choisi ce moment sans contrainte. Elle avait _choisi_ de lui révéler son identité.

-Qui d’autre est au courant ?

-Ma famille. Oliver. J’onn qui m’a formée et qui est comme un père pour moi. James qui l’a appris de mon cousin. Winn bien sûr, le jour où je lui ai révélé, je m’y suis tellement mal prise qu’il a cru que je lui avouais que j’étais gay !

Un petit rire échappa à Lena et elle sut qu’elle était pardonnée. Elle n’aurait jamais baissé sa garde devant elle sinon.

-C’est tout ? Tu as vraiment gardé le cercle de confiance très petit.

-Alex l’a révélé à sa petite-amie il y a quelques semaines. Oh, et Mon-El… Mike, se reprit-elle, le sait aussi. C’est moi qui ai trouvé son vaisseau quand il a échoué sur Terre, enfin, c’est une longue histoire.

-Et j’ai hâte de l’entendre, dit Lena avec un sourire sincère.

Kara n’en croyait pas ses oreilles ni ses yeux.

-Tu n’es pas en colère contre moi ?

-Je comprends la nécessité de garder ton identité secrète. Tu ne peux pas dire à n’importe qui que tu es Supergirl, ça mettrait toute ta famille en danger. Alors… merci. De me compter parmi les gens de confiance.

Kara ouvrit grand les bras et elles s’étreignirent au-dessus du bar, heureuse de la tournure des événements. Leur amitié ne serait pas entachée. Elles se séparèrent en souriant, un nouveau chapitre allait s’écrire. Lena faisait désormais partie de la Team Supergirl à part entière, elle n’agirait plus en parallèle, elle serait au cœur de leurs enquêtes et de leurs combats. C’était à la fois effrayant et excitant.

-Alors… tu peux vraiment entendre tout ce qu’il se passe à des kilomètres ? Et voir à travers les murs ? Comment tu fais pour ne pas perdre la tête avec tous ces stimuli ?

Son côté scientifique ressortait. Elle lui posait les questions qu’elle n’aurait jamais osé poser à Supergirl mais elle savait que Kara lui répondrait avec plaisir. Ce qu’elle fit, en lui expliquant que ses lunettes lui permettaient de bloquer sa vision à rayons X tout le temps et qu’elle avait une maîtrise partielle de son ouïe. Elle ne pouvait pas la bloquer entièrement mais elle avait appris à la concentrer sur de petites zones et à mettre le reste du chaos en arrière-plan.

Elles discutèrent longtemps, Lena se faisant peu à peu à l’idée que son amie tout à fait normale était en fait l’héroïne extraordinaire qui protégeait la ville. Et le monde. Kara répondait à ses questions avec joie, et à aucun moment Lena ne lui fit sentir qu’elle la voyait différemment.

-La seule chose qui peut t’atteindre c’est la kryptonite verte n’est-ce pas ?

Kara acquiesça en plissant les lèvres, rien qu’y penser lui donnait la chair de poule.

-Je pourrais concevoir un costume qui t’en protège. Si un de tes ennemis en possède, il ne pourra pas t’atteindre.

Elle voyait déjà les rouages tourner et elle la stoppa dans son élan.

-Rien ne peut m’en protéger. Sa seule présence m’affecte.

Ça la brûlait de l’intérieur, ses poumons s’emplissaient d’aiguilles à chaque inspiration, tout son corps se retrouvait affaibli, elle avait à chaque fois l’impression que ses organes se liquéfiaient. Avec le poison que Cadmus lui avait injecté, ces sensations avaient été décuplées et elle redoutait plus que jamais d’y être à nouveau confrontée. Une main se posa sur la sienne et elle croisa le regard inquiet mais assuré de Lena. Elle avait compris ce qu’elle ne disait pas.

-Je peux trouver une solution. Avec une combinaison complète par exemple. Tu serais complètement isolée de l’extérieur.

-Je ne veux pas que mon visage soit caché. Oliver m’a dit que c’était une de mes forces. En montrant mon visage au monde, j’inspire confiance, je donne de l’espoir. Si je suis enfermée dans un casque, je perds ça et je deviens juste… une coquille vide.

-Je vais quand même essayer de trouver une solution.

Lena était vraiment la meilleure. Elle lui fit promettre de ne pas passer tout son temps dessus non plus, elle savait que ça risquait d’être une recherche vouée à l’échec, la kryptonite était un minéral puissant. Mais si Lena voulait se pencher sur le sujet, elle ne l’en empêcherait pas.

-Merci, mais n’oublie pas que je peux compter sur les meilleurs scientifiques du DEO, dont Alex.

-Je confirme qu’elle est une biologiste hors pair.

-Je suis sûre qu’avec vous deux, quoi qu’il m’arrive, je m’en sortirai toujours. Je te l’ai déjà dit en tant que Supergirl, mais merci. Sans toi, je serais restée dans le coma bien plus longtemps, et Oliver avait assez souffert comme ça.

Lena écarquilla soudain les yeux et lui prit l’avant-bras.

-Oh mon dieu. Oliver est Green Arrow.

Ce fut au tour de Kara d’être surprise, elle avait bien entendu l’intention de le lui annoncer, mais pas dès ce soir. Comment elle avait pu le deviner la dépassait. Lena était un génie, c’était indéniable.

-Tu vas devoir me dire comment tu as trouvé ça, tu as vu Oliver quoi, deux fois ? Et Green Arrow n’est apparu que pendant mon coma, comment tu as fait le lien entre les deux ?

Avec un sourire en coin, fière de sa découverte, elle lui dit que c’était simplement logique, maintenant qu’elle connaissait l’identité de Supergirl. Ça expliquait toutes les incohérences qui l’entouraient. Kara lui demanda plus de détails, pour assouvir sa curiosité et pour être sûre que personne d’autre ne puisse faire le rapprochement.

-Bon, j’avoue que si je n’avais jamais rencontré Green Arrow, je n’aurais pas pu le deviner. Quand il m’a interrogée, il m’a dit qu’il attaquait Cadmus pour venger son âme sœur blessée. À l’époque j’avais théorisé qu’il s’agissait peut-être de Supergirl.

Kara s’étrangla. _Oliver avait quoi ?_ Non. Il n’avait pas attaqué Lena. Impossible. Il savait qu’elles étaient amies et l’idée même qu’il lui ait fait subir un interrogatoire lui retournait l’estomac. Elle était tentée de se ruer chez elle et d’exiger des explications.

-Qu’est-ce qu’il t’a fait ?

Sa voix n’avait pas flanché mais elle ne répondrait pas de ses actes si Lena lui disait qu’il lui avait fait du mal. Elle savait dans son cœur qu’Oliver n’était pas un monstre sanguinaire mais elle avait besoin d’en entendre la confirmation. Oliver avait été désespéré d’obtenir des réponses pour la sauver. Il avait peut-être franchi certaines limites.

-Il s’est introduit dans mon bureau et m’a menacée de ses flèches. J’ai eu la peur de ma vie mais je sais maintenant que je n’étais pas du tout en danger, il voulait juste s’assurer que je ne t’avais pas trahie.

Soulagée, elle se promit tout de même de faire une leçon de morale à Oliver. Il devait la croire quand elle lui disait qu’il pouvait faire confiance à quelqu’un. Il aurait pu poser ses questions à Lena de manière civilisée, sans l’agresser.

-Il va en entendre parler, marmonna-t-elle.

Lena se contenta d’un petit sourire avant de lui demander quels étaient les pouvoirs d’Oliver et de quelle planète il venait. Kara marqua un temps d’arrêt, son cerveau incapable de former la moindre pensée cohérente pendant quelques secondes. Elle croyait qu’Oliver était un extraterrestre. Son rire la prit aux tripes et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux en voyant l’air perdu de son amie.

-Oliver est humain, réussit-elle finalement à dire.

-Tu plaisantes ? Il a une force hors du commun, des réflexes de chasseur, et il a détruit une dizaine de bases de Cadmus partout dans le pays en quelques jours, _seul_. Green Arrow a forcément des pouvoirs !

Le cœur empli de fierté, Kara lui assura que non, il était un guerrier féroce, avec des années d’entraînement derrière lui, et il mettait ses compétences au service du bien.

-S’il est humain… Pourquoi utiliser un faux nom ? Ne le démens pas, je sais qu’Oliver Queen n’est pas sa vraie identité.

Kara se retrouva à nouveau bouche bée et retint tant bien que mal un nouvel éclat de rire. Son amie ne cessait de la surprendre avec ses théories sur son homme. Elle lui affirma que c’était son vrai nom sous les protestations de la brune. Oliver avait apparemment joué dans son jeu quand elle l’avait suggéré le jour où elle s’était introduite dans son appartement.

-Mais alors pourquoi il n’y a rien sur lui, dans aucune base de données ? J’ai fait plein de recherches et je n’ai jamais rien trouvé à ce nom !

Avec un sourire malicieux, sachant qu’elle allait changer sa vision du monde en quelques mots, Kara répondit :

-Parce qu’il vient d’une autre Terre. La théorie du multivers est réelle.

Cette fois, c’était Lena qui se retrouva bouche bée.


	77. Chapter 77

Oliver entra dans l’immeuble avec un petit sourire aux lèvres, Felicity avait paru vraiment excitée via l’interphone. Sa bonne humeur allait lui faire oublier la longue journée qu’il avait passée à la mairie. Il était fatigué et avait brièvement considéré l’idée d’annuler leur soirée mais Felicity ne le laisserait jamais passer son anniversaire seul dans son appartement. Elle l’avait invité à dîner au restaurant, sans lui dire quelle était leur destination, seulement qu’il devrait être sur son trente et un, elle allait le gâter.

Depuis deux jours, Kara passait tout son temps au DEO, ils faisaient face à une nouvelle menace qui n’était autre que la famille de Mon-El. Les Daxamites voulaient apparemment asservir la Terre et en faire leur nouveau territoire. La situation était précaire et elle s’était confondue en excuses de ne pas pouvoir être présente mais il lui avait assuré qu’il ne lui en voulait pas et qu’ils partageraient bien d’autres anniversaires ensemble. Il n’accordait que peu d’attention au sien, depuis qu’il était de retour à Star City, c’était la première fois qu’ils n’étaient pas en pleine crise.

Chase était derrière les barreaux et n’en sortirait pas. Il aurait préféré le savoir mort car tant qu’il respirait, il restait une menace pour les gens qu’il aimait. Kara avait réussi à le dissuader de lui rendre visite, ça ne servirait qu’à donner une nouvelle chance à Chase d’entrer dans sa tête. Il l’avait assez fait. Oliver porta inconsciemment une main à son torse, frôlant du bout des doigts le bandage qui recouvrait sa brûlure. Il n’oublierait jamais la menace qu’il représentait. Il resterait sur ses gardes et si Chase préparait quelque chose, il saurait y faire face. Et il pouvait compter sur son équipe pour l’épauler.

Oliver sortit de l’ascenseur et chassa toute pensée de son ennemi, ce soir il allait profiter d’un bon repas avec sa meilleure amie. C’était grâce à elle et Dig qu’il en était arrivé là. C’étaient eux qui avaient planté le doute dans son esprit quant aux propos de Chase, c’était grâce à eux qu’il avait donné une chance à Kara. Il leur en serait à jamais reconnaissant. Ils avaient réussi à le traîner hors des ténèbres dans lesquelles il s’était profondément enfoncé, sans espoir d’en trouver la sortie. Chaque jour, avec sa présence et ses attentions, Kara lui montrait qu’il méritait d’être aimé. Il commençait à y croire.

Oliver se figea en apercevant la porte du loft de Felicity. Elle était légèrement ouverte mais aucun bruit ne filtrait. Les sens aux aguets, il s’approcha à pas mesurés, se faisant aussi discret que possible malgré le fait qu’il s’était déjà annoncé via l’interphone. Si quelqu’un s’était introduit chez elle, ils y seraient forcément encore. Un silence de mort semblait régner dans l’appartement d’habitude si plein de vie. Il n’était pas rare que Felicity lui ouvre la porte, mais elle l’accueillait toujours en discutant de loin pour terminer de se préparer, ou en courant pour enfiler ses chaussures.

Il s’empara du couteau qu’il cachait à sa cheville, il ne sortait jamais désarmé depuis qu’il était maire et risquait de se faire enlever à tout moment, et il ouvrit la porte d’un geste vif. Un mur d’intrus l’accueillit et il lança son arme sur le plus proche, prêt à se jeter sur le suivant.

-Surprise !

L’exclamation d’abord joyeuse avait fini sur une note choquée, alors que la lame de son couteau se dirigeait inexorablement vers le visage de Winn. Une main l’attrapa au vol juste avant qu’elle ne l’atteigne, dans un geste précis et contrôlé. Sara.

Oliver scanna les visages de tous les présents, chacun connaissait sa double identité, il n’aurait pas à jouer la comédie. Devant lui, tous ses amis, sa famille, le regardaient d’un air amusé ou choqué, et il leur adressa un sourire contrit. Au centre de la ligne qu’ils formaient, Kara, dans une robe émeraude qui lui allait à ravir, restait interdite, elle n’avait même pas eu le temps de réagir pour sauver Winn. Il aperçut Barry près du buffet, muffins en main, surpris. Il avait pris de court Flash et Supergirl. C’était à marquer dans les annales.

-Super réflexe ! commenta Mon-El, impressionné.

-C’est la chose la plus cool et la plus terrifiante que j’ai jamais vécue, dit Winn, les yeux fixés sur le couteau que Sara faisait tournoyer dans sa main.

-Je vous avais dit que c’était une mauvaise idée de le surprendre, marmonna Théa.

Ils se mirent tous à commenter ce qu’il venait de se passer et Sara s’approcha de lui, lui tendant son couteau par la pointe. Il le rangea d’un geste fluide dans l’étui à sa cheville et quand il se redressa, elle le prit dans ses bras.

-Je me tenais prête au cas où. Je couvrirai toujours tes arrières, dit-elle avec un clin d’œil. Joyeux anniversaire Ollie.

Elle fut remplacée par Kara qui déposa un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres avant de lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire. Elle était rayonnante alors qu’elle lui expliquait qu’elle avait tout organisé avec Felicity, mais Oliver l’écoutait à moitié, subjugué par sa beauté et savourant l’amour qu’elle lui portait. Il avait failli tout perdre. Elle avait su briser tous ses murs et lui faire accepter d’être aimé. Il lui prit la main et se retourna vers ses amis qui étaient tous venus pour lui. Il ne s’était pas senti si léger depuis longtemps.

…

Assiette en main, Kara alla se resservir une part de gâteau, son sourire ne la quittant pas. Elle ne regrettait pas une seconde sa décision d’inviter tous leurs amis pour l’anniversaire d’Oliver plutôt que de le passer en tête à tête avec lui. En plus de lui montrer qu’il comptait pour beaucoup de gens, c’était aussi l’occasion pour leurs équipes de tous se rencontrer. Alex et Théa étaient déjà devenues meilleures amies.

La soirée battait son plein, ils s’étaient tous naturellement divisés en petits groupes, assiettes et verres de champagne en main. Sur une table à l’écart, les cadeaux attendaient d’être déballés, et le rouge lui monta aux joues en pensant à ce qu’elle avait prévu pour Oliver. Elle secoua la tête et se servit une part généreuse de gâteau aux fruits rouges. Elle se retourna vers l’assemblée en dégustant sa première bouchée qui était exquise. Elle devrait peut-être ajouter une deuxième part.

Elle regrettait presque l’absence du karaoké qu’elle avait prévu à la base. Mais Felicity lui avait dit que ça serait trop pour Oliver, et que s’ils arrivaient à lui faire souffler ses bougies, ça serait déjà un miracle. Elle était donc restée dans la sobriété. Sauf pour les gâteaux. Il n’y en avait jamais de trop.

Le groupe le plus bruyant était sans aucun doute celui des geeks, comme les appelait Oliver, qui débattaient des avantages ou non d’un composé qu’il faudrait ajouter au costume de Ray. Il avait apparemment besoin d’une mise à jour et il discutait des possibilités avec Felicity, Cisco et Winn. Kara devait avouer qu’une grande partie de la discussion lui passait par-dessus la tête mais voir Winn aussi enjoué et passionné était génial. Pour une fois, les personnes avec qui il parlait comprenaient sa science et partageaient sa passion.

Alex et Diggle discutaient armement et des joies d’être le soutien moral et physique de Kara et Oliver respectivement. Curtis et René faisaient des commentaires ici et là et J’onn partageait son savoir et son expérience avec eux. Elle n’avait pas prévu de l’inviter à cette soirée, sachant qu’il n’était pas le plus grand fan d’Oliver même s’il ne le détestait plus, mais il l’avait surprise en demandant s’il pouvait être de la partie. Elle avait bien sûr accepté, J’onn n’était pas du genre à gâcher une fête par rancœur.

Il avait discuté avec Oliver et elle n’avait pas pu s’empêcher de les espionner, prête à intervenir au cas où J’onn commettrait un impair. En plus, la dernière fois qu’Oliver l’avait vu, c’était quand il était entre les mains de Chase, à subir ses tortures. Si elle avait détecté le moindre signe d’inconfort, elle n’aurait pas hésité à renvoyer J’onn chez lui.

C’était tout le contraire qui s’était produit. Oliver avait été sur ses gardes quand J’onn l’avait approché, mais il s’était vite détendu. Le martien lui avait présenté ses excuses pour la manière dont il avait agi lorsqu’Oliver avait combattu Cadmus et il lui avait assuré qu’il aurait désormais son soutien. Ému, Oliver lui avait serré la main et l’avait remercié pour ce qu’il avait fait quand il était retenu prisonnier. Cette expérience les avait liés, ça avait permis à J’onn de comprendre l’homme qu’était son âme sœur. Elle regrettait simplement que les circonstances aient été si terribles.

Pensive, Kara avala une nouvelle bouchée de gâteau, sûre qu’elle allait finir sa part avant même de rejoindre la fête. À sa droite, Sara et Quentin discutaient avec Dinah de ce que représentait Black Canary. Ils lui assuraient qu’elle méritait de porter son nom après tout ce qu’elle avait fait pour l’équipe et pour la ville ces derniers mois. Venant d’eux, c’était le plus beau des compliments.

Mon-El attira son attention avec son rire communicatif. Il essayait de charmer Théa qui remplissait les verres de tout le monde et qui acceptait ses compliments avec un sourire exaspéré. Quentin le surveillait du coin de l’œil, il semblait considérer Théa comme l’une de ses filles. Elle devrait peut-être prévenir Mon-El qu’elle savait manier l’épée.

Verres de champagne en main, Oliver et Lena étaient en pleine discussion sur son rôle de maire et la manière dont il gérait ses deux vies. Son amie était fascinée et curieuse, elle qui gérait sa propre entreprise savait combien c’était chronophage, et elle voulait connaître le secret d’Oliver pour pouvoir elle aussi s’impliquer plus dans le travail de la Team Supergirl. Kara avait su sans l’ombre d’un doute que ces deux-là allaient s’entendre, ils partageaient beaucoup de similarités.

Sentant qu’on l’observait, Oliver balaya la salle du regard et lorsqu’il croisa le sien, son cœur manqua un battement et le temps sembla s’arrêter. Les discussions alentour se transformèrent en un brouhaha qui se mêla à la musique d’ambiance qu’elle avait choisie et tous ses sens se focalisèrent sur lui. Son sourire était à couper le souffle et la lumière de joie qui dansait dans ses yeux le rendait encore plus beau. Ses fossettes qu’elle ne voyait que trop rarement dernièrement creusaient ses joues depuis le début de la soirée. Elle voulait les embrasser. Ses yeux bleus reflétaient tout son amour pour elle, en contraste frappant avec l’apathie qui les avait habités après son enlèvement, et elle tomba un peu plus amoureuse de lui.

Oliver réussit à détacher son regard d’elle et reporta son attention sur Lena, et Kara profita de la distraction pour détailler son corps. Il était à croquer dans sa chemise blanche qui cachait à peine ses muscles de combattants, et pendant un instant, elle regretta de ne pas l’avoir pour elle seule. Ils n’étaient pas encore redevenus intimes mais elle espérait changer ça ce soir.

Un bruit de fourchette à sa droite la fit sursauter et elle se retourna vers Barry qui semblait être apparu de nulle part. Elle posa les mains sur les hanches, prête à lui répéter que Felicity ne voulait pas de supervitesse dans son appartement depuis qu’il avait brisé un de ses carreaux en les frôlant d’un peu trop près, mais Barry leva les mains en signe d’innocence.

-Je suis venu à vitesse normale. Je me suis fait discret, je n’aurais pas voulu interrompre… ça, dit-il en faisant un signe de la main vague entre elle et Oliver.

Kara rougit alors qu’il lui adressait un sourire malicieux avant de reporter son attention sur la part de millefeuille qu’il se servait. Elle ne l’avait pas encore goûté celui-là. Ils avaient ramené une grande quantité de gâteaux différents, pour plaire au goût de tous et sachant qu’elle et Barry étaient des morphales, d’après les dires de Felicity. Pas qu’elle avait tort. Elle l’imita et remplit son assiette, elle arriverait peut-être à convaincre Oliver de lui voler un morceau. Il n’était pas vraiment sucreries, mais c’était un crime de ne manger qu’une part à son propre anniversaire.

-Jolie fête, la complimenta Barry. Je crois qu’on en avait tous besoin. Surtout Oliver.

Ces dernières semaines avaient été difficiles pour les trois équipes, un peu de légèreté leur faisait du bien. Barry semblait porter le poids du monde sur ses épaules, ses yeux étaient cernés et ses sourires avaient perdu de leur éclat. Ce n’était pas étonnant, il avait vu Iris mourir dans le futur et n’avait pas encore trouvé de solution pour l’empêcher alors que la date fatidique approchait inexorablement. La Team Supergirl était aux abois contre les Daxamites, les propres parents de Mon-El, et cette soirée leur permettait d’oublier un peu la menace qui planait littéralement au-dessus de leur planète. L’équipe d’Oliver était peut-être la moins stressée, ils venaient d’enfermer Chase, mais ce qu’il avait fait à leur leader n’avait pas été oublié. Ils gardaient tous un œil sur Oliver quand elle n’était pas là et elle leur en était infiniment reconnaissante. Continuer à vivre dans des univers différents commençait à être pénible, surtout quand l’un d’eux avait besoin de l’autre.

-Merci d’être venu.

-Je n’aurais jamais manqué ça. La dernière fois que je l’ai vu, il était vraiment mal.

Et il ne l’avait pas vu alors qu’il était au plus bas. Barry était venu à Star City une semaine après la libération d’Oliver, soulagé qu’il ait été retrouvé et désolé de ne pas avoir pu contribuer plus aux recherches. Savitar ne lui laissait aucun répit. Oliver avait balayé ses excuses de la main et l’avait remercié pour son aide. Mais comme avec tous les gens qui l’entouraient, il avait érigé un mur entre Barry et lui, ne se laissant pas approcher, leur répondant à peine, s’isolant au maximum, ne voulant pas continuer à toucher leurs vies. Elle était sûre qu’il se blâmait d’une façon ou d’une autre pour ce qui arrivait à Barry.

-Il va mieux, le rassura-t-elle. Rien n’effacera ce que Chase lui a fait subir mais il s’en remet doucement. Et votre présence à tous ici aujourd’hui, ça signifie beaucoup pour lui.

Barry posa une main réconfortante sur son bras avec un sourire assuré.

-Il est fort. Et avec toi à ses côtés, il ne peut qu’aller mieux.

Elle le remercia et ils rejoignirent Oliver et Lena, se mêlant à la conversation avec leur aisance naturelle. Oliver passa un bras à sa taille, l’attirant contre lui, et son cœur s’emballa à ce simple geste. Ils avaient été tellement rares qu’elle en appréciait la valeur à chaque fois, sachant qu’ils avaient failli tout perdre. Ils avaient réussi à reconstruire ce que Chase avait brisé et même si tout n’était pas encore parfait, leur avenir s’annonçait lumineux.


	78. Chapter 78

Après la fête, Oliver rentra chez lui à moto, Kara était restée avec Barry pour ranger l’appartement de Felicity. Avec leur vitesse, il serait comme neuf en quelques secondes, et il ne serait pas surpris si elle arrivait à l’appartement avant lui. Lorsqu’il entra, le salon était plongé dans le noir mais de la lumière filtrait sous la porte de la chambre. Il allait la remercier comme il se devait pour cette soirée. Revoir tous ces visages amis avait mis un point final aux idées que Chase lui avait mis dans la tête. S’il était si indigne d’être aimé, s’il n’apportait que de la souffrance à ceux qu’il aimait, pourquoi tant de gens continuaient à lui faire confiance et à croire en lui ? Ils savaient tous ce dont il était capable, certains mieux que d’autres, et malgré ça, ils l’avaient tous choisi pour ami.

Chase avait tort et il en avait assez de croire à ses mensonges.

Oliver ouvrit la porte de la chambre avec un sourire et son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge à la vue du spectacle qui s’offrait à lui. La lampe de chevet diffusait des rayons de soleil rouge dans toute la pièce, rendant l’atmosphère romantique et pleine de promesses. Kara était allongée sur les draps, adossée contre la tête de lit, un genou relevé, lui adressant un regard de braise. Une bretelle en dentelle noire dépassait de son kimono de soie gris à fleurs roses lâchement attaché par une ceinture. Il s’arrêtait à mi-cuisse, et avec sa jambe relevée, il laissait peu de choses à l’imagination. Elle était la plus belle femme qu’il ait jamais vue.

Oliver se lécha inconsciemment les lèvres alors qu’elle lui faisait signe de la rejoindre. Tout son sang se dirigea vers ses reins, ne lui laissant qu’une pensée en tête. Il voulait la toucher, la sentir, la goûter. Il voulait qu’elle frémisse de plaisir sous ses doigts et qu’elle crie son prénom dans le silence de la nuit.

Il grimpa sur le lit et l’embrassa avec passion, caressant ses bras couverts de soie, les doigts de Kara s’agrippant à sa chemise pour l’attirer un peu plus contre elle. Ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle en souriant, et il lui dit combien il la trouvait belle. Elle le poussa pour inverser leur position, Oliver se retrouvant adossé à la tête de lit, leurs oreillers dans son dos. Kara était penchée au-dessus de lui, son visage radieux à quelques centimètres du sien, et il glissa la main dans ses cheveux pour défaire le chignon qui les retenait prisonniers, avant de l’attirer à lui dans un nouveau baiser passionné.

Il se perdit dans sa bouche, dans ses doigts qui lui agrippaient l’épaule, dans sa main qui tenait sa joue en coupe avec une infinie douceur. Les joues rouges, les yeux pétillants, elle rompit le baiser pour passer une jambe au-dessus de lui, se mettant à califourchon sur lui sans le quitter du regard. Leurs lèvres se rejoignirent à nouveau jusqu’à ce qu’elle glisse vers son oreille, laissant une traînée de baisers sur son passage.

-Joyeux anniversaire, Oliver.

Son cœur s’emplit d’amour pour elle et il inspira son odeur au creux de son cou, ses cheveux lui chatouillant le visage. Dans les bras l’un de l’autre, leurs corps emplis de passion, il ne pouvait rêver meilleur cadeau. Un des derniers liens qui le retenaient loin d’elle se délia. Kara l’avait choisi. Cette part d’elle qu’elle lui révélait, nul autre ne l’avait jamais vue. Elle méritait d’être aimée en retour.

Il devait arrêter de s’interdire certains gestes avec elle, il était temps qu’ils retrouvent tout ce qu’ils avaient perdu.

-Merci, murmura-t-il.

Il lui embrassa le cou, déposa une nuée de petits baisers le long de sa clavicule, repoussant de ses doigts le tissu qui la recouvrait. Elle leva la tête en arrière avec un gémissement, s’offrant à lui, et il couvrit son cou d’attentions. Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent dans un baiser tendre, empli de promesses. Il chercha la ceinture de son kimono pour la défaire mais elle lui prit les mains pour l’arrêter. Ignorant son regard interrogateur, elle le repoussa dans les oreillers avec un sourire malicieux et il obtempéra, se demandant quelles surprises elle lui réservait encore.

-Mon cadeau, mes règles, lui dit-elle tendrement.

Oliver baissa les yeux vers ses mains fines qui défaisaient lentement la ceinture de son kimono. Avec des gestes sensuels, elle en écarta légèrement les pans, ses doigts frôlant sa peau nue ou la dentelle finement brodée qui la recouvrait. Il posa les mains sur ses cuisses, ayant besoin de la toucher, se retenant à peine de jeter son kimono loin d’elle pour la découvrir toute entière. Chaque millimètre de peau dévoilée attisait un peu plus son désir. Le regard joueur, Kara fit enfin glisser la soie le long de ses bras, découvrant ses épaules et sa poitrine, et toute pensée cohérente quitta Oliver.

Le tissu noir presque transparent magnifiait le corps de Kara. Ses doigts tracèrent un chemin sensuel sur son cou, entre ses seins, avant de survoler son ventre plat couvert de dentelle. Elle prit les bords du kimono qui la recouvraient encore et se découvrit lentement, au grand supplice d’Oliver. Il la dévorait du regard, se demandant comment il avait pu leur refuser ça pendant si longtemps. Il avait soif de son corps.

Un gémissement le tira de sa contemplation de ces mains envoûtantes et il leva les yeux sur une vision encore plus exquise. Kara se mordait la lèvre inférieure, les joues rouges, les yeux emplis de désir. Une vraie déesse.

Oliver ne résista pas plus longtemps et la prit par les hanches pour l’attirer un peu plus contre lui avant de l’embrasser, libérant sa lèvre de ses dents, avalant son soupir de plaisir. Il suivit le chemin que ses doigts avaient tracé sur son corps avec sa bouche, soutirant de nouveaux gémissements de la part de Kara qui avait passé une main dans ses cheveux pour l’encourager. Chaque centimètre de peau découverte eut droit à ses attentions. Il remonta les mains le long de son dos dénudé pour défaire le nœud qui maintenait sa lingerie attachée mais elle recula pour l’arrêter.

Kara encadra son visage de ses mains et l’observa comme si elle cherchait la vérité dans ses yeux. Leurs souffles irréguliers se mêlaient et il replaça une mèche de cheveux blonds derrière son oreille, se demandant ce qu’elle voulait de lui.

-On n’a pas à aller plus loin, dit-elle doucement. Seulement si tu es prêt. Si tu en as envie.

Il l’aimait tellement.

-J’ai envie de toi, dit-il d’une voix rauque qui ne cachait rien de son désir.

Ses pupilles se dilatèrent et elle joignit à nouveau leurs lèvres dans un baiser passionné. Il défit le nœud de son body à l’aveugle, leurs langues s’entremêlant dans une danse enivrante, alors que Kara ouvrait un à un les boutons de sa chemise.

Elle vénéra son corps comme personne ne l’avait fait avant et il savoura chacune de ses caresses, chacun de ses soupirs, chacun de ses mots d’amour. Il redécouvrit chaque part d’elle qui lui avait tant manqué, se délectant de sa peau si douce et de ses gémissements si purs. Alors que leurs corps bougeaient à l’unisson, il lui confessa son amour, encore et encore.

Ils finirent dans un orgasme qui leur fit voir des étoiles et ils se blottirent l’un contre l’autre, leurs jambes entremêlées. Oliver baignait dans un état d’euphorie et de béatitude qu’il n’avait pas ressenti depuis longtemps et il déposa un baiser sur la tête de Kara qui reposait sur son torse, se sentant tellement chanceux de l’avoir à ses côtés.

-C’était…

Il cherchait ses mots, le cerveau engourdi par tout le plaisir qu’elle lui avait offert.

-Génial ? proposa-t-elle. Incroyable ?

-Aussi, répondit-il avec un petit rire. Mais je voulais dire que c’était le meilleur cadeau de toute ma vie.

Kara sourit contre sa peau avant de relever la tête vers lui, posant le menton sur une de ses mains à plat sur son torse, faisant attention à ne pas toucher ses blessures encore sensibles. Les cheveux en bataille, les joues rosies, un air rêveur dans le regard, elle était magnifique. Elle avait aussi les traits fatigués, ce qu’il ne voyait que rarement, ses pouvoirs lui permettaient de tenir longtemps sans avoir à se reposer, même si elle avait adopté le rythme des humains de dormir la nuit. Avec les rayons de soleil rouge qui emplissaient la pièce, elle perdait aussi cette capacité, et la confiance qu’elle lui accordait, ce visage qu’elle ne montrait à personne d’autre, ne le fit que l’aimer d’avantage. Il ne pensait pas qu’une telle chose était encore possible.

-Ah oui ? demanda-t-elle d’un ton malicieux. Tu vas peut-être changer d’avis en entendant ma proposition.

Encore une surprise. Il n’était pas sûr que son cœur tienne le choc.

-Je voudrais emménager ici. Si tu acceptes.

Oliver resta bouche bée, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, à cause du choc cette fois. Kara voulait quitter sa Terre. Pour lui. Elle voulait construire une vie ici, à deux, et laisser derrière elle sa ville, son travail, ses amis, sa famille.

-Je… Tu… Tu veux emménager _ici_ ? Tout abandonner, recommencer à zéro ?

-Je n’abandonne rien. Sauf peut-être mon travail mais je n’en suis qu’au début de ma carrière. Et je suis sûre que le maire m’accordera une interview ou deux pour m’aider à me faire un nom, ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d’œil.

Il ne put retenir un petit rire, essayant de se faire à l’idée que Kara voulait vivre avec lui.

-Tes amis ?

-Avec l’extrapolateur et le téléphone interunivers, je peux les contacter quand je veux.

Quant à Supergirl, elle commençait déjà à se faire connaître à Star City. Mais elle allait manquer à National City. Dès que son absence se ferait remarquer, les criminels n’hésiteraient pas à faire de la ville leur terrain de jeux.

-Je vois les rouages tourner, dit-elle avec un sourire. Mais j’ai déjà tout envisagé.

-Supergirl ne peut pas juste disparaître sur ta Terre. Les gens comptent sur toi.

-Mon-El va me remplacer. Je l’ai formé toute cette année et il m’a remplacée pendant mon coma et ton enlèvement. Il est un superhéros qui n’a plus à faire ses preuves.

Elle avait vraiment pensé à tout. Kara allait emménager chez lui. Un sourire béat s’inscrivit sur son visage et il la serra un peu plus contre lui, imaginant se lever tous les matins à ses côtés, sans jamais s’inquiéter de rentrer à temps dans l’univers de l’un ou de l’autre. Elle avait raison, c’était la plus belle des surprises.

-Tu emménages quand ? lui demanda-t-il.

-Dès qu’on en aura fini avec les Daxamites, dit-elle d’un ton un peu plus sérieux. Si ça te va ?

Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu’il dise non. Dans quelques jours, tout au plus quelques semaines, la femme de sa vie allait tout partager avec lui. Il était à la fois excité, impatient et un peu effrayé. C’était une étape qu’il n’avait jamais franchie avec personne. Il avait hâte.

-C’est parfait.

Ils scellèrent leur décision avec un baiser. Le futur s’annonçait merveilleux.

-Tu m’aideras à l’annoncer à Alex. Et à Lena.

Oliver déglutit. Ce n’était peut-être pas une si bonne idée que ça finalement. Il allait finir au bûcher.


	79. Chapter 79

Oliver aurait dû se douter que tout ce bonheur ne pouvait pas durer. Pour être honnête avec lui-même, il l’avait su. Une part de lui était restée sur ses gardes concernant Chase, car tant qu’il était en vie, il représentait un danger pour lui et tous les gens qu’il aimait. Pourtant, il l’avait fait taire, se convainquant qu’il était paranoïaque et qu’il devait profiter des bons moments. Tout avait été trop beau.

Une sonnerie.

Deux jours après son anniversaire, alors qu’il flottait encore dans les nuages, le cœur chantant à l’idée que Kara allait emménager chez lui, tout était parti en vrille. Un à un, ses amis s’étaient fait enlever. D’abord Dinah et René, puis Curtis qui enquêtait sur leur disparition. Paniquée, Felicity l’avait appelé pour le prévenir de la situation et il avait brutalement atterrit sur terre, dans la réalité de sa vie qui ne pourrait jamais être simplement heureuse.

Une autre sonnerie. Toujours aucune réponse.

Il avait mis Théa et Quentin sous protection rapprochée malgré leurs protestations, mais Black Siren avait réussi à les enlever, avec l’aide d’Evelyn. Oliver avait confronté Chase dans sa cellule et il avait confirmé ses soupçons : il était derrière ces enlèvements. Il lui avait dit qu’il allait perdre tous ses alliés et qu’alors, il n’aurait d’autre choix que de le faire évader de prison s’il voulait un jour les revoir.

Oliver colla un peu plus le téléphone contre son oreille. Elle devait répondre.

Felicity et Diggle étaient les derniers à avoir été pris. Ils avaient été aussi désemparés que lui, cherchant la moindre piste qui les conduirait à leurs amis disparus. Mais ils savaient tous qu’ils n’y arriveraient pas. Quand Chase avait enlevé Oliver, ils n’avaient pas réussi à le retrouver. Et finalement Chase avait aussi mis la main sur ses deux amis, laissant Oliver entièrement seul. Malgré tout, il n’avait pas cédé aux demandes de Chase, il ne l’avait pas libéré. Ses amis savaient se défendre, ils allaient se battre pour se sortir de là. Il n’avait en plus aucune garantie que le psychopathe respecterait sa parole, il était plus prudent de le garder enfermé et de chercher ses alliés lui-même.

Une troisième sonnerie. Il avait besoin d’elle.

Il avait appelé Barry en renforts mais le supersonique vivait les dernières heures qui le séparaient de la mort supposée d’Iris et il ne pouvait pas venir l’aider. Oliver le comprenait et ne lui en voudrait jamais, la vie de son âme sœur, de sa partenaire, était en jeu. Il ne voulait pas être la raison pour laquelle il échouait à la sauver. Il avait aussi contacté la Team Legends, mais ils n’avaient pas répondu, ils devaient être en mission quelque part dans le passé, injoignables.

Une nouvelle sonnerie. Il commençait à désespérer d’entendre sa voix.

Contre toute attente, Malcolm avait fait son apparition, prêt à se battre à ses côtés pour sauver Théa. Oliver s’en serait bien passé, mais il ne lui avait pas laissé le choix. Chase avait alors porté le coup fatal et depuis, chacune de ses inspirations était un supplice. Il avait enlevé son fils. Oliver n’avait eu d’autre choix que de le libérer, son petit garçon était en danger. Il n’avait jamais eu la chance d’avoir un rôle de père pour lui mais depuis qu’il l’avait rencontré, une part de son cœur lui appartenait. S’il lui arrivait quoi que ce soit, il ne s’en remettrait jamais.

Installé devant les écrans de Felicity, Oliver se frotta le front alors qu’une autre sonnerie retentissait à son oreille, perdant espoir qu’elle lui réponde. Il l’avait appelée dès les premières disparitions mais elle n’avait pas répondu. Toute la nuit, à de nombreuses reprises, il avait composé son numéro, espérant à chaque fois entendre sa voix. La peur s’était frayé un chemin vers son cœur bien gardé. Chase avait peut-être découvert ce secret aussi. Il avait réussi à atteindre son âme sœur.

Sa part plus rationnelle lui rappelait que Kara habitait dans un autre univers, qu’elle était une alien indestructible et que si elle avait disparu, l’un de ses amis l’aurait prévenu. Elle devait être occupée et n’avait simplement pas vu ses appels. Alex n’avait pas non plus répondu au téléphone, elles devaient être surchargées. C’était le raisonnement le plus logique mais il ne pouvait pas le vérifier en s’y rendant lui-même, quitter sa Terre n’était pas une option. Il risquait de manquer un signe de ses amis disparus ou de Chase lui-même.

Il avait au moins réussi à contacter Nyssa qui allait arriver d’une minute à l’autre. Il avait espéré avoir le soutien d’Argus mais il avait appris que Lyla était en soins intensifs après l’attaque des sbires de Prometheus sur la planque de Samantha et William. Il avait à sa solde les élèves de Talia al-Ghul, tous assassins. Lyla était malheureusement la seule qui avait le pouvoir d’impliquer Argus dans son combat contre Chase. Il ne pourrait pas compter sur eux non plus, mais il avait laissé un message urgent à son intention avec les détails de ce qu’il se passait. Elle serait prête à tout pour Dig.

Oliver composa le numéro de Kara une dernière fois, son espoir s’effilochant à chacune des sonneries. Chase avait vraiment bien choisi son moment pour attaquer, aucun de ses alliés puissants ne serait à ses côtés. Il allait devoir l’affronter seul.

-Oliver ?

Il faillit pleurer de soulagement en entendant sa voix. Pendant un instant, il fut incapable de répondre, la gorge nouée. Il s’était fait un sang d’encre pour elle en plus de tous les autres et il l’avait enfin au bout du fil. Il n’était plus seul. Avec Supergirl à ses côtés, Chase n’avait aucune chance. Aucune chance. Surtout quand elle saurait qu’il s’en était pris à William.

-Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il, un léger tremblement dans la voix. J’ai essayé de t’appeler…

-Oui, je suis désolée, c’est la folie ici, Rhea, la mère de Mon-El, elle a attaqué avec son armée, il y a des explosions partout en ville, et je viens de me battre contre Kal qu’elle avait empoisonné avec de la kryptonite argentée pour qu’il me prenne pour son ennemi. Je suis passée en coup de vent dans mon appartement pour changer de costume, le mien était déchiré, et le DEO est inaccessible, ils en ont pris le contrôle, et j’ai entendu le téléphone sonner. Je n’ai pas beaucoup de temps, je suis déjà en route… en vol vers notre base temporaire. Le bar alien. Tu y crois ?

Oliver arrivait à peine à suivre toutes les informations qu’elle lui donnait tant elle parlait vite. Elle était prise par le temps et il décelait de la panique dans sa voix. La situation était précaire sur sa Terre. Et Oliver allait lui lancer une bombe.

-Kara, respire. Vous allez gérer ça.

Elle se tut pendant un instant et il entendit sa respiration régulière au bout du fil.

-J’ai négocié une trêve. Dans une heure, je vais affronter Rhéa en duel, en tant que représentante de la Terre. Selon leurs traditions, si je gagne, ils se retireront.

Elle était remarquable.

-D’accord. Fais-lui mordre la poussière.

Son petit rire lui réchauffa le cœur. Le fait qu’il ait réussi à lui en soutirer un malgré l’urgence qu’elle vivait l’emplissait aussi de fierté. Elle restait solaire malgré les difficultés. Lui serait même incapable d’esquisser un sourire, tous ses amis, toute sa famille était entre les mains d’un psychopathe et il ne pouvait pas exprimer une quelconque expression de joie. Kara en avait la capacité malgré tout son monde qui était en danger. Elle était tellement forte.

-Tu es le premier à… Tout le monde ici craint que j’échoue.

Il n’en croyait pas ses oreilles mais il devait lui redonner confiance. Il sermonnerait Alex plus tard.

-Tu es Kara Zor-El. Fille de Krypton. Supergirl. L’âme sœur de Green Arrow je te rappelle. Bien sûr que tu vas gagner. Il n’y a aucun doute.

-Merci, Oliver.

-Juste un conseil, reste sur tes gardes après avoir gagné, elle risque de ne pas respecter sa parole.

-C’est leur tradition à eux, je ne pense pas qu’elle trahirait son peuple comme ça.

Les traditions c’était bien beau, mais elles perdaient leur importance quand elles allaient à l’encontre de ce qu’on voulait. Les Daxamites étaient venus sur Terre pour l’attaquer, ils n’allaient pas faire demi-tour si facilement après un simple duel. Il n’avait aucun doute sur le fait que Rhea lancerait l’assaut dès qu’elle perdrait.

-Fais quand même attention, prépare une riposte.

-D’accord, j’en discuterai avec tout le monde. Je vais arriver. Pourquoi tu m’as appelée, tu avais besoin de quelque chose ?

Il ne pouvait pas lui dire. Pas alors que toute sa planète était en grave danger. Il avait un plan de secours. Nyssa était en route, Malcolm était quelque part dans l’Arrow Cave et il saurait convaincre Slade de l’aider. Il devrait se passer de Kara. La faire choisir entre sauver sa planète ou sauver son fils était injuste.

-Je voulais juste entendre ta voix. Je t’aime.

-Je t’aime aussi.

Ils raccrochèrent et Oliver abandonna son téléphone sur le bureau, cachant son visage entre ses mains. Il n’aurait pas Supergirl à ses côtés pour affronter Prometheus. Kara ne serait pas là pour l’aider à faire face à Chase. À chaque fois qu’il le voyait, il revivait le cauchemar qu’il avait vécu lorsqu’il était à sa merci. Son torse brûlait, ses poumons s’emplissaient d’eau, le désespoir habitait chacun de ses pores. Mais pour ses amis, pour son fils, il trouverait la force de le combattre. La rage qui l’habitait serait un vrai moteur contre lui. Il donnerait sa vie avant de laisser un autre de ses amis mourir.

Son téléphone sonna et il fronça les sourcils en voyant que c’était Kara.

-Il y a un problème ?

-Oui, et tu vas me dire quoi. Tu m’as appelée trente-sept fois, Oliver. Trente-sept.

Il retint un juron. Il avait compté sur le fait qu’elle était en pleine crise internationale pour qu’elle manque ce détail. Il hésita à lui mentir, lui dire que tout allait bien, mais ce n’était pas eux. Il ne l’insulterait pas en jouant à l’imbécile pour lui cacher la vérité. Il avait voulu lui éviter ce choix, mais ce n’était pas juste non plus que lui prenne cette décision. Ses batailles étaient aussi les siennes.

Il parla.

Kara vit rouge en apprenant que William s’était fait enlever, elle était prête à se ruer sur sa Terre pour l’aider à retrouver leurs amis et à combattre Chase, mais il réussit à la tempérer. Sa planète avait besoin d’elle, personne ne pouvait la remplacer dans son duel. Il lui assura qu’il avait un plan et des alliés, malgré Chase qui avait voulu l’isoler. Elle lui promit de venir dès que les Daxamites auraient quitté l’orbite mais Oliver savait que ça signifiait qu’il ne pouvait pas compter sur son aide. Pas avant un moment.

Ils se promirent d’être prudents et d’affronter leurs ennemis avec tout ce qu’ils avaient avant de couper la communication, chacun devant travailler sur son plan d’attaque.

Un nouveau feu grondait en lui. Même sans Supergirl à ses côtés, Chase allait mordre la poussière. Personne ne s’en prenait à son fils.


	80. Chapter 80

Malgré la victoire, Kara était exténuée, le cœur en mille morceaux. Comme Oliver l’avait prédit, Rhéa n’avait pas tenu parole et son armée avait attaqué la Terre avant même la fin de leur duel. Malgré tous les alliés de Supergirl, la bataille avait été sanglante et destructrice pour National City, et elle n’avait eu d’autre choix que d’utiliser la bombe fabriquée par Lena et Winn. Les Daxamites avaient été contraints de quitter la Terre ou de mourir d’empoisonnement, et la plupart s’étaient enfuis. C’était ce qui la hantait. Elle ne saurait jamais combien de Daxamites étaient morts aujourd’hui parce qu’elle avait choisi d’appuyer sur un bouton. Elle avait pratiquement commis un génocide.

Mon-El avait vu sa mère tomber en poussière devant ses yeux. Il avait essayé de la raisonner jusqu’au bout, en vain. Comme ils l’avaient prévu, Kara avait directement ouvert un portail vers la Terre 1 où il serait en sécurité. Il allait perdre toute la vie qu’il s’était construite ici et devrait tout recommencer à zéro. Parce que Supergirl n’avait pas su gérer la menace et en était arrivée à des mesures extrêmes.

Elle avait chassé les Daxamites mais elle avait aussi perdu son ami et partenaire. Ses plans d’avenir. Elle ne pourrait pas emménager chez Oliver avant longtemps. Sa ville, sa planète avait subi de gros dégâts qu’il allait falloir réparer et Mon-El qui était censé la remplacer à National City était maintenant coincé sur la Terre 1. Elle avait tout perdu aujourd’hui.

Elle ne pouvait pas perdre encore plus.

Les Daxamites étaient partis, et même si rien ne s’était passé comme prévu, il était temps qu’elle rejoigne Oliver. En ce moment-même, il affrontait Chase, celui qui lui avait fait vivre un cauchemar pendant six jours, celui leur avait fait tant de mal. Elle se devait d’être à ses côtés pour le vaincre.

Kara eut à peine le temps d’atterrir sur le balcon du DEO à moitié détruit qu’Alex la prenait dans ses bras. Elle puisa du réconfort dans l’étreinte de sa sœur qui était si forte même si elle n’avait aucun pouvoir et qui lui rappelait que quoi qu’il arrive, elle ne serait jamais seule. Malgré les vies qu’elle avait prises, cette journée avait été une victoire. Ils avaient sauvé la Terre d’une invasion sanguinaire.

-J’onn est ici ? demanda-t-elle dès qu’elles se séparèrent.

-À l’infirmerie. M’gann a été blessée.

-J’y vais sans lui alors, dit Kara en sortant son extrapolateur de sa poche.

Alex l’arrêta en posant une main sur la sienne.

-Non, il est prêt à partir, il t’attend. Et tu ne peux pas y aller dans cet état. Recharge-toi au moins en rayons de soleil.

Kara allait refuser mais elle se retint car encore une fois, sa sœur avait raison. Même s’il y avait urgence, Oliver avait besoin d’elle en forme pour affronter Chase. Elle se laissa conduire jusqu’à l’infirmerie, dans la chambre qui lui était réservée, où elle s’assit sous une lampe de rayons de soleil, trop énergique et nerveuse pour pouvoir s’allonger. Lena les rejoignit et la prit dans ses bras en la remerciant. Elle dut lire sur son visage qu’elle ne pensait mériter aucun remerciements, pas après ce qu’elle avait fait, car elle la prit par les épaules et lui adressa un regard empli de conviction.

-Tu as sauvé la Terre aujourd’hui. Ce sont les Daxamites qui nous ont attaqués, et ce sont nous, les humains, qui t’avons remis entre les mains la seule arme qu’on a réussi à concevoir contre eux. Ils ne t’ont pas laissé d’autre choix que de l’utiliser.

Lena savait toujours trouver les mots. La logique était sa meilleure amie et elle savait mettre de côté ses sentiments pour analyser les situations pour ce qu’elles étaient. Si Kara avait commis une erreur, elle le lui aurait dit en face, le fait qu’elles étaient amies n’entrait pas dans l’équation. Kara acquiesça en espérant qu’Oliver verrait aussi les choses comme ça. Elle avait tué aujourd’hui.

Les rayons de soleil faisaient des miracles sur ses nombreuses blessures mais elle ne serait pas à cent pourcent tant qu’elle n’aurait pas dormi. Elle s’accorderait encore quelques minutes de répit avant de se rendre sur la Terre 1. J’onn entra, James et Winn sur les talons. Ils voulaient tous savoir comment elle allait après son combat violent avec Rhéa. Les deux premiers portaient aussi des marques de combat sur leurs visages mais ils ne devaient avoir aucune blessure grave, Alex ne les aurait jamais laissés se promener librement sinon.

-Je suis prêt quand tu l’es, Supergirl, dit J’onn.

Il s’était directement proposé quand elle lui avait expliqué la situation sur la Terre d’Oliver. M’gann avait été sensé les accompagner mais elle était trop blessée pour combattre à nouveau. Ça ne serait qu’eux deux et Mon-El. Prometheus n’avait qu’à bien se tenir.

-Je viens aussi, dit James.

-Et moi, ajouta Alex.

-Non. Aucun humain.

Sa déclaration laissa un froid dans la salle. Ils la regardaient tous comme si elle avait dit une ineptie, elle avait peut-être été un peu trop brusque. Mais elle ne flancherait pas sur ce point.

-Pourquoi pas ? demanda Alex. Plus on est, plus on aura de chances d’arrêter ce malade.

-C’est trop dangereux. Prometheus est préparé contre vous. On doit le prendre de court et nos pouvoirs sont sûrs de le surprendre.

-Je peux être un vrai atout grâce à mon armure, dit James.

-Rappelle-moi en combien de temps Oliver t'a mis KO ? renchérit-elle.

Elle n'avait pas eu l'intention d'être si brutale dans ses propos mais Oliver avait besoin d'elle, James était borné et elle n'avait pas le temps d'argumenter. Cela n’améliorerait pas ses rapports avec lui qui étaient tendus depuis qu’elle avait appris qu’il était Guardian et le lui avait caché tout ce temps. Ça s’était ajouté au fait qu’il n’était jamais revenu sur sa position concernant Oliver. D’après lui, ils devraient l’empêcher de continuer ses activités en tant que Green Arrow et lui faire entendre raison concernant ses actes violents. Leur amitié en avait fait les frais.

-C'est bon j'ai compris, dit-il d’un ton amer, donc le seul humain qui a le droit de se battre pour la justice c'est ton âme sœur.

-Bien sûr que non ! s’emporta-t-elle. Mais aucun de vous n’est équipé pour affronter Prometheus ! Vous êtes de bons combattants, ce n’est pas la question, Alex c’est même toi qui me formes mais… aucun de vous ne saura se mesurer à Chase. Il a été formé par la fille du leader de la Ligue des Assassins. Rien que le fait qu’il égale Oliver au corps à corps devrait vous convaincre.

Chase était doué, il ne servait à rien de le nier. Elle espérait qu’à eux trois, ils apporteraient assez de munitions à Oliver pour le finir. Qu’il retourne en prison ou qu’il soit tué lui importait peu.

-Tu as raison, intervint Lena. Mais si ce Chase est si puissant, c’est peut-être une bonne idée de l’attaquer en nombre.

Alex acquiesça et Kara se retint de s’arracher les cheveux de frustration. Simplement activer son extrapolateur et disparaître devant leurs yeux était tentant. Sauf que si elle faisait ça, ils risquaient de la suivre. Non, elle devait les convaincre.

-Que vous soyez à dix ou à douze contre une méta-humaine qui peut hurler au point de vous faire exploser les tympans ne changera rien. Chase a enlevé tous les alliés d’Oliver et les a rassemblés sur une île. Il a un plan sordide et je ne vais pas allonger la liste des personnes à protéger.

James et Alex plissèrent les lèvres mais ils acceptèrent finalement sa décision. Revigorée, Kara se leva et échangea un regard entendu avec J’onn avant de faire apparaître le portail inter-dimensionnel. Il était temps d’aider Oliver.

…

Oliver courait à en perdre haleine. Il passait les arbres sans les voir, évitait les mines au sol par pur instinct, les yeux fixés droit devant lui sur sa cible. Chase l’avait devancé de peu et il voyait les branches bouger sur son passage à la limite de son champ de vision. Il ne le perdrait pas. Il devait l’arrêter et lui faire avouer où il retenait William. Car il n’était pas mort. Son fils était toujours en vie, Chase n’était qu’un menteur.

Il avait laissé derrière lui toute son équipe en leur ordonnant de rejoindre les autres près de l’avion. Ils quitteraient tous cette île saufs, personne ne mourrait aujourd’hui. Chase n’en sortirait pas vainqueur. Le cœur inquiet pour son fils, il se concentrait sur la course-poursuite pour éviter de penser à ce que ce psychopathe avait pu faire à William. Il ne se le pardonnerait jamais s’il avait souffert de ses mains.

Oliver s’arrêta brutalement. Devant lui, Kara, J’onn et Mon-El venaient d’atterrir. Un nœud de stress se dénoua sans qu’il ne perde sa concentration. L’artillerie lourde était arrivée. Ils étaient tous marqués par leurs combats, la bataille avait été rude sur leur Terre, mais ils étaient tout de même venus.

-Votre planète ? demanda-t-il.

-En sécurité. Comment on peut aider ?

Il prit quelques secondes pour formuler le meilleur plan possible. Avec leur présence, ils lui offraient un peu de temps pour planifier les choses, il n’avait plus besoin de poursuivre Chase, ils pourraient le localiser et le conduire à lui en un clin d’œil.

-Tout le monde a dû se réunir sur la côte est, il y a un avion là-bas pour qu’ils quittent l’île. J’onn et Mon-El, rejoignez-les pour assurer leur protection et en cas de problème avec l’avion, je compte sur vous pour les amener sur le continent. S’ils sont blessés, directement sur le toit de l’Hôpital Central de Hong Kong, ils ont l’habitude de recevoir des agents d’Argus, donnez-leur le mot de passe AW4587, ils ne poseront pas de questions.

Quand Lyla serait consciente, elle s’occuperait de la paperasse pour eux, il n’en avait aucun doute.

-Et moi ? demanda Kara alors qu’ils acquiesçaient.

-Chase a toujours William. Tu m’amènes jusqu’à lui et on va sauver mon fils.

Mon-El sembla abasourdi et J’onn afficha un air encore plus déterminé qu’avant. Il leur faisait confiance avec ce secret qui n’en serait bientôt plus un. Toute son équipe avait été présente quand Chase lui avait annoncé sa mort. Mais il mentait. Il mentait. Kara dut sentir sa détresse car elle lui prit la main avec un regard assuré. Ils allaient le sauver.

-Restez prudents. Il y a une méta-humaine qui peut vous déchirer les tympans et vous envoyer valser avec un simple cri. Au moins une dizaine d’assassins à la solde de Chase.

Les deux extraterrestres avaient des capacités extraordinaires comparé à un humain, mais ils n’étaient pas aussi indestructibles que Supergirl. Leur peau pouvait être percée. Ils pouvaient succomber à une lame. Oliver voulait qu’ils soient conscients des risques avant de s’engager dans son combat. Ils partirent en promettant de garder ses amis en sécurité et Kara le prit par le col, lui demandant s’il était prêt à voler. Il avait confiance en elle, il était temps qu’il passe outre cette crainte ridicule. Son fils comptait sur lui.

Il acquiesça et en un clin d’œil, il se retrouva haut dans le ciel et finalement, ce n’était pas si inconfortable. La poigne de Kara était ferme et sûre, le sol ne l’attirait pas inexorablement, il se sentait libre. Son champ de vision s’étendait à perte de vue et au loin, il aperçut un bateau qui démarrait. Chase s’enfuyait.

-Le bateau, dit-il en le pointant du doigt.

-Chase est dessus. La cabine est en plomb, je ne vois pas l’intérieur.

Il cachait encore quelque chose et il s’était prémuni contre Supergirl. Oliver savait que c’était un risque depuis qu’elle s’était dévoilée à lui mais tant qu’il n’avait pas de kryptonite verte sous la main, Kara ne craignait rien face à lui. Elle les transporta jusqu’au bateau et Oliver mit son poing dans la figure de Chase en atterrissant. Il s’écrasa contre la rambarde sous la force du coup et l’archer le prit par le col, le menaçant d’une nouvelle frappe. Un sourire dément s’étira sur son visage tuméfié.

-Où est mon fils ? gronda Oliver.

-Parle, dit Kara à côté de lui, les yeux brûlant, la menace limpide.

-Oh, tu as ramené ton monstre, dit-il en les ignorant. Pas de chance, j’ai aussi amené le mien.

Oliver tourna vivement la tête vers Kara et n’eut que le temps de voir avec horreur un immense homme requin surgir des flots et l’attraper entre ses mâchoires acérées avant de replonger sous l’eau.

-KARA !


	81. Chapter 81

J’onn s’envola avec Mon-El, encore sous le choc des révélations. Oliver avait un fils. William. C’était lui que Chase avait menacé alors qu’il le torturait, et J’onn avait un souvenir vivace du désespoir de l’archer qui n’avait alors aucun moyen de le protéger. Beaucoup de questions se bousculaient dans son esprit, la première étant pourquoi personne n’était au courant, mais une chose était certaine. Oliver aimait son fils. Il l’avait prouvé le jour où sa seule demande alors qu’il souffrait le martyr entre les mains d’un psychopathe avait été de protéger William.

Ils aperçurent enfin un groupe de personnes au bord de la plage, près d’un avion, et ils atterrirent en cœur, prêts à aider la famille et les amis d’Oliver s’ils en avaient besoin. Ils furent accueillis par des sourires soulagés, des airs inquiets et quelques visages ébahis. J’onn les reconnaissait tous mis à part une femme qui restait figée de surprise, son regard passant de l’un à l’autre comme si elle n’en croyait pas ses yeux, et une autre en costume de la Ligue des assassins s’il ne se trompait pas, et qui arma directement son arc vers eux. Ils n’eurent pas le temps de dire un mot, un homme coinça le bras de Mon-El dans son dos, son épée contre sa gorge.

-Un geste, tu meurs.

La voix rocailleuse, un de ses yeux recouvert d’un patch noir, il était l’archétype même d’un criminel. Les amis d’Oliver se faisaient attaquer, ils étaient arrivés juste à temps. Mon-El n’osa pas bouger malgré sa force surhumaine, la lame lui entaillait déjà le cou et tout mouvement pourrait se révéler fatal. J’onn leva les mains comme s’il se rendait, s’apprêtant à pénétrer dans l’esprit de son ennemi pour le manipuler, mais une voix forte le devança :

-Relâche-le tout de suite ou je te tue de mes propres mains !

Un air meurtrier sur le visage, la sœur d’Oliver était effrayante et il ne douta pas un instant qu’elle mettrait ses menaces à exécution. Felicity le foudroyait aussi du regard alors que Diggle levait une main apaisante vers l’archère.

-Ils sont avec nous, dit-il pour les calmer. On est tous dans le camp d’Oliver ici alors rangez vos armes. Toi aussi, Slade.

C’était une surprise pour J’onn, Oliver avait vraiment des alliés étranges. Une assassin et un mercenaire. Quoique, maintenant qu’il y pensait, de leur point de vue, c’était certainement eux les plus étranges. Et ils n’avaient pas encore vu sa forme martienne. Le dénommé Slade relâcha Mon-El qui se frotta le cou en marmonnant qu’il aurait réussi à se débarrasser de lui en quelques mouvements, et l’archère rangea sa flèche dans son carquois. Elle avait peut-être été un des enseignants d’Oliver.

-On travaille avec Supergirl, se présenta J’onn. Elle aide Oliver à retrouver son fils et on est là pour couvrir vos arrières le temps que vous décolliez.

-Qui est Supergirl ? demanda Slade.

J’onn avait cru que donner cette information leur permettrait de leur faire confiance plus rapidement, il était désormais de notoriété publique que Supergirl et Green Arrow étaient alliés. L’archère quant à elle hocha la tête en signe qu’elle acceptait leur présence et Felicity répondit à ses interrogations :

-Ignore-le, il est emprisonné depuis trois ans sur cette île, il n’a aucune idée de ce qu’il se passe dans le monde.

-Prisonnier ? répéta Mon-El.

-Ce n’est pas le moment, intervint Lance. Curtis, Felicity, où en est l’avion ?

-Impossible de le faire décoller. Chase l’a saboté.

-Heureusement qu’on est là alors, dit Mon-El.

Ils pourraient les évacuer par les airs. Plusieurs voyages seraient nécessaires, même s’ils les prenaient chacun deux par deux, ils étaient dix en tout.

-Ce n’est pas peu dire, confirma Dinah. On vient de découvrir que Chase a enterré des explosifs partout sur l’île.

-Vous ne pouvez pas les désarmer ? demanda J’onn en direction de Felicity.

Si quelqu’un pouvait le faire, c’était elle.

-Je n’ai qu’une tablette ici et dès que je m’approche du signal, je risque de tout faire exploser.

-Il y a un compte à rebours ? demanda Mon-El.

-Non. C’est lié à Chase. Si son cœur s’arrête, tout explose.

-Il veut qu’Oliver le tue, expliqua Théa. Comme ça il nous perdra tous.

J’onn pensait que Chase avait déjà atteint le summum de la folie. Ils ne pouvaient qu’espérer qu’Oliver se retiendra assez longtemps dans ses envies meurtrières pour que l’évacuation soit terminée.

-Ok, pas une seconde à perdre alors. On commence par qui ? Il y a des blessés parmi vous ?

-Les civils en premier, dit Diggle.

La femme aux longs cheveux bruns recula de quelques pas.

-Je ne pars pas sans William.

-Je ne vais pas _m’envoler_ avec vous, dit Slade en partant vers la forêt.

-Bon débarras, marmonna Felicity.

J’onn était tenté de lui demander pourquoi elle le détestait autant mais ce n’était pas le moment. Diggle essayait de convaincre la femme de partir avec eux et Quentin se disputait avec Théa et Dinah pour qu’elles soient parmi les premières sauvées. Ça ne servait à rien de tergiverser plus longtemps, il était temps d’agir. J’onn échangea un regard entendu avec Mon-El, ils allaient s’envoler avec deux personnes chacun sans demander leur avis, mais ils furent interrompus dans leur élan par le bruit d’un corps qui s’écrasait accompagné d’un gémissement étouffé.

Dinah venait d’être littéralement clouée à un arbre par deux fléchettes reliées à un câble qui lui enserrait le cou. Elle essayait de les déloger, en vain. Un poignard se dirigeait à toute allure vers son cœur mais il fut attrapé au dernier moment par Théa. Les Queen étaient vraiment impressionnants.

J’onn n’eut que le temps de se retourner vers leurs assaillants pour apercevoir une ligne d’assassins, qu’un cri strident lui déchira les tympans.

…

Oliver avait balancé Chase de l’autre côté du bateau lorsque Kara avait disparu sous l’eau, emportée par un monstre. King Shark. Censé être enfermé à ARGUS. Chase s’était aussi infiltré là-bas. Aucune prison ne lui résistait. L’homme rit en se redressant et Oliver surveilla chacun de ses gestes, prêt à sortir une flèche pour lui tirer dessus. Une plaie ouverte le ferait peut-être parler.

-Oliver tu m’entends ?

-Quoi ?

Il avait répondu un peu brusquement mais sa coéquipière avait l’habitude de son tempérament brusque lorsqu’il était en mission. Kara n’avait pas refait surface et il avait le cœur inquiet. Felicity lui expliqua en quelques phrases que Chase avait miné l’île. S’il mourait, tout exploserait. Sa folie avait atteint des sommets encore inexplorés. Elle lui annonça que Mon-El et J’onn venaient d’apparaître dans le ciel et il coupa la communication, soulagé à l’idée que ses amis seraient vite évacués de là.

Chase qui s’était relevé ouvrit la porte de la cabine et en sortit brusquement un petit garçon. William _._ Il arma son arc par réflexe, parce que _son pire ennemi tenait son fils entre ses griffes_. Il essaya de se débattre et Oliver se fit violence pour ne pas tirer dans l’œil de Chase. Ses amis comptaient sur lui.

Chase tenait son fils en bouclier devant lui, son bras lui écrasant le cou, sa main lui agrippant les cheveux d’une force punitive. William lui adressait un regard effrayé, sa respiration à moitié bloquée, une vision de cauchemar pour Oliver.

-Il est temps de faire ton choix, dit Chase. Tes amis ou ton fils.

William se figea dans la prise de son bourreau, choqué par la révélation. Le regard blessé et trahi qu’il lui adressa lui brisa le cœur.


	82. Chapter 82

J’onn se recroquevilla sous la force des vibrations et vit Mon-El résister et avancer vers la menace, une femme habillée de cuir qui criait à pleins poumons. Black Siren, s’il se rappelait bien de son nom. Elle les balayait tous de son cri alors que les assassins qui l’accompagnaient se plaçaient à des positions stratégiques pour les attaquer dès qu’elle cesserait.

J’onn se transforma sans peine, ses oreilles martiennes différentes de celles des humains et apparemment moins affectées qu’eux, et l’homme qui lui était assigné fit un pas en arrière et son épée trembla dans sa main. Le cri infernal cessa brusquement et J’onn se jeta sur l’assassin choqué. D’un coup de poing dans le sternum, il l’envoya valser à plusieurs mètres. Il se retourna vers les bruits de combat dans son dos, prêt à prêter main forte à quiconque en aurait besoin.

Diggle et René se battaient à mains nues contre trois assassins, se posant en bouclier devant Felicity qui s’était collée contre un arbre, impuissante. Théa maniait de l’épée pour repousser ses adversaires et empêchait quiconque d’approcher Samantha qui était toujours au sol suite au cri de Black Siren. L’archère protégeait les arrières de Dinah qui essayait de déloger les fléchettes qui la maintenaient prisonnière avec l’aide de Lance. Curtis semblait en difficulté et J’onn courut jusqu’à lui, attrapant l’homme qui l’attaquait par les épaules avant de s’envoler. Il le relâcha à plusieurs mètres du sol et il ne le regarda même pas atterrir, rejoignant Mon-El dans son combat contre Black Siren.

Elle savait se battre et arrivait à éviter les coups surpuissants du Daxamite. D’un cri, elle le fit reculer en arrière et J’onn fonça sur elle, poing en l’air. Elle se décala de sa trajectoire mais il ne ralentit pas et l’emporta avec lui dans sa chute, les faisant rouler au sol dans un nuage de poussière. Lorsqu’ils s’arrêtèrent, elle était au-dessus de lui et affichait un sourire sadique. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui hurler au visage et il ne doutait pas qu’à cette distance, ça risquait de lui être fatal. Il allait s’envoler avec elle mais elle fut brutalement tirée en arrière par Mon-El qui la jeta au sol. Alors qu’elle essayait de se redresser, il lui mit son poing dans la figure et elle s’écroula, évanouie. Son ami lui tendit la main pour l’aider à se relever et ils se retournèrent vers les combats.

La plupart des assassins étaient tombés face aux combattants hors pairs qui formaient l’équipe d’Oliver. Mais eux non plus n’avaient pas été épargnés. À sa gauche, Diggle et René s’agenouillaient près de Curtis qui était à terre. Plus à droite, Théa et l’archère continuaient de se battre pour défendre Dinah, Felicity et Samantha qui s’étaient regroupées au pied d’un arbre, autour d’un corps allongé. Lance avait une flèche plantée dans le flanc. Dinah faisait pression mais il avait déjà perdu beaucoup de sang. Felicity parlait au détective mais il ne semblait pas vraiment l’entendre, et Samantha les regardait d’un air horrifié.

-Mon-El ! cria Théa entre deux coups d’épée. Viens sauver Quentin !

Il réagit au quart de tour et s’élança vers eux. J’onn rejoignit Diggle qui aidait Curtis à se redresser, prêt à l’amener lui aussi d’urgence à l’hôpital. Aucun des amis d’Oliver ne mourrait aujourd’hui. Il avait une plaie à la tempe et J’onn ne serait pas surpris qu’il ait une commotion cérébrale.

-Je vais bien, dit-il en faisant un geste vague de la main. Juste… étourdi.

-Emmène-le à l’hôpital, dit Diggle en l’ignorant.

-Ok, mais je peux prendre une deuxième personne, dit J’onn en lui tendant la main.

-Pas nous, on peut encore se battre si d’autres viennent. Prends Samantha…

J’onn se retourna vers l’intéressée et aperçut Mon-El s’envoler avec Lance dans les bras en faisant attention à ne pas bouger la flèche toujours ancrée en lui. Théa se débarrassa du dernier assassin encore debout et un calme surréel emplit la forêt. J’onn appela Samantha pour qu’elle les rejoigne et qu’ils partent d’ici mais elle fit tout le contraire et s’enfuit vers les bois. Il aurait peut-être dû reprendre forme humaine…

-Samantha, reviens ! cria Théa en la suivant.

-Non, je dois trouver mon fils ! Je ne partirai pas sans lui.

Elles disparurent toutes les deux dans la forêt et J’onn se retint de jurer. C’était une mauvaise idée de se séparer alors que des assassins rôdaient partout. En plus, il avait maintenant un choix à faire. Samantha était la seule civile, apparemment la mère de l’enfant d’Oliver, celle qu’il avait le devoir de mettre en sécurité en premier. Mais il n’avait pas de temps à perdre à la chercher en forêt. Il pouvait emmener Felicity avec lui, c’était la seule qui ne savait pas se battre. C’était aussi la seule qui avait la capacité de gérer la menace des bombes. Elle avait dit qu’elle pourrait s’en occuper si elle avait un ordinateur sous la main.

La meilleure stratégie était évidente.

-Restez-tous ici, ordonna-t-il. 

Il passa un bras sous les épaules de Curtis et rejoignit l’informaticienne en un bond. Il lui prit la main sans lui laisser le temps de protester et ils partirent dans les airs sous leurs cris ébahis. Il expliquerait son rôle à Felicity dès qu’ils atterriraient.

…

Le choc avait été brutal. Un instant, Kara aidait Oliver à obtenir des informations et le suivant, elle se retrouvait happée par une mâchoire géante. Elle avait été emportée sous les flots, sans avoir le temps de réaliser ce qu’il se passait. L’air lui manquait déjà, la panique la prenait à la gorge, toute pensée cohérente l’avait quittée. Des dents d’acier faisaient pression sur sa chair pour la taillader. Sa peau avait résisté jusque-là mais elle était bloquée dans la gueule du monstre.

Ses bras étaient coincés le long de son corps, pris en tenaille entre les crocs de l’homme requin, et elle avait beau se débattre, ils ne flanchaient pas. Kara s’immobilisa et tenta de réfléchir malgré ses sens en panique. Elle était Supergirl, elle allait survivre.

Barry lui avait parlé de ce méta, King Shark, qu’il avait réussi à maitriser en l’électrocutant sous l’eau. Elle ne pouvait pas lui envoyer de décharge électrique mais ses yeux lançaient des lasers brûlant. Elle visa à l’aveuglette vers la mâchoire, incapable de voir quoi que ce soit dans l’eau en mouvement autour d’elle. La bête rugit et desserra ses crocs, prise de court par la douleur. Kara en profita pour se dégager et en deux coups de brasse puissants elle regagna la surface, aspirant de grandes goulées d’air.

Le bateau était à des centaines de mètres de là, King Shark l’avait amenée loin mais ça ne l’empêcherait pas de les rejoindre en quelques secondes. Elle s’envola mais ses pieds avaient à peine quitté l’eau qu’elle fut de nouveau happée par une force impitoyable qui l’attira inexorablement dans les abysses de la mer.


	83. Chapter 83

-Tu as dix secondes pour te décider. Si je ne suis pas mort d’ici là, je tords le cou à William.

Les doigts d’Oliver tremblèrent sur sa flèche. La dernière fois qu’il avait été confronté à ce genre de choix, sa mère était morte. Mais tout était différent aujourd’hui. Il avait une arme entre les mains. Son âme sœur n’était pas loin, elle se battait, il avait entendu des éclats d’eau dans son dos. Son équipe savait se battre, ils étaient tous de vrais guerriers. Et ils étaient en train d’être évacués grâce à ses alliés venus d’une autre Terre. Il n’était pas seul, même si Chase voulait le convaincre du contraire.

-Choisis, Oliver !

Comme Kara le disait toujours, ils étaient plus forts ensembles. Oliver avait foi en ses amis. Celui qui avait besoin de sa protection, c’était William.

-El mayara, murmura-t-il alors qu’il baissait lentement son arc.

Un sourire carnassier s’inscrivit sur le visage de Chase alors qu’il s’apprêtait à tordre le cou de son petit garçon, croyant qu’il avait fait son choix. Il n’avait vraiment aucune idée de l’homme qu’était Oliver, jamais il ne laisserait un enfant mourir, même s’il ne s’agissait pas de son fils. Il avait eu tort d’accorder tant de crédit à ses paroles quand il l’avait torturé.

Alors que sa flèche tranchait l’air, Oliver se défit des derniers mensonges dont l’avait nourri Chase.

Il était libre.

…

De nouveau, Kara se débattait sous l’eau. King Shark l’avait attrapée par le tibia et l’entraînait dans les fonds marins. Passée sa surprise, elle essayait de s’envoler hors des flots et de l’emporter avec elle mais il semblait que sa force brute n’avait aucun effet sur lui. Le méta-humain était aussi fort qu’elle. Elle perdit tout son air dans un cri silencieux lorsque les crocs acérés de la bête lui transpercèrent la peau. Plus ils s’enfonçaient dans les abysses, moins le soleil avait d’impact sur elle. D’instinct, deux lasers jaillirent de ses yeux et lui brûlèrent le cou. Le sang de l’homme requin se mêla au sien sous l’eau mais il ne lâcha pas prise cette fois.

Kara rassembla toute sa force et lui mit un coup de poing brutal sur sa plaie. L’impact créa des vagues d’ondes autour d’eux et enfin la prise inflexible sur sa jambe se libéra. Kara s’envola haut dans le ciel, prenant de grandes inspirations désespérées. Si elle avait été humaine, elle n’aurait jamais tenu aussi longtemps sous l’eau. Ayant retenu sa leçon, elle surveilla les flots, prête à se défendre si la bête surgissait à nouveau. Elle n’avait plus à s’inquiéter, le corps évanoui de son ennemi flottait à la surface, une traînée rouge derrière lui.

King Shark n’était plus un danger. Son corps dérivait vers la plage et elle lui règlerait son compte plus tard.

Kara porta son attention vers le bateau qui naviguait à des centaines de mètres de là. Chase avait bien calculé son coup pour qu’Oliver se retrouve seul contre lui. Elle espérait qu’il avait enfin eu une réponse pour William. Rien qu’imaginer ce petit garçon entre les mains de ce psychopathe lui donnait des envies de meurtre. Elle écouta avant de s’approcher pour ne pas intervenir à l’aveuglette, Oliver aurait été fier d’elle. Sa jambe l’élançait mais les rayons du soleil commençaient déjà à faire effet sur sa plaie.

-Choisis, Oliver !

Trois cœurs battaient sur le bateau. Sa supervision lui offrit un spectacle qui lui coupa le souffle et elle se dirigea vers eux à toute allure. De son bras, Chase étranglait à moitié William devant Oliver qui le menaçait de sa flèche. Il lui demandait de choisir entre son fils et son humanité. Voir son enfant mourir ou tuer un homme de sang-froid. Elle était à deux mètres du bateau lorsqu’Oliver baissa son arc, murmurant _El mayara_. Plus forts ensembles. La devise de sa famille, le signe qu’il croyait en elle, en son équipe.

Il n’abandonnait pas son fils au profit de son humanité, il avait trouvé une autre solution.

Sa flèche se planta dans la cuisse de Chase qui perdit l’équilibre et Kara atterrit entre les deux archers, prenant William par le bras pour le tirer derrière elle, se posant en bouclier devant les deux hommes de sa vie. Chase rit alors qu’il s’écroulait contre la cabine de bord et elle risqua un coup d’œil en arrière pour être sûre que William était dans les bras de son père. Oliver lui tenait le visage entre les mains et lui demandait d’un ton affolé s’il allait bien, si Chase lui avait fait du mal. Il comptait sur Kara pour gérer la menace et elle porta toute son attention sur le psychopathe au sol.

-Ça va, dit William dans un murmure terrifié.

Chase était un homme mort.

Il avait traumatisé ce petit garçon pour manipuler Oliver, pour continuer ce jeu morbide qui consistait à lui faire croire qu’il était un monstre. Mais il avait perdu. Il n’avait pas compté sur tout le soutien dont disposait Oliver, sur sa famille, ses amis, sur elle. Lorsqu’il l’avait enlevé, il avait failli réussir et détruire la vie de son âme sœur, mais ils s’étaient relevés.

Kara serra les poings et ravala sa rage. Il n’en valait pas la peine. Oliver et elle s’étaient assez déchirés à cause de lui. Elle ne le tuerait pas. Il allait vivre et elle ferait de son existence un enfer. Les yeux brûlants, elle le prit par le col mais il ne perdit pas son sourire morbide, il ne la craignait pas, il voulait qu’elle le tue. Elle n’en ferait rien.

-Tu vas retourner en prison. Pour de bon cette fois. Tu ne pourras pas t’échapper, tu n’auras aucune ressource sur ma Terre.

Pour la première fois, une lueur de peur passa dans son regard. Quand il sera enfermé au DEO, dans une prison qui pouvait retenir même les aliens les plus féroces, il n’aura aucune chance d’en sortir. Il n’en connaissait pas les détails mais l’existence d’autres Terres ne lui était pas inconnue et où qu’elle l’emmène, il n’aurait aucun allié. Malgré ça, il reprit son air suffisant et s’adressa à Oliver par-dessus son épaule, choisissant d’ignorer Kara.

-Tu ne seras pas seul, finalement. Tu auras ton fils. Et il saura exactement qui tu es. L’homme qui a tué sa mère.

Elle tourna la tête vers Oliver, espérant faire sens des paroles du psychopathe, mais il était aussi choqué qu’elle. La mère de William était encore en vie, il ne l’avait pas tuée. L’horreur s’inscrivit sur le visage de son homme qui tenait William contre lui.

-Non, Adrian, non !

Elle se retourna vivement. Chase avait profité de son manque d’attention pour porter une arme contre sa tempe et Kara n’eut pas le temps de réagir. Un coup de feu retentit sous ses yeux horrifiés. Elle lâcha précipitamment sa prise sur le corps de leur ennemi désormais sans vie et échangea un regard impuissant avec Oliver. Derrière lui, de multiples explosions retentirent sur toute l’île dans un vacarme assourdissant.


	84. Chapter 84

Explosion après explosion, l’île qu’il détestait tant partait en fumée devant ses yeux. Oliver aurait apprécié le spectacle s’il ne tenait pas le corps tremblant de son fils contre lui et si ses proches ne risquaient pas la mort. Il ne pouvait qu’espérer que J’onn et Mon-El avaient eu le temps d’évacuer tout le monde, ce qui était peu probable, ils les auraient rejoints pour combattre Chase sinon. Lui et Kara devaient regagner l’île et chercher s’il y avait des survivants ou si quelqu’un avait besoin d’aide. Mais la priorité était dans ses bras.

-J’y vais ? demanda Kara, toujours prête à suivre ses plans.

-Non.

Oliver mit un genou à terre pour se mettre à la hauteur de son fils et lui tint doucement les épaules, de façon à focaliser toute son attention sur lui pour qu’il oublie le cadavre dans son dos. Il n’avait pas vu Chase se suicider mais il avait entendu le coup de feu et avait sursauté contre lui, et Oliver ne voulait pas le traumatiser encore plus. Chase en avait assez fait.

-William, je sais que tout ça est très effrayant, mais tu vas devoir être courageux encore quelques minutes, d’accord ?

Complètement sous le choc, il hocha la tête, le regard se perdant de nouveau vers l’île en flammes. Oliver serra doucement son emprise sur lui pour le ramener à leur conversation.

-Tu te rappelles de Kara ?

William acquiesça et porta son attention sur son âme sœur qui s’était accroupie à côté d’Oliver. Ça ne servait à rien de lui cacher sa double identité, maintenant qu’il savait que son père était Green Arrow, Oliver n’avait aucune intention de mentir encore plus à son fils.

-Elle peut voler. Elle va t’emmener en sécurité, d’accord ?

-Et ma maman ?

Sa voix n’était qu’un murmure mais Oliver y décela sa supplication. William voulait retrouver sa mère. Il avait besoin d’elle, elle était tout pour lui, et un psychopathe venait de lui dire qu’elle était morte de la main de son père inconnu.

-Elle doit t’attendre à l’hôpital. Mes amis étaient en train d’évacuer l’île avant l’explosion.

-Elle était sur l’île ? demanda-t-il en pâlissant. Elle y est peut-être encore, elle… Il faut la sauver, il faut…

Kara lui prit la main et il s’interrompit, levant un regard plein de crainte et d’espoir vers elle.

-William, je te promets que…

Oliver la coupa. Il ne voulait pas que leur relation avec son fils commence par une promesse non tenue. Il espérait de tout son cœur que Samantha s’en soit sortie, mais ils n’en étaient pas certains. Lui plus que quiconque savait combien la vie pouvait être injuste et cruelle.

-C’est pour ça que tu dois partir maintenant. Kara reviendra vite pour la chercher si elle ne t’attend pas là-bas.

William accepta et Kara le porta comme s’il ne pesait rien, son petit garçon cachant son visage dans son cou. Une myriade d’émotions assaillit Oliver à cette vision, si les choses avaient été différentes, ce moment aurait été magique. Il avait retrouvé son fils et son âme sœur le tenait dans ses bras. À la place, il était empreint de peur, de sang et de larmes. Kara tendit la main vers lui mais il la refusa.

-Je vais rejoindre l’île. Voir si je peux aider.

S’il y a des survivants.

Elle plissa les lèvres, hésitante à l’idée de le laisser seul sur une île minée et détruite, mais William resserra un peu plus sa prise sur elle et elle accepta sa décision. Elle avait une personne précieuse à protéger. Une main sous ses jambes, l’autre à sa nuque, elle le tenait contre elle dans un geste maternel qui lui réchauffa le cœur malgré tout. Son fils ne pouvait espérer meilleur protecteur.

-Ferme les yeux si tu as le vertige, murmura-t-elle à son oreille.

Ils décollèrent et Oliver les observa quelques secondes s’élever dans les airs avant de se concentrer sur sa mission. Il rejoignit les commandes du navire, accordant à peine un regard au corps de celui qui l’avait tant tourmenté. Malgré sa fatigue, il mit le cap vers l’île qui lui avait tant pris, déterminé à ne perdre personne aujourd’hui.

Les deux êtres les plus chers à son cœur étaient saufs mais le sort du reste de sa famille était encore incertain. Il devait les retrouver.

…

À son arrivée sur le toit de l’hôpital, Kara avait été accueillie par Felicity. Alors que William s’agrippait à son cou, elle lui avait expliqué la situation en quelques mots. Mon-El avait amené Quentin qui était gravement blessé, et J’onn avait suivi avec elle et Curtis. Dès leur arrivée, ils avaient fait leur maximum pour désactiver les bombes mais finalement, ils avaient seulement réussi à couper le contact entre certaines d’entre elles et le cœur de Chase. Ils avaient dû le faire manuellement, une par une, et s’étaient donc concentrés sur l’endroit où leurs amis s’étaient réunis.

Kara pria Rao que leurs efforts n’aient pas été vains et que leurs amis soient tous saufs. J’onn et Mon-El avaient été sur l’île lorsqu’elle était partie en fumée et elle était sûre qu’ils allaient revenir avec d’autres survivants. Il était temps qu’elle les rejoigne. Elle déposa William à terre pour le confier à Felicity qui avait été tellement soulagée de le voir en vie qu’elle en avait encore les larmes aux yeux.

-Où est ma maman ?

-Toujours sur l’île, dit-elle doucement. J’y retourne, et je te promets de tout faire pour te la ramener.

Il hocha la tête et ravala ses larmes, voulant montrer un visage fort malgré la situation. Le portrait craché de son père. Il prit la main tendue de Felicity sous les rassurances de Kara et elle décolla sans regrets, elle l’avait confié à la meilleure personne qui soit. Felicity saurait le protéger et le rassurer.

-Tu sais, je connais ta maman, entendit-elle dans son dos. Je l’ai rencontrée l’année dernière, elle était très gentille…

Kara n’écouta pas la suite et se concentra sur sa destination, l’île maudite qui avait tant fait souffrir son âme sœur. Elle était détruite mais risquait d’emporter avec elle des personnes qu’il aimait et considérait comme sa famille. Elle ne laisserait pas une telle chose arriver. Elle aperçut J’onn au loin, il portait dans ses bras John et une archère en costume qu’elle n’avait jamais vu. Certainement Nyssa, la vieille amie dont Oliver lui avait parlé. Il y avait des survivants.

L’espoir ravivé, elle accéléra pour ne pas perdre une seconde de plus. Elle apercevait l’île à l’horizon lorsque sa vision changea drastiquement. Le choc la fit chuter de plusieurs mètres avant qu’elle ne se rattrape à la dernière minute, ses bottes frôlant l’eau agitée. Les couleurs vibrantes qu’elle chérissait chaque jour avaient disparu mais cette fois, ce n’était pas un dégradé de gris qui peignait chaque chose. Tout était sépia. L’eau, le ciel, le bout de terre devant elle, tout avait pris une teinte orangée écœurante. L’urgence la prit à la gorge et elle redécolla, se ruant vers cette île maudite. Quelque chose de terrible venait d’arriver.

Ce phénomène était très rare mais elle en avait déjà entendu parler. Ce n’était pas le lien qui les liait qui était fragilisé. C’était Oliver. Son âme venait d’être corrompue. Brisée. Irrémédiablement changée. Ce qui faisait de lui celui qu’il était, une part de ce qui le définissait, venait de lui être brutalement arraché.

Kara devait le retrouver.

Le bateau où elle l’avait laissé était amarré et elle atterrit à côté sur la plage, promenant son regard sur la forêt en flammes. Elle prit la direction de la dernière localisation connue de leurs amis et passa la ligne des arbres. La fumée la prit à la gorge et lui piqua les yeux. Chaque inspiration se fit plus inconfortable que la précédente.

Oliver était quelque part dans ce brasier.

Elle scanna la zone boisée à la recherche de son homme mais elle avait du mal à distinguer les formes à cause des couleurs déformées. Tout autour d’elle, les troncs, les feuilles, les buissons, se confondaient dans un brun orange qu’elle détestait déjà. Elle n’arrivait pas à distinguer ce qui était en train de brûler ou pas, tout était uni, indifférentiable. Son ouïe lui faisait défaut, il y avait trop de bruits d’animaux qui fuyaient, d’oiseaux qui s’envolaient, de bois qui brûlait, pour qu’elle réussisse à trouver son cœur.

-Oliver !

Son cri désespéré se perdit dans la forêt alors qu’elle continuait d’avancer, tous ses sens à l’affut. Il ne pouvait pas être loin, déposer William à l’hôpital ne lui avait pris que quelques minutes. Elle s’arrêta et fit son maximum pour étouffer sa panique avant d’utiliser à nouveau sa vision à rayons X, scannant ses alentours avec minutie. Tournant sur elle-même, elle augmentait à chaque fois le périmètre de recherche et enfin, elle trouva une forme humaine agenouillée au sol. Les branches lui griffèrent le visage alors qu’elle se ruait vers lui, la fumée laissant un goût âcre sur sa langue. Un mur de flammes se dressa sur son passage et elle le traversa sans ralentir, le feu lui léchant la peau sans la brûler. Enfin, elle posa les yeux sur Oliver et s’immobilisa, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Dans ses bras, le corps inerte de Théa.


	85. Chapter 85

Agenouillé à côté de Théa, il tenait sa tête contre son cœur d’une main ensanglantée. Secoué de sanglots déchirants, il la serrait désespérément contre lui, murmurant une litanie de _non, non, non_ , dans une supplication infernale. Des sillons de larmes marquaient son visage déformé par la souffrance et Kara ne put rester éloignée plus longtemps. Elle se précipita vers eux, elle devait la sauver, ils ne pouvaient pas perdre Théa, pas elle.

Perdu dans sa douleur, Oliver ne réagit pas à son toucher alors qu’elle s’accroupissait à ses côtés. Si Théa mourait aujourd’hui, il ne s’en remettrait jamais et même Kara ne saurait le ramener à la vie. Les couleurs altérées qui l’entouraient en étaient la preuve. Il gronda d’un air menaçant lorsqu’elle essaya de les séparer pour transporter sa sœur.

-Laisse-moi l’amener à l’hôpital, dit-elle avec douceur malgré l’urgence.

-C’est trop tard, dit-il, la voix éraillée par les pleurs. Elle est morte, elle est…

La main à son cou ne servait pas qu’à la maintenir contre lui, il avait le pouce contre sa carotide pour prendre son pouls. Théa semblait être blessée à l’arrière de la tête, en plus d’un éclat d’obus au flanc. Mais Kara ne perdit pas espoir si vite. Il était possible de faire repartir un cœur à l’arrêt. Elle scanna son corps, cherchant si elle avait d’autres blessures qui pouvaient être mortelles. Un mouvement attira son attention et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

-Son cœur bat, Oliver. Il bat. Elle est vivante.

-Non, elle…

Kara lui caressa tendrement la joue et il ancra son regard dévasté dans le sien. Elle y vit tant de détresse qu’elle la ressentit dans son cœur.

-Je le vois. Il est faible, mais elle est encore là. Je ne te mens pas.

-Il bat ? murmura-t-il, toujours sous le choc mais reprenant espoir.

Kara acquiesça et il lui demanda de l’amener à l’hôpital. Sauf qu’elle ne pouvait pas laisser Oliver seul dans ce brasier. Elle se leva et de son souffle glacial, éteignit peu à peu les flammes qui les entouraient. Il déposa un baiser sur le front de sa sœur, lui intimant de tenir, de rester forte, de continuer à se battre. Kara vit avec émerveillement les couleurs reprendre leur teinte habituelle. Le sépia disparaissait pour laisser place à un dégradé de rouge orangé brûlant mais si vivant qu’elle en aurait crié de joie.

Une figure traversa le mur de flammes qu’elle tentait d’éteindre et Oliver resserra sa prise sur sa sœur, prêt à la défendre de toutes ses forces. Mais ce n’était que Mon-El, couvert de cendres et de brûlures légères, qui se rua vers eux en criant le nom de Théa, paniqué.

-Amène-la à l’hôpital, dit Oliver en la lui confiant avec des gestes d’une tendresse infinie. Fais vite.

-On cherche encore Samantha, Théa lui courait après. Et aussi… Slade Wilson. Le mercenaire. Il s’était détaché du groupe.

Mon-El décolla sans plus attendre et Oliver la rejoignit et lui prit la main. Elle serait sa force dans ce cauchemar qui n’en finissait pas. Après Théa qui était entre la vie et la mort, c’était maintenant la mère de son fils qu’ils risquaient de trouver morte. Ils s’enfoncèrent un peu plus dans la forêt brûlante, Kara scannant leurs environs et usant de son souffle pour leur frayer un chemin dans ce brasier.

-Au secours… Oliver…

Un murmure dans le vacarme de l’incendie. Elle serra la main de son homme et ils coururent vers la forme allongée qu’elle avait repérée. Le visage ensanglanté, la respiration sifflante, le cœur battant à un rythme bien trop rapide pour être naturel, Samantha était loin de la femme forte qu’elle avait rencontrée quelques semaines plus tôt. Le pire était le gros morceau de fer enfoncé dans sa cuisse, créant une mare de sang autour d’elle. Malgré tout, elle s’était traînée sur plusieurs mètres pour essayer de trouver de l’aide.

Elle avait besoin de soins. Immédiatement.

…

Respirer devenait insupportable dans ce brasier mais Oliver ne quitterait pas cette île sans avoir trouvé la mère de son fils. Samantha ne devait pas être loin, et la main de Kara le guidait et l’aidait à avancer. Sans elle, Théa serait morte dans ses bras. Il l’avait crue morte. Pendant quelques minutes, il avait cru avoir tué sa petite sœur. Il laissa son regard se perdre sur les arbres dévorés par les flammes pour oublier la douleur de son cœur encore meurtri. Il ne pourrait pas continuer à vivre sans Théa. C’était juste impossible.

-Samantha, murmura Kara en courant vers la droite.

Ses sens surdéveloppés devaient la guider car Oliver n’avait rien vu ni entendu. Ils la trouvèrent allongée à terre, la jambe ensanglantée mais les yeux ouverts, elle était consciente, elle était en vie. Ils s’agenouillèrent de part et d’autre d’elle, et Kara passa précautionneusement un bras sous ses épaules pour la redresser et pouvoir la porter. Entre ses gémissements de douleur, Samantha leur demanda comment allait William, s’ils l’avaient retrouvé, s’il était en sécurité. Oliver la rassura et elle s’agrippa à lui de toutes ses forces, ancrant son regard dans le sien.

-Promets-moi… de prendre soin de William… il a besoin… de son père… d’un parent…

Sa voix n’était qu’un murmure et il craignait le pire, elle avait perdu beaucoup de sang et avait peut-être une commotion cérébrale, elle avait besoin de soins tout de suite. Mais elle le tenait d’une poigne de fer et Kara ne pouvait pas juste s’envoler avec elle, elle risquait de blesser Oliver. Il posa la main sur la sienne pour essayer de lui faire lâcher prise tout en la rassurant.

-Ne parle pas, garde tes forces. On va te soigner, ça va aller.

-Promets-le-moi Oliver ! dit-elle avec force malgré son agonie.

-Bien sûr. Je prendrai soin de lui.

Ce n’était même pas une question. Il n’abandonnerait jamais William à un orphelinat si sa mère ne survivait pas. C’était par obligation qu’il l’avait tenu éloigné de sa vie mais tout avait changé aujourd’hui. William savait.

-Même… même si ta future âme sœur le rejette. Tu le choisiras lui. Lui en premier. Toujours.

Oliver resta sans voix, le sens des paroles de Samantha le frappant de plein fouet. Elle l’avait vécu. Son âme sœur avait refusé d’accepter le fils d’un autre dans sa vie et elle avait choisi son enfant plutôt que l’homme qui lui était destiné. Dire qu’elle était prête à tous les sacrifices pour son fils serait un euphémisme.

-Je l’aime déjà, dit Kara avec douceur.

C’était le meilleur moyen de la rassurer et le soulagement s’inscrivit sur ses traits lorsqu’elle réalisa ce qu’elle sous-entendait. Elle était l’âme sœur d’Oliver. Elle murmura un petit merci avant de perdre conscience dans les bras de Kara.

-Sauve-la.

William ne pouvait pas perdre sa mère. Kara jeta un œil sur leurs alentours pour s’assurer que les flammes n’étaient pas menaçantes pour sa sécurité avant de s’envoler. Oliver se retrouva seul sur son île qui partait en fumée et qui avait failli tuer sa petite sœur. Exténué, il resta agenouillé où il était, se cachant le visage des mains. Il n’osait imaginer ce qu’il serait arrivé s’il n’avait pas dit à Kara ce qu’il se passait. Il aurait tout perdu.

Une partie du cauchemar venait de se terminer mais une attente infernale débutait. Le destin de sa sœur et de la mère de son fils était incertain et il était désormais incapable de faire quoi que ce soit pour les aider. Il ne pouvait qu’espérer.

Malheureusement, il n’avait pas beaucoup d’espoir en réserve.


	86. Chapter 86

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci à tous ceux qui continuent à suivre cette histoire, vous êtes les meilleurs ! Je voulais vous prévenir qu'après celui-ci, il ne reste plus que cinq chapitres avant l'épilogue. La fin approche, et j'espère vraiment qu'elle vous plaira, après toutes les aventures qu'ils ont vécues. Je vous laisse avec Oliver et Kara qui attendent des nouvelles de leurs amis blessés.

Assise sur une chaise inconfortable, Kara se triturait les doigts depuis ce qui semblait être une éternité. Attendre des nouvelles de leurs amis qui se battaient pour leur vie était un enfer. Oliver avait quitté la salle d’attente une demi-heure plus tôt, dès qu’ils avaient appris que Samantha était sortie d’affaire, pour conduire son fils dans une chambre pour qu’il se repose. William, aussi borné que son père, avait refusé d’y être installé tant qu’il n’avait pas eu de nouvelles sa mère, ce qui était compréhensible vu la situation.

Oliver était dans un état second depuis qu’il avait trouvé Théa. Il s’était laissé faire quand elle l’avait rejoint sur l’île avec des vêtements civils que Felicity lui avait donnés pour que son identité ne soit pas mise en danger en plus de tout le reste. Avant de rejoindre tout le monde pour prendre de leurs nouvelles, elle avait réussi à le convaincre de se rincer et de se rendre présentable, au moins pour son fils. Il avait laissé une infirmière nettoyer et panser ses coupures au visage mais ne s’était pas fait ausculter, peu préoccupé par sa santé et bien trop inquiet pour Théa et Samantha.

À leur arrivée dans la salle d’attente, ils avaient reçu un nouveau coup. Quentin Lance était aussi entre la vie et la mort, il avait reçu une flèche dans le flanc. Oliver s’était laissé choir dans une chaise à côté de son fils et ne l’avait plus quitté, lui demandant sporadiquement s’il allait bien et avait besoin de quelque chose. Kara avait pris place à côté de lui et lui tenait la main, essayant de lui donner un peu de sa force. Curtis et Dinah étaient en train de recevoir des soins pour des blessures légères et le reste de l’équipe attendait anxieusement des nouvelles des autres. Seul manquait à l’appel Slade Wilson qui avait disparu dès que J’onn l’avait déposé, mais Felicity lui avait dit de ne pas s’inquiéter pour lui et que s’il mourait de blessures internes, il le méritait bien.

La respiration sifflante d’Oliver l’avait inquiétée et après avoir demandé conseil aux infirmières, elle lui avait tendu un masque à oxygène pour qu’il s’aère les poumons. Ses amis y avaient eu droit dès leur arrivée et John respirait encore dans le sien, mais Oliver était celui qui avait passé le plus de temps dans la fumée. William avait regardé son père enfiler le masque avec crainte et Felicity avait passé un bras sur ses épaules et lui avait doucement expliqué que c’était juste pour l’aider à mieux respirer, qu’Oliver n’était pas en danger.

Kara ne pouvait imaginer l’état mental du petit garçon qui vivait un cauchemar. Il s’était fait enlever et séquestrer. Il avait été enfermé dans la petite cabine d’un bateau pendant des heures. Un psychopathe lui avait révélé l’identité de son père qui n’était autre que Green Arrow, son héro favori, tout en menaçant de le tuer. Il avait vu une île être détruite par des dizaines d’explosions. Sa mère était gravement blessée et son père qui était encore un inconnu pour lui semblait au bord du gouffre. Et Kara ne pouvait rien faire pour l’aider, sauf prier Rao que sa mère survive.

Ils avaient eu des nouvelles de Théa en premier et elles n’avaient pas été bonnes. Son traumatisme à la tête l’avait plongée dans le coma et les médecins ne savaient pas quand elle se réveillerait. Oliver qui s’était levé à l’arrivée du médecin avait titubé, les couleurs avaient vacillé et Kara avait passé un bras à sa taille pour le soutenir.

-Elle est vivante Oliver. Et elle est forte, elle se réveillera.

Malgré ses mots, il avait repris place plus abattu que jamais. John avait posé une main sur son épaule et avait murmuré des rassurances et Felicity avait aussi essayé de rester optimiste, mais ils savaient tous que l’état de Théa était grave. Ils n’avaient aucune certitude sur son avenir même si elle était toujours en vie.

Heureusement, les nouvelles concernant Samantha avaient été meilleures et Oliver avait pu souffler un peu et s’occuper l’esprit par autre chose que sa famille entre la vie et la mort. Il s’était directement occupé de son fils, l’avait rassuré comme il l’avait pu avant de lui demander avec douceur mais fermeté de retourner dans la chambre qui lui avait été assignée pour qu’il dorme un peu. Kara était restée dans la salle d’attente pour rapporter à Oliver les nouvelles de Lance quand ils en auraient et pour leur accorder un moment entre père et fils. Elle était sûre que William poserait des questions dès qu’ils seraient seuls maintenant qu’il savait sa mère hors de danger.

Un nouveau médecin entra, la mine grave, et demanda à parler avec la famille de Quentin Lance. Ils se levèrent tous sous son regard médusé et il expliqua qu’ils avaient réussi à retirer la flèche sans causer plus de dommages mais qu’elle avait transpercé des organes vitaux. Ils avaient réussi à le stabiliser pour l’instant et à réparer les organes touchés mais il aurait besoin d’une longue hospitalisation avant de se rétablir. Soulagée, Kara quitta ses amis avec Felicity pour rejoindre Oliver. Elle voulait le voir en tête à tête et il refuserait de laisser William seul.

Avant d’entrer, elle scanna rapidement la chambre, ne voulant pas interrompre un moment important. William était endormi et Oliver le veillait, assis à son chevet. Elles entrèrent discrètement et elle lui fit signe de sortir, que Felicity prendrait sa place. Il la suivit sans un mot et elle le conduisit dans la première chambre vide qu’elle trouva facilement grâce à sa supervision. Ils s’assirent sur le lit et elle lui prit la main, entremêlant leurs doigts, avant de lui expliquer l’état de Lance.

Au fil de ses paroles, sa détresse ne s’apaisait pas. Au contraire, il s’agrippait à elle comme si elle était sa seule ligne de survie, sauf qu’elle n’avait aucune idée de ce qu’elle pourrait faire pour calmer sa peine. Lance, Théa et Samantha étaient tous en voie de guérison et pourtant, aucune de ces nouvelles ne le soulageait.

-Il va s’en sortir, Oliver. Tout comme Théa et Samantha.

-On n’en sait rien. Ils sont encore en sursis, c’est trop tôt pour savoir…

La voix brisée, il était loin de l’homme fort qui avait confronté son tortionnaire sans trembler. Le destin de sa famille ne dépendait plus de lui et être si impuissant le hantait. Ce sentiment-là, elle le connaissait par cœur, elle le ressentait aussi maintenant. Mais ils avaient eu de bonnes nouvelles et ils devraient s’en réjouir. Rester optimiste.

-Si, les médecins ont dit…

-Ils n’en savent rien non plus ! dit-il d’une voix dure. Ils prétendent savoir, ils te disent qu’ils iront bien, et cinq minutes plus tard, ils meurent dans tes bras !

Kara resta interdite alors qu’il laissait enfin éclater les murs qu’il avait érigés pour ne pas s’effondrer. Il n’avait plus à se contenir maintenant qu’ils étaient seuls et toute sa détresse et son impuissance se transformaient en colère.

-C’est sûr, il y a encore un risque. Mais ils ont tous passé une étape importante. Et ils sont forts, ils…

-Laurel était forte aussi. Et elle est morte alors qu’on la croyait sortie d’affaire. Je ne peux pas… Je ne peux pas revivre ça.

Les yeux larmoyants, la voix tremblante, il la suppliait du regard d’apaiser sa détresse. Kara passa la main dans sa nuque et l’attira contre elle et il la serra de toutes ses forces, acceptant enfin le réconfort dont il avait tellement besoin et dont il s’était privé jusque-là, voulant montrer une façade forte à son fils. Elle lui retourna son étreinte avec douceur, lui murmurant des mots doux à l’oreille.

-Je ne peux pas les perdre, dit-il dans un sanglot qui lui déchira le cœur. Aucun d’eux, je… _Théa_...

Sa voix s’était brisée sur son nom alors qu’il se laissait enfin aller aux larmes et Kara ne put retenir les siennes. Tout ça était injuste. Oliver avait déjà tellement perdu. Si sa sœur mourait, il ne serait plus jamais le même, elle en avait eu la preuve lorsque les couleurs avaient viré au sépia. Ça le briserait. Perdre Quentin serait aussi une épreuve mais il y survivrait, elle le savait. Quant à Samantha… ils n’étaient pas proches mais ils avaient conçu un enfant ensemble qu’ils faisaient tout pour protéger. Sans compter que William lui en voudrait et que leur relation en serait à jamais entachée. Non, Oliver ne pouvait perdre aucune de ces personnes.

Elle resserra sa prise sur lui, caressant ses muscles tremblants, le laissant enfin évacuer un peu de sa détresse. Ils ne pouvaient qu’attendre et prier Rao qu’ils se réveillent tous.

-Je vais prier pour eux, dit-elle à mi-voix. Tu veux m’accompagner ?

Il recula de leur étreinte, les yeux rougis, ses mains s’attardant sur ses bras pour ne pas rompre leur contact, et acquiesça. Il n’avait pas la même foi qu’elle mais peu importait, elle prierait pour deux. C’était aussi une forme de méditation et ça aiderait Oliver à apaiser son esprit tourmenté. Il l’avait déjà vue faire et lui avait posé des questions sans jamais l’interrompre ni la juger pour ses croyances très éloignées des siennes. Elle prierait pour lui aussi.

Kara s’assit en tailleur pour être plus à l’aise et il l’imita en face d’elle, leurs genoux se frôlant. Elle lui prit les mains, leurs bras reposant sur leurs jambes dans une position détendue, et il ferma les yeux. Elle pria en kryptonien, les mots familiers coulant sur sa langue sans qu’elle n’ait à réfléchir, le cœur d’Oliver ralentissant peu à peu sa course folle. Le destin de leurs amis n’était plus entre leurs mains, ils devaient l’accepter et patienter.

C’était compliqué pour son âme sœur qui ne pouvait s’empêcher de penser au pire au vu de ses expériences passées. Bientôt, ils pourraient se rendre au chevet des gens qu’ils aimaient et les veiller, mais en attendant, elle était soulagée d’avoir réussi à apaiser un peu son esprit.


	87. Chapter 87

Oliver sortit de la chambre de Théa à regret, Kara sur les talons. Après avoir passé des heures au chevet de sa sœur, à lui tenir la main en la suppliant de rester avec lui, ses membres engourdis lui semblaient étrangers, il se sentait hors de son corps, perdu. Il s’arrêta et s’adossa contre le mur du couloir sous le regard inquiet de Kara, il avait besoin d’un instant pour se recentrer avant d’aller voir Quentin.

Il venait de se réveiller et Oliver avait confié sa sœur à la veille silencieuse de Mon-El pour voir son père de cœur. Sa vie à lui aussi ne tenait qu’à un fil. Mais il était conscient, c’était une nouvelle victoire sur la mort, et il devrait s’en réjouir. Pourtant, son cœur était toujours pris dans un étau qui ne se desserrerait pas tant qu’ils ne seraient pas tous remis sur pied. La dernière fois, Laurel aussi avait paru bien, elle leur avait parlé, ils avaient discuté du futur, et puis d’un coup, elle avait succombé à ses blessures devant ses yeux.

Oliver ravala ses larmes, il avait déjà trop pleuré, mais la boule à la gorge qui l’empêchait de respirer depuis des heures le suffoquait. Kara lui caressa doucement les bras, l’ancrant dans le présent. Quentin n’était pas Laurel. Personne n’était mort aujourd’hui, il ne devait pas oublier ça. Et c’était grâce à elle, grâce à Mon-El et J’onn qui l’avaient suivie et qui avaient combattu aux côtés de sa famille, de son équipe. Il ne les avait même pas encore remerciés.

-Merci. Pour tout.

-Toujours, Oliver.

Sans elle, il serait dans un état encore plus pitoyable. Pendant la longue attente alors qu’ils étaient tous en salle d’opération, il avait tenu ses émotions à distance pour montrer une façade forte à son fils. Dès qu’il s’était endormi, il avait été submergé par une détresse qui lui étreignait encore le cœur et Kara avait été là. Lorsqu’elle avait prié Rao pour ses amis, lorsqu’elle avait partagé ce moment privilégié et intime avec lui, il s’était senti hors du temps, transporté par ces paroles d’un autre monde. Elle lui avait offert un instant de paix qui l’avait aidé à chasser ses idées les plus noires.

Dès qu’ils avaient eu l’autorisation de voir Théa, il s’était installé à son chevet, détestant la voir si fragile, si pâle, mais tellement soulagé d’entendre son cœur battre. Il s’était revu deux ans plus tôt, lorsque Ras l’avait transpercée de son épée et qu’elle avait été condamnée. Il s’était sacrifié pour elle et il le referait sans hésitation si seulement il existait la possibilité de la ramener à lui, tout de suite. Mais Nyssa avait détruit le Puit de Lazare et le destin de Théa ne dépendait plus que d’elle-même. Il n’avait pu que murmurer à son oreille pour l’encourager à revenir à lui et lui interdire de le quitter. Elle n’avait pas le droit.

Deux mains prirent son visage en coupe et il trouva le regard inquiet de Kara. Il devait se recentrer sur le présent, arrêter de se perdre dans ses pensées douloureuses. Théa allait se réveiller, il devait s’en convaincre. Quentin était conscient, il allait lui parler. Samantha était stable, elle était encore endormie mais ses jours n’étaient plus en danger. Il devait croire les médecins. Même si c’était difficile. Il avait besoin d’une distraction pour ne pas replonger dans ses pensées sombres et elle était toute trouvée.

-Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé sur votre planète ?

-On en parlera plus tard.

Une culpabilité qu’il n’avait jamais vue sur son visage déforma ses traits et il passa une main à sa taille pour la retenir près de lui. À leur arrivée sur l’île, les trois aliens avaient été marqués par leur combat mais ils lui avaient assuré que tout était réglé sur leur Terre. La situation avait été trop urgente et précaire pour qu’il pose plus de questions sur le moment, mais voir Kara éviter le sujet et être si tendue rien qu’à l’idée d’en parler le convainquait qu’il était temps de le faire.

-Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ?

Comprenant qu’il était revenu à lui-même, ses mains glissèrent le long de son cou pour s’arrêter à ses épaules. Elle se mordit la lèvre avant de détourner brièvement le regard vers la chambre de Théa où ils avaient laissé Mon-El. Lorsqu’il les avait rejoints, Kara avait fait mine de partir mais Oliver l’avait retenue, il avait besoin d’elle. Mon-El avait plissé les lèvres comme si son comportement l’avait énervé et Oliver s’était demandé pourquoi elle avait voulu l’éviter. Dans la salle d’attente aussi, elle ne lui avait pas adressé un mot et une froideur parcourut les veines d’Oliver, sa main se crispant sur sa hanche.

-Mon-El t’a trahie ? demanda-t-il d’une voix glaciale.

Et il était en ce moment même dans la chambre de sa petite sœur. Il allait se dégager de ses bras pour le virer de là mais la confusion de Kara l’arrêta.

-Quoi ? Non, bien sûr que non. C’est moi. J’ai… J’ai tué sa mère. J’ai tué son peuple.

Sa voix avait flanché à cette confession et son regard était voilé de détresse dans une supplication silencieuse. Il ne savait pas si elle attendait son pardon ou sa colère, si elle voulait qu’il apaise ses tourments ou qu’il la condamne pour ses actes. Il ne pouvait lui offrir qu’une seule chose. Sa compréhension.

-Tu n’avais pas le choix, dit-il simplement et elle secoua la tête.

-J’ai choisi d’utiliser cette bombe. Sa mère est morte devant ses yeux. Je ne sais pas combien d’autres Daxamites sont morts. Et il est exilé ici, il ne pourra plus jamais revenir sur notre Terre.

Ces nouvelles étaient terribles et Kara semblait en porter toute la culpabilité. Pourtant, Mon-El ne semblait pas lui en vouloir à elle, il ne serait pas ici sinon, c’était elle qui cherchait à l’éviter, il n’avait vu aucun signe d’animosité de sa part à son égard. Elle s’était retrouvée confrontée à un choix impossible et se détestait d’avoir eu à le faire, sans pouvoir non plus le regretter. Car il n’avait aucun doute que si elle n’avait pas appuyé sur ce bouton, c’étaient les humains qui en auraient payé le prix fort. Oliver connaissait ce sentiment par cœur. Il savait combien ça pouvait être destructeur.

Il ne laisserait pas sa lumière s’éteindre. Comme elle l’avait toujours fait avec lui, c’était à son tour de lui rappeler qu’elle n’était pas ce monstre qu’elle imaginait, mais qu’elle était un héros. La plus belle personne qui ait jamais foulé cette Terre. Il essuya ses larmes de ses pouces, s’assurant qu’elle lui accordait toute son attention, avant de parler d’une voix sûre :

-Tu as fait ce qu’il fallait pour sauver tout un peuple. Ce sont les Daxamites qui vous ont attaqués et qui ne vous ont pas laissé le choix. Je le sais. Mon-El le sait. Tu as fait ton maximum avant de recourir à cette arme. Les morts d’aujourd’hui le sont de la main de Rhéa. Pas de la tienne.

Un éclat de soulagement passa dans les yeux hantés de Kara. Ses mots avaient fait mouche, même s’il allait devoir les répéter encore et encore. Il l’attira contre lui et elle le remercia dans son cou en s’agrippant à lui. Elle avait eu peur de le perdre. Jamais. Quoi qu’elle fasse, quoi qu’elle devienne, il serait toujours là pour elle comme elle était là pour lui.

Lorsqu’ils se séparèrent, elle avait une détermination nouvelle dans le regard et elle lui prit la main pour l’aider à se redresser. Ils avaient tous les deux vaincu leur ennemi aujourd’hui mais il leur avait aussi beaucoup pris. Kara avait mis de côté ses sentiments le temps qu’ils combattent Chase, mais il était soulagé qu’elle se soit finalement ouverte à lui sans laisser ce poison la ronger de l’intérieur. Ensemble, ils sauraient faire face à l’avenir.

Ils parcoururent les quelques mètres qui les séparaient de la chambre de Quentin main dans la main, chacun puisant sa force en l’autre. Les échos de la voix grave de son père de cœur lui soutirèrent un sourire. Cette journée ne serait bientôt plus qu’un cauchemar.


	88. Chapter 88

_Dix jours plus tard._

Oliver traversait les couloirs de l’hôpital pour rejoindre le chevet de sa sœur dans un trajet désormais familier. Les trois blessés avaient été transférés à Star City dès que leur état avait été jugé stable et depuis, il s’y rendait chaque jour. Il venait de déposer William dans la chambre de sa mère qui allait bientôt pouvoir sortir, sa blessure à la jambe guérissait bien et elle s’était remise de son important traumatisme crânien. Quentin aussi était hors de danger même s’il allait devoir rester alité pendant plusieurs semaines.

-Salut Speedy, dit-il en fermant doucement la porte derrière lui.

Il donnerait tout pour la voir lever les yeux au ciel et se plaindre de ce surnom ridicule. Théa resta immobile, inerte dans ces draps blancs, ses paupières ne frémirent même pas. Il prit place sur une chaise, l’attirant au plus près de son lit, avant de lui prendre délicatement la main. Il rêvait de sentir ses doigts bouger.

Elle lui manquait tellement.

Depuis l’explosion de l’île, Oliver avait l’impression de vivre dans le brouillard. Un brouillard qui se dissipait un peu chaque jour, lui permettant d’y voir plus clair. Kara était d’un soutien sans faille mais elle était aussi préoccupée par ce qu’il se passait sur sa Terre, où elle aidait à la reconstruction de ce que les Daxamites avaient détruit sans pitié. Oliver ne cherchait pas à la retenir auprès de lui, c’était sa façon à elle de se racheter pour les morts dont elle se sentait responsable, elle avait besoin d’aider là-bas.

Sa vraie force, sa motivation pour se lever tous les matins et réparer la situation impossible dans laquelle Chase l’avait mis, c’était William. Il se devait d’être fonctionnel, de surmonter sa détresse à savoir Théa dans le coma _par sa faute_ , de ne pas montrer un instant combien la moindre brise risquait de le faire s’écrouler en mille morceaux. Son fils avait besoin qu’il soit fort et optimiste, et il s’efforçait de l’être, malgré la douleur sourde dans sa poitrine qui l’empêchait parfois de respirer.

-Kara n’est pas là aujourd’hui, elle s’excuse. Comme tu le sais, elle est débordée par les reconstructions. Elle ne s’arrête jamais.

Oliver n’avait jamais été doué pour parler. Mais Felicity avait insisté, les gens dans le coma pouvaient entendre, et ça ne pouvait être que bénéfique pour Théa. Il avait déjà épuisé tous ses mots pour la supplier de se réveiller. Lui raconter sa vie n’élicitait pas plus de réaction mais au moins, il ne finissait pas en larmes. Il l’avait imaginée se lever directement en apprenant combien la situation était hors de contrôle à la mairie, prête à tout remettre en ordre.

Gérer la presse avait été un cauchemar. Étouffer complètement l’affaire n’était pas une option, pas avec le maire adjoint et la responsable du personnel du maire à l’hôpital. Sans mentionner William. Ils avaient inventé une histoire sordide de vengeance, qui n’était finalement pas si éloignée de la vérité. Prometheus se serait enfui de prison pour attaquer le maire qui avait causé son arrestation, il aurait découvert l’existence d’un enfant illégitime et l’aurait enlevé avec sa mère et les proches du maire, Quentin et Théa. Il l’aurait fait chanter pour leur libération et Oliver aurait fait appel à une agence secrète pour les sortir de là. Prometheus était mort, les otages blessés, et le maire Queen avait hérité d’un petit garçon.

-William appréhende la rentrée, même s’il ne le dit pas. Apparemment il était le premier de sa classe, tu y crois ? Il ne tient pas ça de nous.

Sa relation avec William était plus que compliquée. Il parlait peu, sauf pour lui faire des reproches ou pour donner son opinion sur ce qu’il voulait pour la suite. Il était en colère contre Oliver qui n’avait pas voulu qu’il fasse partie de sa vie et qui avait préféré jouer au héros plutôt qu’être son père. Cet argument faisait mal car il n’avait pas tort. Il avait _choisi_ d’être un protecteur pour sa ville plutôt que d’élever son fils. Il aurait pu rendre les armes en apprenant qu’il était père. D’après Kara, il n’avait jamais eu le choix. Être Green Arrow faisait partie de lui, c’était sa philosophie de vie et sans lui, Star City ne serait plus qu’un cratère. Elle était sûre que William avait juste besoin d’un peu de temps pour le réaliser.

Oliver n’était pas le seul à faire les frais de la colère de William. Samantha n’était pas en reste. Il l’avait gardée en lui les premiers jours, trop inquiet pour elle et choqué d’apprendre que son père était Green Arrow. Quand les choses avaient commencé à se calmer, qu’une routine s’était peu à peu installée, quand sa mère avait été en vraie voie de guérison, il avait explosé. Oliver n’en avait entendu que des bribes, il les laissait souvent seuls dans la chambre d’hôpital, mais leurs éclats de voix avaient été impossible à manquer. Ses sanglots lui avaient brisé le cœur mais il s’était retenu d’intervenir, il avait été plus que temps que William se libère de ce poids. En ça, il lui ressemblait. Après, il n’avait pas adressé un mot ni à Oliver ni à Kara et à leur retour dans l’appartement, il s’était directement allongé dans le matelas qu’ils avaient temporairement installé dans le salon, pour ne le quitter que le lendemain.

William en voulait à Samantha de lui avoir menti toute sa vie. Elle avait cultivé le secret, lui disant que son père ne pouvait pas s’occuper de lui et qu’elle lui expliquerait pourquoi plus tard. Ça n’avait pas empêché William de se sentir abandonné. Le fait que l’âme sœur de Samantha ne l’avait jamais accepté n’avait pas arrangé les choses. Il avait refusé de vivre avec l’enfant d’un autre sous son toit et Samantha avait choisi William. Son âme sœur s’était retiré de sa vie et ils avaient très peu de contacts, juste assez pour entretenir leur vision des couleurs ternie.

Samantha avait tout sacrifié pour William.

-Il est vraiment incroyable. L’autre jour, Ray et Felicity discutaient d’un problème scientifique sans que j’y comprenne quoi que ce soit et il a réussi à suivre leur conversation et à poser une question intelligente. Et à ce moment, je te jure que Felicity a douté de sa paternité.

Théa aurait ri et plaisanté sur le fait qu’il n’était pas difficile de le surpasser en sciences.

Malgré tout, William avait refusé de continuer à vivre sans son père. Sauf si Oliver le virait de sa vie. Le tenir éloigné n’avait de toute façon plus de sens, tous ceux qui avaient été présents sur l’île avaient appris son existence, amis et ennemis. Finalement, le garder secret n’avait pas empêché Dhark et Chase de le trouver et de l’utiliser contre lui. Oliver n’avait plus aucune raison de garder William loin de lui. Sauf qu’il était mort de peur.

Kara lui disait que c’était dans sa nature d’être père, qu’il n’avait pas à s’en faire, qu’il n’avait qu’à suivre ses instincts. Elle était là pour l’épauler mais il faisait déjà un travail remarquable d’après elle. C’était vrai qu’il faisait son maximum mais il craignait de ne pas en faire assez ou d’en faire trop. La colère de William à son encontre ne l’aidait pas à prendre confiance non plus. La veille, William s’était réveillé après un cauchemar et Oliver l’avait consolé, il s’était agrippé à lui et avait pleuré dans son cou, et il avait cru qu’un vrai lien se formait entre eux. Au petit matin, tout avait été oublié et William avait de nouveau tous ses murs levés contre lui.

-Je ne sais pas comment être père, avoua-t-il en lui caressant la main du pouce.

Il avait désespérément besoin de sa sœur. Théa saurait quoi dire. En quelques mots, elle saurait faire en sorte que William se sente comme un Queen. Elle saurait être sa confidente et elle serait prête à le dévergonder. Il l’imaginait déjà lui raconter les frasques d’Oliver quand il était plus jeune et manigancer dans son dos pour qu’ils passent la nuit à jouer à la console ou pour lui faire une surprise de mauvais goût. Elle serait la meilleure tante au monde.

On toqua à la porte et il s’essuya les yeux, effaçant les quelques larmes qui avaient coulé. Il fut surpris de voir William entrer discrètement et approcher une chaise du lit pour s’installer en face de lui.

-Ta maman était fatiguée ? On peut rentrer si tu veux.

-Non, je voulais voir tata Théa.

Son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge. _Tata_. Il l’acceptait déjà dans sa famille alors qu’il ne l’avait encore jamais vue consciente. Il ne savait pas combien elle était solaire et aimante malgré toutes les épreuves qu’elle avait traversées. Il n’avait jamais entendu son rire ni senti ses bras autour de lui.

-J’ai lu que les gens dans le coma peuvent nous entendre. C’est vrai ?

William le regardait avec sérieux, il attendait une vraie réponse, pas un mensonge qu’on racontait aux enfants pour leur faire plaisir, pour rendre leur vision du monde plus belle.

-Je ne suis pas sûr, dit-il honnêtement. Mais ça ne peut que lui faire du bien de nous entendre. Elle sait qu’on l’attend.

Il acquiesça, comme si c’était la chose la plus logique du monde, et reporta son attention sur Théa.

-Tu crois qu’elle aimerait que je lui parle de ma journée ?

-Bien sûr.

Avec stupéfaction et émerveillement, il écouta son fils parler à Théa de tout et de rien, s’ouvrant à elle – et à lui – comme il ne l’avait encore jamais fait. Sa voix couvrit le bruit des machines qui maintenaient sa petite sœur en vie et Oliver ne le lâcha pas des yeux. Il avala ses paroles, lui qui était d’habitude si renfermé lui ouvrait enfin une porte. Il se promit de tout faire pour ne pas le décevoir et pour lui offrir une enfance heureuse et insouciante. William se remettait doucement de son enlèvement, il sursautait encore au moindre bruit et il faisait des cauchemars, mais maintenant qu’il était sous sa protection, il s’assurerait qu’il ne vive plus jamais une chose pareille.

Il ne savait pas en détail qu’est-ce qu’il avait vécu entre les mains de Chase, il n’en disait pas un mot, même pas à sa mère. Il n’avait pas été blessé physiquement mais Oliver n’avait aucun doute qu’il l’avait tourmenté mentalement, avec des mensonges sur Oliver, sur sa mère, sur ses croyances d’enfant. Ce serpent avait de la chance d’être mort, il lui aurait fait vivre un cauchemar en prison sinon.

William finit par se lever pour se pencher sur Théa et lui murmurer quelque chose à l’oreille. Oliver l’entendit grâce à ses sens affinés et dut faire appel à toutes ses années de self contrôle pour ne rien laisser paraître. Son fils était un joyau. _Réveille-toi vite. Oliver est vraiment, vraiment triste sans toi._

-Je retourne voir maman.

Et comme ça, il était parti.

Oliver fixa sa chaise vide un long moment avant de reporter son attention sur Théa. William était vraiment plein de surprises. Du haut de ses douze ans, il faisait preuve d’une maturité déconcertante. Il s’inquiétait pour Théa parce qu’elle était importante pour Oliver, il lui montrait son soutien avec sa présence et il s’était ouvert à lui en quelques mots.

-C’était mon fils, murmura-t-il. Je crois qu’il t’aime déjà.

_Bien sûr qu’il m’aime, je suis la meilleure tata du monde._

-J’ai hâte que tu le rencontres.

Il déposa un baiser sur sa main avant de la reposer délicatement sur le matelas. Avant de sortir, il lui adressa un dernier regard et il aurait juré que ses lèvres s’étaient légèrement levées en un sourire.


	89. Chapter 89

Les dégâts causés par les Daxamites à National City semblaient infinis. À chaque fois que Supergirl en finissait quelque part, elle était requise ailleurs. Des bâtiments entiers devaient être démolis pour être reconstruits, d’autres devaient être désencombrés avant d’être réparés, sans parler des criminels qui profitaient du chaos ambient pour agir. Supergirl ne pouvait pas être partout à la fois.

Kara était surmenée mais elle ne s’arrêterait pas. Elle avait trahi sa ville et se devait de faire son maximum pour réparer ses erreurs. Heureusement, elle avait le soutien du DEO et de Kal qui lui prêtait main forte dès qu’il avait un moment de libre. Elle atterrit au centre de contrôle et se plaça derrière un écran pour consulter une carte de la ville et déterminer où on avait le plus besoin d’elle. Ne plus voir Mon-El ici était un crève-cœur, lui qui s’était tant entraîné pour devenir un héros était maintenant coincé sur une Terre qui n’avait pas besoin de ses services.

Sous les conseils d’Oliver, elle avait pris son courage à deux mains pour discuter à cœur ouvert avec son ami de ce qu’il s’était passé. Elle avait tué sa mère devant ses yeux et elle aurait compris qu’il la déteste et exige de ne plus jamais la voir. Au contraire, il lui avait assuré qu’il ne lui en voulait pas, que l’unique responsable de toute cette crise c’était Rhéa, pas Supergirl qui avait tout fait pour sauver la Terre de sa folie. Mon-El était en colère contre sa mère, contre son peuple qui l’avait suivie si aveuglément, contre son père qui n’avait pas su la raisonner avant qu’il ne soit trop tard. Il avait pris Kara dans ses bras et lui avait promis qu’ils seraient toujours amis et que si elle avait besoin de son pardon, il le lui donnait.

-Supergirl, un mot ?

Elle détourna son attention des écrans et suivit Alex dans son bureau, s’attendant à ce qu’elle lui présente une nouvelle affaire, mais sa sœur croisa les bras dès que la porte fut fermée derrière elle. Kara fit presque demi-tour, elle n’était pas d’humeur à recevoir une nouvelle leçon de morale, mais l’inquiétude sincère inscrite sur le visage d’Alex la retint.

-Tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça, dit-elle. Depuis quand tu n’as pas mis les pieds dans ton appartement ?

Depuis l’île. Elle n’y était retournée qu’une fois en coup de vent pour prendre quelques affaires. Mais ça ne voulait rien dire.

-J’habite pratiquement chez Oliver, répliqua-t-elle.

-Quand tu vas là-bas c’est pour l’aider à gérer la crise. Pas pour prendre soin de toi.

Elle avait fait son enquête. Kara allait tous les jours sur la Terre 1 mais jamais pour se reposer. Elle aidait Oliver à gérer les conséquences de la dernière attaque de Prometheus qui même après la mort continuait à le faire souffrir. L’état de Théa restait inquiétant et menaçait de le faire basculer dans la déprime, la presse était sur son dos, voulant lui soutirer tous les détails concernant les enlèvements, il devait s’occuper d’un petit garçon traumatisé par son kidnapping et l’état grave dans lequel il avait retrouvé sa mère. Kara faisait son maximum pour le soutenir.

-Je divise mon temps entre les deux Terres. Tu sais que je ne suis pas humaine, je peux rester plusieurs jours sans dormir, c’est pas un problème pour moi.

-Tu dois quand même ralentir. Tu n’as pas à faire tout ça pour la ville, tu n’as pas à chercher à te racheter pour quoi que ce soit, au contraire, tu…

-Comment tu peux dire ça ? l’interrompit-elle. J’ai échoué. J’ai tué des gens. Je suis devenue une tueuse.

Le regard d’Alex s’adoucit alors que Kara sentait la colère et la frustration gronder en elle. Elle en avait assez qu’on lui dise sans cesse ce qu’elle était censée faire ou non. Elle sut ce que sa sœur allait dire avant même qu’elle n’ouvre la bouche et retint son envie de s’envoler et de la laisser en plan. Il était temps de la confronter et de faire entendre son point de vue.

-Tu n’avais pas le choix. Kara, je comprends que tu te sentes coupable mais…

-Non. Aucun de vous ne comprend. Vous voulez tous m’arrêter sous prétexte que je me surmène mais aucun de vous ne s’arrête pour se demander ce que _moi_ je veux !

Elle voyait tous les jours leurs regards inquiets, leurs sous-entendus, leur réticence à l’envoyer à chaque fois vers une autre mission. Ça la mettait en rogne. Le seul qui ne cherchait pas à l’arrêter, c’était Oliver. Même lorsqu’elle quittait leur lit en pleine nuit parce que rester inactive lui était insupportable, il ne la retenait pas. Il ne le lui reprochait pas. Il la laissait panser ses plaies à sa façon. Lui comprenait.

Alex était surprise, elle ne s’était pas attendue à ça et avait certainement cru que Kara allait céder. Pas cette fois. Réparer sa ville était une priorité, ralentir n’était pas une option.

-Je veux aider National City au maximum de mes capacités, dit-elle plus calmement. Si ça veut dire dormir deux heures par nuit pendant quelques temps, soit. Si tu crois que je pourrais passer la soirée à m’amuser avec mes amis alors que des gens ont besoin de Supergirl, alors tu ne sais vraiment pas qui je suis.

L’air contrit, Alex baissa les bras, perdant sa pose autoritaire.

-J’oublie parfois combien tu peux être forte. Tu me promets de ne pas te tuer à la tâche ?

Kara leva le petit doigt avec un sourire espiègle, tout était pardonné.

-Promis.

Sa sœur leva les yeux au ciel avant de la prendre dans ses bras, lui murmurant à l’oreille qu’elle lui manquait. Avec un pincement au cœur, Kara se rendit compte de combien elle avait délaissé sa sœur. Elles ne se voyaient qu’en coup de vent, à chaque fois pour le travail, elle ne se rappelait même pas de la dernière fois qu’elles avaient vraiment discuté.

-Je suis désolée de t’avoir mise de côté, dit-elle en la serrant un peu plus fort. Je vais essayer de trouver un meilleur équilibre.

Alex recula, les mains sur ses épaules, la dévisageant pour déceler la vérité.

-Tout va bien alors ?

-Tout n’est pas parfait mais on y travaille avec Oliver, répondit-elle honnêtement.

Rassurée, Alex la lâcha et lui demanda des nouvelles de William. Le petit garçon était immédiatement devenu la personne préférée de tous les membres des Teams Arrow et Supergirl. La plupart ne l’avaient pas encore rencontré mais ça ne les empêchait pas d’être très protecteurs envers lui, il venait de gagner une grande famille même s’il n’en avait pas encore conscience.

Il s’était fait une place dans le cœur de Kara dès qu’Oliver lui avait parlé de lui, mais depuis qu’il faisait vraiment partie de leurs vies, elle ne pouvait imaginer qu’il en disparaisse. Heureusement, Oliver et Samantha avaient décidé d’écouter leur fils et de ne plus lui imposer cette séparation, malgré les risques, malgré cette célébrité qui allait lui tomber dessus. Tout se mettait en place petit à petit et quand Samantha serait sortie de l’hôpital, ils pourraient vraiment envisager l’avenir.

Kara tâtonnait un peu, elle n’était pas encore sûre du rôle qu’elle allait jouer dans sa vie. William s’était attaché à elle mais c’était peut-être dû au fait qu’il restait froid avec son père et qu’il avait besoin de réconfort. Ou simplement parce que Supergirl l’avait sauvé. Dans tous les cas, elle lui montrait qu’il était le bienvenu, qu’il n’était pas un intrus entre Oliver et elle même si sa présence changeait irrémédiablement leurs vies.

Sans le savoir, Prometheus leur avait offert le plus beau des cadeaux.


	90. Chapter 90

_Deux mois plus tard_

Derrière le comptoir de la cuisine, Oliver terminait d’emballer dans de l’aluminium les sandwiches qu’il venait de préparer. Un pour lui, un pour William, trois pour Kara. L’interphone sonna alors qu’il les glissait dans un sac en papier et il ouvrit l’accès aux trois arrivants qui avaient cinq étages à monter. Lui et Kara avaient choisi un appartement dans un immeuble ultra sécurisé, sachant que William habiterait avec eux.

Il avait été nécessaire de déménager, son deux pièces était bien trop petit maintenant que son fils vivait chez lui une semaine sur deux, et ils avaient pris leur temps pour trouver la perle rare. Un grand séjour et une cuisine très bien équipée, trois chambres pour pouvoir accueillir William et leurs amis d’une autre Terre à l’occasion, et surtout, un grand balcon et une baie vitrée pour permettre à Kara d’aller et venir à sa guise. Il était parfait.

Oliver ouvrit grand la porte en entendant des voix dans le couloir et son fils apparut en premier et accéléra la cadence en le voyant. Il embrassa chaleureusement William qui portait déjà son t-shirt à l’effigie des Eagles et qui vibrait presque d’excitation. Ils allaient assister à un match de baseball, ce qui était une première pour William qui allait voir _en vrai_ ses joueurs préférés. Derrière lui, Samantha lui adressait un regard affectueux et Mon-El était tout sourire. Tout le monde adorait William.

Il les invita à entrer pour que Samantha puisse s’asseoir cinq minutes, elle était toujours en béquilles même si elle en avait de moins en moins besoin, se remettant doucement de sa blessure. Mon-El déposa le petit sac d’affaires de William qui allait passer la semaine chez lui, ce qui l’emplissait de bonheur. Le daxamite les accompagnait partout où ils allaient. Étant donné qu’Oliver était le maire, Samantha et William avaient été assignés des gardes du corps mais c’était loin d’être suffisant contre les ennemis de Green Arrow. Mon-El s’était tout de suite proposé pour faire partie de leur garde rapprochée et Oliver lui en serait à jamais reconnaissant. Leur sécurité était assurée.

Ils discutèrent de la semaine de William et de leurs projets, et Samantha lui demanda s’il projetait de le lui laisser certaines soirées. Son fils perdit légèrement son sourire, il détestait quand Oliver passait son rôle de Green Arrow au-dessus de lui, mais ça ne pouvait pas toujours être évité. Oliver avait vite compris que ce n’était pas par égoïsme ou parce qu’il pensait être plus important que la ville, mais parce qu’il s’inquiétait pour lui. William ne voulait pas perdre son père alors qu’il venait de le rencontrer.

Gérer son emploi du temps était compliqué. Passer toutes ses journées à la mairie et ses nuits à l’Arrow Cave était une époque révolue. Il essayait de passer autant de temps que possible avec son fils et de ne pas négliger Kara non plus. Son travail de maire était compliqué depuis que Théa n’était plus là pour l’épauler. Il lui rendait visite tous les jours à l’hôpital, elle lui manquait atrocement et une douleur sourde dans son cœur lui rappelait à chaque instant qu’elle ne se réveillerait peut-être jamais. Il avait appris à vivre avec et faisait de son mieux pour profiter du moment présent et arrêter d’envisager le pire. William était un vrai rayon de soleil dans sa vie et l’illuminait de toutes parts, repoussant les ténèbres qui avaient failli le suffoquer.

Lorsque les deux adultes partirent, l’ambiance entre père et fils ne se fit pas pesante comme au début. Ils se connaissaient maintenant et leur relation avait beaucoup évolué en quelques semaines. Oliver servit un jus à William qui déblatérait à propos de son équipe favorite et qui lui posait plein de questions sur leur soirée. Est-ce qu’ils seraient hauts dans les gradins ? Est-ce qu’ils verraient bien les joueurs ? Est-ce qu’il y avait une chance qu’il attrape une balle perdue ? Oliver y répondait avec joie tout en rassemblant les quelques affaires dont ils auraient besoin. Leurs tickets, leurs collations, leurs casquettes de supporter.

-Je crois que tu as oublié quelque chose ! dit William en se levant pour courir vers son sac.

Il en sortit un t-shirt bleu électrique avec l’emblème des Eagles à l’arrière, de taille adulte. Toute protestation mourut sur ses lèvres. Il ne pouvait pas dire non à un cadeau de la part de son fils, même s’il allait être ridicule. Il était damné.

-Heureusement que tu es là pour penser à l’essentiel. Merci, William, je l’adore.

Oliver fila se changer et lorsqu’il revint au salon, William afficha un grand sourire et leva les pouces en l’air. Il voyait en noir et blanc et ne pouvait pas se douter de combien cette couleur était inhabituelle pour lui. Mais cette soirée était pour eux et il se ficherait du regard des gens. Ils allaient de toute façon partir incognito, le match n’avait pas lieu à Star City et il porterait des lunettes de soleil en plus de sa casquette. Personne ne reconnaîtrait le maire Queen en compagnie de son fils illégitime.

-Maintenant on est prêts, il manque plus que…

William s’interrompit lorsqu’un portail apparut au milieu de leur salon. Comme ils le lui avaient appris, il se leva pour se placer derrière son père qui serait prêt à le défendre si c’était un intrus qui le traversait. Son monde s’illumina un peu plus, les couleurs vibrant presque par leur intensité, lorsque Kara fit son entrée. De la tête aux pieds, elle était affublée de tous les articles aux couleurs des Eagles imaginables. Casquette et t-shirt bleu électrique, pantalon blanc officiel avec deux bandes bleues le long des jambes, baskets avec leur emblème sur le côté, gant de baseball à la main, sifflet autour du cou pour pouvoir crier sa joie, rayures bleues et blanches sur une joue. Oliver tomba un peu plus amoureux d’elle.

William accourut pour la prendre dans ses bras, il l’adorait depuis le premier jour, c’était la seule adulte contre qui il n’avait pas été en colère après avoir découvert l’identité de son père et un lien fort s’était créé entre eux. Kara lui retourna son étreinte avec un sourire éblouissant et lorsqu’elle leva le regard vers Oliver, ses yeux s’écarquillèrent de surprise. Il avait dit qu’il resterait sobre et elle avait dû insister pour qu’il porte au moins une casquette de l’équipe favorite de William, raison pour laquelle elle avait décidé de faire tout l’inverse et de porter leurs couleurs.

-On est tous assortis ce soir ! dit-elle en essayant de se remettre de son choc, les yeux pétillants de joie.

-Et tu n’as pas vu le meilleur, dit Oliver en se retournant et en montrant son dos du doigt.

Avec une exclamation surprise, son sourire s’élargit encore si c’était possible alors que William lui demandait ce qu’elle en pensait. Une immense tête d’aigle blanche leur adressait un regard intense, deux battes de baseball en arrière-plan.

-Il est ma-gni-fique ! dit-elle, sa voix montant dans les aigus.

Oliver entendit un déclic et fit volte-face. Son téléphone toujours levé vers lui, elle prit une autre photo. Il abandonna la bataille avant même de l’avoir entamée. William riait derrière sa main alors que Kara semblait beaucoup s’amuser. C’était ce genre de moments qu’il ne voulait jamais oublier.

-Oh oui, avec ton air renfrogné, c’est parfait.

Il se retint de lever les yeux au ciel pour éviter d’avoir l’air encore plus ridicule et lui prit le téléphone des mains en promettant qu’il n’effacerait rien. De toute façon, il n’avait aucune chance de réussir avec sa supervitesse.

-À votre tour !

Ils se prirent par la taille et affichèrent de grands sourires à la caméra alors qu’Oliver immortalisait ce moment parfait. Il ne pouvait qu’espérer que ces clichés ne finiraient pas entre les mains des Teams Arrow et Supergirl. C’était un risque qu’il était prêt à prendre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot pour me dire ce que vous en pensez :)


	91. Chapter 91

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le dernier chapitre !! Après ça, il ne reste plus que l’épilogue que j’ai coupé en deux parties, j’espère que vous allez aimer ce que je leur ai réservé, après tout ce temps et toutes ces aventures ! Un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont lu jusqu’ici et encore plus à ceux qui m’ont laissé un petit mot en chemin. Je vous laisse avec Oliver et Kara :)

_Quatre mois plus tard – 29 novembre 2017_

Devant le miroir de la salle de bains, Kara terminait de se boucler les cheveux, presque prête pour la soirée. Oliver l’attendait déjà au salon et elle avait hâte de découvrir sa réaction quand il la verrait. Elle avait revêtu la robe prune qu’elle avait portée lors de leur tout premier dîner car ce soir, ils fêtaient l’anniversaire de leur rencontre. Le jour où leurs vies avaient basculé. Il avait gardé le secret sur leur destination, lui disant simplement de se mettre sur son trente et un, et elle espérait secrètement qu’il l’amènerait dans le même restaurant à Central City. Elle n’y pouvait rien, elle était une grande romantique.

Oliver le cachait bien mais il l’était aussi.

Ces dernières semaines, elle avait encore découvert de nouvelles facettes de sa personnalité, ce dont elle ne se lasserait jamais. Elle avait emménagé sur la Terre 1 et Oliver se délectait de ne plus avoir à la cacher maintenant qu’ils pouvaient s’afficher en public. Elle l’accompagnait lors des soirées mondaines, il leur réservait toujours un moment dans la semaine rien qu’à eux malgré leurs vies hectiques, il se faisait un plaisir de marcher main dans la main pour lui faire visiter la ville. Felicity lui avait créé une identité en béton et heureusement, car les journalistes s’étaient empressés d’enquêter sur Kara en la voyant au bras d’Oliver. Elle était l’âme sœur du playboy devenu maire. Ils avaient été déçus de découvrir qu’elle était tout à fait normale.

Supergirl était pour l’instant mise de côté le temps que la presse se calme et arrête de la suivre partout. Elle n’intervenait que rarement lors des missions les plus dangereuses de Green Arrow et elle avait laissé National City entre les mains compétentes de J’onn, Alex et de tout le DEO, même si elle restait joignable en cas de besoin. Cette situation ne durerait pas, être Supergirl courait dans ses veines et les menaces sur cette Terre ne cessaient de se faire plus imposantes. Mais elle profitait du temps qu’elle avait pour lancer sa carrière de journaliste et essayer de se faire une place sans profiter de la célébrité de son âme sœur. Elle serait reconnue pour son travail.

Après un dernier coup d’œil dans le miroir, elle rejoignit Oliver qui se leva du canapé en la voyant, un sourire discret éclairant son visage si beau. Lui aussi était sur son trente et un, portant un costume plus raffiné que ceux qu’il portait en tant que maire, avec une chemise blanche qui laissait deviner ses muscles de combattant. Un nœud papillon bleu marine ajoutait une touche de classe et sa barbe taillée définissait un peu plus sa mâchoire carrée. Oliver la détaillait de la tête aux pieds, s’attardant sur ses courbes élégamment mises en valeur.

-Je n’oublierai jamais cette robe. Tu es magnifique.

-Merci, dit-elle en sentant ses joues rosir. Tu n’es pas mal non plus.

-Juste pas mal ? demanda-t-il d’un ton taquin en repoussant une de ses mèches blondes derrière son épaule, laissant ses doigts courir le long de son bras. Je m’attendais à meilleur compliment.

Kara tressaillit à son toucher et murmura qu’il manquait juste un petit quelque chose avant de l’embrasser tendrement. Il sourit contre ses lèvres et la prit par la taille pour l’attirer contre lui, attisant son désir. Ses yeux océans pétillaient de joie et ses joues avaient aussi pris une teinte rosée.

-Voilà, dit-elle en passant son pouce sur sa pommette. Tu es très beau comme ça.

Son rire lui fit chaud au cœur, elle adorait ces moments simples de bonheur qu’ils partageaient. Elle ne se faisait pas d’illusions, elle savait qu’avec les vies qu’ils menaient ils ne pouvaient qu’avoir des hauts et des bas. Ils avaient touché le fond quand Prometheus avait détruit Oliver mais ils s’étaient relevés plus forts, mieux armés contre les ennemis à venir. Et deux mois plus tôt, ils avaient gagné une nouvelle bataille contre ce monstre lorsque Théa s’était réveillée de son coma, sans séquelles. Oliver avait été transformé. Le pli d’inquiétude qui lui barrait constamment le front avait disparu, ses épaules s’étaient redressées en l’absence du poids de la culpabilité qui l’écrasait, ses yeux avaient perdu le voile de tristesse qui les habitait. Kara savourait chaque jour de le voir si apaisé.

Ils se détachèrent finalement l’un de l’autre, ne voulant pas arriver en retard. Lorsqu’ils entrèrent dans l’ascenseur, il la surprit en appuyant sur le bouton du dernier étage.

-Le toit ?

Oliver acquiesça d’un air mystérieux et glissa sa main dans la sienne, entremêlant leurs doigts. Sur sa peau, elle pouvait sentir les irrégularités presque invisibles causées par tous les combats qu’il avait vécus au cours des années. Elle resserra sa prise sur lui. Il n’aurait plus jamais à les mener seul.

Elle se demandait qu’est-ce qu’il prévoyait, l’accès au toit de l’immeuble était condamné, il n’était accessible que par les airs. Et Oliver ne s’était plus risqué à voler avec elle depuis l’île. Ils n’en avaient pas rediscuté mais elle supposait que c’était désormais lié à de mauvais souvenirs. Il la conduisit au bout du couloir et ils montèrent encore un escalier avant qu’il ne déverrouille une porte sous son regard médusé.

-Qu’est-ce que tu…

Kara s’interrompit en posant le pied à l’extérieur, émerveillée. Des guirlandes lumineuses les entouraient, formant un chapiteau de lumière dans la nuit noire. Au centre, une table était élégamment dressée pour deux, éclairée par des bougies, leurs assiettes recouvertes de cloches gardant le mystère sur ce qu’ils allaient manger. La nappe bordeaux qui la recouvrait était un clin d’œil à leur premier dîner et son cœur déborda d’amour pour lui.

-Tu aimes ? murmura-t-il à son oreille, son souffle la faisant frémir.

-C’est parfait.

Il glissa une main dans son dos pour l’encourager à avancer et ils prirent place, dans cet endroit féérique qu’il avait créé pour elle. Au-dessus de leurs têtes, les étoiles brillaient entre les guirlandes lumineuses et de tous côtés, la ville s’étendait à perte de vue au-dessus du petit parapet qui délimitait le toit.

C’était magnifique.

-Pourquoi tout ça ? demanda-t-elle, les yeux brillants.

Le plan avait simplement été de passer la soirée au restaurant pour marquer le coup. Oliver lui offrait un moment magique, hors du temps, rien qu’à eux.

-Parce que te rencontrer a changé ma vie. Tu m’as accepté malgré mon passé, malgré mon côté sombre. Tu m’as compris et défendu contre tout le monde, même tes amis les plus proches. Tu m’as sauvé de moi-même et chaque jour, avec tes sourires, avec ton amour, tu chasses mes démons. Tu fais ressortir le meilleur en moi. Ce jour mérite d’être célébré comme il se doit non ?

Kara lâcha un petit oui en riant, les yeux embrumés de larmes. Oliver était un homme d’action, pas de paroles, mais quand il le faisait, quand il laissait son cœur parler, elle était à chaque fois éblouie.

-Tu as tout changé aussi, dit-elle à son tour. Je croyais être condamnée à une vie de solitude et te trouver a comblé un vide en moi, tu m’as ouvert la porte vers un futur auquel j’avais renoncé. On est devenu une famille.

Elle sourit en pensant à William qu’elle considérait comme son propre fils même s’il ne l’appellerait jamais maman. Il avait réveillé tous ses instincts maternels qu’elle avait cru devoir enfouir à jamais. Oliver était celui grâce à qui elle vivait tout ça. Elle reconnaissait à peine la personne qu’elle avait été avant de le rencontrer. Si naïve, si inconsciente des difficultés de la vie de héros et pourtant encore si brisée par la perte de son peuple.

-Tu as guéri mon âme, continua-t-elle. Je me sens tellement honorée de pouvoir t’aimer et d’être aimée par toi.

Ses yeux à lui brillaient aussi. Leurs mains s’étaient jointes pendant leurs déclarations et il lui caressait tendrement les doigts du pouce, tout son être exsudant son amour pour elle. Cet homme, _son_ homme, avait été horriblement malmené par la vie, et malgré ça, elle n’avait jamais rencontré quelqu’un qui aimait avec autant d’intensité que lui. Il était tellement beau, d’âme et de corps. Elle ne résista pas et se pencha au-dessus des flammes des bougies pour l’embrasser.

Ils dégustèrent le repas qui avait été préparé par Oliver. C’était délicieux, comme à chaque fois qu’il prenait le temps de cuisiner, ce qui était malheureusement rare. D’ailleurs, ça soulevait plusieurs questions.

-Je croyais que tu avais passé ta journée à la mairie. Quand est-ce que tu as pu mettre tout ça en place ?

-J’ai pris congé cet après-midi. Et j’ai eu de l’aide.

-William ?

-Oui, il était vraiment excité de m’aider à tout installer et d’être dans la confidence. Tu sais combien c’est difficile de garder un secret avec toi ? On ne peut pas avoir une seule conversation, on a tout organisé par messages.

Kara pouffa, il n’avait pas tort, c’était un vrai exploit.

-Tu as cuisiné chez qui ?

-Felicity. Je crois que j’ai utilisé certains de ses ustensiles pour la première fois. Et c’est Barry qui vient de ramener les plats, ils sortent de la casserole.

-Tu plaisantes ? Tu l’as fait venir de Central City pour ça ?

-Il m’en devait une, dit-il en haussant les épaules. Et je lui ai laissé une part.

Kara secoua la tête en riant, leur amitié était simplement belle. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, du passé et de l’avenir, tout en dégustant leurs assiettes. La lueur des bougies créait des jeux d’ombres sur leur tablée, créant des nuances de couleur dont elle ne se lasserait jamais. Leur lien était solide, cela faisait longtemps qu’elle n’avait plus rien vu de terne, de gris. Même lors de leurs disputes, l’intensité des couleurs était à peine entamée, ils savaient qu’ils allaient se retrouver et se pardonner.

Oliver se leva et elle remarqua pour la première fois un petit frigo installé près de la porte. Il en sortit deux coupes de tiramisu, l’une bien plus grande que l’autre. Son dessert favori. Kara se lécha les lèvres et le regard d’Oliver s’attarda dessus. Oh, ils allaient bien s’amuser.

-Tu as gardé le meilleur pour la fin, dit-elle d’une voix suave.

-Tu n’as pas idée, murmura-t-il.

Il les servit avant de reprendre place et Kara ne perdit pas un instant de plus pour plonger sa cuillère dans sa coupe. Une explosion de saveurs sucrées lui titilla les papilles et elle ne put retenir un gémissement de contentement. C’était exquis. Les yeux d’Oliver s’assombrirent de désir et son rythme cardiaque s’accéléra. Une veine pulsait à son cou et elle rêvait d’y déposer ses lèvres. Plus tard, se promit-elle. Dans l’intimité de leur appartement.

-Merci, Oliver. C’est délicieux. Tu crois que je pourrais vivre que de ça ?

-De chocolat, de café et de sucre ? demanda-t-il en levant un sourcil amusé.

Elle acquiesça en dégustant une nouvelle bouchée de gâteau pour illustrer son propos.

-Je crois que même une kryptonienne a besoin de nutriments, dit-il, les yeux rieurs.

Kara fit la moue en marmonnant qu’elle pourrait tenter le coup et il rit avec chaleur. La joie le rendait tellement beau. Des fossettes insoupçonnées se dessinaient sur ses joues, des plis de bonheur se formaient au coin de ses yeux et son visage perdait toute trace des fardeaux qu’il portait encore. Elle voudrait le voir toujours comme ça.

-Tu me rends tellement heureux, Kara.

Le regard attendri, il glissa une main dans la poche interne de son costume.

-Je voulais attendre la fin du dessert mais…

Il s’interrompit et elle remarqua pour la première fois qu’il n’avait pas touché à sa coupe. Les doigts de sa main gauche se refermaient sporadiquement sur un arc invisible et son rythme cardiaque était toujours élevé. Il était nerveux ?

-Je ne pensais pas pouvoir un jour mériter de partager mon cœur avec une si belle personne, dit-il en ancrant son regard dans le sien. Mais le destin en a décidé autrement. Et nous avons bâti ensemble un amour tellement grand, tellement beau, que je n’en vois même plus les couleurs. Elles sont là, vibrantes, mais celle qui illumine ma vie, c’est toi.

Il se leva et mit un genou à terre, un petit écrin noir entre les doigts. Le temps s’arrêta pour Kara. Elle n’avait pas la faculté d’utiliser la speedforce pour rendre ce moment infini mais pendant un instant, il le fut. Puis Oliver lui sourit, avec une pointe d’appréhension, et elle remit pied dans le présent, devant cet homme qui faisait d’elle la plus heureuse des femmes et qui, ce soir, voulait sceller leur destin.

-Je t’aime, dit-il. Je t’aime de tout mon cœur et je ne peux pas imaginer un futur sans toi.

Il ouvrit la boîte pour révéler une bague fine en argent sertie d’un petit saphir où se reflétaient les dizaines de lumières au-dessus d’eux. Elle était magnifique.

-Kara Zor-El, acceptes-tu de devenir ma femme ?

Ils n’avaient jamais parlé mariage même s’il n’y avait jamais eu aucun doute dans son esprit. Ils allaient passer leur vie ensemble.

-Oui, dit-elle dans un souffle. Oui, bien sûr que oui !

Elle se jeta à son cou pour l’embrasser, leurs cœurs battant à l’unisson alors que leurs langues s’entremêlaient dans une danse enivrante. Il se releva en riant, toute trace d’appréhension disparue, et ils se perdirent dans les yeux de l’autre, simplement heureux de partager ce bonheur. Il lui prit la main gauche et y déposa un baiser avant de glisser la bague à son doigt. Kara l’admira, elle lui allait à ravir et n’était pas ostentatoire, juste parfaite. Elle était tellement heureuse qu’elle avait l’impression qu’elle allait exploser car _ils allaient se marier_.

-On va se marier, murmura-t-elle, encore sous le choc.

-Oui, dit-il en lâchant sa main. Et j’ai prévu autre chose.

Perdue dans sa contemplation, Kara n’avait pas remarqué qu’il avait sorti une autre boîte de sa poche, plus grande que la première. Elle n’eut pas le temps de se demander ce qu’elle contenait car il l’ouvrit et cette fois, son cœur s’arrêta.

-J’ai demandé conseil à Kal et j’espère avoir bien respecté…

Elle ne l’écoutait plus. Deux bracelets identiques. Trois tiges argentée, bleue et verte s’entremêlaient dans un motif délicat et élégant. Lorsqu’elles se croisaient toutes, à intervalles réguliers, une petite pierre précieuse éclatante était incrustée. Elle battit des cils pour chasser ses larmes, subjuguée par cette attention tellement belle. Les doigts tremblants, elle les prit avec révérence. La coutume sur Krypton était de les choisir ensemble mais ça avait peu d’importance. La prévenance d’Oliver ne cesserait de l’émerveiller. Il avait recherché les traditions d’un peuple disparu pour qu’une part de son héritage soit représentée le jour de leur mariage. Il reconnaissait ses origines et s’était informé pour lui offrir la plus belle des surprises.

-C’est parfait, dit-elle avec un sourire qui lui faisait mal aux joues. Juste parfait.

Elle attacha un des bracelets au poignet d’Oliver et il fit de même alors qu’elle murmurait les formules de vœux en kryptonien. Il répéta après elle, les voyelles hésitantes, les mots cassés, mais avec tant de bonne volonté qu’elle ne chercha même pas à le corriger. Ce moment n’était qu’à eux.

-Tu m’apprendras ? finit-il par demander.

-Quoi ?

-Le kryptonien.

Elle ne pensait pas qu’il était possible de l’aimer encore plus. Elle accepta, ils avaient toute une vie à partager et même si tout allait à mille à l’heure en ce moment, elle n’avait aucun doute sur le fait qu’ils finiraient par ralentir, par se poser, par simplement vivre.

Kara ne résista pas à ses lèvres si tentantes et l’embrassa passionnément, les mains à son cou pour sentir sa peau sous ses doigts et approfondir le baiser. Oliver lui retourna la pareille, lui enflammant la peau partout où il passait les doigts, attisant son désir avec chacune de ses caresses. Lorsqu’enfin, ils se détachèrent l’un de l’autre, il avait les joues rouges et les cheveux légèrement ébouriffés, les yeux ombrés de désir. Elle lui prit la main et sourit en sentant son bracelet retomber contre son poignet, un rappel constant qu’ils étaient liés. C’était à son tour de lui offrir quelque chose de magique.

-Tu me fais confiance ?

-Toujours.

-Oliver Queen, dit-elle d’un ton faussement solennel. Accepterais-tu de voler avec moi ?

-À une condition. Tu ne me portes pas dans tes bras comme une demoiselle en détresse.

Elle pouffa et lui promit de ne pas lui commettre cet affront. Kara adorait le voir si léger, prêt à plaisanter, malgré toutes les épreuves qu’il avait vécues. Les ténèbres avaient failli l’engloutir tout entier mais sa lumière ne s’était jamais éteinte et elle serait toujours là pour l’aider à briller.

Il passa son bras au-dessus de ses épaules et elle le prit par la taille avant de décoller, sa prise sûre sur son homme. Au lieu de regarder le sol s’éloigner et la ville s’étendre à perte de vue, il avait le visage tourné vers elle comme si elle était le plus beau spectacle qu’il puisse voir. Il l’embrassa sur la tempe et porta enfin son attention sur ce qui l’entourait, émerveillé.

Kara était prête à passer toute une vie avec lui.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Petite note : Oliver avait envisagé de cacher la bague dans la coupe de tiramisu de Kara, mais il n’a pas voulu prendre le risque qu’elle la broie d’un coup de dents :’) Qu’est-ce que vous avez pensé de sa demande ? Vous aviez deviné qu’il allait le faire ou c’était une surprise aussi pour vous ? J’espère que vous avez passé un bon moment avec ce chapitre !


	92. Chapter 92

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà enfin l'épilogue ! Il est vraiment long et j'ai failli le couper en trois parties mais deux c'est déjà pas mal pour un épilogue. J'espère vraiment que vous allez aimer cette conclusion, et je vous retrouve vendredi pour la toute fin. Oh et je vous souhaite à tous de belles fêtes de fin d'année !

**Épilogue – Partie 1**

_Sept ans plus tard – 10 juillet 2024_

Oliver rentra dans la cuisine, abandonnant ses invités dans le jardin le temps de remplir une mission importante. Le brouhaha de la fête s’estompa en un murmure lorsqu’il referma la porte derrière lui et il la rouvrit, savourant les rires des enfants mêlés aux conversations joyeuses des adultes. Ils avaient bien fait d’acheter une maison avec un grand jardin, ils n’auraient jamais pu accueillir autant de monde sinon. La baie vitrée lui permettait de voir les petits se courir après sous l’œil attentif de leurs parents.

La table de la cuisine croulait sous les gâteaux, entre ceux qu’il avait préparés avec Kara, ceux que leurs amis avaient amenés et ceux qu’ils avaient achetés, il y en aurait certainement assez pour satisfaire les morphales qui l’entouraient. Il repéra la pièce principale et la sortit du lot pour la poser sur le comptoir. Le glaçage représentait Supergirl et Green Arrow, les deux superhéros préférés de leur fille. Le pâtissier n’avait pas été étonné, c’était devenu monnaie courante depuis longtemps. Oliver disposa les bougies une à une, en faisant attention à ne pas abîmer l’image, ému à ce simple geste.

Alura fêtait ses cinq ans aujourd’hui.

Cinq ans de bonheur. Cinq ans d’un petit être qui grandissait chaque jour, qui était devenu le centre de son monde depuis qu’il avait posé les yeux sur elle. Elle était un vrai rayon de soleil, le portrait craché de Kara. Il ne pensait pas pouvoir un jour connaître de plus grand bonheur et puis Kara était de nouveau tombée enceinte. Leur famille s’était agrandie et son cœur avait débordé d’amour.

Il jeta un œil dehors, Alura jouait toujours avec Nora, ces deux-là étaient déjà meilleures amies et vu leurs pouvoirs, il était sûr qu’elles allaient lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs. Nora avait hérité de la vitesse de Barry et Alura pouvait voler et était aussi invincible que sa mère, elle n’était jamais tombée malade et ne s’était jamais blessée. Ils ne savaient pas encore si elle avait d’autres pouvoirs, et Oliver ne pouvait qu’être reconnaissant qu’elle ne soit pas aussi forte que Kara, il aurait couru le risque d’avoir les doigts broyés à chaque fois qu’elle les serrait de ses petits poings. Ça aurait été un crève-cœur.

Jonathan et Samuel, les jumeaux de Kal et Loïs, s’amusaient à les poursuivre, faisant rire aux éclats les petites filles. Ils n’hésitaient pas à utiliser leurs pouvoirs sous l’œil attentif de Kal qui interviendrait en cas de problème. Ils essayaient de ne pas trop brider leurs enfants mais il serait dangereux qu’ils en usent sans surveillance. Oliver n’oublierait jamais le jour où Alura, alors âgée de deux ans, s’était envolée pour la première fois devant ses yeux alors qu’elle courait après un papillon dans le parc où ils se promenaient. Il avait appelé Kara tellement fort et avec tant de panique qu’elle l’avait entendu de l’autre côté de la ville.

Felicity, enceinte jusqu’aux yeux, était assise à la grande table qu’ils avaient dressée pour l’occasion et discutait avec Théa et Mon-El. Ils n’étaient pas venus en ville depuis longtemps, ils avaient fait le déplacement spécialement pour Alura et pour Oliver qui avait bien insisté pour qu’ils soient tous présents. Il voulait profiter de chaque instant avec sa famille et les gens qu’il aimait. Ces deux-là avaient partagé une courte romance avant de devenir de grands amis et ils parcouraient le monde dans une aventure sans fin. Barry discutait toujours avec William qui revenait de sa première année d’études en ingénierie et dont il était tellement fier, même si la séparation avait été difficile.

Assis sur une chaise à côté d’eux, JJ regardait encore avec envie les enfants qui jouaient. Oliver pensait l’avoir bien rassuré mais ses incertitudes ne disparaîtraient pas en un clin d’œil. Lorsqu’il avait pris place à côté de lui et lui avait demandé ce qui n’allait pas, il lui avait répondu honnêtement. _J’aurais aimé être spécial aussi._ Oliver lui avait assuré qu’il l’était et qu’il n’avait pas besoin de pouvoirs pour réaliser des exploits s’il le voulait. Il n’avait pas été convaincu et Oliver lui avait rappelé que lui-même n’avait aucun pouvoir et qu’il était pourtant Green Arrow. William n’en avait pas non plus et il rivalisait avec des génies comme Felicity et Cisco. Il espérait avoir trouvé les bons mots, c’était à JJ de forger sa voie. Ce n’étaient pas les pouvoirs qui définissaient la valeur des gens, loin de là.

Dig et Lyla étaient en bout de table, le petit Connor dans les bras, en compagnie d’Alex et Maggie, leur petite fille de deux ans endormie dans sa poussette. À côté d’eux, Lena, Winn et Ray discutaient avec de grands gestes, des papiers étalés sur la table. Oliver n’était pas sûr d’avoir compris de quel projet scientifique ils débattaient, mais c’était intense. Sara, Ava et Quentin profitaient de l’occasion pour se retrouver, elles n’étaient presque jamais à Star City, toujours en mission quelque part dans le temps. Plus loin, Iris surveillait les enfants qui jouaient à se poursuivre en riant aux éclats. Jack, l’âme sœur de Lena, lui tenait compagnie. C’était un médecin au cœur d’or, qui avait vu son monde transformé lorsqu’il avait appris exactement qui étaient les amis de Lena.

Des babillements attirèrent son attention et Oliver se retourna vers sa femme qui entrait avec Tommy dans les bras. Elle était aussi belle que le jour où il l’avait rencontrée. Encore plus avec leur fils de dix-huit mois qui jouait avec une mèche de ses cheveux. C’était grâce à Alex, Caitlin et Lena qu’elle avait pu mener ses grossesses à terme sans danger pour elle ni pour leurs enfants. Le jour où elle était tombée enceinte d’Alura avait été le plus beau et le plus effrayant de leur vie.

-Tu as besoin d’aide ? demanda-t-elle.

-Il ne reste plus qu’à les allumer.

Avec un sourire, elle fit jaillir des lasers rouges de ses yeux, donnant vie aux bougies. Il porta le gâteau et elle posa une main tendre au creux de son dos alors qu’ils se dirigeaient ensemble vers leurs convives. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux lorsqu’ils commencèrent à chanter joyeux anniversaire. Les yeux d’Alura brillèrent de joie alors qu’elle accourait et elle s’installa à la place d’honneur, applaudissant de ses petites mains. Tout le monde encercla la table, les enfants au plus près d’Alura pour la voir souffler ses bougies. Oliver déposa le gâteau devant ses yeux émerveillés avant de l’embrasser sur la tempe.

-Joyeux anniversaire ma chérie.

-Merci papa ! C’est un au chocolat ?

Tout le monde rit. Sa gourmandise était déjà légendaire. Elle rivalisait avec Kara et Barry, ce qui n’était pas peu dire. Heureusement, Tommy semblait manger des quantités normales. Nourrir tout ce monde au quotidien était déjà un exploit. Felicity et Théa filmaient et prenaient des photos, ces moments de joie seraient immortalisés. Oliver mettait un point d’honneur à créer autant de souvenirs heureux que possible avec ses enfants et sa femme. Bientôt…

-Fais un vœu et souffle tes bougies ! dit Kara qui était presque aussi excitée que leur fille.

-C’est quoi un vœu ?

-Quelque chose que tu veux vraiment, vraiment voir arriver, expliqua Iris.

-Je veux une petite sœur !

Oliver échangea un regard exaspéré avec Kara. Depuis qu’elle avait eu un petit frère, Alura était obsédée par l’idée d’avoir aussi une petite sœur. Elle pourrait lui passer tous ses jouets et toutes ses robes qu’elle adorait et qui étaient devenues trop petites. Elle était très protectrice envers son frère et adorait lui donner le biberon quand il était bébé et elle voulait le refaire. Mais ce n’était pas dans leurs plans pour l’instant.

-Il faut pas le dire à voix haute, l’admonesta Jonathan.

-Il faut le penser très très fort, ajouta Samuel.

Alura ferma les yeux et articula silencieusement _Je veux une petite sœur_ sous les rires discrets de leurs amis. Elle réussit à éteindre toutes les bougies d’un souffle sous les applaudissements.

-Vous savez ce qu’il vous reste à faire, les taquina Théa.

Kara rougit et Oliver lui lança une assiette en plastique dessus qu’elle évita aisément. Elle n’avait perdu aucun de ses réflexes même si ça faisait des années qu’elle avait quitté la vie de justicier. Oliver s’y était essayé plusieurs fois, sans succès. Lorsque Kara était tombée enceinte d’Alura, il avait pensé prendre sa retraite, s’occuper de sa ville seulement en tant que maire et laisser derrière lui le danger pour s’occuper de sa famille. Ça avait duré plusieurs mois jusqu’à ce que la Team Arrow l’appelle à l’aide pour combattre un ennemi hors du commun. Il n’avait pas hésité.

Il avait bien fait car cela lui avait permis d’entretenir sa forme et il avait été bien équipé pour affronter les épreuves du Monitor l’année passée. Depuis, il s’assurait d’être toujours au plus fort de ses capacités, prêt à se battre contre une menace plus grande que l’univers. Il avait une promesse à tenir.

Kara par contre n’avait jamais rangé sa cape, sauf durant ses derniers mois de grossesse. Elle ne pouvait pas juste éteindre ses sens et ignorer les gens qui avaient besoin d’aide. Dès qu’il y avait une catastrophe naturelle, Supergirl était là. Les menaces aliens se faisaient de plus en plus nombreuses, les Dominators n’avaient été que les premiers d’une longue liste. Et bien sûr, elle défendait la Terre 38 à chaque fois que ses amis faisaient appel à elle.

Sur un signe d’Oliver, Barry ramena en supervitesse tous les gâteaux de la cuisine sous les yeux émerveillés des enfants qui se jetèrent dessus. Kara lui passa Tommy qui s’agrippa à sa chemise et elle se servit une assiette d’autant de parts de gâteaux qu’elle pouvait contenir. Alura, imitée par Nora, avait déjà pris une part de son gâteau à pleines mains et mordait dedans, impatiente. Oliver offrit un muffin à Tommy qui afficha un grand sourire avant d’imiter sa sœur. Il les aimait tous tellement.

La vie avait été dure avec lui mais elle lui avait aussi offert le plus beau des cadeaux. Et en cet instant, son fils dans les bras, sa fille fêtant son anniversaire, sa femme épanouie et rayonnante, il était simplement heureux.

…

Cette journée était à marquer dans les annales de la famille Queen. Ils avaient invité leurs amis les plus proches pour fêter l’anniversaire d’Alura et aucun événement catastrophique n’avait interrompu les festivités. Kal s’était absenté une heure pour s’occuper d’un bâtiment en flammes dans une ville voisine mais ce n’était vraiment rien par rapport à ce qu’ils affrontaient tous les jours.

Assise à la table qu’ils avaient installée dans le jardin pour l’occasion, Kara avala une nouvelle bouchée de gâteau. Ils étaient tous délicieux. Heureusement qu’elle n’avait pas à surveiller sa ligne, elle ne disposait d’aucun self contrôle quand il s’agissait de sucreries. Oliver en avait fait les frais quand elle était enceinte et raffolait des milkshakes au chocolat, mais pas n’importe lesquels, non, ceux qu’il faisait lui-même. Il en avait tellement préparés qu’il en était dégoûté.

Le soleil était au rendez-vous et les enfants jouaient toujours, avec Oliver cette fois. Son mari était vraiment dans son élément naturel alors qu’il se faisait courser par Alura et Nora qui n’hésitaient pas à user de leurs pouvoirs pour compenser de sa grande stature. Un peu plus loin, les jumeaux jouaient à la balle avec JJ, qui avait tendance à se mettre à l’écart car du haut de ses douze ans, il était bien plus âgé que le reste de la nouvelle génération. La plupart des adultes étaient restés à table et discutaient gaiement de tout et de rien. Certains ne s’étaient pas vu depuis longtemps et profitaient de l’occasion pour prendre des nouvelles, d’autres discutaient d’un projet en cours ou des exploits de leurs enfants. Organiser cette grande fête avait été une belle idée.

En bout de table, William discutait avec Théa qu’il n’avait pas vue depuis longtemps. Ils avaient été très proches, et son départ quatre ans plus tôt pour une vie de voyages et d’aventures, loin des dangers, avait ébranlé l’ado qu’il était à l’époque. Mais ils étaient restés en contact, parfois plus qu’avec Oliver qui avait feint d’en être outré, et William avait finalement compris qu’elle ne l’abandonnait pas. Il était devenu un jeune homme plein de charme, intelligent et attentionné, et Kara était incroyablement fière de lui et d’avoir eu un rôle de seconde maman pour lui.

William aussi adorait Alura et Tommy, il les choyait et était toujours prêt à s’occuper d’eux. Ils avaient fait taire ses craintes d’être remplacé et lui avaient montré qu’il avait la même place dans leur famille que leurs enfants biologiques. Se séparer d’eux pour sa première année d’études avait été difficile, encore plus pour les petits qui n’avaient pas compris pourquoi leur grand frère partait. Ils s’y étaient habitués et ils l’appelaient presque tous les jours pour le voir par écrans interposés.

Tommy s’était endormi dans les bras de son père et elle entendait sa respiration calme à l’étage. C’était de deuxième nature pour elle, elle était constamment connectée à ses enfants, même lorsqu’elle était en mission, elle avait peu d’efforts à faire pour entendre leur petit cœur battre à des kilomètres.

Un rire rauque et des cris de joie retentirent, Oliver venait de se faire « attraper » et était allongé au sol, Nora lui tenant les jambes de ses petits bras, Alura à quatre pattes sur son torse pour l’empêcher de se relever. Cette vision était tellement adorable qu’elle sentit son cœur fondre. D’un geste fluide, elle sortit son téléphone pour les filmer et garnir sa collection de vidéos déjà bien fournie.

Même au quotidien, voir Oliver s’occuper d’Alura et de Tommy l’emplissait à chaque fois d’un sentiment indéfinissable de joie mêlée à de la fierté et à tellement d’amour qu’elle se considérait comme la femme la plus chanceuse du monde. Il était aux petits soins avec eux, ne rechignait pas devant une couche sale et profitait sincèrement de chaque instant de vie. Tout n’était pas toujours parfait, les disputes rythmaient leur couple, les incertitudes les rongeaient, les enfants pleuraient. Mais au bout du compte ils se retrouvaient, les larmes séchaient et les rires résonnaient dans leur si belle maison.

Leur appartement du centre-ville s’était révélé trop petit lorsqu’ils avaient décidé d’agrandir leur famille et ils avaient pris leur temps pour dénicher la maison parfaite. Ils avaient emménagé dans une banlieue huppée de Star City, loin des yeux des curieux, loin du vacarme de la ville, ils se sentaient seuls au monde ici. Leur jardin était bordé de grands sapins et buissons qui les isolaient du monde et leur permettaient d’être eux-mêmes sans jamais craindre d’être vus. La distance avec le centre-ville et les combats qu’ils y menaient n’était pas un problème grâce à ses pouvoirs. Ils avaient considéré l’idée d’emménager dans l’ancien manoir des Queen mais l’entretenir aurait été financièrement compliqué, sans parler des fantômes qui y attendraient Oliver à chaque recoin.

Il en avait assez de ceux qui hantaient son esprit. Fonder une famille l’avait apaisé, mais il y avait des jours où il voyait tout en noir. Il se refermait sur lui-même, mangeait à peine, ses traits étaient marqués par la culpabilité et il la regardait à travers un voile de détresse, comme si sa simple présence lui était insupportable. La première fois qu’il avait regardé leur fille comme ça, Kara ne l’avait pas supporté et la lui avait mise dans les bras, pensant lui remonter le moral en lui rappelant que leur bébé avait besoin de lui, qu’il était aimé et qu’il pouvait faire de belles choses. Il l’avait longuement regardée alors qu’elle lui serrait le pouce de son petit poing, et une détermination dure s’était inscrite sur son visage. Il s’était levé, avait déposé Alura dans son berceau avant de lui annoncer qu’il allait partir.

À force de cris et de larmes, elle avait réussi à le convaincre du contraire et à le garder auprès d’elle. Mais elle n’avait plus jamais commis cette erreur. Leur fille était tellement innocente, pure et magnifique qu’il craignait que ses ténèbres ne la touchent. Sa plus grande peur était que ses enfants souffrent à cause de lui. En partant, il aurait éloigné le danger. Mais Kara avait su trouver les mots et quand elle voyait ses démons surgir, elle savait le laisser les gérer seul et revenir à eux, à son rythme.

Heureusement, ces jours se faisaient de plus en plus rares et le voir si joyeux la fit sourire. Toujours au sol, il portait Alura à bout de bras et agitait doucement les jambes comme pour se débarrasser de Nora. Il n’y mettait évidemment aucune force. Elle coupa la vidéo quand ils reprirent leur course poursuite, prise de mélancolie malgré elle. Viendrait un temps où ces images seraient tout ce qu’il lui resterait d’Oliver. Même si elles seraient en noir et blanc.

-Alura se rappellera longtemps de son cinquième anniversaire, dit Barry en s’installant à côté d’elle, assiette de gâteau en main.

Lui aussi partageait la même crainte qu’elle. Leurs métabolismes leur permettraient de vivre bien plus longtemps que leurs proches. Ils étaient destinés à les perdre tous, un à un. Se battre contre le temps était impossible, alors ils profitaient du présent.

-Le jour où elle a réussi à mettre à terre Flash et Green Arrow. Aucune chance qu’elle oublie !

-Il est peut-être temps qu’elle règle son compte à Supergirl aussi, dit-il d’un ton taquin.

Il lui prit son téléphone des mains pour les filmer et elle se leva pour rejoindre son mari et les enfants pour partager leurs jeux. Ils offraient un tableau cocasse. Sa chemise blanche était tachée d’herbe et il avait les cheveux en bataille, les yeux rieurs. Le plus drôle était qu’il essayait de marcher avec les deux petites filles accrochées à chacune de ses jambes, comme pour s’échapper.

-Supergirl arrive pour m’aider ! s’exclama-t-il d’un ton triomphant en la voyant se diriger vers eux.

-Maman non, il a perdu !

-On l’a eu, on l’a eu ! s’exclamait Nora.

Kara échangea un regard complice avec son mari avant de se pencher à hauteur des filles, les bras tendus devant elles.

-Je vais tous vous attraper ! menaça-t-elle en courant vers eux.

-Non ! crièrent-ils en cœur.

Sur un signe d’Oliver, Nora grimpa sur son dos à vitesse rapide et Alura lui prit la main avant de courir. Une alliance s’était instantanément formée contre Kara. Alors qu’ils s’enfuyaient, Alura s’envola dans les airs pour aller plus vite que ce que ses petites jambes lui permettaient, tirant son papa par la main pour qu’il accélère. Kara n’utilisait pas ses pouvoirs mais elle allait les rattraper et elle pourrait les chatouiller jusqu’à ce qu’ils rient aux éclats. Les filles improviseraient un nouveau jeu, ou alors les garçons se joindraient à la bataille pour les « sauver », et ils s’amuseraient comme des enfants.

De belles années s’annonçaient et Kara profiterait de chaque minute passée avec son homme et leurs enfants. Après toutes les épreuves qu’ils avaient traversées, ils méritaient tous ce bonheur.


	93. Chapter 93

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je n’ai qu’une chose à dire : préparez les mouchoirs.

**Épilogue – Partie 2**

_Cinq mois plus tard - 10 décembre 2024_

Kara atterrit sur le sentier de graviers blancs conduisant à leur maison, bordé d’une pelouse désormais grise. Revoir cet endroit si plein de vie, si coloré, devenu uniforme, gris, terne, comme s’il pleurait aussi leur perte lui arracha un sanglot sans qu’aucune larme ne coule. Elle les avait toutes épuisées. C’était injuste. Elle savait qu’Oliver partirait avant elle, mais pas si tôt. Il aurait dû voir ses enfants grandir, puis vieillir avec elle et mourir paisiblement. Elle l’aurait suivi dans la mort sans regrets. Mais elle ne pouvait pas faire ça, leurs enfants avaient encore tellement besoin d’elle. D’eux. Un nouveau sanglot lui déchira la poitrine alors qu’elle se tenait immobile devant leur chez eux qu’elle ne reconnaissait plus.

Derrière ces murs, une nouvelle épreuve l’attendait.

Elle devait annoncer à leurs enfants que leur papa était décédé. Qu’il ne passerait plus jamais le pas de la porte. Qu’il ne les prendrait plus jamais dans ses bras. Qu’ils ne verraient plus jamais son sourire. Qu’ils ne ressentiraient plus jamais son amour. Kara voulait crier mais elle n’avait même pas la force d’avancer, elle n’était qu’une coquille vide, une part d’elle avait dépéri lorsque son mari avait rendu son dernier souffle.

Tommy n’aurait aucun souvenir de son père, il ne se rappellerait jamais de combien il l’avait aimé et choyé. Alura allait se rendre compte de son absence, elle ne comprendrait pas pourquoi il n’était pas là, elle allait demander à le voir et ça serait à chaque fois un crève-cœur. Jusqu’au jour où elle finirait par comprendre que plus jamais elle ne le verrait. Quant à William… lui saurait ce qu’il avait perdu. Il se rappellerait de chaque moment passé avec son père et de combien il aimait sans compter. C’était sa réaction à lui qu’elle redoutait le plus. Après les pleurs, il allait peut-être la détester de ne pas avoir sauvé Oliver. Ou alors il essaierait de rester fort pour elle, pour ses frère et sœur, parce qu’il était l’homme de la maison maintenant. Kara détestait ces deux possibilités autant l’une que l’autre.

Elle avança machinalement, le gravier crissant sous ses pas lents, forcés. Ses jambes étaient lestées d’un poids qu’elle avait du mal à tirer. C’était à elle de leur annoncer. Barry avait proposé de l’accompagner mais elle ne voulait pas qu’il assiste au déchirement de leur famille. Ce moment de douleur n’était à partager qu’entre eux.

Trois cœurs battaient dans la maison. Un crayon glissait sur du papier dans le salon, Alura dessinait. Tommy jouait avec des légos en compagnie de William. Dès son entrée, elle allait réduire en poussière ce moment si paisible. Une nouvelle réalisation la frappa de plein fouet et elle s’immobilisa à quelques pas des marches.

Elle allait voir ses enfants en noir et blanc. Les cheveux blond cendré de Tommy, dorés d’Alura, bruns de William. Leurs yeux si bleus, leurs joues si roses. Ils n’étaient déjà plus que souvenir. Elle ne pensait pas que c’était possible mais son cœur se brisa un peu plus. La dernière chose colorée qu’elle avait vue était le visage ensanglanté de son mari et ses yeux troublés de larmes et de douleur.

-Dis chaque jour à Alura, Tommy, William, que je les aime.

Chaque mot avait été un vrai effort à prononcer, il s’accrochait à la vie par sa seule obstination, le corps ravagé par les démons de l’Antimonitor, le torse et le flanc transpercés par deux barres en métal.

-Pour toi. Je devais… te sauver.

Elle ne se rappelait plus de la question qu’elle lui avait posé mais chacune de ses paroles à lui était gravée au fer rouge dans son esprit. Oliver avait conclu un marché avec le Monitor pour les sauver elle et Barry l’année passée. Au prix de sa vie. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, elle aurait fait la même chose, mais elle détestait qu’il ne lui en ait pas parlé. Elle aurait cherché une solution pour le sauver. Elle aurait pris sa place.

-Khahp zhao rrip… Kara Zor-El… Queen.

Il avait rendu son dernier souffle sans lui laisser le temps de lui dire qu’elle l’aimait aussi. Son monde était devenu gris, son cœur s’était asséché et une rage sans nom l’avait envahie. Le Monitor ne devait la vie qu’à Barry qui l’avait emporté loin de la trajectoire de ses lasers. Kara avait refusé l’évidence, elle avait hurlé contre le Monitor qui l’avait éloignée de lui, contre Sara qui n’était pas arrivée à temps pour le conduire à Gideon, contre Barry qui avait été le dernier avec Oliver et qui ne l’avait pas emmené avec lui.

Quand sa colère était retombée, la peine l’avait suffoquée et elle avait fini à genoux au sol, suppliant son mari de se réveiller. Kal l’avait entourée de ses bras alors qu’elle tombait en morceaux, son âme, son cœur, son corps, brisés.

Elle n’avait pas participé à la recherche des Paragons, incapable de mettre Oliver à l’arrière-plan de son esprit pour se battre. Elle avait voulu le ramener à la vie. Même une demi-vie offerte par un Puit de Lazare. Sara l’en avait dissuadée. Oliver n’aurait jamais voulu d’une âme fragmentée. Il n’existait plus de remède contre les effets secondaires des eaux maudites et il aurait dû vivre avec des instincts de tueur incontrôlables. Il se serait isolé de sa famille pour les épargner et ils auraient tous été malheureux.

Le rire cristallin d’Alura la ramena au présent. Si elle se fiait à ses oreilles, William était en train de la chatouiller. Hésitante, Kara monta la première marche du perron. Elle devrait peut-être les laisser s’amuser un peu. Dès qu’il la verrait, William saurait. Elle ne pensait de toute façon pas être capable de prononcer ces mots. Les penser était déjà difficile. Tout cela était tellement injuste. Oliver aurait dû être à ses côtés. Elle avait cru à un miracle quand il était apparu en tant que Spectre avant de lui être de nouveau arraché.

Sur le Vanishing point, alors qu’elle avait tout perdu, même ses enfants, elle s’était laissée mourir sans chercher de solution. Et puis Barry était revenu, suivi du Spectre. Elle avait cru à un nouveau jeu d’esprit de l’Antimonitor mais Oliver avait parlé et son cœur avait recommencé à battre. Il n’était plus exactement le même, il était plus, mais c’était bien lui. Il avait su trouver les mots comme il l’avait toujours fait.

Les couleurs n’étaient pas réapparues mais tant qu’Oliver se battait à ses côtés, elle était entière. De sa voix rauque et vibrante, il lui avait promis de sauver leurs enfants, ce qu’il avait fait. Elle n’avait pas remarqué qu’il n’avait pas parlé de lui. Son combat avec l’Antimonitor avait été mortel. Kara avait encore une fois échoué à le protéger et s’était de nouveau retrouvée à ses côtés lors de ses derniers instants.

-Prends soin… de nos enfants.

-Toujours.

-Je suis désolé. Je t’aime.

Il savait combien elle souffrait et s’en voulait. Cette fois, elle avait eu le temps de murmurer qu’elle l’aimait aussi avant de l’embrasser délicatement. Oliver s’était éteint et une lumière blanche l’avait aveuglée. Elle avait ouvert les yeux sur l’Arrow Cave entourée des autres Paragons. Ils avaient découvert que les autres Terres avaient disparu, toutes remplacées par celle-ci où leurs passés avaient légèrement changé. De nouveaux souvenirs s’ajoutèrent à ceux qu’ils avaient déjà mais ils n’avaient encore remarqué aucun changement majeur. Oliver avait recréé un monde identique au leur, sauf qu’ils vivaient tous dans le même univers.

Les héros allaient devoir annoncer la mort de Green Arrow mais ils hésitaient encore à dévoiler son identité. Oliver l’avait toujours cachée et ils n’avaient jamais discuté de cette éventualité, Kara n’avait aucune idée de ce qu’il aurait voulu. Elle en discuterait avec William, car cela affecterait directement sa vie et celle d’Alura et Tommy.

Elle entendit une petite sonnerie de l’intérieur de la maison, suivie de pas précipités, un cœur battant la chamade, puis un soupir déçu et un téléphone qu’on reposait sans délicatesse. Le cœur serré, elle comprit que William attendait d’avoir des nouvelles d’eux. La dernière fois qu’ils avaient discuté, Oliver était encore en vie et lui promettait d’être prudent, comme toujours. Le faire attendre plus longtemps serait cruel. Elle monta les deux dernières marches et posa la main sur la poignée lorsqu’un bruissement dans son dos attira son attention.

Kara se retourna les yeux brûlants, prête à défendre sa famille contre toute menace, et se figea, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Il était là. _Il était là_.

En pantalon et chemise civils, un sourire timide sur les lèvres, le regard doux, Oliver se tenait sur leur pelouse, devant leur maison, à quelques mètres d’elle. Impossible. Elle devait halluciner. Les larmes lui brouillèrent la vision mais elle refusa de cligner des yeux, craignant de le voir disparaître en fumée.

-Oliver ?

Sa voix n’était qu’un murmure. Une supplication.

-C’est moi. Je suis vraiment de retour cette fois. Je suis désolé pour les deux…

Kara combla la distance qui les séparait en un clin d’œil et porta des mains tremblantes à son visage. Il était réel, tangible, pas un fantôme de son imagination. Sa barbe était rêche sous ses doigts, sa peau chaude, il était empli de vie. Ses yeux reflétaient tant de joie et d’apaisement qu’elle comprit qu’il n’y avait aucune menace pour leur futur. Elle glissa une main à sa nuque et l’attira à elle, leurs lèvres se retrouvant enfin. Avec ce baiser, elle lui communiqua toute sa peur, toute sa douleur, tout son désespoir. Elle s’en débarrassa et accueillit sa sérénité, sa joie, sa douceur.

Kara le prit dans ses bras et il lui retourna son étreinte, recollant les morceaux de son âme fracturée. Ce qu’elle avait cru brisé à jamais se ressoudait, plus fort, plus brillant, elle n’avait jamais ressenti un bonheur si intense, une guérison si rapide. Son mari était là.

-Ton cœur ne bat pas, murmura-t-elle dans son cou, s’enivrant de son odeur.

-Un des bénéfices de l’immortalité.

Un rire ébahi lui échappa, il ressemblait plus à un sanglot, son corps avait du mal à suivre ses émotions contradictoires. Elle recula pour le détailler des yeux.

-Tu es toujours… le Spectre ?

Il n’avait plus cette voix vibrante ni ce teint si pâle, presque translucide, ni ces robes amples qui lui donnaient un air onirique. Il était juste Oliver. Sauf que son cœur ne battait pas. Et cet aura d’apaisement qui l’entourait n’était pas naturel non plus.

-Oui. J’ai des pouvoirs plus grands que tout ce que tu pourrais imaginer. Je ne peux plus être Green Arrow, mon rôle est désormais de maintenir l’équilibre dans ce nouveau multivers, mais ça ne m’empêche pas d’être un père pour mes enfants. Un mari pour ma femme.

Lui et ses si belles déclarations… il n’avait pas changé, il lui était revenu, son Oliver. Son cœur meurtri battit à nouveau. La vie retourna dans son corps qui commençait déjà à dépérir. Elle aurait vécu pour ses enfants mais elle serait morte de l’intérieur sans lui.

-Tu peux vraiment rester ? Tu… Il n’y a pas de limite de temps ?

Alors qu’elle parlait, ses mains parcouraient son corps, retraçaient son cou, ses épaules, ses bras, son torse. Il était vivant, il était là, devant elle. Oliver posa une main sur sa joue et elle fondit à son contact.

-Je ne vais plus jamais t’abandonner. Je suis désolé de t’avoir fait vivre ça… deux fois.

Kara comprit alors le sens des paroles d’Oliver. Il était immortel, elle ne le perdrait jamais. C’était elle qui était la plus fragile des deux maintenant, et ce n’était pas peu dire.

-Quand ton temps viendra, je te suivrai dans le royaume des morts, compléta-t-il.

Comme toujours, il lisait ses pensées. Ses mains remontèrent à son visage et il baissa la tête, leurs fronts se frôlant. Elle se perdit dans son regard gris mais toujours aussi expressif. Le temps n’aurait plus d’emprise sur eux, ils étaient assurés de passer de belles années avec leurs enfants. Plus aucun nuage noir ne planait au-dessus de leurs têtes, ils étaient libres de simplement vivre. Elle ne verrait plus jamais les couleurs mais c’était un petit prix à payer.

-Il y a un problème ? murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres.

Sa pointe de chagrin à l’idée de ne plus voir leurs enfants en couleur ne lui avait pas échappé.

-Ça va être dur de ne plus les voir… Mais tu seras à mes côtés. L’épreuve qui m’attendait derrière cette porte, avant ton arrivée, était bien pire.

-De quoi tu parles ? demanda-t-il en reculant légèrement, les sourcils froncés.

-Nos enfants. Ne plus les voir en couleur va être un choc mais je m’y ferai.

À ces mots, il s’éloigna de quelques pas, l’air scandalisé, ses mains quittant son corps. Kara fit un pas en avant, la main levée comme pour le retenir, se demandant ce qu’elle avait fait de mal, incapable de supporter cette distance. Son regard s’adoucit mais il lui fit signe de s’arrêter et elle s’immobilisa, confuse.

-Je croyais que tu les voyais. Je vais arranger ça.

Il leva la main devant lui, son pouce et son index se refermant sur un fil invisible qu’il sembla déplacer. Instantanément, son monde s’illumina. Après un bref éclat vert, ses yeux retrouvèrent leur teinte bleue qu’elle aimait tant, son visage reprit vie, le vent jouait avec ses cheveux d’un blond cendré identique à celui de leur fils. La pelouse à leurs pieds et les arbres qui entouraient leur jardin reprirent toutes leurs nuances de vert et de marron sous ses yeux émerveillés.

Kara se jeta dans ses bras en le remerciant et il la fit tournoyer en riant. La porte s’ouvrit sur leurs trois enfants et Oliver la reposa à terre avant de s’accroupir en ouvrant grand les bras, Alura accourait déjà. Kara souriait tellement qu’elle en avait mal aux joues, ils étaient si beaux. Tommy, dans les bras de son frère, levait ses petites mains vers eux, ils lui avaient manqué. William les rejoignit en regardant son père comme s’il avait vu un fantôme. Il ne se rendit même pas compte que Kara lui prenait Tommy des bras, il restait concentré sur Oliver. Elle était confuse, il n’avait pas été mis au courant de ce qu’il s’était passé.

-Papa ? Tu vas bien. J’étais tellement inquiet, personne de l’équipe ne répondait à mes questions, jusqu’à ce qu’oncle Barry me dise que Kara allait venir et tout m’expliquer.

En le gardant dans l’ignorance, il s’était imaginé le pire. C’était bien le pire qui était arrivé mais le destin en avait décidé autrement. Oliver s’était vu offrir une seconde chance à la vie et ils allaient tous l’apprécier à sa juste valeur.

-Tout va bien, dit Oliver en lui prenant l’épaule, le regard assuré. Viens là.

Il l’attira à lui dans une étreinte à un bras, l’autre tenant Alura qui riait de ce câlin à trois. William s’agrippa à lui et toute tension le quitta, rassuré de retrouver son père en un seul morceau. Kara croisa le regard aimant d’Oliver et elle lui fit un sourire étincelant qui reflétait son bien-être.

Leur famille était au complet et de longues années heureuses se profilaient devant eux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors, qu’est-ce que vous avez pensé de cette fin ? Après tout ce qu’ils ont vécu, je ne pouvais que leur offrir une fin heureuse. Je dois avouer que le désespoir de Kara a été difficile à écrire alors même que je savais qu’Oliver allait revenir, et j’espère que vous n’avez pas deviné dès le départ qu’il allait réapparaître !  
> Pour le « Je t’aime » en kryptonien je l’ai traduit comme j’ai pu avec un dictionnaire que j’ai trouvé mais s’il existe une version officielle quelque part, je suis prête à le corriger.  
> Dans tous les cas, un grand MERCI à tous ceux qui ont lu cette fic entièrement, j’espère que vous avez passé un bon moment en compagnie de nos deux héros.  
> Si vous êtes tristes de quitter Oliver et Kara, vous serez contents de savoir que je prévois de publier plusieurs OS rattachés à l’univers de cette fic, avec certains moments qui ont marqué cette petite famille. Et si jamais vous êtes passés à côté, j’avais déjà publié un OS alternatif, Sauvé, où Kara libère Oliver des griffes de Prometheus :)  
> Encore une fois merci à tous ceux qui m’ont lue jusqu’ici et j’espère vous retrouver sur d’autres histoires. N’hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de cette fic, même un petit « J’aime » signifie beaucoup pour moi.  
> Pour finir, je vous souhaite une bonne année à tous :)


End file.
